The Rise Of A New Beginning
by AELGP
Summary: A child is born with a special gift, that affects Vampires in the worst way,depending on the vampire it could be a blessing in disguise. Edward can't resist her blood and makes the decision to change her. Loads of lemons start chap 8-end rated M ; enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The Rise Of A New Beginning**

* * *

**Alright everyone welcome to The Rise Of A New Beginning. ****This story was inspired by a conversation that my husband and I had about Cain, the first Vampire ever created.**

**Some believe it was a woman who was the first Vampire but I went with Cain as we all know his story. ****My husband and I both believed that it was the Devil that created Cain, so this sent me on a research mission. ****Most of the facts in the beginning of my story I found on mutual sites. ****I came to discover that it was God who created Cain. ****Anyhow just a little history to start off with. **

**I want to thank you all for your continued support, I hope that I don't disappoint. ****This story will of course have sexual content as thats just simply me ;)**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading ;) ****P.S I don't own any of the Twilight Characters they belong to Stephine Meyer****. I just want to give a shout out to Deonne...Thanks so much for Editing, you are simply the best ;) **

* * *

Cain was considered as the father of the "kindred kind". He was the world's first murderer. Cain; son of Adam and Eve in the religions of Christianity, Islam, and Judaism was the first vampire...

Cain, was a farmer and his brother Abel, was a shepherd.

God was pleased with Abel's flock offering but was disappointed with that of Cain's which drove Cain mad and he ended up killing his brother, Abel.

When God learned about it; he asked Cain where his brother was, for which Cain answered...

"I know not; am I my brother's keeper?"

God was enraged by Cain's crime and cursed him to become a vampire, a fugitive and a drifter on earth...

Exiled from God's people, Cain was forced to drift on the outer edges of the earth, afraid of sunlight, craving for blood, and out of God's sight.

Cain was lonely and in his loneliness led him to the Red Sea where he met Lilith, the first woman God created for his father Adam. Lilith was known as the "Mesopotamian Storm Demon". She taught Cain how to use his blood to summon mystic powers and how to anoint someone else into becoming a vampire.

At first Caine refused to change humans, believing it wrong to curse the world with others of his kind. But eventually he grew lonely and turned three humans.

These three in turn changed thirteen more, and these voracious monsters walked among the early peoples of the world, carelessly feeding and using mortals as puppets in their sibling feuds.

Caine, outraged by their behavior, forbid the creation of any more vampires.

It could not last…...

Caine's children squabbled for their father's affections, and once again the humans were used as pawns in the feud. Vampires have existed for centuries and often seem unchanging to human eyes.

These vampire clans spread across the world, sowing discord and misery. Though each generation of vampires proved weaker than the last, they made up for it with greater numbers.

The vampire population reached unhealthy numbers, and it seemed that the Earth would belong to the vampires forever.

Terrified peasants whispered of the monsters in their midst and the Church began to listen. The reports of a few horrified priests spawned a frenzied Inquisition, and vengeful humans rose up in a tide of fire and blood.

And so, in the 15th century, a council was called. Seven of the thirteen clans united in an organization called Sanador de Dios está. With its advantage of numbers, the council sought out one of God's greatest creations, children who had a special gift to wipe vampires off of the face of the earth.

Never more shall vampires rule, the council had declared. The humans had rejoiced in their triumph, but in their own ignorance forgot the one they called Caine.

Caine was furious and swore that he would get his revenge. He stayed in hiding for years only creating very few vampires to create a council of his own, he named it the Volturi. The Volturi were instructed to keep a low profile and punish those who disobeyed Caine's rules.

Throughout the years, humanity gradually forgot about the vampires, relegating them to the status of childhood legends. The Healers were sought out and killed by the Volturi, or so they had thought.

The years had passed; quiet and without bloodshed; until a child is born in Europe. Her mother has been blessed with the gift of Sanador de Dios está and soon realized that she could not protect her child from the Volturi.

Seeking the help of the, Consejo de Dios (God's Council) she explains that she herself is a curador and is fearful that her little girl will have been cursed with the same gift. The church is amazed that her kind still exists and assured her that they will protect her daughter.

The Church feared that the Volturi would find her and kill her; even the walls of the church can't protect her from Caine's rule. The council made the decision to place the baby girl into an orphanage for her protection. It is later reported that her parents were killed with unexplained markings, drained of blood…..

"You hardly want me to believe that there is such a being out there called, Sanador de Dios está " I shot out at Aro as he put down a rather large book,

"Yes; I do, and you should too Carlisle, because you are the one who will seek her out," He pointed at me.

Sanador de Dios está was a Spanish name for God's Healer's. It wasn't soon after that conversation that I walked out on the Volturi. I knew the old legends but according to them all, the Healers were just a myth. My wife Esme had insisted that I look into the beings called Healers. She believed in the old legends probably more so then the Volturi.

My Son Edward believed that us Vampires were always doomed to wonder the world, forced to stay in hiding, and forever be damned. He couldn't fathom the legends, himself going so far as to believe that it was Lucifer who had created our kind. Edward believed that we no longer had a soul, that when we had made our transformation Lucifer claimed them as his own, sort of a bargain for immortality if you ask me.

But there was skeptic's like my son, who just hated this life style and refused to drink human blood. He called himself a vegetarian drinking only the blood of animals, I couldn't understand why he didn't just do what was natural and give his body what he needed. Our family wasn't vicious like the Volturi we never killed or changed humans for fun; we kept to ourselves most of the time and only drank what we needed from humans, wiping away their memories of us feeding on them.

Edward tried to stay out of everything Vampire, but the legends of our kind intrigued him more so then I, so asking for his help in researching the Healers was ideal. We had gone to work right away, burying our faces into old books at the kitchen table. Hours, days, weeks and the months that we put in were ridicules.

I was currently looking at my son, watching as his agonizing features stared me in the face. I blamed myself; turning him into a vampire he truly loathed it. It wasn't until he had met a human girl named Bella, whom he had fallen in love with; that he took hold of his vampire nature, but when the time had come for her transformation she declined his offering, and in turn married her long time friend Jacob Black.

Understanding her desire to stay human was the easy part for my son, but having his only love torn from him, forced him to watch to as she grew old, had children of her own and pass away. Now he was forced to wonder to world alone in his dark abyss, praying that he would never fall in love again,

"Here Carlisle," Edward slid a news paper clipping across the table at me,

"What is it, Edward?" I questioned picking the paper up in my hands.

There in black and white print I read that a baby was born in Europe, there was a big scandal by the church giving the baby up for adoption. Blah…Blah…Blah.. Until I read a statement given by the Church, _we are god's healers and we will protect our own._ The baby was now up for adoption although the church was fighting it, trying to keep the baby in their care.

"We have to go there right now," My wife Esme shot out, "We have to protect her from the Volturi," She begged.

My wife; if she had one would have had the largest heart in the world. Although she was a vampire she had very strong motherly feelings. Edward on the other hand figured that the Volturi would have seen this by now, and felt that it would be better that we stay out of it.

I made the decision that I would go on my own, still a skeptic that her kind even excited. I didn't want Edward involved with the Volturi and if they had found out about my involvement I could have claimed that I was retrieving the Healer for them, keeping my family safe in the process.

I made the long trip from Seattle to Europe, wondering what I was planning to do exactly. When the plane landed and I was standing in front of the orphanage, I started to tremble wondering why I had made this decision in the first damn place,

"Hello can I help you?" A heavy set woman stood on the front step to greet me,

"Hum yes…I cleared my throat, my wife and I were looking into adoption," I lied,

"Well, come on in," She smiled placing her hand on my back, escorting me inside the orphanage.

Children were running around like crazy, when the lady blew her whistle and in turn all the children ran out into the hall way, taking their stand in an orderly fashion right in front of me,

"Is everyone here," The lady addressed the children,

"Everyone but Abby, Mrs. Crawford" A cute little blond boy answered,

"That's alright dear," She sounded thrilled at this information,

"This here is Mr…..," She turned around to address me,

"Mr. Smith," I lied,

"Mr. Smith, he's looking to adopt a baby," She informed,

"Go ahead and take a look around, I just have to get the children's breakfast ready. If you need me for anything, I'll just be in the kitchen," She informed heading in that direction.

I had no idea where to begin, other than this little girl would have some sort of talent, and none of these children smelled any different than other humans to me. I wondered around the orphanage not exactly sure what I was looking for when I caught the most wonderful fragrance. Having my nose currently doing the work for me I strolled upstairs, turning to the right and stood in front of a rather large door and pushed it open.

There in front of me stood this little girl, she couldn't have been more than ten years old. Long dark hair, the greenest eyes I had ever seen and a cute little button nose. She was the most beautiful little girl I had ever laid eyes on. Her little blue dress was dirty, her hair tatted and some dirt stains smudged across her face, sitting on a bed cot,

"Who are you?" she questioned,

"My name is Mr. Cullen," For some reason I felt obligated to tell her the truth,

"I am here to adopt you," I spewed out unable to lie to the girl,

"Is that so? Well Mr. Cullen, I am sorry to inform you that the church won't allow it," She huffed crossing her arms tight against her chest,

"Oh and why is that?" I questioned,

"I don't know, maybe they like that I am suffering," she huffed,

Still to this day I have no damn idea what came over me,

"Would you like to come and live with my family?" I asked her permission,

"Mister; anywhere is better than here," she waved her arms around the tiny room,

"I am about to do something that might scare you, but you just have to trust me. Can you do that?" I eyed her watching as her eyes felt like they were burning into my soul, if I had one,

"Alright, I trust you," she confirmed as I took her into my arms and at warp speed ran down the stairs and right out the front door.

I wasn't sure how long it would take for them to notice that I had kidnapped her, but god help me I knew that I had to. I was scared of her probably more then she was scared of me, she never once screamed as we ran she just closed her eyes, smiled and said,

"Look; I'm flying free,"

Her scent was driving me mad, but I had to control my urges. I wasn't sure what her powers consisted of but I knew that according to all the legends she could kill me,

"Are all of your family vampires?" she questioned shocking me in the process,

"How did you know that…." I started,

"I don't know how I know things I just do," she shrugged,

I was able to get in contact with a friend J. Jenks, and have him make some fake passports and leave the country without alarm. The whole plane ride back home I wasn't sure as to what I was going to do with her, I was making it up as I went along. Until I had a very intriguing idea,

"I would welcome that, except the husband part…Ewww gross," so she could read my thoughts as my son Edward could do.

Abby's Point Of View

It's rather hard to explain my little gifts, as I have many, a rather large annoyance if you ask me. I can't turn them off and most of the time I wished that I didn't have them. The Church always sent over Father Rollin for as long as I can remember.

He told me that I was special, that god had created my kind for a special purpose. I never knew much about what he was talking about and he knew how to tune me out from his thoughts. Most of the kids including Mrs. Crawford had no idea of my abilities; other then I could answer their thoughts.

Father Rollin told me that my mother wanted to protect me, placing me in that orphanage, but I could never understand why. Other then maybe it wasn't to protect me at all, maybe it was just that I was a freak and she had no idea how to look after me.

Father Rollin came over practically every day helping improve my gifts. There was never a day that went by that I didn't loathe my talents, and wished that I was just someone else for one day. This is why when Mr. Cullen came to offer my freedom I took it; I knew that he was telling me the truth because this was another gift of mine. For some reason people couldn't lie to me, other than Father Rollin of course.

When I read Mr. Cullen's thoughts it was revealed to me that he was a vampire. The very image should have had me shaking and scared, but I welcomed it. Knowing that I wasn't the only being out there made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore. I knew that he was a kind and caring man but his last thought was fascinating.

He was wondering if I was changed into a vampire, if my gifts would have been erased. I welcomed the idea of not being the only being left of my kind, but when he thought about his son Edward doing the transformation himself and making me his bride, had me grossed out,

"I would welcome that, except the husband part…Ewww gross,"

**"_She can_ _read my thoughts just as Edward can"_**

"Your son can read thoughts too?" I shot out in excitement,

"Yes he chuckled,"

It seemed that I would fit in with the Cullen's more than I thought I would. I was glad that I wouldn't be alone anymore and that maybe this Edward could help me develop my gifts. When we had arrived in Seattle Carlisle drove like a maniac down the twisted streets, almost as if he didn't even have to watch where he was going, burning the familiar road to memory,

"Welcome home Abby," Carlisle turned to me as I took in the beautiful white home, with a rather large glass window,

**"_Great Dad brought home a stray"_**

**"_Thanks for referring me to a dog"_**

**"_You can read my thoughts!"_**

**"_Yep, you must be Edward"_**

I watched as he flew out onto the front porch alongside his mother. Carlisle told me that Edward was a little strange in his own right, but what he didn't tell me was that he was so good looking,

**"_Well thanks" he chuckled,_**

This getting use to someone else in my head was going to take some getting used to. But what shocked me the most was when I had stepped foot outside the door I watched as Edward's lips trembled and heard his struggling thoughts of wanting to drink my blood,

**"_I'm not scared of you Edward, I know that you won't hurt me,"_**

**"_How do you know that?" _**

**"_I just do," I confirmed,_**

"Everyone this is Abby; Abby this is my son Edward and my wife Esme,"

"It's nice to meet you both, thank you for welcoming me into your family,"

"No the pleasure is all ours Abby," Esme cooed wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a loving manner and walked me into my new home.

It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen, very modern, light and airy with everything done up in white, but the most amazing feature of the whole house was a black baby Grand piano sitting in the middle of the living room,

"Do you play?" Esme questioned,

"No I don't, but it is beautiful," I breathed,

"This is my son Edward's piano," She confirmed as I turned eying Edward, not understanding why I couldn't read his thoughts. There was just a bunch of static running all around in there.

**"_I'll show you how to do it some time," _**

**"**_**You better!"** I warned not liking in the least bit that he could shut me out but that I couldn't shut him out,_

When I was finally shown my room, I dropped my bags my mouth hanging to the floor when Edward answered his mother's thoughts,

"She loves the canopy bed, and the white sheer fabric is a nice touch. She feels just like a princess," he snickered as I gave him a warning glance.

The next morning I woke to the inner thoughts of Edward,

**"_I won't fucken do it! He can't expect me to do it; I can't not after Bella,"_**

**"_Edward what's wrong?" I sat up in the middle of my bed waiting for an answer,_**

**"_Stay out of my head," then there it was nothing but static again,_**

I felt bad for him, whatever he was struggling with I wanted to help him. I had no idea why, but I had this strong connection with Edward. Not the kind a mother has for a child or even love at first sight, it was rather difficult to explain. I wanted to smack the crap out of him yet I wanted to protect him from everyone including himself.

I closed my eyes and searched for Carlisle's voice, until I found Esme's in the kitchen whispering to Carlisle,

"Carlisle, you can't expect Edward to change Abby. You know that he can't do that, not after Bella. I would love nothing more then for him to be happy again, but I just don't think that this is the right way,"

"I know that we will have to train Abby, and teach her the ways. I just think that during her transformation that her kind will cease to exist, she is the last and this alone could protect her for the rest of her life. Edward has been so lonely that I thought that he could someday learn to love her and they would both never be alone again," He sighed,

"I know Carlisle that your heart is in the right place, but you have to let them make that decision. It must not be forced,"

"Your right," he huffed.

I knew that Carlisle wanted this, but I didn't want this just as much as Edward didn't,

**"_Edward if you can hear my thoughts…..I don't want to be your wife, but I would like to become a vampire and join your family,"_**

**"_You don't know what you're asking, and I won't do it…find someone else,"_**

And just like that Edward Cullen ran right out of my life.

Edward's Point Of View

There was no damn way I could do what my father wanted from me. Abby was just a little girl and she deserved to live like one, so what if she had a gift, she was still human for fuckssake. What I wouldn't have given to be human again, to have lived my life with Bella, but instead I had to stay frozen in time watching as she went on with her life, watch as she died, the way that it was meant to be.

In truth I welcomed Abby's gifts knowing that she could wipe vampires off the face of the earth. I welcomed death and I couldn't take something god created to kill our kind and change her so that we could still exist, it wasn't natural and I wasn't going to do it.

I took off that day running from my family, from Abby in hopes that my father would change his mind. I never looked back and as ten years passed I found my way back home. I was shocked to see that nothing had changed; they welcomed me home as if I hadn't even left. I searched the house closing my eyes looking for Abby's thoughts when I came up empty. Pleased that she had probably smartened up and decided to change her mind about the whole vampire transformation bit,

"It's good to be home," I smirked at my father and mother,

"As it is good to have you home son," My father acknowledged,

I made my way up the stairs turning to the left, placing my bags down on the floor and walked down the hall past my mother and fathers room and stood in front of Abby's bed room door on the right. When I opened the door it was left the same the white canopy bed, the white walls, the only difference was that her dolls and toys we gone and there was nothing but books strung all along her room. I picked one up in my hand reading its title, Vampire legends.

Every book had to do with vampires and our ways of life, myth, legends and history. Damn it all to hell, they better not have changed her,

"Carlisle!" I hollered out,

"What is it Edward?" He was beside me in a matter of seconds,

"Please tell me that you didn't?" I held the book in my hand,

"No Edward, she is still human," he confirmed,

"Well where is she?" I huffed,

"Actually she is going to college to become a historian, would you like to come with me to pick her up?"

"She is going to College here in Seattle?" I spewed out,

"Yes Edward and she is rather smart. I am sure that you two will have lots to catch up on,"

He was right about that I was going to give her a swift kick in the ass and send her so fucken far away from this place. I agreed to go with Carlisle to pick up Abby at Seattle College, the whole way there I kept pushing my mind trying to see if I could read her thoughts, but there was nothing.

It seemed that our little connection was gone now, not sure how but it was none the less. I told Carlisle that I would go in and get her, wanting to see for myself if being closer to her would allow me to tap into her mind.

The halls were littered with young adults running all around, when it was as if the sea of kids just parted right down the middle sending this glow of light to brightly shine, blinding me in the process. This stunning brunette walked down the hall, the sun light shinning all around her, her long locks bouncing over her perfect breasts as she clutched her books to her chest.

She was smiling at me as she stalked in slow motion, swaying her hips back and forth. She was pure angelic in her own right, but the scent that was parading all around forced my teeth to appear. I closed my mouth trying to hide them, turning my face praying like hell no one had seen my transformation, when I felt a loving hand caress my shoulders.

Turning I saw her lingering beside me, I tried my damnedest to keep my face hidden, trying to shove it into someone's locker,

**"_It's alright Edward, it's me Abby. Let's get out of here," _**

My features went back to normal when I heard Abby's thoughts, looking over the beautiful brunettes head for Abby,

"Down here Edward," The brunette chuckled,

"Abby?" I squinted in disbelief of how beautiful she had become,

"Yes Edward," She huffed rolling her eyes, "You've been gone too long," she giggled taking my hand in hers,

I could hear all the chatter going on in everyone's minds.

**_"How the hell did she land him?" One girl thought_**

**_"What a freak, once he finds out that she is messed up, he won't want anything to do with her," Another declared,_**

_**"He'll fuck her and leave her, that's what I would do," a young boy thought to himself,**_

_**"He's probably her damn brother," another chuckled lightly,**_

I watched as Abby's face became embarrassed as she listened in on all the chatter along with me. I hated the way her features turned up in pain as they shot out there hurtful thoughts. As a tear started to roll down her cheek, I grabbed her and pushed her into her locker, sending a large banging noise to shoot though the school grabbing everyone's attention. Abby looked at me startled for an instant until she read my thoughts,

_**"I won't hurt you just go along with it," I chuckled, **_

"Abby, you have to take me back, I beg you. I love you," I cried out,

"No Edward, I can't, I won't" She shot back,

"You can't give me that pussy and just walk away," I was chuckling in side as her face flushed red,

"This is hardly the place," she waved around,

"But I need you, take me now right here. Let them all watch," I begged the best I could without laughing, but to my surprise she leaned in slowly tangling her hand in my hair, pulled me in close and pressed her lips hard against mine.

I knew it was all for show, but the moment her lips touched mine I opened my mouth craving more of her and when I did she slipped her delicate little tongue into my mouth, swirling it all around and sucked on my tongue.

My breathing had inclined as I reached down cupped her ass, sliding my left hand down her thigh and wrapping it around my waist, pressing my cock hard into her pussy,

"Ahum, Excuse me, but could you two please take this somewhere else," This tall dark haired man, interrupted our little session,

"Sure thing Mr. Timmons," Abby whispered taking my hand in hers and towed me along the hall way.

I was currently running my hand across the back of my neck, a little confused as to what just happened when Abby started to giggle,

"Damn Edward, Calm down; it was just a kiss,"

"How is it you can still read my mind, but I can't read yours?" I questioned a little irritated,

"Well; you've been gone a long time, and I figured out how to handle my gifts," She grinned.

It had been awhile since I had to keep someone out of my brain, but it was like riding a bike,

"Why are you blocking me from your thoughts?" she huffed as we made our way back to the car,

"Why are you hiding yours from me?" I countered as I took in the look on my father's face,

**"_Are they holding hands?" He thought grinning to himself,_**

I immediately let go of Abby's hand as I watched my father's face light up in hope. Damn- it now he was going to think that I had changed my mind. The entire way home no one said anything, I kept my thoughts full of static and Abby kept hers quiet, keeping me out, but the loudest one was Carlisle, I knew that if I could hear him so could Abby. Taking my current focus off of the back window I looked toward the passenger seat to see Abby grinning at me through the side mirror.

There was no damn way, I was going to fall for her, she didn't hold that much power over me, but damn she was beautiful and that kiss…..was different then I had ever experienced before….full of passion….longing….desire, she had sure grown up in the last ten years and she damn well knew it.

At dinner Abby sat across from me starring into my eyes, I can't explain it but I couldn't look away, it was as if we were in our own little world, my parents never even noticed the tension that was going on between us. Her foot lingered around mine under the table, slowly rising along my legs, stopping at my inner thighs. I watched as she bit down on her bottom lip in desire, sending me to grab hold of the table which in turn sent little shards of wood to fall upon my lap.

When her little foot finally reached my cock she rubbed up and down, forcing my already hard cock to pulse at her very touch. She shot me a little seductive grin, that she had awakened my beast, at her slight touching, pleased with herself she continued to rub up and down until I shot up like an arrow,

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" I spat taking off up the stairs like a tornado.

I had no idea what this little girl was up to but god help me I wanted her, craved her even. I couldn't control the desire I felt for her, or the longing for her blood,

**"_This is wrong Edward, It's not right, and what are you doing?" I gave myself a scolding as I heard her thoughts,_**

**"_Edward; you know as much as I, that there is something between us," _**

Even her damn thoughts had me turned on,

**"_Stop it! Get out of my head," I hollered out only to hear a knock at the door,_**

"Can I come in Edward?" She whispered, forcing my cock to pulse at the very sound of her voice,

"No damn- it go away," My voice was shaky and unsteady,

"Please; can we just talk about this?" She asked,

I knew it was wrong to have this desire for her, but I needed her, craved her, wanted her. I sat there on my bed trying to force myself to stay put when I had this strong desire to grab her and just have my way with her. I sat there rubbing my hands on my sweaty face, resisting the desire when I heard her speak,

"Boy you have a good restraint," She chuckled,

I flew over to the door, and flung it open taking in her proud stance,

"What is this some kind of game you're playing?" I shot out,

"No Edward, it's just that most beings are unable to resist me, and you; well you don't even seem to want me," she acknowledged,

"Oh I want you believe you me, but it's not right Abby and you know it," I shot out a profound breath,

"Who's to say what is right or wrong Edward? You? Me?" She was testing my damn patience,

"You felt, what I felt, I know you did, there is something between us. Don't fight it," She begged pushing herself into my chest,

"Please; I beg you stop," I gulped loudly trying to moisten my now dry mouth,

"Do you want me Edward?" She teased further, pushing herself harder into me.

Her very fragrance had my venom spilling into my mouth; I wanted to taste her, drink from her,

"Yes, I want you; stop," I flew from her embrace across the room, slamming into the wall, only to have her close the door behind her pressing her back against it. The way her eyes pierced into me was as if she was calling me to come to her. Her hair hanging loosely all around her face as she slowly started to undo her buttons.

Flying back across the room I pressed myself up against her fragile body, placing my hands over her head, flat against the door way. Her breathing had inclined as she looked up at me,

"I want you to take me Edward," She whispered.

My lips puckered at her request, as I softly grazed the side of her beautiful face with my hand,

"I want to; believe me, but I can't," I whispered back taking a step back and placing my hands back into my pockets. She was furious that I had turned her down; I believe that it was more of an embarrassment. She turned around and walked out of my bedroom door heading for her room,

**"_Stay put Edward; Stay Put," I warned myself,_**

**"_All you had to do was say that I wasn't your type. You didn't have to tease me," she shot back,_**

**"_Tease you, who was teasing who," I countered,_**

**"_Good night Edward," She sighed,_**

**"_Good night Abby," I breathed back._**

It had been a long time since I had seen someone sleep, to dream. I hadn't realized that she could do that and the idea of seeing her dreams fascinated me. I knew that it wasn't right this obsession that I had for her, but the idea of being able to dream even if it was her doing the dreaming was what forced me to enter her damn bedroom. However I wasn't prepared for the site of her. I half expected her to be in some lacy teddy, but all she was wearing was a man's black t-shirt. **_Wait that was my damn T-shirt_**, I smiled that she had somehow managed to get this from my room when she started to dream.

There I was walking toward her in the hall of her school; she was picturing me as an angel, glistening in the rays of light. I couldn't imagine why anyone would group me in the same category as an angel but she did. She dreamed of me pushing her hard against that locker and kissing her. Her dream was so vivid that I could smell the way I smelt to her, feel the way I felt to her and see myself as she had viewed me.

She thought I was beautiful, and damn she did want me. I thought that she was just playing some damn game, but she wanted me, desired me, craved me just as I had her,

"Edward….." She mumbled as I took a stance, kneeling beside her bed.

* * *

**Alright so I know that I kind of jump right into it, skipping ten years and fast forward where Edward has returned, but I really just didn't want to prolong this detail, I wanted to get on with the story. I know that this is rather different from Shawn Fusion, but thats just how I roll, te he! **

**Truly I have no gangster in me lol. **

**Anyhow let me know what you all thought of the new story, oh and I have posted the title page I worked on for The Rise Of A New Beginning, on my site along with the full summary, same tab, my story inspired by Twilight, same site too mythoughtsonrobertpattinson(dot)weebly(dot)com. **

**I will continue to do all my updates on there as well as the photo's. I hope you like this story and if you do show me some love and hit Review LOL **


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**_Chapter two_**

**_Dreams

* * *

_**

**First of all I want to say wow! ****Already The Rise Of A New Beginning is on the favorite list on several of you fantastic writers lists. ****Already receiving such positive feed back from you all is just simply wonderful. ****There are no words. ****I am thrilled that you are all loving it, and I hope that I don't disappoint.**

**I don't own any of the Twilight Characters they belong to Stephine Meyer **

**Happy Reading ;)**

* * *

**Abby's Point Of View**

when I woke the next morning I had this strange feeling of being violated. I can't explain how I know these things, but I vaguely remember Edward standing by my bedside. Needles to say that didn't impress me,

"_**Stay out of my dreams," **_

"_**Well stop dreaming about me,"**_

It was Saturday, but there was no rest for the wicked. Carlisle would be expecting me in his study in less than a half hour. Tossing the blankets aside I grabbed a pair of old jeans tattered at the knee, and a white tank top out of my closet and headed for my bedroom door.

I was strolling down the hall, going over yesterday's events in my head. I felt a little bad using my talents on Edward, but I needed to know what his intentions were; after that damn kiss…..

"_**Did he look at me like his kid sister? Did he have a little something for me? Or was he just trying to fuck with me?" **_I couldn't figure it out when I heard his thoughts,

"_**No…..No…..And Maybe…"**_

I hated that he was able to violate my private thoughts, and with that I tuned him out hearing his protest,

"_**Awe….. it was just getting good too," he chuckled, **_

Note to self, I have to be more careful around Edward…..

Carlisle wasn't waiting in his study for me as per usual, which wasn't like him at all. I took a seat in his brown leather chair waiting on him, when I noticed Edward and Carlisle talking in the back yard,

"What are you two up to?" I questioned walking down the back steps into the yard,

"Shh….. Edward is concentrating on his talents," He whispered as I turned to Edward, taking in his closed eyes in concentration.

I was curious to see what he was doing and opened my mind, trying to read his but there was nothing but that damn static,

"Good Son; now what is your mother thinking about?" Carlisle asked,

"If you'll be mad at her for spending four hundred dollars, on a red dress," He chuckled, opening his eyes,

"That's hardly impressive," I shot out,

"Abby dear Esme is out of town in Forks, this is the furthest Edward has pushed his talent. It is very impressive," he declared as I took in the smug fuck'n look on Edward's face,

"Alright Carlisle; my turn now," I turned for the door,

"I thought that since it was a nice day, that we might practice your talents outside today," He questioned,

"Carlisle; I would rather do this in private," I whispered into his ear,

"Really… good hearing," Edward tapped at his temple, as I glared at him,

"What's the matter princess, can't handle the pressure?" he chuckled,

"Alright let's do this," I huffed, taking my stance in front of Carlisle, as Edward stood at his side,

"Alright Abby let's, just start where we left off yesterday,"

Right on… I was going to fuck with Edward more. The problem was that I needed him to open his mind so that I could take it over,

"Carlisle; I can't do what I need to do with Edward, currently keeping his mind from me," I snickered as Carlisle gave Edward a nod to do what I asked of him,

"Really Edward; it's quite fantastic, you have to see it to believe it," Carlisle shot out in excitement.

I don't know if it was the fact that his father had asked him to do it, or if it was just plain curiosity, but whatever it was he opened his mind up,

"_**Now you listen here missy, you better not do something to my brain," He warned**_

I smirked, closed my eyes in concentration, searching his mind until he let himself completely go. This was so much easier than I thought it was going to be, walking over to him my eyes forcing him to stare directly into mine unable to move, I ordered him to jump up and down on one leg.

When he had done as I had commanded of him, I told him to say that he was an Asshole.

"I'm an Asshole," he whispered out.

I couldn't control the laughter that escaped my lips forcing our connection to falter. I was currently holding onto my sides as Edward came back to reality, blinking a few times. Carlisle was laughing right along with me when Edward asked what the hell just happened,

"You just said you were an asshole," I confirmed,

"What; she has mind control too?" Edward shot out in confusion at Carlisle,

"Actually Edward; Abby has most of our gifts, other thanhaving to drink blood, strength, speed, and immortality," he confirmed.

"She actually has a few that we don't posses," he continued,

"Like what?" he looked at my direction as I caught his eyes, locked them with mine and started to remember that kiss. All I had to do was remember how soft his lips were, how firm they pressed against mine, how weak in the knees he made me.

I lingered around in his head forcing him to picture me in a black lace teddy, calling him to me…..

**Edward; take me know, I puckered my lips, waving him to come to me. I want to feel your hard cock, I need you to take me now….. As he lingered toward me I pictured his mother Esme in that Black Teddy…**

"Oh Fuck," He screamed out covering his eyes, falling to the ground.

"What did she show you Edward?" Carlisle question,

"Something very disturbing..." He shot back hissing between his now exposed teeth,

"Why are your teeth exposed son?" Carlisle helped Edward from the ground,

"Blood she showed me blood," he whispered,

"Abby; you must not do that again," He warned,

"But I…."

"_**Shut up! Don't tell him what you showed me…"**_

"_**Why; I'm not getting into trouble because you lied,"**_

"_**Because… Do you want him to know that my teeth are exposed… Because of you?"**_

"_**What?... Ohhhhhhh" **_

I hadn't realized that Vampires teeth expose themselves when they get turned on. Yes; aright I lived with Vampires but I had never dated one, so I had no damn idea that they did that. I was feeling rather pleased with myself when Carlisle wanted to continue, Edward of course wouldn't allow me to use his mind anymore and shut me out, filling it with nothing but static again.

Carlisle and I had been working on a new ability of mine lately but it caused me so much fatigue that I couldn't push it all the way just yet,

"Come on Abby; that's it, just a little more," Carlisle pushed me to go further,

"I can't Carlisle, it's just too much," I breathed,

"Oh please pfffft," Edward huffed out pissing me off, sending my body to fill with rage.

My blood was boiling, my fingers tingling, the angrier I became. It felt as though I was levitating off the ground in a fit of fury. The wind picked up all around me sending my hair to whip behind me,

"Keep making her upset Edward, Its working," Carlisle shot out

"No problem," he snickered, when I heard his thoughts loud and clear,

"_**You call that a talent, that kiss, that was just pathetic," **_

That was it, there was no turning back, I could hear Carlisle telling Edward to watch it, that whatever he was doing he had pushed me further then I had went before, and that he had no idea what I was able to do.

Edward didn't take his warning to heart and continued with his inner monologue pushing me into the darkness. The next thing I know I woke up on the ground Carlisle hovering over me asking me if I was alright,

"I'm very tired," I whispered, as Edward picked me up into his arms and carried me back into the house, placing me on the bed.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I had never seen anything like Abby in all of my existence, she was spectacular. Truth be told I was scared shitless when her eyes turned a strange yellow color, and then when her feet levitated off of the ground, it was a damn miracle.

What had startled me the most was when the wind picked up like a tornado blowing all around us, and that light… The clouds opened up sending down this strange light threw her body and out threw her hands hitting me in the chest, knocking me back twenty feet or so.

It felt like I was being electrocuted, the sparks were literally coming out of my fingers as I shock it off. I suppose that it was a good damn thing that I was day walker, because according to my father's hypothesis he believed that it was the sun rays, that shot threw her hands, which could in fact kill vampires. I wasn't happy that this was the only way she could kill vampires, I wanted death; welcomed it and she was the only person apart from a stake in my heart that could kill me.

"I can make an exception," She whispered from my arms as I looked down at her,

"I'll remember that," I smiled,

"I was really creepy looking, what happened?" She spoke softly taking in the image of her I currently had in my head.

"I don't know princess," I breathed placing her down on her bed gently, pulling the covers over her small frame.

I had no idea what my father and Abby had been up to these last ten years. No idea what powers she did contain, and now was as good a time as any to find this all out. When I had asked my father of her gifts, he didn't tell me much, as he didn't know that much about it himself.

I felt bad for Abby; I at least knew how to use my gifts. I was never alone with my vampire talents, Carlisle and Esme helped me with that, but I was alone with my mind reading gift. I remember how alone I felt, how hard it was to hear the inner monologue of everyone in the damn world, how over whelming it had all become. Until I learned how to turn them off, until I couldn't read Bella's thoughts.

This is what had attracted me to Bella in the first place that she was the one being in the world, who I couldn't read. Now there was Abby, who could shut me off or welcomed me in whenever she felt fit to do so. Her powers intrigued me more than they should have, but I felt sorry for her none the less and now had this strange desire to protect her,

"Carlisle; I want to help," I whispered out,

"I know; you want to protect her don't you?" I looked at him shocked,

"Is this another power she possesses?" I questioned,

"I don't believe that it's a power she can use, but one of many that she can't control," he confirmed,

"What do you mean?" I walked around his desk of books, following him,

"Look there is things about Abby that she can't control. Like her sex appeal, how you can't lie to her, why you feel that you need to protect her now," He waved around the room,

"These are things that you need to work on, like her fragrance. You need to learn how to control your desire for it. She can't stop it, and she hates that it drives us mad," He confirmed.

Abby had slept the rest of the day; I stood over her bed watching as she dreamed. There were things in her dream that frightened me a little. She dreamed about crucifixes, demons, angles and of all things vampires.

I watched her dream, as she stood there in front of a church, vampires all around her; Cain standing behind his vampire army, the sky opening up and the light shooting from her hands burning all of them. I watched as she turned to me her hair flying all around, reaching for me and when I reached to take her hand she turned to ash.

I let a scream escape my lips, waking her in the process,

"Edward; are you alright?" She asked placing her hand on my arm as her chest moved rapidly up and down.

"How is that possible? Not only did I see your dreams, but I shared in them? I was dreaming right along with you?" I shot out in a profound breath,

"I don't know Edward, that's never happened before," she confirmed rubbing her head,

"Are you alright?" I took her face into my hands,

"I think so; I just feel a little dizzy," she confirmed,

"Why do you dream of Cain?" I asked,

"I don't know, I have read about him, but I have never had an encounter with him before," She whispered,

"No one has Abby, but your dream it felt so real, like it had already happened. How many times have you had this dream?" I questioned,

"Enough; I guess," She shrugged,

"Have you told Carlisle about them?" I ran my hand down her face,

"No Edward! I don't want to!" whined.

"Why?"

"Because, there just dreams. They don't mean anything, nothing for him to worry about," She smiled,

"Do you think that you could do it again?" I asked intrigued that I was able to share in her dreams,

"I think so," She smiled placing her hand on the side of my face,

I sat there on the edge of the bed as she began staring deep into my eyes. When she told me to close my eyes, I couldn't fight it and did as I was told. I knew that this was one of her powers, but no matter what I did I couldn't resist her orders. Then the images started to appear, first there was a fog, then Abby was standing in the middle of it all wearing a black cloak. She turned and faced me mouthing help and when I reached for her again her eyes changed yellow as she levitated off of the ground and into the sky, sending fire to fill the sky.

My eyes shot open as the fire started to fall from the sky,

"What the hell was that?" I breathed,

"I don't know? But I do know that they have started since you have been around," She confirmed as I sat there looking at her,

"Edward; I don't know how or why, but these dreams feel to me like there a glimpse into my future. Like I was born to end the earth or something like that," She shuttered,

"They scare you; don't they?" I acknowledge,

"No Edward; they terrify me," she confirmed.

I didn't know how or what just happened, but I did know that she was right we did share some sort of connection. I had no idea how this was possible or what it was meant for, but one thing I was sure of and that was that Abby was scared shitless.

The desire that I had for her, had to be more than some just damn gift she possessed. I could barely contain myself around her, her fragrance was something else completely. I wasn't sure how long I could restrain myself from drinking her blood. I had to get the hell out of here and as fast as I could.

When I took a stand to leave she grabbed me by my arm and begged me to stay with her. Telling me that she trusted me and she knew that I wouldn't drink from her. I begged her to let me go, when she released me from her hold,

"I promise Edward; I won't use my gifts on you anymore," She sighed pulling her pillow close to her chest curling up into a tight ball, sobbing as I reached the door way. Her thoughts were loud and clear, she was telling me the truth she was terrified and scared to share that with anyone. She was alone in her worry, scared that if Carlisle knew too much he would cast her aside.

I couldn't just let her lay there trying to keep herself together. Grunting I about faced and laid beside her on the bed allowing her to use my chest as her personal pillow. It was so wrong but it felt so right, I wanted to touch her, hold her and tell her that I would protect her with my very being, but I just laid there like a chump.

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen, I had looked into this and wasn't sure that she was even able to do it. We worked on this for years, and it only took Edward ten minutes to force the light out of her. The old legends had claimed that the Healers could burn a vampire day or night by opening the sky, drawing the energy from the sun.

Day Walkers are those that are born of a vampire parent and a humanoid parent. This can be from conception or from a bite to the humanoid while pregnant. Esme was a human when I met her impregnating her with Edward. When Edward was born, I changed Esme and watched as he grew, still weaker than us and unable to have immortality. I feared for my son's safety, if he was sought out by the Volturi, so on my son's twentieth birthday, I experimented, taking the risk of changing him into a full blooded vampire.

But what happened was phenomenal; he had all of our abilities, strength, speed but he was now able to walk in the sun, he didn't need to rest and he could read people's minds. My wife and I had to stay hidden from the sun, hiding behind tinted windows or living in the shadows and we needed to rest. If we didn't rest we became weaker, unable to protect ourselves. This was why we had moved to Seattle, it rained almost every day and the cloud coverage allowed us to venture out during the day.

There have been legends of day walkers before, but never one quite like Edward. He was unique and I took pride that he had come from my loins. However Edward had agreed to his transformation; welcoming it in the beginning but when he was transformed he believed he was an abomination from god, and begged me to end his life. In my own selfishness I couldn't do what he asked of me, so when he met Bella and had finally welcomed this life I was thrilled.

But having to watch as his life left that day she choose Jacob, was probably one of the most difficult things I had ever had to do in all my four hundred years. It took many years before Edward even began to talk again.

Now Abby was a part of our lives, and I knew that she had the ability to make him fall in love with her. What I couldn't understand was why it wasn't working, was it that her powers didn't work on Edward like the rest of us? Or was it that she didn't want to?

I knew that wanting her to force Edward to fall in love with her was wrong, but I wanted to see my son happy, and I knew that she could do that for him. Regardless of whether or not she could do it, I wasn't blind. He hadn't looked at another woman like this since Bella. He had made a promise with himself that he would never fall in love again; but yet here he was….. Wanting to protect Abby with his very being. I watched as he hovered around her like she was this fragile porcelain doll.

His reaction to her pleased me more than it should. I wanted my son happy and I suppose that it didn't matter if it wasn't real, he would think that his feelings for her were more real than anything he had ever known. Choosing a vampire wife wasn't like being human, you couldn't get a divorce and when you made the transformation your partner was connected to you. You were their master… at least that's what the human legends claimed us to be, you were bound for all eternity. Their where perks, they did have to do as they were commanded by me, but I never truly forced this little detail, I wanted them to be free with their decision making. If I had used this talent, Abby would be a vampire by now and Edward and she would be married.

"Carlisle the sun is coming up, time to draw the shade and head to bed," Esme took me from my inner demons. I was glad that Edward was currently distracted with Abby to pay me no mind, I would have to be more careful. I took my wife's lead and entered our chambers, wondering what it would be like not to have to rest, to be able to walk in the sun,

"Good; night," Edward appeared before us in the door way,

"Good night Edward, watch over Abby; Dear," Esme cooed,

"Yes mother," He rolled his eyes helping his mother into her coffin and then returned to me. As I lay down he hovered over me,

"I do care for her father," He confirmed holding the lid up, closing his eyes,

"Then love her," I smiled,

"Pfttt, it's not that simple," he snickered,

"Why so son?" I placed my hand on his,

"If it is true…. that she can force me to love her…..then…"

"Then what?"

"Then it's not real," he whispered,

"What is real Edward? Your feelings for her feel real, so that is what matters," I smiled pulling the lid shut, watching as his eyes tightened.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I understood my father's desire for me to fall in love with Abby. He blamed himself for all of my misery, but in truth I was the only one to blame. It was my decision to become this, only wanting immortality to live with my parents forever, not wanting them to have to go through the pain my death would cause. But when I had become something entirely different, I wanted death; death would be easier for them to deal with, then having to protect me for the rest of my life from the Volturi's watchful eyes.

I had no idea how they were able to hide myself and Abby from the Volturi, all these years. They were never questioned or even checked in on, so I guess that Abby chose the right family for her escape from the orphanage. Carlisle told me once that when he met Abby that he had this strong desire to look after her, to protect her. I never fully understood that until now, now I was doing the same damn thing, wanting nothing but her safety.

"_**Edwardddd…." **_

My head turned abruptly around taking me from my inner struggles as I took in her screaming out my name in her thoughts. The good thing about being a Vampire was that it only took seconds for me to arrive at any given destination; the problem was that no matter how fast I could run it still felt like an eternity trying to get to her. She was dreaming again her body twisted up in an arch on the bed with pain filling her beautiful face. I took my stance unsure as to what to do and shook her shoulders with force,

"Wake up Abby, it's just a dream," I hollered out trying to wake her from her nightmare when her body straightened, jerking me, and sending me to fly across the room. I watched as her body levitated off the bed and floated toward the ceiling, her hair fluttering around in slow hypnotic motion,

"Abby wake up damn it!" I screamed only to get nothing.

I closed my eyes in concentration and searched her mind praying to god that she hadn't tuned me out,

"_**Edward…I love you…" **_

There she was again the fire all around her, reaching saying her goodbye's to me. I was reaching for her again; telling her to come back to me, when she smiled tilted her head back and turned into ash again,

"_**No Abby; it's just a dream, wake up damn it, come back to me…."**_

My voice was just a whisper, somewhere off in the distance as I felt her hand placed lovingly on the side of my face. I blinked a few times trying to come back to reality, when I smelt her fragrance. I threw myself across the room, trying to compose my teeth, when she slowly stalked toward me. It was hard to explain but her face was glistening off of the ray's of the sun peering through the window,

"What is that?" I questioned as I pointed at her face,

"What is it Edward, what do you see?" She asked bending down, placing her hand onto my shoulder.

"Your face is glistening, shinning, sparkling…" I didn't know what word I should use to describe the beautiful vision I had before me. She turned and looked into the mirror, looking at herself,

"Edward I look normal to me," She confirmed as I looked in the mirror and still saw her face sparkling,

"No Abby you are beaming,"

"Well; Carlisle, tells me that sometimes he still sees me as a ten year old girl. I guess that everyone sees me differently," She shrugged with a little bit of a smirk on her face as she helped me from the floor.

Her hand was warm to the touch, which sent shivers down my spine,

"Sorry about that, it won't happen again," She confirmed placing her hands at her side,

"No; I rather liked it, I haven't felt the warmth of a human since….." I hesitated,

"Since… Bella?" She questioned,

"How did you know that?" I shot out as I watched her mimic me,

"Mind reading abilities…" she tapped at her temples, snickering all the while,

"Yes; Since Bella," I confirmed taking her hand in mine, just so I could feel her warmth again.

When I opened my eyes, we were floating in mid air, I let a gasp escape my lips as she started to chuckle,

"For a vampire Edward, you're not very brave,"

It wasn't the fact that I was in mid air, fuck…. I could do that myself. It was the fact that she was able to do it that startled me. The legends didn't mention anything like this and the more that was revealed to me the more that I knew the legends were wrong,

"Abby has that ever happened before? The levitation off the bed I mean?"

"Honestly Edward, I don't know. I have never had someone connected to my dreams like you before," She blushed, placing us back down onto our feet. The color that painted her cheeks was absolutely stunning. I was in awe of her, to have most of our abilities and still remain human, she was spectacular. I was hovering over her staring into her eyes, her eyes in turn wondering mine,

"What is it Edward?" She questioned as I readied myself for her fragrance, my lips curling around my exposed teeth, placed my right arm around the small of her back, pulled her in close to me, lifted her chin in my left hand and lowered my face to hers,

"Stay still," I warned as she eyed me in confusion.

Startled she froze for an instant remembering the feelings of our kiss earlier. There was need for both of us; she made it obvious to me. I leaned forward and reached out, quiet with intent now, tangling my hand in her hair and placed my lips upon hers. As she pressed back harder a faint hope had sprung up in the back of her mind, that I had come back to rescue her from her darkened life.

She wanted me, desired me just as I had her, but her honor…her love for God, had forbidden her to even consider such a dangerous temptation. It didn't take me long to pull back from her, or to remind myself to watch my way, more carefully,

"No; Edward, don't stop," She protested as I frowned, and tugged at the front of my pants, adjusting myself with the slightest bit of embarrassment,

"Please; stop using your gifts to seduce me. You're a virgin for fuck sakes," I spat out,

"Yes Edward, I am a virgin, but that…that was all you," She smirked leaning into me,

"You didn't use any of your powers," I whispered trying to catch my breath,

"No I told you that I wouldn't," She huffed.

I couldn't believe that she was a virgin; she definitely didn't act like one. But even I wasn't that much of an asshole. Her first time should be special to one she loved, or at least her husband. I knew from that moment that I wouldn't be so foolish in the future,

"Edward; stop acting like you took my virtue, we just shared in a kiss," She huffed,

"Listen women, I want you more then you could possible know. But I won't force it, it will happen when you are ready," I confirmed as she stood there, her mouth gaped open,

"You aren't even going to protest that, god wouldn't like It." she questioned with her brow furrowed,

"No; when you're ready," I confirmed watching as she smiled a little in morbid fascination,

"You do truly like me, don't you?" She whispered stalking toward me,

"God help me; I do,"

* * *

**So there you have it...let me know what you all thought about the second chapter. **

**As always there is a picture posted on my site to go along with chapter two. **

**If you are new to my stories and don't know what I'm talking about, just simply check out my profile and you will find the link to my home page. **

**Hope you liked the chapter and the picture, also if your new I do most of my updates and status reports on twitter, you may follow me (parsonsapril) to find out how far along I am...**

**As always thanks for your continued support...April**


	3. Chapter 3 School's In

**Chapter three**

**School's in

* * *

**

**Wow people you are truly amazing.. ****My heart is racing ever damn time I get a review, hit, email, favorite or alert. ****You have all blown me right out of the water. **

**I can only hope that I don't disappoint. ****Now I just want to mention that I know my story has taken on a religious rant, and yes I do have my own beliefs, there is no way shape or form that I am trying to tell you what to believe in…. obviously I am not a religious writer as I write sexual content, and curse words among many other things. **

**T****o address one more thing, that I have been emailed about regarding Twilight…Yes I am a huge fan of Twilight and of course ROB Yummy….****But what I am first and far most is a big movie buff…**

**I know that a lot of you are wondering why I have not stayed true to the story line, ****well all I can say is that I truly love vampires and there is just things about vampires, that I feel is very fascinating ****and I wanted to share that love I have for the creatures with you all. **

**I hope that you all continue to enjoy The Rise Of A New Beginning along with me, now that I cleared that all up. ****Anyhow I know shut the hell up already and get on with it,**

**I don't own any of the characters, other then Abby they belong to stephenie meyer and a big thanks to Dee for Editing :) **

**Happy reading ;)

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

She wanted me, desired me just as I had her, but her honor…her love for God, had forbidden her to even consider such a dangerous temptation. It didn't take me long to pull back from her, or to remind myself to watch my way, more carefully,

"No; Edward, don't stop," she protested as I frowned, and tugged at the front of my pants, adjusting myself with the slightest bit of embarrassment,

"Please; stop using your gifts to seduce me. You're a virgin for fuckssake," I spat out,

"Yes Edward, I am a virgin, but that…that was all you," She smirked leaning into me,

"You didn't use any of your powers," I whispered trying to catch my breath,

"No I told you that I wouldn't," She huffed.

I couldn't believe that she was a virgin; she definitely didn't act like one. But even I wasn't that much of an asshole. Her first time should be special to one she loved, or at least her husband. I knew from that moment that I wouldn't be so foolish in the future,

"Edward; stop acting like you took my virtue, we just shared in a kiss," She huffed,

"Listen women, I want you more then you could possibly know. But I won't force it, it will happen when you are ready," I confirmed as she stood there, her mouth gaped open,

"You aren't even going to protest that, god wouldn't like It." she questioned with her brow furrowed,

"No; when you're ready," I confirmed watching as she smiled a little in morbid fascination,

"You do truly like me, don't you?" She whispered stalking toward me,

"God help me; I do,"

I hadn't lied, her gift seen too that. I wanted her more than life it's self, more than blood, more than anything in the damn world,

"I have to go…and er…. take care of something," I smiled nervously,

"When are you going to tell them the truth Edward?" She questioned,

My thoughts of blood, had me craving the liquid, but when she found out my little secret unable to hide it from her, I was furious,

"I don't want them to know, so you would do well to keep that to yourself," I warned, grabbing her shoulders,

"Your father wouldn't be angry, it's only natural what you're doing," She confirmed,

"It's hardly natural Abby," I let go of her and hung my head in shame,

"You're a vampire; you need human blood to survive. Stealing it from a hospital is pretty saint full to me," She smiled lingering her hand out to touch my face,

"No stop; I can't control myself when I'm hungry," I placed my hands over my exposed teeth,

"Please Edward; don't hide your teeth from me," She whispered removing my hand from my mouth.

When my teeth were exposed in front of her, she reached out and touched each one of my fangs in-between her fingers. I couldn't understand the smile that had reached her face, why she was fascinated by my nature, why she approved of me drinking human blood, even if I didn't drink it directly from humans. Why she understood my lying to my parents, how she knew how I felt all the damn time and why the hell she trusted me?

I shook my head forcing myself to come back to reality, placing her hands back onto her own chest,

"I have to feed, I'll be back later. Do you think you can look after yourself for an hour or so?" I whispered, hungry as hell and with her fragrance currently dancing all around me I needed my fix more so now then I had ever needed it,

"Yes Edward; I'll be just fine," She confirmed,

I jetted off without so much as a goodbye, I think in truth she had read my thoughts and knew how much I was struggling to be near her. Damn I didn't want her to feel like I couldn't stand to be near her, like she was my weakness. As I reached the front door I turned struggling with going and getting what I needed, or telling her that this wasn't her fault,

"_**It's alright Edward, I understand."**_

"_**I just need to feed; it will be easier to be near you if I do," **_

"_**I know; I'll be waiting,"**_

Maybe this mind reading thing would turn out to be a good thing after all. There was no need to say things or screw up how I felt, or what I wanted to say. She would always know the truth and this little detail would make things a little less hard.

I hated that I had to leave her alone in that house, with my parents sleeping in their coffins and all, but I was sure that she had come accustomed to it by now. But never the less, she should have always been protected. That got me thinking about what she had been through in her life already, how she must be a strong women to have endured such a thing. I had to chuckle to myself when the memory of Carlisle telling me that she didn't possess our strength, came flooding back to me.

How could he not think that she had strength? Alright so she couldn't pick up a damn Javex bottle without struggling, but her strength consisted from inside, not physical but mentally, she was the strongest being on the face of this earth. At least that was my damn opinion of her. I realized that I had been a complete moron to have thought, that I was suffering more than anyone else in the world, when I had lost Bella to that fucken Jacob. How could my parents have even lived with me, I had to have caused them so much misery. I knew that my father blamed himself for my misery, but damn it I had welcomed misery, placed it on myself and now for some reason I was ready to live again, ready to fall in love again, and ready to be with Abby.

I had tried the animal diet for a while, but its substance never truly gave me what I needed. I guess it would be like a human vegetarian only eating tofu. I was never fully satisfied and I was becoming what humans would have called malnourished. I couldn't function right, and my body was resisting the blood. I hated having to drink from humans and so the only thing that was available to me was the blood donations at the hospital. It wasn't the same as drinking human blood, it was cold and not very fresh, which made it taste horrible, but it was better than the alternative.

I never felt good about taking the blood from someone who might have needed it. I guess in some ways I felt like I was still killing humans as I was taking someone's life force when I stole it, but I couldn't force myself to drink from them. For Abby to have said that she thought my actions of stealing the blood was pretty saint full was ridicules. Sure I wasn't taking it directly from human's veins but I was taking it from them none the less. I had lied to my parents about the animal blood, hoping that one day they might venture down my way of life. Of course the animal blood would only sustain us for a while, and I would have to tell them the truth but it would be better then hearing the cries from humans as they were practically drained. I knew that my father thought his way was the right way, clearing their memories after we had fed, so that they would have never known what had happened to them, but the images of their fearful faces would always remain burned into my mind.

I had always felt alone, struggling with my inner demons, but now I could literally see that my demons were nothing compared to Abby's. I had to come to the realization that Bella was gone; she had chosen a different way of life. I needed to get on with mine; I know that she would have wanted that, but still I couldn't stop loving her. Maybe Abby was just what I needed, something new; something fresh, and something different. _**"Abby"**_ I was wondering the streets lost in my thoughts, when it hit me that it was almost night time, she had been alone all day.

"_**I'm on my way," **_

"_**Alright Edward…In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer,"**_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**Oh I was just reading," She confirmed,**_

I couldn't believe that she was reading about vampire slayers, what the hell did she think she was Buffy? When I had finally made my way up the stairs and into her room she was sitting at her desk, looking up at me from a rather large book,

"What's that?" I walked around behind her and looked over her shoulder,

"It's a book of vampire, legends," she whispered

As I leaned in to read the page, she closed the book and turned looking me directly in the eyes,

"Where have you been? I have been waiting all damn day for you to return home?" She huffed out, obviously cross with me,

"What are you; my wife? Must I report every damn thing to you?" I hissed back,

"No; Edward, but when you tell a girl that you won't be long…..Don't be!"

She was cute as hell crossing her arms, in a fit of rage. I couldn't help myself and let a little chuckle escape my lips,

"Did you miss me?" I eyed her,

"No!" She squeaked, so I knew she was lying,

"Well; I don't need a damn ability to know that you're lying,"

I grabbed her arm with force, sending her to fly into my chest, stared her deep in the eyes and lowered my lips toward hers. She let a sigh escape her luscious mouth as she closed her eyes, I had her right where I wanted her; all willing and shit. I tilted my head slightly off to the left, bent her back making her react into an arch and kissed her neck softly,

"I missed you too," I whispered into her ear and pulled myself back into a standing position.

Getting closer to her was becoming easier as the days passed, but her fragrant blood was still way too tempting to go any further. I watched as she just stood there waiting for me to kiss her tender lips, waiting for me to touch her, to taste her, to have my way with her.

I was rather pleased that she had this reaction to me; I at least knew that I still had some sort of power over her. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a being who wanted to take control of her, but damn I still had balls and I didn't want her to emasculate me entirely.

**Abby's Point Of View**

After my stupid scared, childish thoughts of being a virgin had surfaced, Edward freaked out completely, telling me that he needed blood. Then there was his dirty little secret, airing out for the taking. He was full of shame that he was still drinking human blood, but I couldn't understand why he was struggling so much with his choices in his life style.

I truly did think that what he was doing was at the very least miraculous. He could have drunk right from the source, but he chose a different path and for that I envied him. I could almost feel how much he loathed drinking blood, how shameful he felt after words. This was the very reason I had told him, that it was only natural what he was doing. My intentions where to help him with his inner struggles, and it didn't help that being around me made him desire blood more often, but when he reacted trying to hide himself from me tore me apart. I was use to seeing vampires; it was nothing new, but Edward was still use to hiding himself from the world,

"Please Edward; don't hide your teeth from me," I whispered removing his hand from his mouth.

When his teeth were finally exposed, I reached out and touched each one of his fangs in-between my thumb and index finger. I smiled trying to calm his rattled nerves, when I kept hearing his inner monologue. He couldn't understand why I was fascinated with his kind, him, or Vampires in general. Why I had trusted him, I stood there waiting for him to calm his ass down when he shook his head and placed my hands onto my chest.

"I have to feed, I'll be back later. Do you think you can look after yourself for an hour or so?" He whispered out,

"Yes Edward; I'll be just fine," I confirmed,

I understood that having my presence around him, when he craved blood was a very dangerous thing. I hated that whenever my family got hungry, that my blood drove them mad. However I could hear Edward's struggles with my blood, he craved it more than any other blood that he had ever come into contact with. I had stood there with a proud little smirk on my face when his thoughts revealed to me that he desired my blood more so then Bella's. He never believed that there would be another person in the world, who smelled to him like she had, and yet here I stood smelling more desirable then she was.

I know that Edward thought he had made me feel, that his desire for blood was my fault, but I welcomed it knowing that he couldn't resist me for long. Which meant that soon I would be a vampire….My train of thought was lost when I heard Edward struggling on whether he should feed or explain to me that it wasn't my fault,

"_**It's alright Edward, I understand."**_

"_**I just need to feed; it will be easier to be near you if I do," **_

"_**I know; I'll be waiting,"**_

Although I hated that he was leaving me alone, I was very much use to it. I waited for a few hours patently and when he still hadn't returned to me and I couldn't hear his damn ramblings, I grew tired of being patient. Wondering around the house for a while, I stopped at the piano, placing my fingers on the ivory keys. I played a few notes before I became bored and headed for Carlisle's study. I needed to catch up on my research; Edward had become a rather large distraction.

Going to college to become an historian was mostly for show, as I needed answers of where my kind had come from. Carlisle had pushed the idea, telling me that College might help explain things to me a little better then he could. I never fully understood that considering he was four hundred years old, if I wanted to know anything he was the being to tell me. Nothing in College was going to answer any of my damn questions, and in truth I thought Carlisle wanted me to have every human experience before I was turned. But here I was in my second year, on the honor roll no less. Every damn kid in school feared me, or hated me. I never truly had any real friends other then Alice, but she was a little strange in her own right, sometimes a little too bubbly for me, but she was the only friend that I had in Seattle.

Currently thinking about my little pixy friend, I picked up the phone and dialed her number,

"Hey there girlfriend, what's shaken bacon?" she giggled, god she was way too bubbly,

"Did I tell you that Edward has come home?" I whispered into the phone knowing that even though Carlisle and Esme were sleeping they still could hear me,

"No way; shut up, he's so hot," she freaked out,

"Yep the very one," I confirmed,

"Well hook a sister up, damn it!" She huffed,

What a damn tramp, he hadn't even been home for forty eight hours and she was already trying to get on him; wait so was I,

"Hum…Well….We…er…."I started,

"What; wait, did you sleep with your brother?" she shot out,

"He's not my brother, Alice; I'm adopted remember? Besides I haven't even seen him since I was ten years old, so it's not like we have that sort of bond," I rushed out,

"Okay so is it big? I bet it's big? How big are we talking here?" her ramblings were worse than Edward's,

"We never slept together….We kissed," I confirmed,

"That's it? Just a damn kiss?"

"Yeah; what's so bad with that?" I huffed,

"Well I don't want to be the one to tell you this girl, but someone has to, so here it is…..Guys like Edward, really good looking guys like Edward," she sighed,

"Don't wait for sex; they just move on…..they can get it from anyone…. Sorry Hun but I just don't think that you can handle Edward,"

"Ho! How can you say that? You're supposed to be my friend,"

"And a friend never lies," she confirmed,

"Well; I'll have you know that I have him eating right out of the palm of my hand," Not wanting to eat out of it but drink from my wrists, but it was all the same.

"Well; you get down with your bad self," she chuckled.

I had enough of Alice for today and decided against her wishes that I was going to let her go. When Edward still hadn't arrived I went into Carlisle study, there on his desk was a book he was currently reading about vampire myths and legends. I felt bad that he consumed most of his nights trying to figure out about my gifts. He had given me more then I could have ever asked of him, rescuing me from my little dungeon in that orphanage, but still he tried so hard to help me. I understood that he wanted to wait to change me, to see if it would work at all, after what he had put Edward through.

I know that he feared he would ether kill me or that he would change me into something that I would loath, like Edward had. But I wanted this just as much as Edward had in the beginning; the only difference was that I wouldn't shun it no matter what I had become. I wanted to fit in, feel like I belonged somewhere….anywhere, it was better than feeling alone. But the page Carlisle had booked marked intrigued me, Vampire slayers. As I began to read I heard Edward's thoughts,

"_**I'm on my way," **_

"_**Alright Edward…In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer,"**_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**Oh I was just reading,"**_

I took the book upstairs to my room to read it, when I heard the front door open and Edward appeared in my door way,

"What's that?" he pointed at the book and walked behind me,

"It's a book of vampire, legends," I whispered

Edward leaned in to read the page that I was currently reading, and I slammed it shut angry that he had been gone all damn day,

"Where have you been? I have been waiting all damn day for you to return home?" I huffed out,

"What are you; my wife? Must I report every damn thing to you?" He hissed back pissing me off further,

"No; Edward, but when you tell a girl that you won't be long…..Don't be!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. The smug bastard, chuckled out,

"Did you miss me?"

"No!" I squeaked, giving myself away.

"Well; I don't need a damn ability to know that you're lying,"

He grabbed my arm with force, sending me to fly into his chest, stared me deep in the eyes and lowered his mouth watering lips toward mine. I readied myself for what was about to happen, letting a sigh escape threw my mouth as I closed my eyes. Edward's hand grazed down my back, bending me forcing me to react in an instant arch and kissed my neck softly,

"I missed you too," he whispered into my ear, forcing goose bumps to cover my skin and… pulled himself back into a standing position.

I stood there waiting for him to continue, wanting him to have his way with me. I would have given him my virtue in that moment, but he just stood there all smug that he had gotten this reaction from me and when my eyes fully opened, he grinned and walked down stairs,

"Where are you going?" I shot out; irritated that he was nothing but a damn tease,

"I'm going to get dinner ready for you and greet my parents as they awake," He chuckled as I ran down the stairs after him,

"Edward, you are unbelievable," I huffed as he took off in warp speed sending his laughter to shoot all around the room. I could feel his wind whip me in the face as he flew circles around me and hear as he continued with his laughing fit,

"I guess I should say thank you for the compliment," He whispered into my ear, pulling my head back as he wrapped his arms just under my breasts,

"For what?" I breathed,

"Unbelievable…." He chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself,"

When the sun had finally fully set, Edward and I went to Carlisle and Esme's chambers to greet them. I sat at the dinner table and ate my dinner as they watched catching up on our day's events happy as hell that tomorrow it was going to rain. I know that to some people sitting at the table, with two very hungry vampires as I ate, would have caused them to ask me if I had a death wish, but it was as normal to me as you sitting around a dinner table with your family, talking about what had went on with your day.

We were laughing and talking when Esme and Carlisle said theirgoodbyes to Edward and me. They were going to feed this should have bothered me more than it actually did. They never killed anyone, or changed them and the humans never remembered what had happened, but it was Edward's tormented thoughts that made me feel like what they were about to do was very wrong. I put on a smile, waved good bye and told them that I would see them in the morning, turning to Edward,

"You know that what they're doing isn't wrong, right?"

"Oh it's wrong, in more ways than I care to share," He huffed out.

The next morning I woke alone in my room, a little pissed at this factor. I guess I half expected Edward to have watched over me, to have dreamed with me but I was alone. It was the same at breakfast; Carlisle and Esme were there at the table saying their good mornings to me, but no Edward. I was currently pissed wondering where the hell he had run off to, and thinking that he better not have left again, when he showed up at the table smirking,

"Miss me?"

I was starting to get a little sick of his sly ass remarks,

"No!" I stuck my tongue out at him, crossing my arms tightly over my chest,

"Such a grown up gesture," he spit back, this in turn had my veins boiling, my fingers tingling and I could feel myself levitating out of my chair,

"Calm down Abby," Carlisle shot out, but it was too late the rage that was filling my body had taken over and I was now someone else. This time I could feel my eyes changing, they were burning but oddly enough they didn't hurt. The dishes from the table started to lift and float all around me, I couldn't stop and god I wanted to stop, in fear that I would hurt one of them,

"Abby; that kiss was remarkable, I haven't stopped thinking about it," Edward whispered standing from his chair,

"Could I have another?" he lingered toward me, I could feel myself slowly lowering back down to the ground. When I had finally placed both feet safely back down, my knees gave way and I was soaked in my own sweat,

"I don't think she should go to school today," Edward whispered, wiping my soaked hair from my face,

"I agree she will need to rest," Carlisle spoke up,

"No; I want to go to school. A little normalcy, will be good for me right now," I shot out as they all eyed me like I was a lunatic,

"Now I do believe that I was promised a kiss, and I damn well want one," I shot out as Edward smirked giving me a little peck on the lips,

"What the hell was that?"

"Your kiss," he snickered as I took in the smile on Carlisle's face, unable to read his thoughts he was currently humming the theme song from married with children…Love and marriage….love and marriage.

I walked back up stairs a little shaky, and entered the bathroom. I had a hot as hell shower trying to release the tight muscles in my back and when I was finally relaxed I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I wasn't happy with myself when I realized that I hadn't remembered to bring in any clothes with me. I opened the bathroom door peaking around the corner to see if anyone was around, pulled my towel tightly closed and ran for my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me breathing heavily,

"Ahum;" Edward cleared his throat,

I spun around to note him laying on my bed, his arm propped up and his head in his hand, smirking,

"What the hell are you doing in here? I spat at him, holding on to that towel for dear life,

"Giving you what you wanted," He gleamed taking a stand onto the floor, walking over to me, slow and full of intent. When he had finally reached me, he pressed himself hard against my soaking wet body, my hair dripping from the ends and placed his hands above my head, flat on the door. The way his lip curled over his teeth, sent my pussy to shout out for more, his sweet breath lingered all around me as he lowered his face toward mine. It wasn't until his hands left the door way and gently rubbed up and down my bare arm; that I was trembling. His very touch was cold as ice, but soft as silk and god help me I wanted more. I pressed into his mouth with no more restraint left in me, curled my leg around his hip as he grabbed my flesh, and hissed through his teeth and pressed his hard as hell covered in jeans, cock in-between my legs. When the towel fell to the floor I didn't give two shits, and neither did he reaching and grabbing my other leg, wrapping it around him.

In a flash we were on my bed, him straddling me and I was wearing my damn towel again,

"We can't, not now," He breathed, as the denial from him made me blush.

I should have known better, he was too good for me, too good looking and by the feel of that damn cock; he deserved a women that could look after it the way he deserved,

"Abby; I can't read your mind, I don't know what you're thinking, please I beg you say something,"

His eyes wondered my face as I continued to keep him out of my thoughts. I was embarrassed that I had even considered him to want me, desire me like I had him. His rejection stung all over and I couldn't control the urge to sob,

"_**No damn it Abby, don't fuck'n cry,"**_ I gave myself a good scolding, as Edward eyed me in concern,

"Did I hurt you?"

"No? I'm fine," I confirmed sitting up in my own wetness, and I'm not talking about the water from the shower. This man did things to me that I never thought possible, I wanted him to impale me and I knew it was wrong…so very wrong,

"Why would you tell yourself not to cry, then?"

"_**Fuck I had slipped and allowed him into my head,"**_

"I was just a little embarrassed, that's all," I waved it off like it was no big fuck'n deal, but in truth I had died a little inside. I guess that he figured as much when he leaned in and softly kissed me,

"I won't do it until you're ready," he breathed onto my neck, his forehead currently placed on the side of my face,

"But I am ready Edward," I whispered,

"No you're not! You have only known me for three days, you're not ready," he huffed leaping from my bed.

I couldn't understand why everyone in my damn world, felt like they knew what I needed, what I wanted, what I should do…..I knew all these things and I was tired as hell that everyone continued to tell me what I was and better yet what I wasn't.

I stood from my bed watching as he eyed me in confusion, dropped that damn towel giving him a good damn look and strutted toward my closet,

"Well; if you're not going to put out, get your fill and get the hell out! I have to get ready for school," I huffed shaking my ass more than necessary as I walked. I heard my bedroom door slam behind me as I started to put my pants on. I was furious with Edward, I was tired of being teased, I wanted him and I was damn well going to have him, whether he knew it or not.

When I had arrived at school Mr. Timmons was already addressing the class about this week'sprojects. I took my seat already late as hell, when I noticed a bunch of girls off to my right eying up the new meat in class. I couldn't get a good look of him, but from this angle he had nothing on my Edward,

"_**My Edward…There I go thinking I own him already…he doesn't even want me,"**_

Even my inner thoughts were laughing at me as I heard Edward's,

"_**My….Edward, we have labeled things have we?"**_

"_**Fuck you Edward, I'm trying to concentrate on the lesson," **_

"_**Really? Because it seems to me that you were comparing me to that boy, three sections down,"**_

I looked around the room, wondering where the hell he was when I looked back at the boy three sections down, getting up and heading in my direction. But that wasn't just a boy that was…..Edward, what the hell was he doing here?

He took a seat next to me, smirking all the while and leaned in,

"I guess I don't look as good from behind," he snickered,

"I guess not," I huffed trying my damn-dist to ignore him.

The more he breathed, the more his scent lingered and the wetter I got. My legs were soaked and I knew that he knew, he could smell it. The way his lips curled over his teeth, horny as a mother fucker, gave him away. It seemed that his little restraint earlier was wearing on him. I crossed my legs trying to help him calm down before he exposed himself to everyone in the room and I'm not talking about his teeth. His cock was making its appearance known; I looked down catching a little glimpse. I couldn't understand how that thing even fit in his tiny ass jeans. He uncomfortably adjusted himself, grunting in his own pain, served him right if you ask me. When the class was finished I turned to Edward and asked what the hell he was doing here,

"Carlisle and I felt that it would be a good idea, if I enrolled into school to keep an eye on you," He bopped the end of my nose,

"So what like, you'regonna stalk me now?" I huffed back,

"Stalk; baby-sit, call it what you will," he waved in the air,

"You're not in all of my classes are you?"

"Everyone," he confirmed rolling on the back of his heals.

Edward grabbed my books from me, took my hand in his as we entered into the hall of kids. The moment we walked out into that hall hand in hand, my heart started to race, every damn kid in school took notice as to who was currently on Edward's arm. If this wasn't enough our rather sexual display on Friday was sure to have them all talking now.

I wasn't much for gossip and I was never truly in the lime light, people just seemed to notice me when I did something strange, or when they wanted to make fun of someone,

"Abby you are the best looking women on the whole campus, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Edward whispered into my ear,

"Sure Edward," I chuckled

He had no idea just how cheesy his line was, but how much it was needed at that very moment and when I thought things couldn't get any damn better, he leaned in, bending me back, my foot was even in the damn air like the damn movies and planted me with a passionate kiss, giving them all a show.

* * *

**Alright so please let me know what you all think and hit that damn review button. **

**Damn I wish I could read all your minds as to what you are currently thinking, damn that button mocks me lol. **

**Leave me some love people.**

** Remember the picture for this chapter, its now posted….Edward with vampire teeth…yum o lol thanks for reading, until next time…..sending you all thanks….April**


	4. Chapter 4 Red laced panties

Chapter Four

Red laced panties

* * *

Alright people, so first off I'm not sure if I am going to continue to write The Rise Of A New Beginning. I would love to but I am a little concerned with a few things.

The religious part of it seems to be upsetting some, and this was not my intention. Second I want to warn you readers before you continue with this chapter that it will in fact have sexual content. I'm a very saddened that this situation has happened, and I truly had no intent on upsetting anyone, or going against your beliefs.

I also want to point out that everyone has beliefs and were all entitled to them, including myself. Simply put this is a story of fiction…enough said. Anyhow if you all want me to continue please, let me know by sending me your reviews. As Always I don't own the Twilight Characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Big thank you to Dee as always for Editing

I have also update my profile, giving you all little something about myself.

Happy Reading

*Attention* Please read my profile...As I will continue on with The Rise Of A New Beginning ;) The way I see fit

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

The idea of me attending Abby's College had come from Carlisle. I welcomed the idea, as I wanted to be around Abby as much as possible, to keep an eye on her of course. God who am I kidding? I am utterly, hopelessly, drawn to her. The way her long dark brown hair fell loosely off of her shoulder, her laugh; how it could just light up a room, how she covered it with her dainty little hand. How her scent drove me mad, with longing, desire, need and most of all thirst. She was more then I had ever anticipated and I just had to be near her.

The week had drug on, school truly did nothing for me; having graduated at least twenty damn times, but the idea of watching her all day was too much to just, simply pass up. In all my years of existence, I had never met someone like her. Abby was always eager to learn, to please, understand, and to love.

I knew that she desired me as I had her, but the idea that she was still a virgin did things to me. Knowing this private detail in her life, made me feel like I wasn't worthy of it. I knew that she didn't want to share it, ashamed of her virtue. Which I couldn't understand, but I felt honored that she trusted me with this information. It also forced me to resistant from just taking her like I wanted to. Virginity was to be given to someone she valued, someone she loved, or to her husband. I couldn't just take it away from her; my years of existence at least taught me that.

So not only did it make me feel honored, but it turned me on more that her virtue was still intact. Women usually threw themselves at me and I took what I wanted, Abby of course was doing lots of the throwing, but her struggles and love for god, just couldn't allow her to succumb to my lustful ways. Of course she would never tell me this but her thoughts were loud and clear. She was struggling with wanting me to take her and honoring her god. I couldn't force her to make the decision between god and I, this decision would lye heavily on her shoulders.

I had kept myself at a distance, always making sure that someone was around; this last week. I knew that she was struggling as much as I to just give into our temptations. Abby was alone most of the time, her nose so far shoved into a book. That my distance didn't seem to bother her; or at least she didn't allow me to know that it bothered her. We had went about our day like two normal people would, irritating the shit out of each other, laughing, and sharing in on our day's events.

It shouldn't have bothered me that she wasn't throwing herself at me like normal, but damn the more she ignored me the more I desired her. I had been on this earth for a little over a hundred years, and I still had a lot to learn about women. Abby paraded around here in little short, shorts and tank tops; hardly leaving anything to the imagination. What was worse was that her delicate little neck was always on display, her veins twitching, while the blood pumped threw them.

I was currently sitting beside her on the couch, watching some damn chick flick when I reached for the remote,

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Please, I can't take another minute of this damn movie" I huffed out watching as she squinted up her perfect little green eyes, into small slits,

"Put it back; Edward or I'll…"

"You'll what?" I gave her a sly little grin as she tackled me back onto the couch.

We were currently in a wrestling match when my father came in,

"Ahum, I hate to break this up, but Abby you have a visitor," He confirmed smirking all the while.

I watched as Abby darted from me and ran to the front door. Curious as to who was coming to visit her I followed her. Abby didn't have too many friends; in fact I hadn't even met one,

"_**Edward be nice, this is my friend Alice…she ….er …is a little….er….Bubbly,"**_

"_**Can't be any worse then you," **_

When I walked around the white wall, there this petite, short brunette stood. Her hair was cut short, not my taste at all, but she was a cute little thing in her own right, nice ass to boot…I'd tap that,"

"_**Watch yourself Edward," I heard Abby growl, as they headed up the stairs to Abby's room.**_

This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. I could keep Abby out of my thoughts, just as she could keep hers from me, but she couldn't keep Alice's thoughts from ringing in my ears, not to mention the great hearing I have. This pleased me,

"_God damn, that Edward is hot as hell, Abby," Alice praised me,_

"_If you like that sort of thing," Abby countered,_

"_Are you blind women?" I was starting to like this Alice,_

"_Have you boned him yet?" _

"_Stop talking like that!" She sighed before she continued _

"_And no, but it's not a lack of trying on my part," _

I was truly lost for words….

"_I don't think he finds me very attractive," She whispered so low, probably remembering that I had great hearing,_

"_Well then; he doesn't deserve someone like you; but I would show him a thing or two," Alice chuckled out as I heard Abby let out a little chuckle of her own,_

How could she possibly think that I didn't find her attractive, she was beautiful? Every damn time I was near her I was getting a damn woody, was that not enough to answer her damn question? I couldn't bring myself to listen anymore, and decided that I would go out for a little while and fill my hungry desire for blood. If I was going to be spending the entire weekend around her fragrance I would need to get a good fill. Not to mention the fact that she was currently talking about wanting to have her way with me.

As I was heading out my father stopped me,

"Edward; may I talk with you for a moment?" he eyed me, this wasn't going to be good,

"What is it Father?" I eyed him back as we entered his study,

"Abby, seems to be smitten with you, and well I wonder if you might feel the same way, toward her?"

The way he looked at me with his brows furrowed and his little smirk, made this more difficult than it should have been. I wasn't a damn teenager; sure I was trapped in my twenty year old body but I was over a hundred years old for crying out loud. When the hell was he going to realize that? I took in his awkward smile, wanting nothing more than to see me happy when I sighed answering his damn question,

"Yes; Father I told you this already," I nodded giving him the already obvious answer to his question,

"Then why per say are you keeping yourself, unavailable to her?"

"What?" I huffed,

"Really good hearing, remember Edward," He chuckled,

"I can't," I bellowed,

"Oh please, are you going to let that stand in your way?" he shrugged, obviously aware of Abby's virtue,

"Father, I just can't!"

I knew what Carlisle's intentions where, as I knew that nothing in this damn house was kept private. I turned and headed for the door when I got a glimpse of Alice and Abby heading down the stairs and decided that I would stay, just a little while longer,

"Leaving so soon?" I addressed Alice, taking her hand in mine, bending and placing a loving kiss on her hand.

I stood there lingering longer than necessary, smirking when I took in the angry look on Abby's face and then those eyes, …..Damn I needed to get Alice the hell out of here and quick,

"Let me walk you to your car," I smiled at her.

I didn't need to use my mind control on her, as she was more than willing to spend some alone time with me. I opened my mind trying to hear Abby's inner thoughts but I got nothing and this freaked me out more. I had to get rid of Alice and get back to Abby, so that I knew she was all right,

"So how is it you are friends with our Abby?" I questioned, hoping like hell Abby was listening,

"We go way back, middle school, high school, and now college," she smiled leaning up against her car as I hovered over her,

"Do you like Abby, or are you on the market?" She smirked, in an attempt to flirt with me,

"Well; Alice, you are a beautiful women, but I'm afraid that I am currently dating someone,"

"Abby?" She smiled,

"The very one," I smiled closing her door, watching as she honked the horn and drove up the lane way.

When she was completely out of my site I wisped off toward the house. I was standing in the main hall of the house looking around for her. I turned and noted my father reading a book quietly on the couch, my mother right beside him; like nothing even happened. Where the hell was she? I ran upstairs in a flash to find her room empty, I had searched every damn room in the house and she was nowhere in sight,

"Father, where is Abby?" My father didn't even look up from his book and pointed up stairs.

I was rather irritated, that they didn't even seem to care that Abby was about to reveal herself to Alice. I walked slowly back up the stairs in no dire rush this time, as I knew she wasn't in her room and assumed that she was likely in the shower. I left my bedroom door open at all times, there was nothing private in this house so I didn't feel the need to keep it closed. I walked in throwing myself down on my bed, placing my hand over my chest and stared up at the ceiling. My mind started to wonder as I came to that damn thought about imprinting, **How could Jacob do this to me? Just imprint on my Bella and take her from me like that? **

"What is imprinting?" Abby startled me, forcing me to sit up on my bed and take in her small frame standing in my door way,

"What?"

"What is imprinting?" She smiled walking toward me and taking a seat on the bed,

"Imprinting is a werewolf thing," I huffed out hanging my head,

"So this Jacob, imprinted on Bella and she couldn't choose you?" she whispered placing her hand on top of mine,

"Yeah something like that?" I turned my head off to the side,

"Do you think that is what where doing? Imprinting on each other I mean?" she moved her index finger back and forth between us,

"No!" I shot out; I couldn't believe that she would think such a stupid thing,

"Listen Edward; The feelings I have for you are unexplainable," she hesitated,

"Your smell, your voice, it's all so addicting like you're my own personal brand of heroin," her voice shook as she continued,

"I don't know why I'm so drawn to you, but I am,"

She looked so confused, scared, worried and afraid to tell me how she felt. I reached over and placed my hand around the back of her neck leaned in as she stiffened like a board, and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips,

"I can't tell you how long I have waited for someone like you," I whispered placing my lips onto her forehead.

**Carlisle's Point Of View **

Edward and Abby seemed to be smitten with each other in the small amount of time they had been given. My wife and I both were ecstatic that they were getting along so well, more so I then she. Edward was only holding back from Abby do to the fact that she still maintained her virtue.

Yes I was an old fashion man to say the least, but times had changed and as far as I was concerned; they were two grown, consensual adults. Some would argue that I should not test the waters, which I should have known first hand that god was not merciful, but I believed that he was. My son believed that we no longer maintained our soul during our transformation, but it was Bella Swan that made me believe otherwise. She made me believe that if vampires were created by god, Cain or no Cain, that we did in fact have a soul.

I had never asked for this life, just as my many other fellow Vampires, but Edward….I forced him into this way of life. Knowing that having relations with a human would produce a half spawn and turning Edward would always haunt me. Now I had the chance to make up for that, to give him love; to show him what it meant to be loved.

I'd never thought this way about Abby until later on in her life. I knew what talents she possessed and that alone started the wheels to turn. I wished, hoped and even prayed that Edward would return home and when my prayers were answered, I wanted to shout out Halleluiah. I knew my son well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to resist Abby much longer, as I knew her well enough that she in turn would succumb to his lust filled ways.

The only problem that intervened was the fact that they would never be alone amongst the likes of me and Esme. Knowing that we could hear their whispers forced them to have only one option, reading each other's minds. This should have been enough to sustain us from knowing what was going on, but the fact that they were both private beings kept them out of each other's thoughts. This wasn't going as I had planned and this was why I made the decision that Esme and I were going to stay at our little cottage in the woods, for the weekend. We had built the cottage for Bella and Edward for a wedding gift, but when she had refused Edward's proposal, we kept it for ourselves; changing it to be more us.

When Edward had flirtatiously kissed Alice's hand, I took in Abby's eyes and to my very relief so did Edward, and walked Alice out. I had no idea, what kind of game the two of them were playing with each other, but it was a very dangerous game to play. Not only where they about to give away our secret, but they would put themselves in danger of being exposed to the Volturi. I had worked so hard to keep us hidden, closing myself off from my friends and family. Moving to Seattle so that we could look as though we were human and being very careful to erase every single human's memory of us feeding. What they were doing was downright childish and I was tired of it,

"Abby; you listen to me! That will be enough! You and Edward will put us all in danger," I huffed out as I watched her head whip around catching my eyes. I knew what her powers contained, so I turned my head away as if I was looking at medusa herself,

"You must learn, how to control your powers, your anger," I breathed as I felt her hand rest lightly on my shoulder,

"It's alright Carlisle," she whispered

I turned slowly, opening my eyes to look at her, when I did she was that little ten year old girl again, dirt stains smeared across her face, in that little blue dress and her hair mattered. When I reached out to give her a hug a small tear fell down her cheek,

"I don't know how to control it Carlisle, other than to lock myself away somewhere," she sobbed.

Slowly she returned to her twenty year old self, as I wrapped her up into my arms,

"I know dear," I shushed her, patting the back of her head as Esme came to my side taking Abby's hand in hers.

Of course I couldn't lie to her, so I told her that Esme and I were going to the cottage for the weekend, to give her and Edward some alone time…to er…work everything out. She knew of course that Edward wouldn't like it as much as I, so we both agreed that we weren't going to tell him until we had left. The deviant little smile that reached her mug was magnificent to say the least. She was always so radiant; I think that her powers of seduction didn't work on me because she looked at me as if I were her father.

After our embrace she headed up the stairs and as we heard Edward approaching my wife and I sat on the couch, watching as Edward searched the entire house for Abby. We both smirked a little that he was so concerned for her. When He made his way to the main hall, I watched as he took in our "nothing even happened façade", took off up stairs and in seconds was back in the main hall,

"Father, where is Abby?" I never looked up from my book, just pointed in the direction of the stairs, took in the irritated look in his eyes and watched as he slummed up the stairs like he weighed a ton. That was our cue to leave; I nodded to my wife as we slid out the back door.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I was thrilled that Carlisle and Esme understood my desire of wanting to be alone with Edward, but what I didn't like was their thoughts. Carlisle was acting as though he was a damn pimp, pimping me out to his son. I knew that he loved us both and wanted to see us both happy, but I didn't welcome the news of us being alone so I could seduce him…..Or did I? Just then a little deviant smile reached my mug as Carlisle hovered over me smirking all the while. My face got red as the heat from my now blushing reached my cheeks. I was completely and radically in a full on desire for Edward Cullen, and his father damn well knew it.

I needed a cold as hell shower, to calm my damn wild, crazy hormones down. I hadn't even turned the shower on when I heard Edward's powerful wind blowing around the entire house, like a hurricane. It wasn't until I heard him flop himself down on the bed and his inner monologue took over, that I left the bathroom,

**How could Jacob do this to me? Just imprint on my Bella and take her from me like that? **

"What is imprinting?" I whispered out as he sat up on his bed wearing only his jeans, his chest was bare, showing off his distinct chest and rippled stomach. The way he pants hung loosely on his waist showing off the elastic to his boxers, had me frozen in the door way, licking my lips,

"What?" God his treasure line had just the right amount of hair, hair that I could have just nipped at, while I slide his pants down to his damn ankles, taking his beast of a cock into my hand….

"What is imprinting?" I smiled, walking toward him on a mission and took a seat beside him on the bed,

"Imprinting is a werewolf thing," He huffed out hanging his head in shame. I knew that Edward wished he could have imprinted on Bella the way Jacob had, so that he and she would still be together; but I was happy as hell because her loss was my gain, my very sexy ass of a man gain, Bella had certainly missed out,

"So this Jacob imprinted on Bella and she couldn't choose you?" I whispered placing my hand on top of his, trying to comfort him,

"Yeah something like that?" he turned his head off to the side, ashamed to even look at me,

"Do you think that is what where doing? Imprinting on each other I mean?" I moved my index finger back and forth between us,

"No!" He shot out; so loud that he startled me, forcing me to jump a little like someone had just come out of now where and yelled boo,

"Listen Edward," I huffed "The feelings I have for you are unexplainable," I was hesitant to say the next words, but they damn well needed to be said,

"Your smell, your voice, it's all so addicting like you're my own personal brand of heroin," My voice had become shaky with the truth, afraid of his denial,

"I don't know why I am so drawn to you, but I am," I whispered terrified that he would just look at me as some stupid little girl with some high school crush. When he reached over and placed his hand around the back of neck, sending goose bumps to arise at his very cold touch.

I watched as he slowly leaned in, I welcomed his touch, sought after it, and desired it. As his sweet breath lingered all around me I stiffened like a board, remembering how intricate my scent was to him. I didn't want to make any sudden movements afraid that I would ruin the moment, and closed my eyes anticipating the feel of Edward's very soft lips. When his breath was so close that I could taste it, I parted my lips readying myself for his embrace, but once his masterful lips touched mine; I melted. I sat there parting my mouth further, wanting nothing but his tongue to tangle around mine, when he slowly retracted,

"I can't tell you how long I have waited for someone like you," he whispered placing his lips onto my forehead.

I was tired of this little song and dance, I needed Edward. I didn't want him to be gentle or afraid and with that note I kissed his lips hard and ready for whatever he had to offer. I was waiting for his disproval, waiting for him to push me away, to remind me I was still a virgin, but he did neither of those things instead he kissed back with just as much force.

My bottom lip in-between his, then my top as we kissed hard and needy. When our mouths opened and his tongue danced around mine in perfect synchronization, I reached up grabbing a hand full of his bronzy locks, needing more of him. I figured since he had allowed me to go this far I would go as far as I could, and pushed myself on top of him, to my very fuck'n happy surprise he didn't protest and allowed me to sit on his lap, having my way with him,

"Edward; please…" I whispered into his ear as I heard his teeth spring forth,

"Abby, if we do this; there is no turning back, do you understand that?" His eyes were full of anguish as I bit on my bottom lip and nodded.

I didn't care anymore, I cared for Edward more then I had ever cared for another being on the planet. I felt like I knew him, like I loved him, like this was meant to be…I can't explain it, but it was as if we were created for each other, two missing puzzle pieces coming together.

After my nod, giving Edward the go ahead he flipped me over onto my back and lovingly pushed a strand of my hair out of my face,

"I won't have you tonight," He breathed, my eyes wondering his face as the pink started to paint my cheeks,

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to feel you beneath me," I eyed him unsure what he was talking about when he placed his strong hand over my right breast, caressing and kneading it. His touch was firm yet soft, just as I had imagined it to be, there were no words shared between us, I just laid back, closed my eyes and took in the feel of his tender touch.

The longing and desire took over me, when I sat up tired of his hands still above my clothes, I wanted to feel his skin on mine, to feel him touch me…Edward looked at me eyes slanted in complete and utter ecstasy, as I bit at my lower lip and slipped his hand up my top. The moment his icy hands touched my bare breast my nipples stood erect, which in turn forced a moan to escape my lips. I waited for him to continue but he was silent and unmoving,

"What wrong Edward?" I eyed him and watched as his eyes pierced threw my very soul,

"I don't know if I can," He hissed out.

There was no way I was going to let him stop now, not when I was craving him. I placed my hand on top of his rested on my breast and slowly moved it up and down. Edward wanted this as much as I but I knew that he was afraid that he would hurt me, so I needed to take control, to show him that he wouldn't,

"You won't hurt me Edward," I whispered in an attempt to make him comfortable,

"If I do anything; anything at all that you are uncomfortable about…" His voice was deep and shaky as he tried to say the words. I nodded giving him my acknowledgement of what we were about to do.

Edward lowered his chiseled jaw toward my face, all the while still caressing my breast and began kissing me again. I knew that this should have been wrong, that I shouldn't have allowed this to be happening, but the moment Edward kissed me; touched me, all was right with the world. There wasn't a damn thing wrong with what we were doing. I had never felt anything so right in all my life.

We were going about our make out session, Edward currently taking over first base when he retracted his hand, placing it on my hip, lingering down my side and placed it just over the button of my jeans. In a child like reaction, I grabbed his hand stopping him from having entrance. Edward stopped right away moving his hand back up to my side, I felt like a complete idiot, I wanted him to touch me, but I was petrified,

"Edward.." I breathed threw my lips "Can we try that again?"

"Really, I'm fine with it," he whispered continuing to kiss me,

"I would like to try it again," I shot out a profound breath and watched as he smirked,

"I won't take your virtue tonight, that I promise, no finger, no nothing," I nodded as he lowered his hand back onto my button.

My heart was racing and I knew that he could hear it, which made my heart race faster. Edward never took his eyes off of me as he kissed down my navel and lingered at my pant line, his hand still on that button,

"Are you sure?" His wintry breath forced my toes to curl. I nodded,

"I want to hear you say it," He whispered,

"Yes Edward," I whined,

"Yes What?" He smirked,

"Yes I want you," I moaned out as he hissed back at me.

In a matter of seconds my button was undone. Edward could have had me naked in those seconds, but he opted to go slow probably to make me feel more comfortable. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch, afraid that he wouldn't like the way I looked,

"My; My," He smacked his lips as I looked down at him currently between my legs,

"Matching Red panties and bra, lace to boot? Nice touch, very sexy," It wasn't the fact that he liked my undergarments that turned me on so much. It was the way he looked between my legs, looking up from those long, thick, dark eyes lashes of his. He was spectacular, and god he had taken my breath away.

When my button was undone and my zipper fully drawn Edward made his way back up my body. Pressing his lips hard against mine, his right hand placed back onto my left breast, and then lowered his mouth to my neck, kissing and nipping at my flesh; careful not to draw blood.

Lost in my Edward land of lust, he placed his lean leg at my crotch, moving his leg up and down giving me the greatest sensation I had ever known. My pussy was already wet from him but the tingling sensation that his leg was giving me, forced me to soak right threw my panties,

"God you smell, so good," He hissed out lowering his hand from my breast and lingering it just at the waist band of my red laced panties, his fingers slowly feeling their way underneath my jeans testing the waters, until his hand was completely placed over the lacy material.

I could feel my body tingling, vibrating, and crying out for more, when Edward ripped my jeans off tossing them across the room. His very action forced me to hiss back at him,

"Take me Edward…Just fucken take me," Edward growled at my begging,

"I will make you cum, that I promise," He protested my desire, but his promise to make me cum was enough for me.

With one swift jerk Edward had pulled me down further on the bed, placing his hand back on my panties, draping himself back on top of me and pressed his lips with more urgency against mine. His kissing, his lips, his chilly soft touch, his sweet breath, and his hissing was more then I could bare,

"Oh…Edward…it feels so gooood.." I bellowed as he covered my mouth trying to muffle out my sounds of pleasure, but surprisingly enough this turned me on more.

Edward placed his covered in jeans, cock onto my core and pressed himself hard into me, lingering his hand up and down my thigh. His cock was hard, large and in charge. He felt damn good pressed against my pussy. I couldn't sustain myself any longer and cried out as the spring in my abdomen finally busted,

"Ohh…..yess. Edwarddd….." I mewled,

I couldn't believe the feeling I just been given, I had never felt anything like it in all of my life. Edward sat up smiling, flopping over onto his back and placed me onto his chest. My shirt was tangled all around my body, my panties soaked and I couldn't have been happier. I felt bad that I didn't take care of him, and hesitantly reached for his cock,

"Not tonight. I think my parents just got a good show," He snickered,

"Um, Edward; Carlisle and Esme are gone to the cottage for the weekend," I whispered, drawing on his chest with my finger,

"Then I really need to go and get some blood," I watched as his eyes squinted in torment, and desire all at the same time. I smiled knowing that he wanted his fix so that he could be around me more, and I hoped that he would want to try that again,

"Sure Edward, I understand," I smiled as he kissed me on the forehead and took off down the stairs.

I giggled like a little school girl, reached out grabbing his pillow and screamed into it. I was riding a high and never wanted to come down.

I was standing in a field of flowers, the wind blowing all around forcing my hair to fly away. The sky was so blue and full of billowy clouds. But there was nothing more beautiful then the vision before my eyes. Edward was walking toward me gleaming in all his glory, looking off to the side in a shy stance and took my hand in his.

"Edward?" I smiled as he placed his hand at the side of my face.

There was no words shard amongst us; he just held my face in the palm of his hand, smiling like only he could. He was happy with me as I was with him, until the sky turned black and the fog made it appearance,

"No! Edward, please don't go," I whined reaching for his extended hand as he floated away from me,

"Abby; wake up!" I opened my eyes, seeing Edward and buried my face into his chest,

"That's some dream you where having? The beginning was nice…."

"You where dreaming with me again?" I questioned looking up from his chest, as he smiled softly running his hand down the side of my face,

"I'm sorry, if you want me to stop. I will," he declared,

"No I rather like it," I smiled… blushing a little that he had seen me dream about him,

"Remember Abby; they're my dreams just as much as yours,"

* * *

So that's it, I hope that I didn't offend anyone? Please let me know what you all think, help me make up my mind for me. There is also a picture posted on the site that goes along with the chapter…..April


	5. Chapter 5 Powers of persuasion

**Chapter Five**

**Powers of persuasion

* * *

**

**Alright so before I get started, I just wanted to give a shout out to all the readers who have emailed me, tweeted me and left me their reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**I am glade that you're all continuing to support me on this journey. ****If you haven't already I have posted a statement as to why I had planed to stop writing The Rise Of A New Beginning. **

** I felt that this needed to be explained. ****Please understand that I mean no disrespect when it comes to the religious part of the story, as this is not the soul aspect of the story. **

**So I will again warn you all that this story has RELIGIOUS AND SEXUAL CONTENT. ****If this is not your type of story then I suggest that you don't continue on with this story. **

**I am a writer who likes to write sexual content and curse words so please don't read further if you are not interested in this kind of read. ****Now on to the chapter, I hope that you all like it and that it was worth the wait. ****I apologize for the delay, but as a writer when you're upset you just simply can't let your story flow out of you in the right way. **

**Please remember to leave me your reviews. Let me know how I'm doing. ****Thanks again for the support you guys are the best….**

**Just a little shout out to Dee, first of all thank you so much for Editing the story for me and giving me your support in my time of need. **

**Truly you have no idea what that meant to me…so thanks..**

**April

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was so damn confused as to what just happened and I knew that I should have never let it get this far, but god help me she felt good beneath me. I laid there after she had her release, placing her on my chest while she drew little circles all around with her index finger. As upset that I was about the situation, I couldn't help but smirk that I had given Abby, her first orgasm. I watched as Abby hesitantly reached for my cock, in an attempt to return the favor, but I had to stop her. My parents where sure to have had their fill of pleasure sounds for one night,

"Not tonight. I think my parents just got a good show," I snickered,

"Um, Edward; Carlisle and Esme are gone to the cottage for the weekend," She whispered, continuing to draw on my chest with her finger,

"Then I really need to go and get some blood," I wanted to take her, to just damn well have her. The smell that had surfaced from between her legs was almost more then I could bear. I had never smelt anything so sweet in all my existence. I desired her, more then she would ever know, but I couldn't just take what she had kept secret all these years, in just one night.

"Sure Edward, I understand," She smiled as I kissed her on the forehead and took off down the stairs. I could hear her giggling, and muffling her screams into a pillow. I couldn't stop the smile from reaching my lips. That's right world, I made Abby giggle in happiness, scream out in ecstasy and moan out my damn name, that was all me, EDWARD DAMN CULLEN. The fact of the matter was that I was just as much in awe of her as she was me. That woman was fine as hell, and smelt like the damn heavens, I really…..really, wanted to do that again.

I was back before she could say goodbye, from the hospital and had brought a little extra home with me… just in case. When I made my way back up the stairs I found her sleeping on my bed. Her eyes were squinted, lip pouted and her breathing heavy. I was praying like hell that she was dreaming of me having my way with her. This thought had me curious as to whether or not I could force her to dream about me. I was able to vision her dreams and shared in them. But what if I could dream using her mind and force her to dream what I wanted, Sort of like manipulating her brain? I knew that it wasn't right to even think this way, but my train of thought was that; if I could force her to dream about something else, than she would no longer be tortured by her nightmares of Cain.

I laid down beside her on the bed, careful not to wake her by my movements, closed my eyes and placed my hand on the side of her face.

_Before I knew it I could see her standing in a field of flowers, the wind blowing all around, forcing her hair flying away . The sky was so blue and full of clouds. The warm sun shining warming up my skin and sending this beautiful glow to surround her like god himself was shinning down upon her. Her dream was beautiful and now I was going to test my theory and pictured myself walking toward her. When she turned and smiled at me like I was some prize to be won, I couldn't help but smile back. As I approached her I took her hands in mine, it felt so real. I could feel the warmth coming off her body, smell her oh so tempting fragrant blood and hear her heart beating all at the same damn time,_

_"Edward?" She smiled as I placed my hand lovingly on the side of her face._

_There was no words shard amongst us; I just held her face in the palm of my hand, smiling, that this was working. We were happy together, to dream together, it was the most spectacular feeling in the world. I was currently taking in her breathtaking beauty when Abby's nightmare took over and the sky turned black, the fog making its appearance. The strangest thing happened in that moment, I was trying to hang on to her, trying to dream of something else, to make it all go away; When I felt as though my guts were being turned inside out. That someone had an invisible string wrapped around my midsection and started to pull me away from her. Try as I might I couldn't resist the pull, _

_"No! Edward, please don't go," She whined reaching for my extended hand as I floated away from her._

When I opened my eyes Abby was levitating off the bed, light streaming all around her. I panicked unsure of what was happening, took her hand in mine and yelled as loud as I could muster,

"Abby; wake up!" The moment I touched her, the light forced me to fall back onto the bed. I watched as her small frame lowered its self back down onto the bed in slow motion. Her eyes shot open the moment her head touched the pillow and directly looked at me. She quickly bucked herself across the bed and buried herself into my chest. I held her as tight as I could, happy as shit that she had woken up, and scared as hell of the unknown,

"That's some dream you where having? The beginning was nice…." I whispered, placing my chin on the top of her head,

"You where dreaming with me again?" She questioned looking up from my chest. I smiled softly running my hand down the side of her face,

"I'm sorry, if you want me to stop. I will," I declared,

"No I rather like it," She smiled; blushing a little as I took her little face in my hands and eyed her,

"Remember Abby; there my dreams just as much as yours," I lowered my face to hers and gave her a supple kiss.

Abby was an extraordinarily being to say the least. Her mind was now open allowing me to read her thoughts. I wasn't sure if this was intentional or not until I heard her thoughts of wondering if my cock would hurt her once it impale her….and then there was nothing. I knew that she didn't want me to know what she was thinking, so I opted not to tell her that she had slipped up long enough for me to know this private detail. I smirked just a little that she was so eager to have my cock buried deep inside her. However I still wanted to wait until I was sure she was ready, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little more fun. If I had my way I would have kept her in bed all day experimenting with each other, but she was human after all and when her stomach growled out hungry I looked down at her,

"Time for Chief Edward," I chuckled as she slapped me hard in the shoulder.

After Dinner we headed into the living room to watch a movie. She took her place at one end of the couch as I took mine at the other. It was a rather strange feeling sitting beside her and yet so far away. We just had this over the top sexual encounter and the awkwardness was seeping through us both. I was unsure as to whether or not I should just pull her in under my arm in an embrace, or wait for her to come to me. I just sat there waiting but she stayed frozen on the other side of the couch, straight as a board.

Any other day I would have protested to watching a chick flick but not today. Today I was sitting beside the most beautiful woman in the world and that was enough for me to endure "The Note Book." I was surprised that I actually like this movie, but it wasn't the movie that had my mouth dry and forced me to swallow, in an attempt to moisten it. It was the fact that her eyes were watering, glistening, and the perfect shade of green. I watched as a small tear trickled down her cheek, when the movie had finished and wiped it away quickly,

"Alright; enough with the romance," I huffed walking toward the DVD player and slapped in the "Exorcist." When the movie started and she realized what it was, she completely freaked out,

"Edward, I can't watch this," Her eyes were as large as saucers, as she cupped her little hands over her eyes not wanting to watch. I chuckled lightly and pulled her in close, watching as she peaked out over my arm and then buried her face as the vomit started to spew out of Reagan's mouth.

I turned looking down toward her, hitting pause on the movie and turned on my side facing her. Her eyes were momentarily closed tight, not wanting to take the risk of seeing the little girl's bloodcurdling face, when I placed my hand on her face and whispered, "Open your eyes Love," I watched as her little green eyes opened and creased at the side in a rather large smile,

"What?" I huffed smirking all the while,

"Why; Edward Cullen, you just called me Love," She acknowledged.

I smiled in knowing that she rather enjoyed her knew pet name, rolled my eyes and gave her a nonchalant kiss on the cheek,

"We don't have to watch the rest," I chuckled watching as a relief look appeared on her face,

"Why Edward Cullen, what will we do now?" She batted her eye lashes at me.

My chuckling stopped when she reached up, placing her hand onto my chest, with her eyes full of intent and promise. It wasn't until her fingernails scratched softly across my chest hair, that my cock took notice. She was a fiery little vixen under all that pure virtue. Created by god or not she was a woman and she damn well knew what she wanted, what she was doing; which just for the record was currently driving me fuck'n mad.

Abby took notice of my now hard as hell cock and climbed on top of me, pressing her center into me. I let a hiss escape my lips as I felt the heat from her pussy encase my cock. This woman was testing my patience in the worst damn way. I was constantly sporting damn blue balls, and it was painful as hell. God help me I wanted her to grab hold of my manhood and do to me what she must, but I couldn't allow it,

"No Abby; not tonight," I shifted myself, giving her a scolding and straightened out my shirt.

The look she gave me was something else entirely. Her eyes were closed up into little slits, her top lip curled up over her teeth as she bit down on the bottom. When Abby sat up her hair was tangled, which I might add was sexy as sin, placing her hands on the side of the couch and dug her finger nails into the brown leather as if she was restraining herself from attacking me. I couldn't do a damn thing as her eyes caught mine and I became frozen in time, like the statue of David… I just stood motionless,

"Now Mr. Cullen; you will do as I ask of you?" She whispered between her teeth.

I wanted to protest, to tell her to back off. To remind her that she had promised not to use her powers on me, and then I answered her,

"Yes; I will do as you ask," My voice came out sounding as though it was a recording.

I couldn't understand how I was still able to maintain my own thoughts, while succumbing to her waking desires. She circled me like a cougar trying to catch its prey, and entered my mind.

"Edward, I want you to take your shirt off," She instructed and I did as I was told.

Undoing the first button, then the next watching as she licked her lips in approval. When my buttons were fully undone and my shirt hung loosely off of my shoulders, she instructed me to stay still and seductively strutted over to me. Her warm touch lingered on my chest as she slid her hands up and under my shirt, slipping the cotton material off of my shoulders and onto the floor. I felt like a damn piece of meat as she had her way with me. I wanted to scream out, to moan out her name, to tell her to stop what she was doing, that it was wrong, but I just simply couldn't. She controlled every damn part of my body and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

My cock was growing inside my pants as her hand lingered on my button. She smirked lowering herself onto her knees, as the popping sound of my button rang threw the house. I was hissing inside, unable to let it actually escape my lips, as the clinging of my zipper being drawn was the next sound to chime out. My thoughts were all over the place, she won't do it, she's just testing me, and I'll be able to stop her…..When she reached up and dropped my pants smirking when they hit the floor.

Let me tell you standing there in nothing but my black Calvin's, in front of a very sex ass woman, who desired me and was currently having her way with me was very much out of the norm for me. I was usually the one doing the seducing…not the other way around, but surprisingly I was very turned on that she was in control.

"Edward; come back to reality," I heard Abby chuckle lightly as I stood in the middle of the living room completely clothed,

"What the hell?" I shot out, pissed that she had done this to me. Maybe more so that she had stopped the vision, but it was all the same, pissed was pissed,

"I was just practicing," She shrugged "Carlisle has instructed that I do this at least every two to three hours,"

"You promised that you wouldn't practice on me!" I huffed out not in the least bit entertained by what just happened here,

"Edward; don't you see what happened?" She eyed me,

"Yeah… you where using your seduction crap on me again," I crossed my arms over my chest as she laughed hysterically slapping at her leg,

"No Edward; I didn't….Use….anything," She laughed trying to catch her breath,

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was beyond pissed.

When she finally took in my "I'm not laughing" face she bit her bottom lip and walked toward me taking my hand his hers,

"Edward, I was able to make you sleep…to dream…I have never done that before, but that dream it was all you," She started to blush,

"That's not possible! You're the one who dreams and I share in yours. Without you I cannot dream," My eyes were bulging out of my head as I took a seat on the couch,

"Edward…you have to trust me. I started to doze off and you placed your hand on the side of my face to dream with me. What happened next is unexplainable, but you were doing the dreaming. You took over my dreams and did with them as you wanted,"

Her face was getting redder as she sat beside me on the couch. I started to remember placing my hand on her face, telling her that we didn't have to watch the movie anymore and I vaguely remember her starting to dream, wanting to dream with her…..and then there was that very real…very vivid dream.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I was really having the hardest damn time trying to explain the whole situation to Edward, as I didn't even understand what happened. I knew that Edward had taken over my dream earlier and I wanted to see if I could allow him to use me as a mirror so to speak, manipulating my mind, to allow him to take it over and to my surprise it worked.

Searching someone's brain was like sorting books in a library trying to sort them into alphabetical order, time consuming but well worth it in the end. The information alone that you could collect; gothrough each and every book, bit by bit. Edward's mind was more like a library that had priceless books locked away in a safe and if you didn't posses safe cracking skills, there was just no way you were getting in.

I had tried many times to take over certain areas of his brain, but he always maintained this section of his brain to remain private. In the beginning I just thought that it was his private thoughts to do with Bella, but what I wasn't expecting was that it was me, that he had locked away…well at least a very sexual vision of me. This time he was in control of the dream, forcing me to do the seducing, which I now knew as much as he fought me on it, he loved it. I simply had no control over myself or the dream, he controlled it all.

Edward was rattled by this little detail and I could tell that it had taken a lot out of him, as it normally did for me. The only difference was that he wasn't dripping in sweat like I had, he was practically blue, freezing…having the opposite affect my powers gave to me…My powers…just then it hit me…Edward had drawn my powers from me, he had used them himself…How the hell did he do that? I knew that I would have to tell Carlisle about this little detail, and I didn't like that Edward could do this….Not one little bit,

"Edward, why don't you go up stairs and try to lie down," I extended my hand for him to take it. When he shot up like a damn bullet,

"I don't need to lie down," He stumbled over his own damn feet,

"Why am I tired? I'm never tired…I don't sleep," His questions were freaking him out as much as me,

"Come on Edward…Please?" I batted my eyes at him sticking my bottom lip out, as he rolled his eyes, scooped me up in his arms and took off up the stairs.

In our momentary dance of the hurricane I remembered when Carlisle use to run with me, but he hadn't done it in years. The experience its self is rather fascinating. You feel as though your body is splitting the air like a warm knife to butter, the gut sinking feeling like you're falling, the adrenalin rush of your first kiss and the terror that shoots through you when you get scared.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Edward was teetering on the back of his heals from exhaustion. I reached out and grabbed his shirt before he fell backwards down the stairs. For a vampire he didn't look strong, or frightening. He looked more like a man who had worked a twelve hour shift at some damn factory, for next to nothing pay. I knew what he needed,

"Edward, you need blood," I whispered tilting my head to the side revealing my neck to him,

"No Abby!" He shouted as his teeth shot out,

"Edward…really its fine," I whispered tilting my neck further,

Edward pulled himself away from me, covering his mouth and told me that he had a spare beg down stairs in the freezer. I took of fumbling down the steps in a hurry, down the long hall and into the kitchen. When I reached the fridge I swung open the freezer retrieving the blood, leaving the freezer door wide open and back up the stairs. Edward was bent over the window bench, his left arm placed on the wall for support and the other wrapped around his stomach,

"Edward are you all right?" I freaked out; when he shook his head no and reached for the blood. He wouldn't even let me get near him, pushing me away at every attempt. I knew that this was torture for him, that he didn't want me to see him drink it, but he had to know that I understood it? That it was in his very nature, instinctual…for survival? How could he still feel that I didn't understand his desire for it?

However, I felt about the situation didn't matter; I just wanted him to feel better. Slowly Edward leaned his head back as I watched the blood trickle down the side of his chiseled jaw line. He truly was a scary creature and this was exactly the side of him that he didn't want me to see. But I wasn't afraid, this was Edward and I welcomed all side of Edward….the good, and the bad because in my opinion there was nothing bad about Edward Cullen,

"Abby," he whispered catching me by surprise,

"Yes Edward," I whispered back balling my hands together nervously,

"I think I need to go out and get some more. Will you be alright for a little while?" He huffed obviously struggling with the idea,

"Edward you're just too weak to go out," I hesitated, readied myself…sighed and huffed out,

"Just have some of mine," He spun around teeth still drawn and hissed at me,

"Stop talking like that,"

"Like what?" I screamed back at him,

"Like you're my personal donor," His fists where so tight that they were turning white,

"Fine; then we only have one more option," I nodded, as he eyed me,

"What?" his left eye brow lifted intrigued,

"I'll just have to go down to the hospital and get some," I declared,

"And how the hell are you going to get away with that?"

"Alice works at the hospital,"

**Alice's Point Of View**

Really like Jesus, I just can't take this damn funeral home any more. I hated that every damn time I came to work there was always the news of some death. It was like a big downer…I really just wanted to go and party like a normal college kid, maybe even hook up with that Edward Cullen. Abby wasn't going to be any use to him; I knew his kind, fuckem and leavem. I had met many Edward Cullen's in my day.

My father made me take this stupid job. God I hated it cleaning up after someone's puke and other unmentionables. I was currently on my knees cleaning up some little snot nose kids vomit, when one of the hottest damn doctors on the whole floor came walking by me,

"Hello Alice,"

"Hello Carlisle," I smiled and nodded. I knew that it was wrong that he was my best friend's father, that he was older not to mention married, but damn that man was as good looking as it gets. Every single woman in this hospital loved his thick, just right cut blond locks, his brown chestnut eyes and that ass…My god you could fry an egg on that ass,

"Please Alice, call me Dr. Cullen while I'm at work," He whispered down at me,

"Sure thing; Dr. Cullen," _Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, Dr. Hotness, and Dr. who's your daddy…. Whatever he wanted to call himself I would oblige._

Carlisle was headed in the direction of Emergency when he stopped to talk to a woman. I was currently a little irritated; who the hell did this woman think she was taking Dr. Sexy away from me, when I noted that it was Abby. I stood collected my things and headed in her direction,

"Abby what are you doing here? Is everything alright? I overheard Carlisle talking with Abby,

"Yes I just came here to see Alice…Why are you here, I thought you were taking the weekend off?" She countered,

"Well they were short staffed and a serious case of the flu hit so I had to come in,"

"Esme?"

"Nope she is going to stay at the cottage; we'll be home in the morning,"

Cottage? Morning? Abby was alone with that hunk of a man….. All alone? Oh I bet she came here scared that she couldn't control his wild side,

"Hey girl," I shot out grabbing her attention from Dr. Bomb shell. I watched as she hugged him good bye and he in turn, smiled and waved to me. God Abby was one lucky lady to be living in a house with two hot men like that….and not be related by blood…man I wouldn't have been so innocent,

"What are you doing here, when you have all that hotness at home waiting for you?" I chuckled snapping my fingers in the air like the bitch I was,

"Listen I need you to help me," She was so serious,

"What's wrong Abby you're starting to scare me?" Abby took my arm and pulled me into a long corridor heading toward x-rays and pushed me threw an exit door on my left,

"I need you to get me as many bags of donor blood as you can,"

"Eww…Why?" My face curled up like I was going to puke,

"Edward….is hurt, really bad and he needs it," she hesitated,

"So why doesn't he come and have his Doctor Father stitch him up," I huffed placing my hand on my hip,

"That's just it, he doesn't want his father to know he…. Uh… smashed up his car. He wants to get it fixed before the weekend is over. But he's lost a lot of blood and he needs it," She was freaking out enough that I believed her,

"Does he even know how to give himself a transfusion?" I whispered back,

"Duh his father is a Doctor remember?" She rolled her eyes at me,

"I could lose my job over this," I warned her,

"Hell you don't even like this job," She counted as I shrugged,

"Two shay..Abby..Cullen..Two Shay," I pulled her down the hall toward the blood bank when it hit me,

"Hey that would be weird if you married Edward; your last name is already Cullen,"

Her face got all twisted in disgusted "Listen bitch," she snapped her fingers at me something she rarely does unless she wants my undivided attention,

"Edward is all mine…He's off the market, and so what if my last name is already Cullen less paper work," she flicked her wrists back and forth like she knew what the hell she was doing,

"Well damn girl get down with your freaky ass self," I chuckled as she quietly chuckled along with me.

I told Abby to wait for me in the cafeteria, and entered the blood clinic. To my very relief it was Mrs. Kerr who was working. She was always so kind and understanding but she was a sucker for Dr. Cullen just like the rest of us, so she would do anything for him,

"Hello Alice, what brings you by," she looked up at me from her dark brown eyes, her hair was always in a bun, glasses pushed down her nose. She was very dedicated to her job so much so that I don't ever think that I had ever not seen her at the hospital,

"Dr. Cullen asked me to get some blood for a patient," I lied,

"Sure," she got up from her desk "What type?" She spoke shuffling threw the donations,

"I a don't remember what he told me," That Abby never damn well told me what type to get,

"I'll be right back," as I turned for the door Mrs. Kerr told me that it was alright she would just have Dr. Cullen paged,

"No please don't do that," I shrieked out as she eyed me,

"It's just that I have made so many mistakes today and I don't want to lose my job. It will only take a second and I'll be right back," I nodded and headed out the door.

When I made my way back to the cafeteria Abby was waiting at the door way,

"Did you get it?" She whispered,

"Stop your acting like I'm getting you drugs or something. You never told me what blood type Edward is," I watched as she smirked a little and I couldn't understand why she found this at all amusing,

"Oh that well he's A positive,"

"Okay, I'll be right back,"

This time I had no problem getting the blood from Mrs. Kerr, and headed back giving three bags of blood to Abby as she stuffed them away into her back pack,

"Thank you so much Alice I owe you one," she hugged me tightly and ran right out the exit door.

**Abby's Point Of View**

On my drive back to the house all I kept thinking about was Alice's thoughts. She was sick, twisted and perverted, but I guess that's what everyone was thinking about me. Here I was adopted into the Cullen family, the same last name for crying out loud and I was having some strange sexual desire for my adopted brother. What the hell was wrong with me? She was right on paper my name was Abby Cullen and if we had ever decided to get married how would we explain this little detail to a priest?

I had never been told my birth name other then it was Abigail, but my last name was kept a secret and I never understood why. Carlisle tried to find this little detail out about me years back and where I had come from, but he was never successful. As far as the record showed I was just dropped off, no paper trail to explain the details of my life. A part of me wanted to know and the other was angry that I was given up, tossed aside like I was just a piece of garbage. Father Rollin had always told me that my mother had done the best thing for me giving me up, but I truly never understood how he could think such a thing. I was miserable until my angel came and took me away, giving me a life. I owed Carlisle everything and here I was sneaking around behind his back, helping Edward lie to him. When I got home to Edward we were going to sit down and have a very serious talk about this,

"_**No were not! And you won't tell him anything!"**_

"_**God get out of my head!"**_

"_**Abby, do I have to remind you that you promised?"**_

"_**No Edward, I just don't like lying to my friends and family. I mean I understand why I have to lie to my friends, but there is no need to lie to our father. Our father god that sounds weird,"**_

"_**Why would you think like that? Stop it!"**_

"_**Edward, he is my father just as much as he is yours,"**_

"_**But you must not think what we are doing is wrong, incest. Because it's not, where not blood related,"**_

"_**But still Edward it's a little weird,"**_

"_**Well let's put it this way. Do you look at me like a big brother?"**_

"_**No! Eww!"**_

"_**And I don't look at you like a sister, so were not related,"**_

"_**But still, I can read people's minds just as you can and they don't think it's right Edward. In fact they think it's downright disgusting,"**_

"_**Do you really care what people think? Or do you want to be happy?"**_

"_**But Edward, where the talk of the town,"**_

"_**So what? I care for you, you care for me…that's enough! Let them talk,"**_

"_**I'm just about another ten minutes from the driveway,"**_

"_**Did you get it?"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Oh Shit!"**_

"_**Abby! ...Abby …ABBY"

* * *

**_

So let me know what you all think about the chapter. Did you love it or hate it? Remember there is a picture posted on the site for Chapter five…Hope you like it ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Stricken

Chapter Six

**Blood Stricken **

A/N I hope you all like this chapter and again I am going to warn you all that it has sexual content as well as religious content. Enough said about that…alright so on with this chapter as always I have a picture posted to go along with the chapter, two for this one in fact, check them out please. Okay. I don't own the Twilight Characters there all owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. So lets get on with it…Thank you Dee for your wonderful Editing, Thank you to my readers for your continued support and last but not least my wonderful husband…..Happy Reading All ;)

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe that Abby would just offer herself up like a damn buffet. It had been such a long time since I had even been tempted to drink right from the source. When she offered herself to me like it was no big deal, inside I was screaming out to just take it. I had to force her away from me so that I could try and control the urge to drain her of every last drop. The temptation was as bad as a recovering alcoholic being handed a bottle of Jack Daniels. I needed a damn AA meeting like ASAP.

Abby had retrieved my storage of blood for me, but it wasn't enough. Whatever the hell happened in that living room, in our dream…it had wiped the shit out of me. I had never felt this way in all of my one hundred years. I hated that she just stood there and watched as I devoured that bag of blood. I never wanted her to see this side of me, and yet here she stood all supportive and shit. I had all but got on my knees and begged her to stop tempting me with her blood but when I had told her that I needed to go out and get some more. She offered herself to me yet again; realizing that I couldn't go out on my own, in the weakened state I was currently in. When I had refused her offering, she told me that she would go down to the hospital herself. I hated the idea, but I was out of options and if she soon didn't get the hell out of this house soon, I was afraid what I might do to her.

The moment she left I sat down on the window bench, holding onto my stomach for dear life. I had never felt anything like it; I was burning on the inside while it felt like someone was stabbing me all over with a butcher knife on the outside. It felt like hours went by, when I finally heard her thoughts.

_Alice is sick, twisted and perverted, but I guess that's what everyone is thinking about me. Here I am adopted into the Cullen family, the same last name for crying out loud and I'm having some strange sexual desire for my adopted brother. What the hell was wrong with me? She was right on paper my name was Abby Cullen and if we had ever decided to get married how would we explain this little detail to a priest? _

_I was miserable until my angel came and took me away, giving me a life. I owed Carlisle everything and here I am sneaking around behind his back, helping Edward lie to him. When I get home to Edward were going to sit down and have a very serious talk about this,_

"_**No were not! And you won't tell him anything!" I shot out**_

"_**God get out of my head!" She screamed back at me**_

"_**Abby, do I have to remind you that you promised?"**_

"_**No Edward, I just don't like lying to my friends and family. I mean I understand why I have to lie to my friends, but there is no need to lie to our father. Our father god that sounds weird,"**_

"_**Why would you think like that? Stop it!"**_

"_**Edward, he is my father just as much as he is yours,"**_

"_**But you must not think what we are doing is wrong, incest. Because it's not, where not blood related,"**_

"_**But still Edward it's a little weird**__," She was understandably freaking out, but we were not related at all. I needed her to understand this because whatever it was we were doing, forced me to care for her deeply and I was terrified that she would run in the other direction, like Bella had. I had lost so much in my life already and I wasn't about to lose the last good thing I had left in this world,_

"_**Well let's put it this way. Do you look at me like a big brother?" I was grasping at straws,**_

"_**No! Eww!"**_

"_**And I don't look at you like a sister, so were not related,"**_

"_**But still, I can read people's minds just as you can and they don't think its right Edward. In fact they think it's downright disgusting,"**_

"_**Do you really care what people think? Or do you want to be happy?"**_

"_**But Edward, we're the talk of the town,"**_

"_**So what? I care for you, you care for me…that's enough! Let them talk,"**_

"_**I'm just about another ten minutes from the driveway," She confirmed **_

"_**Did you get it?" I questioned**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Oh Shit!" **__I could hear the squealing of her tires, smell the blood off of a deer carcass, watched as she swerved off of the road and then nothing,_

"_**Abby!...Abby…ABBY!" I screamed and then took off down the stairs.**_

I knew exactly where she was, she was just down the road from a vampire friend of mine, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was a long time friend to me and my family, but there was one major detail to Jasper and that was he loved human blood. He would drain a human and never even think twice about it. He believed that this was who he was, sort of like a farmer butchering a cow to feed his family, normal. If he even so much as smelt the blood off of Abby she would be in more danger than the car accident she was in.

With that thought rummaged around in my brain I took off at warp speed without as much as a thought from Jasper, which relieved me. I knew Abby was hurt but when I arrived at the very spot nothing in the world could have prepared me for the damage to the little silver convertible BMW M6. The front end was wrapped around a large cedar tree, looking like a large accordion, the front head lights still shining brightly, the air bags drawn and Abby's lifeless body lay limp on the wet grass a few feet away.

A terrifying shiver ran down my spin, the moment I took in her small figure face down and unmoving. I knew that it only took seconds for me to reach her, but it felt like an eternity. I could hear her breathing, shallow and wheezing. I knew that she wasn't bleeding internally because I would have smelt that, but she was bleeding and this issue had my teeth bared and ready to take her life.

I pushed the thought to the back of my head and tried to ready myself for what needed to be done next, but the problem was; could I do it without hurting her? I struggled with the idea of just tasting a little that no one would ever know. I could just lick a little off of her wounds. I shook my head and scooped her up slowly into my arms, still unconscious, and lifeless.

It was at that moment that Jasper appeared before me in the field ready to have his feed. When we were in this state, our hunting state it was hard to come back from such a destructive mind control. I knew that I would have my hands full, but that was fine with me. I wouldn't allow him to touch her; I would fight until my dying breath,

"Jasper; listen to me," I started as he licked his lips ready to pounce, "This is my ...er …girlfriend …Abby." Unsure as to how to explain our relationship to him, "You need to listen to me," I begged, "You must not hurt her," I watched as his features where still hard and cold, ready for the attack. I knew that I had to get the hell out of here, Jasper was a good vampire, but his tolerance for blood was weak. As much as he might not have wanted to hurt her, he couldn't control her powerful fragrance. I had come accustomed to blood all these years, but it had taken a very long time, years, to even be able to do what I could. Abby's blood was even to potent for me to handle at times and this is why I started to head toward the road, with her in my arms, careful not to make too much of a wind to send her fragrance back in his direction,

"Edward; is that Abby?" Jasper hissed out as I turned to address his question,

"Yes Jasper, this is Abby," I looked down at her motionless body,

"Get her the hell out of here and fast. I don't want to hurt her, I'll bring the car to your home tomorrow," He nodded in the direction of my home as I eyed him and gave him a nod in return,

"Look after her Edward; make sure she is alright," I half closed my eyes, nudged my chin and took off for the house. When I got her home I placed her gently on her bed and took off for my father's study, returning in no time with the first aid kit. Her face was all cut up but it looked worse than it was. Cleaning her wounds was the hardest part, I wanted to taste her to know what she tasted like, but I was terrified of not knowing what her blood might do to me. In the middle of my disturbing thoughts she opened her beautiful green eyes,

"Edward," She whispered, "Don't torture yourself with this," She reached up touching my teeth understanding why they were drawn,

"It's alright Love. I'm fine," I shushed her as I placed her hand back onto her chest and continued dressing her wounds. Her Clothes were blood stained and driving me mad, they needed to go, but I was unsure as to how Abby would react,

"Abby we need to get you out of these clothes," I spoke under my breath,

"I can do it Edward," She sat up on the bed,

"Slowly Love," I grabbed her arm as she staggered like a drunk.

Abby managed to make it to the bathroom and close the door behind her. I was waiting on the other side when I heard a bunch of things falling to the floor,

"Are you alright in there?" I shot out only to get no response,

"Abby!" I shouted again and this time barged in finding her sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

**Abby's Point Of View**

The deer had come out of nowhere, I tried to swerve but there was just no way; I was going to be able to miss it. Once the impact was over I was able to remove myself from the car I hadn't made it very far and collapsed to the wet ground. I vaguely remember Edward's arms wrapped around me talking with Jasper, telling him not to hurt me. Jasper had been a big part of the Cullen Family for years, and I knew him well enough to know that he would have never hurt me. I went to his house at least once a week to tend to the animals on his farm. In return he allowed me to ride the horses and help myself to as much eggs and milk my heart could have ever desired, this was a great thing for a human who lived with Vampires. Jasper sold most of the produce unable to use it himself, so giving me some of his produce helped out with the grocery bill at home. So for Edward to warn him to not hurt me didn't make any sense…Unless I was bleeding, once that thought entered my brain, I could feel the pain my body was in and I could barley move.

I knew that Edward was running with me, I could feel it in the wind, but it wasn't until I felt something soft beneath me and felt the sting from my cuts that I opened my eyes. Edward was trying to clean my wounds on my face, but his teeth were drawn and I knew that this must have bothered him. He hadn't even got the blood yet that I had retrieved from the hospital for him. He was in so much pain before I left that this definitely wasn't helping matters. I told him to stop, when he told me that he was just fine but that I would need to take off my clothes.

When I sat up on the bed my head started to spin, my arms and legs ached as well as my head, but I knew that this was something that I needed to do myself because of the blood stains. When I reached the bathroom closing the door behind me, I walked right to the counter splashing some water on my face, took my blood stained top off and threw it into the trash can. I was just about to take my black skirt off when I started to feel light headed and then I was falling back, trying to grab hold of the counter. The last thing I remember is my perfume, makeup and other bathroom necessities falling to the floor.

"Love can you hear me? Are you alright?" Edward's concerned voice chimed in my ear,

"I think so," I whispered back taking in my position of lying on the floor, his arms wrapped under my neck and of all things in my bra. I quickly covered myself with my arms and sat up,

"Now is hardly the time to become modest," He shot me a crooked little grin,

"I'm fine Edward really," I placed a loving hand on his shoulder, "I'm just going to have a bath and change my clothes," I confirmed as he shot out of the bathroom and returned with a white lace slip,

"Here," He helped me up as I eyed his pajama choice,

"Edward this is a slip," I chuckled as he shrugged,

"I didn't exactly take the time to look at everything," He smiled at me while he closed the bathroom door behind him.

After running the bath I submerged myself into the hot water. The water in turn lashed out on my cuts, stinging violently. I let a moan of pain escape as I felt the sting, when Edward rushed back in the bathroom. Quickly I pulled my knees to my chest trying desperately to cover myself up, when he looked at me, smiled and apologized for barging in,

"That's alright Edward," I placed my now blushing face into my lap as I felt hot water trickle down my back,

"What are you doing?" I whispered trying desperately not to sound like a child,

"What does it look like?" He smiled continuing to moisten the sponge and wash my back.

I knew that I should have told him no, to just leave, that I would do it on my own; but I couldn't. I welcomed the wintriness of his cold touch and the desire of concern in his posture. I longed for his touch and after the day's events I need his comfort more so now than ever. I closed my eyes placing the side of my face along my knees, taking in the relaxing bathing I was currently being given, when I heard Edward cough,

"I can assume that you can handle the rest?" He questioned nervously, grabbing the trash that was holding my blood stained shirt with him as he exited. Once I had stopped my heart from racing I pulled the plug, carefully got out and wrapped a towel around myself, brushed my hair and teeth; put on the white slip and looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head.

"_**How the hell was I going to tell Carlisle about the car?"**_

"_**We won't have to; Jasper is a wiz at fixing things," **_

I smiled and opened the door to my room, to find it empty which in turn made my smile disappear. Where the hell was he? I figured that he must have taken the garbage out so I lay down on my bed and covered myself up in my white comforter. There is nothing in the world more comfortable then sleeping in your own bed, and I needed to rest. It wasn't long before I started to dose off, that Edward returned to my room. I opened my eyes quickly,

"Shh..go to sleep now love. I'll be right here when you wake up," He placed a loving hand on the side of my face.

I was relieved that I didn't dream this time, partly because of earlier today. I knew that Edward's fascination would force him to enter my dreams once again and knowing what had happened earlier regarding my dreams and Edward, I was glad that I wasn't dreaming. When I had woken it was Sunday morning, it was a cloudy day, rain filling the sky, but I could still hear the birds chirping, forcing a little smile to spread across my face. I stretched which in turn made me grab at my left side in pain,

"Are you alright?" Edward was at my bedside in a flash,

"My ribs hurt," I acknowledge,

"There bruised," He confirmed, removing my hand from my side and replacing it with his cool hand. The cold sensation felt nice and I rather enjoyed the fact that I didn't need an ice pack when I had Edward around…_**Not to mention he was touching me all the damn time now. **_

Edward raised his brow in question, which in turn forced to me acknowledge that I had slipped up and allowed him to hear this little rant going on in my brain. _**Ah well better he knows it now then later,**_ I chuckled as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek,

"Abby, My Mother and Father will be home soon, we must get you dressed. Jasper will be here soon to drop off your fixed car," He smiled,

"Jasper fixed my car already?" I shot out in excitement,

"Yes love, Vampires are fast and strong, just a little tug, here and there and the dents are all gone," He chuckled as I pulled at the collar of his shirt, kissing him softly on the lips.

The kiss had started of innocent, more of a thank you for your kindness kind of kiss, but when our lips touched and I could taste and smell him I wanted more. I pushed myself up onto my knees, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed hard into him. Edward didn't protest my desire, my need to have him, he just kissed back in return, and laid me down on the bed. His cold body was on mine, which sent shivers up and down my spine. I started to tremble as the goose bumps arouse. Edward in turn retracted from me, upset that his touch forced me to shiver. There was no damn way he was getting away with that, I reached up pulled his shirt up and over his head, threw it across the room, smiled and pressed him back up against my ribs.

I don't know if I grew a set of balls in that moment, or if it was just that fact that I wanted him but I was confident in what I was about to do and I had no idea where this newly found confidence had come from. Lingering down his rippled chest with my hand I lingered over the draw string of his jogging pants, waiting for him to protest…but he didn't, instead he took my hand in his and placed mine over his hard as hell cock, and bit at my bottom lip. A moan escaped my lips as I felt his girth; I had this desire, this need to touch him, to feel him, to have him.

I opened my thoughts allowing Edward to know just what my intentions where when he pulled his face from mine and eyed me,

"Abby just a little feel; that's all you get today," He shot out a chuckled warning.

I wasn't going to listen I was too far gone at this point, lost in lust, desire and need. I sat up slowly, giving him a shy little grin sliding his joggers past his hips. I was shocked that Edward wasn't wearing any boxers, and low and behold his cock was staring me right in the face. Edward wasn't just big, he was thick and long, shaved bare, he was glorious. I knew that my face was red, when he titled his head off to the side and lifted my chin in his hands to look at me,

"This isn't necessary, I'm happy with the way things are," He confirmed torture reaching his face on not wanting to force me to do anything I didn't want to do. I couldn't talk, I didn't want to talk. This wasn't a thank you for rescuing me this was what I wanted, what I desired. Taking a stand on the floor next to my bed, Edward stood beside me unsure how to stop me and I guessed that my thoughts must have been loud and clear, because he grabbed hold of me pulling me into his chest, leaning in slowly and kissed my neck. His lips were soft as a rose peddle, hard as a rock and cold as ice. The moment his tender lips touched my neck, the wetness between my legs was dripping onto my thigh. I felt like I was a damn dog in heat, I wanted him to impale me and I wanted it bad,

"Edward..I…want…you," I started,

"No, not yet…Soon love soon…Just be patient,"

**Edward's Point Of View**

I had retrieved the blood donations from Abby's back pack, which was desperately needed. The moment she entered her bath, I ran down stairs and drank all three bags, like a glutton, and was back waiting at the bathroom door in enough time to hear her fall. I was concerned that she had hit her head, knocked herself on conscious, until she opened her eyes and looked at me. I was completely relived, but it was her shy covering of her chest that made me smile.

I left the room grabbing a white slip; I knew what it was and wanted to see its lacy material softly graze her small frame, but when she had questioned me on my choice I just told a little white lie, afraid that she would read more into it. Now look where I stood, she had defiantly made her thoughts loud and clear to me. God help me I tried to pull away, to remove myself, but the woman was relentless. For a woman who had never had a sexual relationship before, she sure didn't act like it. Her smell was driving me mad, thank god I was full, but if she kept making me horny, I was sure to snap.

My sexual desire took over as I read her thoughts of wanting to take me, and I placed her hand onto my material covered cock. I wanted to feel her touch it, but the moment that her hand cupped my man hood I knew it was wrong, and pulled myself from her. What surprised me was that she in turn became very agitated and pulled my shirt off, throwing it across the room. I hated that my cold skin made her shiver, but as I retracted she re-pushed my skin against her warm body. Again I pulled myself from her waking need, only to have her stand up beside the bed. I could hear her struggling on how to just take what she wanted from me, and this in turn forced the lust filled part of me to come full circle. Before I knew it I was kissing her neck and smelling her wetness, a hiss escaped my lips as she began to speak,

"Edward..I…want…you," She whispered,

God I wanted this woman, but I wanted to do right by her, to make sure that she didn't regret it in the morning, to know that she loved me, to know that she would want me for the rest of her life. Knowing that God had created her kind, bothered me more then I cared to share. However if she kept being persistent I wouldn't be able to resist her desire much longer.

"No, not yet…Soon love soon…Just be patient," I hissed threw my teeth praying to god that she wouldn't be persistent, but to my surprise she placed her knees on the floor, taking my cock into her hands and eyed it unsure as to how to begin.

"_**This isn't right, stop her for fuck sakes," **__I gave myself a scolding,_

"_**Edward, I don't know what to do here, you have to instruct me,"**__ She counted ignoring my thoughts all together,_

"Abby…" I started only for her to place my swollen knob into her warm wet mouth. I should have pulled out, I should have jetted, I should have…_**Oh the hell with it, she wanted it, and she craved it as much as I craved her luscious lips wrapped around my cock. We weren't having sex; her virtue was still in tack. Why couldn't we just experiment with each other? **_

My inner thoughts must have pleased her, because she smiled looking up at me with my cock buried in her mouth. Her eyes were sparkling in happiness, that she could pleasure me this way, and damn they were beautiful,

"Edward, I can't take you all," She whispered out embarrassed of herself as I placed my hand along the side of her face giving in to my desire,

"That's alright Love; just use your hand for the rest, move it up and down with your mouth," I instructed.

Abby's mouth could have melted my fuck'n cock it was so warm. Her lips were so soft, her hand perfectly moving in synchronization with her mouth, in a slow and steady pace. I knew that she was nervous that she wasn't doing something right, but fuck she had to know that I was a vampire and I wasn't that easily broken. I wanted her to bite me, to scrap her teeth down my shaft, to get naughty…

"Oh fuck Love, that's good," I moaned out as she licked the pre-cum off of my knob.

"Do you like me sucking on your cock Edward?" She whispered, eyeing me through those long black lashes of hers,

"Your mouth feels so good," I hissed out wrapping my hand around the back of her head, tangling my hand in her hair.

I guessed that this small little action, turned her on more, because now she was on a mission, I could see it in her eyes, feel it in her quickened pace and hear it in the sloppy suction sounds.

"_**Edward I want you to cum in my mouth,"**__ Even her fuck'n thoughts were sexy as hell. I wasn't sure if she would like it but I would oblige her request._

I could feel my balls tightening, my desire getting stronger, my knob thickening and my shaft pulsing. "Almost there Love, I'm almost there," I moaned out as I felt the head of my cock reach the back of her throat. She was sucking me like she was a damn pro even going as far as to tighten her throat muscles around my knob. God her mouth was perfect,

"Oh; Fuck, Abby!" I moaned out as I had my release sending my cum to shoot down the back of her throat. I thought she might spit it out, in disgust but to my surprise she swallowed it, even going as far as to lick her lips,

"You taste fuck'n phenomenal, I want some more," She moaned out as I picked her up from the floor, kissed her softly and placed her on the bed,

"That was the best, I've ever had," I confirmed which in turn made her smile, proud of herself and she damn well should have been. For her first cock sucking, she was superb, and she had in fact given me the best blow job I had ever received. To think one hundred and some odd years, I had existed and it only took one being who could read my mind to know what I wanted, a virgin no less, to give me the best damn sexual experience of my existence,

"How are your ribs?" I questioned,

"Still a little sore," she confirmed as I hovered over her on the bed.

I bit my wrists making myself bleed out and told her to drink it, that it would help heal her. She was hesitant at first scared of what it would taste like, but I now had enough blood in my system to endure a little loss. I guess the morbid fascination must have taken over, because she propped herself up onto her elbows and drank from me, within seconds she pulled herself from my wrist and watched as I healed, then moved her sides back and forth, smiling all the while,

"How is that even possible? Carlisle has never been able to do that?" She questioned,

"Carlisle, isn't a day walker," I shrugged wiping my blood from her lips, kissed them softly and told her that I wanted to return the favor, she smiled anticipating another dry humping session, but I had other things in mind,

"Remember, if you're comfortable with anything, just tell me," I smiled as she nodded eyes full of intent.

Now that she was all healed, I had my sexual release and still enough blood in my body to sustain myself from drinking hers, I could get as close to her as I wanted without hurting her. I lingered my hand up to her right breast caressing it, until I felt her pert nipple beneath my palm. Sucking her bottom lip into mine and pressed my leg into her center, giving her the sensation she was desperately craving. After a few minutes of letting my presence known, I lowered my hand down her right side, grabbing her hip bone and pulled her in closer. My hand lingered there until her body relaxed and I knew she was ready for me to go further, dropping my hand lower, up and under her little white slip until my finger caught the dainty little string on her hip holding her panties together, sliding them down her lean thighs, kissing and nipping at her flesh as they slid down.

Abby's heart was racing but her thoughts were loud and clear, however she was anticipating that I would take her virtue and this was not my intent,

"Calm down love, I am not going to do anything you're not ready for." I confirmed her concerns and lifted her little gown up and over her hips, as she covered her eyes with her hands. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, she was shaved not a single hair in sight. The pinkest little pussy I have ever seen, just simply perfect. Her lips were swollen and I could smell the blood forcing her pussy to plump as well as smell her sweet wetness. I licked my lips, looked at her and removed her hands from her face,

"You are beautiful," I whispered into her ear as she eyed me,

"If you don't want me to, I won't," I whispered kissing her softly on the lips,

"No Edward I want you too," She placed her hand on the side of my face looking me directly in the eye as I slid my hand down her navel and slipped two fingers in-between her folds, not in but between, rubbing up and down on her little clit. Abby gasped as my icy hands finally touched her sweet spot. I pulled my hands away quickly only for her to place them back. I wanted to make her feel good, to give her the best sensation in the world like she had given me, but I was concerned about my venom. The only human I had been with was Bella but we were never intimate and I wasn't sure that I could control myself. But god help me the jerking movements she was doing, trying to press my hands harder into her center, the moaning that was escaping her lips and that damn sweet smell lingering between her legs made my mind up for me.

I wanted to taste her juices, I needed it, had a hunger for it and with no more restraint; I positioned myself in-between her thigh's, taking a deep breath of her scent and kissed her outer lips softly,

"Oh god Edward," She mewled giving me permission to continue on.

I parted her lips allowing me a closer view of what I had desired, took in all its glory and prayed like hell that I wouldn't hurt her. I lingered for a few minutes taking in a rather large breath pointed my tongue into a triangle point and flicked her sweet spot a few times testing the waters. To my surprise she was squirming in pleasure begging for more. I didn't need to breath and I could flick my tongue at such a rapid pace that I could have had her finished in seconds but I wanted this to be intimate, to be special, so I went slowly, flicking and sucking at her clit.

I felt as though I had eaten the forbidden fruit, but damn she was delicious. I knew she was almost there I could smell every single fragrance and the closer she got to having her release the stronger her sweet scent was. I could have stayed between her legs for hours, days even months, she was spectacular. Her back arched at just the right angel, her face tilted off to the side, eyes squinted up in pleasure. Her mouth gaped open moaning, panting and breathing heavily, her body was trembling as I continued, licking, sucking and kissing her clit until she tried to pull away from me, and I pulled her back down into position,

"You're going to cum, don't resist it," I breathed between her legs, taking in her scent. I was able to cover my teeth with my lips, careful not to nip her, but when I smelled her cum ready to explode into my mouth, I could taste my venom dripping down the back of my throat. I tried to pull away but she just pushed into my mouth eager to have her release, and forced a little venom to land on her leg. I was ready to pull away when I realized that it didn't burn her skin like it did most humans, there wasn't even a mark. I watched as her skin just absorbed it like a damn sponge. I knew that on any other day this would have disturbed me but not today, and with my newly found information I pressed my mouth hard back onto her clit, eager to have her release,

"Oh Edward," She moaned out spilling her oh so sweet juices into my mouth. I thought I was prepared for her sweet taste, but oh I was so wrong. As she was having her release she bucked herself into my face, rubbing her clit up and down my tongue all on her own. My little Abby was a wild little vixen under it all and I knew that I wanted to take this ride with her. When she was finally finished using my face as her personal vibrator, her body went limp, her forehead soaked in sweat, running her fingers threw her long brown locks. I smiled that she rather enjoyed herself and was speechless for the first time since I had met her, even her thoughts were silent. I was rather pleased with her reaction, and laid beside her on the bed, pulling her into my chest allowing it to cool her off. I couldn't help the deep chuckle that rumbled in my chest, forcing her head to bob up and down on it as she turned and eyed me,

"What?" She smiled,

"You're a little sex kitten," I chuckled giving her little soft kisses on the forehead.

I was rather enjoying having her in my arms without trembling when I heard my father's voice chime out,

"Edward, Abby, where home,"

Abby's eyes shot out in shock as she giggled covering her mouth with her little dainty hand and ran for her clothes. Me well I laid there naked as the day I was born, flaunting my junk for the whole world to see. My father knew what was up, as he had all but handed us the condoms himself, so I wasn't shy or embarrassed about what just happened, but I would keep it to myself where Abby was concerned.

"Oh Please don't do that on my account," She chuckled poking her head out of the bathroom door, "And you weren't so bad yourself Mr. Cullen," She snickered tossing me my joggers. Once I was dressed against my wishes she took my hand in hers and we descended the stairs to great my parents. I was surprised to see that they weren't alone, Jasper was standing by their side, and they didn't look happy. I couldn't read their minds as they were all singing show tunes keeping this detail from us,

"Abby, are you alright?" My father questioned,

"Yes, Carlisle; Edward saw to that," She smiled placing her hand upon my shoulder,

"I see that, and how did you heal so fast?" He questioned and I knew the jig was up,

"I gave her some of my blood," I confirmed watching as the anger shot through his face,

"Edward, we don't know what our blood will do to her," He screamed out,

"I know but, she's fine," I waved up and down her body, proving my point,

"Yes she looks fine, but we have no idea what this might do to her later on. Do I have to remind you of the risks we took with you Edward?" He spat at me,

"No Father!" I hung my head. I knew that now wasn't the time to reveal the venom part,

"The car is fixed as promised; I'm sorry Edward, Abby. When I seen Carlisle at the hospital, I asked him how Abby was doing. I had no intention on…" I cut Jasper off,

"No explanation needed Jasper, I understand completely. Thank you for fixing the car," Jasper nodded and took his leave. I turned to address my father when I noted his concerned features, "What is it Father?" I gasped out as he pointed in Abby's direction.

When I turned around, she was levitating into the air, this time there was no light parading around her, and she was covered in red and orange flames. Her eyes glowing yellow as my Father and Mother stood motionless, it was as if someone had planted their feet into cement. They still had all movement of their limbs but they couldn't move their feet. Their eyes still locked onto Abby's,

"Abby stop!" I screamed out, "You're hurting them," Their veins were surfacing ready to explode,

"Love; take hold of it, PLEASE!" I got down on my hands and knees, begging for her to stop what she was doing when I heard her inner thoughts,

"_**Edward I'm not doing this! You have to get them out of here, carry them if you can,"**_

"_**Shut up Bitch!"**_ I heard a man's voice hard and cold take over and then Abby was no longer there. I took her warning seriously and tried my damn best to pick my parents up, but it was useless,

"_**Abby you have to help me, I can't do anything," **__I cried out,_

"_**Oh; poor little Eddie can't handle a little torture," **__The man's laugh was dark and frightening._

"What do you want from us?" I screamed out, to hear his voice come through Abby's lips,

"You will stay away from Abby. That's not a damn request," He shot back,

"God?" I questioned only to hear him laugh,

"God? You know nothing little boy," He mocked me,

"Who are you?" I shot out agitated,

"I am Cain!" He bellowed, startling me and forced me to fall back onto the floor,

"You will do as I instruct," Abby's eyes shot through me like needles. It was as if she was missing, gone and all that remained was her shell of a body,

"What if I say no?" I questioned as her eyes turned red,

"Then you shall die," He gave his warning leaving Abby's body.

I watched as the flames, extinguished and her body floated softly onto the stairs. I ran to her picked her up into my arms, and watched as my parents came back to reality asking what the hell happened. Her skin was blistered from the fire, and I knew that she was going to be in pain, so I ripped my shirt off and pulled her into my cool chest. Tears started to spill down my face, which as a Vampire wasn't a pretty sight to be seen. It wasn't tears that we shed it was the blood in our veins, but they were tears none the less,

"Help her Father! Do Something!" I bellowed as my parents both had their own sets of tears coming down their cheeks,

"There is nothing we can do for her son," My Father choked out,

"Blood I'll give her my blood," I went to bite my wrist, as my Father stopped me,

"No Edward, we must not, it's too much for a human to sustain in one day,"

"But she's not human," I screamed,

"Yes Edward, She bleeds like a human, she is human,"

I felt useless and just sat there holding on to her, when I heard my parents gasp. I opened my eyes and realized that we were both levitating into the air, a bright white light glowing all around us and Abby was pulled from my arms. As strange as it may all seem I trusted the light and allowed it to take my Love. I stayed there levitating, watching as the light forced her to sparkle, to glow, to shimmer like that day in the bedroom, where only I could see it and then she was placed back into my arms and we were both lowered to the steps. I had this strange sensation that I was never to leave Abby's side despite the warning I had just been given from Cain. That I needed to protect her and I felt like it was my duty, my responsibility, like I was created for this very purpose.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I also want to state with the recent coverage on the news…Teens drinking blood from other Teens in a Vampire frenzy world…exedra, that this is a sexy thing to do. I am not telling you what to believe in but I will state that due to this part in my story, that **I DO NOT PROMOTE YOU** **GOING OUT AND DRINKING EACHOTHERS BLOOD!** There is so many diseases that you can get from this. As you all know this story is one of **FICTION! NOT REAL!** So please don't think that this is something I welcome. If your into that sort of thing to each their own! Enough said…Thanks guys…April


	7. Chapter 7 Shivery

Chapter Seven

Shivery

A/N Alright so let me begin by saying that I'm happy as hell that you are all loving the story…you all make my heart pitter patter. *Religious and Sexual content in this story* I know that most of you are wondering when Abby and Edward are going to have sex…All I can say is that I don't really know! LOL I haven't made up my mind on that one yet, so you'll all know when I do :P Alright so I don't own any of the Twilight Characters they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. And a very big thank you to Dee for Editing, my readers for your support and your many different ways to send it too me, you guys are awesome….on with the chapter….Happy Reading ;)

* * *

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

I was currently doing my rounds at the hospital, when Jasper came in asking if Abby was alright. I wasn't sure what he was talking about until he told me that he just assumed Edward would have brought her to the hospital after the car accident. When he finally realized that I had no idea what he was talking about, I felt bad for him for telling me what had happened. My shift was just about over, but I need to leave now. Jasper came along with me to retrieve Esme, and I asked him to please accompany me to the house. I knew that Jasper was a great friend to Edward, and he truly had no intention of getting the two of them into trouble.

I was angry with Edward for allowing Abby to use his blood for healing purposes. Humans could handle its healing aspect and Abby was human, but her powers also made her a different being. I had never experimented with Abby where our blood was concerned because I just didn't know what it would do to her. So for Edward to be this foolish, it would not to be tolerated. He countered my aggression waving up and down Abby's body to prove to me that she was just fine, but the problem was we had no idea just what the long term affects of our blood could do to her.

When Jasper had left the house, I started to feel strange. I looked over at my wife Esme and noted that she had her arms extended, turning them around and giving them a good look over. I felt this strange tingling sensation, like when your legs fall asleep all threw my body and than I couldn't move my legs. I looked up at Abby and noted that she was starting to levitate off of the ground, my eyes caught hers and it was all over. Edward had asked me what was wrong when I pointed in Abby's direction. She was covered in red and orange flames, and then I couldn't hear or see anything.

When I had finally come back to reality, Edward was hovering over Abby's blistered body and was about to give her more of his blood. I couldn't allow him to do it, as we weren't even sure what our blood would have done to her from the first time. Humans couldn't handle more than one drink from us in a day. Edward told me that she wasn't human, and I told him that she was in fact human, that she bleeds like a human, that made her human.

I felt useless as I watched my son cry out for her, his heart breaking, our hearts breaking. As the tears fell from all of our eyes, I watched as this white glow surrounded Abby and Edward, lifting them off of the floor and into mid air. Edward was hanging onto Abby for dear life, when he gave into that pull and allowed the light to take her. It was magnificent, her body fluttered in the air weightless like a feather, wind forcing her hair to fly away, and than she turned into that little girl again. Esme told me what she had seen, Abby as a Vampire, and Edward saw her sparkling.

I knew in that moment that we all viewed her differently when her powers were drawn. A bright light shot threw Abby blinding myself and my wife, forcing us to cover our faces. When the light had subsided I watched as Abby was replaced into Edward's arms and lowered gently to the ground. There wasn't a mark left on her, her blisters gone, her skin even had a glow to it. Edward rushed up stairs with her before Esme and I even had time to check Abby over. We waited for at least an hour giving them privacy, before we made our way up stairs. When we had arrived, standing in the door way, my son was hovered over Abby's bed with her lifeless hand in his and his forehead touching the top of her right hand. He was in so much pain, but in that moment I knew that he loved Abby, the way I had wished for and I pulled my wife into my side, standing there watching as my son showed as much love as a human could have, perhaps even more.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I felt useless as I just sat there holding on to her, when I heard my parents gasp. I opened my eyes and realized that we were both levitating into the air, a bright white light glowing all around us and Abby was pulled from my arms. As strange as it may all seem I trusted the light and allowed it to take my Love. I stayed there levitating, watching as the light forced her to sparkle, to glow, to shimmer like that day in the bedroom, where only I could see it and then she was placed back into my arms and we were both lowered to the steps. I had this strange sensation that I was never to leave Abby's side despite the warning I had just been given from Cain. That I needed to protect her and I felt like it was my duty, my responsibility, like I was created for this very purpose.

Now that she was healed I took off up the stairs for her room and placed her gently down onto her bed, not even giving my parents the time to look over her properly. I knew that I should have as my father was a doctor, but the protectiveness washed over me and I couldn't risk anyone touching her. As strange as it all seemed I knew that due to whatever had just happened, that she would be fine. I sat there waiting for her to dream, concentrating so damn hard that my head felt like it was going to explode, but she was completely silent.

I heard my parents approach but I couldn't bear to leave her side. My father's thoughts were loud and proud that I cared for her, even going as far as to think that I loved her, just as a human would have loved another. I don't know if that was possible but he was right in his assumption, I loved her more than a human could have loved another. She was my angel sent from heaven; I would cherish her for the rest of her waking life.

Sitting there waiting for her to return to us was the hardest part. The unknown of what was to come, what our next step would be and whether or not she loved me in return, was nothing compared to sitting here helpless. If she would just dream, so that I could dream alongside her, hold her and tell her that everything was going to be just fine, but she didn't. My parents never left my side and I knew that they were becoming weaker, that they needed to rest,

"Father please, I can't worry about the two of you as well," I turned my head slightly to the side with my eyes partly closed and I watched as my father walk toward me and place his hand on my shoulder,

"Alright son, if she wakes tell her that we love her and we'll see her soon," I nodded as they left me alone with her.

I knew that they wanted to be there when she woke, but I also knew that she wouldn't have liked that they tortured themselves just to be sure she was alright, I could at least do this much for her. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. I was standing by her balcony windows, staring out into the morning sun, when she finally started to steer. I was by her side in a flash, before she had time to even open her eyes,

"Edward?" She whispered as I took her hand in mine and kissed her lovingly on her forehead,

"I'm right here love," I confirmed sliding in alongside her in the bed, positioning my arm just under her neck as she turned onto her side and placed the side of her face onto my chest. I was relieved that she was back, that she was alright, until she started to sob into my chest, I titled my head to look down at her when she spoke,

"Edward, is Carlisle and Esme alright?" She sobbed, as I placed my hand on the side of her face,

"Yes love, they are perfectly fine, they're resting as we speak," I promised as she turned her head to look up at me. I wiped away her tears with my thumb as she started to kiss my hand,

"I don't want you to leave me, please don't leave me," She begged in between kisses,

"I'm not going anywhere love," My eyes squinted in agony,

"What about Cain's warning?" She questioned, eyes wondering my face seeking the truth, as I sat up lifted her chin in my hand and looked her directly in the eyes,

"Listen to me; I'm not going to leave you, not now, not ever," Abby leaped up, tossing her legs on either side of my own, straddling me as she began kissing my lips, tears still streaming down her face. I pressed my lips back hard and with intent, I wanted to taste her, feel her just as much as she did me. I tugged at her shirt forcing it to tare beneath my hands, leaving her in just her bra, she in turn tugged my shirt off over my head and kissed the side of my neck, lingering her lips up to my ear, licked and sucked at the lob until I hissed out picking her up and placing her down onto her back.

Neither one of us wanted to talk, to tell the other how we felt, all we needed was to show each other. I kissed and nipped at the nape of her neck forcing her to close her eyes, her breathing to deepen and her heart to race. I withdrew for only a second wanting nothing more than to look at her,

"Edward, what's wrong?" She questioned as I smiled lowered my face to hers and kissed her softly, placing my hand at the back of her neck and pulled her in closer.

Abby parted her lips slightly allowing me instant access to her delicate little mouth. I flattened my tongue and licked her lips tastefully, before I entered. With our tongues currently doing the dance of seduction and her flavor coating my pallet, I lowered my hand and began caressing her left breast until the nipple stood erect. Than lowered my hand to the button on her jeans. I heard the snapping of material as, my eagerness to have her shredded her jeans into pieces. I looked at her apologetic when she tackled me sending me to fall onto my back on the bed, The hungry desire in her eyes shocked me a little and in turn I turned her over positioning myself back on top of her, which agitated her beyond belief, she wanted to take control, but I couldn't allow her to do what she wanted, not yet anyways,

"Be Patient," I chuckled; as she ran her hand threw her hair and rolled her eyes,

"Edward; I have no more patience left," She huffed out,

I let a small chuckle escape my lips as my eyes squinted in amusement. Inside I was screaming out for her pussy, craving the feeling of it wrapped around my cock. I wanted to be as close to her as I could get; to show her how much I loved her. The fear that I had almost lost her and to know that she was fine had forced this desire I had for her to heighten. I hated that this was a part of being a Vampire, not only did I have to deal with her human hormones, but I also had to deal with the seduction part of myself,

"I know love, I feel the same way." I acknowledged; my features on my face turned into desire and need. Before I knew it I was back kissing the nape of her neck, her ears and slithered down her body like a snake. I knew that this wasn't what she desired but it would have to do for now. I kissed her navel, each of her hips and then there it was that damn sweet smell dancing all around my nose. Abby moaned out as I placed my tongue onto her clit, I hadn't even begin to move it when she started to shake and shiver. I rested my tongue on her clit until her body relaxed and then slowly flicked my tongue up and down, licking her outer lips as well as the inner, licking her walls, devouring her little pussy as if it was blood itself.

My venom leaked out of my mouth and onto her lips, but her skin absorbed like it had done before. Her legs were trembling as she got closer to having her release when she spoke,

"Edward, I want to feel you," She mewled.

I sat up onto my knees, pulled down my pants and positioned myself into her center, slapping my cock off of her pussy,

"Oh god Edward," She moaned as I gently placed my cock in-between her walls, and moved me cock up and down her pussy, leaning over her and pressed myself hard against her clit giving her the sensation she was being fucked. I knew that she wanted me to impale her that she was ready, but the truth was that I had never been intimate with a human, so I had no idea if I would hurt her, this little rubbing would have to do for now.

Her wetness had increased, and I watched as her body arched, her cheeks flushed red. Her mouth was gaped as she continued to moan out my name. The more she cried out in pleasure the harder my cock became and the closer I got to reaching my own release. I wanted to go harder to make her feel me better, but I was petrified that I would hurt her, when her little hands reached up, grabbed hold of my ass and pushed me hard into her,

"Love slow down, I hissed between my teeth as she continued to rock her hips back and forth, trying to force herself to cum, pushing against my restraint,

"Don't force it love," I whispered as the greedy little vixen continued to have her way with me. In truth I loved that she wanted me, desired me, and craved me. I gave up the fight and let her do to me what she will, going along for the ride and then there it was,

"Oh Edward," She moaned out as she had her release. I could feel her cum seeping out of her and incasing my cock. God she was sexy as hell after she had her release, panting, shaking; warm and then,

"Oh," I grunted shooting my seed all over her walls watching as she bit on her bottom lip. I hovered over her for a few minutes, kissed her on the lips and headed toward the bathroom to get a towel. When I had returned Abby had her hand placed onto her pussy, retrieving my seed and was licking her fingers,

"What are you doing?" I eyed her with a crooked smile.

She jumped as if she had just got caught stealing something and smiled as she sucked at her fingers,

"Seems like a shame to have something as sweet as your cum go to waste," She shrugged as I ventured over to her smiling and cleaned up the rest,

"It's cold Edward," She giggled as I smiled tossing the towel into the hamper,

"I'm a Vampire," I shrugged,

"I know, Alice told me that men's cum is warm, so I guess I didn't expect yours to be any different….I like that it's different," She shot out in a hurry afraid that she had offended me,

"I know love, now let's just rest," I placed my hand onto her face,

"No Edward, it's almost time for school," She huffed jumping out of bed and heading for the shower. I couldn't believe that she wanted to go to school, after everything that had happened,

"School, why don't we just take the day off?" I waved around the room,

"No Edward; I miss too much as it is," She countered.

I gave up the fight and headed for the bathroom, "Then I'm coming with you,"

**Abby's Point Of View**

It had been a crazy weekend, not at all the way I had planned for it to go, but for Edward to let himself go the way he did and my god the pleasure that he had given me was worth every miserable second of the rest.

When Cain had entered my body, I had this strange feeling wash over me like I was about to vomit violently, and then it was as if I was having an outer body experience. I knew what was happening I could hear myself talking; only it wasn't me doing the talking. I could see and feel the flames…the flames that burned away my flesh, the excruciating pain that my body was in, the memory made me shiver.

I could see Carlisle and Esme struggling to move, Edward's terrified face and there was nothing that I could do, to stop it from happening. All I could do was pray like hell that Edward still had his mind open, and I was glad that he did. When I heard Cain warn Edward to stay away from me, and that if he didn't he would die…I was full of emotion. I wanted Edward to leave to run as faraway from me as possible and never look back, and the other part was greedy, scared that my life would never know real love if he left.

After I had woke, and seen Edward at my side I was concerned for Carlisle and Esme. Edward assured me that they were just fine and sleeping. I couldn't control the tears; they just streamed down my cheeks violently when I realized that everyone I loved was okay. But when Edward told me that he wasn't leaving me, despite Cain's warning I pounced on him like a damn lioness, taking what I wanted. I rather enjoyed taking control of Edward, but I was tired of his little song and dance of the forbidden fruit. Sure I was created by god, we all were including Edward and I was woman who had needs and desires, when the hell was he going to see that?

"That's some shower you're having in there. And just for the record I have needs too," He hollered threw the door. I blushed a little knowing that he had heard my inner monologue and then I didn't give two shits, walking out in nothing but my skin. The look on his face was priceless.

After we were all washed up, Edward insisted that I have some breakfast before school. I never really ate much for breakfast, usually I just grabbed an apple and was on my way, but Edward had cooked a full course breakfast, waffles, toast, coffee, hash browns and every damn fruit in the world was currently on the kitchen table,

"I wasn't sure what you liked so…I just grabbed this and that," He ran his hand threw the back of his hair nervously as I reached out and grabbed and apple, smiled and tossed it up and down in the air,

"This is enough, let's get going," He gave me a scolding look, but took my hand in his none the less as we made our exit.

Edward insisted that he drive my BMW just to make sure that it was safe to drive. In truth I think that he was just old fashioned and believed that his lady should be driven, such shivery. On the drive to the school Edward reached over and placed his hand onto my lap, lowering it and then lingered his lean fingers onto my bare thigh,

"You just had to wear a skirt," He smiled turning his head for a second to look in my direction,

"Now, that I know they drive you crazy…I'll have to buy some more," I chuckled,

"Is that so," He shot out and before I knew it his hands were lightly grazing the outside of my black silk panties. I was ready for another round, my wetness starting to seep through my panties, when Edward smiled, removed his hand and told me that we had arrived at school. I opened my eyes fully in disappointment; we should have damn well stayed at home.

I was reaching for my backpack in the back seat when Edward opened my door for me. I turned quickly as I heard everyone's inner monologue currently taking place,

"Edward, men don't open doors for women anymore," I whispered taking a stand outside the door,

"And what a shame that is," He smiled taking my backpack, placing it on his shoulder alongside his and took my hand in his. I made the calculated decision to block off my brain, not wanting to hear all the whispers and perverted thoughts. Edward turned and looked at me the moment I shut myself off,

"I tend to do this at school," I shrugged when he smiled and I could hear nothing but static taking up occupancy in his mind. I smiled back at him as we entered school, hand in hand. Everyone was looking at us and I guess that curiosity got the better of me, but what I heard wasn't…There brother and sister, she's a freak, what I heard was the envy of every single girl in school. I was rather pleased with this reaction, that someone as beautiful as Edward had chosen me to be placed on his arm.

"_**You're only listening to the women, why don't you try the men?"**_

I eyed Edward and opened my brain allowing myself to hear all the men. They were angry that Edward had taken me off of the market, bashing him that he thought he was all that…and then there it was…even though they thought I was a freak I was still a beautiful freak, yeah like that made me feel better.

"_**It should, do you know how many men at this school want to be with you? It's rather hard to control the urge to slap them around a little," **_

Even his thoughts of jealously had a hiss to them. I had to admit that this was an entirely different response than what I was expecting. All last week, the hot topic was that we were related; now it was as if the week was washed away.

The day went on as usual Mr. Timmons giving us a lecture on the Civil War and assigning groups of two for this, week's projects. To my very happy surprise; Mr. Timmons put Edward and I together.

When Lunch had come Edward and I entered the cafeteria all eyes on us. I was nervous and unsure as what to do. I was a damn freak I stood there motionless while everyone stared at us and had their little whispers and giggles,

"Come on Love, there's a table right by the window," He whispered into my ear, forcing me to smile like we had just shared in some intimate secret and pulled me along. When I took my seat, Edward pulling it out for me of course he insisted on buying me my lunch and then out of nowhere Alice was at my side taking a seat beside me. I normally sat with Alice during lunch, but today I just wanted it to be Edward and I. Irritated that she had taken this moment from me, I removed my blue sweeter and placed it on the back of my chair,

"So tell me, how was he?" She placed her elbow on the table, slapping her hand in her palm as she leaned in closer to hear my response,

"Well first off, get that damn smile off of your face," I huffed, "Edward and I didn't have sex this weekend," I confirmed watching as the smile in fact did come off of her face,

"Why Not!" She screeched,

"Edward is old fashion," I whispered watching him smirking behind the buffet glass as he listened in on our conversation,

"Oh, well that sucks," She declared,

"You have no idea," I snickered watching as he got the inside joke, which could have meant many different things.

At this point I had enough of Alice's inner thoughts, about how I wasn't women enough to handle Edward Cullen, how he likely tried and I just denied him, how much she wanted him. I was ready to damn well snap her when Edward returned taking a seat next to me with two slices of pizza,

"I can't eat both of them Edward," I acknowledged, "One is for you and one is for me," He smiled.

"_**Can you, I mean…" "Yes, I don't like it, but I can eat it. It's mostly for show."**_

He was a trooper; I watched as he smiled and swallowed that pizza, listening to his inner struggle with the warm, gooey, and tasteless slim, sliding down the back of his throat, as he had described it. This mind reading ability was great at allowing us to have secret conversations, but I had to remind myself that we were in public and I was weird enough for the both of us. If we just sat here eyeing one another without speaking people were going to start talking,

"So Edward what would you like to do our topic on?" I spat out catching him off guard,

"I was thinking since its Civil War this week, we might do it on Jasper Whitlock," He smirked knowing damn well that we wouldn't have to do any work,

"We can't do it on Jasper," I whispered. _**Jasper was still a part of this town and people would start to question…**_

"I don't see why not, Jasper junior has all the information from his ancestor that it would be an easy paper," he countered as I gave him a scolding. When the lunch bell rang we were informed that the rest of the days classes would be cut short so that we could all attend the basketball game.

My classes drug on and I was starting to get a little board when Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear,

"Do you want to stay and watch the game, or do you just want to go home?"

"I have to stay for the game," I giggled and we were both given the death stare from the small blond woman in front of us. I chuckled louder now covering my face with my hand as Mr. Timmons eyed me over his glasses. I smacked Edward hard in the shoulder that he had gotten me into trouble when the bell had finally rang threw the halls indicating that this was the end of classes.

When we had entered into the hall, and I made it to my locker Edward pushed himself up against me, kissing me softly,

"A hum, are you ready?" Alice broke it up.

I turned to her agitated, "Yeah alright, I'm coming," I huffed out

"Where are you going?" Edward pulled me back into his chest,

"You'll see Edward," I stood up onto my tipsy toes and kissed him softly on the lips as Alice grabbed my hand and towed me away.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Alice just up and more or less towed Abby away from me, but not before I asked her where she was going, the only remark I got was you'll see. Abby had instructed that she would catch up with me at the game and to save her a seat. I rather liked the idea of attending the basketball game, to just give her a little piece of normalcy.

I took my place on the front row bleacher when some upbeat tempo music started to play. All the males in the audience got on their feet screaming and hooting at the top of their lungs when the cheerleaders made their entrance onto the gym floor. I too stood clapping along, as they did their little dance, it wasn't until the pyramided stunt that I actually noticed Abby. There she was on the very top, legs in a split. I was drooling at the mouth taking in her little two piece red outfit and blue and red palm palms. She was grinning at me, pleased that she had received this shocked reaction out of me. But as I stood there watching her sway to and fro, I could hear the inner thoughts of every single guy wanting to have their way with her. If I had blood it would have been boiling, but instead the anger just filled me until I heard the thoughts of one big burly bastard Emmett,

"_**Damn look at those legs, what I wouldn't give to have them wrapped around my waist."**_ The fucker even smacked at his lips.

I couldn't control myself and lunged three bleachers up slamming him into the ground. Before I knew it I had punched him in the face, trying desperately to control myself from smashing his face into dust. It wasn't until I could feel my fangs starting to expose themselves that I sat up and walked away from him. The smell of his blood was too risky for me to be hovering over him, I would have exposed myself. Abby was now by my side holding onto my arm, telling me to calm down when I saw the cheerleader's captain rush to Emmett's side,

"Get a hold of you damn brother," She shot out at Abby as Abby's face turned red. I thought she was embarrassed until she lunged at her,

"He's not my brother bitch!" She screamed slapping and kicking at the blond. I scooped her up with one arm as she kicked trying to get at her,

"That's it Abby; you're off the squad!" The blond yelled wiping at her lip,

"That's fine Rosalie, just look after your ape of a boyfriend," Abby shot back as I carried Abby back to the car and placed her inside. It wasn't until we were actually driving that she asked me what had happened. To tell you the truth I was a little embarrassed to explain to her that I had her kicked off of her team due to my stupid jealousy but before I had a chance to explain I spotted Jasper standing in my drive way,

"What does he want?" I whispered as Abby and I couldn't hear his inner thoughts. As I began to walk toward him he had an apologetic look in his face,

"Edward, I'm so sorry," He started,

"Sorry for what?" I turned my head watching as he disappeared into the trees.

When we had entered the house my father and mother were sitting at the dining room table. My mother was sobbing and all I could hear in their thoughts was one word the Volturi. "What is it?" I questioned as my father slid a red envelope across the table its gold seal broken. I pulled the red paper from its confines to read it,

_Our Dearest Carlisle,_

_It has taken us quite a long time to track you down. _

_We are rather pleased that you have found the Healer, and wish for you to turn her over to us. _

_Caine has given us orders to summon you're family and the Healer, we look forward to seeing you all._

_Aro_

"Were not going to just hand her over!" I yelled out as my father rose from his seat,

"What would you have me do?" He placed his hand on my shoulder an attempt to calm me down,

"No! I won't allow it, we can run, find somewhere else to hide," I screeched as I felt Abby place her hand onto my arm,

"Edward, I won't put you all in danger. I will go by myself to Europe," She whispered,

"Like hell you will!" I shot back.

What the hell was wrong with everyone, they would kill her, the first chance they got. Take her from this world, from me, I couldn't bare it. There had to be another way, there just had to be,

"Edward, the Volturi will kill us all, if we don't do as they ask," My father's voice was grief stricken as if Abby had already died,

"Then I will go in her stay," I gasped as my mother buried her face into the table,

"No Edward we will all go and beg for mercy," My father informed, " I won't let them take her ether Edward, I would rather die than have that happen,"

I knew that there was no way out of this, just as my father knew the risk we were about to take, not only were we about to expose Abby to the Volturi, but we were about to expose myself to them as well. My father was able to keep my day walking a secret for years and now he was risking both his children's lives. I knew that this was just as hard on him as it was me, but I still felt like there had to be another way,

"How long do we have?" I questioned,

"We have to leave by morning, Edward, when you're summoned by the Volturi you don't hesitate, you leave right away," He confirmed, as I looked over at Abby tears streaming down her face. I couldn't bear to watch her tears fall, her features tortured, I had to protect her, and I knew that I would, but how?

That night all I did was hold onto her, and in turn she never slept a wink, despite my pleading,

"Edward, you have to let me go. I can't put you all at risk, I can't have them kill you," She cried into my chest,

"I can't live without you, I would rather die alongside you then wonder this world alone," I whispered back gently pulling her hair away from her face,

"Abby…" I started to get choked up a little as she lifted her head to look at me,

"I wanted to do this differently, to be more soave, to have the right time, the right place.." I paused as she took my face into her hands,

"What is it Edward, you can tell me," Her tears filling her eyes,

I couldn't say it, it was too soon, she wouldn't understand that I loved her not now. If anything happened to her I knew I would regret not saying it, but I just couldn't force the words to come out of my mouth,

"I'm just worried about what will happen tomorrow, I can't live without you," I chickened out,

"I can't live without you ether Edward," She kissed me softly on the lips as I noticed the disappointment in her eyes. She blocked her mind from me, so I had no idea if this was due to the fact that I didn't tell her that I loved her or just that the Volturi had finally found the two of us and that life as we knew it was over.

I was happy that Abby started to dream, and I in turn shared in them careful not to take them over. I didn't want what happened yesterday to happen again, I would need all my strength to go up against the Volturi, and I wasn't even sure if that would be enough. For some reason all I kept thinking about was the song love will concur all if that was even the name of it, I don't know but how could we defeat the Volturi? It would take more than just love to do it.

_**This time Abby was standing on the top of a mountain in a long white dress, her knees placed on the cold snowy covered ground, hands together praying to the heavens above. I just stood there watching as she chanted some strange langue that I had never heard before, when the clouds parted sending the sun to shoot out streaming a light down onto Abby; her eyes still closed her mouth chanting the words as she was slowly lifted into the sky. **_

_**She was so angelic looking, so graceful and beautiful as the light glowed all around her, she whispered "I Love You Edward," Which echoed off of the mountain and swirled around me like a tornado, "I Love You Too!" I screamed back as she disappeared, the clouds closing all around her. I fell to my knees head in my hands as my tears filled them, when I pulled my hands back I had blood stains on the palm of my hands just as Jesus did when he was crucified. I couldn't understand it; I just sat there looking at them when I finally woke.**_

_**I turned over to cradle Abby when the bed was empty, which forced me to sit up quickly in search for her but all I found was a letter placed on the end table beside her bed,**_

_Edward,_

_I couldn't let you and your family, die for me. I had to do this by myself; at least I know that you will be safe. _

_I'm sorry for forcing you to dream again, I know that it takes a lot out of you, so I have stored three bags of blood in the freezer down stairs._

_In case I don't make it back to you, I just want you to know that I love you. _

_I don't care that we have only known each other for a short time; I love you that's the truth._

_Edward, I love you and I always will. This is the only way to protect you and your family, my family._

_Love Abby

* * *

_

As always there is a picture posted on the site to go along with the chapter, hope you like it. So let me know what you all thought about the chapter until next time….April


	8. Chapter 8 The Protector

Chapter Eight

The Protector

* * *

A/N: First of all I don't own the Twilight Characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Warning there is Religious, sexual and violent situation's in this chapter. Now that this is out of the way, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as things are starting to be revealed. I know that this has been a slow process, but I can't explain things right away, I have to keep you guessing ;) Big thanks to all you readers out there that keep coming back for more, showing me all your love, support and reviews…you guys are awesome. And I must thank Dee, without her, I don't know what I would do….She is awesome…..Lets get on with it….Like I always say….Happy Reading ;)

* * *

**Abby's Point Of View**

I had promised Edward that I wouldn't use my powers on him, but how could I not? He laid there anticipating dreaming with me, when I allowed him to take over. I waited until the dream was just about over and took my leave, with only seconds to spare before Edward woke. I had planned this from the moment I found out about Aro's letter. I knew that the Cullen's would have reacted this way; stupidly give themselves up for just me. How could they even think that I would have allowed them to all just sacrifice themselves for me? As far as I was concerned I wasn't anything special and if it took me to die so that the three of them would survive then so be it. I felt that my life sacrificed to save the three of theirs was a small price to pay.

And then there was Edward, he had been so broken since Bella and here I was leaving him just as she did, telling him in the end that I loved him, how was that fare to him? I should have just left and not said a word, but I wanted him to know that I did love him, that I did this for the love of my family, for him. I was terrified the moment I took my place in my seat, on the plane. I didn't have a plan in fact I didn't even know where the Volturi was located. What was I going to do open a phone book and look up Aro Volturi? How the hell was I going to get into contact with them to tell them that I had arrived? I had no idea, but there was one thing I knew and that was they would seek me out, all I had to do was tell a few people that the Healer had arrived and see what happened.

When the plane had landed, I was petrified frozen in my seat and clutching to the handles. Who the hell did I think I was some damn Vampire Slayer; come to rid the world of the dark creatures? I was nothing but a stupid, spoiled little human woman who had no damn idea what she had done. The stewardess came and placed her hand on my arm politely telling me that the plane had landed and I had to get the hell off. I rose from my seat and headed down the terminal only to see a very tall, dark haired, thick man standing with a sign spelling out ABBY CULLEN.

I took in a deep breath and pointed at the sign,

"I'm Abby," I confirmed,

"Felix," He pointed his big finger into his big as a fridge chest, "I've come to take you to Aro," He confirmed as I followed his lead out of the airport and into a black Benz, "How did you know I was coming?" I questioned, "I have an ability to track people. I have been tracking you for a while," He confirmed.

He was silent the rest of the ride and I in turn just looked out the tinted window into nothing but twisted roads that felt as though they stretched on forever and darkness, the darkness felt as though it kissed the car. Where the hell were we? There was no street lights, no stores, how did I miss that? Then I watched as we approached what look to be Dracula's castle. When we were close enough to the gate the metal letters encasing the iron polls answered my question, DRACULA, how fuck'n fitting. I didn't even have a clue that we were in Eastern Europe and Romania of all places. The heavy metal gates slammed shut behind me starling me as they banged, sending a shot of adrenaline through my body, it was do or die and I certainly didn't want to die.

The castle its self wasn't as dark as I had imagined it to be actually it was quite beautiful, red and white, stone pillars and from what I could see of the grounds there was a lovely garden around back. Despite the beautiful landscape and the castle, I still had an uneasy feeling develop into the pit of my stomach. I guess maybe it was the company I was about to keep, or the fact that I had no idea what they had planned for me and death was plausible.

Felix walked me into the castle up a rather large set of stairs, red carpet covering them, down a long corridor until he stopped in front of two large wooden doors,

"Aro is just about to rise and he wishes that you join him for dinner, he has a dress left out for you to wear. I would advise that you wear it and don't be late! Dinner will be served at ten," He slammed the door behind him as I wondered around the room.

The bed was hard wood, red satin sheets and lying on the humongous bed which was larger than a king size was a dress. I picked the old fashion dress up that looked as though it had come straight from the eighteen hundreds. It was a light green color dressed in white lace and gold ribbon, complete with a damn corset. I didn't questions Aro's choice of a dress I just slipped it on and did my best at pulling the corset closed myself. I felt rather silly dressed like this, but if it pleased Aro maybe I would have a chance.

It was only nine o'clock when I made the decision to wonder around the castle. I had no idea where the dining area was and this was a massive place, I didn't want to be late to dinner and I defiantly didn't want to give off a bad first impression. I didn't bother to venture further up stairs as I figured the dining area would be on the first floor. I held my dress in my hands careful not to trip coming down the stairs and when I made it safely at the bottom I headed off to the left into a rather large room. The room it's self was extraordinary, gold couches, fire place, and more damn red satin on the drapes and carpet. I was starting to understand the theme, which forced my mouth to go dry.

I felt a large hand cover my shoulder, which in turn startled me and forced me to practically jump right out of my skin,

"This is the Cigar and Brandy room. If you would just follow me I will escort you to the dining area," Felix's deep voice boomed throughout the house. I nodded and took my leave following on Felix's coattails. When we had arrived I was stunted the table itself was a rather large dark wood, six chairs on either side of the table and one each at both heads of the table, again with red satin encased on the seat. I eyed the plate set placed at the head of the table and at the other end was nothing but a wine glass. Felix pulled my chair out for me as I eyed the wine glass, nervous as to whether or not I was going to be Aro's dinner. My thoughts where cut short as I watched a shadow in case the door frame and than as Aro stood in front of me. He was average height, shoulder length jet back hair, paler then Edward and surprisingly he was smiling. Felix pulled his seat out for him all the while Aro never took his eyes off of me, and the grin never left his face.

Aro placed his elbows onto the table rubbing his hands together as Felix served my soup,

"Abigail, that dress looks wonderful on you," His cold menacing voice shot out as I stared down my soup not sure if I should eat it or not,

"It's quite beautiful, thank you," I whispered looking down at it and then back up at him.

Aro's glass was filled with a thick red substance which I knew could only be one thing, blood and I was given a full course meal. The conversation at the dinner table was kept short, and I felt uneasy sitting there in silence. I couldn't read his thoughts so he must have known about my powers which didn't make me anymore comfortable,

"Abigail, do you understand why you are here?" He questioned,

"Yes because I am the Healer," I confirmed,

"Do you honestly think that this is the only reason, you sit across from me?" He eyed me,

"What else is there?" I questioned as I watched the smile spread across his face,

"In time, Abigail. You're very brave to have come all this way on your own," He sipped at his glass, "Why would you risk this?" He eyed me from his glass,

"I have a proposition for you and Cain," I started trying desperately not to sound terrified,

"And what is that?" He chuckled,

"You can do to me what you must; as long as you leave the Cullen's alone. They had no idea what I was until recently," I lied "And I wish that you leave my family unharmed,"

"And if I told you that it was Edward, we seek. That if you brought him to us we will leave you and the rest of your family alone, what would you say to that?" His grin was devilish,

"No! Edward as well as the rest of my family is to be left alone. Why would you need Edward, when you have me?" I played his little cat and mouse game along with him,

"Edward is a rather large part of this…situation. Cain has asked him to leave you alone, and yet he still maintains a part of your life. Death is the only option for Edward now," He shot back as tears started to fill in my eyes,

"Please Aro, let me talk to Cain, let me explain that….I love Edward," I sobbed,

"That is not possible! Humans can't love a Vampire as Vampires can't love humans," He belted,

"It is possible Aro, I love the Cullen's they are my family as they love me," I confirmed watching as Aro leaped from the table and in a flash was by my side taking my hand in his. His eyes closed as he concentrated,

"I can't see anything!" He eyed Felix,

"What do you mean?" I whispered out,

"I have a gift Abby to read minds just as you do, but I have to touch the person to see their thoughts, but I see nothing with you,"

I told Aro to try again opening my mind up allowing him to see my family and nothing more. I didn't want him to know that Edward and I were in love, as I didn't want him to know that I could shut myself off so that he couldn't read my thoughts. I felt that something's just needed to be kept hidden as I still didn't know what his intentions where, and the more he shared of his powers with me the better.

Aro slapped his hands together, smiling all the while in amusement, "Just fascinating, Cain will be please to know this," He belted out in excitement as he shooed me off to my courtiers for the evening. There was no damn way I was going to be sleeping until the morning; god knows what they could have done to me as I slept. Knowing that they would be sleeping come morning had me planning my escape.

I stood by my window until the sun started to rise, and I was thankful that it was a bright sunny day. Still in my eighteen hundreds dress, I took off out into the corridor, down the front steps and into the forest. I had rummaged around the woods for a while, and I knew I was damn well lost. I was so stupid what made me think that I could find my way? I sat down beside a tree trying to catch my breath for a second, when I heard a tree branch break off into the distance. Scared I curled up against that tree, wishing like hell that I could have crawled up inside it, when I saw a figure coming towards me, my heart raced as I went to run and felt two strong arms around my waist, I went to scream when I heard Edward's Voice,

"Sh..It's me love,"

**Edward's Point Of View**

After reading Abby's letter I didn't even hesitate and tell my parents, I ran down the stairs and toward the air port hoping that I could stop her, but when I got there the plain had already left the terminal. I booked the next flight out heading to Romania, when I had reached Romania I headed right for Aro. How stupid was she, throwing herself under the bus? Did she not even stop to think what pain her death would have caused my parent's, myself? With the thought of her death lingering around in my brain I ran as fast as I could muster.

The castle was dark and gloomy, just as I had imagined it to be and the idea of Abby taking up occupancy in this place had me tremor in worry. The whole castle was encased in darkness as I approached it except for one light shining brightly on the main floor. I made my way over to it in a flash and peeked in viewing Abby in a beautiful eighteen hundreds gown at one end of the table Aro at the other. I hid out of site until I watched as Abby made her way upstairs, circling the house until I spotted a light shine through a third story window on the west side. I climbed the side of the wall peering in the window, watching as Abby wondered back and forth across the room. I was about to knock at the window, when the sun started to shine brightly and watched as Abby ran out of her room and right out the front door into the woods.

I stayed behind to see if anyone was going to follow her and then took off like the wind, we were going to get the hell out of here. When I had caught Abby's scent she seemed to be lost wondering around in circles, and then there she sat against a tree. I was about to call out to her when I noticed that she had heard me approach, scared that she would use some of her powers I walked slowly toward her until she started to sprint off. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and covered her mouth as she went to scream,

"Sh..It's me love," I whispered into her ear as she turned around and gasped,

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry," She sobbed as I took a minute to wipe her tears away,

"They want you Edward, I don't know why, but Aro said that Cain wants you," She shot out in a panic tone, "I think the idea of bringing me here was to lour you out," She cried,

"They will find us Edward, no matter where we go, Felix is a tracker," She sobbed,

"Then we need to find out what they want," I huffed not liking the idea myself, but knowing that Abby was the only chance we all had.

I instructed her to go back into that damn castle, despite the excruciating pain in my stomach that it was wrong. She nodded in understanding of why this needed to be done and took it all in like a pro. I was proud of her, to not be so intimidated by Aro, to be as strong as I knew her to be, but that didn't stop me from worrying that if I sent her back into that place and something happened to her that it would be my entire fault.

Reluctantly I walked her back to the clearing of the woods, pointing her in the direction of the Castle and told her that I would be keeping a close watch, to keep her mind open so that I could hear what was going on in that place and if anything at all happened that I felt put her in danger I was coming in after her.

When the night sky made its presence known, I stood in the trees keeping myself hidden. I watched as Aro made Abby put on another one of those dresses this time all in black, I had to admit she was stunning. Aro walked her around the Castle talking about this and that, the history of the place and so forth. When the hell was he going to get on with it?

"I'm so glad that you decided to stay Abigail, I must admit, I half expected you to try and escape. But you're a smart girl, and must have realized that Felix would have found you, despite your attempt," He was giving her a warning, or did he know that she had fled? Did he know that I was here? I was about to run in there when she addressed him,

"I did try and run and I got lost. I managed to find my way back to the Castle and decided that it wouldn't do me any good to run, that you would have just found me," She confirmed, "Now what do you have planned for me, exactly?" She shot out,

"You will do well to remember whose presence you are in!" Aro bellowed out at her as I watched her cowered into a corner,

"I'm sorry Aro, I mean no offence….I just wanted to know if you are planning to keep me prisoner, or if I am free to go home?" She stuttered,

"For now you will stay here until I have my orders from Cain," He smiled placing her hand into his arm and continued on with the tour.

**Abby's Point Of View**

As Aro and I had finished up our little tour, he escorted me back to my room for the night; the sun just about to peer through the clouds as he kissed my hand and took off for his chambers. I ran to the window the moment the sun shined brightly and flew it open, allowing Edward to climb into my room, pushing me up against the cold white wall.

I was lost for words wanting nothing more than his embrace, to smell him, to touch him, to feel his ice cold skin. He placed his hand at the small of my back; his face tortured as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss onto my lips. His smell, his touch all washed over me temporarily forcing me to feel as though I was drugged. He positioned his face off to the side lingering his mouth around my collar bone, sending his cool autumn breath to arise the goose bumps. I knew that we shouldn't have been doing this, that we could get caught, but I needed him to make me forget where I was, what we were doing, even if it was just for a few minutes.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as I watched his teeth bare themselves. I wondered in that moment what it would feel like if Edward drank from me, if it would hurt or if it would be painless.

Edward pulled back from me in that moment, "I would never…" He started as I placed my hand on his mouth, removed it slowly, parted my lips and slipped my tongue into his mouth. His tongue was soft, wet and cold, but it was his taste that forced my loins to crave more of him. With my breathing deepening and my heart racing I pressed myself hard into his chest, pulling at his black t-shirt, my hands fighting against the restraints of the material when I heard Edward growl and rip the shirt off of him, tossing it across the room. Now shirtless he turned to me pulling me into his bare chest, kissed me passionately on the lips, and picked me up bridal style walking slowly toward the bed.

Once we reached our destination he placed me down gently, onto my feet next to the bed, pulling one string at a time on my dress until my bare back was exposed and kissed it softly. I closed my eyes wanting to soak up as much of his touch as I could. He lingered his hands onto my shoulders under the material and forced the dress to fall off of my shoulders and onto the floor. The analogy of it was perfect, no longer was I held back by the weight of the dress, I was weightless ready for whatever came next and I was no longer scared of the unknown, I loved Edward more than life it's self.

He kissed my shoulders before unclasping my bra, and when the contrapment fell to the floor and my breast were exposed, his hands lightly caressed each one, as though they were priceless air looms. His lips lingered across the nape of my neck and onto my collar bone, sucking in my earlobe forcing my center to moisten. Edward turned me around eyeing me as he positioned his arm under my ass, scooped me back up into his arms and kissed me softly before placing me gently onto the bed. My body was tingling from all the different sensations I was feeling, as I reached up placed my hand on his belt buckle. I was waiting for his protest, but it never came he wanted this as much as I did.

After I released his buckle I unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper. Edward watched me intently as I pulled his pants down over his hips bringing his boxers with them. Edward pulled them off the rest of the way, exposing his girth to me as I placed my hand onto his hip and pulled him back down onto me. We laid there skin against skin for a few minutes, staring deep into each other's eyes. His eyes were so black, just as the midnight sky and the way he stared at me felt as though he was staring into my very soul. I felt whole, complete in that moment as I stared at the man I loved, ready for him to take the one thing in the world that I could only give to one other being, when he placed his hand gently at the side of my face,

"Abby; I Love You," He whispered the three little words that I longed to hear and the way they sounded coming off of his lips was as if an angel had whispered them,

"I Love You Too Edward," I placed my hand on the side of his face as I confessed my love to him and watched as he shared the most beautiful smile with me.

I smiled back as he pressed his tender lips onto mine, forcing me to feel just how much he meant those words. I ran my hand threw his bronzy locks, pulling him closer to me so that I could have more of him, when he pulled back kissed my neck down to my chest sucked each nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around and then kissed and licked down my mid section, until he was between my legs.

His wintry breath lingered all around my thighs as he kissed and nipped at both, positioning himself above my lower lips. I braced myself for the pleasure his mouth was about to give me, clutching onto the sheets as I felt the cool sensation of his tongue on my sweet spot. His wet, cold as ice, pointed at just the right angle tongue flicked back and forth, in a rhythm of slow and steady pace. Licking in-between my folds and then circling my entrance as if he was stalking his prey. I could barely contain the moans of pleasure that was escaping my mouth when he rose back up and was staring me in the face.

I positioned myself onto my knees as he followed my lead, sitting erect onto his, kissing me all the while. I lowered my hand and cupped his balls listening to him growl out as my warm hand touched them. Fondling them one by one for a few minutes I shyly kissed his rippled chest tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, down to his divine navel, nipped at his treasure line and bit his hips, forcing him to hiss.

I eyed him as I continued to lower myself down to his shaft, licking it all, until I noted the pre cum at the tip of his cock. Not wanting to waist one single little drop he had to give, I licked at the clear liquid hearing his cries of pleasure in the process. Once I was satisfied with my desired flavor I place his hard as hell knob into my mouth swirling my tongue all around, and pushed him in my mouth as far as I could. His big beast lashed out throbbing violently as my warm mouth engulfed all around it. I had never seen a cock other than in magazines, but they all had nothing on my Edward, he was glorious, perfect and in truth terrifying. I had no damn idea how the hell this big cock was going to fit inside me.

Edward tangled his hand in the back of my hair, his thrusts quickened as he had his way with my mouth and then with one quick suction pop he removed himself from my mouth lock, bending me back into an arch and placing me back onto the bed. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he lowered his hand, grabbing hold of himself and rubbed the head of his cock onto my lower lips. I was ready, I knew I was…but I was still scared of the pain that this would surely cause. Edward was just as hesitant as I was but he still placed himself at my entrance. I braced myself as he slowly pushed in just the head of his cock, which forced me to cry out in pain. Edward retracted himself not wanting to go any further, but I wanted him, more than I was terrified about the pain,

"Please Edward," I begged as he re-centered himself and pushed the head back in, this time it wasn't so bad and than he pushed a little further until he was fully inserted. His cock filled my pussy up and he wasn't even all the way in yet. I was embarrassed that maybe I wasn't good enough for him, when he place his lips onto mine, kissed them and whispered,

"You're perfect, Love,"

Edward slowly thrusted not wanting to hurt me and it felt like he was going to rip me apart, but I welcomed it. I loved that this was as close as we could get to each other, and I never wanted it to end. He was perfect, magnificent and I could feel every ridge and shape of his cock as it moved back and forth against my walls. Edward's coldness helped the sting as he continued to thrust in and out of me. I grabbed hold of his back digging my nails in as his strong arms pulled me in tighter to him. I could feel the tightness in my abdomen building when I leaned up and sat onto his lap, wanting more of him. He picked me up by my hips with no effort and moved me up and down off of his shaft until that coil busted and I had my release,

"Oh Edward…I love you," I moaned into his ear, as he placed me back down onto my back thrusted once twice and pulled himself from me. I sat up onto my knees opened my mouth as he sent his sweet seed down my throat. Having Edward was better thanI could have ever dreamed it to be, and then I came to the very realization of where we were. Edward pulled me into his chest, his arm behind his head with a worried expression on his face,

"Abby, do you regret what we just did?" He whispered staring up at the ceiling,

"No Edward, not at all. I love you," I kissed his mouth as I watched his smile reach his eyes and he tenderly kissed me back.

We laid there together until the sun set and the moon rose shining brightly; Edward kissed me one last time before he escaped into the night air. I rushed off to pull my dress back on when the doors flung open all on their own; with no one in site. I had my dress pulled up but still open at the back when Aro appeared in my door way looking like a wild man, his dark hair tattered his red eyes piercing into mine, and then in a flash he had his hand wrapped around my neck,

"Do you know what you have done? The two of you will ruin everything," He bellowed cutting off my wind supply,

"What are you talking about?" I gasped as he smiled "You just had too, why couldn't you wait?" He hissed as Edward appeared at my window, I looked over at him with Aro's hand still currently strangling me,

"Get your hands off of her," Edward shouted as Aro's chuckled loudly,

"Ah the protector, it's nice to finally meet you Edward,"

"What did you call me?" Edward shot back,

"My; my you two have a lot to learn," He spoke softly releasing his hand from my throat,

"Come join me for dinner," He waved at us as Felix followed behind Aro.

Edward did up my dress so fast that I hardly knew what was happening,

"Edward," I gasped, "Too tight!" "Sorry love," He whispered loosening the strings to the corset.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Making love to Abby was better then I could have ever dreamed it to be. The place that it happened however was not appropriate, but I would make up for that. I kissed her goodbye as the sun fell and made my way out onto her window. I hadn't been there very long when I heard her bedroom doors open and saw Aro choking her I felt this strange feeling wash over me as if I was stronger than Cain himself and flew back inside telling Aro to take his damn hands off of her,

"Ah the protector, it's nice to finally meet you Edward," I stood there frozen as his words made sense to me even though I didn't understand what he meant by them,

"What did you call me?" I shot back confused and angry as hell that he still had his hands wrapped around my love's throat,

"My; my you two have a lot to learn," He spoke softly finally releasing his hold,

"Come join me for dinner," He waved at us as Felix followed behind him.

I wisped over to Abby, doing up her dress that was currently exposing her back side when she gasped,

"Edward…Too tight!" She spoke winded, "Sorry love," I whispered loosening the strings to her corset. It had been a long time since I had to do one of these things up and I guess that her current strangling by Aro, made it terribly hard to breathe to begin with. I was rather upset that I had hurt her, and exposed ourselves to Aro, but now it was time to find out what the hell was going on. If Aro wanted us dead he would have done this by now, and he was smart enough to keep his thoughts hidden.

When we made our way down stairs and into the dining room Aro, had a wine glass of blood ready for me to drink. I was hesitant to drink it as I didn't want Abby to watch me feed, but I would need my strength if he had planned to kill us. I stared at that glass for a few minutes coming up with the assumption that this wasn't his intent or he would have starved me, why else would have give me blood to help make me stronger.

I took the glass in my hand, sniffed it and took a sip, watching as this pleased him,

"Aro, why did you call me the protector?" I questioned as he eyed me, smiling,

"Because that's what you are Edward, A protector. They are created to protect the Healer, you have powers that only very few maintain," He confirmed as I eyed him,

"The only power I have is mind reading, just as Abby. Mine not quite as strong as hers, but I do have it," I confirmed as I watched Aro eying Abby like I had just confirmed his suspicions,

"Edward, you are faster than most Vampires, almost as strong as the elder Vampires, you don't need to sleep nor do you need to drink blood to stay strong. Your strength weakens if you go too long, but you are still strong for days. Unless the Healer uses her powers on you, that is when you are in your weakest state,"

"Yes, I do posses these things, however these are things a day walker possesses and that is what I am a day walker," I confirmed which in turn infuriated Aro,

"You are not a day walker!" His deep voice bellowed through the room bouncing off the walls and had Abby clutching to my hand,

"Sorry about that," Aro spoke softly straightening out his shirt and took his seat,

"Day walkers are half human; if they were tuned they would die. You on the other had survived being turned this makes you the protector, Abby's protector. When she is near everything heightens, your strength, your emotions, your protectiveness and even your….love," He stuck his tongue out as if he was disgusted in the word.

"You two were created for each other, for a purpose. Cain wants the two of you to have sexual relations to go against god, for….let's just say his own personal gain. This is not a good thing for the two of you," He waved his pointed finger in-between us,

"Lucky for the both of you that I have an agenda of my own, you have practically ruined everything by your little love confessions up stairs," he sighed,

"I am going to let you both go, under two conditions," First staring at me than at Abby,

"Which are?" Abby whispered speaking for me as I was shocked,

"You will all return to your home, not in Seattle, but in Forks. The other is I will be sending a fellow Vampire Jane to be checking in on your family whenever I see fit, you will tell her anything I want to know," He warned,

"Is that it?" I questioned having a hard time believing what he was offering, "We just walk out of here, right now?" I eyed him,

"Not now after dinner, what kind of host would I be if I let you leave on an empty stomach," He smiled tilting his glass of blood in the air like he was about to make a toast,

"I will pay for your return home, make sure that you get there unharmed but you must keep a low profile, go about your everyday lives, like nothing ever happened. In fact I don't want anyone including Cain to know that we were in contact," He eyed us as we nodded in understanding,

"But one last thing Edward, Abby," He swirled his blood around in the glass as if it was some vintage wine and smelt it before he took a sip swishing it around in his mouth. "You will inform me if Cain possesses Abby's body again, or if you hear from him at all, do you understand?"

"Yes," We both chimed together as we headed for the door hand in hand.

Aro kissed Abby on both of her cheeks before we made our exit,

"So delicate and sweet," He cooed over the scent of her blood as I pulled her down the front steps and opened the car door for her to enter. In a flash I felt someone pull me down onto the ground and watched as Aro had Abby in his right arm his other clutched onto the wall of the castle for support, teeth drawn ready to drink from her neck,

"Let her go Aro!" I screamed soaring threw the air like a bird, levitating in front of him as he just passed her to me laughing,

"Vampires don't fly, nor do day walkers, so why don't you tell me how you did that, how you are levitating now?" He chuckled, "Work on those powers of yours Edward, you will need them,"

I lowered us to the ground looking up at Aro as Abby entered the car, "Why are you helping us?" I questioned,

"I told you I have my reasons," He hissed crawling into the window and out of sight.

Abby and I were silent on the way back to the air port, when we arrived in our seats and when the damn plane taken off. I wasn't sure what to say, how to even understand what Aro was talking about, how this was even possible? But I knew from the day that Cain had possessed Abby's body that I was born to do this, to protect her. I had never felt anything so strong in all of my existence,

"Edward, do you think this is why we love one another? That it's not real?" Abby whispered staring out the plane window,

"Abby, I love you that's the truth, protector whatever. If god created us for each other than I couldn't be happier that I have found you that we have found each other. I should thank him for making such a beautiful and loving specimen, such as yourself for a tortured and lost soul like me,"

"You are my life and I will love you and protect you until my dying day," I gave my vow as she snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

_**Her dream this time was peaceful nothing but a meadow, her twirling around in a white dress. I didn't intervene this time and just watched as she finally had a peaceful dream without nightmares. I watched as she smiled and called out to me to enter her dream but I stood off in the distance careful not disturb her train of thoughts,**_

"_**Edward, you are my protector….my love," She called out to me waving as she giggled, running over a hill side as her hair blew all around her face. I couldn't allow myself to dream alongside her any longer and opened my eyes.**_

I watched as her smile creased bigger and bigger at the corners of her mouth, when I started thinking about Bella. I hadn't been back to Forks since we split, since she chose Jacob. I checked in on her from time to time, like I had promised I would. Telling her that I would wait until her dying breath for her to return to me, but even in her dying days she never returned. How was I going to handle being back there, to live in that house where the memories of her still lingered, where I was sure her sent lingered. The very room I had proposed to her, the very bed I had given her? How would I deal with all of that?

"Easy Edward, I will be right by your side," Abby confirmed waking from her dream,

"You might be my protector, but I am your Healer and I will heal all your wounds," She smiled as I kissed her softly feeling rather stupid about letting her hear my inner struggles to do with Bella. This was hardly fare to Abby,

"Edward I can still hear your thoughts, and its fine really. I understand that you loved her, just as I understand that you love me now. I know that Bella was a part of your past, but she was just that, and I am your future," She smiled placing my face into her hand,

"You are too good for me, you know that?" I smiled,

"I know," She shrugged.

It wasn't long after our confessions, that the announcement came on that we were about to land. When we had arrived in Seattle it was raining as usual, but the dark clouds were not a good sign, this meant that my Mother and Father would be up and waiting for us to return home, probably pissed as hell that we had both taken off like that, without so much as a word,

"Are you ready?" I took Abby's nervous hand into mine as we drove up the drive way,

"Ready when you are," She shot back.

Once the car had come to a stop and I opened her door to let her out, both my parents were at our sides in a second. My father embracing me, my mother embracing Abby and the both of us smiling over their shoulders at each other,

"Come inside," My mother covered Abby from the rain as we ran into the house,

"Tell us what happened," My father rushed out.

I filled him in on everything from Aro having his own agenda, to me being a protector, skipping the part where Abby and I showed our love to each other and right on to the part that we had to move to Forks,

"How will you deal with that Edward?" My father Questioned,

"Easy I have the love of my life at my side," I smiled pulling her into my side and watched as my father mimicked me with my mother, both smiling that we were in love and refused to fight it any longer.

* * *

Yes alright I am aware that I said last chapter that I didn't know when they were going to have sex, but low and behold it just felt right. I hope that you enjoyed it, and that it was everything you imagined Edward to be ;) Caution…there is more to come now that the seal has been broken te he the seal…Damn. Anyhow remember the pics hope you like them, I got a little carried away with them as well on these chapters. Hope you like them….remember the reviews if you loved it, I want to hear it…..until next time….April


	9. Chapter 9 Past and Present intertwine

Chapter Nine

Past and Present intertwine

* * *

A/N I don't own the Twilight Characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. *Warning Religious and sexual content*A huge thank you to you all for your continued support and of course to Dee for her wonderful Editing skills I simply have the best Beta a girl could ask for. With that being said, I would like to let this chapter speak for its self as there is a lot to take in. I worked really hard on this one guys and I hope that you like the direction the story had taken…..Happy Reading all :)

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

This last week was almost unbearable anticipating the arrival back to our Forks home. Abby was trying her best to make this transition as easy as possible for me, but even her efforts were stifled as we began our short drive to Forks. I could feel my stomach turning, my venom sliding down the back of my throat and the nervousness in the pit of my stomach which was excruciating. There was no damn way that I would have ever returned to this nightmare of a house. There was nothing but painful memories of what could have been, and if it wasn't for Aro's threats I would have never returned.

As we ventured up the long lane way the familiar sent of cedar trees, musk and moss lingered all around in the air. My Mother and Father had returned home two days ago to get the place ready, Abby had insisted that we go with them but I insisted that we stay behind. I wasn't ready for this chapter of my life to be re-opened like a seeping wound and I sure as hell didn't want Abby to go down Bella lane with me.

The sun was shining through the trees almost blinding me when we made the last bend, the trees cleared and there right in front of us was my home in Forks just how I remembered it. Its Pine walls and large glass windows that left nothing at all private and of all things my old room, the blinds still drawn shut.

I swallowed hard as I pressed the breaks and put the silver BMW into park alongside the front door. Abby was smiling brilliantly as she slowly exited the car, looking up toward the second floor windows,

"Edward, it's absolutely beautiful," She cooed, as I closed the door behind her exit and made my way to the rear-end of the BMW,

"Yeah it's something alright," I spoke from the trunk of the car, retrieving the rest of our belongings.

I closed the trunk as Abby took off around back to get a view of the pool behind the house. I stood there in front of the front door with four suitcases in hand and a frown. With a deep breath I walked toward the front door, turned the handle, opened the door and walked right into my past.

My Mother had outdone herself trying to make the place look as different as possible, but there was still the remembrance of Bella everywhere I looked. I was happy that her scent still didn't linger in the halls, that all I could smell was a lemony scent with a hint of jasmine dancing around.

I felt Abby's presence getting closer and turned just as she placed her arm around my waist. I smiled putting down the suitcases and pulled her in tighter, kissing her passionately,

"Welcome home Edward," She whispered.

Home was not what I would have called it, but alas home was wherever she was. I took her hand in mine, grabbed the suitcases with the other and ascended the white L shaped stairs to the second floor. My parents had a room made up for Abby across the hall from mine, however pushy they were for Abby and me to become a couple; they were still old fashioned with a modern twist. It all sounds strange coming from a Vampire's perspective but I knew that they just wanted to give us our own little private abodes. Abby on the other hand was not too thrilled about the sleeping arrangements,

"Edward, this seems like a wasted effort," She waved at her closed bedroom door,

"Love, I'm right across the hall," I waved in the direction of my room as she rolled her eyes and entered her new room.

The moment the door opened I watched as Abby tried to catch her breath, and I have to admit I was rather shocked myself. The room was completely done in white; there wasn't a hint of another color other than the old fashioned mahogany dresser set with matching end tables and wooden ceiling beams. Her comforter and pillow shames were all in different shades of white along with an off white canopy covering just the head board, which with the green contrast outside created by Mother Nature herself, made it more breathtaking. The main star of the room was a black fire place that was placed just off to the left side of the bed,

"It's….." She trailed off unable to find the words to how beautiful it was.

I smiled that she loved her new room, placed her suitcases down on the bed and left her alone with her new surroundings. I knew that I had to go into my room, to get this torment out of my brain once and for all, to sort of rip it off like a Band-Aid, the faster the better. But what I wasn't expecting was the changes that my Mother had made to my room; this must have been why she had the drapes drawn shut when we had arrived.

It was rather sexy, navy blue paint covered the walls, brown leather drapes and head board, complete with brown swayed comforter. A black leather bench sat at the foot of the bed along with an off white swayed chair in the left hand corner. The best part of the whole room was the eye catching crystal chandler hanging just above the bed. There wasn't one single part of my room that reminded me of Bella and for that I was grateful.

I plunked my suitcase down onto the bed, unzipped it and started to put away my belongings. It wasn't long before I had everything stored away and was off wondering around the room. I was so grateful that my Mother had taken it upon herself to change the house trying to make this transition an easy one for me. She was just as concerned for me as my Father was and it showed in her outdone efforts.

I was standing at my balcony doors thinking about the first time Bella and I had soared threw them and into the tress, I let a sigh escape my lips and lowered my head as I felt Abby place her loving arms around me,

"It's alright Edward. It just proves that you have a heart," I pulled her in tight kissing her on the top of her head,

"It's just hard to come back here. You know?" I whispered as she looked up at me,

"We'll make our own memories here Edward," She smiled and I returned it wholeheartedly.

I felt like a complete ass, here I was surrounded by possibly the only human in the world that could have loved me as much as she did and I was off thinking about Bella. I loved Bella more than I thought possible, until Abby had came into my life…now I had more love than I knew what to do with. She was the most patient and loving person I had ever come into contact with, selfless, understanding, love and compassion embedded her very soul.

You have to understand that Bella was my life for so many years and for those years I never thought that I would have moved on. When she died I wanted to die, and when my Father wouldn't allow it I thought that I was cursed to wonder the world alone as Caine did, with no love or guidance a price I must pay for immortality. Now Aro tells me that I am the Protector, and I was created to protect the Healer, Abby.

I had thought about this almost every second of the week, not understanding why God would create such a beautiful being such as Abby and then I was created to protect her, even going as far as to think that just maybe God had created me himself.

Aro's words were ringing in my ears "Vampires can't fly or levitate; neither can day walkers so you tell me how you did that? Work on those powers of yours Edward; you're going to need them." What the hell did he mean by powers? And that I would need them? My Father and I hadn't found out much and his night shifts at the hospital were taking up most of his time lately. I was on my own for most of the week, Abby helped as much as she could when she was awake, but still I got nothing,

"Edward…" I looked down at her still wrapped up in my arms,

"Where did you go just now?" I smiled,

"I was just thinking about what Aro said,"

"Which part?" She rolled her eyes,

"All of It,"

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

Abby and Edward were gone for almost three days in Romania, and as much as it pained me to sit on the side lines and not know what was going on, I knew I had to do it. Aro and I had worked together for years and I knew that he was a reasonable Vampire. He and I had become great friends over the years and I could only hope that he would show this much compassion where Edward and Abby were concerned. I knew that if Esme and I went down there it would only make matters worse.

I was so relieved that they had returned home safe and sound, but more relieved that whatever had happened in Romania seemed to bring out their love for one another. Edward and Abby seemed happy, but it was when Edward revealed that we had to move back to Forks that I saw his features twist up in pain. This by far was the worst punishment Aro could have placed upon my son. Edward told me that he could handle it simply because he had the love of his life at his side.

They both seemed a little different together and as a Vampire and a Father I knew that they had sexual relations it was written all over their faces. The way they stood beside each other, the way they looked at one another and the way he smiled…. Edward was smiling again and that to me was worth any punishment Aro could have given.

What I wasn't prepared for was that Aro knew all about Edward this whole time and even referred to him as the Protector, he knew the secret of my son and yet he did nothing. Going as far as to know more about my own son's being than I did. This detail made me nervous because I had lied about Edward to Aro for so many years. What did this mean for my family? For me?

**Esme's Point Of View**

My husband and I were so worried about Edward and Abby, but I was relieved when they returned home and in love no less. When it was revealed to us that we had to return to our home in Forks I was very worried for my son's state of mind and made the decision that I was going to redecorate the whole house, wanting nothing more than to take that Bella's hold on my son away.

Finally my son was happy and it just seemed that when something good happened in Edward's life more bad came with the good. Well not this time, not if I could help it, he was going to be happy if I had anything to say about it. In truth I loved our home in Forks and I was pissed as hell that Bella had broken my son's heart forcing us to leave our home. He deserved someone so much better than her, someone like Abby, she was perfect for him and he knew it as much as his Father and I knew it.

Carlisle was so weak lately, busy with his hospital rounds and burring his nose in a book alongside Edward for day's trying to find out anything on this Protector. To me it was all hog wash, how could Aro lie to us like this, I didn't believe one word that came out of that Vampires mouth. He was after something else I knew he was, but what?

I didn't care what he was up to as far as I was concerned he would have to go through Momma Vamp before he would get to my family. Carlisle and I left at the beginning of the week wanting to get things situated at the house before Abby and Edward arrived. Leaving the two of them alone in Seattle, I hoped to be able to return there someday.

We had just gone to our chambers when we heard Abby and Edward arrive. I couldn't sleep until I knew he was happy with the changes I had made in his room, but all I heard was how much Abby loved her room and before I knew it the sleep took over.

**Abby's Point Of View**

Life as I knew it had changed in less than a month, I never thought I would have ever found someone like Edward. However I hated that Edward was so tortured by his past with Bella, not that it bothered me that he had one, he was well over a hundred years old he was bound to have more than a life time of past relationships. It was just that this one woman held such a strong hold over him that it pained me to watch as Aro forced him to re-open this chapter in his life.

I was by no means of the word jealous or insecure of my relationship with Edward, I just merely wished that he wouldn't be so tortured from his past. I made a promise to myself that I would do my best to try and make Forks a place where Edward and I would make our own memories, not completely wiping away Bella, just to help him see that he had a future and that there was some good in it after all.

What I wasn't prepared for was how stunningly beautiful it was. Everything about this house screamed out the Cullen's and I felt at home here. I was not impressed that Esme and Carlisle had made up two separate rooms for Edward and I, they had to have known that we were having sex by now? I mean I know that we didn't just come right out and tell them, but they had to have known none the less.

But the moment that I got a look at my new surroundings I was lost for words, it was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Edward left me alone with my new room, to adjust or give himself sometime to get situated, which ever the case may have been I was thankful to him because I was about to cry. Cry because I was so damn happy, so at peace for the first time in my life and so in love with him.

I knew that it was foolish and girly of me to cry but I couldn't help myself. I lay on my new bed bawling into my white silk pillow, when I heard Edward's sorrowful thoughts. I jumped from my bed and ran right across the hall to find him looking out his balcony, arm rested against the frame and his head bowed in anguish. I wrapped my arms around him tightly from behind, letting my presence known when he placed his hands upon mine at his waist, looked down at them and turned around in my arms to face me,

"It's alright Edward. It just proves that you have a heart," I smiled as he pulled me in tighter to his strong chest and placed a loving kiss on top of my head,

"It's just hard to come back here. You know?" he whispered placing his chin on my head when I retracted and looked up at him,

"We'll make our own memories here Edward," I smiled at him and he returned it wholeheartedly.

It was that moment that Edward just held onto me, but this was the only time since we had meet that I knew I was being embraced but that his mind wasn't there with it. I stood there squeezing him tighter allowing him to have his moment and then after a few minutes I whispered,

"Edward…" He looked down at me realizing that I was still in his arms,

"Where did you go just now?" He smiled,

"I was just thinking about what Aro said," His eyes squinting up into deep thought,

"Which part?" I rolled my eyes, annoyed that Aro had done this to Edward,

"All of it," Was the only remark that Edward gave before he lowered his luscious lips toward mine and took me away from reality.

I closed my eyes as he neared my face, and closed them tighter as his lips pressed against mine. His mouth sucked in my top lip between his two and he continued to lick and suck at my lips until he parted his allowing me to enter. When his wet slick tongue intertwined around mine my hold around his neck became more forceful. Edward and I hadn't made love since Romania and I craved him.

His hand followed suit and tugged gently at my hair desiring me as much as I did him. I watched as his lips parted and revealed his dominant teeth, as he slowly lowered to kiss the left side of my neck,

"Edward make love to me," I whispered as he lowered his hand down to the small of my back taking in a profound breath and placed his nose to mine, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

He kissed the tip of my nose and then my forehead as he scooped me up into his strong arms and walked me over to the bed, placing me gently onto my feet and lovingly pushing my hair off to the right side of my neck unzipping the back of my dress. I could hear a rumble ignite from deep within his chest as my bare back was exposed. He returned his lips back to my neck kissing and nipping at the flesh before he softly hooked his index fingers under the spaghetti straps and gently lowered my red dress to the ground.

I followed suit, turning in my spot in nothing but my red lacy panties, biting on my bottom lip before I placed my hands just at the hem of his gray cotton sweater, slowly grazing my hands across his rippled abdomen, over his chiseled chest and up and over his divine shoulders.

Once his body was exposed to me I stood back taking in all its glory, when Edward startled me letting out a rather large growl and took a step toward me. He was lost in desire, in lust and as much as his deep, chocolate, brown, lust filled eyes scared me; they turned me on more than anything in this world.

The room went black as his arms instantly surrounded me, drawing me close in an eager embrace. My face was burning, as I lifted my lips to receive his, he pressed back with such a dire need. My arms stole around his neck as I ran my trembling fingers through the soft hair on the back of his head.

His cool lips left mine and started down my neck, forcing a moan from my lips. I snuggled in close to him and his lips found mine again. Edward went silent as I kissed him back, with as much passion as I could muster.

The silence was uncomfortable until he finally broke it leaning down to kiss me again. The moment his lips touched mine, I was wide awake. My pulse pounded like a drum in my ears. I leaned into his kiss, completely surrendering to the arms that surrounded me.

Now, I was feeling the good old familiar feel of lust, passion, excitement, and possibly a bit of fear. My mind and body were fully attuned to the situation and I felt my labia moisten and my nipples grow sensitive. There was urgency now!

I took Edward's hand and led him to the big bed where I turned him and sat him as I loosened his belt and undid his zipper. I leaned over him lingering my hand at his waist line, slipping it under the elastic band of his boxers until I reached his shaved balls, and moved up and down his thick shaft, paying special attention to his head. His cock throbbed and hardened, as I gasped at his hard feel. I was so aroused that I felt my pussy beginning to pulse as I imagine the feel of his long, stiff cock inside me.

Edward let out a profound breath as he pushed me down onto the bed, pinning my shoulders as he lay above me with a sensual gleam in his eyes that made me blush. His ice arctic hand slowly ghosted down my walls as I arch my back in pleasure, my breath quickening as he tickled my clit and teased my pussy with his fingers.

I lay there looking up into his dreamy eyes; my naked body lay beneath him, his cock was swollen and rock hard, such a delicious sight. Edward's soft hands wrap around my waist, as I flicked my tongue around his juicy mouth, almost instinctively Edward grabbed me tightly and pulled my legs up to straddle his hips, my head thrown back as he teased me placing himself at my entrance. With no more restraint left in me I pushed my hips hard into him forcing his cock to slip in,

"Oh Edward…It feels so good," I screamed out with pleasure as he penetrated me.

His wintry smooth hands held me around my waist as he slid my body effortlessly on and off of his pulsing rod. I could feel my body starting to climax with each and every passionate thrust he gave,

"Oh God Edward, don't stop!" I moaned out as he took my hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue all around,

"Harder Edward!" I bellowed as I could feel my pussy tighten and squeeze around his cock as I come close to having my orgasm.

Edward grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me hard back onto his throbbing dick, thrusting harder and deeper,

"Oh..Yes..yes..EDWARD!" I screamed out with pleasure, "Oh God!" My breathing become short and fast as I moaned louder. Edward took my nipples between his fingers and twisted them as he began to thrust harder into my pussy.

My hips rocked back and forth, as my pussy started to pulsate and his balls tightening as he tried to hold off from blowing he seed until I came. The rim of Edward's head swelled with ecstasy, rubbing the inside of my tight little pussy,

"Your close Abby, I can feel it…" He bellowed as he pulled me close against his body.

My hips began to thrust wildly, grinding my clit against his cold frosty skin,

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum," I spat out breathless as he thrust deep inside me forcing the coil to spring loose and my juices to swallow up his cock.

One two three more thrusts and Edward's cock exploded, spewing his cold cum inside me forcing the head to pulse with a delicious frosty tingling sensation. Edward quickly retracted from me as my body started to shiver and shake, picking me up with one arm, as I cradled into his chest, pulled back the brown suede blanket, placed me gently onto the black cotton sheets, slipped in beside me and pulled the soft blanket over us.

Edward was hesitant to come close to me afraid that his cold skin was the culprit to my trembling body. I sat up sticking out my bottom lip in protest as he smirked and rested his left arm on my pillow holding up the blankets for me to enter. I smiled snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. There was nothing in the world that could compare to this moment, the feel of the soft swayed against my skin, the smooth chilly feel of his skin against mine and the strong embrace as he pulled me in tighter.

Edward Cullen was simply put spectacular, and I knew that I was one lucky woman to have found him. Suddenly my groin started to throb out in pain as Edward's natural freezing subsided, I let a moan escape my lips as I grabbed hold of my stomach,

"What's wrong love?" He shot out quickly,

"My…my.. It hurts Edward," I groaned as he placed two of his cool fingers between my lips to sooth the sting,

"Too much too soon. You're still practically a virgin, not so hard next time," He gave me a scolding as I blushed that I had pushed him this far,

"How is it now?" He questioned as I started to doze off,

"Much better, thank you," I smirked as I fell off into sleep,

**Edward's Point Of View**

I sat there watching as she fell asleep with a little smile on her face, she was so breathtakingly beautiful. The way her dark brown locks fell all around her face, the way her long black eye lashes fluttered as she dreamed and the way her soft ivory skin looked with just a hint of rose flushed upon her cheeks.

I gently swept her loose strands of hair away that was hiding her fine-looking face from me and grazed my hand across her cheeks as I ghosted my thumb across her bottom lip. What did I ever do to deserve her? I felt bad that I had hurt her, stupidly going overboard when I knew that she was still sore from the first time, but when I looked down at her smiling in bliss I couldn't resist the smile that spread across my face in knowing that I had forced this smile upon her precious lips.

I pulled her in closer as she squirmed beneath me trying to get comfortable and when she finally did, I smiled that it was my arms she felt safe in, my arms that held her now, my arms that she longed for and my arms that she felt most comfortable.

The sun had finally set when I slowly removed myself from Abby, tucking the blankets in all around her before throwing on a pair of jogging pants and heading for my parents Chambers downstairs. I practically skipped down the first flight, turning to take the second and there my parents stood at the bottom with larger than life smiles of their own,

"It's nice to see you smile Edward," My Mother grinned as I embraced her and turned for my Father,

"Where is Abby son?" My Father shot out his knowing question,

"Sleeping," I confirmed with a smile,

"Does this mean you like the changes I made to the house," My Mother questioned,

"It is beautiful, thank you," I confirmed as my father and I headed for his study to do some last minute research before he had to take off for his night shift at the Seattle hospital.

We were flipping pages and coming up empty handed when my Father closed his book and said his goodbyes. I smiled and waved as he made his exit never taking my eyes off of the page I was currently reading.

El Protector caught my eye as I continued to read the Spanish history on Protector's. God created a woman called El Sanador, The Healer to diminish our world of the dark creatures called Vampiros. El Sanador's have many powers most of them are still unknown due to the fact that they Pie de imprenta to make stronger El Sanador's. There powers change as their mother's mate with different creatures, creating stronger El Sanador's.

I couldn't believe it Abby could imprint just as Jacob did on Bella, had she imprinted on me? Or will I be damned to have this all happen to me once again. This news had me closing the book not wanting to read anymore, afraid of what I had just found out. I quickly started for the stairs, rushing up them in seconds and found myself standing at the foot of my bed watching as she continued to sleep.

How could I be so stupid to have got involved with a woman who could imprint on just anyone? How could I torture myself this way once again? How could god torment me like this? Was the first time not bad enough? There was so much rage filling inside me from my unanswered questions, but the rage come from the fear of losing my Love. I couldn't bear to go through this again, not now, not when I have found my better half.

Abby had asked me about imprinting a few weeks back asking if I thought that this was what we were doing. I thought she was so stupid to have thought this way, but now I wished this more than anything. Wouldn't I know if she had imprinted on me? Wouldn't she have known? Maybe she did and this was why she asked me?

My head was spinning with over the top questions as my temples ached from thinking too much. Why couldn't I just let this go and enjoy the time I had with her? I sat down in my chair trying to calm myself, thinking that maybe someday she would imprint on me. Jacob had told me once that imprinting wasn't something he couldn't control, that it just happens. I thought that this was a piss poor excuse for stealing my girl, but what if he was right? That meant that Abby couldn't control who she imprinted on…Edward stop this, I told myself as I watched her toss and turn in the bed.

The feelings that I had for Abby encased my very being, my soul if I believed I had one. I thought once that I couldn't live without Bella, but I somehow learned to, however I knew for a fact that I was too far gone with Abby and that there would be no return from the blackness that her departure would surely cause. I just sat there staring at my beauty as she slept and realized that it was time, I had gone to pay Jacob Black a visit.

Bella's Father Charlie had given Jacob and Bella his house in Forks as a wedding gift and I was sure that Jacob still lived there. I darted off through the familiar trail towards her house, when I finally reached the clearing and her house was in my view. I stood there staring up at her window, the very window I had spent countless nights sneaking in. My reminiscing was cut short as Jacob ventured out onto the porch aware of my presence,

"Come inside Edward," His voice crackled as he turned for the door and walked back inside.

It had been such a long time since I had seen Jacob it had to have been at least thirty years give or take. He was now an old feeble grey haired man, clutching to his cane for support. It almost shocked me how poorly he had aged, this fact should have pleased me but it didn't, in knowing that it must have been the stress of loosing Bella that had forced him to stop caring about his life.

Once I entered the old house nothing at all had changed other than a few pictures of their family hung above the fire place mantle. It was the same old living room set that Charlie had owned when Bella was eighteen years old. I had a curiosity develop as to whether or not her room was still the same when Jacob sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit across from him in the lazy boy chair,

"It's good to see you Edward," His smile wrinkled as his harsh voice crackled,

"Yeah you too," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I took a seat,

"What brings you by?" He questioned as I watched his eyes wrinkle up in curiosity,

"Imprinting," I spat out as he eyed me unsure where this conversation was going,

"Edward, I have explained this to you until I was blue in the face," He shot out obviously a little irritated that I had even brought this up,

"You told me that it was just something that happens, that it is rather hard to explain. What I want to know is did Bella ever feel something, I don't know," I waved around the room like I was losing it,

"Like could she tell the moment you imprinted on her, was there a feeling she felt?" I rushed out as he continued to eye me,

"Edward, I don't know other than we knew we were meant to be. That's the only explanation that I can give you. We just knew,"

We continued to talk about the old days reminiscing about our time spent with Bella. I knew that Bella would have been smiling if she could have seen the two of us talking like it was all water under the bridge. In truth I loved that there was someone in this world who loved her as much as I did to talk about her memory with, it sort of made me feel like she was still here. I even turned and looked toward the door half expecting her to walk through it and then back at Jacob,

"Well, I must get going," I smiled reached out to shake his hand when he stood and slapped my hand away and embraced me in a hug,

"You still stink," He smirked,

"As do you Jacob, still just like a wet dog," We both chuckled as we said our goodbyes; I looked up the stairs before I completely left.

I knew that having this fascination of whether or not her room still looked the same was sick of me but I had to know. I circled the house trying to talk myself out of it when I just gave up the fight and flew up to the second floor and propped the window open and entered her room. The room was different her small double bed was gone and replaced with a large queen size one. Her pictures of us all replaced with pictures of her boys, as I walked around eying her family I stepped on a loose floor board and chuckled softly that she still hadn't had the floor board fixed. I stuffed the plane tickets my parents had gotten her so many years ago, along with pictures of us when I had tried to leave her and let her live a normal life, under this very floor board.

I lifted the board and found a small covered in dust envelop in the hole, reaching in I blew the dust off of it which revealed my name across the front of it. Shocked I stuffed it away in my breast pocket, replacing the floor board and exited the window. I ran through the bush heading for our meadow, I felt that this was an appropriate setting for reading her letter. When I had arrived I tossed it onto the ground circling it like it was my prey a few times and than just huffed picked it up in my hands and got on with it,

_My dearest Edward,_

_You must be wondering what I could possibly have to say to you, but please if you're reading this than I stand a chance to explain a few things. First of all I want to say that I loved you with all of my heart, you have to have known at least this much. _

_I know that when we went our own ways, that you were devastated that I choose Jacob, but the part that was kept hidden from you all these years was that Jacob didn't imprint on me, I imprinted on him._

_I know that this is rather difficult to understand, I didn't understand it myself until later on; my mother never explained to me what I was until I had become pregnant with a little girl. _

_What we had Edward it was extraordinary, I wish that I could have imprinted on you to have still been with you today, but it just wasn't meant to be._

_I can only hope that you will find happiness and that this letter will close up your open wounds. I know how you like to torture yourself, and I know that you have been keeping an eye on me as I have you, but I am happy with Jacob, it is time for you to move on. I have chosen my life you must now do the same as I can no longer be a part of yours._

_I guess the reason I am writing you this letter is because I have no one else to turn to. I am about to give birth, to a little girl. A first for Jacob and me but you already know about our three boys. I have to protect her Edward, from the Volturi. I can't explain this to Jacob, I have a plan to tell him that she died while I gave birth to her, but you have to understand Edward she needs your protection. _

_Please go to Europe and seek out God's Healers, explain to them that I am Abigail's mother. If the Volturi find her they will kill her, there is a far bigger purpose for her than to rid the world from Vampires. She will seem too young to be my child but alas she ages like her father, slow and steady. _

_We are Healers Edward; we imprint to produce stronger Healers, with different powers. I hope that you will find her and protect her for me, and when you do tell her that I loved her, tell her that I had no other choice and Edward tell her that her father loved her. Please don't allow her to use her powers too often as I fear; this is why my heart is weak. The doctors tell me that they cannot find a real reason my heart beats slow. I do not wish this burden on my Abigail. I don't know why I trust you with this information, but I do. I know that you will protect her the way that you did me._

_Always know that what we shared was real Edward, I loved you so much that I was willing to give up my way of life, just so happened that life had other plans for me. I think about our meadow often, about the day you proposed and the day I had to leave you for another. You brought so much happiness and love to my life, that this alone should prove to you that you have a soul, that you are capable to love another as you did me. Always remember Edward that you may be a Vampire, but you still are a being capable of love._

_I know that this isn't fare to you Edward, to put this on you, but I hope that now that you have my explanation and that you know the truth, that you could possibly find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain I have caused you. _

_Thank you Edward_

_Love Bella_

I stood there frozen, clutching onto that letter for dear life, unable to believe its contents. Bella was a Healer, she imprinted on Jacob and of all damn things Bella and Jacob were Abby's parents. My head was spinning, I didn't even have to seek out Abby as Abby had found us, how the hell was I going to tell her that her parents where, Bella and Jacob. That her mother was the very woman who had broke my heart to almost no return, that I was going to marry that woman and that her Father was still alive and a werewolf no less? At least this explained her yellow eyes when her powers were drawn.

I read Bella's letter at least fifteen times or more before I ventured home taking my time. Was I going to tell Abby what I had found out? How would she react to this news, would she welcome it or would the idea of her Mother and I being in love so many years ago ruin the love we had for each other now?

When I had made it back to the house I saw Abby staring out my bedroom window, lost in a dream like state, starring over the tress. She looked concerned, worried as she stood there frozen like a statue. How could I not have seen this before, she resembled Bella so much, her dark brown locks, her little button nose right down to her posture and clumsiness. I was sick, not only was she my adopted sister, but she was Bella's daughter, how could I have been so stupid.

In that moment of gazing up at her standing in the window, I envisioned Bella standing at her bedroom window; the memory was so crystal clear like it was only yesterday. Somehow it felt as though she was still here, that I still had a part of her with me that she never left me. I shook my thoughts from my head telling myself that this wasn't right, that I should just run and give Abby a chance to have a normal life, but the love that I had for her intensified in that moment, when I came to realize that it wasn't Bella that I had this connection with it was her unborn child, Abby.

I had these strong feelings for Bella, but I now knew that it was only for the fact that I was born to protect her unborn child. It was all starting to make sense to me; Abby was my reason for existence, my reason for loving Bella. I loved Bella because she was going to give me the greatest love I would have ever come to know.

Abby turned in the window her eyes capturing mine as she placed her little hand over her mouth, and I realized in that moment that I hadn't shut my mind off, that she had heard everything.

* * *

Alright I hope that you all liked it! Ah Bella is Abby's mother, bet you all didn't see that one coming lol, hope you all liked this turn of event. Remember the reviews there much appreciated and the pictures don't forget to view them…I have posted real pictures of the Cullen's house from New Moon, and two bedroom pictures of what I envisioned Abby and Edward's rooms to look like. Also there is one picture posted for chapter 9 that I created...until next time…..April….I always want to say…Until next time America LOL


	10. Chapter 10 Blood stained Tears

Chapter Ten

Blood stained Tears

* * *

**A/N I'm going to keep this one short…*Religious, sexual, violent and disturbing, situations in this chapter* As always a big thanks to Dee for her Fantastic editing skills. To all my readers out there… I have no words and Thank you seems hardly enough at this point but THANK YOU! You guys are the shit :) I have the best husband in the whole world…..just saying :P ….I don't own the Twilight Characters, but I think we all know this by now….One last thing...I was in a very strange mood when I wrote this chapter..thats it...****Let's get on with it then…Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**Abby's Point Of View**

I reached across the bed searching for Edward's arctic cold chest when my hand came up empty. I turned onto my back stretching as I tried to open my sleep filled eyes, only to confirm my aching tormented suspicions that I was in fact alone in his bed. The dark sky sent shadows to cascade across the room, forcing me to clutch to the swayed blanket pulling it into my bare chest as I sat up. I closed my eyes in concentration trying to hear Edward's thoughts but all I heard was Esme humming a song coming from the radio as she went about cleaning the kitchen. Where the hell was everybody?

Worried I tossed the blanket aside pulled one of Edward plush gray hoodie over my head and slipped a pair of his white silk boxers on. I wondered around the room until I found a light switch a long side the bedroom door. My eyes squinted as the light temporarily blinded me and when they finally adjusted I noticed the bed. It was a rather large mess from our desire filled love fest. The sheets were twisted up in the middle, exposing the white pillow top mattress while the rest of the pillows and blankets were in a pile on the bedroom floor. I needed to make myself busy until Edward returned home, so I grabbed all the bed sheets, blankets bundling them up into my arms and made my way down stairs to start a wash.

When I passed Esme in the kitchen she hadn't even taken notice of my presence singing and dancing away. When she got into her cleaning frenzies she was completely lost in her private little musical world. Figuring that Esme seemed to be in a rather good mood that nothing too serious had happened I shrugged off my worried thoughts and continued on my way toward the basement. I just assumed that Carlisle must have been at work; but there was still the question of where the hell was Edward lingering around in my brain?

After two hours of washing I took the blankets back upstairs and made Edward's bed. I was currently running my hand across the swayed blanket to get the wrinkles out when I heard Edward, running through the bush. I could hear him tormenting himself about Bella; it wasn't clear to me what the problem was as his thoughts were going in and out, in a tormented and panicked way.

These thoughts were different than the others regarding Bella. I could tell by his ramblings they were jittered up puzzled like thoughts and never before had he been so confused. I walked slowly toward the window watching over the trees for him to appear before me and when I was just about to go downstairs to wait for him on the porch I finally heard his thoughts,

"_**I'm sick, not only is she my adopted sister, but she is Bella's daughter, how could I have been so stupid? This isn't right, I should just run and give Abby a chance to have a normal life…."**_

I was frozen in place by the shock of his reveal, fear and heartache imbedded my very soul. I saw a few tree branches rustle out of the corner of my eye and turned my head in that direction noticing a dark shadow cascading onto the grass as I finally spotted him hiding in between two tall, thick tree trunks. Edward's head slowly rose to look up at me; he had an apologetic look on his face which confirmed that I had heard him right Bella was my mother.

Shocked I placed my hand over my mouth as our eyes meet, I was speechless. My eyes started to water as he stepped into the clearing for me to properly view him, his eyes distressed as I turned from the window and ran for my room across the hall. I threw open his bedroom door and ran for mine but I didn't make it very far before I saw Edward's hazy white flash zoom up the stairs, standing in front of my bedroom door blocking me from entering. Both his arms rested on the inside of the door frame as his head bowed down to the side attempting to view my face,

"Edward; please," I bent my head down so that he couldn't see the tears currently forming in my eyes.

Hesitantly he stepped out of the way and let me enter my room without so much as a word. I shut the door behind me; my hands still flat against the wooden door, digging my nails into the fibers of the wood as I finally gave in to the agonizing pain in my chest and slid down the door's wooded frame.

I was desperately trying to keep my sobs quiet, and shut my brain off so that Edward wasn't aware of the sting this news had caused me. I felt my stomach knot and turn forcing me to feel as though I was going to vomit. The aching emptiness in the pit of my stomach made me wrap my arms around myself tightly wishing nothing more than for them to be Edward's arms comforting me… to tell me that I misunderstood him, that I was wrong...**Wrong**…Edward thought that this was wrong, that we were wrong… this alone broke my heart, shattered it until there was nothing left of it. I felt as though my whole life was immoral, that my very being was an abomination.

How could this be? I was only Twenty years old? There was no way that these people could be my parents, they were too old. I felt my tears well up in my eyes as my head twirled around dizzily with unanswered questions. As the tears started streaming down my face I clutched onto myself with more force, bringing my knees up to my chest as the first tear fell upon my bottom lip.

I continued to try and make sense of everything, but trying to make sense of this was proving to be monotonous. Edward was so tortured so broken by my own mother for so many years, he had loved her, still loved her as far as I was concerned. Was this some sort of sick joke? How long had he known about this? Was he ever going to tell me? Did he only love me because he saw Bella in me?

Hearing his thoughts about how much I resembled her forced the tears to pour out from my eyes, land on my cheeks and oddly enough my face was burning. I wiped them away uncertain as to why they were stinging my cheeks I looked down at my hands and noticed blood on my fingers, how the hell had I hurt myself?

I walked toward the mirror hanging above the black fireplace, stood on my tipsy toes to see what had happened to my face. I gasped as I took in all the blood streaked down my cheeks and wiped at it franticly trying to find the culprit to all the blood, but it just kept streaming down like a waterfall, when I noticed that the blood was my tears.

Blood trickled out of the corner of my eyes and down my cheeks just like one of those miracle statues of the virgin Mary, but I was no virgin and there was no way that I was even righteous enough to compare myself to Mary. Why the hell was I having the bleeds and why was it burning? Vampires cried out tears of blood but I was no Vampire, panic-stricken I wiped and wiped, but no matter what I did the thick red substance kept pouring out of me.

I heard a loud thud at the door and whipped my head around in its direction as I heard an enormous growl rumble threw me like thunder. The very sound forced my toes to curl and the small hairs on the back of my neck to rise. I lived with Vampires this was no damn place to be bleeding like this,

"Abby tell me you're alright," I heard Edward's deep longing for blood voice boom all around me,

"Ye...yes," I stuttered scared that he would allow his Vampire instincts to take over and take what he wanted more than anything in this world. I knew that just a small whiff of my fragrance torment him, but this? This amount of blood seeping out of my eyes and onto the floor was surly no match for his restraints,"

"I can smell your blood….lots of it. Please tell me you didn't?" He whispered out the words,

"No," Was all I got out before I started to sob aggressively.

I couldn't answer him any further there were things happening to my body, my mind, my heart and my soul, things that I had never felt before. I was lost in my momentary trance of watching myself bleed when the door flew open. Edward's chest was heaving up and down voraciously, his eyes piercing, shoulders slouched and his teeth exposed ready for the hunt. I quickly hid my face behind my hair and covered my eyes with my hands not wanting him to see me like this,

"Abby are you hurt? Where are you bleeding? Talk to me damn it," His deep aggressive voice startled me and forced my body to twitch as I heard the wisp of his wind in a rush to get to me.

Edward pulled my hands from my face as I turned my head off to the side. The sting was starting to turn into more of an aggresive burn; I started to dig my nails into my face hoping that the scratching of my fingernails would be a substitute for the burning sensation. I felt like my skin was ready to peel off when Edward placed his cool hand on my chin and turned me to face him. He gasped as he saw the blood on my cheeks,

"Where are you cut?" He shot out as his teeth were dominant struggling with my powerful scent.

His cold hands were soothing the burn; I leaned into his chest, tore open his shirt with little to no effort and pressed my face against his dominant pecks to sooth the throbbing pain. I rubbed my face across his chest like a cat, smearing my blood all across his divine body longing for nothing more than relief. It wasn't until I felt his chest tighten and his growl becoming louder that I realized what I was doing. Forcefully I pulled myself from him, waiting for him to scold me on my rather bizarre behavior, but all I saw was longing in his eyes. I took a step back to give him some room to collect himself when his eyes turned jet black like the night sky. His fist were clenched at his sides and with my blood tarnished all across his chest he was a completely terrifying sight,

"I'm sorry Edward….I didn't mean to." I whispered out scared of his hungry eyes.

I took another step back as he growled and lunged for me.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I ran like the wind, wanting nothing more than to explain myself to her, but when I got to her she was so heartbreakingly upset. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold on to her tightly, comfort her they way I knew she needed, but all she wanted was sometime to be alone. I stepped aside giving in to her need, how could I not? This had to have been hard to find out? How could I have been so stupid?

I stood at her door my head bowed in shame that I had brought her to this breaking point. I could hear her quiet sobs my heart breaking with each and every sorrowful breath she took. I placed my forehead upon the door wanting to feel her, to know that I was close to her. The door its self was a rather large annoyance, it was weightless like a piece of paper, but yet it kept me from her. In reality it wasn't the door that detained me from her, it was her plea's of wanting to be alone that forced me to stay put, praying for her to open the damn door.

In the middle of my angst-ridden despair her scent lingered all around me and it was strong which indicated that she was bleeding badly,

"Abby tell me you're alright," I shot out like a drum,

"Ye...yes." She stuttered fearful of my voice. Her blood was driving me mad and I should have walked away, but I needed to know that she was alright,

"I can smell your blood….lots of it. Please tell me you didn't?" I whispered out the words, this time in hopes that the softness of my voice would relax her long enough to trust me and tell me the truth,

"No," She shot out and then started to sob belligerently.

Her aggressive cries did something to me in that moment and before I could calm myself down I grabbed the locked door handle and forced the door open, putting too much force behind it, which made it swing open and slam into the wall. There was such a dire need to get to her that washed over my body in that moment, that I didn't think about how I must have looked to her. Here I was always afraid to feed in front of her, and now my chest was heaving up and down, my shoulders slouched and my teeth exposed ready to attack.

I must have petrified her because she immediately hid her face behind her hair, turned her back on me and covered her eyes with her hands,

"Abby are you hurt? Where are you bleeding? Talk to me damn it," She wasn't answering me, panicked I shot over to her faster than a bullet, pulled her hands from her face and as her face was slightly exposed to me she turned her face off to the side.

I didn't understand what was happening but what disturbed me the most was when she crouched over to the side, scratching at her face as if she was trying to peel her own flesh off. I was afraid that this was what she had been doing to herself and slowly placed my hand onto her chin, turning her face so that I could get a good look at her.

I gasped as I took in all the blood on her cheeks how could she do this to herself? I was livid that she would be this unintelligent; I asked her where she was cut. My teeth were fully exposed and dripping with venom as I struggled to fight off the urge to feed on her. Her scent was iintoxicating and I craved it more than any other blood that I had ever come into contact with.

My hand was still on her face as I spoke, when she looked up at me with such a strange look in her eyes and leaned into my chest, placing her little hands on either side of my red t-shirt and tore it to shreds. I never had a chance to react on her newly found strength because what she did next shocked me and almost could have killed her at the same time. She pressed her bloodied face against my body and moaned out as she enjoyed it. I stood there frozen my arms at my sides with my fist clenched as she continued to rub her face back and forth across my chest. My jaw was tense as I tried to keep my mouth closed; I couldn't believe how much force she had used to rip my shirt apart. Where the hell did that come from?

I shouldn't have come in this room; I shouldn't have this desire to make love to her. My chest tightened as I struggled with the idea of running out that door or taking her the way I wanted to; when I felt her forcefully pull herself from me. The moment she took a step back the more I desired her and wanted her arms wrapped around me again, I craved it more than I craved her blood,

"I'm sorry Edward….I didn't mean too," She whispered out scared as she took another step back, one too many.

Suddenly I wanted Abby more than I had wanted anything in my entire existence, I let a rather large growl escape my lips as I lunged toward her startling her only allowing her time to let a whimper escape her lips before I had them pressed against mine. I kissed her again and again each time more and more forceful until her lips parted and our tongues meet,

"Edward..too..fast," She breathed in-between kisses.

Abby, was right as I realized I was moving too fast. She needed to be savored her entire essence, her heart, mind and soul not just the luscious flesh of her body. I carried her to the bed and put her down before me, looking into her eyes. They really were; a radiant shade of green and her face with its perfect features was a beautiful sight for sore eyes. I raced off grabbing a warm face cloth and returned to her in no time wiping the blood away softly from her cheeks and my chest, tossing the wash cloth off to the side.

I eased forward and embraced her luscious lips with mine, her long dark hair flowing gracefully over the bed as I savored the flavor of her lips. When I began to take my pants off Abby reached down tarring the jean material to shreds with her bare hands. This should have alarmed us; this newly found strength of hers but god help me I was glad that she could take the pounding I wanted to give her, which she forcefully wanted herself.

I watched as Abby's eyes lit up once my monster of a cock was exposed to her standing at attention. Standing there before her in all my nakedness, I began to remove my gray hoodie and silk boxers that looked sexy as hell on her glorious curves. I knew she was eager that her pleas earlier to slow down no longer applied, but I still took my time removing every article of clothing and as each inch of her ivory flesh became exposed, I delicately caressed every newly exposed area with my finger tips and tongue.

Carefully I reached back and un-hooked her bra, removing the straps from her shoulders with my teeth, revealing her perfect round orbs of delight. Her small, pink nipples stood at attention just waiting for my lips and tongue to come along and caress their delicate surface. I then made my way down her chest as my hands lovingly fondled those perfect breasts of hers, tracing a coat of saliva down her soft as silk, flat stomach, inching ever closer to the prize that I knew awaited me between her legs. Ghosting my fingers down her lovely smooth thighs, my efforts were rewarded with the sight of a slick wet little pussy, glistening in all its glory. Working my lips and tongue up her inner thighs, occasionally pausing to nibble delicately at her mouth watering skin.

I parted the soft, moist entrance to her waiting pussy with my frosty fingers as I slowly inserted one then two and began to apply pressure to her G-spot. Her pussy was sublime, wet, tight, and warm. My god that aroma between her legs was intoxicating. I pointed my tongue and licked her from bottom to top sucking her lower lips into my mouth one by one forcing them to spring back like an elastic band and then slowly circled her entrance with my tongue lapping up all her sweet juices. Abby began to moan with delight as I worked my fingers in rhythm with my tongue movements on her clit.

Her moans began to increase in intensity as I worked her over waiting for her to signal that she needed more. Her body arched at just the right angle that I was able to devour her completely,

"Oh Edward..." She cried out indicating that she now needed more than my tongue and fingers.

"What do you want Love?" I mewled,

"You Edward, I want you…all of you," She moaned,

I took my wet incased with her juices fingers from her divine pussy hearing her cries of protest and grabbed my engorged cock, placing it at her entrance and slowly guided it into her tight warm little pussy. The feeling of us connecting together caused us both to moan out sounds of pleasure; we were perfect for one another in every sense of the word.

I began to slowly thrust into her at first, but as she bucked her clit back and forth on my groin craving more, my thrusts became harder and more urgent. Abby in turn wrapped her legs around me with such a hold, like she never wanted to let go. Our thrusting turned into a wild bronco as we both attempted to get closer to each other; it was as if we had become one.

Her tight pussy muscles gripped me as if they were holding on for dear life. The pleasure overtook my body as my mind was overcome with sheer delight. I heard her sigh and moan, quietly as I felt her hands on my bare back, dragging her fingernails down my hard skin as if she was clutching onto the edge afraid she would fall into the abyss.

I loved how she touched me as I caressed, kissed and made love to her. My cock was thrusting in and out of her as if guided by some external force, gathering up lubrications from her flowing juices,

"Oh Edwardddd," She cried out as her pussy tightened to a whole new height..

Barley able to keep myself from spilling, I pulled out as she forcefully tried to thrust back into me and turned her over onto her back. There in front of me was a strawberry birth mark just between her shoulders; I had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful, extraordinary and sexy as hell. Before reentering myself I slid my cock up and down her lips gathering up as much of her juices as I could, up and back down until I slid back inside her.

Placing my hands on either side of her voluptuous hips I griped them, thrusting myself back into her until she had taken all of my girth. She moaned out in pleasure as my knob hit her cervix, I stayed still resting the head allowing us both to feel just how deep I was inside her. I hovered over her running my hands down her back as she rocked back and forth greedily trying to take her release. I kissed and nipped at her back, swirling my tongue around that delicious red birth mark, in-between her shoulder blades and then ghosted up sucking her right earlobe into my mouth, grasping her dangled earring into my mouth, giving it a little pull,

"Oh…Fuck..Edward," She Growled.

Her cussing turned me on even more, forcing me to give her what she wanted,

"You want me to Fuck you is that it?" She nodded,

"Then say it…. out loud," I hissed into her ear,

"Fuck me Edward….Fuck me," She begged.

We were like two wild animals going at it in a bush, the bed squeaking beneath us, the cries of pleasure the feel of my balls slapping off of her ass. I couldn't help myself I reached up and slapped her little round ass with force, watching as she gasped out in delight as my hand connected with her meaty flesh. I tenderly rubbed the red spot to take the sting out.

She was sweating and panting as she got closer to no return, her long brown locks had softly fallen off to the right side of her neck, when I noticed our reflection in the mirror above the fire place,

"Look at us love, your so fuck'n sexy," I mewled into her ear as she opened her eyes and took in the sexy as hell view before her,

"I want you to watch me fuck you," I whispered as her mouth gaped and she did as she was told,

"That a girl," I smiled grabbing a fist full of her hair and tugged back lightly on it as I continued to fuck her.

We got into a steady rhythm of slow and hard thrusts, she pushed back hard onto my cock as I thrust into her warm pussy. Back and forth we rocked until her pussy got tighter and tighter, pulsating all around my rod, her body trembled and shook as her breathing heightened and than her body went limp her head flew back as I watched her mouth open and moan,

"Oh Fuckkkkkkkk," Her juices ran out of her, surrounding my cock, dripping down her thighs and onto the bed.

With my cock temporarily feeling warm from her release, my thrusting quickened, my balls tightened; the knob of my cock throbbing, and my long thick hard shaft was pulsing. Her ass was bouncing off of my hips teasing to be slapped again, so I gave her another watching as it slightly jiggled. I watched in the mirror as her large tits slapped together from my forceful thrusts,

"Oh my Edward…..God," She screamed out another orgasm, this time forcing me to growl out loud, grabbing onto her shoulders for support as I never took my eyes off of that damn mirror wanting to watch her face as I fucked her the way she wanted me to,

"You have more for me I know you do," I bellowed,

"Cum again for me Abby," I hissed as I felt her pussy tighten, around my cock once more, it was such an over the top high.

"Ohhhhh," She screamed to the high heavens. I thrust a few more times picking up the pace as her cries of pleasure pushed me to cross that boundary of no return,

"Oh Fuck..So..good…Ohhhhh," I shot my cum inside her, sending it down her canal like a rocket, hovering over her for a few minutes until Abby's chest collapsed down onto the bed.

I withdrew myself from her, as her pussy practically denied it gripping onto my cock tighter. Abby lowered her hips down onto the bed once she had finally released me. I lay down beside her; mimicking her position as we both now laid side by side flat on our stomachs facing each other, she had such a beautiful afterglow about her, that was almost hypnotizing.

**Abby's Point of View**

Edward and I laid side by side staring at one another, it was the most peaceful I had felt in a long time. It was just what I needed to take the thousand questions about Bella being my mother off of my mind. I pushed the momentary thought to the back of my mind, wanting nothing more than to take in Edward's beautiful face. I couldn't help but wonder if this meeting would be our last, again trying to force the painful thought to the back of my mind.

I didn't want to think about anything else in that moment, I wanted to hang on to Edward just a little longer. I took a profound breath trying to inhale every essence of him, logging his sweet and musky woods smell to memory, for a later date; taking in every beauty mark, every wrinkle, every eye lash and every curve to his luscious lips.

Edward's eyes circled my face as if he was tracing the outline of it, when he reached up and rested his ice hand to one side, forcing me to close my eyes, reach out and place mine a long side his. Edward went to talk to break my peaceful serenity, but I wasn't ready for his confessions, for him to break my heart again. If this was good bye than this was the best way I knew how to say it. To have to say it out loud would make it more real than I cared for it to be.

I felt a burning sensation on my cheek when I realized that I was crying again, and when I opened them Edward was staring at me, his eyes bulging out in shock,

"Are you crying? How are you crying tears of blood, only vampires…" He trailed off,

"You're strength! Where did that come from?" He startled me grabbing me by my shoulders,

"I don't know Edward," I sobbed "It's never happened before," I shouted sitting up and wiping away my bloodied tears,

"Which part the strength or the tears?" He questioned his voice calmer which relaxed me a little as I turned to address him,

"Both, do your tears burn when they hit your skin?" I questioned as I watched his brow furrow,

"No, but my skin is a lot stronger than yours," He confirmed wiping my tears away with his thumb.

_**I noticed the blood stains on my white comforter and sobbed even harder now that I had ruined it. Esme was going to be upset that I had destroyed this beautiful room in less than twenty four hours. Everything I touched turned to shit, what the hell was wrong with me? Edward was right he should run, get as far away from me as possible before I tortured him like my non compassionate Mother.**_

"Abby," I heard Edward's soft spoken voice as I opened my eyes to look into his dark smoldering eyes,

"Esme will understand about the comforter," My eyes shot open and my face flushed red as I realized that I had let him in. I think in truth I wanted him to enter, for him to know what I was thinking so that I wouldn't have to say it…to say it made it more bona fide.

"Everyone you touch is better because they have been blessed to have known you," He kissed the side of my face as I awkwardly lingered in the air waiting for a kiss, stupidly opening my eyes to find him smirking at my puckered in the air lips.

"Love I'm not going anywhere, I told you this already…Not ever," He confirmed as I eyed him seeking the lie on his face,

"But that's what you thought about, leaving me and never returning," I shot out angrily that he was denying his thoughts to me,

"No; Love I thought that if I left that I could give you a normal life," His eyes tensed as he continued,

"When you were sleeping I found something in a book about Healers imprinting to make stronger Healers. This horrified me that I would be forced to go down the same path I did with," He paused swallowing hard,

"Bella…. The only person I know that can imprint on someone is Jacob. I went to see him; the house brought back a lot of memories for me…some good, some bad. I found a letter from Bella addressed to me and she revealed that you were her daughter," He passed me a folded up piece of paper,

"When you're ready to read it, I will be here if you need me. Abby I realized that it wasn't Bella I was in love with that it was the fact that she would give birth to the greatest love I have ever come to know," He placed his hand on the side of my face lovingly as he stared into my eyes, searching them to see if I understood what he was saying to me.

"Jacob doesn't know about you… this letter will explain all of this too you,"

I immediately sat up unfolding the letter and began to read, my eyes widening as I hung onto every single word. Tears flooding down my face like a waterfall as I read that she loved me, that my father loved me. How could she have known if my father loved me if he didn't even know about me? Finally it all made sense right down to the part of me aging like my father. How old was I anyway?

"Abby your tears are normal again," Edward smiled as he wiped them away.

I didn't care for one second about my damn tears; I was so damn confused and relieved that my life was no longer a large mystery to me. The idea of Edward loving my mother regardless of his analogy of it had me momentarily paralyzed. Her words to Edward were so caring, and loving. The way she trusted him was as if she still loved him and the sentence she wrote….. I loved you Edward what we had was extraordinary, had me ready to explode.

I wished that we could go back to Bella just being a girlfriend of his past, oh how I wished for that. I reminded him of her, was this why he found me attractive, why he loved me?

"Love, look at me," I did as he instructed and his beauty momentarily took my breath away,

"Yes," He bowed his head,

"Yes what?" I whispered,

"I shouldn't be reading your thoughts…this isn't right…I feel like I'm invading your privacy but you left them open for me to read," He jabbered on,

"Yes What!" I screamed out now understanding what he was talking about and I damn well needed him to say it,

"Yes you look a lot like Bella…..I should have seen it but I didn't, you're a lot like her," I put my hand up in the air as I forced the bile back down my throat,

"Stop right there, I don't want to hear anymore," I closed my eyes as Edward took my hand in his and sat up on the bed,

"This isn't coming out right….let me start again. I loved you before I knew that you were Bella's daughter as I will love you now that I know you are. I know now that I never loved Bella the way I love you. I only loved her because she was going to give me you…..I think that this is a part of being a Protector, it was as if I knew she was a Healer and that I was born to protect you. Please don't give up on me…Please don't leave me," He bowed his head as his blood tears fell onto the skin of his knee.

"Edward," I whispered taking his chiseled jaw into my hands as he opened his eyes to look at me and wiped my tears away, "I love you and as long as you will have me I will be by your side," I confirmed as I watched his glorious smile reach his mug, reaching up and grabbing both sides of my face into his strong capable hands and kissed me.

A few hours past as Edward just held me to his strong chest, giving me the comfort that I was seeking. I had always had a crazy life, so very out of the ordinary and I thought that I was somehow lucky to have the extraordinary privilege to not be left in the dark like every human in the world.

I often wondered from time to time if humans knew that there were other creatures living amongst them would they panic or welcome them. There were days that I hated what I was, and wished for nothing more than a normal life to be left in the dark, but it was moments like this, being held by a Vampire who loved me more than anything in this world that I was grateful for what I was.

Normally new powers didn't scare me as some came and went. I never really thought much about them but this imprinting thing had me concerned. Edward and I had a connection that was almost unexplainable, I had never felt anything like it in all my life, but the idea of me not being able to control who I imprinted on scared me beyond belief. I would never want anything more than Edward I knew this much. But what if I did to him what Bella had done to him; I couldn't bare the pain that I knew I would bestow upon Edward.

I wanted to believe that I had imprinted on Edward, but the truth was that I truly didn't know. I re-read Bella's letter going over and over each and every word carefully but there was just no answers in her letter to my questions. Edward had told me that he found it rather strange that Carlisle found me, and that he just knew I had to come home with him. Edward asked me how I knew that I could trust Carlisle, I reminded him that I could read minds even back then, but the truth was that I had this desire this need to go with him….like I was destined to be a part of his family….it was right. So much so that I felt as though I was being pushed toward him….drawn in like it was a life or death situation.

Edward didn't understand any of what I was jabbering on about, and in truth nothing at all made sense to me. All I knew was that I was a freak with some strange abilities; I needed to know more about myself….my gifts. Edward and I finally went down stairs and I read the passage from the book he was reading earlier that revealed that I could imprint as I read a little further down the page there was a little more about Protectors.

El Protector: God created a woman called El Sanador, The Healer to diminish our world of the dark creatures called Vampiros. El Sanador's have many powers most of them are still unknown due to the fact that they Pie de imprenta to make stronger El Sanador's. There powers change as their mother's mate with different creatures, creating stronger El Sanador's.

El Protector is the oldest and possibly the most famous being on the planet dating back to biblical times the same as the El Sanador. He cannot be killed by wooden stakes, decapitation, garlic, or holy water; he will die when the El Sanador dies at this time he has successfully fulfilled his purpose on the earth.

El Protector and El Sanador's are connected so much so that they can draw powers and traits from one another, similar to a child having blue eyes because her father does. El Protector's are born from a Vampiro and human host being created as a day walker and then changed into a full Vampiro. This rarely happens as day walkers can't handle the change and most defiantly will die. There is only ever one El Sanador in the world at a time; and one El Protector; this is why it is so crucial to keep her protected.

El Sanador's where called many different things but the most famous is Asesino del Vampiro (Vampire Slayer) they are known for killing the notorious Count Dracula, although it has been written that Van Helsing was the Asesino del Vampiro he was in fact El Protector, to hide the true identity of the El Sanador,

"That's it, there's nothing else?" I questioned as the small paragraph ended leaving me with nothing more than more questions,

"Calm down Love, we'll figure it all out," Edward placed his hand onto my shoulders as I continued to flip page after page of meaningless words,

"Edward this says that you die when I die," I shot out,

"As I said I would rather die than not have you by my side," He kissed the top of my head in an attempt to comfort my anxiety,

"I have lived along time Love; I would welcome death as death would be an easy escape then having to live in this world without you by my side,

How could he possibly think that my death causing his would make me feel any better? I hated that with my death came his, he was too good, too precious to leave this world and knowing that in my death his beauty would cease to exist forced the tears to shed down my cheeks. There had to be away that he could still exist after my death there just had to be,

"Love you're shedding tears of blood again," He wiped them away quickly as I realized it was when my heart was broken, bleeding out in pain that I shed these thick red tears.

"Edward, I need you to do something for me?" I cried into his chest,

"Anything love?" I looked up at him as he eyed me in suspicion,

"I need to see Jacob…I need to see my father,"

* * *

Oh Abby is going to see her Dad :O what's going to happen when she meets her werewolf father? Stay tuned to find out :) Remember the pic's for this chapter hope you all enjoy them…..Until next time FanFiction world…..April


	11. Chapter 11 Genetic Love

**Chapter eleven**

Genetic Love

* * *

A/N: I don't own the Twilight Characters and as always a little warning *Religious and Sexual content* in this story…I know that you have all been anticipating this chapter so I wont hold you all up with my boring Author's note….So ….Many thanks to all you readers out there for all the love you have shown me…..to my awesome Beta Dee who is always so encouraging….and my husband for always inspiring me….Happy Reading :)

* * *

**Abby's Point Of View**

"Edward, I need you to do something for me?" I cried into his chest,

"Anything love?" I looked up at him as he eyed me in suspicion,

"I need to see Jacob…I need to see my father,"

Day's felt like weeks, weeks felt like months since Edward and I had talked about Jacob and Bella being my parent's. I did everything but get down on my knees and beg Edward to take me to see Jacob but he refused saying it was too soon, that Jacob was an old man now and that his heart couldn't handle the shock the news to do with my birth would have surely caused.

Two months had past with Edward filling up my time with school and after school sex capades. I had waited long enough to see my Father; he was a werewolf how weak could his heart truly be? This last week I tried to talk myself into going over and seeing him, telling myself, that I had every right to know my Father, but try as I might I just couldn't force myself to go over there.

The most Edward did for me regarding my Father was drive by Bella's house, which according to Edward was my grandfather's Charlie's house. I begged him to stop so that I could just sit there and invasion my parent's sitting on the front step sipping on their ice tea; as the condensation droplets slowly dripped down the side of their glasses, smiling and embracing each other.

Edward refused to stop telling me that Jacob would smell his scent and that this house brought back too many memories for him. I struggled with the idea of telling him to piss off, open the car door in a suicide dive and run in there and the fact that this was just as hard on him as it was me. What was I going to do, just go in there and tell this man that he was my Father? Instead I was forced to watch as the little white house disappeared in the tress as we continued on our way to Seattle for school.

The drive back and forth from Seattle to Forks gave Edward and me some time to talk about Bella and Jacob. I knew that some of the memories stung as he reminisced with me, but there was no one else in my life that could tell me about my parent's other than Edward. Today was a rather difficult day for Edward as he made the decision to dig up old photographs he had stored away of my parents and give them to me,

"If you open the glove compartment there should be a brown envelope," Edward instructed as I pressed the black button and the door sprang forth allowing me to view the brown envelope as he had suggested.

I took hold of it shutting the console and passed it to him, as he turned from watching the road, smiled and told me that its contents were for me. As my fingers lingered under the sticky flap, Edward's eyes squinted and turned back toward the road. His jaw was tense with uneasiness as I pulled the first picture out and gasped,

"Is this…" I trailed off as I eyed the photo,

"Yes that's Bella," He confirmed as I took in how much I resembled her from her dark brown hair, her defined cheek bones, pouty lips and button nose.

She was beautiful, the features of her face shouted out kindness while the stern look in her brown eyes told me that she meant business. Her skin was snow white like mine and her cheeks were tinted at just the right shade of pink. She was standing in front of her Father's house in a blue halter gown with a beautiful blue and white corsage around her wrist,

"This was her prom," Edward confirmed as I continued to stare at the photo,

"Did you take her?" I questioned my head still bowed viewing the picture,

"Yes," He confirmed my suspicions and as much as it should have bothered me, it didn't. She looked happy in this photo, proud to have had Edward take her to her high school prom.

Hesitantly I placed the photo onto my lap and took out the next one. I smiled as I saw Jacob, standing there shirtless in denim cut off shorts. His tanned skin, jet black hair and his dominant brown eyes, he was handsome but what made me smile was the sly little grin that he had swept across his mug, the same as mine. I had been told that my smile made me look like I was cocky, conceded and stuck on myself among many other remarks….Now I knew where I got it from,

"I have my father's smile," I confirmed lighting up,

"Yes, I agree and his attitude," Edward chuckled as I punched him in the shoulder lightly,

"You think I have his attitude?" I questioned,

"Yes," He smiled as did I, sorting through the rest and placing them back in to the envelop,

"Thank you for this Edward," I flashed the envelop in the air as he smiled and placed his hand on my knee,

"You're welcome," He grinned,

"No seriously Edward, this couldn't have been easy for you?" I questioned as I watched his eyes squint,

"No; it was not, but since you are so desperate to know about your parents, I thought that you might appreciate them," I nodded and smiled as we pulled up to the school parking lot.

School wasn't the same anymore, before Edward I just wondered the long halls, quietly alone listening in on all the one liners people thought about me. People use to part like the red sea afraid of me, now they parted in envy of me, which I found personally to be a very unrealistic view of me.

Sure I had the most beautiful man at my side but I was still me, still the freak they had all come to know. I knew that I should have been grateful that I was no longer the outcast forced to wonder the halls alone in shame, but I hated that falsified hello they would give me, the phony smiles and the fake friendships they all seemed to want to have with me.

Alice was the only friend I had, who although she was a little out there was truthful to me no matter what. Her fascination with Edward never lightened and in truth it annoyed me as well as made me feel honored that I had the most desirable man to walk the face of this earth.

Rosalie and Emmett continued to make problems for me every chance they got, going as far as Rosalie trying to trip me as I walked by her. Edward caught me giving her and Emmett a stern look of warning as we had continued on our way to class,

"That girl hates me," I whispered to Edward,

"She's just Jealous. Just ignore Rosalie I do. The way he said it made me smile, Rosalie was rather hard to just do something as simple as ignore. She was beautiful and intimidating as hell, there wasn't one person who didn't want to fuck her or befriend her in this entire school,

"Except me," Edward smiled ease dropping in on my inner thoughts, "I don't want to fuck her or befriend her," He chuckled lightly as he held the door open for me to enter the class.

Our Civil War paper was handed back, Edward smiled as he placed the A+ marked paper into my lap,

"What did I tell you an easy A," After all the stuff that had happened with Aro we had no time left to do proper research on another topic other than on Jasper.

Edward was happy that he got his way, getting out of having to do any work at all. As I looked down at the paper marked The Tale of Jasper Whitlock my smile faded from my face. I missed Jasper I tended to his farm once a week sometimes more. Our move to Forks took away the one place in the world that I felt happy for so many years. Jasper had looked out for me my whole life as though I was his little sister, and I missed him terribly,

"What's wrong love?" Edward questioned taking in my sorrowful look,

"It's nothing really, I just miss Jasper," I confirmed lifting my face from my lap and back up toward Mr. Timmons taking in his lecture.

It was the same thing day in and day out, the bell would ring we would all scurry off like mice to our assigned classes, the bell would ring again and we would all stand in a line to retrieve our lunches in an orderly fashion like some damn prison. The bell would ring once again and we would take off to the next class and then the next until the last bell of the day would ring and no one could get the hell out of here fast enough.

I loved school, but I hate the falseness of relationships that came along with it. Someone had told me once that this was a place to flourish into a sociable butterfly, to prepare ourselves for what the future had in store for us. As far as I was concerned it was a place of drama and attention. A place where no one understood the true value of knowledge or life and there was no damn way I was ever going to surround my future with inconsiderate, misguided and unrealistic people.

I often wondered if school was the right choice for me. I knew that this was what we were all suppose to do, what society expected from us, what Carlisle expected from me, but was becoming a historian really what I wanted, what I had planned to do with the rest of my life? It all seemed just so unimportant in knowing that I was created for a special purpose, that nothing a school could give me would prepare me for that.

This had me thinking of Jesus, knowing that he was destined to die, how that must have felt to him to know that he must die to save the world from all our dysfunctional sins. To be sacrificed so that we could all be forgiven, he was truly selfless because even my thoughts of the unknown….. Of why I was created scared me. To know that I was created to die to save mankind would have always been in the back of my mind and I would have gone crazy waiting for that day to come.

But even Jesus educated himself, having a trait in carpentry, so I guess that there was never enough education that one person could ever accomplish, no matter who they were,

"Abby!" I heard Alice screech out, breaking me from my train of thought, as I waved to her,

"Hello Edward," She smiled divinely as Edward greeted her back with a smile,

"What's up?" I questioned taking my eyes from Edward and back down at her,

"They're going to let you back on the squad. I pulled a few strings," She smiled blowing on her fingers as she rubbed them across her chest,

"I wish you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble Alice. I don't plan on rejoining," I spoke matter-of-factly,

"What?" She screeched as I shrugged confirming my answer,

"Well god damn-it Abby…I went to all the trouble and head ache to…" She trailed off as I stood there watching her ramble but never truly hearing what she had to say,

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but if we don't get going we're going to miss, Jasper," Edward announced as I watched his smile light up his face and in turn made me smile luminously,

"Really?" I mused as he smiled and nodded,

"EW! Hot guy alert, May I come along?" Alice shot out excitedly,

"I don't see why not," Edward's acceptance shocked me as he smiled,

"_**Jasper won't hurt her and who knows maybe she'll stop day dreaming of me and start annoying him," His laughter booming inside as a glorious smiled reached the outside.**_

I shook my head and smiled at his deviant little plan to rid himself of Alice once and for all, forcing her sexually charged aroma to engulf Jaspers very being. Boy was Jasper in for a rude awakening.

We stopped off at a little dinner having some dinner before the sun set, for obvious reasons. It was just past six and the sun started to set when we pulled onto the long dirt covered lane way. I knew that it was crazy for me to stick my head out the window like an excited dog, breathing in the fresh manure and smiling at the stench, but this was home, familiar and in more ways than one it comforted me.

Jasper stepped out onto the front porch, wearing a dark pair of jeans, tucked into his black leather cowboy boots. A brown and white plaid shirt, the top three buttons undone which exposed his strong farm muscles and the little hair growth that he had which indicated he didn't have too much but just the right amount. His sandy blond hair had gotten longer since the last time I had seen him. It fell just below his ear under his gold straw hat.

The larger than life smile that reached his face as we pulled up alongside him melted my very heart. I ran to him as fast as my legs could take me as he bent down like a father would to allow me access to leap into his arms. Jasper was spinning me around in circles when Edward coughed taking us away from our temporary reunion,

"Ah yes Jasper this is my friend Alice," I smiled waving toward her as he placed me onto my feet never taking his eyes of off Alice in an alluringly way, walked slowly toward her forcing her to blush, took her hand in his kissing it slightly,

"Well hello there little lady," Jasper breathed from her hand as her face flushed crimson red,

"How do you do Sir," She smiled back even curtsying, which was so far from Alice's personality it was rather awe-inspiring to watch,

"Please call me Jasper," He beamed as he took her hand in his and began showing off his farm completely ignoring Edward and I altogether,

"Thank you Edward, this was just what I needed," I acknowledge kissing him on the side of his cheek and slapped him on the ass playfully, running for the barn.

Edward followed behind me, keeping up with my pace easily but never once out ran me. I felt like a little teen-aged girl in that moment playing cat and mouse with her boyfriend. I loved that Edward could make me feel like this, always so passionate always so free spirited and full of fun.

When I ran inside the barn laughing, clumsily I tripped over a bale of hay and started to fall backwards over it toward the ground. Edward caught me in his arms before my body impacted, which most likely would have hurt like hell.

We chuckled wholeheartedly as I laid in his arms looking up at him, tracing my fingers around his plump lips and watched as he closed his eyes to my tender touch,

"Do you think…No we… shouldn't," He smiled helping me to my feet as he ran his hand across the back of his neck,

"What?" I chuckled out as I watched his eyes turn that astonishing color of dark jade.

I knew what he wanted, what he craved, it was written all over his face and I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to scream out his name. I stalked toward him bewitchingly watching as he squinted up his eyes intensely taking in every single move I made.

He was a purely divine specimen. As I stalked my casualty, he grabbed me quick and kissed me, taking me off guard for a minute forcing me to feel dizzy, weak in the knees for sure. I turned to him reached past him, grabbed a horse blanket, and without saying a word, took off up the ladder,

"Follow me." I whispered out as I reached the top, climbed over onto the hay mow and spread out the horse blanket.

Edward eyed me from below, with that crooked little smirk of his, "Well are you coming or not?" I smiled and in a flash he was by my side.

He leaned into kiss me, his kiss taking my very breath away. I could feel him unbuttoning my blouse easily, undoing my bra and then my pants. The hay pricked my soft skin and matted in my hair as he slid me down closer to him. He just knew where my body ached for his chilly cold touch. I didn't want him to stop, he knew what he wanted and what I wanted.

Edward wasted no time sliding his hand under my jeans, down my right thigh and over my panties. His fingers were gliding over the soft material, rubbing the silk against my clit, forcing me to moan out. His fingers were vibrating against my underwear, as he continued to move them at warp speed; I moaned out close to my ecstasy filled orgasm, and he knew how close I was by all the squirming I was doing.

I exploded all over my panties; the thin material never stood a chance against my soaking wet juices,

"Oh Love," He hissed, "We've only just begun," I moaned even louder, and thought to myself pinch me please, this has to be a damn dream.

His kissing combined with his finger play brought me to my knees in every sense of the word. Edward pulled my jeans down the rest of the way, pulled off my boots and then peeled off my panties,

"You're so heartbreakingly beautiful," He whispered into my ear as he lowered himself down my body until he was resting in-between my thighs. To have the privilege to feel his glacial tongue made me jittery, Ohh but it felt so good,

"You taste so fuck'n good," He moaned swirling his tongue all around forcing me to cum all over his tongue. I was worried about him drowning, when he surprised the hell out of me, and licked my rectum,

"Please Love if this bothers you tell me, it just makes me so horny," He whispered and before I had a chance to answer, he started to swirl his tongue around my hole forcing my legs to twitch and trembled in delight. I had never experienced such an all around high in all my life. I felt him lick every single part of me before he slithered back up my body, kissing me, and messaging my breasts.

Edward removed his lips from mine as I watched his lips lower to my pert nipple. I watched as his tongue slowly escaped the side of his lips licking my nipple like it was an ice cream cone and he was loving, the fact that I was watching right along with him. He sucked so hard on it that it made my pussy tingle.

Edward went over to the other one, and started on the other breast, my pussy was so hot again, craving his beast of a cock. I reached down and cupped Edward's covered in denim cock and oh my god his cock was rock hard, I only got to stroke it a couple of times, before he sat up and slid off the rest of his jeans. I was forced to watch as he stroked the full length of it himself, watching as he couldn't even close his hand fully around it.

He put his fingers down by my pussy again, stroking my lips to see if I was ready, and wet. Edward spread my legs and guided his thick long cock in-between my glistening lips until he stopped placing it at my entrance.

I could feel the head dipping in, it was so hard and arctic that I moaned out forcing him to moan along with me as he removed his cock and run it up my slit, dipping it back in only far enough that just his head was in, taking it out and repeating his actions over and over again teasing me beyond belief.

I was so wet that his cock slid out and up, sweeping across my clit. Edward grabbed his engorged cock and tapped it off of my sweet spot. My back arched at the feel and I was so in desperate need for his cock that I reached down and opened my nice little hole,

"Oh Love you shouldn't do things like that," He hissed as he watched me dip one finger in, twisting it all around and pulling it back out, with all kinds of juice on it.

Edward took my hand in his stuck out his tongue entrancingly and licked the juices off of my middle finger. He groaned out enjoying the taste of my juices, placing his fingers back into my canal, twisting them back and forth until they were covered with my juices. I watched as he pulled them out, licked them off and did it again.

I was just about begging him to fuck me at this point, when Edward placed his cock back at my entrance teasing me beyond belief pushing in just a bit further, this time he made the mistake and stopped, my pussy muscles just grabbed tight to his thick frozen cock, and squeezed it locking him in place,

"Oh my God Abby," He moaned out as he started to thrust it in and out of me,

"Yessss yesssss Edwarddddd," I mewled as he thrust deeper and deeper, until he was finally all the way in.

He just grinded pelvic bone to pelvic bone, telling me how good I felt, I started grabbing at his cock again, milking it each time he moved in and out of me. From all the squeezing I was doing, I was getting too close, and his thrusts were getting faster and faster,

"Ohh Edward," I kept moaning,

"Sooo close baby cum with meeee…Please," I begged.

The next thrust of his, forced the coil in my abdomen to combust spewing whatever juices I had left out of me,

"Oh Edwarddd," I moaned out my release.

I could feel that awesome wave hit and wash all over my entire body as I shook and trembled in delight,

"Oh God Abbbyyy," He grunted as I felt his juices deep inside me stream after awesome stream of a steady river side. It was like chocolate, savoring and taking in every drop he was giving me and finally we both collapsed.

I lay in his arms, Edward lightly kissing my forehead, and I felt so safe there, then we heard Jasper and Alice approaching,

"Abby; Edward, are you two in here?" Jasper hollered.

He damn well knew we were in here, he had vampire hearing for crying out loud, but still I was grateful that he gave us a warning. Scarlet red danced across my cheeks as Edward tossed me my pants chuckling that he was already dressed and I was still fumbling around trying to get my pants on,

"A little, help here please?" I rolled my eyes at him and in a flash he had me dressed and waiting on the barn floor below.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Abby sure knew how to dig those sex kitten fingernails into me. Damn that women was going to be the death of me, I swear it. I heard Jasper approaching before he hollered out but I knew we had a little more time before he was in the barn. I sat there holding onto my love kissing her sweaty forehead as Jasper yelled out informing us of his presence.

In seconds I was dressed watching as Abby struggled to dress herself. I couldn't help myself I had to laugh taking in the vision before me. She was scared that we would get caught, her scarlet red face told me this much but her jumping up and down on one leg trying to get her pants on as her tits bounced around freely was too much of a site to pass up. That was until she gave me a scolding and asked me to help her.

After a few seconds I had her dressed and down on the main floor of the barn, just in time for Jasper and Alice to walk in hand in hand. My head snapped to the side as I noted her tussled up hair and Jaspers larger than life smile. I looked over at Abby and her mouth was hanging practically on the ground.

There was no doubt in my mind that they had sex, not only could I read Alice's mind but it was written all over their faces. Jasper had known me long enough that he was able to keep his thoughts hidden from me, but the smile on his face was no secret. He liked Alice, really…really liked her.

Abby was concerned that Alice would find out about Jasper being a Vampire, and then I would be exposed, but I reminded her that we had mind control that it was rather easy to just wipe the memories clean. And from what I could gather in her thoughts she had no idea that Jasper was a Vampire.

Alice was a little unsteady after receiving what Jasper had just given her and stumbled back as her stiletto heal sunk into a big pile of horse manure,

"Oh shit my good shoes too," She groaned as she tilted her foot off to one side to see the amount of damage there was to the purple swayed,

"Well who the hell comes to a farm in a purple dress and stilettos? Dressed like you're going to some damn prom," Abby huffed out as Jasper leaned in to Alice, took out the blue handkerchief in his breast pocket and wiped down Alice's shoe,

"Now you're officially christened," He chuckled as she blushed.

Alice kissed Jasper good bye as we waited by the car, forced to watch their affectionate display. When Alice was finished with Jasper, Abby said her goodbyes as did I and we were off waving as we drove down the long drive way.

After we dropped Alice off we headed back to Forks, Abby was rather silent on the ride home and the silence was driving me mad,

"Alright what's wrong?" I shot out startling her,

"Nothing is wrong Edward," She lied; I had been around long enough to know that this was something that women do all the time. Tell you that nothing was wrong, when there was very much something bothering them,

"Alright so, you have two choices…..One tell me on your own what's wrong or two…I'll forcefully tickle you until you tell me what's wrong," I chuckled turning my head in her direction watching as she tried to cover her little smirk with her hand,

"I just was thinking about Jacob," Her smile faded as she said his name,

"Oh; what about?" I questioned knowing what her answer was going to be,

"When am I going to meet him Edward? I mean does he not have the right to know me, for me to know him? Do I not have a right to know my three brother's and for them to know me?" She spat out angry with me,

Maybe I shouldn't interfere, maybe I should just let her have her family, but it was Bella's letter that forced me to not want her to go. Bella was so scared in her letter for anyone to know about Abby, so scared in fact that she went to a rather large extreme to lie to Jacob all these years about her birth, but Abby was miserable in knowing the truth of her parents now and not knowing them at all and to know that her Father wasn't more than a twenty minute drive from our home. She had questions which was expected but she had to be reasonable in the situation, she had to know that this would uproot Jacob's life, it could give him a heart attack, it could force him to hate me…to hate Bella…..to hate Abby,

"Edward; are you even listening to me?" She yelled out as I nodded,

"I was told very little at the orphanage about my life, but one thing that I never forgot was that I was told my parents died after I was born, with unexplained markings and drained of blood. If they were not my parent's then I would like to know who they were. Can you understand that?" She questioned,

"I understand Abby, but what I don't understand is what you expect Jacob to tell you, when he doesn't even know you exist?" I confirmed as I watched her cross her arms across her chest and pout,

"I know that you want to know him, I understand the desire you have, but you have to know how dangerous this all is." I hissed through my teeth as the irritation of her persistent pleas got to me,

"How could you know Edward? You have your Father, you have had years, centuries to be a part of his life, I just ask that you give me a few hours,"

"He'll be sleeping," I countered as we passed the little white house and damn it all to hell the light was still on,

"Looks like someone is up to me," She batted her eye lashes at me as I finally gave in and pulled into the drive.

We sat in the car for a few minutes as I placed my forehead on the steering wheel. I don't know what I was struggling with more, the idea that Bella didn't want this or the idea that I was suppose to protect Abby and this would surely prove to be a dangerous temptation,

"Edward; are we going to get out of the car, or just sit her all night?" She whispered placing her hand on mine as I turned my face to the side to look at her,

"You can't tell him who you are, not yet anyways," I whispered back as she smiled, and bit at her bottom lip in excitement.

I have to admit the light in her eyes as she smiled was rather intoxicating, I had never seen her beautiful green eyes look so brilliant and to know that I owned a part in her happiness was all worth it in the end.

I could hear Abby's heart racing as we approached the front door hand in hand. She was nervous and excited anticipating her Fathers face. The door started to open slowly as I watched Jacob poke his nose out, smiled re-closed the door to unhook the chain lock and embrace me in a hug,

"Back so soon Edward, such a nice surprise," He smiled as he pulled back from me and looked in Abby's direction.

Abby was standing in a shy stance, her hair covering part of her face, and her hands were balled together as she eyed him,

"And who might we have here? Such a beauty….what are you doing with Edward?" He snorted,

"My name is Abby; it's nice to meet you Mr. Black Edward has told me so much about you," She politely addressed him,

"Please call me Jacob and I'm sure he told you nothing but lies. Please come in out of the cold," He waved toward the door as we entered into my past once again,

"What can I get you to drink Abby?" He offered,

"Just some tea if you don't mind," She spoke softly as Jacob went to fetch her beverage.

Abby wondered around the living room taking in her brother's faces, her father's and her mother's. She seemed rather lost for words, but I'm sure that she was just over whelmed,

"Here we go," Jacob spoke placing the two cups of tea onto the coffee table as Abby took a seat next to him on the couch,

"You have a beautiful family Jacob. Are those your boy's?" She questioned pointing to the fireplace mantel,

"You're too kind Abby, yes they are my boys the one on the left is Luke, the middle fellow is Xavier and the one on the right is Damon," He confirmed as I watched her smile.

I never knew their names and in truth I never really cared to know them. Jacob gave Bella everything I couldn't…a happy life…children,

"Are they werewolf's too?" Abby questioned shocking me and Jacob,

"So I guess the cats out of the beg, Jacob eyed me," As Abby's eyes shot out of her head,

"I'm sorry Jacob, Edward and I don't keep secrets from one another," She spat out trying to save herself, but I was furious with her,

"Ah I see so how long have you and Edward been together," He smiled shocking me that he was not angry by this reveal,

"A few months now," She smiled as she held her hand around her tea cup, her fingers bent through the handle,

"Well hang onto him Abby, he's a great guy," He smiled back at her in return, placing his hand over hers,

"I'm glad you think so," She smiled up at me as I just stared at her,

"Edward; why so stiff?" Jacob questioned me as I tried my best to smile,

"Do you love her?" He slammed me with his next set of questions,

"Yes," I confirmed as he smiled,

"Wonderful! Love is a very hard thing to find in this world and I say when you find it grab hold of it and never let it go, because you never know when you might lose it," He frowned looking towards a picture of Bella on the end table off to the right of him,

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you lose your wife?" Abby questioned,

"Oh it seems like a long time ago now, but it will be five years this June," He whispered walking over to one of the pictures on the fire place, picking it up and placing it into Abby's hands,"

"This is your wife, Bella?" She exaggerated,

"Yes," He nodded,

"She is beautiful," She smiled as she looked at the old photograph,

"Yes she was indeed. Did Edward ever tell you that he and Bella dated?" Jacob eyed me his brow furrowed, which was never a good sign,

"Actually yes he did tell me that," She grinned wholeheartedly,

"You look a lot like her Abby?" He shot out still looking at me,

What the hell are you up to Black?

"You don't say," She beamed,

"In fact Bella and I were pregnant with a little girl many years ago and she wanted to call her Abigail, but she lost her. Isn't that a rather strange coincidence?" His eyes now burning into mine,

"Yes I would say that is," Abby smiled awkwardly,

"Well Jacob I hate to cut this short, but Abby and I must get going," I stood from the chair as Abby stood from the couch to take our leave,

"Now you two just wait a damn minute!" He hollered out as we turned to address him,

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have sniffed my own off spring out?" He spat, out angrily, as he grabbed hold of my arm with force.

I was shocked that even in his elder years he still maintained as much strength as he did when he was younger. His body was trembling and hot he was about to shift into his wolf form, something I knew he hadn't done in years,

"Now wait just a minute Jacob, calm down," I spoke softly tucking Abby behind my back,

"Why; Edward? Why after all these years have you kept her hidden from me? When I lost my wife her mother? How could you fall in love with her, take her from me in every way possible? Why would Bella lie to me? Speak damn you," He shot out forcibly,

"Jacob listen to me….Carlisle adopted Abby many years ago. I left when she first arrived and only just returned. Our love is new and I never knew about Abby until a few months ago, discovering a letter that Bella left for me. Abby just only found out who you were when I did; my parents don't even know about her yet. Abby is special and Bella had to protect her from the Volturi," I spoke fast,

"What damn letter?" He huffed as I watched Abby remove it from her pants pocket her hands trembling in pure terror as Jacob ripped it from her hands and began to read it.

Jacob sat down onto the couch reading the letter over and over again as Abby and I stood at the front door waiting for our escape. Jacob started to tear, his bottom lip trembling as his finger crossed the page. Abby pulled herself from behind me and when I grabbed her arm to stop her, she pleaded with her eyes for me to let her go. I couldn't stop her, they needed each other even I could see that.

Slowly she walked toward Jacob sitting beside him on the couch and placed her hand onto his knee as he turned to look at her, his eyes full of tears,

"If I would have known, if she would have told me….I would have protected you," He cried out,

"I know you would have, but it seems that she loved us both enough to protect me and not burden you with the impossible task," Abby whimpered wiping away her father's tears,

"My daughter…," He placed his hand at the side of her face staring into her eyes as if he was seeking answers in them,

"My Abigail,"

* * *

As always remember to view the pictures. I can't wait to read all your reviews regarding this chapter…I hope that you all loved it…until next time….April


	12. Chapter 12 Blood Line

Chapter Twelve

Blood Line

* * *

A/N: *Attention please this story has religious, sexual, violent and disturbing behaviour.* I'll keep this A/N short and sweet…continued thank you to all you readers out there….to Dee for her wonderful editing skills and kind words. To my husband I love you so much thank you for always supporting me. I don't own the Twilight characters. So let's get on with it….Happy Reading :)

* * *

**Abby's Point Of View**

Jacob's and my reunion didn't exactly go the way I had planned, I wished for it to be smother, filled with acceptance and understanding, but Jacob was hurt, angry and at a loss for words. Edward was right how could I have been so stupid, to just waltz in here like everything was going to be all hunky dory? Instead my actions forced my father to shed sorrowful tears as the sting of his only love's lie stared him directly in the face. This should have been a happy reunion, a time where we embraced one another accepting the fate that was dealt, but it was none of these things.

"My daughter, My Abigail," He cried placing his hands on either side of my face as he stared deep into my eyes seeking the truth.

I sat there starting back into his deep brown eyes, mine tearing up alongside him as I felt Edward place a loving hand on my shoulder,

"Abby, I think Jacob has had enough for one night," He spoke softly,

"Shut up Cullen! Don't you ever tell me, when I've had enough!" Jacob lashed out standing at attention, chest to chest with Edward,

"Jacob, I just think it would be better if we came back when you've calmed down," Edward huffed back just as angry.

I stood from the couch taking a stance in-between them, trying to get them to calm the hell down when they both shoved me lightly, and forced me to fall back down onto the couch. There was nothing I could do or say to stop the fireworks from happening and in their own selfishness and self-centeredness of wanting to protect me they forced me to walk the hell out of the living room.

I sat down onto the steps placing my hands over my ears, closing my eyes while I placed my head in my lap, trying to drown out their screams. I couldn't understand the rivalry the dominance stance between the two, what they had to prove to one another. Finally I couldn't hear anything and felt Edward's cool hands on mine removing them from my ears. When I opened my eyes Edward and Jacob were hovering over me, both with concerned looks on their face's,

"Are you alright Love?" Edward questioned as I took in the disgusted look on my father's face when Edward called me by my pet name.

I took a stand grabbing hold of the banister for support, before swallowing hard and giving them both what they needed,

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say it once," I huffed out getting their attention with my bitter breath,

"Jacob, you are my father and I would like nothing more than to get to know you….but if you can't accept Edward as a part of my life then I don't see how this is going to work," I turned to address Edward,

"I love you Edward, but this is my father and I have every right to know him. I'm not asking your permission, I'm simply telling you," I watched as he bowed his head in shame,

"I am a grown ass woman and I am sorry that your wife lied to you, lied to me, lied to everyone, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. I will be going now if you would like to continue to be a part of my life, then you know where to find me," I strolled toward the door Edward hot on my heals,

As I reached the front door I paused for only a second not even turning around, "I hope that whatever you decide Jacob that you make the best decision for your family…for yourself."

I could barley force myself to walk out that door, the emptiness that I once felt was now whole no matter how the situation had turned out. I now knew more about myself then I ever had and the longing all these years to understand what had happened finally made sense to me.

My legs were trembling as I walked toward the sliver BMW, my heart racing and my tears streaming steadily down my face. Edward tried to comfort me pulling me into his side, but I barley felt it. The embrace I needed this time wasn't from him, it was from my father. I needed to know that what I did here tonight was worth it in the end, that I hadn't broke his heart, that if I did I would have somehow been able to mend it within time, but as we reached the car Jacob never once walked out that door.

I knew that it was too soon, that it was too much but still I envisioned him running down the steps to stop me from leaving to tell me that he wanted me to be a part of his life, but it was only a dream a dream that I was afraid would never come true. Edward closed the car door behind my entrance and took his place in the driver's seat, putting the car into reverse and slowly pulled out of the drive way as I watched the porch light turn black.

I knew in that moment that everything I had wished for since I found out about my parents was nothing more than wishful thinking. I should have listened to Edward, I should have never come here, and as much as I felt whole I still felt the sting of being unwanted.

It was true, I was an abomination a monsoon come to destroy everything I came into contact with. The car came to a screeching halt, smoke engulfing the BMW from the tire's being locked, the tail end of the car fish tailing slightly as Edward got control of it and put it into park, unfastening his seat belt, opening the car door, exiting the car and stood in-between the door and car. I waited for a few minutes, unclenching my hand from the dashboard before I unfastened my own seat belt and stood outside the door.

Edward had his forehead placed on the roof of the car, his hands clenched at the frame,

"What is it Edward?" I whispered as he looked up at me and in a flash was at my side holding me in his arms,

"I'm sorry that this didn't turn out the way you wanted, that Jacob was such an ass, that I…." I placed my hand on his mouth trying to silence him as he pulled away from me walking back and forth,

"If Jacob is stupid enough to push you away then he is the one who is losing out. Please I beg you stop referring to yourself as an abomination, you are hardly a monsoon," He rolled his eyes as he continued on with his rant,

"If you want to be a part of Jacob's life, I won't stop you. But I'm supposed to protect you and I just feel like I've let you down, let Bella down…I just let everyone down," He sobbed as I took a few steps toward him in an attempt to calm him down; only for my efforts to be shot down as Edward backed away from my approach and it stung like hell,

"Abby can you drive yourself the rest of the way home? I need to feed," I nodded as he took off into the woods leaving me standing there like a fuck'n moron,

"Fine Edward…That's just fine!" I yelled out plunking myself behind the steering wheel, slammed the door and drove off like a damn maniac.

My emotions where all over the damn place, who the hell did they think they were? Telling me what I could and couldn't do, sure I was only twenty years old but I damn well knew what I wanted. They were both so damn childish and pigheaded, that they couldn't even see that they were pushing me away.

Before I knew it I pulled over to the shoulder of the road and at full throttle headed back to Jacob's house, there was just no damn way he was getting away with it that easily and there was no damn way he wasn't going to answer any of my damn questions. I knew that Edward wasn't going to like this but I didn't give two shits what he wanted, what Jacob wanted this wasn't about the two of them; it was about me. I needed to know and so help me I was going to find out what Jacob knew once and for all.

I never thought things out thoroughly what I had planned to say, I just reacted on pure emotion. I pulled back into the driveway as the porch light flicked back on. I turned the ignition off and headed for the front steps. I was caught off guard when the door sprang open as Damon stood there; towering over me with his muscular golden chest, his long dark hair resting softly onto his shoulders and his big bear paws resting on the side of the door,

"Can I help you?" He smiled brilliantly with a perfect set of white pearly teeth,

"Um yes; my name is Abby, is Jacob home?" I stuttered as Damon eyed me,

"Sure come on in," He waved motioning me into the house,

I wanted to slap myself in the forehead like one of those V8 commercials, what the hell was I doing here?

"Dad there's someone here to see you," Damon hollered out as Jacob entered from the kitchen into the hallway.

The look in his eyes told me that I shouldn't have come, that he didn't want me here. I was nervous as hell to stand before my brother and father, but all I wanted was to look at Damon to really take in the essence that was my brother, to touch him so that I could make him more real to me,

"Abby, to what do I owe the honor?" Jacob spoke respectively,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come back here…I …did I leave my purse here?" I lied knowing damn well that this wasn't the time or the place to drop this all on Damon,

"No I don't think so," He breathed understanding my lie,

"Alright than I will just be on my way," I turned for the door,

"Dad you're hardly going to let her leave on her own this late," Damon shot out,

"Please… come… sit down and I will drive you home," Damon offered,

"Thank you but I'm quite capable of driving myself home," I smiled as I rejected his offer,

"Well little lady, you have no idea just what is lurking in the bushes out there and I would feel just a little bit better if I make sure you got home safe and sound," He smiled in a teasing way which was very uncomfortable for me. I wanted to shout out…I'm your sister, but I was forced to swallow the bile as he continued to shoot me his flirtatious smile,

"Damon that's enough… she is Edward's girlfriend!" Jacob scolded as I watched the smile fall from Damon's face,

"I would still like to make sure you got home alright," He waved for the door as I took my leave mouthing sorry over my shoulder to Jacob.

This time was different, this time Jacob was smiling as I left. It almost seemed genuine, like he was happy that I had come back to see him. I smiled back as Damon walked me to my car opening the door for me and got in the passenger's side allowing me to drive home. The drive back home was a silent and strange one, Damon just kept staring out the window lost for words or maybe he just wasn't a talker,

"How will you get home?" I broke the silence as he turned to face me shooting me that brilliant white smile of his,

"With my two legs," He slapped at the thick tree stumps he called legs, "I love to run," The way he beamed as he talked about running made me share in his happiness,

"So you're dating Edward Cullen?" He Acknowledged,

"The very one," I smiled turning to look at him and then back toward the road,

"There are things about Edward that you…"

"I already know about Vampires I live with the Cullen's," I confirmed watching as his mouth draped open, "As I am aware that you are a werewolf," Damon laughed wholeheartedly slapping at his leg as I grinned awkwardly at his rather peculiar reaction to my awareness of his being,

"My father is a werewolf and my mother a Healer…But my brother's and I are something else entirely," He smiled thrilled that I had no idea,

"Really care to enlighten?" I beamed,

"Well some call us the watcher the guiders, what have you….." He waved it off like it was a rather annoying thing to talk about, but I was fascinated and I wanted to know more,

"Well what do watchers…. guiders do exactly?" I batted my eye lashes forcing him to chuckle lightly,

"I prefer guiders," He let out a profound breath, "Not much really nothing too extraordinary…where nothing like a Vampires or Werewolf's were just regular people. The only similarity is the running we can run just as fast as a Vampire or a Werewolf, but the difference is we tend to know which path to take…..to know where were to guide curtain people,"

"By curtain people do you mean Healers?" I watched as he eyed me,

"Yes; Mostly, but not just Healers or beings, humans as well…we all play a role in this crazy thing we call life," He grinned as I nodded in understanding.

Once I was safe and sound on my balcony, I watched as Damon ran off into the woods. His words swirling around in my head like quick sand, "We all play a role in this crazy thing we call life,"

**Edward's Point Of View**

What the hell was wrong with me? I should have never allowed her to go in there, and there it was the very reason Abby thought I was a possessive ass. God I wish that I could find the damn button to this fuck'n protector thing. I knew that I was over reacting about the situation, but my gut instincts told me that going to see Jacob was wrong and dangerous. I was trying to hang on to the last bit of sanity I had left when Abby started having her monsoon thought, forcing me to finally cave in to my distressed aroma.

I hated leaving her there on the side of the road, but I just needed a few minutes of quiet, to get my shit together. In truth I didn't want to scare her with the agonizing pain I was feeling in my guts. At first I genuinely thought that it was due to the fact that I hadn't feed in a few day's but after I got my fill of a deer I was in even more pain.

The pain was excruciating bringing me to my knees, I needed something more than just a deer…I needed human blood. With no time to waist I made my way to Forks Hospital, to retrieve my fast-food in a bag, than jetted off for home feeling rather stupid for taking a tantrum like a seven year old child.

When I reached the house the lights were all off which forced the panic to seep through every single part of my being and the door was left unlocked which pushed me into a frenzied state contemplating the worst case scenario; I opened the door slowly and entered into the house. I could smell her; her scent was all over the damn place. What was she doing? Then out of nowhere I heard the pitter patter of her little feet running up the front steps behind me.

She was in nothing but a rain coat, forcing me to shake in delight, my body to tremble with the anticipation that her scent would soon be all over my body. She was so excited almost too excited, her thighs were wet with desire as she walked slowly relishing in the friction that her thighs caused, taking one step at a time teasing me as she stalked closer,

"What are you doing out here in nothing but a rain coat?" I questioned, smiling that she was naked underneath all that black plastic,

"I was having a bath, when the storm knocked out the power and then I heard a noise around back…So," She shrugged,

"You… back inside….I'll check it out," I frowned that she had been so damn stupid; had she never seen a movie in all her life? How could she possibly think that this was a smart idea?

Abby did as I instructed smiling as she went inside the house. I swear this woman had a damn death wish. I couldn't smell any strange scents, nothing but us and then there it was as if I could have missed it. It was something entirely different then I had ever smelt before…Werewolf with a hint of something else, what the hell was that? Concerned I rushed back to the house and within seconds, I was up the stairs weaving a path to my bedroom. I could see the flicker of candles glowing red and orange as I slowly opened the door,

"Abby," I called out to her as I entered hearing her light breathing as he snaked around my waist, pulling me in close to her. The heat from her chest burned right through my very being, forcing the waking desire to take over my entire body.

I turned in her arms, watching as the rain drops fell from her hair and onto the floor. Her face was luminously glowing from the candle light making her breathtakingly stunning. I knew she needed me to take away the denial from her father, to make her feel accepted wanted, beautiful and desirable,

"Undress," I whispered, "I want to see you by candlelight,"

Every inch of my being buzzed as the raincoat fell off of her shoulders, slowly down exposing inch by awesome inch of her voluptuous body. My head reeled and locked onto her open to the elements that were her breasts as if guided by some external force. I floated over to her ghosting my hand across her soft delicate orbs, until her nipples hardened from my frosty hands.

Her skin was warming almost too warm as she shivered in delight. I pulled her in close to my chest placing my hand at the small of her back as she let out a profound breath ready for me to take her in every way humanly possible. I slid my hand delicately from her breast down to her navel, the final descent making her weak in the knees. Her head reeled from my touch as I led her to the bed, laying her down softly as my hand wondered between her thighs, stroking and rubbing until she moaned out tenderly, cooing in adoration.

I stood before her as she watched me undress, pulling my shirt up and over my head, but it was when my hands reached for the button on my jeans that she bit down on that perfect full bottom lip of hers. I could have had my clothes off and taken her in seconds but I loved the seductive thrill of watching her anticipate my girth. Leisurely I undid the zipper to my pants watching as she twitched, hearing her heart race and her breathing to deepen.

When my cock was finally released from its confides, I reached down wrapping my hand around my swollen shaft and stroked the full length of it, swirling my palm around the knob watching as the light in her green eyes screamed out for me to fuck her. Bit by bit I lowered myself on top of her, spreading her legs as the overwhelming feeling of wanting to fill her enclosed my very being.

Remembering the taste of her strawberry lips and the soft feel of them, I hovered over her lips with mine as I watched hers part in welcoming. Our tongues swirled around each others as we rolled around, intertwined, all thoughts momentarily escaping us.

Abby moaned out loudly, writhing beneath me, on top of me, and all around me. In that moment I wished that I could consumer her, taste her… to me drinking from her was as close as I could get to a human, closer than love, closer than sex, but I was still afraid of the unknown and settled on her breasts,

"Oh Yes..yes..just like that Edwarddd," She moaned.

I centered my cock along the walls of her pussy lips, sliding up and down teasing her sweet spot until she was seeping wet,

"Put me inside you," I ordered as I felt her hand wrap around my beast placing me at her entrance.

The heat that escaped her was as hot as desert on a mid summers day. She rocked her hips unhurriedly back and forth until I was fully inserted into her tight little pussy. I stared down at the two inches that never seemed to make it into her small little canal and felt sorry that it would never experience the warmth and tightness that her pussy had to offer. Abby read my thoughts smiled and bucked herself further down onto the bed taking in another inch of my girth and placed her hand lovingly around the last inch of my cock.

I groaned out as my entire cock felt every essence of her and started thrusting in and out of her watching as my cock glistened encased with her juices, every single time I withdrew from her. The bed shook, the house shook and the world shook as I rocked her to and fro in my desire. Abby's orgasm never felt so sweet yet I still fucked her knowing that she had more to give. I fucked her as if sex was my very life force, that she was my life force.

The candle light was magnificent; it burned passionate like our love; each flame flickering and waved our shadows across the room in a burning uncontrollable, desire. Abby took my hand in hers sucking on my fingers, kissing her way down my arm as she nibbled on my flesh,

"Oh god; love that feels so good," I moaned as I stopped thrusting taking in the feel of her velvety lips on my skin.

She sat up forcing my cock to slide out of her, nibbled on my lips, and inched her way to my neck until she was trailing her tongue down my torso, face to face with my enlarged cock. I was about to protest her desire to suck my cock, but if she wanted to taste herself who was I to take that away from her?

Abby parted her lips slightly pressing them against the stiffness of my cock. I hissed out through my teeth, the venom sliding down the back of my throat as she continued to lick down every inch of my shaft. Her mouth parted as she gave me a seductive grin daring me to enter, I would oblige. She licked her lips as though she was leading the way to paradise with no return. She sucked at my cock, twirling her tongue around, enveloping me as I drew in each breath trying desperately to keep my composure. My hips met her face as she took me in as far as she could go, brushing her bottom lip against my sack. My balls started to tighten, full of the drink that she so desperately craved, thirsty for the sweet nectar that I could produce.

I watched as Abby got turned on by sucking my cock, reaching around and forcefully moving her fingers back and forth on her own clit. My silken flesh between her lips was probing in the back of her throat, gliding across her tongue…to feel every inch of her warm mouth was almost too much to bear. It was as if I could feel myself inside her pussy again, fucking her relentlessly.

My cock thickened, swelled and threatened to erupt as she continued to pleasure my rod with her glorious mouth. She was dying to taste me, becoming feverish with lust and like a long awaited rain in a parched desert I filled her little mouth. She swallowed, keeping pace with each and every eruption I forced down her sweet little mouth, my hand quivering as I stroked her flushed pink cheek.

She was quiet, as a deep rumble erupted from my chest anticipating another round. Our little show of affections was hardly over. If she wanted me to show her how desirable she was, how wanted and loved she was…she was about to find out.

Abby crawled up beside me, smiling to herself as the dark consumed us. She lay wet in her own sweat naked beside me, drowsy, her eyes fluttering, drawing me in. She smelled of sex of our sex and I couldn't believe the passion that was mine, hers….that had become entirely ours.

The candles still flickered on, dim as the wax seeped down around the lonesome wicks. She drifted deeper into her dreams and further into my arms, falling swiftly into sleep until she snuggled up close to me, my cock hard and pressing into the round of her hips,

"I want more of you," I whispered as her eyes opened and a smile spread across her breathtaking face.

She was still wet, as I loomed over her placing my girth back at her entrance, thrusting back and forth as her legs weaved around my hips like a tangled web. Her nails digging into the meat of my back, as she held on for dear life,

"I love you," I whispered into her ear as I watched her eyes squint and her mouth open,

"Oh Edward," She breathed out as I continued to have my way with her.

Her pussy was pounding and clutching onto my cock, trapping me from any form of escape and she was close real close. I leaned down placing my lips just inches away from her ear and whispered,

"Cum with me Love," my efforts rewarded with a powerful rush of juices as she cried out my name,

"Oh Fuck Edward," She cried, "Stay with me Love, hold on to it," I grunted thrusting in and out quickly wanting to feel our release's come together. Her muscles contracting and pulsating around me, "So close…almost there…ohhhHHHHH Abby," I mewled thrusting hard into her as I overflowed her pussy with my seed.

I laid there holding onto her telling her how much I loved her, when I remembered the scent from before shooting up like an arrow. I was so lost in our land of yearning that I had forgotten the urgency I felt storming through the house,

"What is it Edward?" She questioned sitting up on the bed,

"I smelt something strange earlier, like a werewolf, but something else…I can't put my finger on it," I hurried getting dressed in a flash as I watched her smile in amusement,

"What?" I grinned,

"That was my brother Damon. I went back to Jacob's to give him a piece of my mind and Damon was there stopping all my efforts right in there tracks. I tried to leave on my own but Damon persisted on making sure I got home alright," She confessed,

"Does he know?" I eyed her,

"No; we haven't told him yet, but he did reveal to me that he was a Watcher…preferably a Guider," She smiled as I took as seat back down onto the bed, sweeping a fallen piece of her hair off to one side,

"Where are my parent's?" I whispered as the reality of the situation sank in,

"I don't know off feeding I suppose," She shrugged.

I was so damn stupid, I left her alone, someone could have hurt her or worse killed her…never again was I going to let her out of my site. How could she go back to Jacob's house knowing that he was so upset that he was forcing back the shifting? What if he shifted and had done something terrible to her? He had no control over himself once he changed, how could she even think that this would be a good idea…to give him a piece of her mind…to anger him further,

"Edward calm down, none of those things happened and I know that he doesn't want me there…to be a part of his life," She bowed her head in shame.

I couldn't understand why people didn't want this woman in their lives, why they tossed her out like she was Tuesday's garbage. She was extraordinary, beautiful, soulful and just all around perfect. My life had been blessed, better because she was a part of it,

"It's his damn loss!" I hollered out, "You are beautiful and well anyone stupid enough to not want to have you in their lives…well I just feel sorry for them," I stumbled for the words,

"Thank you Edward," She smiled placing her lips against mine.

**Jacob's Point Of View**

Words beseeched me, when I found out that my Abigail was still alive and in Love with Cullen no less. I couldn't believe how much she resembled my wife; her very face brought back so many memories. I was ashamed of myself as she walked out that door angry with me; I should have chased her to tell her to come back that I was sorry, but I just couldn't do it, I was at a loss for words.

I was angry with my wife; she had forced me to grieve, held onto my hand and looked me in the eyes as she told me about the lie of our daughter's death. She should have told me I would have protected them, she should have given me the chance to at least try. I knew that Bella was scared that the Volturi would find her, finding out that she was a Healer, but I always protected her and I would have done the same with our daughter. To know that Bella trusted Edward with the truth more than I; sent flames to ignite within my very soul and the flames going out of control when it was revealed that Abby and Edward were in love.

Cullen was torturing me; I knew he was…taunting me as he took everything from me. My wife loved him and now my own daughter loved him. Was I doomed to have Edward Cullen lurking around for the rest of my waking miserable life? He loved her; my ass, he just wanted to watch me suffer as he suffered when Bella choose me. But alas Abby loved him I could see the truth in her eyes and he made her happy when I couldn't. Damn him for taking everything from me, I couldn't hate him…not when Bella loved him….not even now that my Abigail loved him.

I wished that I had the time to talk to her calmly to tell her more about her mother, to find out more about her. I was lonely as hell most days, the nights weren't so bad Damon came over to check in on me, making sure I took my pills and ate dinner with me. My son's were all grown and had lives of their own, family's of their own, but Damon was the youngest at twenty six and still lived in Forks working for Forks lumber yard. I hated that he felt so obligated to look after his old dad, but I was grateful because I looked forward to the nights, to hear all about his day.

Today was a different story however; I would have rather been alone with my thoughts, instead of trying to force a fake smile across my face. Damon knew instinctively that something was wrong, when he entered the living room and took in my sorrowful features,

"What is it Dad?" He panicked and I knew that I should have told him the truth, but I wasn't ready to process it myself how could I burden him with it?

I lied telling him that I wasn't feeling well and he told me that maybe if I ate something I would feel a little better. We were just finishing up with dinner when there was a knock at the door, Damon retrieved it telling me that I had a visitor and I was shocked that it was Abby. My senses weren't as good as they use to be because I should have smelled her from a mile away, but there she stood just as shocked as I was and I didn't even smell one drop of her. I barely missed it earlier until I was practically on top of her showing her a picture of her mother.

She understandably lied about forgetting her purse and I was thankful that she didn't seem too angry that I went along with the lie. She was staring at her brother, tearing up a little as she reached out leisurely trying to touch him. I knew that all she wanted was to make him seem real to her, but Damon took it the wrong way and I could see the flirtatious look in his eyes. I noted that Abby sensed his flirtatious ways and uneasily backed herself into a corner telling him that she was fine driving herself home. My son was never the kind of man to just push himself onto a lady, but Abby was also condemned with the luring sway of her looks, like Bella was, a power that I knew Bella hated.

Damon knew all about Edward, not from me of course but from his mother and so I told him that Abby was Edward's girlfriend and watched as the pull of seduction was wiped off of his face. My son persisted on taking Abby home and I knew that this was a path they must go down together. I never understood my son's powers but I always knew that all was right with the world as they helped others find their way. Bella use to call them guardian angels sent from God to help the lost souls wondering the world. I can't say that I believed in that but somehow they always knew.

I smiled as they left together comfortable in each other's presence. Abby noted my smile and returned it wholeheartedly. The way she smiled lit up my soul as though I had never smiled in all of my life. Somehow I felt like she understood, and I could only stand there and watch as they drove out of the drive way, hoping that she would return to me one day. Pray that she would open herself up and allow me to be a part of her life like I should have been.

Damon was back in less than half an hour asking me who she was, how she knew about us? I sat there in deep thought smiling to myself, wondering if she possessed the same powers as her mother, if she had a few that she possessed from me,

"Dad did you hear me?" Damon shot out, as I nodded,

"She is your sister Abigail," I whispered out,

"What did you just say?" I looked up at him, his eyes filled with shock as I revealed the truth. I don't know why I felt the urge to tell him the truth, but whatever it was he now knew the truth,

"How? When?" He bellowed as I stood from the couch and placed my hand lovingly onto his shoulder,

"I don't know son, but it is the truth, that much I can guarantee," I smiled as he sat down grabbing at his chest,

"I felt this connection with her, like I was supposed to help her or something, at least that's what I thought it was," He waved around,

"Maybe she did need you tonight Damon, maybe you needed her?" I acknowledged.

Damon continued to ask a whole lot of questions that I just simply didn't have the answers to. I explained Bella's part in all of this, the letter, even Abby's love for Edward. I watched as Damon swallowed hard trying to accept the fact that this man was not only in love with his mother but now with his sister. He was fuming ready to attack Edward when I reminded him that Abby loved him and that we had only just begun to know her.

My heart bleed as Damon cried, his fist shaking in frustration from the news of his born again sister. I wanted to tell him that everything would work out, that it would be alright but I couldn't. I was afraid that my rather childlike behavior had pushed her away, forcing her to hate me. Damon settled down long enough to tell me that he needed to talk to her, to tell her that she was in danger. I told him to calm down that he didn't know this for sure when his brows forward annoyed that after all these years I didn't listen to him.

I nodded allowing him to leave in search for Abby, when I remembered how protective Edward was. Panic ran through every bone in my body as I fumbled for the phone in the kitchen,

"Answer damn you!" I screamed at the phone as the power went out from the lightning storm outside, forcing the lump in my throat to sink down into my stomach.

Edward wouldn't have smelt Damon's scent before as it only lingered no more than five minutes at any given time. This was a power he and his brother's possessed sort of like camouflage from their pray. If Edward smelt him he would attack without even thinking, I needed to get over there to stop the fireworks from happening.

Closing and fumbling with the locks on the door I pulled the car out of the driveway and headed through the thick fog down the sharp twists and turns of the road and finally up the long path toward the Cullen estate. It had been such a long time since I had been down this road, the stench of Vampire's lingered in the air burning down my throat and into my stomach like someone had forcefully poured a bottle of bleach down my throat.

I swallowed hard as the fog subsided and there in front of me was my worst nightmare. Edward had Damon by the throat one arm extended in the air as if he was ready to rip his jugular out with his bare hands. I stumbled out of the car, tripping over my own feet yelling for Edward to stop when Abby ventured out onto the front steps. I watched as she turned into Bella wearing her wedding dress, I was at a loss for words as she levitated into the air, closing her eyes as the fog swarmed all around her temporarily disappearing into the thick white fog. Within seconds I watched as the fog released her and washed over Damon, long enough to startle Edward.

Abby was at Edward side rubbing his shoulders as he released his hold on Damon,

"I'm sorry Abby I didn't know, I just smelt…" He trailed on as Damon stood from the fog panting heavily,

"No Damon I yelled out!" But it was too late; Edward and Damon were lost in the fog,

"Stop right now!" Abby screamed as the fog disintegrated into thin air revealing nothing but empty grass,

"Where are they?" I shouted as Abby closed her eyes in concentration.

Within seconds Edward dashed to her side as Damon stocked toward him,

"Edward!" My son screamed as I ran to his side,

"Damon; stop this right now!" I hollered out as he turned to address me,

"He attacked me," He screamed,

"I didn't know," Edward pleaded as my son lounged for him.

* * *

There are pictures posted as always….Now I know that you were all anticipating the reunion between Abby and Jacob to go a little smoother but alas I felt it important to make it a little more realistic. I personally felt that the triangle alone with Edward, Jacob and Bella would have made the transition for Jacob and Abby a hard one. I hope that I didn't disappoint…..Anyhow remember the reviews people…let me know if you are enjoying the story this far…what your feelings are toward the situation and such….You guys are awesome…Until next time…Apri


	13. Chapter 13 Dominance Stance

Chapter thirteen

Dominance Stance

* * *

A/N: So we all know that I don't own the Twilight characters that there owned by the fabulous S.M. Here's my little warning people *Sexual, Religious, Violent and Disturbing behaviors in this chapter. A huge shout out to DEE my wonderful fabulous Beta and newly found friend. If it wasn't for her I don't know what I would have done. I am so lucky to have met such a wonderful lady on here. To all my readers out there you always cease to amaze me with your kind words, reviews, emails and love that you have shown me throughout this story. Thank you damn-it, thank you all so very much. My wonderful awe inspiring husband you are the light at the end of a very dark tunnel that I have called my life….I love you with all of my heart and I couldn't ask for a better man to be by my side…..alright enough with the sap lol….lets get on with it people….Happy reading :)

* * *

**Damon's Point Of View**

Working at the Forks lumber yard, was long, gruesome and strenuous hours. This was not the kind of job for the faint hearted, but I loved it. It helped me keep a well grounded prospective on life, the beautiful sadness about it screamed out every essence of life. The trees grew long roots for years in the cold bitter ground for some asshole like me to come and rip it the hell up.

People never truly understood my talent and often I felt like I was interfering with their personal lives on a daily basis; I wish that I could shut it off and mind my own damn business but this so called talent wouldn't shut the hell up, at least until I warned the person that they were about to take the wrong path…make the wrong choices in there damn miserable lives. As far as I was concerned I should have been paid for every fed-up comment that I would receive from the misguided souls I tried to help.

Today was like every damn day, backbreaking and cold but as the end of the day neared I was looking forward to having dinner with my father. Ever since my mother died he was lost, empty among many other things and I knew that he needed me. I never truly did it out of pity or the fact that he needed my powers; I simply did it because I loved him and wanted to see him happy.

Every single day my father would meet me on the front porch of my childhood home, but today for the first time in the last five years I had to use my key to let myself in. My father was sitting on the couch with a strange look in his face…so I figured he was reminiscing about mom. He told me that he wasn't feeling well today and I countered with "Try to eat something it might make you feel better,"

We were just about through with dinner when there was a light tap at the door. My Dad was hesitant to get up from the table; in truth I don't even think he heard it. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely said two words to me at dinner. I stumbled for the door with a strange sense ringing in my ears and I knew that whoever was on the other side of that door that they needed me to help them. _**Damn my spidey senses damn them all to hell**_, I chuckled at myself as I opened the door.

I was completely blown away at the vision that stood before me, she was beautiful. Her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders at just the right length, her skin white as porcelain, her pink tinted cheeks, red plump lips and her seductive green eyes that screamed out sex.

"Can I help you?" I smiled brilliantly thanking god for having this woman need me,

"Hum yes; my name is Abby, is Jacob home?" She stuttered,

"Sure come on in," I waved motioning her into the house,

"Dad there's someone here to see you," I hollered out as my father entered from the kitchen into the hallway. The look in my father's face told me something was up,

"Abby, to what do I owe the honor?" He spoke respectively,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come back here…I …did I leave my purse here?" She struggled for the words and I knew that they were both hiding something from me,

"No I don't think so," He breathed going along with her lie,

"Alright than I will just be on my way," Abby turned for the door and in that moment I knew that I couldn't let her leave by herself. She was in more danger then anyone I had ever come into contact with, I could feel it in my very soul.

"Dad you're hardly going to let her leave on her own this late," I shot out,

"Please… come… sit down and I will drive you home," I offered,

"Thank you but I'm quite capable of driving myself home," She smiled as she rejected my offer,

"Well little lady, you have no idea just what is lurking in the bushes out there and I would feel just a little bit better if I make sure you got home safe and sound," I smiled, hovering over her, flirting as I breathed in her scent,

"Damon that's enough… she is Edward's girlfriend!" My father scolded me and his scolding worked because any mention of that inconsiderate bastard Edward Cullen and my day was all shot to hell,

"I would still like to make sure you got home alright," I motioned for the door as Abby took my leave.

The whole car ride back to the Cullen's estate I was silent wondering what her and my father where up to and what the hell Abby saw in Edward. She broke the silence shocking me with her knowledge of other beings without the slightest bit of worry in her words. I had to laugh when she thought I was a werewolf, and I corrected her without so much as a thought to what I was doing. There was this strange aura about her that I just felt like I couldn't lie to her as much as I wanted to hide my true identity.

Once she was safe as she was going to get living with Vampires I took off through the bush heading back to my fathers. I had to find out what he was hiding from me, what she had to do with my father and why the hell I needed to help her? If I was going up against Vampires I was going to need all the damn help I could get.

"Dad did you hear me?" I shot out, as he nodded,

"She is your sister Abigail," My father whispered out,

"What did you just say?" I looked down at him in complete and utter disbelief,

"How? When?" I bellowed as my father stood from the couch and placed his big paw lovingly onto my shoulder,

"I don't know son, but it is the truth, that much I can guarantee," He smiled as I sat down grabbing at my chest,

"I felt this connection with her, like I was supposed to help her or something, at least that's what I thought it was," I waved around,

"Maybe she did need you tonight Damon, maybe you needed her?"

I had been told ever since I was a little boy that my baby sister Abigail had died, so you can imagine that this news had me speechless among many other emotions, but speechless was the most dominant at the time. The connection I shared with Abigail was not just because I had to help her it was because she was my sister and she was in a whole lot of trouble, more trouble than I had ever experienced from anyone else in my entire life.

Dad told me about mom's letter, reciting every single word of it, as if he had read it a million and one times and it was burned into his memory. Abby was a Healer just as my mother was and this large detail terrified me. My whole life all we ever did was protect my mother, watch over her like some damn watch dogs and now I was damned to do it all over again with my very real, verybreathing sister.

That's when it hit me, my mother was in love with Edward, and Abby is in love with Edward now…. is this the danger that I had always felt for my mother…that I felt for Abby now? My father wasn't answering any of my damn questions and I knew that she was in danger, I couldn't waste anymore damn time just sitting here talking. I was ready to rip Edward's head off and feed it to the wolves when my father reminded me that Abby was in love with him and that we had only just begun to get to know her.

My eyes watered as I finally accepted that I had a sister, that she was alive and in love with the enemy. I calmed down enough to tell my father that I needed to talk to her, to tell her that she was in danger. He told me to calm down that I didn't know this for sure; when I eyed him annoyed that after all these years he still questioned my instincts.

Finally he allowed me to leave in search of my sister, and without even so much as a good bye I took off down the drive way and back onto the trail into the woods. The storm had picked up forcing the lightning to light up the sky, the thunder to erupt through me like adrenaline, but I didn't care. I was soaked and on a damn mission, Edward Cullen wasn't going to hurt my family anymore.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Abby told me that the scent I smelt earlier of werewolf with a hint of something else was her brother Damon. I had never smelt anything like it before, not even at Jacob's. I wanted to get another whiff of it, to familiarize myself with the odor so that I was prepared the next time I came across it, when Abby grabbed me and pulled me back down onto the bed kissing me softly,

"I love you Mr. Cullen," She smiled as did I. The sound of those words coming off of her lips was as if angels were singing in my ears,

"I love you too Abby," I smiled wholeheartedly as I pressed my lips to her forehead and headed down stairs telling her that I would only be a minute.

The storm outside had picked up immensely, claps of thunder boomed through the air, while the lightning lit up the entire sky. The Fog was so thick that even my eyes were straining to see through it. There was nothing at all that I could smell, it was as if the scent was wiped clean just like fingerprints. Stunned I stood there frozen scratching my head unsure as to what this all meant when I was relieved that I caught the sent once again.

It was stronger this time, and lingered all around me when I realized that whoever it was they were near. I turned straining my eyes through all the fog when I was caught off guard and thrown to the grown. My head was swimming earlier with all kinds of crazy thoughts, my stomach on fire do to not feeding and now with my current displays of affections I was weak and unprepared for battle.

I couldn't see him, all I could hear was his heavy panting and his thoughts on wanting to kill me. He was fast, just as fast as me, swerving in and out of my arms as I struggled to get my hands on him. I closed my eyes in concentration hearing his next move and with one swift move I had him lying on his back, my right hand at his throat, with the left up in the air ready to rip his jugular out with my bare hands.

Within seconds the fog surrounded us; forcing me to be momentarily shocked as I felt Abby place her hand loving on my shoulders asking me to release my hold on her brother. I stood there shocked and felt damn stupid that I hadn't realized that it was him,

"I'm sorry Abby I didn't know, I just smelt…" I trailed on as Damon stood from the fog panting heavily,

"No Damon," Jacob yelled out! Startling me of his presence and when I looked over at him it gave Damon the split second he needed to tackle me. This time I let him get his fill of punches knowing that I at least owed him this much.

He wasn't strong like I thought he would be; he was just a human who could run alongside Vampires. I shoved him off of me sending him to land hard onto his backside and within seconds I darted off into the woods. If Cowboy wanted to play I would oblige, let's see just how fast he really is? I chuckled to myself as I forced myself into warp speed. The little bastard was hot on my tail when I heard Abby scream out,

"Stop right now!" She screamed

"Where are they?" Jacob shouted as Abby closed her eyes in concentration.

"_**Edward, please don't hurt my brother. Where are you?"**_

I heard her thoughts and darted back to her, I was at her side in minutes watching as Damon stocked towards me,

"Edward!" Damon screamed as Jacob ran to his side,

"Damon, stop this right now!" Jacob hollered out as Damon turned to address him,

"He attacked me," He screamed,

"I didn't know," I pleaded placing my hand in the air in defeat as he lunged for me.

I would have just run but I was standing behind Abby as he lunged in her direction and the protector in me washed through me in that moment. I took a battle ready stance in front of her, my teeth bared and then I was on the wet, muddy ground writhing as Abby electrocuted me. I watched as Damon still lunged for me unable to stop himself and knocked Abby onto her back.

I was momentarily paralyzed forced to watch as Jacob and Damon hovered over her lifeless body, screaming at her to wake up. Every single part of my being screamed out to move my no-good-for-nothing limbs, but I just laid there as the anger subsided toward Damon all I wanted was to hold her in my arms, tell her I was sorry, make sure she was alright and tell her that I loved her.

Finally what felt like an eternity my arms started to regain movement, my legs and then everything else. I ran to her scooping her up into my arms as I heard Jacob and Damon huff out in protest,

"You shouldn't move her," Damon growled,

"She's fine," I spoke back calmly as I watched the two of them eye one another,

"I promise, she will be just fine," I huffed out irritated that Damon had hurt her.

Abby stirred in my arms, opening her gorgeous green eyes, gasped and grabbed at the side of her face. Startled I froze for an instant and then slowly removed her hand revealing that she had a small cut on the side of her face. Damon ran to her side, "Abby I'm so sorry, I …it was him, not you….," He rambled on as I rolled my eyes in irritation,

"I know Damon, it's alright," She smiled letting him off easy if you asked me, but who the hell was? No one seemed to care what I thought about the situation and if I had it my way Damon wouldn't have had a pair of legs to walk on when I was fuck'n done with him,

"Abby you're in danger, I don't know from whom," He eyed me, "But you're in more danger then I have ever felt before. I came here tonight to tell you this…not…to..," he trailed off,

"Thank you Damon," She smiled reached out from my arms and touched the side of his face lovingly,

"You're my sister Abigail," He bowed his head as Abby looked at her father and back down to her brother. She turned and looked at me,

"_**Edward, please put me down they wont hurt me,"**_ Her thought begging me to place her on the wet ground below. I was hesitant at first, but her pleas always got the best of me and I couldn't say no. When I placed her down she opened her arms and embraced her brother lovingly.

They cried on each other's shoulders pulling away from time to time to get a good look at each other. I watched as Jacob sobbed quietly in the corner taking in there long awaited reunion, and I knew that this was supposed to be a happy time but all I kept thinking about was how the hell this dysfunctional family was going to work? What would my mother and father think about it all when we told them, which I now knew we couldn't keep from them any longer.

Just as I had the thought my parents arrived, their teeth drawn ready to pounce still on aware of the embracing that was going on before them. It wasn't their fault though when we smelt something as strange as Damon our instincts just took over. I managed to calm them down telling them that I would explain everything later but for right now all I wanted was to get Abby upstairs and out of her wet clothes, before she caught a cold. Everyone agreed with me that she had been through enough for one night and that we would pick up where we left off soon enough.

Abby waved goodbye to her newly exposed family as they pulled out of the driveway. Things were not right…all wrong to say the least. How could I not have smelt Abby's blood on her face, even the smallest of amounts were still overwhelming to me, but yet I smelt nothing. Why could I only read Damon and Jacob's thoughts at random times, and not all the damn time? Why was Damon so concerned for Abby and why did he feel that she was in danger and from me no less? Nothing at all made scenes to me.

My rambling thoughts were cut short as my parents headed into the house and it suddenly started to down pour. Abby stood there in the cold wet rain slopping through the wet grass as she approached me, eyeing me and placing her tiny hand into mine. As we made our climb up the little hill in the front yard the cold rain became hard, pelting off of our skin. Our clothes were getting drenched and our feet muddy as hell.

I could see my Love's black lace bra from underneath her wet white shirt, clinging to her body as if it was her own tender flesh. She needed me earlier to show her how much she was loved, and now I needed her to return the favorable desire, but how could I possibly think that she would have anymore to give after the affectionate show of love I had given her earlier? She wasn't a Vampire, she didn't have the overwhelming emotions, desires and sex driven lust that I possessed.

But still I stared down at her as the rain drops formed onto her tender lips, her eyes flickered as she desperately tried to look up at me and with one sexy ass movement she licked the rain drops off of her luscious red lips, awakening the beast that lied within me. My cock growing stiff, twitching in my soaked jeans as she looked down at her exposed breasts pulling the white wet cotton material from her skin, and looked back up at me as she bit down seductively on her bottom lip.

I took a firm hold of her hand, dragging her along with me and it just wasn't fast enough. I grunted coming to a halting stop that her damn human legs couldn't keep up with me, wisped her into my arms and ran into the house. When I reached my room the candles had died out cascading shadows to dance around the wall of my room. Although the candles were cold and no longer blazing, our waking desires were all we need for warmth.

When we had arrived in my room I noticed that she was shivering from the coldness of my skin against her wet clothing. Although I didn't want her to escape my arms, I placed her gently onto her own feet and towed her toward the bathroom. Her eyes never left mine as we walked hand in hand down the wooded floor of the hall and entered onto the white tile of the bathroom. Before I could completely close the door, she pressed her lips onto my neck succumbing to the moment.

I led her further into the bathroom, closing the door fully and turned on the shower, testing the water for the right temperature. I felt her arms embrace me from behind as she placed her sopping wet head onto the small of my back. I stood there for a few moments closing my eyes wanting nothing more than to feel her loving arms wrapped around my torso, when I felt her soft hands ghost up the hem of my shirt and across the wintry skin of my back leaving a path of destruction as she struggled with the clingy wet material that hid my body from her; I chuckled lightly at her irritated huffs and helped her along with her surfacing filled lust. Her eyes watered a little as she stood there taking in my wet exposed chest before her,

"What is it Love?" I whispered out softly caressing the side of her face and watched as she closed her eyes pressing her hand against mine,

"What did I ever do to deserve you Edward? I love you so much," She cried.

I had never felt anything like her in all of my existence, the love, the passion, the connection we shared was so demanding, so domineering that it was as if the world had stopped spinning….That the world revolved around her…That she was my world. Nothing in the world would ever matter to me more than her or more than the love we shared. She was everything to me; she was so heartbreakingly beautiful that Vincent van Gogh himself couldn't have captured her beauty and Robert Frost couldn't even have captured the depths of her soul.

I turned to her in that moment speechless that she would have thought I was anything other than a savage beast, but grateful that she saw the beauty in me as I did her. I was one lucky bastard to have found someone as astonishing as her in this agonizing world. I pulled her in close to my chest as I pulled her wet, white, now see through top up and over her head, throwing it to the floor hearing the slapping sound that it made against the tile beneath us and placed open mouth kisses all along her neck, until the goose bumps made their appearance, delicately dancing all over her body.

We stripped off the rest of our clothes and entered into the shower. Abby was now already warm because of the rush of blood pumping through her veins, but the hot water from the shower made her smile in warm delight. We kissed under the shower for what seemed like hours, our lips softening, our tongues playing games with one another. Her hands pressed tightly against my back, her nails digging into the meaty flesh, which was a completely erotic feeling.

My hands caressed down the length of her body, over her voluptuous curves until my left hand rested on the crook of her perfect well rounded ass as I reached for the lofa. I lathered up the soap and began watching as the white bubbles cascaded and flowed down her body. How I envied the bubbles in that moment parading down her skin, taking in the feel of the softness and warmth that her skin had to offer.

No longer able to control the aching desire that ran through me I tangled my right hand in her sopping now jet black hair, gently tugging her head back exposing her neck to me. I watched as her pulse quickened her veins dominantly pulsating and it was all over. I needed to taste her, the longing for her blood took over as I nibbled at the succulent exposed skin, my teeth springing forth as she abruptly broke my desired filled lust for her blood,

"We can't Edward. We don't know what will happen," She whispered out and I knew that she was right but I damn well wanted her and licked the blood off of the small cut on her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes.

I moaned out as her young blood danced around my pallet. She tasted like a fine wine aged just right; perfect, it was almost too much to bear. She was sweet like honey, yet sweet and strong like a coco bean. I needed more I wanted more as I lingered over her neck trying to restrain myself from drinking from her,

"How do you feel?" She questioned as I eyed her,

"Fine," I smiled but in truth I wanted her more of her just like a heroin addict wanted their next fix,

"Well what do I taste like?" She smiled as a growl escaped deep from within my chest,

"So fuck'n good, just like your sweet juices," I hissed out begging for more as I watched her shyly eye me from her think black eye lashes and tilt her head off to the side, exposing the tender flesh,

"I can't Abby," I breathed afraid that she would miss understand me,

"You won't hurt me Edward," She pulled her wet hair off to one side,

"Please I want to feel you inside me in every way that I can," She begged as I leaned in slowly shadowing her neck.

I knew that this was wrong morbid at the very least but I needed her blood to run through my veins like a man lost in a desert searching his long awaited drop of water. My teeth drew near as she moaned out in ecstasy; awaiting the moment my teeth would enter her delicate skin. I pushed the uneasiness of the situation to the back of my mind, licked her neck and sank my teeth into her tender flesh.

Her blood pulsed through me allowing me to feel everything she felt for me allowing her to feel how much I loved her. There was nothing in this world that I could compare the feeling too, but it was as if heaven it's self had washed over our bodies and engulfed our very beings. I only drank a little retracting from her and licked every last drop of blood from my lips as I opened my eyes to see her neck still bleeding.

The blood trickled down her neck, across her chest, down her nipples and swirled around the drain. I licked her open wounds allowing the venom to close them as her eyes sparkled, her teeth exposed as she hissed out grabbing me with force…too much force and pulled me down licking and nibbling on the skin of my neck, down to my chest, stomach and finally to my dick.

I realized in that moment that Abby had momentarily inherited my strength as she stroked at my cock her arm moving at warp speed. She didn't seem to notice this newly found strength of hers and I didn't give two fucks in that moment. She placed my knob into her tight warm mouth, kissed and moaned out as she enjoyed the taste of it and gradually she eased it in entirely into her mouth.

I could feel the back of her throat wrapping around the tip of my dick, her warm saliva surrounding the shaft as her tongue swirled around it delicately licking all the pre-cum off. I couldn't hold it any longer and blew my load as she was pulling it out of her mouth. She innocently looked up and swallowed her preferred drink, as I had lost my erection.

This was the opportune moment to return the favor. I kissed her head to toe, allowing the hot water from the shower to engulf us and slithered my way down her body leaving a path of venom as I licked my way to her swollen pussy lips. Slowly I kissed my way in-between her lower lips circling her hole with my tongue, sticking my long lean middle finger into her warm dripping wet pussy, feeling around for her G-spot and fingered her for a few minutes until I switched back to my tongue, licking and listening to her moan.

She pushed my head closer and closer between her legs, running her hands through my hair and moaning at the top of her lungs, begging me for more. Before long, her juices were glistening down my tongue as my cock sprang forth ready for more. I stood up and spun her around, my right hand caressing her breasts and gently rubbed my fingers over her erect nipples. My left hand was holding her waist as I bent my knees and pushed my rock-hard cock into her soft pussy and kissed the back of her neck as I penetrated, in and out, in and out.

After what seemed like a hundred strokes, I pulled out and spun her around again. We looked into each other's eyes and I plunged my dick into her pussy again. I caressed her lips with soft kisses and held her leg onto the crook on my left elbow. My right hand was on her waist, keeping her balance as I penetrated as deep as I could, mindful of triggering her G-spot every time I pushed in.

After a few minutes, we were both near our orgasms, her breath was quickening, her nails again digging into my back. I could feel myself slowly losing control as the friction of her pussy walls made my cock feel like it was on fire. I plunged my cock deep inside her has she wrapped her firm legs around my back and I undid the restrains of her arms from around my neck, her back sliding up and down the slippery walls of the shower as she placed her soft hands onto my chest and moved herself up and down.

She was selfish wanting to take her own release, I grabbed her waist pulling her on and off of my cock, penetrating in and out faster than I had ever before as she moaned out even louder,

"Oh Edward, Fuck," She cried,

"You like that?" I mewled in delight ready to pop,

"So much," She moaned

We came together, our juices mixing, our bodies tingling at the same time as we held each other under the hot drops of water. I turned the water off, opened the glass doors to the shower, and stepped out onto the cold tile floor beneath us all the while never taking her sweet little pussy off of my cock. She kissed me feverishly as I finally groaned out removing her warmth from my groin and placed her down onto her own feet.

We dried off, heading back to my room realizing that my parents must have gotten an ear full of our climax's and I closed the bedroom door behind us. I watched her slide under the covers of my bed and I slid in beside her; pressing her back against my chest, my right hand grazing her still erect nipples, my left hand caressing her pink place which was still wet, tingling and hot.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I was momentarily caught up in the strength and lust that Edward had beseeched upon me as his hands continued to caress my body as if he had four. I had never felt the adrenalin rush that I was feeling now, the strength or the sexually charged aura that was now engulfing my very being. I knew in that moment that I must have received some of Edward's powers as he drank so hungrily from me.

I wanted more…I needed more, I was no longer satisfied with my human emotions…..this was something else entirely and no longer did I ever want to go back to just having human sex, I wanted all that this Vamp sex had to offer, but try as I might Edward chuckled lightly and stifled my efforts in their place,

"Another time love, you'll still be sore come morning," His smile irritated me, pissed me off and forced me to crawl on top of him,

"I'm still stronger, Love," He chuckled refusing to give me anymore.

Defeated I plopped myself down onto the cold mattress, whishing that we could have warmed it up with our show of affections. This waking desire I felt didn't last long, and soon subsided into nothingness. Edward and I talked into the wee hours of the morning, careful not to talk out loud, just in our thoughts so that his parents still were unaware of the truth we would bestow upon them soon.

Edward didn't understand how he couldn't smell Damon and I didn't have the answers for him, but it pleased me that he wanted to go and see them after I rested to ask the questions he so desperately needed. He was confused about not being able to read Jacob's and Damon's minds like he wanted and I reminded him that Bella was a Healer and that they must have just come accustomed to disconnecting their thoughts. He didn't understand this as his own parents had to sing show tones so that he wouldn't know what they were thinking.

Nothing at all made sense to Edward and he was on a mission to find out what the hell was going on once and for all. Myself I could have cared less, there was just so much going on in my life now that I didn't have time to care about the powers I possessed or those around me possessed. All I cared about was that I now had more family then I knew what to do with, the love of my life at my side, and that we had just shared an out of this world experience that I was afraid I would never experience again in my life. Edward seemed fine having my blood pump through his body, and I hoped that this little display of affections would not be our last.

I snuggled into his chest, placing my hand onto his warm pecks…..WARM! I shot up in alarm uncontrollably shacking as I touched his arm, his legs, his face and watched as he eyed me grabbing my hands in his,

"What is it Love? What's wrong?"

"Your warm….am I warm…or cold, what the hell is going on?" I panicked as he sat up holding my shoulders and staring deep into my water filled eyes,

"Abby your warm, I didn't turn you…you would have to drink from me for that to happen," He confirmed feeling his own skin as his eyes shot open,

"I'm warm!" He felt his chest, his arms.

I ran over to the light turning it on and gasped his skin was no longer pale; it was bronzy as if he had spent two weeks in the Caribbean, golden as if he was some sort of Sun God,

"How can this be?" I stuttered as I lingered toward him and touched his skin.

He looked human. I turned for the mirror looking at myself and gasped that I was whiter, paler then usual; I looked like a Vampire, but my skin was still warm to the touch and my heart was still beating. This last thought had me wondering as I turned and eyed Edward,

"What?" He shot me his crocked grin as I speed over to him and placed my face onto his chest,

"What is it Love?" He chuckled deep within his chest,

"Shh!" I hushed him listening carefully and then there it was pounding like a drum, Edward had a heart beat. I pulled back from his chest and gasped covering my mouth with my hand,

"How can this be? How is it possible that you have a heart beat?" I spat out watching as he pressed his two fingers to the side of his neck and when he felt the beat of his heart beneath his flesh his eyes widened in shock,

"I'm human?" He questioned as I watched the tears well up in his eyes, not tears of blood human tears. They spilled down his smiling cheeks as they trickled into his lip and he licked them away, smiling that they tasted like salt, that they were human tears,

"I'm human!" He jumped from the bed startling me and incasing me in his arms.

"Your blood turned me human," He was so ecstatic that he was human again, but I was at a loss for words unable to make sense of it at all.

Edward was embracing me, my face to his chest taking in his heart beat, when I felt the beat of his heart slowly disappear and his skin turn cold again. He pulled away from me looking himself over and I knew that he was disappointed that he was a Vampire again, but it was the look in his eyes as he gasped that scared the hell out of me,

"That's what you were created for…how you can rid the world of Vampires," He rambled on, "One drink from you and they turn human again…..poof no more Vampires," He slapped his hands together imitating an exploding bomb,

"But it didn't work with you Edward, you're still a Vampire," I waved up and down his body imitating my proof,

"But maybe it doesn't work on me because I am the Protector," He paced around the room tremendously excited of his newly found fascination,

"Edward I hate to interrupt your crazy thoughts, but we have to get ready," I smiled as he stopped dead in his tracks his head whipping to the side,

"Ready for what?" He walked toward me wrapping me up in his safe cold arms,

"For school," I hummed as he moaned out in protest.

I knew that there was a lot going on right now and because of that I needed a little bit of normalcy to keep me grounded and level headed. I also wanted to find out all about Jasper and Alice, with their current displays of affections. We had been so wrapped up in our crazy world of the supernatural that I had forgotten about Alice and Jaspers newly found love.

After our shower's having our own, due to the fact that if we shared one; we would never make it the hell out of here; we headed for the car and were on our way to Seattle. Edward wanted to stop by Jacob's and talk with him asking if this sort of thing had ever happened to Bella before, but as much as I wanted to sit down and reminisce with my father I needed to get away from this crazy world even if it was just for a few hours.

Once we were inside the school, wondering the halls toward our class, I spotted Alice at her locker. I ran to her just as fast as my good-for-nothing human legs could take me. When I arrived at my desired destination of being no more than a few inches from her face, I noticed that she was crying,

"What's wrong Alice?" I questioned softly removing a fallen strand of hair from her check as she startled me pulling me in close as she cried on my shoulder,

"Jasper and I were getting along so well…he calls me practically every second….and my father found out and threatened to kill him….telling him that he was too old for me….to leave his daughter alone," She spoke deeply imitating her father, her lip puckered as she curled up her nose and pointed her finger mimicking his gestures when I noted the black eye she was currently sporting,

"What the hell?" I grabbed her chin in my hands propping her face up into the air so that I could get a good look at her black and blue shiner,

"I told you my father was pissed…he called me a little slut and said that no daughter of his was going to be parading around like some common whore…..The worst part Abby is that Jasper found out about it and beat the living shit out of my father….Putting him in the hospital," Her eyes filled with tears as she felt bad for her father,

"I know he's an asshole and I didn't deserve the beating he placed on me, but Jasper shouldn't have beat my father to no return….it's bad Abby real bad…the Doctor's don't know if he's going to make it," She bawled,

"I love Jasper with my whole damn heart….I know that he was just protecting me….but my father's associates are pissed and their out for revenge…for blood," She sobbed as I understood the dilemma of the situation. Alice's father was involved with some really bad people, and although I wasn't worried about Jasper handling himself, I was terrified that they would find out about his being and all would be exposed,

"What do I do now? Huh? I have called Jasper all day trying to warn him that they were coming to his farm, but no one is answering," I knew that he must have been resting and that if they found him they could expose him to the sun and all hell would break loose. We needed to get to Jasper's ASAP!

"Alright calm down," I held her in my arms as I eyed Edward, his jaw tense as he understood what had to be done,

"Were going to ditch class today and go up to Jaspers; He's probably just in the barn somewhere unable to hear the phone," I lied trying my damnedest to reassure her,

"Really?" She smiled wiping away her tears on her shirt and I returned her smile,

"Really," Taking her hand in mine as we headed toward the parking lot, got in the car and headed down the road towards whatever awaited us on Jasper's farm.

* * *

Alright so I said it once but I'll say it again…**I do not want you to go out and drink from each other….this is not something I do in my everyday life**…..but as a Vampire (fictional) it was bound to happen. Anyhow no judging here to each there own of course. Remember the reviews there much appreciated and don't forget to view the pictures :)..If you're loving TROANB please share with your friends I love getting all your feed back...also remember you can follow me on Twitter for all my updates on TROANB (Parsonsapril)...Until next time FanFiction…..April


	14. Chapter 14 Face Off

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Face Off

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is very graphic and I wanted to point out that due to the last chapter I felt it important to write about the fight between Alice and her father. In this chapter I have written the scene where her father slaps her across the face. I wanted to warn you all about this detail as I don't want to offend anyone of my readers. I felt it important to write about this so that you all get a different side of Alice and venture into her crazy world for a change. **

**There is a lot of other fight scene in this chapter as well and I have written them in a human and Vampires perspective so there is a lot of graphic and detailed violence in this chapter. Also I wanted to point out that I hope I don't disappoint with how I have written the fighting sequences as this is not my norm and I was totally out of my elements. So please I cant stress enough that I will need all of your feed back on the fight sequences, I don't care how you all give it to me...email review what have you, I would simply just like to know if I did well or not so that I continue down this road, or hang up my hat so to speak.**

**Now as always…warning *Violent, Religious, sexual and disturbing behavior in this story*….I don't own the Twilight characters they belong to S.M…continued thank you to all you readers out there for all your love and support. To my husband for being my everything and to Dee…my wonderful friend and Beta you are awesome my friend…..Happy reading all :)

* * *

**

**Alice's Point Of View**

It was quite literality only hours since my ravaging encounter with Jasper, but yet I had still fallen head over heels in love with the man. After he had rocked my world no less than five hours ago, Abby and Edward had dropped me off outside my house and waved goodbye as I watched the tail lights of their car disappear. When they had finally fully disappeared into the darkness I spun around in circles with my arms extended in the air reaching to the heavens and giggled to myself skipping up the short asphalt driveway to my front door. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this good, smiling to myself as I closed the door lightly and turned only to find my father's silhouette hovering over me in the murky hallway,

"Hi Dad," I smiled heading down the hall towards the stairs when he roughly grabbed a hold of my arm,

"Just where the hell have you been?" His deep drunken voice vibrated through me forcing me to tremble in fear,

"I was just out with Abby; Dad," I answered softly careful not to piss him off further,

"You missed your shift at the hospital," He spoke harshly obviously pissed that I had skipped out on my responsibilities. I hated that fuck'n job but I was in no hurry to get myself grounded to the point where he threw away the damn key entirely,

"I forgot," I hung my head in shame as the lie burned right through me,

"Like hell you did. You have just no fuck'n idea what it takes to run a house hold, what amount of money it takes to keep you in your designer clothes," He waved up and down gesturing to my cashmere violet gown,

"I know Dad," I whispered,

"No you don't fuck'n know!" He hollered out forcing me to stumble backwards, on the heel of my stiletto,

"Go to your room, I don't want to look at your inconsiderate ass," He screamed releasing his hold on my arm and tossed me across the room like he was going to rip it the hell off. I rubbed at the sting, slumping up the stairs and entered my bedroom, flopping myself down onto my bed as the tears streamed steadily down my face.

Most people looked at me like I was this giddy little school girl who was too damn bubbly for her own good, but deep down I was desperate for an escape from this damn life of mine. I hated everything about it; my father was always drunk ever since the death of my mother a few years back, he just seemed to give up entirely on life. When the bills from the funeral and hospital started to pile up, my father just couldn't handle the financial burden that was placed upon him and in turn forced me to get a job at Seattle hospital to help pay for College. My father ran a small company called Paul's handy work, fixing up anything and everything imaginable, but it was long hours and the pay was lousy. Recently he had gotten involved with bad company, borrowing money to help with the bills and almost every night he would come home with black and blue marks from the beatings they would place upon him for not having their money.

I never truly asked for anything but as his only daughter I was his meal ticket. He made sure that I had nice clothes, makeup and my hair done. He wanted me to always look like a damn runway model so that I could land myself a rich man and look after my father for the rest of his waking life. I had other plans of course filling my time with no good for nothing men, just to get back at my father. I hated that he placed our financial burdens on me, and oh how I wished that my mother was still alive. Things were better when she was…. Happy…. We were the picture perfect family.

I was lying on my bed when my cell rang and the name across the caller id brought a smile back to my face…Whitlock. Jasper and I talked for a few minutes before he sensed that something was wrong and asked if I had been crying. I told him that everything was fine that my father and I had just gotten into one of our fights again. We went about our conversation and said our goodbyes as I headed back down stairs to check on my father and low and behold he was passed out on the couch, the T.V still on shimmering light across the living room. I lightly pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered his body up before heading back upstairs.

The phone rang again forcing me to giggle in delight that Jasper couldn't even handle ten minutes without hearing my voice. This little phone chase had begun the moment I left his farm. I knew that Abby and Edward thought I was crazy, but it was high time that I got my prince charming, I was damn well due. My father always reminded me that Abby had everything practically shoving her in my face all the damn time, so I guess in a way I loathed her, but this wasn't her fault. I was always just compared to her. "Why don't you have the marks like Abby?" "Why don't you join Abby on the cheerleading squad?" My father shot out all the damn time and the best one "Why don't you try to look more like Abby, maybe you could catch yourself a Goodman?"

Abby was a great friend, always knowing what I needed…when I needed it. The Cullen's home had become a sanctuary for me in my time of need. I envied her to have been adopted into this wonderful family and to have all the wonderful things she had in her life. With the recent love of Edward parading around her like she was god's gift was just one more added sting to the wish filled life I carved so damn much.

In some ways my father's lashing outs pushed me into the arms of all those men. I needed to feel accepted, loved and comforted…oh how I craved it, but in the end no matter what he did to me, these were my choices and mine alone. There was no way in hell that I was going to give him the satisfaction of the self-pity that this news would surely cause. I couldn't wait to get everything paid up in full so that I could leave Seattle. Forks seemed like a lovely place and I could envision myself married to Jasper, living on his farm with a few little one's running around while we watched the sun set….Ah that would be a dream come true.

Here I was off in la la land when I had only just begun to get to know Jasper, but this man made everything I had ever wanted in my life disappear in an instant and nothing else mattered but him. As crazy as it all seemed I knew that I was in love with Jasper and man did I miss him; I wished that I could have stayed…. to be held in his strong arms, like we were the only two people left in the world. Even talking to him now nothing else about my despicable life mattered and just hearing the sound of his soft smooth voice soothed the very depths of my soul.

I was giggling listening to him ramble on about how much he needed me, wanted me, and my god it was great to hear that I was important to someone for once in my miserable life. I was currently swept up in the moment of his soft spoken voice when my father yelled out startling me,

"Jasper Whitlock? He's too old for you Alice," He hollered out grabbing my cell from the bed were I had dropped it from his rather rude intrusion,

"This is Paul; Alice's Father….You are too old for my daughter and a farmer is hardly good enough for her…..leave my daughter alone or I'll fuck'n kill you…you hear me!" He screamed into the screen as if it was Jasper's face; his face completely red as his spit speckled across the key pad.

When he was done with his over the top reaction he turned to my curled up position on the bed and threw the phone across my bedroom,

"What are you doing with an old man…and a farmer? You're far too good for that Alice!" He bellowed,

"But Daddy I love him, he treats me good and he loves me….he's not that much older than me… like five years give or take," I waved around the room as I got up from my bed to leave,

"You know what we have planned out for you Alice…and this isn't it," He spoke harshly as he grabbed my arm again restraining me from leaving the room,

"You don't know him Daddy, and that's just it…they're your plans not mine and I will love who ever I want!" I screamed back,

"You little ungrateful bitch….You little slut," He bellowed out as his hand connected with my face, the blow forcing me to fall back hitting my head off of the wall as I slide down until I rested on the carpeted floor beneath me, covering my head with my hands in a fetal position,

"No daughter of mine is going to be parading around like a common whore," He screamed walking out.

I sat there on my carpet shielding my face from the painful sting of the blow my father had given me. I knew that this was wrong and it wasn't like he did it all the time, he was only always trying to give me the best life possible, but oh how I wish I could have slapped him back from time to time and teach him a few lessons of his own. But still I cowered in that corner feeling sorry for myself when I heard a bunch of ruckus going on down stairs. At first I thought it was my father over reacting and throwing around the dishes like he seldom did until I heard a loud screeching sound….it was my father screaming…pleading for someone to stop.

I ran down the hall, practically falling down three or four steps trying to get to him as quickly as I could, assuming it was the loan sharks placing another beating on him for his non compliant money. When I entered into the kitchen I was shocked at the scene that waited to play out before me. Jasper had my father sprawled out across our kitchen table, blood was splattered up the yellow walls of our little kitchen, the fridge, counters and a pool of it glistened off of the white tile floor.

"Please stop," My father was pleading with Jasper, choking on his own blood as he gurgled out the words,

"Don't you ever fuck'n touch her again, do you hear me?" Jasper's menacing voice came out in a terrifying whisper as he smirked like a psychopath enjoying the fear in my father's eyes.

I stood there frozen as if what was going on before my very eyes wasn't reality. I watched as Jasper pounded my father's face into mush as if his fists were the mallet tenderizing his steak and twitched as I heard the bones in his face breaking by the powerful blows Jasper place upon him. The sick part of me stood there with a smug fuck'n smile on my face as I watched my father get his long awaited thrashing. The other part of me, the part that remembered the kind and caring man that he once was, screamed on the inside for Jasper to stop.

I ran to Jasper's side and pleaded with him to stop as my father's lifeless body lay still on the kitchen table. Jasper turned to me his eyes as black as the night sky, covering his mouth as his eyes widened in shock, taking in what he had just done. There was no time to waste my father was barely breathing and I heard the gurgling sounds of his blood filling his lungs. It was bad and I damn well knew it was.

I ran for the phone dialing 911 and when I was finished I turned around to find myself standing all alone with my father and the blood splattered mess, Jasper had taken off. When we got to the hospital the Doctor's told me that they weren't sure if my father would make it or not, that he was bleeding internally. His arms and legs were broken along with his collar bone and a few ribs.

I was sitting in the hall my head resting in my blood covered hands when I felt a hand place gently onto my shoulder, when I looked up James one of the loan sharks was staring me in the face,

"Who did this Alice?" He questioned as I just shrugged not wanting to answer his question,

"You have to tell me….if you don't the rest will come for you not understanding the situation," He eyed me trying his best to grab my attention, but still I said nothing. I didn't care if they came after me; I wouldn't put this on Jasper when all he was trying to do was protect me from my abusive father.

"I will find out," He warned walking into my father's room and returning into the hall after only a few minutes. He turned long enough to tell me that my father was awake and headed down the long cold corridor before he disappeared entirely.

I ran into the hospital room, watching as my father stared out the window. He never turned to address me, and I couldn't help but feel that everything was my fault. If I wouldn't have gone to see Jasper, if I would have just went to work like I was supposed to, then none of this would have happened. Now I was forced to listen to my father wheeze through his busted up nose struggling to take his next breath,

"I told them Alice," He whispered as I neared,

"You told them what Daddy?" I whispered back,

"I had no other choice they would have come after you," He turned to address me as my mouth dropped open in understanding.

The doctors told me that at anytime my father could slip into a coma and if that happened they weren't sure if he would ever come out of it. They tried to explain the seriousness of the condition my father was in, but I barely heard it. I felt like I was in a dream world, a nightmare at best, and nothing that anyone said to me made sense. There was nothing at all that I could do for my father at this point and the least I could do was try and warn Jasper about the loan sharks before they got there. But I had called several times letting the phone ring off of the wall and he never answered.

I assumed that he was ashamed of himself, that he must have thought I called him to tell him that I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again. My father told me to go to school and not to hover over him like he was a lost puppy. I did as I was told and headed off to school wanting nothing more then this nightmare I called life to have been just that.

**Abby's Point Of View**

Once we were inside the school, wondering the halls toward our class, I spotted Alice at her locker. I ran to her just as fast as my good-for-nothing human legs could take me. When I arrived at my desired destination of being no more than a few inches from her face, I noticed that she was crying,

"What's wrong Alice?" I questioned softly removing a fallen strand of hair from her check as she startled me pulling me in close as she cried on my shoulder,

"Jasper and I were getting along so well…he calls me practically every second….and my father found out and threatened to kill him….telling him that he was too old for me….to leave his daughter alone," She spoke deeply imitating her father, her lip puckered as she curled up her nose and pointed her finger mimicking his gestures when I noted the black eye she was currently sporting,

"What the hell?" I grabbed her chin in my hands propping her face up into the air so that I could get a good look at her black and blue shiner,

"I told you my father was pissed…he called me a little slut and said that no daughter of his was going to be parading around like some common whore…..The worst part Abby is that Jasper found out about it and beat the living shit out of my father….Putting him in the hospital," Her eyes filled with tears as she felt bad for her father,

"I know he's an asshole and I didn't deserve the beating he placed on me, but Jasper shouldn't have beat my father to no return….it's bad Abby real bad…the Doctor's don't know if he's going to make it," She bawled,

"I love Jasper with my whole damn heart….I know that he was just protecting me….but my father's associates are pissed and their out for revenge…for blood," She sobbed as I understood the dilemma of the situation. Alice's father was involved with some really bad people, and although I wasn't worried about Jasper handling himself, I was terrified that they would find out about his being and all would be exposed,

"What do I do now? Huh? I have called Jasper all day trying to warn him that they were coming to his farm, but no one is answering," I knew that he must have been resting and that if they found him they could expose him to the sun and all hell would break loose. We needed to get to Jasper's ASAP!

"Alright calm down," I held her in my arms as I eyed Edward, his jaw tense as he understood what had to be done,

"Were going to ditch class today and go up to Jaspers; He's probably just in the barn somewhere unable to hear the phone," I lied trying my damnedest to reassure her,

"Really?" She smiled wiping away her tears on her shirt and I returned her smile,

"Really," Taking her hand in mine as we headed toward the parking lot, got in the car and headed down the road towards whatever awaited us on Jasper's farm.

Everyone was silent unsure as to what awaited us once we had arrived, but Edward's thoughts were the loudest,

"_**Did you know that Alice's father does this all the time?" **_He questioned his jaw still in a locked position as he struggled with the images of play back from last night going on in Alice's thoughts,"

"_**No, she never opened herself up allowing me to see this. It's as if she lived in a fantasy world, I wish she would have told me I would have helped her**_," I stared out the window in my own useless shame._** "How can I even call myself a friend, all I ever thought about was how damn annoying she was?" **_I sobbed a little wiping away the tear that fell from my eye noticing that it was my blood tears,

"_**Abby you need to get that under control we don't want to expose ourselves," **_I could see Edward turn his face toward me, but I never looked back at him. I was a shameful display of being a friend.

"_**Listen to me, I know that you want to help, but I think that you and Alice should just go back to her place. I can't be worrying about the two of you getting hurt,"**_ I turned from looking out the window, noted his agonizing eyes creasing in worry,

"_**I will do no such thing Edward Cullen, you need me there,"**_ I eyed him,

"_**No Abby, I won't allow it,"**_ Even his inner thoughts had a hint of harshness to them,

"_**I can handle myself and my powers might come in handy. I am coming… you're not doing this alone,"**_ I huffed turning back to my window clearing my thoughts entirely so that he couldn't talk me out of it.

He did as I asked, driving up the dirt lane way of Jaspers farm when we noticed a black Cadillac parked in front of the house. Edward asked us to stay in the car but Alice ran for the front door and as I prepared myself for the worst a tall, burley, blond haired man stepped out of the black Cadillac. Alice was currently pounding on the door begging Jasper to open it when the man approached Edward and I,

"Can we help you with something?" Edward politely addressed the man,

"I could say the same thing about the two of you?" His voice sending terrifying waves throughout my whole body,

"Jasper is a friend of mine and I suggest that you leave before…" Edward chuckled,

"Oh is that so tough guy? Do yourself a favor and take the women home and mind your own damn business," He shoved Edward as I watched the features on Edward's face light up like he was a big kid in a candy store,

"No I think you better leave," Edward shoved him back barley putting in any effort, it looked as though he had pushed him ass over teakettle with nothing but his little finger,

"Listen James, I know all about you and your little posy. I will tell you…one…. more time, leave now while you still have your legs to walk on," James was stunned that Edward knew his name, it was written all over the shocked filled eyes that he was currently sporting.

I knew that this would be an easy win for Edward and that he didn't want to hurt him. However the thrill of the fight that embedded Edward's very being was winning out in the end. I stood there frozen as Alice just continued pounding on the door unaware of what was about to happen right in front of her very eyes. James stood from the ground keeping his eyes locked on Edward the entire time and with one swift movement Edward had pushed me behind him and crouched in a battle ready stance.

James paused for a second wiping the mud off of the sleeves of his white dress shirt and of course headed in Edward's direction, poking him in the chest with his big meaty finger,

"Listen little boy…it's time for you to leave," Edward looked down at his finger currently taking up occupancy on his chest and then back up at James with his eyes strained and a crocked little smile on his face as James instinctively put his hands back at his sides,

"Touch me one more time," Edward grinned edging him on and of course, he went for it again.

This time Edward caught his finger on the way in and snapped it at the knuckle, folding it upward easily as if he was doing the simple task of turning a door handle. James bowed down onto his knees, his features twisted up in pain as Edward continued to bend his broken finger,

"Time to leave," Edward's chilly calm veering voice rang through my ears as I watched James grunt a few times taking a stand. Edward tilted his head off to one side letting out a profound breath.

He waited until James was fully erect and then because he was irritated he leaned forward and head butted the guy in the face. It was a smooth move, well-delivered, but the blow was softer than maybe half of what Edward could have produced. I had to give it to James he stood shaking it off and staggered towards Edward with his fists bared like some damn boxer, ready to take on the next round.

Edward rolled his eyes, but his thoughts were fascinating; he respected James for not giving up. I was momentarily shocked at Edward's awe inspiring thoughts toward James's determination when he ran full on ready to tackle Edward. I watched as Edward closed his eyes, standing at attention and then Edward's leg swept out in a wide and graceful sway, connecting with James's ankles, throwing him off balance.

Without even realizing what exactly had happened, James found himself flat on his back, sucking in deep breaths of air that never seemed to fill his lungs, wincing as the tinny pebbles from the dirt laneway dug painfully into his back.

It didn't take James long after that to retract and stumble for his car, yelling that he would be back with more of his friends, while he descended down the laneway. Edward was standing there not saying a word as I heard Alice's sorrow filled cries for Jasper to let her in. I placed my hand on her shoulder lifted the potted plant on the right side of the front door and retrieved the spare key to unlock the door.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I knew that the task of handling James would be an easy one but I really didn't want Abby or Alice to see me in this state, but I was grateful that they were there because I would have probably drained him of every last drop of blood. I was a realistic Vampire however knowing that he would most likely make due on his promise to return with a few of his thug associates and this news in turn disturbed me to no end.

We were currently sitting on the couch waiting for Jasper to arise from his confines when I heard cars approaching down the lane. This wasn't going to be good, the sun hadn't set yet and I was alone with two women and by the sounds of the inner thoughts of these men there had to at least be five of them. I wasn't worried of course I could have taken out the whole lot of them, but that would require me to use my vampire force that I couldn't expose in front of Alice.

Abby read my thoughts startled that I was willing to take them all on my own. I even smirked a little at her worried thoughts taking up residence in her brain. I headed for the front door just as the last car parked, turned and looked at Abby and Alice instructing them to hide and not to come out of their hiding place until I had returned to get them. Abby knew that I didn't want Alice to see what needed to be done and ran down the hall into the main coat closet shutting the door behind them.

When they were finally out of sight, I opened the front door closing it behind me before I felt the blow of the first bullet drive deep within my chest, followed by numerous rounds shot into my body. I stood there taking in everything they had to give. I watched as the shock, terror and confusion filled all of their faces as I just simply smiled. When they had all run out of rounds I took a step down onto the first step and exposed my teeth watching as they all gasp in disbelief,

"You shouldn't have done that, now you all must die," I shot out as the rumble of pure adrenaline for the hunt rushed through me.

They struggled to re-load their guns as I ran to the two closest men to me bashing their heads against each other, and ripped their necks wide open with my teeth allowing the wounds to seep out a continuous flood of blood and before their bodies had hit the ground, I headed for the fat man running for the car. By the time I had reached him he had locked himself in and I could see my blood filled face in the reflection of the dark tinted window. I let a dark and menacing growl escape my lips as I huffed and reached for the door handle pulling the driver's door right off the hinges and tossed it aside grabbing hold of the startled chubby asshole, ripping his jugular out with nothing but my teeth.

The blood frenzied state I was in had taken complete control over my body as I heard the thoughts of the crazy little man wanting to kill me. He wasn't afraid of me and this pleased me knowing that I would have a chance at a real battle. I took a few steps across the front yard stalking toward him when I spotted James running off into the woods. I smiled in knowing that I would leave James for last and the satisfaction of letting him wonder around lost in the woods, not knowing when I would attack him pleased me.

The little man egged me on, shooting bullet after bullet into my chest, momentarily forcing my body to jolt as they connected. I grabbed him by his little throat and lifted him into the air until his two legs were dangling and he was grabbing at my hand around his neck, digging his fingernails into my skin trying to force me to release my hold on him. I turned my head off to the side eyeing him in his efforts laughed and squeezed my hand around his throat, watching as his eyes got bigger and bigger until they popped out of their sockets and my hand went right through his neck, decapitating him. I watched as his head rolled down the hill and threw his now headless body down onto the ground taking off into the woods.

I found James curled up in a little creak breathing heavily; I squatted above him watching as he tried to burry himself under the leaves, using them like camouflage. He was soaking wet in his own piss stained pants as tears streamed down his face. I knew that this needed to be done, to rid Alice, her father, Jasper and Abby of these men. They now knew the truth and if I would have let them escape all hell would have broken loose.

Finally I was starting to calm down from the beast within and made the decision that James's life I would take a little more humane. I jumped down into the water pulling him to the side of the bank, placed my arms around his neck as he pleaded with me to spare his life and snapped it like a twig in my capable hands, placing his body gently onto the moss covered ground.

One after one I drank dry until there was nothing left of them and disposed of their lifeless carcass's in the woods behind Jaspers farm. There were a lot of acres on Jasper's farm that no one would ever find them, I buried the three cars deep in the woods under sixty feet of cold forest floor and headed back to Jasper's farm. Even though they were dreadful men I still always felt as though it was a slaughter…that I was a murderer. Oh how it tortured me to take their lives; it was such a shame and a damn waist of human life if you asked me. Humans always took their lives for granted never fully taking in how meaningful it was, how fragile. Although these men were horrible and some would argue to say that I had done the world a rather large favor, I still felt that each life was worth saving and now I had taken their chance to rehabilitate themselves.

I looked up at the sky watching as the sun finally set and headed back inside to let Abby and Alice from their confines. I hadn't made it very far, literately I stepped one foot inside the door when Jasper came storming down the stairs in a flash and opened the door to the closet, and Alice jumped into his awaiting arms. Abby in turn, turned her head in my direction, smiled like only she could and ran to me, kissing me all over as I held onto her like it had been years since I had seen her. She knew what I had to do and although she didn't agree with it she knew that it had to be done.

Alice took in all the blood and winced into Jasper's chest, "You can change into some of my clothes," Jasper offered and without thinking I warped up the stairs hearing Alice's shocked thoughts at my speed. I felt fuck'n stupid here I was trying to hide my identity this entire time and I blew it by just running up the stairs.

When I had changed my clothes I headed back down stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room Alice in Jasper's arms sobbing as her eyes stayed wide and focused on me,

"Jasper we have to wipe her memory clean, she can't remember all of this?" I shot out knowing damn well he didn't want to,

"I can't Edward," He bowed his head as I headed in her direction to do it myself,

"Please Edward, I won't say anything I swear," Her eyes pleaded with me,

"It's just better this way Alice," I huffed as I felt Abby's hand on my shoulder,

"Please Edward, just give her a chance to prove herself," Abby whispered out pleading and I was out numbered. I huffed knowing that this wouldn't be good,

"Fine but one word Alice and you can put us all in danger…do you understand that?" I questioned as she sat up wiping her tears away smiled and hugged me.

I didn't understand what she was so thankful about and uneasily stood there allowing her to embrace me. Abby and Jasper smiled as they took in my awkward stance and Alice made her way back to Abby,

"So what the hell are you?" Alice shot at Abby, "Why whatever do you mean?" Abby smiled, "Come on, you're a freak and we all know it so tell me, already," She smiled as Abby started to explain what she was and what powers she possessed. Alice was fascinated and kept saying over and over again how she wished that she possessed some sort of power herself. We all knew that this wasn't a life we would have chosen but we also knew what question was coming next,

"How do you become a Vampire?" Alice turned to Jasper, "That's not something I am willing to do," He eyed her as she pouted understanding that she wouldn't be getting her way tonight. Alice talked until she was blue in the face, made a phone call to the hospital to check in on her father before I noticed Abby yawing,

"Alright I think we have all had enough for one night," I spoke as Abby nodded ready to take our leave,

"Please stay here for the night, there is a spare room just down the hall. It's the least I can do for you Edward," I turned and noted Abby smiling in appreciation and made the decision that Abby was much too tired to travel back to Forks tonight and when morning came it would save us the trip from Seattle to Forks for school.

Alice asked me how I could walk in the sun and Jasper couldn't and that was my cue to head for bed, she had already found out too much for one day. When we made it to the room just at the end of the hall as Jasper had instructed, the room was nothing but wood on wood; even the bathtub was cased entirely of wood. Abby smirked as I eyed the tub she took off Jaspers flannel shirt that I was currently modeling and watched as the bullets were still escaping out of my body, gulped and asked me if it hurt at all. I placed my hand on the side of her face assuring her that I felt no pain and pulled her into my chest.

I watched as she smirked anticipating what I had in store for her and bit down on that bottom lip. I leaned down wanting to taste her luscious mouth and when I did I was rewarded with instant access to her subtle tongue. I kissed her hard with longing and as our tongues swayed to and fro for a dominant position I gently began to caress her back and solely worked my way down to the firmness of her buttocks, lovingly giving her ass a tight little squeeze before moving my hand back up and around her body to capture her firm breasts.

When she offered no resistance I slowly and teasingly began to open the buttons on her top. After I had completely released her perfect breasts from her top I worked my way in to feel the silky softness of her lacy black bra, opening the closure hook and slid the straps over her shoulders allowing the material to fall to the hard wood floor beneath us, exposing her ample breasts for my viewing pleasure.

Her tits were perfect, round, full, pink, luscious breasts. I had to fight my desire to just attack her tits so that I could work slowly on her in order to give her the maximum amount of pleasure possible. I lovingly started to move my lips from hers and licked my way around the side of her face, to her ear lobe and down her neck toward her breasts.

As I was coming down I cupped my hands around each breast, with my thumbs rolling over her erect nipples. As my mouth came down her body I started to plant little kisses all around the soft flesh of her mounds. When I reached the apex of her mountains, I stuck out my cold wet tongue and started to flick it across her nipples, slowly at first but increasing my speed as I saw the effects it had on her.

I looked up at her face and I could see the ecstasy that she was feeling in her eyes and continued to alternate between her breasts going from one to the other until she grabbed my head and told me she felt like she was going to cum from me just sucking on her tits. I stopped what I was doing only long enough to tell her that I didn't mind as long as she was happy, telling her that my intention was to make her feel better than she had ever felt in her entire life.

I returned my attention to the job at hand and continued to gaze up at her face as I caressed her body. Suddenly she sucked in a deep breath of air and I could tell that she was almost ready to cum so I went for my big finish squeezing her globes together, and sucked both nipples into my mouth. In turn this was all that it took to send her over the edge as she shouted out her orgasm,

"Oh Edward," She mewled in delight but our session was hardly over,

Now it was time to work my way further down her body, removing her black skirt sliding it down over her curvy hips and down her lean thighs until her black thong was staring me in the face. I was delighted to discover that what I thought were black panty hose turned out to be black silk stockings held up by a sheer black garter belt. This excited me even more than I already was because I loved the feel of the silk stockings on my lover's legs as they wrapped around my body.

I could feel the dampness of her first orgasm as I slowly removed her panties, exposing her bare slit. Starting at her heaving chest, I teasingly worked my way down her body, planting little kisses everywhere I went, completely bypassing her love canal as I worked my way down her legs and back up again. As I approached her slit, I stuck out my tongue and lightly fluttered it over her small little hole. Her legs instinctively opened in order to allow my access to her most private of beings.

As I positioned myself in-between her legs I placed my thumbs on her lower lips and spread them apart to see her inner pinkness, finding the tiny button of her clitoris and flicked my tongue ever so gently over it; watching as she tangled her hands in my hair, her back bowed and her head fall back. Her hips involuntarily convulsed as she tried to push her pussy tight against my mouth. I held her hips in place withdrawing from her as I looked up from the hard wood floor below,

"Relax Love: the best is yet to come," I breathed as I went back to my favorite desert, this time inserting my lean finger into her wet hole.

I gently took her lovely clit between my lips and she moaned out in sheer ecstasy as I started to hum,

"What the fuck is that?" She screamed out taking in the feeling of the vibrations, coming completely undone as she almost came immediately while she bucked her hips uncontrollably. Even after she had her orgasm, I didn't stop my humming until she experienced her third orgasm of the evening.

As her orgasm subsided, I worked my way back up her body to see the reaction on her beautiful face to my supernatural treatment and once she was able to catch her breath she wanted to repay me for the joy that I had brought her. She reached down undoing my button, zipper and lowered my pants to the ground. I hissed out as she reached down to feel the cool hardness between my legs.

Abby pressed her delicate lips to mine, slithering her hand down my rippled chest, her fingers lightly grazing over my chest hair as her hand made its way down to my hard member, administering light kisses all over my body. Abby instructed me to lie down on the floor and leaned over me so that her breasts hung in my face. She started rubbing her luscious mounds all over my body, until she reached my beast, she could see it twitching in anticipation of what was to come. She took my cock into one hand, caressing my sac with the other as she stroked me in an up and down, slowly lowering her mouth to my cock.

Her warm wet tongue escaped her delicious mouth lightly flicking over the tip of my cock as she moved down just under the rim and continued with her tongue movements. Abby worked her way down the underside until she reached my sac and wrapped her sultry lips around the right one gently suckling it into her mouth and switching to the left one after a few seconds. Working her way back up my shaft she continued her back and forth motions, slowly working her lips over the head and started down my rod, gradually taking more and more of me into her mouth and throat.

When she reached the bottom, she started a steady rhythm of up and down motions while continuing to play with my balls. I could feel the beginnings of my orgasm boiling up in my sac as she wrapped her hand around the base of my cock and squeezed it, causing my orgasm to subside. I stared up at her in disbelief that she even knew how to do this small action and lay back against the fibers of the wooden floor as she repeated her process over and over until she decided that she wanted to see me erupt.

As I moaned spewing my seed, she removed her mouth continuing to pump my rod until I shot my load up and into the air. As my orgasm subsided, we laid together on the floor resting, fingering each other into arousal once more for the sex that we both desperately wanted. As our arousals once again reached their peaks we were ready for the next round, slowly I reached over and cupped her breasts as she reached down for my manhood. When I reached her pussy it was dripping wet anticipating my entrance.

Abby pulled me on top of her and reached down between our bodies as she guided my stiff cock into her awaiting hole, spreading her legs as wide as she could to accept my girth. Slowly I slid my cock into her sopping wet pussy and proceeded to give her what she wanted. After a few strokes I removed myself from her and told her to turn over, she did as I instructed turning over onto her hands and knees as I reached over and retrieved Jaspers flannel shirt, wrapping it around her waist to hold onto while I entered her from behind.

I slide my cock back into her awaiting wet pussy once more and as our bodies came together, I held on to that shirt as if I was riding a horse. I watched as her tits slapped together from my forceful thrusts and let go of the shirt, reaching down under her body and surrounded each of her tits. I propped her up until she was standing erect on her knees and moved one hand down her body as I kissed at the nape of her neck until I reached her little nub. Abby bucked herself against my hand as I ferociously flicked it back and forth still moving in and out of her tight little hole at the same time. Once she had calmed down a little bit, I withdrew myself from her and lay down on the floor.

I watched as she pouted so very close to no return and reached out grabbing onto her hips as I pulled her body over to me,

"I want you on top, so that I can suck on those beautiful tits of yours," I cooed in adoration, "I want to watch you make love to me," I whispered in her ear watching as she closed her eyes to my whispered breath.

She gently lowered her body over my cock with long, slow strokes, grinding her pelvic bone against mine in order to cause friction on her clit. Abby placed her feet flat on the floor and raised herself half way up the ridges of my hard cock and started moving her soaking wet hole back and forth almost in a circular motion,

"I'm going to cum," I grunted hanging on to her hips forcing her down hard onto my cock as I rode out the awesome wave that encased my very being.

Abby's head fell back as she moaned out her orgasm, her soaking wet hair laying gently across her back, her tits bouncing up and down as her mouth gaped open,

"Oh Edward, I love you," She cried as I felt her juices flow out of her casing my lower abdomen,

"Ohh I love you," I bellowed sending my seed to cover the soft layers of her walls.

I grabbed hold of her ass and pulled her against my chest as we experienced the ultimate high that was our orgasmic love. She collapsed onto my body her lips meeting mine and during the tongue battle, she told me how good she felt. She had fallen asleep on top of me and I couldn't bear to move her. We laid there on top of the wooden floor of the bathroom and when she woke we couldn't decide whether to start again or to continue our love fest at a later time. When we looked over at the clock and noticed what time it was, the clock made the decision for us. It was time for school.

* * *

So what did you all think? Was it too much? Would you like to have more or less of the fighting scenes? I wasn't going to write a sex scene for this chapter but I just couldn't deprive all my fellow sex driven readers out there :) Just so you all know this story is going to be longer than Shawn Fusion as I don't even feel like I'm half way through the story yet….there is so much that I want to cover and just a little heads up the Volturi is coming to town very soon…stay tuned….remember the pictures on the site…..until next time all you wonderful people…..April


	15. Chapter 15 Significant influence

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Significant influence

* * *

**

**A/N *Religious and sexual ****behavior ****in this chapter* I don't own the Twilight characters their owned by the lovely and talented S.M….Again thank you all so much for all the love you have all shown me, I am very thrilled to be getting as much acknowledgment as I have been. TROANB has by fare exceeded my expectations. To my wonderful Beta Dee….Simply put you are awesome my friend thank you so much for all the hard work that you have put into this story and last but hardly least my very encouraging husband you are my everything…I love you and thank you for putting up with my Rob obsession :)….That's it lets get on with it then…Happy Reading :)

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

To say that my life was hectic was a complete understatement; it was completely and utterly spiraling out of control. In the last few months I had quite literally found out about new powers I possessed and each and every day there were more and more of them revealing their ugly heads. My werewolf father and Guider brother Damon were now a part of my life, even though Damon more or less had tried to kill Edward and I had all but spent a few hours getting to know my father. Alice my best friend was beaten by her own father and Edward had to kill the loan sharks that were out for revenge on Jasper who beat her father to no end. To top it all off I was still waiting for Aro to make good on his promises of sending the Vampire that he had referred to as Jane to check in on me. And then there was Edward, who not only literally swept me off of my feet, but took me in every way humanly possible.

He was the absolute love of my life that I knew for sure, but there was this imprinting thing still looming over our relationship like a rock…well more like a mountain if you ask me, but I believed in miracles because I was living proof that they excited. Come hell or high water I was determined to move that mountain, with my bare hands if I had to. Edward was the only being on this planet that I wanted and nothing was going to stand in my way, not even this so called imprinting thing.

I was tired as hell after our little show of love and man did I feel stupid for falling asleep on his chest on the bathroom floor. Edward had this complete sway over me and my body, whatever he wanted he could have. I just simply couldn't refuse the pleasure that he placed upon me. It was over-whelming, intoxicating and addicting.

When we were dressed we headed down stairs; Alice had cooked breakfast for us and seemed to be in a good mood, "Good morning Alice," Edward smiled rubbing the back of his head while he took in all the food she had cooked,

"Good morning….I wasn't sure what you could eat Edward," She shyly pointed the spatula toward the table as Edward smiled, took a seat at the head of the table and took a rather large bite of scrambled eggs,

"There delicious Alice," He acknowledged as I to took my seat and began to eat smiling that Edward didn't want to be rude and was generally in awe of Alice as I was. There were things about Alice that I was starting to realize in the last few hours that I had never been aware of before. She was very motherly and cared deeply for the ones she loved including her alcoholic father. She genuinely was in love with Jasper as he was in love with her and even though she now knew the truth about us all, she wasn't at all judgmental and in fact wasn't even scared that we were all something more than human.

I watched as Edward never took his eyes off of me the entire time we ate, some people would have been very uncomfortable watching us undress each other with our eyes but not Alice she just kept making conversation at the kitchen table like we were all just one happy little family. From time to time I let my eyes wonder over to Alice as she rambled on but Edward never even so much as stole a glance. My pussy was pulsating and moistening as he continued to stare. I bit down on my lip with a hungry desire as he continued to stare into the very depths of my soul.

Alice told me that she didn't plan to go to school today as yesterday was enough for her with all the whispers as to what happened to her eye and that she wanted to wait until Jasper awoke so that they could spend some more time together, informing us that she would be staying with Jasper until her father returned home from the hospital. Edward didn't like this idea he knew that someone would becoming around sooner rather than later to find out what happened to these men and Alice being alone while Jasper rested during the days was just an all around stupid idea. But try as we might Alice refused telling us that she would be fine and Edward told her that we would be checking in on her after school.

We said our goodbyes and asked her to kindly tell Jasper thank you for his hospitality. Watching as she waved us off and I couldn't help but notice that she looked like she belonged on this farm. I smiled and waved in knowing that she was happy with Jasper. It was about time that Alice received something as wonderful as love in her life and I was thrilled that it was Jasper who had given that to her. I couldn't have picked a better man for her if I had done it myself.

Edward never fully understood why I wanted to go to school with everything going on in my life and I always told him that it was just the normalcy that accompanied it. He hardly thought that what I went through at school was normal and seldom thought that I was just a glutton for punishment, that all these people couldn't accept the beauty I had within. I told Edward that he was a little bias and chuckled it off as we headed for class.

Mr. Timmons lecture today caught my full attention as he discussed religion and the beauty of the practice. Edward was doodling on the side of his binder board out of his gore as I just sat there taking in the history of our lord and savior. How he was destined to sacrifice himself for all our sins, how he healed the ill and preached about the almighty God. The sad recognition of the bible in my point of view was that the man suffered so that we all could continue to cast stones, and sin without worry of what was to come. I was currently thinking about the second coming when the bell went off and it was time for lunch. Edward was smiling taking in my awe of Mr. Timmons lecture,

"What?" I huffed as we entered into the hall and headed for the cafeteria,

"You never cease to amaze me with your love for God," He smiled.

I didn't understand why he would think any less of me, God had created me for some damn reason and for that I had to be thankful, even if it was only to turn vampires back human. With that thought lingering in my head I made the decision that I wanted to speak with Jacob and find out if Bella knew anymore about Healers.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Abby wanted to speak with Jacob and I couldn't refuse as there were things that I had to know, but I made a promise to Alice that I would check in on her after school and I had every intention on fulfilling that promise. I couldn't help but think that my actions yesterday of taking the lives of those men would come back to haunt us. I should have reacted differently and I now knew that it was time to tell my father of all the drama that had happened over the last few months. Today was definitely a day that I wasn't looking forward to.

When we had arrived at the farm Alice was busy preparing dinner for Jasper, she even had a little apron on and looked like a little house wife. I couldn't help but smile that Jasper would force down the roast beef that was in the oven. I knew that Jasper hated eating human food and practically refused every single time it was offered to him, but today he would do it to please Alice and this wasn't something that I wanted to miss.

We stayed until Jasper rose and watched as he took his first bit smiling while it slid down the back of his throat and then once I was satisfied with his inner struggles we said our goodbyes, reassuring Jasper that we would check in on Alice again tomorrow and every day until things died down.

As we were approaching Jacob's house I got a knot in my stomach and I started to feel that painful ache in my abdomen again. This time it was so bad that I had to pull over. Abby eyed me completely shocked as she rubbed my back asking me what was wrong. I couldn't explain it to her, I knew it wasn't that I needed to feed I had my fill yesterday and then it hit me,

"Something is wrong….Danger…I can feel it," I acknowledged my gift as if I hadn't noticed it before,

"Where?" She gasped as I pointed to Jacob's house through the clearing of the trees just down the road,

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? I have to get to him!" She screamed trying to exit the car, when I grabbed onto her arm with my right hand my left still cradling my stomach,

"Don't you understand Love? It's you that is in the danger not Jacob," I huffed out screeching in pain as she placed her hand lovingly onto mine,

"I have to make sure," She whispered.

This wasn't a good idea and I fuck'n knew it but I couldn't stop the curiosity of my newly found talent. I nodded turning the car off, placed her on my back and took off at warp speed through the trees. We were currently casing the place out when I noted a small petite blonde haired girl in a long black clock walking around in Jacob's living room and by the scent I knew that she was a Vampire and realized that it was Jane. Aro had made good on his promise to send Jane to check in on us and even though I felt the danger I knew there was more to come if we didn't go in there and tell her whatever she wanted to know.

Abby read my thoughts and nodded as we took our leave from the large Burch tree limb that was currently our lookout point. Jane knew we were coming she smelt us and as we reached the front door she greeted us with a large smile,

"Ah the Protector and the Healer. Such a nice way to start off my day," She rolled her eyes motioning us to enter into the house.

We took a seat on the couch noticing how uncomfortable Jacob was,

"I was just telling the werewolf here that Aro sends his regrets," She smirked looking back at Jacob as she spoke,

"What do you mean by regrets?" Abby questioned nervously,

"Ah yes, well you see Aro doesn't take to kindly to dogs sniffing around in his personal affairs so he has sent me to dispose of the mutt," She turned her attention back on Abby as Abby took in what was about to happen,

"I don't understand, why? What did he do?" She shot out in a panic,

"I just told you, he has been rather nosey," She smiled taking Jacob's chin in her hands and lifted his chin in the air as he wrenched to the very feel of her cold touch,

"No please I beg you have mercy! He was only trying to help me figure out what I am, what I am meant for!" Abby screamed placing her hand on Jane's arm as Jane first looked down at her hand placed onto her arm and then up at me,

"Aro has requested that I allow you a few moments with your father before I take his life. But I would strongly suggest that you leave as it would most likely be easier on you if you did,"

"Edward, please say something….Do something," Abby begged me,

"Jane may we please just talk with Aro and try to resolve this little problem?" I whispered out unsure what the hell my pleading was going to do,

"Ah, Aro thought you might say that," She smiled handing me her cell.

What kind of game was Aro playing here? He was literally giving us a warning of how powerful he was, how he could just take anyone's life away that we loved this easily and how much he already knew about us… Like him knowing about Jacob and Abby's relationship. Slowly I place the cell to my ear,

"Hello Edward," Aro greeted me,

"I see that you have chosen a different path for the werewolf," He snickered, "This is wonderful…exactly what reaction I expected out of you. How is your stomach feeling by the way?"

"It's alright," I lied,

"Tstt, now Edward you're not a very good liar. Now down to business shall we?" I watched Abby shuffle over to her father taking a seat beside him ready to pounce on Jane if she so much as moved a finger and firmly said, "What is it that you want Aro?"

"Cain is looking for Abby and I want to make sure that she stay's hidden. You're not doing a very good job Protector as I have found out about Abby easily. You're little massacre the other day didn't help matters either and if you continue to go down this path of destruction, I will have no choice but to kill you all. I must cover my own tracks I'm sure that you can understand the situation that you have put me in here Edward," Aro's voice was going up and down in high and low pitches as he continued to give me a scolding.

"Have you worked on your powers yet Edward?" He Questioned,

"I don't know what powers you are talking about," I answered truthfully,

"I see, well since your sniffing mutt of a future father in law can't mind his own damn business I have sent you some much needed light reading, enjoy." Jane placed this book into my hands that had to have at least been four or maybe five encyclopedia sized. "This will have everything you want to know, and remember Edward I will be checking in from time to time, you would do well to think about your actions and remember that low profile I asked you to provide for me…..It might not be Jane or I that come to town next time," He warned as Jane took the phone from me and in a flash was gone.

Jacob held Abby tightly in his arms and I watched him run his fingers through her long locks, whispering "its okay," In her ear as she continued to sob onto his shoulder. Things were getting a little too close for comfort and I knew that now wasn't the time to waste shedding tears, we needed to know anything we could from this book to protect ourselves. Abby didn't want to leave Jacob and even if I wanted to there was just no damn way I was going to be able to pry her hands from him. I sat patiently on the bottom step giving them as much privacy as this little house had to offer when I heard Jacob tell Abby that he would be fine, Damon would be home soon and that she should go home and get some rest. Abby was reluctant to leave but she knew that our night had only just begun that we now needed to tell my parents the truth about everything.

The whole ride home Abby was silent; the only movement that she gave was when she grabbed my hand as we entered into the house. When my parents rose from their chambers we were sitting on the couch waiting for them. At first glance I watched as my father's smile disappeared as he took in the seriousness on our features,

"What's going on Edward?" He addressed me and I told him everything watching as his eyes widened, my mother's mouth dropping and handed my father the book that Aro had given us,

"How long?" Was the only comment my father whispered out after an hour's worth of information,

"About two months," I creased my eyes tilting my head off to the side in shame awaiting the scolding that was sure to come. But he said nothing he just placed the heavy book on the coffee table,

"Do you know what this is Edward?" He questioned as I eyed him and shook my head from side to side,

"I see, well this is what we call El Libro Del Condenado in lemans terms The Book of the Damned. It is Encased in human skin, held together by human hair and written in the blood of innocence…Human," He eyed Abby and I as he opened the first page,

"Not many people have had the privilege to cast their eyes upon its contents, and if they do it's not a good thing. I wish you would have told me sooner I could have at least tried to talk reason to Aro….Whatever he is up to Edward, it's not good and he should not be trusted. For him to give you this book is proof to my suspicions, "

I sent Abby off to bed and the rest of the night my father and I went through the book of the damned. I came across a passage that caught my eye.

_**The puzzles are never alone. Guarded by "Keepers," they are kept hidden, protected like secrets, treasures surrounded by shadow. Wrapped most often by human skin from the flesh vats of hell, these Guardian's room free of detection. They manipulate, tantalize and enthrall, dealing the keys to hell like a China-white heroin. They are Leviathan's grand masters of damnation game.**_

_**Wondering the fringes of our world, they follow trails scented by lust and desire. They can appear as anything they wish; a beggar on the street corner, a purring green-eyed cat that softly pads into your life on a white-booted feet, or if necessary, a creature you've seen only in your nightmares, lifting into the sky on ghoulish tattered wings.**_

_**Often they have a home, a layer to which they can return and rest. They are usually dark and infested places hidden in sewers or under bridges, built like a rat's-nest, out of garbage. Amidst the clutter is their collection; trophies, mementoes taken from their victims. Wallets, earrings, fingers, with photographs thumbed tacked to a wall beside newspaper clippings and milk cartoon pictures describing those who will forever remain "Missing"**_

"_**What is your pleasure, sir?"**_

_**For those seeking something new, something dark, dangerous, something to put the edge back on their dulled life, don't worry. You won't look long. He will surely find you.**_

_**~Tumblr The Book Of The Damned~**_

**Abby's Point Of View**

I woke to the sun peering through Edward's window, smiled and reached for his arctic chest but alas my longing hand came up vacant. I opened my eyes, to confirm my suspicions, Edward hadn't come to bed. I hadn't even finished my thoughts when Edward appeared beside me under the covers smiling like only he could,

"Have you been reading that scary ass book all night?" I questioned stretching as he turned onto his side, placing his arms around my frame and pulled me tight to his chest,

"Yes," He whispered out clutching onto me tighter his eyes turned black. He had a strange look in his eyes that I had never seen before,

"Nothing, fascinating," He grinned,

"What is?" I snickered, "I have no mind control over you Abby," He answered as I let out a rather large deep veering chuckle,

"Well isn't that a good thing?" He eyed me, "I suppose it is," He responded creasing his eyes in worry, "I hate when you do that," I addressed him, "What?" He huffed, "What are you worried about?" I asked, "If a Vampire ever comes across a being like you and cannot glamour you, then they might attack afraid of what they don't understand," He confirmed, "Then I'll pretend," I laughed but he wasn't returning it.

Edward seemed more distant, more distressed than usual, I turned in his arms until we were face to face, "Edward I don't worry about tomorrow, I live each day like it's my last. I feel protected because I have you, because I love you," I smiled placing my hands on either side of his face as his eyes wondered mine. I laid my head gently onto his lap enjoying the smell of clean manliness that lingered from beneath his sweat pants.

I wanted to taste him, desired the swelling of my lower lips and oh how I needed to hear him moan out in the satisfaction my mouth could deliver. Edward raised his hips trying to adjust himself on the bed, but when his hips meet my mouth there was no turning back. I licked my lips as I thought of how his cock felt when he erupted in waves down the back of my throat as I struggled to swallow the sweet cold nectar that he could produce. Oh how I adored him and yearned for him night and day.

I placed my hand gently onto the crotch of his sweats never looking back up at him as I ghosted my hand down to his sac, up his lean thigh rubbing his sleeping member awake so that I could slip him into the depths of my mouth. Edward let out a profound breath as I place soft kiss onto his covered in cotton cock, when he tangled his hand in my hair tilting my head back ever so gently so that he could look me in the eye. When our eyes met, we knew that we were both lust ridden. I lowered my head to his rippled chest as he loosened his hold on my hair and allowed me to venture down the divine world that was Edward Cullen. I nibbled my way down his frosty body, kissing down his treasure line watching his eyes tighten in desire as I pulled his sweat pants down over his hips and watched as his rock hard cock sprang forth. I bit down on my bottom lip in anticipation as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip and watched as his tongue escaped between his and licked that plump top lip of his with a taunting dare.

Watching as his wet, long, thick tongue glaze over his perfect lips was the last send off I needed. I wrapped my lips around his hardening cock, twirling my tongue around the underside of his delicious head, as he stiffened and throbbed against my tongue. I sucked him harmoniously humming as the gurgling sounds of my throat swallowing his girth escaped from deep within my mouth. I gently placed my hand around the bottom of his shaft wanting him to feel everything I had to give. My hand was drumming slow rhythms up and down his shaft as I sucked and jacked him into my mouth, feeling the awesome coolness that was his seed shoot down my very throat. His hips rose as I ran my fingertips from his head down to his balls before placing it back into my mouth as I heard his cries of pleasure and felt him stiffen to full attention once again.

I couldn't take it anymore my pussy was pulsating and dripping with want for him, I needed to feel him inside me. I slithered my body up his, my lips caressing his in a kiss filled with, desire, love, lust and longing. Edward's hand grabbed the meaty flesh of my ass, squeezing and spanking,

"Oh Fuck," I screamed out as my body jolted wanting him to be rough with me,

"Harder Edward!" I moaned in anticipation of the pleasure I was about to receive,

"Oh Fuck Abby," His voice boomed through the air as I closed my eyes to hear every single pitch his seductive voice had to give.

Edward raked his fingernails up my ass cheeks as I inhaled him deeply and lowered my pussy down toward his throbbing, hard member. His hard cock was now lingering around my entrance begging for permission to enter when I spread my swollen lips lowering my walls down until I felt every last inch throbbing against my walls. Edward started to slowly thrust into me; he was so big touching every inch of my soft wet flesh,

"Oh Edward," I couldn't keep myself from moaning out his name in pleasure, to allow him to hear how good he felt to me.

I laid my head against his hard cool chest, his chest raising and lowering as my pussy felt him slide deeper and deeper into me before sliding him out. My mind exploded at the pleasure of him filling me completely, it was so big that it almost hurt every time he thrusted, thank all the heavens that he possessed the natural numbing that was his skin. He wrapped his arms around me pushing his cock back into my wet hole and pounded into me harder and harder, his dick rubbing my spot sending me over the edge,

"Edddward," I moaned out his name as he whispered in my ear,

"Cum for me Abby," He commanded.

I felt my pussy tightening around him from the sound of his desired filled voice. I rode him harder sitting up as his hands manipulated my breasts as they bounced up and down. I moaned tossing my head back,

"You feel so good," He always knew the places that I needed to be touched that longed for his strong hands. I leaned back riding him faster, feeling my clit rubbing against his pelvis, stimulating me further. His hands held my ass tightly, and with every rise and fall of my hips I was getting closer. I could feel Edward's cock thickening inside of me, his balls pulling up tight to his body ready to give me the cum I so desperately craved. I needed his beast deep inside of my dripping wet pussy.

I dug my fingernails into his chest moaning over and over his name as I clenched my thighs tightly around his hips never wanting to let go. Edward in turn latched onto my hips tightly thrusting harder in and out of me his breathing shallow, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I had what I craved most in this world,

"Ohhhh…Fuckkk," He hissed between clenched teeth as he shot his seed down my love canal like the bullet escaping the barrel of a gun.

I stopped moving, sat still so that I could feel him empty his chilly seed inside of me and it set me off again. I writhed around moaning his name as another climax hit me,

"Yesss….yesss..Yessss..Ohhh," I moaned as I slumped against his wintry below freezing peeks, sweaty and heaving sighs of satisfaction. Only Edward knew how to please me this way. I was in temporary bliss until Edward spoke his next words,

"Love, I have to leave," I shot up tears threatening to escape my eyes,

"What? Why? What did I do?" I cried as he placed his hand onto the side of my face giving me a soft reassuring smile,

"You did nothing Love, I will return…..there is just some things that my father and I don't understand from this book. He can't leave his responsibilities as the hospital so I must go. It is going to be cloudy and rainy for the next few days so he and my mother can take turns resting so that you will be looked after,"

"When, Why?" I cowered into his chest breathing him in like it would be the last time I ever have the chance,

"Yesterday, today, as soon as possible I have to protect you Love; I have to know what quest you must lead so that I can do my job. I can't live in this world without you; don't you know this by now?" His eyes tensed as I looked up at him,

"Edward, I'll be safer if you stay, cant someone else go?" I begged only for him to smile and tell me no that he had to be the one,

"How long?" I questioned sitting up on the bed to face him pretending to be brave when I was scared shitless,

"I don't know, I'm hoping that it will only be a few days, rather than weeks. I need you to promise that you will check in on Alice" He pulled me down onto his chest as I pushed myself away from him,

"Weeks? You can't leave me for weeks Edward, I can't go through that not knowing that you're alright," I spoke franticly grasping at straws that ceased to exist,

"Here I bought you this," He placed a tiny black cell phone into my hands as I eyed it and looked up at him modeling one of his own, "We can talk to each other at all times," He promised, "You know that I have to do this," I nodded as the tears fell from my eyes, "I have to leave Love," He gently sat up on the bed searching my eyes for permission, that I knew I just couldn't give, "I need you to tell me it's alright Love. I need to know that you understand," He cradled my chin in his hands as he tilted my face up toward his. I couldn't speak the words that he craved, I just nodded as he pulled me in tight to his chest, "I'll be fine, I promise you," He whispered as he kissed my head softly telling me that he loved me and just like that he was gone.

I sat on the bed my mouth opening as I felt the agonizing ache of being alone. I knew that he left so quickly to make it easier on me, but all I felt was the emptiness and the yearning for his arms to be tightly wound around my torso. I had never felt so alone in all my life, the waking emptiness that filled my heart as he left the room placed me into a state that I was afraid I would never escape from. I lay back onto the bed crying into the pillow, breathing in his scent as I pulled my knees into my chest, clutching the tiny cell phone in the palm of my hand.

I lay there for what felt a life time and made the decision that I wouldn't sit here any longer feeling sorry for myself, had a shower got dressed and headed down stairs ready to tackle the sure to be agonizing task of school. Esme greeted me cradling me into her side in an attempt to comfort me in my empty filled life without Edward. I had no damn idea how I had lived without him by my side for so many years before. This daunting task of having to go through day after day without his companionship and night after night without our love filled sex was unbearable. Esme kissed me softly on the cheek offering to drive me to school, when I told her that I would rather drive myself to give myself some much needed time to think.

As I drove down the sway of the road I couldn't help but wonder if Edward felt the same way, and as if it was a sign from God himself I spotted Jacob walking around in his front yard. I pulled into his driveway without so much as a thought to why I was here and watched as he smiled waving as I turned the ignition off and stepped out onto the asphalt drive below,

"Abigail!" He shot out in excitement until he took in my agonizing features, "What's wrong?" He questioned placing his hand on the small of my back directing me into his house,

"Edward is gone," I sobbed into my hands as I plopped myself down onto his green couch,

"What do you mean gone," He asked taking a seat beside me as he placed his arms lovingly around my shoulders pulling me into his side to comfort me,

"He told me that he had to find out things about this damn book, and that he didn't know how long he would be…..I feel so empty…..like my life is meaningless without him,"

"Like your heart is empty and you will never be whole again until he has returned….Like there is a piece of you missing, that he took it along with him with his departure?" He spat out nervously as I eyed him,

"Yes exactly," I withdrew from his side as I wiped my tears onto the sleeve of my sweater,

"When he is around, do you feel like nothing else matters….that your life is whole…..better because he is a part of it…your whole being lights up when he is in the room…..and that you finally feel like yourself when he is there?" He questioned as I nodded that this was the very way I felt about him,

"Your sexual relationship surpasses all of your expectations…you are always in need for each other's companionship, because there is nothing in this world that feels more real to you?" He cringed as he asked about our sex life,

"Yes,Yes, that's exactly how I feel," I breathed as Jacob placed his hand at the side of my face looked deep into my eyes smiled and said,

"Congratulations….you have imprinted," I looked at him with a strange look on my face,

"How do you know that?" "Because although Bella imprinted on me first, I too imprinted on her," He answered truthfully, "We can't control who we imprint on and God knows that I wish you would have imprinted on someone other than Edward, but this is who you have chosen…..to mate with….to love," He smiled,

"To mate with? We can't have babies he's a Vampire, and I'm a Healer," I chuckled shaking my head from side to side,

"Oh but that's where your wrong Abigail, your mother was a Healer and I a werewolf and we produced off spring," I looked at him flabbergasted that this was at all possible, Edward and I hadn't used protection at all….and the last thing we needed right now was to produce off spring as my father had put it,

"That's not possible, it can't be," I bellowed trying to remember the last time I had my period,

"Oh my dear it is very much possible," He smiled as my eyes shot open,

"Where is your calendar?" I spoke franticly as he pointed toward the kitchen.

I was running so fast that when I reached the linoleum floor my socked feet slid across the flooring forcing me to slide into the counter and when I regained my balance I ran across the kitchen until I reached the wall were Jacob's wolf calendar hung. My fingers were running across the days, my hand trembling until I realized that I still had a week to go, I was momentarily relived but the idea that I had to wait a week to be one hundred percent sure was surely going to test my patience,

"Is everything all right?" My father asked nervously probably understanding my over the top reaction,

"I won't know for a week," I responded shyly and awkwardly as Jacob smiled and told me that he could help with this small detail.

I knew that it was stupid for me not to understand what he meant by his remark but it wasn't like I went out and had sex all the time, and I truly didn't even think it was possible for Edward and I to have a child. Jacob drove us down to the small local market left me in the car as he retrieved the pregnancy test, returned back to the car passing me the small brown paper bag, that would soon put my mind at ease. My legs were tapping in anticipation as I realized that he hadn't turned off onto the road back to his house,

"Where are we going?" I looked out the window and back at him,

"I would like to take you down to La Push and tell you a little bit about the reservation and where we come from, our beliefs and traditions," He smiled and as much as I just wanted to know if I was pregnant with Edward's child I couldn't help but smile of how proud he was to show off his daughter,

"I would like that," I smiled placing my hand onto his as we crossed the boundary into to the land where Vampires couldn't enter….at least that's how Edward had described it to me.

We spent the day together walking along the beach as Jacob reminisced about Bella and told me all about our heritage. It was a rather fascinating and soulful tribe full of history and promise. I watched as Jacob pointed out rocks and trees that meant so much to him and it seemed that everything including the animals had so much significant influence to this world. The beauty that lit up his face as we wondered around on the cold beach was breathtaking….I realized in that moment what my mother must have seen in him. As we headed back to his home he told me that he would like it if I stayed for dinner that Damon would soon be arriving and he would love to sit down as a family at the dining room table. I smiled and told him that I would have to call Carlisle and Esme to tell them that I would be staying and he nodded as I took out the cell phone Edward had purchased for me and dialed the number.

Esme was all excited for me that she didn't even give me a scolding that I hadn't actually attended school,

"How have the Cullen's treated you?" Jacob questioned as his eyes stayed focused on the road. I knew that this couldn't have been an easy thing to ask me, but he cared and that's what mattered,

"They have been great Jacob, I couldn't have asked for a better family to have raised me as their own. My life has been full of love, guidance and understanding…but it always lacked that little something that genetics could only produce," I smiled as I watched him grin pulling into the driveway as Damon all but ran to his father's side and helped him out of the car eyeing me as I clutched to that paper bag,

"Hello again Damon," I smiled as he smiled back.

We ate dinner laughing and joking as Jacob told embarrassing stories of when Damon was a little boy until the wee hours of the morning threatened to peer through the clouds. Edward told me that it was suppose to rain but by the looks of the sun rise I was going to be alone today without my Vampire army protecting me. I should have been scared, I should have told Jacob at least but I needed to be alone….just me and this little stick that would determine whether or not I would be expecting.

I said my goodbyes and promised to call just as soon as I walked in the door and waved as I watched my brother and father waving from the front yard as I descended out of the driveway. When I pulled onto the long dirt laneway of my home the lights were all off as the sun finally fully rose from the clouds. I sighed in relief that Carlisle and Esme would be sleeping, so that I could do this in privacy. I parked the car, looked over to the passenger's seat at the brown little beg, grabbed it in my hand and headed for the front door. Once inside I tossed the car keys into a little dish on a pedestal placed to the left of the door and headed to Edward's room.

I tossed the brown bag onto the bed and called Jacob right away telling him that I was home safe and sound trying to prolong the inedible. When Jacob yawned and said goodnight I circled the bed for a few moments wondering if this was what I really wanted, if Edward and I could look after a child at this time in our lives. I gave up the fight, grabbed the bag and headed down the hall and entered the bathroom.

Once I had closed and locked the door behind me I struggled with the thick plastic packaging that surrounded the little white stick, read the instructions carefully six or seven times…I'm not exactly sure how many peed on the little white fibbers and placed the cap back on, placing it gently onto the bathroom counter.

The hardest part was waiting I had to wait five minutes before I knew once and for all. It felt like days since I peed on that damn stick but when my watch beeped indicating that now was the time I had been waiting for….the time where all would be revealed….was right now.

Leisurely I walked over to the counter picking up that white and pink stick, closed my eyes and took in a large breath before opening my eyes to reveal the truth.

* * *

**I know that you all hate me right about now….that I left you all hanging as to whether or not Abby is pregnant with Edward's child…..but in due time little ones in due time :) Remember the reviews let me know what you think…also the pictures….until next time…..April**


	16. Chapter 16 Suffering Awareness

Chapter sixteen

**Suffering Awareness

* * *

**

**A/N: Well you all asked for it so here it is…..Alright so here is my little warning for this chapter readers, there is another part on women assault. **

I felt that I needed to address this situation before you all continue on reading. It is described in a minor way in hopes that I don't offend anyone.

The part is just about at the end of Abby's Point of View if you choose to skip it entirely.

that being said *Warning, Disturbing, Violence, Sexual and Religious writing in this chapter*

I don't own the Twilight Characters their owned by the talented and lovely S.M…As always a continued thank you to you all for your continued support and love.

My husband who is my everything…..And to Dee, who is just the fuck'n best Thank You!...

For those of you who have not read my other story Shawn Fusion, and those of you who have and wish to see the updates….Dee has edited the first five chapters. When she is finished with the rest I will up date them. You're all in for a treat if you do as Dee has revised the story with her many talents.

**

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

The hard part was the waiting I had to wait five minutes before I knew once and for all. It felt like days since I peed on that damn stick but when my watch beeped indicating that now was the time I had been waiting for….the time where all would be revealed….was right now.

Leisurely I walked over to the counter picking up that white and pink stick, closed my eyes and took in a large breath before opening my eyes to reveal the truth. "Negative, oh god, thank all the heavens," I breathed as I took a seat on the toilet trying my damndest to breathe. It took a few minutes to get my heart to return back to a steady and natural pace. I threw the pregnancy test and all the wrappings into the bathroom garbage making sure that I buried it at the very bottom of the bin, and took my leave heading back to Edward's room. I stopped as I passed my room feeling kind of sorry for it, in a way…. the only time I had spent in there was when all was revealed to me about Bella and Jacob, shook my head and entered into Edward's room.

I hadn't been wearing any pajamas ever since Edward and I started showing our affections toward one another. But tonight I grabbed his blue t-shirt and slipped it on, pulling the collar up toward my nose as I inhaled his scent wanting nothing more than to feel close to him, but it had the absolute opposite effect on me; it just forced me to miss him even more. As I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over myself I grabbed the cell phone and called Edward. The phone rang two times and Edward answered right away,

"What took you so long," His beautiful voice chimed on the other end, making me blush and instantly forced a smile on my face, "It's been a busy day," I responded, "Oh is that so, care to share?"

I told Edward about spending time with Jacob down at La Push, figuring he wouldn't have liked it very much, but to my surprise he was happy for me and glad that I got to spend some time alone with my father,

"Edward; I found out that I imprinted, confirmed by my father of course," I smiled just to have the word escape my lips, "Really?" He sounded so distressed and I had to laugh that he was worried that I had imprinted on someone else other than him, "Can I ask you something?" "Anything Love," I closed my eyes as he called me by that name, it was so sweet to hear and it felt as though I hadn't heard it in years, "When you left me here how did you feel? How do you feel now?" I questioned, "I feel lost; like there was something missing…I miss you more than I can bear. I'm sorry that I had to leave, I hate that you are there without me, I would give anything to have you in my arms right now. You are everything to me Love….you are my life." He confirmed as I smiled,

"Congratulations Edward you have just imprinted." I teased using the same word play that my father had used on me. "It seems that you and I have imprinted on each other….it's sort of a strange thing…..a big thing according to my father….almost as if we got married." I laughed as the other end of the phone was in complete silence.

"Are you still there Edward….Edward?" I bellowed, "Yes, I'm here," His shaky voice answered, "What's wrong; I thought that this was what you wanted?"

"Oh it is Love….It's just that I have waited for so long…to finally have you in my life….and for us to have imprinted on each other….well this is the best news I have heard all day…..are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes Edward I'm sure." I smiled into the phone at his unbelieving response….

"Well then I'm the luckiest Vampire in the damn world." He shouted as I placed my hand over my mouth and giggled.

Now came the hardest part, but he needed to know. I wasn't ready for babies as I'm sure he wasn't, "Edward that's not all I found out today…um," I struggled as he patiently waited on the other end, "Jacob says that we can bear children and I had a scare today thinking that I was pregnant…." I waited but he wasn't saying anything, "So I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative so everything is good…..Edward are you listening to me?" I shot out in a panic that I had terrified him, "Yes Love, I heard everything…..and I too have just found out myself that we can bare children…..but we mustn't I can't explain it right now….but us having a child is dangerous…I'll tell you everything when I get back home,"

"And how long will that be?" I questioned.

"Just a few more day's…..I have to go now…get some sleep… dream about me," He whispered.

"I will Edward….Always, I love you."

"And I love you."

I dreamed the night away about Edward and woke well rested and ready to tackle my day. Carlisle was up this morning allowing Esme to rest, feeling really bad that they were unable to watch over me due to the sun yesterday, but I reassured him that all was fine even motioning down my body with my hands indicating that I was in fact in one piece. Carlisle didn't like the fact that I wanted to drive myself to school but he allowed it understanding that I was twenty not ten and I certainly didn't want my daddy to drop me off at school.

Today seemed to be a better day as I felt close to Edward. I no longer felt that aching emptiness that his departure had created, and was thrilled that this emptiness had only taken a day to demise. It was a strange feeling and now knowing that I was happy singing out loud the song that was currently blasting from my car radio, I felt the uneasiness of why I felt this way. Had I really imprinted on Edward, if I had wouldn't I still feel lost without him?

Once I had arrived at school, I parked the car and grabbed hold of my back pack, taking in a large breath knowing that I had to venture into school alone with all the stares and whispers. I wasn't liking this newly found thought of not imprinting on Edward and decided that I would go and talk with Jacob again tonight.

Walking down the sea of crowded people was much like Boxing Day shopping. Where the elderly ladies push you to get to the discount products before you do and they don't even know what the hell it is their buying. I was bumped around so much by all the hustle and bustle that my back pack had fallen to the floor, my papers and books sprung across the hall. I bent down to retrieve my things a little irritated when I saw a hand reach down to help me,

"Alice," I opened my eyes in shame as the promise I had made to her, Jasper and Edward came into reality, "I'm so sorry that I didn't come to check in on you last night…..my head is up my ass…..I…"

"It's alright Abby, nothing happened and it was nice spending that time alone at Jasper's looking after the farm while he slept," She smiled as we rose from the floor,

"How is your dad?" I questioned,

"Still not good Abby, but the doctors are optimistic and think that he will come out of it just fine…..he knows that I'm staying at Jaspers," She bellowed out as I eyed her,

"Do you think that is a good idea?" I shot back with alarm as I watched her giggle,

"He's coming around," She shrugged as we entered our class.

I couldn't think about Mr. Timmons lecture today, my head was up in the clouds somewhere threatening to never return, "Where is Edward?" Alice leaned in and whispered into my ear knocking me back to reality,

"Oh he's just on a little trip, he'll be back soon," I smiled resting my hand onto her shoulder reassuring her that everything was just fine, when the bell rang and everyone scurried off for lunch. I gathered my things telling Alice that I would catch up with her and to save me a seat, when Mr. Timmons asked me to stay behind for a few minutes. I knew that this wasn't going to be good, because of the stern look on his face. I nodded and made my way down the aisle,

"Miss Cullen, you are my smartest student and I would hate to think that you are throwing your education away because of some relationship," He eyed me as I blushed a little and reassured him that my absence had nothing to do with a man…..well he wasn't a man, so I didn't lie about that part, "I see….well I must apologize for my boring lessons then," I eyed him confused, "Because if it's not a man then I must be boring you for you not to attend my class on a regular basis," he questioned gathering up the papers on his desk,

"No Mr. Timmons I love this class, it's a nice escape from my life. Things have just been really hectic at home and…"

"Education; is key Miss Cullen…remember that," I smiled and nodded in understanding,

"Yes Mr. Timmons I promise I will try to attend more frequently," I gave my word as he to smiled,

"See that you do Miss Cullen."

I have no idea why I started to cry, it must have been everything that was going on in my life hitting me all at once. I took a seat in the chair in front of Mr. Timmons desk trying to gain my composure before I headed into the cafeteria when I heard someone approach,

"Sucking up to the teacher I see," Rosalie hovered over me looking at her finger nails as she spoke.

"For your information Rosalie…I just got an ear full from Mr. Timmons about my absences so I would hardly say that I was sucking up," I stood bypassing her and headed down the aisle toward the door when I felt a large blow on my back sending me to fall face first onto the ground below. Quickly I spun around holding onto my tit that had been assaulted by the damn carpet from the fall and looked back up at her watching as she smiled in delight.

"Learn how to walk loser," She chuckled and walked passed me as I turned long enough to watch Emmett chuckle at the door as Rosalie placed her hand in his, turned and waved to me before exiting.

I could hear them laughing all the way down the hall, as if this day could get any worse. I stood shaking it off like the damn trooper I was and headed for the cafeteria. As I took my seat beside Alice she asked me what was wrong and I told her it was just Rosalie again, trying my best not to damn well cry, "God that girl needs to be taught a damn lesson," She turned looking over her shoulder at Rosalie. There table was all laughing and pointing as Rose told them all about my little fall.

We were just about finished with our lunch when I noticed Emmett heading in my direction with his food tray. I knew that this wasn't going to be good and told Alice that I thought we better leave. She pouted wanting nothing more than to give him a piece of her mind, but she understood my reasons for wanting to leave. As we stood to make our departure Emmett stood in my way of escape and every step I took he mimicked it blocking me further, "Just; where do you think you're going?" He laughed turning back to his table of idiotic jocks, "Get the hell out of our way you big ape," Alice yelled at him, "Oh I like em feisty," He chuckled further as he held his try into the air.

It was like being in slow motion, I watched as Rose tilted her hand in the air, egging him on to dump the waste of food that they had all piled onto that try, watched as Alice's mouth dropped open as the tray tilted and the food started to slide off of the tray, threatening to slop all over my head. I closed my eyes waiting for the inedible when I heard the most beautiful voice sing out, "That's no way to treat a lady," I opened my eyes to see Edward's hand wrapped around Emmett's wrists, the tray in his other, "Time for you to go back to your colony of morons," He smiled, "Oh wait a minute I think you forgot something," He grinned as Emmett turned back toward Edward long enough for Edward to dump the tray of discarded waste on top of Emmett's head. The entire cafeteria busted out in cheers and laughter as Emmett took a seat beside Rose and we watched as Rose pushed him away running in the other direction, Emmett hot on her heals.

I turned back towards Edward my face lighting up, not caring in the least bit that he had saved me from the most humiliation that I could have ever went through, but that he was home safe and sound. I ran to him wrapping him up in my arms, breathing in the scent that I had missed entirely too much and held onto him as tight as I could, "I've missed you so much," I whispered opening my eyes to look at him as I realized that I had forgotten where I was and all the eyes in the cafeteria where currently on us. I blushed pulling away from him smiling, "Welcome home Edward," I smiled as he returned it pulling me back into his chest.

"Let them watch, I've missed you too much to care," He breathed onto the top of my head as I cradled into his chest.

We spent the rest of the day stealing little glances at each other, until school was completely over. As we walked toward the car I chuckled out as I heard the inner irritated thoughts that Edward had going on in his brain. He was all too excited to get me home and was irritated that he had to walk at human speed for all the bystanders. I to was eager to get back to the privacy of our home, but there was a few things that we needed to take care of first before we showed each other our affections of love again.

"Edward I need to stop by the clinic," I whispered as he eyed me.

"Are you hurt? Sick?" He felt my forehead.

"No I just need to go for a checkup," I eyed him and he still wasn't getting it. _**"Listen I don't want Alice to know that I need to see the doctor about getting on birth control,"**_ I sent my thoughts loud and clear, _**"You know if you open your mind up at school you would have known what Rosalie was up to,"**_ He scolded me as I rolled my eyes at how he easily changed the subject.

Edward struggled with the idea of taking me to the doctor before it closed or staying with Alice until Jasper arose. I told him to just drop me off and that I would call him when I was done so that he and Alice could come back and get me. Edward of course refused and suggested that he and Alice would just wait patiently in the waiting room for me. I hardly wanted to tell Carlisle that Edward and I were having sex, although I pretty much knew that he already knew that, but still having the sex talk with Carlisle would be rather difficult to talk about considering he considered me his daughter and Edward was his son. It was all too much to deal with in one damn conversation. So I agreed to disagree losing in the end, as we walked into the clinic.

Alice was giggling on the inside knowing why the hell we were here and even though I hadn't come out and just told her that we were having sex, she knew this place all too well and just my presence here told her what she had wanted to know. I was currently embarrassed as I continued to hear her perverted thoughts eyeing up Edward in the process, comparing him to Jasper even going as far as to wonder what it would be like having a threesome with the two of them, "Alice I can read minds…That will never happen," Edward turned toward her as her face flushed ruby red and I in turn chuckled loudly as the nurse escorted me down the hall and into a little room.

When the doctor had explained how the pills worked and instructed me on how to use them, he filled out a prescription and then sent me on my way. I couldn't believe that it took all of ten minutes for him to go through the procedure and was rather thankful that I didn't get embarrassed further. I tucked the little paper inside my coat pocket as Edward stood taking my hand in his as we exited the clinic. When we had arrived at the farm, I realized that I forgot to fill out the proscription and the pharmacy would be closing at five, "Edward, I have to get to the clinic before it closes. You stay here with Alice, it's just five minutes down the road."

"No, we will come with you," He spat.

"Edward; the sun is just about to set and Jasper will be worried if Alice isn't here when he wakes and she can't be by herself. I promise I'll be all but twenty minutes."

"No you will be fifteen; if you're any later I will be coming to get you. Do you understand?" His brows furrowed while he sternly talked to me.

"Yes Sir; Mr. Cullen Sir." I laughed as he and Alice got out of the car, he kissed me and waited until I was out of sight.

I knew that he hated the idea of me being without his company, but low and behold I had survived twenty four hours without him by my side. As I was driving I realized that I felt whole earlier because he was close to me, he had returned home. A smile reached my face knowing that I would always sense his presence because of this imprinting thing. I parked the car, leaving it running and sprinted off for the pharmacy. The old gray haired man behind the counter was faster then he looked and I was thrilled he took all but five minutes to fill out my prescription and hand it back to me telling me to have a nice night.

I ran back towards my car, opening the driver's door, pulled into reverse and headed down the now dark sway roads toward Jaspers. I was currently smiling away that I would be back in ten minutes, chuckling that this would please Edward, when out of nowhere I heard a man's dark menacing voice scream for me to pull the car over. I looked at him through the review mirror; he was just a young boy no more than fifteen years old. He was wearing a black baseball hat with a pair of yellow eyes peering at me on it. He was scared, as hell his dark wide eyes told me this much, but the knife he was waving around in the air, forced me into a panic knowing that if I scared him he might use the damn thing out of fear,

"I said pull over lady." He screamed, his lips trembling.

"Alright; I'm pulling over, stay calm we don't want anything to happen here." I eyed him through the review mirror.

"Just shut the fuck up and pull over." I pulled over to the shoulder of the road as he instructed of me and did as he told me to getting out of the car and placing my hands on my head and leave the keys in the ignition. I did everything the young boy instructed, telling him that it wasn't too late for him to just walk away, that if he needed money I would do my best to help him out and that there was another way, but he wasn't listening.

Oh for fuck sakes, Edward was going to lose it when he found out that some young ass punk stole my car, and boy was I sure to get a tongue lashing for not letting him go with me. Maybe I did need a damn chaperone, "Listen lady I don't want to hurt you so just do as I ask alright?" He questioned nervously as I turned to look at him, "Don't look at me keep your eyes on the car," He huffed covering his face with the sleeve of his black hoodie, "Alright!" I shouted placing my forehead back onto the car.

"A few of my boys will be arriving shortly, when I tell you to get down on the ground you better do it, understand?"

"Yeah, I got it!" I was getting nervous now wondering how many of them would be arriving shortly and how damn long I had been gone for Edward to come looking for me.

"Well; well what do we have here?" I heard the first voice cooing as he circled me, "My, my you look like a fine piece of ass," The man smacked at his lips. If he damn well touched me I would show him what my powers consisted off, and he would never again touch a woman. Before I had a chance to react I felt a large blow on the back of my head that forced me to tumble toward the rocky ground below. I staggered a little trying to regain my balance when I felt the bastard hands on my top, tarring my shirt open.

My heart started to race as the adrenaline over took me and before I even had time to think, I kneed him in his groin. I was still a little groggy from the blow to the head earlier but I could faintly hear the other boy's cries for the man to stop what he was doing. To just leave the car and get the hell out of here, but this man was relentless even the knee to the groin wasn't enough to stop him. I hated that I possessed this power of sway and desire over men. I was forced to watch as he staggered over to me, holding onto himself. I was praying like hell that my head would clear so that I could use it but it felt like I was damn well high on morphine and unable to move my body. The details of what happened to me next was rather gruesome, he beat my numb ass body to a living pulp, telling me that I would think twice the next time I tried to kick someone in the nuts. I felt every blow his steal toe work boots made when they connected with my ribs and every kick to the face.

I wasn't going to give him the self satisfaction of hearing me cry so I took everything he had to give, smiling in his face as the other's screamed for him to stop. I knew he was going to kill me if he continued with the beating, but I would rather die than have him touch me in the way I knew he wanted. If this was what he planned than I didn't want to feel one part of it, I could feel myself slipping in and out of conscientious, my eyes fluttering, threatening to close and never open again, when I faintly heard a growl, followed by terrified screams.

**Edward's Point Of View**

It wasn't long after Abby left that Jasper rose, and I was damn well getting impatient waiting on her to return back to me when I felt this ach in my stomach. I knew what it meant and without so much as a word to Jasper I wisped off in search for her. Her mind was closed off, which didn't help me to locate her but the further I got down the road the shaper the pain was in my stomach so I knew I was close. I could hear the cries from the boy's begging the man to stop, forcing me to panic in thinking the worst. If she had her mind shut off…no I couldn't think like that Abby would fight….she wouldn't allow him to touch her in that way.

When I had arrived on the scene, three young boys were running down the road, while one large, muscular, man hovered over Abby's motionless body, kicking and screaming at her. For every kick he gave her I was going to make him pay for it, the last one he would die for as I watched his last blow send her small body a foot across the road before I reached him. With one swift jump I levitated into the air, grabbing hold of the back of his collar and lifted him into the air with me as his feet dangled and kicked unaware of what was about to happen to him. There was no way in hell I was going to give him a quick and painless death, no way he was going to feel every single pain filled blow I was about to place upon him.

He screamed for me to let him down and I obliged letting him fall thirty feet from the air. When his legs connected with the ground below they both snapped turning out at the sides into L shapes as they broke. Gracefully I lowered myself to the ground as his eyes shot open in shock of what he saw before him, "You like beating on women do you?" I stalked toward him as he cried out for me to stop, grabbing the back of his shirt once more; I ran at my vampire speed down the road, dragging his broken legs against the small pebbled rocks as he screamed in agony.

I stopped long enough to rip each one of his limbs off tossing them into the bush as the blood spewed out of him and when he was just about finished I sank my teeth into his disgusting throat and drained him of every last drop he had left, tossing the rest off him into the bush and ran back to Abby.

I felt for her pulse and panicked when it was weak, she was on the verge of death and I had no other choice than to do what I had to in order to keep her alive. I picked her up and walked her towards the bush placing her against the base of a large pine tree as she slowly reached her hand up and grazed my face, "Am I in heaven?" She questioned, "Not yet, not if I can damn well help it!" I hollered out, biting the skin of my wrist off and bringing it toward her mouth.

"No Edward, I don't want to be a vampire!" She whispered turning her face away.

"You won't Love; you will only become a vampire if you die with my blood in your body. Please drink it! Do you want to live?" I screamed as she opened her mouth and allowed the natural healing agent my blood had to offer slide down her throat.

I couldn't risk going back to Jasper's tonight just in case someone came looking for me and something happened to Abby. If she died in the next twenty four hours with my blood in her body she would turn into a vampire. I placed her gently into the back seat of the car, locking the doors before running back into the bush to burry that damn assholes body, returning to the car and took off down the road until we hit a little hotel just down the road. I checked us in and carried Abby into the hotel room placing her down onto the bed waiting for to see if she was going to wake as a human or a vampire.

Thirteen hours passed before she finally started to stir, I rushed to her side as she opened her beautiful green eyes. I was thrilled that she was alright and still human.

"Edward," Her dry crackly voice whispered out.

"I'm right here Love." I took her hand in mine as I hovered over her and watched as she smiled.

"I think I need a bath." I let out a profound breath that her humor was back in tacked and rolled my eyes before entering the bathroom and running the water for her to bathe. I picked her up against her protest on walking, removed her clothing and placed her gently into the bath, "How do you feel?" I questioned as I squeezed the sponge letting the water trickle down her back.

"I feel great, like I've rested for days," She stretched.

"Well I guess thirteen hours is close enough." I chuckled.

"Thirteen hours? Oh no Edward, I've missed school again Mr. Timmons is going to have my head." She placed her head onto her lap.

"Don't you worry about Mr. Timmons I'll take care of it." I reassured her as she eyed me her eyes lighting up.

"What?" I stopped washing her long enough to witness that ever so taunting bite of her lower lip.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" She smiled seductively as I declined watching as she pouted.

"You've only just begun to heal Love, we can't risk too much." I whispered as my jaw tensed remembering the vision of her lifeless bloodied body on the cold ground, "Do you know how close I came to losing you? I will never let that happen again," I turned my head off to the side as she lovingly placed her hand onto my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm fine really." I turned to face her again as she slowly stood up. I wrapped a towel around her body and helped her out of the tub.

When we arrived back into the bedroom area I instructed that she lay down and rest some more, she agreed as long as I joined her. I pulled the covers back watching as she tossed the towel onto the floor. Her body was glistening with beads of water as I slid in beside her under the covers. Abby was staring at me as I was her, and I watched as she slowly inched her way towards me. She eased forward climbing on top of me and I embraced her luscious lips with mine. Her long dark hair teased my face and shoulders in the dance of seduction. I savored the flavor of her lips as our tongues met.

"You're hardly going to deprive me of the one thing in this world that make me feel alive." She teased pulling back from my mouth trap as I hissed and began taking my own clothes off as Abby watched and smiled, kind enough to help me with my underwear.

As I lay there before her in my nakedness, I began to caress her soft young subtle breasts, taking my time with each and every inch of her tender velvety smooth skin. Her small, pink nipples stood at perfect attention just waiting for my lips and tongue to come along and caress their delicate surface. I kissed her inviting lips one more time and made my way down to her chest as my hands lovingly fondled those perfect globes. Swirling my tongue around slowly, eyeing her as she watched me and then sucked each one of them into my mouth as her eyes tensed in pleasure.

I couldn't deny her anything, but our show of love would be just that. I wanted to make her feel good…to give her what she wanted…but we had to be careful and as much as I just wanted to pound her tight little love canal I knew that we must restrain from hard thrusts. I gently placed her onto her backside as I ran my hands down her body as if I was exploring it for the first time. Every single time I got this close to her I was always awe stricken that a woman of this statue would have imprinted on me….loved me.

Slowly I inched my way to her tender neck, careful not to drink from her, kissed and nibbled at the nape of her neck as at goose bumps made their appearance. Ever so slowly and seductively stuck out my tongue licking her shoulder all the way up to her delicate little ear lobe and sucked it into my mouth, moaning cool breath into her ear as I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. I pulled back up facing her and sucked in a large breath, smiling as I lingered down her breasts, her flat smooth stomach and down to her pink little palace that awaited my attention. I placed my face in-between her legs feeling the heat escaping her pussy on my face as I inched my hands up toward her hips, my fingers caressing her lovely smooth thighs slowly and delicately. Her body arched as her eyes closed and her breathing inclined. I could hear her heart racing as she completely succumbed to the feeling I was about to give to her.

I worked my lips and tongue back up her inner thighs, occasionally pausing to nibble delicately at her gorgeous glowing skin. Bringing my attentions back to that perfect little sweet pussy of hers, placing my hand at her pelvis and softly grazed it back and forth, petting her until her pussy flushed and plumped indicating that she now craved more. I lowered my face to her awaiting pussy pointing my tongue, first licking her outer lips and moved my fingers in-between her lips, rubbing up and down until I used two fingers to spread her lips open revealing all the glory she had left to offer.

Now paying attention to the inner lips, I gently flicked them with a porn star tongue, flicking fast and hard until she moaned out, "Harder Edward," I laughed on the inside at how egger she was and knew that she would thank me when it was all said and done. Moving my tongue from her inner lips and now up towards the little nub that craved all of my attention, it was swollen and pulsating awaiting the feel of my wet wintery tongue. I pressed my tongue hard onto her little clit, moving it back and forth in a wave like motion, until her legs started to twitch. I knew she was close but I wasn't ready for her to cum just yet. I parted the soft, moist entrance to her waiting love canal with my fingers slowly inserting two fingers, turning them up toward the clit, finding her G-spot and applied pressure.

Abby began to moan with delight as I worked my finger tips in rhythm with my tongue movements on her clit, "Oh fuck Edward that feel's so good….just like that," Her moans began to increase in frequency and intensity as I worked her over. Her cries of pleasure inclined and indicated that she now needed more than my tongue and fingers. I took my glistening wet fingers, from her pussy and reached down grabbing hold of my cock, stroking it up and down, swirling the head in my palm as she watched licking her lips in anticipation and slowly guided it into her tight, little, wet, pussy. The feeling of us combining together caused us both to bellow out sounds of pleasure.

I began to thrust slowly into her, feeling her tender walls engulf my cock. Her pussy was pulsating hard, vibrating off of my cock as I thrust in again, pulling back and in again, taking her left nipple into my mouth as my hand raked down her body and glided down her divine body, "God you feel good, Love," I moaned as I thrust back into her. We had become one in that moment…our own private place that no one could speed up time or slow it down…A place were all that existed was the love we shared for one another.

"Oh Edward….Fuck," She mewled in delight as her pussy muscles gripped me holding on for dear life. She shook and quivered as she had her release, flushing out every last drop screaming out in utter bliss, "Oh Yes..yes ..Yes…Edward!" Her pussy was still tightly gripping onto my member, I was close and I tried to pull out but she begged me to stay, locking me in place as she squeezed every last drop out of my throbbing member, "Oh….Fuck…," I grunted as I gently laid on top of her for a few minutes and then laid beside her on the bed pulling her in close for some cuddling time.

"Love; we can't do that again until your pills take effect." I acknowledged as she shrugged nestling into my shoulder.

"What was that?" I questioned her non caring approach to childbearing.

"I say let what comes, come." She shrugged as I sat up running my hands threw my hair.

"What is it Edward?" She whispered out sitting up on the bed as she placed her hand lovingly onto my back, pressing the white sheet over her chest.

"We can't that's what Cain wants." I told her the truth.

"What for us to have a baby?" She eyed me in disbelief as I turned crossed legged on the bed.

"There is so much I have to tell you….so much that it will blow your mind." I spat out in excitement,.

"Really that's good she yawned laying back down onto the bed patting my side for me to cuddle some more with her,.

"We need to talk about this Love." I whispered as I laid beside her spooning her.

"Um Hum," She answered falling into her dream world.

I placed my hand at the side of her face closing my eyes, curious as to what she had been dreaming about. It felt like so long since the last time I had sat in on one of her dreams and like waiting in a theatre for the show to begin the blackness lightened.

I saw Abby standing in that meadow again, white flowers encasing the entire hill sending white particles to flutter into the air, like a hypnotizing snow fall. Her back was to me, and while I approached, her white long gown fluttered gracefully off to the right in the direction of the wind, "Abby," I bellowed the sound coming out like a hollow eco and as she turned she was holding a small baby bundled up in a white silk cloth, blood splattered all over it, as well as down the front of Abby's white dress. Right in front of my very eyes the little baby sat up, reaching for me, it's mouth opening as it unbelievably spoke to me, "The spear, daddy The spear…find the spear," It went on and as I ventured closer to them Abby fell backwards off of the cliff with the baby in her arms.

_**

* * *

**_

**So again I hope that I didn't upset anyone with the graphic detail in this chapter. It was important for me to explain a few things about Edward and what he had been up to along with his powers...in a little more detail as I want him to start recognizing his powers and strength as Aro had suggested. So please don't look at it as an assult on a woman rather a hero who comes along to save the day...this is what I truly wanted to get accross in this chapter. If I have offended anyone at all I apologize for that... this was not my intention at all and I don't support women being assulted in anyway shape or form. **

**Alright so that's it, remember the pictures and I see that I have been receiving new readers…welcome to you as well, remember the reviews people if you love it or hate it I want to know…send me an email if you're a little too shy….I love those too :)…..Until next time FF…April **


	17. Chapter 17 Supernatural phenomenon

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Supernatural phenomenon**

* * *

**A/N: *Warning sexual and religious content in this chapter* I don't own the Twilight characters there owned by the wonderful S.M. Alright people just wanted to say thanks again for all your kind words :) To Dee who is just the fuck'n best women, you are truly awesome my friend. On a personal note there has been some very interesting things happening in my life at the moment and I think this is why a lot of my chapters are coming out a little….dark. I don't know how else to word them but dark. My husband is always my damn rock and this little world of Fan Fiction tends to be my escape from reality. So truly you all have no idea what your kind and inspirational words have meant to me. That's enough….On with it….Happy reading all :)**

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

Abby's startling, gruesome dream was enough for me to wake up shaking in tremors. I looked over at her peacefully sleeping and shook off the terrifying images from her dream state thoughts. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and just stared at the wall. I knew that once I exposed the truth of what I had discovered in my absence that however intriguing the news was it was sure to send her life into utter chaos. Slowly I turned to face her watching as she slept, as she dreamed her fright filled dreams and made my way to the shower. I turned just the hot water on wanting to feel the small amount of warmness that it had to offer, showered and got dressed making my way back to her.

How could I tell her what I had come to know….that her life was anything but ordinary…that everyone she knew and loved….she didn't know at all? How could I take the only form of normalcy away from her knowing that normalcy was all that she wanted? Abby's life was anything but normal, but after I told her the truth…..she would all but beg for her old life back.

I went to seek out Laurent in the Denali coven, a vampire family that was great friends of ours. Their knowledge of the supernatural phenomena was very valuable and they would tell me anything I wanted to know, just for showing them the book of the damned. I hated having to leave Abby, defenseless and alone, but I knew that I was the only one who could seek out the truth, as everyone else I trusted was unable to walk in the sun or had to sleep.

My father offered to leave at sunset and put this all on himself but I couldn't risk my father's life. If he ran into Aro, Aro would have surely killed him. I was left with no other choice and although it practically killed me to do it, it had to be done. If I wouldn't have gone to discover the unknown and something would have happened to her because I was too selfish to leave her side for a few days, I would have never forgiven myself. As I wouldn't have forgiven myself for leaving her alone and something happened to her during my absence. So you can understand the cross roads I was forced to go down.

I sat down in the chair closest to the window as the sun peered in smiled and closed my eyes so that I could feel the hot raise on my hard cold skin. It was as if it was a sign from God telling me that at the end of a very dark tunnel the light would shine. I opened my eyes to see Abby on her side, her head in her hand, smiling, "Good morning." I smiled.

"Good morning Edward." She smiled back as I stood and approached the bed.

"What a nice way to wake up." She beamed as I took her small hand in mine helping her naked body from the bed.

"You…shower and we'll go out for some breakfast." I pointed at the bathroom door as she took off at full speed excited to start off the day with me.

I wasn't sure how to start the conversation off, it defiantly wasn't something to discuss over breakfast or in public but it need to be said. Once she was finished we made our way to the front desk, checked out and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Edward you're very quiet this morning, is something wrong?" She questioned resting her hand onto the crease of my arm.

"Everything's fine Love." I smiled.

We ate our breakfast and headed for school, stopping to pick Alice up from Jasper's. It was hard to leave my mind open at school, it was like trying to watch a movie with a party going on behind me, blaring music and kids screaming all around me. It wasn't something that I liked to do but under the circumstances of Emmett and Rosalie distasteful actions yesterday, I knew that I had no other choice. I often gave Abby grief for not using her talents only because something like what had happened yesterday, she would have seen it coming and would have been able to avoid it at all costs. But I understood too well why she wanted to close herself off from the crazy inner thoughts of the world.

I could hear Mr. Timmons thoughts as we entered the class, of how he hated that he had to dismiss Abby from his class. Her grades were there but her absences were not to be tolerated, their where other students who had to wait for an available seat in his class, and she was just throwing the privilege and her smarts right out the window. I knew that Mr. Timmons genuinely liked Abby as a student and he took pride that he had taught her. But he had to abide by the rules and regulations of the school.

I looked over at Abby as she took out her little note book and pen smiling as she prepared herself for today's lecture. I could have cared less if they threw her out, as far as I was concerned she was too damn smart to even be here pretending to learn. She should have been teaching the classes herself, and in fact she even seldom corrected Mr. Timmons.

Oh the time we would have to spend together, the time that we wouldn't have to pretend to be something other than who we were and the child like adolescence that accompanied the young adults at school would no longer take up occupancy in our lives. I realized in that moment that I never really truly categorized Abby in with this generation of youth as she surpassed them all with everything, intelligence, grace, wits, beauty, wisdom and maturity. She was young… yes, but she was perfect….just perfect.

When class was over Mr. Timmons instructed Abby to stay behind and I watched as her smile faded knowing what was about to happen, but it was the small tears welling up in the creases of her eyes threatening to spill as she walked gracefully toward him, that made me realize just how much this whole damn place really meant to her. I couldn't just let my selfishness of wanting her all to myself take away the one place in the world where she felt most normal….even though I didn't understand how she could possibly feel normal in a place where she was cast aside, called a freak and looked down upon for her gifts…..gifts that these small minded humans couldn't understand….and because of the unknown they were afraid and lashed out at her, but still I couldn't take that away from her,

"Mr. Timmons, I must apologize for Abby's absence yesterday this was my fault. My family had an emergency and requested Abby's presence." I rushed out as I reached her side watching as the last person made their way out of the class room closing the door behind them. Abby and Mr. Timmons eyed me on why my presence was even still in the room.

"Mr. Cullen; this conversation is private and although you feel it necessary to protect Miss. Cullen, rules are rules." He confirmed eyeing Abby as she bowed her head in understanding.

"I'm sorry Mr. Timmons, thank you for the lessons." Abby gave up as she started to head down the aisle. I reached out and grabbed the crook of her arm pulling her back.

"No were not finished her yet…Mr. Timmons," I looked deep into his eyes, watching as his pupils dilated in and out until they finally stayed focused on mine. I could feel that I was now entering into his brain, taking over the controls so to speak and when I felt his body relax I told him what had happened.

"You made a mistake and marked Miss Cullen absent yesterday."

"I made a mistake and marked Miss Cullen absent yesterday." He mocked me.

"You will talk to the Dean and confirm your mistake and you will forget all about telling Miss Cullen that she was expelled."

"I will tell the Dean right away, I don't want Miss Cullen to get expelled on my account….she is my star student."

"Good." I dropped all connection as he turned to Abby.

"I'm so sorry dear, I will fix this right away….I won't let it happen again."

"Thank you, Mr. Timmons." She smiled as he left the room and slapped me hard across the chest.

"What the hell was that?" she bellowed out with a stern look on her face.

"What I thought that this was what you wanted?" I questioned rubbing at my chest pretending that it hurt, while she stomped her feet and placed her hands at her sides, balling her hands into little fists as she took a fit like a two year old.

"Yes I want to stay in school, but I don't want you to interfere with that…..I…" She scrambled for the words as I placed my arm lovingly around her shoulder.

"Well then there you go, now you're still in school. Yesterday was my fault if I wouldn't have allowed you to go off on your own then you would have been in school." I confirmed as I watched her give in knowing that it was her who pleaded with me to go off on her own, against my wishes….so she owed me one get out of jail free card.

Alice was waiting impatiently outside the classroom door and when we arrived she was practically hyperventilating in anticipation of the news.

"Tell me you didn't get expelled." She all, but knocked Abby down to the ground.

"No Edward took care of it." She turned giving me that cute ass little pissed off look of hers.

"Great! Now can we…Please…. get the hell out of here? I miss Jasper." Alice bellowed out as I nodded and we all but ran down the damn hallway from Alice's impatient tugging.

When we arrived Jasper was already on the front porch waiting for us and was all too thrilled to hear about Alice's day and what had conspired with mine and Abby's. There was nothing about the day that was at all exciting to me other than spending it with my Love. Jasper and I talked a little about the attack and how he thought he might know the little bastards that attacked her, but Abby was reluctant and made us promise that we wouldn't do anything to the boy's. She thought that they were just mixed up with the wrong kind of people. If I had my choice I wouldn't have killed them but I would have given them one hell of a fuck'n good scare so that they would have never done something like that again, but I had to give my Love what she wanted…she owned me like that.

There were a few more things that I needed to get out in the open, the things that I had found out from the Denali coven, and they involved Alice as much as it did Abby and I.

"Edward, I have to ask…how do you walk in the sun?" Alice chimed in with the perfect question for me to get started.

"Well because my mother was a human, my father a vampire and I was a half bread a day walker." I confirmed.

"So you're human?" Her eyes shot open.

"No my father made the decision to change me and I turned into a Protector…all day walkers don't survive the transformation, but the ones who do become a Protector….Made to protect the Healer." I continued looking over at Abby as she blushed a little.

"Well girl you got yourself one hell of a good looking Protector." Alice giggled as Abby slapped her in the arm.

This was the perfect conversation to spill the beans and everyone that needed to know what was going on was sitting at this dining room table other than Jacob and my parents of course.

"So I went to see the Denali Coven to get some information on our beings and what the hell it is we are all created for." I spat out as Jasper eyed me in fascination and Abby and Alice stared waiting for me to continue.

"It seems that the Healer only surrounds herself with Supernatural beings, there is never just a human who is in her life." I confirmed looking across the table at Alice as Abby eyed me.

"So Alice, we need to know…. what are you?" I shot out a little bit harsh but I had been keeping this in for a while and was a little pissed that Alice hadn't told us what she was.

"I don't know what you are talking about Edward, I am human." She looked around the room.

"Jasper you know as well as I that by her scent she is something else entirely, but it is nothing that I have smelt before." I acknowledged while Abby stared at her lifelong friend like she was a complete stranger.

"I've come across it before Edward, but she doesn't ascend until she is twenty one so she isn't lying when she says she doesn't know what you're talking about. She will experience her power on her birthday." Jasper told me all I needed to know.

"You mean, wow I had no idea." I freaked out with a hint of a smile that the old legends where more true than I had ever fathomed. Jasper and I continued on with our tight lipped conversation as Abby and Alice just sat there staring at us.

Jasper and I just kept rambling on. "They said that one would come when the time was near, but one has already been here this whole time. That's not good Jasper you know what that means don't you?" I spat out as Jasper nodded, the fear reaching his eyes.

"Okay just wait a god damn minute, what the hell; am I?" Alice hollered out.

"And what the hell is near….what the hell is going on?" Abby bellowed alongside Alice as Jasper and I nodded in agreement that they both needed to know before something else happened.

"Alice you're a witch, and you have been by Abby's side because, you have been protecting her ever since she came to Seattle, although you had no idea. Abby has attached herself to you because you are a part of all this." I looked up at Abby as her mouth dropped open.

"You will ascend on your twenty first birthday Alice. This will be the most painful transformation you can ever imagine but you will be stronger and receive more power than you will ever know what to do with." Jasper chimed in.

"How painful are we talking here…can I just say I don't want it?" Alice cried as Jasper held her hand and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I won't lie to you Alice you will never experience this sort of pain in all of your life, you will beg for death as death will give you the escape that you will pray for and no you can't give it back….this is your birthright as it was your mother's and her mother's." He spat as I continued to eye Abby's shocked face.

I knew that I had to tell her more, but I just couldn't. Her face told me that she had heard far too much already and she wasn't ready to learn more of what her future had in store for her. I jumped up from the chair and cradled her in my arms, telling her that when she was ready I would tell her whatever she wanted to know.

"Alice when is your twenty first birthday?" I questioned looking up from the side of Abby's head.

"It's March twenty-eighth." She stuttered as Jasper and I eyed one another.

"That's a week from today?" I gasped.

"There's not enough time," Jasper spat.

"Not enough time for what?" Abby looked up at me and then back to Jasper for conformation.

"To prepare Alice for her ascending." I whispered as I looked into Alice's shocked eyes.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I was all too happy that Edward had returned home so quickly from his departure, but as the truth leaked out of him across the table I all but wished he had never returned or gone for that matter. Every damn day there was something new that I had to take in about my damn life and it was all too overwhelming at times. There were things that I still needed to know about what I was created for, but more so about my childhood. I knew that I needed to go back to the orphanage and seek out Father Rollin, but the problem was talking Edward into letting me go. I knew that he would never allow me to venture to Europe on my own, so it was the grueling task of talking him into coming along. I needed to know who it was that had been drained of blood, risking their lives to save my own so many years ago. I felt that I had to acknowledge them because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here.

When it was revealed that Alice was a witch, I all but wanted to yell out be careful what you wish for because you just might get it. But even though Alice wanted to be something more than just human, her intent was to become a Vampire not a witch, with the intent on living out the rest of her days with the man she loved and I knew that feeling all too well. Jasper had denied Alice her request of wanting the transformation of immortality, knowing that he couldn't change a witch. I felt sorry for them in that moment, knowing that they would suffer the fate that was dealt to Edward and I. Jasper would have to watch as Alice grew old and pass as Edward too had this daunting task where I was concerned.

I would have given everything up just to spend the rest of my days with Edward, but the suffocating reality of the situation, was that no one in history had ever attempted to change a Healer and even though Carlisle had thought about it he was all too concerned of what it would do to me, as he was with Edward. I spent most of my youth always praying that he would give in to his inner demons as he had with Edward, but the fact still remained that he was terrified of what Edward's blood would even do to me, so a transformation was hardly something I was going to get. Edward was even too scared to venture down that conversation with me and I knew that he would never do it.

To know that even though it had never been done before that there was always a chance a glimmer of hope was what kept me going. I couldn't have imagined being told it was impossible as was the situation with Jasper and Alice. Even though it shocked me that Alice was a witch I guess that I sort of knew there was something special about her. She was beautiful and popular, but yet she still maintained a friendship with the likes of me, protecting me all the damn time. She had been a better friend to me then I had given her credit for, and in the last few weeks I had come to realize that I wasn't a great friend to her at all. This time I would do whatever it took to help her with this newly found information. I knew too damn well how it could all become so overwhelming.

"So we have one week, how do we prepare for something like this?" I questioned eyeing everyone around the table.

"We have to talk with Carlisle." Jasper explained.

"We don't know that much about her being but my father does." Edward chimed in.

We all stood from the table without so much as a word knowing that this had to be done and made our way outside; all of us pilling into my BMW. Alice was still sobbing quietly in the back seat as Jasper held onto her, trying his best to comfort her. I watched as he placed his chin lovingly on the top of her head while his arms, tightly wound around her body, his eyes squinting in agony as he tried to protect her from the outside world that was threatening to take her well known life from her. I smiled in the knowledge that Jasper would always protect and love my friend until her dying days. This thought brought a tear to my eyes knowing that the torture of her departure from this world would practically kill Jasper. The beautiful fantasy of it all was that he would stick it through, he would stand by her side until she was old and feeble, until she had taken her last breath because he loved her with his entire being.

Edward placed his hand lovingly onto mine and squeezed it tightly, tilting his head just a little to the side to look at me as I wiped my tears away. Why the hell was I ever created? I was destined to drag everyone down with me, torture them all, was that it? Was I to bring them into this dangerous world with me, sending them into a world wind of emotions before they all suffered along with me, before they all risked their lives to save me for this….whatever the hell I was created for? I hated that my life was so important to this world and theirs was all just to protect me so that I could do whatever it was I needed to do to save this miserable world from whatever the hell was coming.

Edward squeezed my hand a little tighter as we reached the laneway to our home, probably reading my thoughts, but I didn't care. This was not the way that I wanted my loved ones to live their lives, this was not what I wanted for them and I will be damned if I allow them all to risk their lives for me. Edward's eyes were creasing at the side as he pulled the car into park outside the house. Alice and Jasper stepped out first closing the door behind them, Alice was still in Jasper's arms sobbing as Edward sighed leaned over and placed his hand onto my thigh.

"Love, we are not protecting you because we have to, were doing it because we love you." He whispered.

"Edward you said yourself, that I surround myself with supernatural beings and that Alice has been protecting me ever since we met and what about you Edward. You were created to protect me, you all play a role in this….that's what you said, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice…You!" I hollered as his eyes squinted.

"I can't do this anymore Edward, I just can't." I cried as he grabbed my shoulders pulling me across the seat until my head was resting onto his chest."

"You will because you are a fighter Abby. Let us do what we were born to do. You may think that it's all your fault but we love what we do because we were all born to do it, because we all love you." He confirmed lifting me from his chest to look me in the eyes and wiped my falling tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"We will all protect you Love, nothing is going to happen and let's set the record straight shell we?" He eyed me with a little smirk on his face, forcing me to smirk along with him.

"And what's that?" I grinned.

"I might be your Protector…Your love, but I am in love with something far more valuable than your heart and there is no way in hell that I can live without it." He taunted me; grinning a wide ass grin.

"Oh and what's that?" I crossed my arms over my chest pretending to pout.

"Mmm, This" He reached down and grabbed a hold of my pussy as he bit down on his bottom lip and then licked his lips.

"Edward!" I chuckled slapping his hand away before I shook my head and rolled my eyes stepping out of the car.

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

Esme and I watched as they all ventured up the front steps of our home and we knew all too well the devastated looks on their faces. I held my wife into my side waiting for the dreadful news they were all about to deliver. When Edward told me that Alice was a witch, I understood the problem all too well and told them all to take a seat in the living room. I made my way to my study grabbing a few books, including the book of the damned before returning back into the living room.

"Alice, being a witch is a wonderful thing. You should be proud of who you are and where you come from. Your mother and Grandmother and so forth were witches and the blessing has been passed on to you." I reassured her placing my hand onto her lap gently as I took a seat beside her opening one of the books and turned to a familiar page that I knew all to well and began to read a passage of the old witch legends.

"In many myths and legends, witches are evil, dishonest, or dangerous. Some cultures do not consider them fully human. If not evil by nature, witches may be possessed by demons or wicked spirits determined to harm humans."

"Oh that's just great!" Alice cried as I placed my hand onto her shoulder smiled and politely shushed her.

"Yet ordinary men and women may learn magic for the purpose of hurting others. Such people are sometimes called sorcerers and sorceresses rather than wizards and witches. African tradition distinguishes between good magicians, or medicine men, and bad magicians, or sorcerers. Both types are distinct from the nonhuman witch." Alice placed her head in her lap as I soothingly rubbed her back.

"Not all witches and wizards are evil. Some myths and folktales feature good spirits or magicians who help people. These are said to practice white magic rather than the black magic of the evil witches and wizards." I smiled as Alice lifted her head to eye me.

"So am I a bad witch or a good witch?" She questioned as we all chuckled lightly as the one liner from The Wizard of Oz momentarily took up occupancy in all of our brains. Alice didn't take to kindly to our rather child like reaction's and gave us all a stern look before turning back to me for conformation.

"Alice, I do believe that you are a "Good Witch." I quoted me fingers in the air, using her playful words as I watched her smile.

"How do you know that for sure?" She questioned as her smile faded.

"Because we are all not the norm of our beings, we all try to live a better lifestyle then the rest of our kind. Take my family for example, we don't feed for the thrill of the hunt, we only feed for what we need…sparing human life in the long run. And take my son." I turned toward Edward.

"He only drinks the blood of animals not wanting to hurt humans at all." I smiled until I watched my son's head bow in shame. I knew that he must have slipped up recently and gave into his instincts, but now wasn't the time to discuss this small detail.

"And Jasper, even though he hunts and gives into his animal instincts he is still a kind and caring being, wanting to help other humans whenever he can. And then there is our dear Abby who has blessed us all with her presence. She is so loving, caring, understanding and is always just as humble as they come, putting everything and everyone before her own life." I turned to address Abby but watched as she too, held her head in shame. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Alice, I don't believe that you are evil or possess demons, or that you are doing the bidding for the devil, in fact I think that you are good and doing the work of God, hence why you feel the need to protect Abby, who was created by God for this special purpose." I smiled giving her the good news before I gave her the terrible hurricane that I was about to deliver.

"Now your ascending will be painful. This will be a phenomenon and something that I haven't seen in many…many years. It is a rather fascinating change to witness and it will scare you as well as the rest of you." I looked around the room confirming the seriousness of the situation and when I felt they all acknowledged it I continued.

"There are things that you need to do in order to prepare yourself for the change. Such as clearing you're surrounding of all stress, your heart can only take so much at one time and if you allow a stress filled environment to encase your life at the time you ascend your heart may not be able to handle the awesome power that will embed your very being. That is not the worst part Alice and I must warn you that you must not have ill thoughts about anyone at the time you ascend or they will die as you will take their life force when you ascend. Now after you ascend you will need to learn how to use your powers properly as too much will age you at a rapid pace and your life will be cut short, however if you manage your powers properly you will live a full and healthy life." I looked her in the eye as I spoke.

"Why can't Jasper change me?" She looked at me as her tears streamed steadily down her face.

"Your blood is full of electrons…and one drink from you will cause Jasper a lot of pain. He will live however, but your blood won't allow the transformation. If you drink from him you will be in more pain then you will ever come to know. More then you're ascending so much so that you would rather go through your ascending all over again." I confirmed.

"Great, well that's just fuck'n great! So I just get to go through nothing but pain, age fast and fuck'n die!" She screamed.

"Calm down Alice, you will not age fast unless you do not use your powers properly as I have explained and this sort of pent up energy is just what I'm talking about. You must keep yourself calm."

"Will you teach me Carlisle?" She sobbed grabbing my hands as she begged.

"Of course I will, but we haven't got much time. Starting tomorrow I need you to be here every day after school until your birthday." I confirmed as she nodded.

"We will all help you Alice." Abby took a seat on the other side of Alice as she embraced her in a loving hug.

**Abby's Point Of View**

There was so much to swallow in just one day and I was happy as hell that Carlisle understood that opting to start tomorrow rather than tonight was a better idea. I knew that Carlisle would have rather start right away, but because Alice was so stressed today as we all were, he made the decision to start her lessons tomorrow.

Carlisle drove Alice and Jasper back to the farm in Seattle as he had to go into work and said that he would like to talk a little more with Alice about her ascending. I knew Carlisle all to well and knew that he just wanted to calm her down and try to get her to grasp her newly found powers as he had with me, but I also knew how haunting it all was.

Esme left Edward and I alone so that she could go out and hunt, saying her goodbyes and I think in truth that she sensed that there was tension between Edward and I. I stood by the large glass patio windows facing the back yard pool, staring off into space when I felt Edward's cold hands wrap around my torso.

"Love; I know that you are frightened but everything will work out, you'll see." He whispered into the crook of my neck, lingering his lips down towards my left shoulders as I closed my eyes, placing my head back onto his chest.

He always knew how to make me feel safe and secure, but tonight even his arms just weren't enough to stop the uneasiness deep within my chest. Edward sensed my non reaction to his tender touch and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"What is it that you are so afraid of?" He questioned forcing me to grin a little at his rather ridicules remark.

"What the hell is there not to be afraid of?" I menacingly chuckled out in my own demise.

"Listen to me…..You can't be afraid that is what they want!" He bellowed grabbing me by the shoulders to prove the seriousness of his point.

"Well Edward, whatever the hell they want….whatever the hell their trying to do….they win!" I screamed out throwing my hands up in the air as I stormed toward the living room.

Of course Edward was standing in front of me within seconds stifling my efforts of any and every escape. I gave in and stood there looking off to one side, not wanting to look him in the eyes as they peered down at me.

"Look at me." He whispered, reaching for the side of my face gently trying to force my face to look up at him. I snapped my face quickly out of his hands as he growled and threw me over his shoulder, wiping up the stairs until he gently laid me down onto his bed.

Edward hovered over me as I continued to look off to the side. "Please Love look at me." He begged as I finally gave in turning to address him and when I did the tortured look in his eyes that I feared the most put my fearful uneasiness to the back of my mind. All that mattered in that moment was the pain he felt and this was what I was afraid of. I didn't want to think about him, I wanted to wallow in my own self pity for a while.

"I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you. I would rather end my existence then to have your life taken from you." He breathed.

"That is exactly why I am worried Edward, if something happens you will all feel the need to sacrifice yourselves for me and that Edward…That will be the worst thing in this world that could ever happen to me." I cried gasping for air as I watched his eyes squint as he finally understood why I was so fearful.

"What happened to living each day and not living for tomorrow?" He smirked throwing my own words back into my face.

"That was until I learned that everyone I loved could die because of me." I whispered out in shame as I lowered my hands from his face.

Edward just lingered above me staring deep into my eyes, forcing me to stare back not wanting to break the connection between us. I watched as his face slowly lowered to mine, closed my eyes as the coolness of his lips connected with mine, igniting the lust filled sparks from within. The moment I could taste the sweet flavor that his mouth had to offer I craved more, running my tongue along his firm lips until they parted granting me access. Our tongues wound together in perfect synchronization as if they were molded perfectly for one another, but still it wasn't enough.

I pulled back from our embrace watching as his eyes turned that beautiful sex driven shade of dark jade and all limitations were thrown right out the window. I forcefully tangled my hands in his bronzy hair, and vigorously tugged at his face until his lips crashed onto mine once more, violently slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth hungrily until he withdrew from me, hissing in a sex crazed state. He knew what I needed what I craved; this was not a time where I need to know I was loved…That I knew well enough. This desire was to feel something other than the crazy road I was currently forced to go down. I needed to forget about everything and everyone for even just a little while, to feel just pure pleasure and happiness for however long it lasted.

My over the top ambitious kissing, sent Edward into a sexual state that I had never witnessed before. He tore my clothes from the center down, taking with them my bra and panties with one hand. I let a shocked and famished breath escape my lips as my eyes pierced his in a sexual aspiration. My breathing had inclined as I panted heavily anticipating the exposure of his beast. My short awaited patients didn't have to wait too long for Edward to swiftly remove all of his clothing in a sexually drawn rush.

I sat up reaching for his girth, licked my own hand as he watched and wrapped my hand around as much of his girth as I could, slowly but firmly stroking him until his knob pulsed in the palm of my hand. I loved how hard my touching made him, how good I made him feel and I loved how he never took his eyes off of mine wanting to watch the joy that his cock brought to me in my eyes.

I placed gentle kisses all along his neck, down his thick strong chest, stroking him all the while until I reached the trimmed pubic hairs that danced around the area I loved so much. Edward was always shaved for me, but the new growth that he hadn't taken care of yet turned me on more than I thought possible. I loved the smoothness of his skin, but the little bit of a tickle that his hair produced on my face as I hovered over it sent pleasure Goosebumps to trickle down my spine.

"I'm sorry Love; I can take care of that." He acknowledged.

"Don't you fuck'n dare!" I hissed as I hungrily nipped at the delicate little hairs, pulling on them with my teeth.

I was turning into a nympho and fuck it all, I loved it. I lowered myself down, Edward still on his knees as I finally placed the head of his cock at my lips, playfully licking and swirling my tongue all around teasing him to no return until his hips thrust toward my mouth craving the wetness and warmth I had to offer. I smiled a little before taking his girth as far into my mouth as I could, feeling the knob of his cock reaching the back of my throat. I swallowed as the walls of my esophagus closed around him tightly allowing him to feel just how far he was in my mouth.

"Oh Fuck Love!" He screamed out, something I rather enjoyed because normally it was me who was doing the screaming. The sound of his pleasure screams moistened my pussy and before I knew it Edward had got a whiff of my fragrance pulling his cock from my mouth against my wishes and pushed me down onto the bed. I watched as his teeth exposed themselves as he seductively stalked over my body on his hands and knees. His lips met my neck as he grazed his teeth gently across the crook allowing me to feel them as his lips made their way just under my jaw line forcing my body to arch.

Edward took advantage of my arching and placed his arm under my now bridge like back, pulling me in closer to his groin as he lifted me up slowly. I kept my head back, exposing my neck praying like hell that he would continue to assault it and I was rewarded as he sucked hard forcing my skin to enter in-between his teeth. He repeated his actions over and over again until my nipples stood erect begging for his attention. I watched as he stopped nibbling on my neck long enough to look down and notice how stiff they were just from his kissing.

He taunted me placing slow and steady kisses down my chest around the area that craved his attention so much with a teasing smile, until he placed his tongue flat onto my breast licking upwards until he connected with my nipple.

"Oh Fuck Edward!" I bellowed as he gave the other just as much attention.

Edward lingered down my body never leaving one inch of my flesh uncoated with his venom, nibbling on my sides as his cold hands gripped my hips.

"Kiss my lips." I breathed "Not my mouth, down here." I slid my fingers down to my folds as he placed himself off to the side of my body to watch me touch my self.

I ran two fingers up and down in-between my folds licking my lips suggestively until my fingers were glistening in my own built up juices and raised them to his waiting lips. Edward took my fingers into his mouth, his tongue lapping up every last drop, his lips wrapped around my fingers as his teeth lightly bit into my flesh. He stopped for a second afraid that he had hurt me, but it was much like a sowing needle prick. I pulled my finger out of his mouth sucking on it myself as it bleed into my mouth.

I watched as his mouth partly opened as his craving heightened. I took my fingers from my mouth looking at the little blood drop that pooled on the top and grazed my finger across his bottom lip as his eyes closed. When his mouth opened slightly I placed my finger in allowing him to taste my blood and juice flavored mix.

"God you taste do fuck'n good." He moaned as he couldn't take it anymore and quickly maneuvered himself in-between my thighs, spreading my lips as he leaned in and flicked my clit. I reached my arm down as I sought after his cock, Edward hissed out stopping me in my efforts.

"It is my turn to play." He whispered sending the awesome cool sensation his breath had to offer all over my slick folds. I moaned out as he reached up and caressed my breasts, running his thumb over my hard as hell nipples and down the rest of my body. He licked me running his tongue over my wet pussy, slowly at first, and then faster, working his tongue into the folds of my flesh, sucking on my labia and lapping up my juices until I could barely keep from screaming.

Edward took his long, lean fingers and slowly slid two into my pussy. I gasped when I felt him enter me and hungrily grinded his hand as he licked and sucked at my clit. I was almost there ready to take my own release as he withdrew all pleasure from my pussy. My hips were still thrusting searching for his tender touch when he reached up toward my face and placed his two fingers into my mouth.

I closed my eyes tight, my mouth opening and trembling as I sucked and wrapped my tongue around them wildly, my legs were shivering with unbearable pleasure.

"You taste good don't you?" He whispered as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"So fuck'n good." I mewled in delight.

I reached down placing my hand around his balls as I watched him hiss out. I continued to hold his dick as I guided him toward my opening, and slid him firmly and deeply into my pussy. Edward leaned over me as I reached around grabbing his ass, his hands on my waist as he began to fuck me hard the way I wanted.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! More!" I screamed. "I want you to make me cum!"

Edward moved his hips back and forth, his dick sliding in and out of me, as I continued to scream every time he plunged back into me. My walls were tight around his hard cock, the walls moving up and down in synchronization with his hard thrusts. The spring in my lower abdomen threatening to combust as I suddenly, stopped screaming and started to lose my breath. I gasped and whimpered all at once, as he continued to fuck me. My eyes squeezed shut, my body trembled and tensed as I dug my fingernails into his muscular ass, pulling him in closer as I felt my walls contract and my liquid gush.

"I'm coming! Oh my god, your cock feels so fucking good!" I yelled out in a long deep breath.

"Oh fuck Love!" Edward grunted out filling my small canal with his seed as I milked him of ever last drop he had to give.

My body twisted and turned slowly as the sensation slowly faded and laid back onto the bed, exhausted and spent. My breath slowly returned to me as I smiled and opened my eyes running my hand through Edward's hair on my chest. My body was glistening in my own sweat and when my heart had finally returned to a normal and steady pace, Edward removed himself from my body and lay beside me on the bed. My pussy all but cried out as he withdrew from her, but my heart wanted to feel his strong embrace.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it. Remember the reviews please, and the pictures on the site. Until next time FF….April**


	18. Chapter 18 The Descendent

**Chapter 18**

**The Descendent

* * *

**

**A/N: So I don't think I need to warn you about too much other then the sexual scene, but somehow I think most of you like them. :P Again I must thank my wonderful friend and beta Dee, for everything she does for me…you guys truly have no idea how much time and work she has put into my stories….you are truly super woman my friend. To all of you who continue to support me on this journey….I can only hope that I don't disappoint you all as the story unfolds. Thank you all for your continued support, emails and reviews, they make me smile even on bad day. To my wonderful and inspiring husband, you are my best friend, my love and my life, I'm truly blessed to have you…..On with it then…Happy reading all :)

* * *

**

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

To find out that Alice was a witch surprised me, I hadn't been in the company of a witch since eighteen eleven. Her name was Vivian Harris, who I was almost now positive was a descended of Alice's family. I had never told anyone that I had fallen in love with Vivian so many years ago, she was a beautiful and supple women, that knew of my existence who helped me hide for so many years, asking for nothing in return other then that I would always look after her family and their many talents for the rest of my days. This to me was a small price to pay with the town villagers seeking out Vampires and destroying them.

Vivian hid me in her cellar when the sun would rise, and help me fed when the sun would fall. I was a still a young Vampire at the time, around two hundred years old; around the same age as my son was now. I still had a lot to learn about my being and what was expected of me, and Vivian helped me with all of these things teaching me of our history. She was the one who inflamed my passion to understand all other beings and to continue on with my research after all these years.

She died protecting me, saving my life that cold summer night, when the villagers came knocking at her cottage door, with torches in their hands seeking bloodshed. She lead me out the back door and instructed me to search out Aro in Europe, to tell him that she had sent me and that he would understand all too well what had happened. I was reluctant to leave her side and begged her to come with me, but she only smiled placing her hand on the side of my face, telling me that I had a lot of life to live and now her time had come. She made me promise that I wouldn't forget the vow I had made to her and I never did. However I had never come into contact with one of her family members until now. I couldn't explain how I knew that Alice was a descended of Vivian's, I just knew and perhaps this was why I always liked her and welcomed her into our home. That when I first meet her when Abby brought her home to introduce her to us, I knew that she was special.

I ran into the bushes behind Vivian's house like the coward I was and sat there watching as she gracefully walked onto the front step, her long red hair billowing around her face as she threw her hands up into the air chanting some ancient spell. Her eyes were closed as the claps of thunder echoed off of the mountains. The village people stared at her in shock yelling out witch, burn the witch, when she opened her eyes she smiled menacingly and cast a spell on the villagers that they would all suffer the wrath of the plague. Vivian turned to me and her voice lingered all around me in the soft cold breeze of the wind telling me to run…to run now.

I sought out Aro, and he welcomed me into the Volturi with understanding arms, later I learned that the village was in fact doomed to suffer the wrath of the plague. I prayed that Vivian had survived and was only in hiding and when it was safe she would seek me out, but the days turned into months and then years. I was forced to give up all hope and come to the realization that she had sacrificed herself for the likes of me.

It was many years later that I had found Esme in London. She had taken me out of a dark period in my life. She was this beautiful human that I just couldn't keep my eyes off of. I courted her never revealing my being until we had stolen a few kisses and one thing had lead to another. I wasn't aware that my being could create life with a human, and when she gave me the news scared that he father would find out and she wanted me to do right by her. I was afraid of what our child would do to her, if she could even endure the child birth. I told her the truth of my being that day, she was shocked but more scared for our unborn child rather than herself, but she still wanted to be my wife, wanting to bring our child into this world the right way. I asked her father's permission of course and that following Saturday we were wed and wisped off to Forks where we could go into hiding and we could live by day rather than night fall. Nine months later our son was born after three days of a long and gruesome birth. Shortly after the birth of our son Esme asked me to change her so that she could live with me for all eternity, I obliged her wish and changed her. Edward was an entirely different story of course, but for however long it would take I would always try to make that up to him.

Alice had been Abby's friend for ten years and I had never smelt her out, but I just guessed that I had come accustomed to all scents over the last few years. Or perhaps it was because I had pretended to live like a human for far too long that I was losing some of my Vampire instincts, but whatever the case was, Alice needed my help now and I had promised Vivian that I would do just that.

Alice did as I instructed and came over to the house after she was done with school. I had taken this week off from the hospital telling them that Esme and I were going on a vacation. Between needing to feed, sleep and teaching Alice how to prepare for her ascending among many other challenges of her newly found talents, I would be wiped out and would be no use to anyone.

"Alright, now clear your mind Alice." I instructed as she sat in my leather chair in my study.

She closed her eyes as I reminded her to take in deep breaths.

"This isn't working Carlisle." She huffed reopening her eyes as she slapped her hands down onto her lap.

"Alice you first have to learn how to clear all thoughts from your brain. To rid yourself of impure thoughts, before we can continue." I acknowledged placing me hand onto her shoulder trying my best to reassure her.

"So I guess that's why Abby is here." She pointed in Abby's direction.

"Yes, if Abby can still read your mind then you have not cleared it enough." I confirmed.

"Shell we try again?" I questioned her as she nodded and re-closed her eyes.

"I can't hear her!" Abby shot out in excitement as Alice opened her eyes to look at me.

I smiled and told her that the first step was complete, and reassured her that she had done a great job. Alice was all but too excited to start learning her witchcraft, but I told her that spells come with experience and that I wanted her to be more prepared for her ascending right now, and then she could learn her craft afterwards.

Three days had past and with just four days left to teach her, I was afraid that she wouldn't be ready….she tried damn hard, but most witches had their whole lives to be taught properly on how to prepare for their ascending not a damn week.

"Alice, do you remember if your mother ever said anything, or did anything that might have been strange to you or that you thought was a little out there?" I questioned as she looked at me and smiled.

"Carlisle my mother only ever did weird things." She confirmed.

"We'll could you please enlighten us?" I smiled.

"Hum well, I guess that she use to tell me to think about a place that I loved and to always hang on to that. That's one thing I thought was always strange." She confirmed, letting out a profound breath as she chuckled slightly.

"Yes and what else? Come on Alice think a little bit harder." I pushed as I watched her wrap herself tightly with her own arms as she started to shed tears.

"She told me that, her spirit would always linger around me and that if I needed help just to ask her. I always feel that way, even though I have never told anyone. I probably sound stupid." She cried.

"No Alice that doesn't sound stupid. I think that's beautiful, but I want to know if there was anything at all that she told you to keep secret?" I pressed.

Alice looked down at the choker necklace that she was wearing and then back up at me. "Well there is this." She grabbed the small pendent that was attached to the ribbon, wrapped around her neck.

"It was my mother's and my grandmother's. The chain broke years ago and I put it on this piece of ribbon. My mother told me that it was a family air loom and that I should always keep it close to me, that I would understand its importance someday." She let it go as I watched it plop back onto her neck.

"I took it down to the pawn shop, one day asking how much they would give me for it, when our bills got higher and higher and they told me that it wasn't worth anything. It's just a piece of junk." She shrugged.

"Nothing else Alice, she never told you what importance it was?" I questioned as she cried a little, her tears threatening to spill as I placed my hand onto her shoulder telling her that it was alright.

"Really Carlisle, She didn't tell me anything else." She cried.

"Alright there has to be a book that she kept hidden all these years, away from you, from your father." I whispered out, walking back and forth across my study.

"A book what kind of book?" Alice chimed in as I stopped pacing back and forth.

"Well it would have been her spell book; it would be very old looking as it would have been passed from generation to generation." I confirmed.

"I know where it is. My mother showed me an old book years ago and told me where it was hidden. She made me promise that I would never tell anyone where it was and I plan to keep that promise Carlisle." She shot at me.

"I haven't seen it in years… my mother wasn't a well women and I thought that this book was just her crazy thoughts…..kinda like a diary or journal or whatever. I never had the courage to look at it afraid of what I would find in it." She bowed her head as she spoke about her mother's illness.

"Your mother wasn't losing her mind Alice; she was just special as you are special as we are all special." Abby chimed in.

"I'll go and get the book and come right back." Alice smiled placing her hand upon Abby's before exiting.

I told Abby that we still had so much to teach Alice, and that the truth was that I didn't think she was ready. When Abby asked me what would happen to Alice if she wasn't ready when she started to ascend, I looked her straight in the eyes and told her I never lied to her before and I couldn't start now. She realized that it was just that bad and gasped telling me that Alice would be ready that she would make sure of it. I told her that I hoped she was right, not just for Alice but for all of our sakes.

**Alice's Point Of View**

I rushed out of the Cullen house in seek of my mother's spell book in one hell of a hurry. I couldn't get out of that house fast enough. There was so much to take in, so much to understand and so much of my life that was kept hidden from me. I was sure that my father wasn't aware of the fact that my mother was a witch, because he would have been terrified of me, and with good damn reason. I would have never allowed him to beat on me the way he did for so many damn years.

I jumped into my jeep and speed out of that driveway like a damn race car driver, the little stones from my squealing tires pelted off of the wooden porch behind me. Once I felt safe driving all alone down the dark sway of the roads, the tears that had been threatening to spill earlier, finally poured out of me. I wanted everyone to think I was brave that I had taken my birthright by the horns so to speak, but the truth was I was scared shitless and I didn't want it. My mother was so sick all those years ago, the doctors told us that she had a mental issue, and that she was in fact losing her mind. Some days were better than others but at the end, my mother looked like she had aged over night, her hair turned white as snow…her face full of wrinkles….her body crippled up and feeble to the point that she was bed ridden. The doctors told us that her transformation was due to a deep depression and stress of the body…that it was quite possible that she had a nervous breakdown. It wasn't soon after that, that my mother left this world and now I knew that there was nothing wrong with my mother at all.

Carlisle said that if we abuse our power we aged rapidly and our life would end and I now knew that this is what had happened to my mother…but what had she used her powers for….on who….and why? I lied to Carlisle there were things that my mother talked about and did that I didn't share with him, mostly because my mother made me promise as she did with where the book was hidden. I always thought that I was just simply amusing her when she went on her little rants, but now knowing that everything was real, that my mother was normal…well as normal as she could be given the circumstances made me ashamed of myself that I always felt sorry for her and never took her seriously. The time that I wasted with my mother, throwing off her antics like it was just some crazy talking I could never get back and because of this; my tears rested upon my cheeks.

I could never get back all those years with my mother all those years that I cast her aside ashamed of her. I wish that we could go back to when I was twelve years old when I was just a child myself and my mother's antics were fun and full of imagination. But even still the children at school use to tease me about my out of the ordinary mother. I can't remember for the life of me if my mother was ever just normal or if she was always different.

My father was still at the hospital recovering and I hadn't been back to the house in weeks. As I parked the car and looked up at the dark house before me I hesitated, fumbling with my keys having flash backs of what had occurred. I took in a deep breath and excited dragging my tired ass feet behind me and when I reached the front door my hands were shaking as I fumbled with the lock. _Get it together Alice _I told myself as I stormed through the house, up the stairs and pulled down the trap door to the attic where all of my mother's belongings were stored away. Bags of her clothes, cedar chests of pictures and boxes of her other knickknacks where littered all along the walls of the attic. I stood there walking around opening boxes after boxes of her things, praying like hell that something would connect all the damn pieces for me, but it was all just insignificant things. I don't know what I was looking for in the slightest but I knew that I was trying to waste time before I sought out the inevitable.

I turned around my knees covered in dust as I walked over to the small little window and placed my hand on the bottom of the window frame pulling upwards with all my might. I was about to give up when the frame finally lifted and separated from the wall. I was able to place my hand inside the tiny opening pulling a few of the boards lose from the wall. I gasped when I noted the book staring me in the face, and was thrilled that it was still here where my mother had instructed so many years ago.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I listened in on Carlisle, Abby and Alice for the last three days. They didn't want me in the room, to make Alice more comfortable, which was understandable but that didn't mean that I couldn't ease drop in on what was going on. The problem was that Jasper was beside himself not knowing how to help make this easier on Alice and his thoughts were more dominant, with him being beside me waiting on her. When Alice left in a hurry Jasper followed closely behind, not wanting her to be alone, but not wanting to push his presence on her ether. I watched as he jetted off through the trees, before I heard the inner monologue of my very frightened girl.

"_I can't let her fail…I won't…..But…"_ Abby rambled on as her and my father exited his office.

I rushed to her side, asking how Alice did when my father mustard up a very large smile telling me that she did great. I knew too well what had happened in that room. Although my father truly thought she did well in the small amount of time she had, he didn't think that Alice would make the transformation and my girl was hurting like hell that she would lose the only friend she had in this world.

"Father you need to rest." I acknowledged his tired features and dark looking eyes.

"Yes son perhaps you are right, but Alice will be back and I can't rest now." He countered.

I nodded in understanding of his desire to help her, but he seemed different with Alice then he was with Abby, all most as though it was his fault that she was burdened with this gift. I stared at him trying to read his mind but he was singing and thinking about today's foot ball game, he was defiantly hiding something from me. I wasn't going to push the issue though whatever it was I knew that if my father needed my help he would seek it out. I had enough worries of my own where Abby was concerned, for starters Carlisle hadn't been helping Abby with her gifts in at least a month give or take and now wasn't the time to forget about the importance her gifts were. I watched as my father made his way into the kitchen and asked Abby if she would mind taking a night stroll with me. She eyed, laughing at my very old fashion remark and took my hand in hers as we strolled out onto the back patio into the cool night air.

I watched as she shivered, as her skin speckled with little goose bumps and ran back into the house to fetch a blanket, wrapped her up in it as she turned and smiled at me.

"What's this all about Edward?" She whispered well aware that I was up to something.

"I just wanted to talk in private for a little while, but in order to do that we need to get a little bit further from the house." I confirmed.

"Will we be back in time for when Alice returns?" She questioned as I nodded and flung her onto my back.

I needed to be alone with her away from all the chaos going on at the house, so that she herself could clear her mind of all negativity. I don't know for the life of me why I took her to the meadow where Bella and I had confessed our love for one another so many years ago, but that's where we ended up. It was dark and the flowers were all gone, but even in the moonlight it was breathtakingly beautiful. I watched as Abby gracefully strolled through the long grass with her arms extended as her finger tips grassed the small amount of dew on them, she turned around to face me smiling.

"It's beautiful Edward." Her voice was so full of awe that it made me regret bringing her here.

"This is where your mother and I came." I held my head in shame as the smile on her face grew bigger shocking me beyond relief; this was not the kind of reaction that I had expected from her.

"Oh Edward, I can picture how happy my mother must have been here….how happy you made her." She slowly walked toward me until her face was pressed up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly so completely awe stricken by her.

"I'm glad that you're not mad Love…we just needed an open and private space." I declared as she eyed me.

"Edward….I know that it's a rather strange situation….you and my mother, but I take comfort in knowing that she was loved and that you were apart of her life. I don't know much about her, but to know that she cherished this place with you….well it almost makes me feel that I now share in that beauty….that she is here with me." She smiled not understanding the reason why I had brought her here tonight.

"Abby this is not why I brought you here tonight." I whispered out feeling rather stupid that I had brought her here and that she thought it was me being all romantic in allowing her to peel off yet another layer of my past.

"It has been far too long since you and my father worked on your powers and I know that I have never tried to help you with them, but I would like to try starting tonight….if you will let me." I told the truth as she smiled in understanding and took a stand in the middle of the field.

"Alright Edward, but just remember…I promised that I wouldn't use my powers on you and here you are begging for me to." She chuckled; grinning.

I opened my mind allowing her presence to linger there for a while, but careful not to let the walls of the truth I knew about her being to escape the lock and key they were under. Abby walked over to me and placed my hand onto the side of her face telling me to watch what she saw in my brain. It was intriguing to say the least rows and rows of book scattered along my brain of information that I had gathered over the years. I watched as she giggled and ran around the large bookshelves that wove around like a maze, daring me to catch her. She took off at full sprint laughing as she ran, I laughed at her rather child like game of tag and took after her in a hurry. When I reached her she was in the middle of a long row of books, not moving as though she was frozen in time. I slowly walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"What is it Love?" I whispered into her hear as she pointed up at the little blue sign above the last book shelf. My eyes bulged as I read the contents of Bella Swan.

"Let's just get out of here." I all but chocked on my words as she slowly removed herself from my arms and walked toward the many books of my thoughts and feelings on Bella.

I watched as she picked through them running her finger along their binding until she grabbed a rather large book and opened it up reading some of its contents. I watched as her features never changed….watched as she just read one miserable word after the other until she placed her small hand over her mouth and looked up at me with her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Love…let's just get the hell out of here." I all but begged watching as she placed the book gently back into place and walked over to me bellowing into my shoulder.

"You were so broken Edward….when she left you…..still broken when I found you." She cried as I looked her in the eyes.

"Yes…but now that you have found me Love, I am no longer broken….I am whole." I confirmed as she smiled and placed a loving kiss onto my lips.

"Now can we please get the hell out of here?" I spat out as I watched her smile return.

Within seconds everything was back to normal, we were still standing in the meadow with my hand still on her face. Although she was stunningly beautiful in that moment and we had shared in the private thoughts of my brain, we still needed to work on more of her powers. Abby refused telling me that she wanted to get back to Alice, and that we could work on them another day. I pushed how important it was for her to understand her powers and she countered with that I too had to work on my own…even though I still had no damn idea what the hell they were.

I agreed to start again tomorrow and to work on my own when she chuckled wholeheartedly and took off through the woods. I scooped up the blanket she had tossed to the ground and took off behind her watching as she wove in and out of the trees. She was pure angelic in her own right, she looked as though she soared through them more than running and she was happy in that moment as was I. When I reached her she screamed loudly in anticipation of my grasp, and laughed as I placed her onto my back and ran with her. I knew how she loved the feel of the air on her face, how it reminded her of when she was a child and my father would do this with her, how free and happy she felt as the small particles of dew would graze her face. She acted as though this was life, this moment…cutting the air like butter to a hot knife, as if this was where she belonged in her own little world where no one could ever touch her.

When we reached a small little clearing a doe had stopped for a drink of water. The water was glistening from the moonlight, casting a stunning white glow across the surface. Abby whispered in my ear for me to stop so that she could get a better look at the beauty the world could produce. We sat on a tree stump taking in the miraculous beauty that Mother Nature had fashioned and watched as the rest of the doe's family came out into the clearing.

"Oh Edward….. it's so beautiful." She cooed.

Her eyes were wide as her small smile lit up her face. I could have cared less about the damn deer to me they were just a snack to hold me over until diner, but it was the features on her face that made me take in the beauty that was beside me. I leaned in slowly as she continued to stare at the scene as it unfolded before her very eyes and gently placed her hair off to the side with my hand, exposing the tender supple flesh of the delicate white silky skin of her neck.

Her eyes closed, her long lashes fluttered and her mouth opened as I lingered around the nape of her neck. This woman took every bad thing in my life and threw it away with something as simple as a smile. I leaned in hovering my lips around her ear lobe as my nose trailed down until I reached the crease were her shoulder and neck met and pressed my lips tenderly against her skin. I watched as her mouth parted and her breath escaped…watched as her head fell slightly off to the right wanting more and then suddenly the sky darkened and it started to rain.

Abby looked up at the sky her arms extended catching the fallen drops as her eyelashes fluttered like a beautiful butterfly. When she turned smiling at me her smile faded as she took in my sexually desired filled eyes. Her hair was soaked to the bone, a small droplet of water threatened to fall from her top lip and her white blouse was now see-through. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath that white silk blouse, her nipples stood erect, her breasts plump and screaming out to be worshiped. My cock got harder as I continued to stare at her glorious perfect round orbs.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, smelling the arousal between her legs as she moistened. There was nothing in this world that smelled as sweet and nothing that I craved more not even blood. She made no effort to stop me as my left hand wondered across her knee and rested. My mouth partly opened giving my teeth the room they now needed as I stood from the stump grabbing the blanket and extended my hand for her to take. When she did we made our way to a large oak tree and I placed the blanket on the ground allowing the cover of its large branches to shelters us from the pelting rain above.

She took my hand once more and gently lowered herself onto the blanket, lying gently on her back eyeing me as I stood there for a moment taking in the beautiful fundamental nature of her before taking my place next to her. I placed my hand onto the side of her face as I positioned a gentle kiss onto her plump lips. Abby wrapped her leg around my waist pulling me in tighter to her even though she was already trembling from the chilly cold rain. I slid my hand down her bare leg and back up cupping the underside of her knee and pulled her in closer grinding my pelvis into her.

Her hands feverishly rushed over the button of my jeans, pulling down the zipper and slipped her hand under the elastic of my boxers until she felt my girth in her hands. My hands eagerly ghosted up her leg until I reached the hem of her shorts. I pushed her back and let a hiss escape my trembling lust filled mouth as I watched her lay onto her back so that I could take them off. I hovered over her, positioning myself in-between her legs, looking down at her wet breasts and pulled her up into a sitting position. I reached down and grabbed the hem of her shit pulling the sopping wet material over her head, placing my hand around and on to the small of her back. Once she was completely raw in front of me I pulled her in close.

I could feel and hear her heart pounding as my fingers lingered down toward the button of her jean shorts. She lay back down onto her back as I slid her shorts down and off of her thighs; her small g-string panties kissed her curves in all the right places. I leaned down and took the small string that delicately touched over her right hip into my mouth, guiding them slowly down her lean legs until she was completely bare before me. She now sat with her legs apart, with her heart still pounding in anticipation. I swiftly pulled my shirt off and tossed it off to the side first and then my pants, returning to hover over her. My fingertips slid up and between her legs, as I continued to worship her with kisses until my hand was resting on the warmth of her pussy. Abby spread her thighs wider watching as my hand petted her beautiful kitty as my fingertips brushed along her slit.

"Edward I want to feel you." She whispered out.

I spread her lips without haste, running my fingers over her clit, down her inner lips until they connected with her wet tight little hole and pushed two fingers deep inside her. She moaned out in delight as her hands wound around in my hair pulling me toward her pussy. I pointed my tongue at just the right angle and began quickly flicking her clit until her head fell back and her body twitched in delight. I stopped my quick flicking movements and flattened my tongue, licking her slowly from bottom to top teasing her until her pussy dripped with need.

I slithered up her body, my fingers still inside her warm puss as I reached her breasts kissing and licking around the flesh, sucking her nipples into my mouth until she moaned opening her eyes in craving. Her fast movements forced my fingers to slid out of her as I stood on my knees, she bewitchingly moved toward me on her own knees and tucked her hair behind her ear as she eyed my chest and began to nibble at my ice cold skin, working her way down my body until she reached my cock.

She took my cock into her warm wet mouth, swirling her tongue around my knob as I watched her devour my entire beast. Her saliva dripped down my shaft as she continued to take my now throbbing thick cock down the back of her throat. I groaned as her actions quickened and reached down parting her slit with my fingers and pushed my fingers back into her. Abby pulled back from my cock a string of saliva lingered from the tip and her precious lips as she moaned out.

"Oh God….Edward." She whimpered out her orgasm.

"It's alright to scream Love no one can hear you. Let yourself go completely." I whispered in her ear as her pussy became wetter and tighter.

"Can I make love to you now?" I whispered out as her pussy throbbed in excitement.

"Yes…Oh…God…Edward….You better!" She cried out.

The sound of her pleasure screams…of her craving forced my eyes to close as I bit down on my lip in anticipation of the feel of her warm, wet, tight hole. I repositioned my hand at the small of her back gently placing her back down onto the blanket and lay on top of her. I placed my cock at her entrance and gently eased it against her now plump pussy lips. I watched as she closed her eyes as I entered her and slowly eased my way in until she was completely full, feeling every last inch of me. Slowly I pulled back moaning as I pushed all the way back in again feeling her wet wall contract, gripping onto my cock.

Abby reached around grabbing the meat of my ass as I thrust in and out of her. Soon her body began to squirm ready to have yet another release, I stopped and told her that I wanted to change places so that I could watch her make love to me, she was all to happy too oblige my request and took her straddling position on top, wasting no time at all to reinsert me into her. As she slid down my pole I gave her stunning full perfect tits some more attention, caressing and kneading them. I watched as her slick wet hair stuck to her breasts as they bounced up and down from her movements and thrust in and out of her following her pace.

"You're so fuck'n sexy!" I screamed out listening to my own voice echo through the trees.

She rather liked my remark and planted her hands flat on my chest digging her nails into my skin as her moaning increased.

"I fuck'n love you!" She screamed out so loud that the heavens could have heard her declaration of love.

I sat up quickly placing my hand behind her neck and pulled her into me forcing her lips to crash upon mine and stood with her still in my arms and her pussy still filled with my cock. I placed my hands onto her hips as her head fell back and moved her up and down off of my pulsating cock.

"Fuck'n scream….I want the whole world to know how good I make you feel!" I yelled.

"Fuck EDWARD!" She hollered.

In a rush I placed her back down onto the blanket, and positioned her onto her knees so that I could take her from behind. At this angle her pussy was unbelievably tighter and I moaned out in delight as she demanded that I thrust harder. My thrust forced her tits to slap together, her ass to slap and jiggle off of my pelvis as her knees slightly lifted from the ground from my forceful thrusts. My hands gripped her hips slamming her back as she whimpered gushing flood after flood of cum down my cock.

Her teeth were chattering from the cold, but as I went to withdrawal she warned me, "You better fuck'n not!" She growled out.

Her breathing was heavy, she was soaking wet form the rain and her pussy was dripping and aching from the cock bashing I had given her, but still she wanted more. I reached around finding and placing my hand back onto her clit vibrating my fingers across her pussy, sending more vibrations then a vibrator could have ever done and thrust hard back into her at a slow and steady pace.

"Fuck me!" She screamed as I grunted pounding her harder with each and every scream she shot out.

She thrust back so that our groins were meeting and swayed her hips back and forth causing my member to swell threatening to spill. "Oh Fuck Edward….your knob is so hard!" She bellowed at the feel of my swollen cock against her walls. She started to thrust harder and harder slamming herself into me and I fucked her hard like she wanted.

"Oh! My! God! EDWARD!" She screamed, sending her cum to cascade down my shaft keeping her hole well oiled as I slowly tried to stop, but she kept thrusting.

"Where do you want it Love?" I whimpered.

"I want you to cum in my pussy Edward…..Please!" She begged.

"I took my pill…I want to feel you deep inside me!" She bellowed as I hissed slapping her ass and thrust back into her.

I picked up my thrusting feeling her walls contract once more as she started to feel the sensations my cock was giving her again. She moaned hitting her climax quickly this time and as her last cries of pleasure escaped her lips my cock thickened and the hold was released sending my seed to gush streams of cum down her canal. Abby slid up and down on my pole as I continued to thrust and groan until a smaller squirt shoot into her sending the last bit of cum I had left…she had completely milked me dry.

We relaxed for a moment, until I pulled my limp cock out of her very messy pussy and retrieved our clothes. The rain had stopped now and the deer's gone, but the love that we shared in the woods would never be forgotten. Abby eyed me as I ventured my way to the little creak that the family of deer's were drinking from and picked up a small rock making my way back to her. I knew that it was the most childish thing to do but even though we would remember it forever I wanted something symbolic to make our place. I took the tinny stone and engraved our names into the base of that Oak tree finishing it off with forever and always.

I turned around watching as she smiled, fumbling with the buttons on her wet top and made her way over to me. "It's beautiful Edward…Thank you." She smiled taking my hand in hers as we stood there hand in hand looking at our names carved into the tree.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I knew that now was as good a time as any, to place the daunting question on Edward that I had wanted to ask. "Edward I have to ask you something." I started as he smiled looking from the tree and down at me taking in my stress filled features.

"You know that you can ask me anything Love." He whispered out as his smile now left his face.

"I need to go back to the orphanage and seek out Father Rollin….I need to know who those people where who saved my life so many years ago." My eyes squinted searching his face for understanding. He gently smiled placing his hand at the back of my neck, smiled, leaned in and kissed me.

"We will go just as soon as Alice ascends." He confirmed.

I smiled wholeheartedly that he understood my reasoning and that I was correct that he wouldn't have allowed me to go alone. Edward pulled me tight into his chest as my body started to shiver, wrapping me up in the blanket and told me that we better get back before Alice returned and I caught my death. It wasn't long before I was gliding through the wind again, soaring like a bird and back at the house.

Alice's Jeep was in fact back parked in our driveway, but she had only just returned herself. She was sitting in the jeep with her head on the steering wheel sobbing, I could hear her inner demons just as Edward could and he put me down on my own feet understanding that we needed to be alone. Edward made me promise that I wouldn't stay outside too long in my wet clothes and I promised watching as he entered the house and was out of sight.

I pulled the blanket around myself tightly, in fact I was fuck'n freezing but the little bit of agonizing chill I felt was nothing compared to the pain Alice was going through. Just before I reached the jeep I watched as Jasper swiftly ran back inside the house. I let a small chuckle escape my lips as I realized that Alice would never again be alone as was the situation with me.

I rapped softly on the driver's window grabbing her attention and watched as she wiped her tears away rolling down the window.

"I'll be right in." She smiled bravely, but I knew all too well how to pretend to be alright.

I walked around to the passenger side and hopped in closing the door behind me.

"Listen Alice, I know that I haven't always been there for you like I should have been. I know that I wasn't a great friend to you. A great friend would have known that your father was beating you….your suffering with your mother….I should have seen it and I should have been there for you they way that you deserved from me. I can't turn back time and change anything for you, but I can promise you that I will be here for you now…whatever you need." I gave my vow.

"You have always been a good friend to me Abby…Always. I'm just scared that's all…and all of this is making me realize that my mother wasn't what I thought she was…..she wasn't a freak." She cried.

I placed my arms around her in a loving hug, "Just remember that no matter what we are god made us and because we are god's children we are beautiful in his eyes." I smiled. "See no freaks here, just me." I laughed as she looked down at her lap revealing her mother's spell book to me.

"I never imagined in a million years that this is what it was. I haven't even opened it…I'm still afraid of what is in side." She confirmed.

I stepped out of the car and ran around to the driver's side door watching, her watch me wondering what the hell I was up to. When I opened the door I told her to place to book down and to follow me. She did as I asked locking the jeep as I took her hand and ran around back towing her along with me. I knew what she needed and as god as my witness I was going to deliver. I watched as Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward looked down at us from the glass windows above, Edward smiling of course knowing far too well what I was up too. I smiled back as we finally made our way to the back of the house.

"Alright Alice, are you ready?" I hollered out laughing as she eyed me and nodded taking my hand into hers.

"One….Two….Three!" I belted out as we jumped into the heated swimming pool clothes and all. She needed to feel human…normal…..like when we were kids running and jumping into her pool, trying to send secret message to each other through the water at the bottom of the pool.

When we reached the bottom she mumbled out "I wove Japer" I chuckled back yelling, "I wove Ebward." We laughed when we reached the top and of course Edward and Jasper were standing at the side of the pool with towels in hand.

Alice exited the pool first and as I started to venture over to the stairs, Edward jumped in the pool clothes and all covering my chest with the towel. I realized in that moment that I was still wearing my see-through white silk top. Jasper and Alice took it as an invite to carry on playing. Edward left in a flash leaving my towel wrapped around my body and as if there was more than two hands flailing around my body, Edward had returned dressing me in one of his black t-shits.

We continued splashing around acting as ordinary teens and as I looked up at the window I watched as Carlisle pulled Esme in close to his side smiling down at us. I smiled back up at them as the disappeared into the house and turned back to my friends and my love for a night filled with nothing but fun…..no worries…no danger….no threats…..no lessons…..just simply enjoying life.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter as usual, and the pictures. Remember the reviews readers, there almost better then sex in the rain :P I can't wait to read all of your reviews….Until next time F.F…..April**


	19. Chapter 19 Sentiment Of Love

**Chapter 19**

**Sentiment Of Love

* * *

**

**A/N: Not to much to stress about here other then the sexual content of course :) I need to acknowledge and thank Dee as always with her fine editing skills and My husband of course for just simply being him…..to all of you….well you all simply continue to amaze me….Thank you so much everyone for everything…thanks for sharing with you friends and families, reviews, emails. I do love writing this story and I'm thrilled beyond belief that I'm not alone in it! So yeah that's it :) Happy reading all….April

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

Last night's pool party had wiped me out far too much and it had been far too long since I let myself live. I was lying in bed warm, comfortable, happy and well rested when I stretched. My eyes hadn't even opened when I felt the cool sensation of Edward's hand linger at the side of my face.

"It's time to get up Love." He whispered softly.

I grinned and stretched again before even opening my eyes. I didn't want to get the hell out of bed, the small amount of energy that I had last night no longer existed due to yesterdays affairs. I pouted and rolled over onto my side, pulling the blankets over my head as I heard Edward chuckle lightly, tugging at the sheets.

"If you don't want to go to school, that's fine with me." He laughed wholeheartedly before I huffed out in defeat slapping my arms at my sides, bringing the blankets down with them.

There was nothing in the world that I wanted more than to stay in bed with Edward allowing him to teach me a few lessons of his own, but reality was ringing in my ears. I all but begged Edward every damn day to suffer through the grueling task of school with me or begged Mr. Timmons on a daily bases to help keep my lazy ass in school and now wasn't the time to give in to my fatigued body. I laid in bed just a little bit longer wanting to feel the security that Edward's arms had to offer when I came to the very daunting realization that Alice's ascending was just forty eight hours away. I knew she wasn't ready as well as everyone else and now wasn't the damn time to be procrastinating in bed. I flung the covers off of myself and with a sudden burst of newly found energy I ran down the hall like a mad woman searching for the bathroom.

When I had finished showering, I stood in front of the mirror brushing my teeth thinking about how nice it must have been to be a Vampire; I would have been ready within a matter minutes. I huffed, thinking about the time I could have stayed in bed resting, making love to Edward and still have the damn time to get ready. Vampires had it good, not only could they live forever, but the time they had where…nothing was rushed….nothing was urgent….no deadlines…no worries.

"You forgot….nothing but time wallowing…..wondering…..overly thinking…..deadly cravings…..heightened sensitivity…overly protective…." Edward spat out chuckling in the doorway of the bathroom as I rolled my eyes.

"Always the downer….why do you have to go and rain on my parade?" I chuckled slurping on my toothbrush as I spit the rest in the sink.

"You're always so quick to toss aside who you are and to become something that you're not!" He verified as I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Are you telling me that you never thought about becoming human again?" I spat ready to remind him about the smile he had after drinking from me not too long ago.

"I was born human so that's different." He smirked.

"No correction you were born a day walker and requested that Carlisle change you….That's all I want Edward…..To just be with you forever." I tested the waters.

"No! You know why I can't do that. My father took a rather large risk with me, he could have taken my life and for that I won't do it!" He shot back irritated that I had even asked.

I understood why he didn't want to do it. I even understood the reason why Carlisle didn't want to damn well do it but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that they were all too willing to change Bella so quickly. Why the hell did she…get all the damn privileges and I got nothing but hand me downs? She got to be with Edward first….she got to get married and have a family…..she got to go to College and live a normal everyday life…Why the hell couldn't I do that? Why couldn't I have a mother who gave two shits…..who loved me…who cared enough about me to seek me out on her own or at the very least place me into care herself, rather than to send someone else in her stay? I hoped that wherever she was that she was proud of herself for sending two innocent people to die that night in Europe so that I could be protected. The least she could have done was to go herself then at least I would have known that she actually did love me.

"Stop!" Edward hollered out sternly as he tugged at my arms.

"Your mother loved you and she did what she had to so that she could protect you and you damn well know it!" He shot out at me as I twisted in his arms yelling at him to let me go.

I was so damn tired of everyone expecting something from me, I was only human for fuck sakes and I could only handle so damn much. My only friend was about to ascend and we all had no damn idea what this meant at all let alone the fact that she wasn't ready and if Carlisle's accusations were right I would no longer have my friend in less than forty eight hours…correction…..forty six hours. I felt like time was running out and no matter how hard I tried to grasp at even so much as ten minutes it always seemed more like four.

I stormed off out of the bathroom in seek of some clothing leaving Edward in there with his own miserable thoughts. I had enough to deal with in my own head that I couldn't deal with his feelings on wanting to protect my mother's damn virtue. Today wasn't a day that I wanted him to correct me, instruct me on what to do or to deny me anything. All I needed from him was a little God damn understanding that was it nothing more nothing less. I knew that I sounded like a spoiled little brat rather than a mature adult, but I was damn well entitled. I felt like no one in the world could possible understand me or my life for that matter….not even Edward. I had come to the very realization that Edward didn't really know me at all, we had spent a good part of three months getting to know one another sexually and intimately, but he had no idea who I was or what I wanted in my life before he had entered it. I was just so awe stricken and lust ridden when I first laid eyes on him that everything else that was going on in my life I had forgotten about. I forgot who mattered, such as Alice….The Farm….. Who I was and what I wanted out of this life. All the dramatics that were going on took the only sense of normalcy that I had out of my life and I damn well wanted it back. It was time to start getting back to everyday normal life once Alice had made it through her ascending.

"That's not a bad idea." Edward whispered.

I turned abruptly around, fiddling with my shirt as his soft voice startled me. I should have been furious that he was in my head or at the very least embarrassed that he had heard my obscene ramblings but I was so taken back by his beauty that I was just so damn utterly speechless. He stood in the doorway of his bedroom with his arms gently grazing the wooden frame, his head slightly hung as he eyed me through his long thick eye lashes. His lips were tender and plump even with the small agonizing frown placed upon them.

"What's not a bad idea?" I managed to choke out.

"Getting back into a routine." He confirmed as I nodded and continued to get dressed.

"Abby, I know you better than you think I do. I know the desire you have to save your loved ones….to want eternal bliss…..to be with me forever, but you have to understand that I love you enough to be leery." He whispered.

I slowly turned my head around to address him properly and when I did the look on his face almost broke my heart. He knew what I wanted what I desired more so then I and I was foolish to think otherwise. He too had been through a similar situation with Bella and I was so cold to think that he was ignorant where my emotions were concerned. His face was twisted up in pain as he eyed me waiting for me to answer him and with a quick jerk I was running across the room until I planted myself in his arms.

"I love you too Edward and I'm so sorry, I'm just beside myself….I don't know what I can do to help Alice…to help Jasper…to…." I cried as he lifted my chin in his hand.

"Don't think for one second that I haven't looked into changing you….that I don't want you by my side….Because I do…I want that more than anything in this world….If there is a way…..I will do it." He confirmed.

I smiled fully and I couldn't stop it from spreading. I knew that this wasn't a time to smile or laugh and it wasn't even that I had gotten my own damn way….it was the fact that Edward generally wanted to be with me for all eternity and I was blown away that he had even looked into it and was continuing his research to see if it was at all possible. To know that someone loved me this much took my very breath away. I didn't desire his patience, his love or his understanding for that matter but for whatever the reason I had it and I was over the moon grateful for it.

After our little misunderstood fight we headed for school. The entire car ride we drove in complete silence and it was just what we both needed. Edward held onto my hand as he steered the car with the other and I closed my eyes taking in the hot raise of the sun pouring through the front windshield. It was moments like this that I cherished, moments where all I could hear was the roar of the engine, the feel of the hot sun on my face and the cool touch of my love's hand in mine. There was simply nothing in this world that could compare to the calm current that was submerging into every crevice of my body.

Arriving at school yet again was not something that was on the top of my to-do-list, but it was necessary. We walked hand in hand from the car as I watched everyone looking at me strangely whispering to each other once more. I had shut my brain off something that came all too natural to me when I came to this place, but when I looked up at Edward and saw him smiling I knew that he was listening in on their thoughts.

"What is going on Edward?" I whispered leaning into him.

"Alice is up to her old tricks again." He smirked.

I had no damn idea what the hell he was jabbering on about but I knew that if Alice was behind it that I wasn't going to like it at all. When we entered into the halls they were in utter chaos, people were running around yelling and pushing just like the other day when I was knocked to the damn floor. I cradled into Edward's side as he chuckled out wholeheartedly by my fear but I didn't care. I was just damn grateful that I had him here with me today to protect me from all these crazy people. _And here I thought my world was crazy and chaotic. _

When we had arrived at my locker there were hundreds of students all hovering around, one even congratulated me and wished me luck as they passed by. I looked up at Edward in confusion as he continued to do nothing but fuck'n smile. I managed to push my way through the sea of endless hovering people no thanks to Edward I might add; when I spotted the worst possible thing Alice could have ever done to me. There on my locker was a large poster of me with black bold print spelling out _Vote Abby Cullen For Your Council today!_ I nearly passed the hell out when I saw it and if it wasn't for Edward's speedy recovery I would have been face first on the damn cement floor beneath me.

"Just what the hell does she think she's doing?" I screamed out ripping down the damn poster and shoved it into my locker quickly hoping like hell that I had nipped this little unwise plan of Alice's before it had gone way too far.

"What's wrong with it? It's a beautiful picture of you Love." Edward spoke adoringly pulling the damn poster from my locker, trying to straighten out the wrinkles as he placed it back onto the locker next to mine.

"What's wrong with it Edward? Really are you losing all your senses? Rosalie, that's what's wrong with it!" I grunted ripping the damn thing from his hands and threw it back into my locker slamming the door.

We were heading to class as I covered my face with my hands when I felt him tug my arm and gently stopped me from practically running down the hall in embarrassment.

"I don't understand…what does Rosalie have to do with it?" He questioned.

"Rosalie is running for council…No one else has ever tried to run against her for anything! Not even prom queen back in high school…She hates me already Edward…Now this! For God sakes can I not just have one damn day where there is no damn drama?" I huffed as the tears started to well in my eyes.

"Abby you shouldn't be afraid of Rosalie, she is more afraid of you then you are of her." He confirmed.

"Nice Edward! I'm not a child so please don't talk to me like one!" I hollered ready to storm off when he tugged me back into his side.

"Then stop acting like one." He whispered.

I was all but ready to smack the shit out of him when my attentions were momentarily set on someone else.

"Alice just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat out at her through my teeth as she approached.

"Well I figure if I die tomorrow then I want to make sure that I did something right by you." She shrugged.

I was taken off guard that she thought she was going to die and then snapped back into reality,

"So you thought that you would help me get on student council!" I huffed.

"You deserve it more than she does Abby and you know it. Look at what you have done for this city and I ask you what the hell has she done? Nothing! So why should she win it? You're just as beautiful as she is and you have way more brains in your damn head that's for sure….so fuck'n sue me if I thought my best friend was more worthy of the title." She yelled back.

I glared at her as she finished but I damn well couldn't hate her for loving me this much.

"I don't understand what has Abby done for this City?" Edward chimed in.

"Abby is the soul founder of the Green Love Club." She answered back. Now wasn't the damn time for Edward to take up an interest in my after school activities.

"Green Love Club?" Edward questioned smiling down at me.

"Yep back in high school Abby created it and has continued to keep it going, although she has been absent for a while leaving Angela in her stay. I'm surprised that she hasn't told you about it Edward." She addressed him.

"No she hasn't….what does this club do exactly?" He asked as he looked from me back to Alice.

She went off telling him that I wanted to help the less fortunate and had this idea why not save the world from global warming in the process. How I decided that just by recycling tin cans that I could buy food for the needy and help save the environment in the process. I watched as Edward and Alice walked in front of me heading towards our class talking about me like I wasn't even there and how Alice rambled on making me sound like a damn saint when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"So you think that you can beat me?" Rosalie shot out.

"I had no idea Rose…This was all Alice's doing….I don't even want to be on the council." I confirmed.

"You didn't answer my question….Do you think you can beat me?" She asked with a hint of a damn smile on her face.

I looked around and noticed that everyone had momentarily stopped whatever the hell it was that they were all doing and now currently had their attention on us. My face flushed red, not from embarrassment but from damn rage.

"Yeah…As a matter of fact…I do!" I hollered whipping my wrist from her firm grasp.

"Is that so?" She laughed.

"That's right!" I huffed.

We were now chest to chest as she breathed down at me, even standing this close to her I looked like a little child but I was tired as hell of her immature torment. Today was the day that she had pushed me too damn far and she was about to acknowledge her unfortunate mistake.

"Back the fuck off!" I screamed as the crowd of on lookers gasped.

"Oh and who's going to make me….. You?" She shot back poking me in the shoulder with her finger.

That was it no more was Rosalie going to push me around; I'm all for love but sometimes some people just needed to be taught a damn lesson. I had put up with Rosalie's childish antics ever since middle school and I could no longer go through every day worried about what she had up her sleeve next. With one swift no holds bar my open hand connected with the side of her face. Her long blonde hair whipped around her face as the forceful blow from my slap forced her head to fall off to the side.

"You little bitch!" She screamed out holding onto the now swollen and red side of her face.

I was all prepared for her to leap at me but to my surprise she just stood there holding onto her cheek in shock.

"That's right! Touch me again and find out what happens next." I huffed.

As I turned around I spotted Edward and Alice, Edward was not smiling but the smile and thumbs up on Alice's face was all I needed to shyly bow my head and grin. I felt fantastic that I had faced up to my demon and never again would I allow her to just walk all over me.

"Oh were not finished!" I heard Rosalie scream from behind me and before I could turn around she had tackled me sending me to spiral towards the ground.

We were kicking and squirming around each other when I spotted Emmett heading in our direction. I was forced to watch as he went to kick me and then as if my prayers were answered Edward was standing in front of him giving him a warning.

"Do it and find out what happens." He warned.

It all happened so damn fast that I didn't have time to think about my actions and damn Rosalie was sure giving me everything she had. I managed to position myself on top of her straddling her waist and pulled my arm back gaining as much of a swing as I could muster and connected. She cried out as my fist hit her face and swiftly covered her bleeding nose. I looked over at Edward promptly the moment I saw the blood and he was in fact very uncomfortable. I jumped up suddenly and made my way towards him, placing myself at his side and as we headed down the hall the students went crazy cheering my name. Edward smiled down at me and tugged me in tighter to his side, proud as ever as Alice followed closely behind waving her hands up into the air encouraging them all to continue on with their chanting.

The rest of the day people were coming up to me telling me that I had their vote. Edward couldn't get the perma grin off of his damn face the entire day and I have to admit that I sort of liked that he took pride in me being his girlfriend. I wasn't proud of my actions however but I was proud that I was no longer afraid of Rosalie Hale.

**Edward's Point Of View**

The day had started off all wrong and I was miserable in knowing that Abby didn't understand the meaning of my words. I have to admit that I was thrilled that Alice had concocted this little student council plan. Abby sure needed a little boast of self confidence and if this wasn't the way to do it then I don't know what was. I knew that Abby would have reacted the way that she did because she always felt unworthy of everything in her life including me which was ridiculous because she deserved better then what her life had to offer…Even me. What I wasn't expecting was the fight between her and Rosalie. I was ready to stop it before it even began but as I ventured over Alice softly cupped my arm and shook her head no. I realized in that moment that this was something that Abby had to get off of her chest…something that she needed to do in order to let this part of her life finally rest. It wasn't until Emmett had tried to kick her that I intervened stifling him in his efforts.

The rest of the day I watched as people finally really took notice of Abby and smiled that she had come out of her shell and blossomed into this beautiful sociable butterfly. I knew that it was wrong that it was all so superficial but I couldn't deny the thrill that it gave me knowing that they no longer looked at her as a freak…that they were finally in awe of her the way that I was…the way that they should have been.

When school had finally come to an end and we were able to leave we drove Alice to the hospital so that she could check in on her father. We waited in the waiting room for her to return and when she had she gave us the good news that her father was being released and that he could go home tomorrow. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know that this moment was a bitter sweet one. Although her father was coming home and she was happy this also meant that she had to leave Jasper's farm and return home to care for her father.

We drove Alice back to the farm and waited until Jasper rose before leaving post haste. I watched as Jasper eyed us wondering what the hell was going on when I tugged Abby out the front door. This was not a moment that I wanted to ruin with my presence as I knew that Alice just wanted to be alone with Jasper one last time and I couldn't deny them even one minute with our lingering presence. I also knew that Carlisle wasn't going to like that Alice wouldn't be returning back to the house for her lessons tonight with her ascending drawing close but I just couldn't push myself to force her from Jasper's arms knowing that if it was me and my life was at stake that all I would have wanted in my last few hours was to spend it with my love.

"Although I think that what you just did in there was terribly romantic…you know that she has to prepare for tomorrow." Abby shot out reading my thoughts.

"Let's just give them tonight." I smiled as Abby strolled back into the house towing me along with her.

"Alice….Jasper!" She hollered and when we made it to the living room entrance Alice screech.

Abby covered her eyes and apologized for the intrusion and all I could do was bust out laughing. We had in fact caught them in the act and Alice was pissed as hell yelling at us to get the hell out as she desperately tried to cover herself. Jasper was bear assed and could have cared less that he was exposed. He chuckled along with me as Abby turned grabbing my hand tugging me towards the front door.

"Be at the house no later than nine!" Abby hollered back as her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Why the hell didn't Jasper hear us coming?" She shot out completely embarrassed.

"Oh he knew but he wasn't about to stop for us." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and got back into the car.

Abby was always a realist while I was the dreamer and that my friend was how we worked so damn well together. I loved that she was such a strong minded woman and how she never gave the hell up even though she had wanted to so many times. She just pushed herself to the point of no return and then pushed even harder grasping onto whatever the hell she could to keep herself well grounded. I envied her for that because I had given up never caring for anything not even myself and here she was teaching me how to care, how to be patient and how to love again. Even in her darkest hours of wanting nothing more than to be someone else just for a day she was still awe inspiring. She had been through so much in her short twenty years and I myself had never gone through as much as her in all of my existence.

I watched as her face still had the slightest hint of red painted across her checks as we made our way onto the highway heading home to Forks. Her thoughts were fascinating she was more embarrassed for Alice then she was for herself but what made me laugh was that she was comparing Jasper and I in size agreeing with herself that mine was bigger.

"What?" She smirked biting on her lip.

"Mine is bigger is it?" I grinned quickly looking at her and then back towards the road.

"Yes." She chuckled and looked out the window in embarrassment.

It wasn't long after that, that she shut her thoughts off completely. I was a little disappointed that she had because I was fascinated to find out what else she was comparing. It had been so long since I heard her even so much as think about something else other than her problems…our problems…everyone's damn problems that it was a breath of fresh air. She was starting to relax when we pulled onto the laneway and I was too thrilled that at least the day had taken a positive spin. I knew that once we ventured into that damn house without Alice that my father would be disappointed in us and this newly found calm aura that Abby was currently sporting would be all but gone, so I decided that we weren't going home just yet.

I pulled the car around in one hell of a hurry and smiled as I watched Abby's eyes shoot open wide in shock. Her hands were clutching the dashboard and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that her breathing had all but disappeared.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"What?" She whispered out dryly.

"Are you alright?" I breathed turning to look at her.

"Yes, where are we going?" She questioned.

"I want to take you somewhere first before we go home." I confirmed.

Abby was silent as we ventured further down the back roads. I hadn't been this far down the dirt road from our house for a good part of thirty years, well before Bella. Once I reached the familiar clearing I smiled brilliantly at the memory of this place. I pulled the car into an open area that overlooked the calm current below. It was absolutely breath taking under the light of the stars and moon.

"Where are we Edward?" She whispered.

I turned to look at her and when I did my efforts tonight of wanting to keep her calm was well rewarded. Her face was a soft pale color of blue in contrast to the moon light….her lips pulled back into the most stunning smile and her eyes partly closed as her grin reached the rest of her face. For once in my life I had done something worth smiling about…I had gained the love of a beautiful woman and I somehow continued to make her smile.

"Well we're over looking La Push without crossing the treaty line." I confirmed.

"I used to come here so many years ago….alone…in my miserable thoughts as you called them and this place used to calm my nerves. I guess it made me sad in knowing that I was the only person in the world that understood its beauty." I paused turning to look at her.

"Now it reminds me of the way I see you." I whispered.

Abby's eyes started to water as she leaned in for a kiss

When her lips found mine I slid my left hand up the smooth expanse of her back and then further up tangling it through her hair, my fingers were fisting in need for her to be closer. I pulled back restraining myself from taking her in fear that I would ruin the moment and pulled her back against the hard winteriness of my chest as my lips drew trails of fire and ice up and down the curve of her long neck until I gently withdrew kissing her once on the forehead. Her breathing had inclined her arousal a dominant smell drawn-out in the air, but still I couldn't set in motion the sexual yearning I had for her. I couldn't allow myself to take what I craved, I required her to approve for fear that I push her too hard in my sexual vampire lust.

"Edward what's wrong?" She breathed, "Don't you want to touch me?" She whispered.

"Love it's not lack of desire that keeps me from touching you." I confirmed looking her deep in the eyes.

"Then what is it Edward?" She questioned shyly.

"I just don't want you to think that this is all I want from you." I breathed pulling away from her as I sat up erect in my seat.

When I felt the softness of her hand touch my shoulder I turned slowly to address her and when I did her smile had faded.

"I know that I can be overbearing at times and a whinny child but even in all of my frustrations I don't think that you just want me for sex Edward." She confirmed.

"I know that my thoughts earlier today may have made you think that but it wasn't about sex it was about how much we really know about one another and if it takes me the rest of my life to know who you are or for you to know who I am then so be it." She stressed.

"I love you Edward and I love how you show me how much you love me….so please won't you please show me….let me feel it." She whispered leaning in.

Her words dribbled like honey into the shell of my ear as I noted the pale blue silk top that gently ghosted her curves to perfection. The top three buttons were undone exposing the tender flesh of her cleavage that had been screaming at me all damn day making it hard for my eyes to make the journey northward again. Her heart pumped faster as I eyed up her breasts and when I worked up enough will power to remove my eyes from her mounds I was rewarded with the treat that was her face….it was more then I could resist. I knew that I was grinning by the time I had taken in her long chocolate hair into an upsweep, her prefect crimson pout and finally the stunning emerald green eyes that where currently undressing me.

The soft glow of her skin from the moon was enough to draw me up and out of my seat leaning inwards toward her.

"You look beautiful tonight." I said softly grazing my thumb across her dominant cheek bone.

"So why are you not touching me?" She whispered eyes closed.

Her response had rocked me and when her eyes opened I was lost in them. I had seen something amazing in her eyes the very first time I had meet her, but tonight they convinced me that she was the one….the very one I had been waiting for in all of my existence and somehow she seemed destined for me as well. Even though she and I had imprinted on one another I still had questioned whether or not she would stay by-my-side but tonight there was no longer the fear of her departure….the fear that she would wake up one day and no longer wish to be a part of my life. Yet I still pulled away from her moving too quickly as if she was a doe that I might send running into the night if I let her see the pure hungry desire in my eyes. This was a part that came with my being and I no longer wanted her to feel that I was just lust ridden….I wanted her to know that I was very much in love with her.

Abby was unable to stop herself from touching me and leaned in so that she was as close as the consol would allow her to be. The way she fit against me would have made my dead heart sing to life once more. My right hand came around and rested low on her stomach as I pulled her back against my chest with the hardness of my fingers and started to slowly slither up towards her breast. The nipple stood erect as I neared and like a homeless man begging for change on a street corner I strummed my thumb across her pert little nipple until I cupped its fullness.

"I want to be sure you that you won't run from my hunger…That you know how much I love you… I want to be the source of your screams... The reason you tremble... The last one to fill you every night before you dream…..so that you might dream of me." I whispered.

"Please Edward." She begged pressing back against me.

There was no shame in her begging. She had only ever shown her love to me before, but she was no longer a stranger to sex I had made sure of that. The feel of a hard cock driving her up and over the edge was as close to heaven as she'd ever been. I snuck under the lacy bra, caressing the skin and found a place she didn't even know existed.

"My God Edward….Please I need to feel you." She whispered out her begging.

At her salutary words I gave into her begging and within seconds I had escaped my seat, retrieving her from her own and placed her gently into the back seat. I pressed her forward against the window as I brought my hand down cupping her delicious ass giving it a firm grasp. Her answering wiggle and longing gasp had my cock twitching against the zipper of my jeans but I wasn't quite ready yet. My hand drifted down her thigh to seek out admittance under her skirt as I drew my middle finger over the damp crease of her panties before grabbing hold of them and ripping the scrap of lace from her body.

As I slid one of my long lean fingers against her wet folds her pussy pulsed below the pad anticipating its entrance and when I did I moaned at the sound she made tangling my hand once more in her soft long locks. After a few minutes of her desired finger fuck I released her hair and made fast work on my jeans and returned placing my hands on her hips as I pulled her down closer to me.

"More Edward!" She shot out a profound breath.

I reinserted my finger this time replacing one with two and watched her hips roll as my fingers danced around inside her. Not being able to wait any longer for the wet and tightness of her pussy I drew my hand away taking hold of my cock as I pressed it over her swollen clit, drawing the tip threw her juices. When I reached her tight little hole I inserted myself into her wanting pussy and pressed my hard slick cock into the tightest hole I had ever experienced.

She moaned out as I entered all but the first ring and all the worried thoughts I had earlier had disappeared. Her moaning encouragement was all I needed to drive my hard cock as deep into her canal that it would allow me to. She went off like a firecracker in my arms and if it wasn't for the fact that I had her pinned between my body and the black leather seat she would have turned on me taking what she wanted. I thrust in and out riding the flight that was her prefect body and as her light muffled moans turned into pleasure screams I pulled her up close so that I could capture her lips in silence.

My tongue lodged deep within her mouth, wounding around hers seeking out all her secrets all her dark needs. I was continuing to claim her with my mouth as my hands found her hips once more pulling her closer to me lifting her slender body as she wrapped her legs around me. I was lost in the beauty of the women before me, taking in her tussled hair, her plump mouth and her sex driven eyes and managed to lift my trembling hands to the buttons on her top slowly opening one at a time until her breast were finally fully exposed before me. My hands and mouth work their magic over her once more before I thrust in and out of her again.

Her back tapped slightly off of the front seat as my thrust became more urgent. I pulled my lips from her mouth long enough so that I could follow the creamy path of her pale skin, kissing and licking my way down until I could nibble and suck at her firm breast. My hands roamed the smooth skin of her stomach, while I continued to cup and tease her full perfect orbs, before redirecting my mouth to slid down the curve of her sides.

Once my hands reached the back of her thighs I lifted her off of me by her knees. She whimpered out her protest but once her pussy was exposed before my face she completely let herself go giving into my request to taste her and placed her tender full pussy lips against my mouth.

"Oh! God!" She mewled.

Her cries were driving me mad pushing me over the edge in desire. I vibrated my tongue in a wave like motion over her clit…hard…and fast the way she liked it until her screams echoed through the car.

"You're so fuck'n beautiful." I murmured releasing my hold on her legs only to take another.

I laid her back down onto the seat pulling her closer to me and back onto my throbbing cock. The sound she made had me kissing her neck as if I could force her to scream it out of her. I started to thrust in and out in a slow and steady rhythm as I felt her ankles locking behind my back hungry for me to produce her release. I smiled and held onto my loves ankles preparing her for her wish as I bucked into her hard. Deeper and faster I slammed into her tight little wet box, my teeth closing in on her pert nipple as my arm slid under Abby's arched back lifting her from the leather seat. I pulled her up once more so that she could bounce on my shaft; I loved the way her tits bounced in front of my face.

I leaned back onto the back of the seat allowing her to have her way with me. Her long nails dug into my chest as I heard the piercing sounds of someone running their fingernails along a chalk board. Her eyes opened in understanding that she couldn't tear my skin and damn it if that didn't make her want to try harder. Her bright dark purple nails scrapped along my chest as well as my back as she feverishly planted my mouth with hungry kisses. I roared out in complete ecstasy as she bounced up and down on my shaft allowing herself to immerse in the edge of where reality and fantasy emerged.

I watched as her head flew back….felt as her walls tightened beyond belief and as the first gush of warm juices washed over my cock and onto my groin.

"Oh! Edward!" She moaned out her release as I flipped her over onto her back.

She was trembling is pure delight as I continued to thrust in and out.

"You're cock is getting harder….Oh! You're knob is thickening!" She cried ready to have another.

"Cum with me Love." I whispered into her ear.

"I want to feel us combine." I watched as her mouth parted and her eyes close shut.

A few more thrust and I told her to open her eyes wanting nothing more than to look deep within them as I spilled my seed into her.

"Oh! Abby…I love you!" I cried holding myself back from shooting everything I had.

"Tell me when you're going to cum love." I whimpered.

"Now! Edward….I'm going to Oh!" She cried as I felt the last wave of her hot juices spill out of her.

"Oh! Abby." I grunted sending every single drop to envelop her entire pussy.

I watched as her body fell back until her head rested gently onto the soft leather like the first snow fall on a lazy cold day, listening to her heart slow in my ears.

"Will you be with me forever?" I whispered softly my fingers slowly making a pathway threw her dark wet hair as they cascaded down her shoulder, when she snuggled against my chest.

"Yes." She whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear it for the night noises.

"Say it again?" I asked in a smile.

"Yes Edward Forever.

**Abby's Point Of View**

Laying there feeling the cold from outside and the frostiness of Edward's arms forced my teeth to chatter interrupting our embrace and as much as it pained me to pull myself from his arms we needed to get back to the house so that I could make sure that Alice had arrived like I had requested. I knew that she wanted to be with Jasper and to forget the whole damn thing….this I knew far too well but there was work to be done and we had procrastinated for far too long, time was running out. We had less than thirty hours to make this all work. I wasn't about to let my only friend throw her life away, like it was nothing.

"Edward it's time to go back." I confirmed taking in his smile.

"Yes I suppose you're right." He nodded handing me my top and helped me back into my seat before taking his own.

Before I knew it we were heading down slick wetness of the road from the rain pouring down outside and made it back to the house in no time. As we entered onto the long lane I noted Alice's Jeep and smiled that she had taken my warning seriously. When we entered Carlisle was pinching his index finger and thumb over his nose with an aggravating look on his face.

"One more time Alice….we have to get it right." He scolded when they all turned and took in our presence lingering at the front door.

"Where the hell have you two been? This is not the time to go off gallivanting there is work to be done!" Carlisle hollered out at us.

We apologized and took our place next to him. Carlisle looked so miserable and out of sorts that his features shot out a fearful warning scaring my beyond belief. Now was the time that we all needed to take Alice's ascending a little more serious. All our child like reactions had placed us in one hell of a predicament.

"Alright Carlisle what do you want me to do?" I shot out quickly letting him know that I had now taken the seriousness of the situation.

"I just need to know if you can hear her thoughts….that's it nothing more." He confirmed as he eyed me.

I nodded in understanding breathing in deeply as I heard Alice's thoughts loud and clear.

"_God damn if he wasn't so damn sexy I would tell him to fuck off!" _

I snickered a little and confirmed that I could in fact hear her thoughts. We continued her teaching until the wee hours into the morning. Edward took over for me allowing me to rest a little and when I had opened my eyes Carlisle was telling Alice that she was as ready as she was going to be. I smiled in knowing that somehow she had managed to shut herself off and was thrilled that I would still have my friend.

Carlisle warned her about having impure thoughts about her father, to remember not to think about him or that she would in fact kill him by draining his life force from him as she ascended and with that reminder he told her that she would ascended at half past eleven tonight as that was the time she officially entered into this world. Carlisle made us promise that after school we would all get right back here so that he could watch over Alice as she began and then he headed off for his chambers.

I turned seeking out Alice and when I had I noticed how damn tired she was from pulling her all nighter. I told her to lie down on the couch and rest a little while that we had several hours until we had to be at school. She did as I commanded and I watched as Jasper hovered over her like lioness protecting its young. Slowly I walked over to her before she had slipped off into sleep and whispered in her ear,

"Happy Birthday Alice.

* * *

**Okay so as always remember the pictures… Finally one more chapter until Alice's ascending. As I said there is so much to cover….so many plots…so many characters…so I ask that you bear with me…I haven't forgotten about any of them and we will be getting back to them very soon I promise….Anyhow readers I hope that you liked it and remember if you do to share….until next time FF….April.**


	20. Chapter 20 Twenty One

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

**Twenty One

* * *

**

**A/N: I must again warn you all that this chapter has Sexual….Religious and disturbing behavior. There is a part in the story to do with taking someone's life and due to the religious aspect in my story I felt it important that I mention it. I don't agree with taking another persons life….And I damn well hope that none of you do either. I hope that when you all get to this part that you will all understand why I have written it in this manner. Again I have to thank Dee for her awesome work and input on my stories…it is because of her time…effort and love of this story that you all come back to read it. She has also informed me that after reading this chapter that I should warn you all to have a box of tissues ready...So theres your warning...To all of you….I'm running out of words for all the beautiful expressions and encouragement that you have all sent me….and for that all I can do is tell you Thank you over and over again….So THANK YOU ALL :) My husband of course for always damn well putting up with my little obsession…..I love him so much…..On with it then….Happy Reading…..April

* * *

**

**Alice's Point Of View**

The sun was beaming scorching raise of heat on my face as pink and purple balloons floated towards the apparent blue sky. I cupped my hand over my eyes watching as the last purple helium filled balloon disappeared into the blinding light of the sun. I had an overwhelming sensation at that moment that the balloons were lucky to have been able to escape the dreadfulness of this day.

My father was sitting in a folded out lawn chair by the pool with a beer in his hands chatting it up with some dark haired man when I turned noticing my mother walking through the endless stream of children laughing and playing heading in my direction. She was so beautiful in her long baby blue dress, her shoulder length black hair which due to the scorching heat stuck to the sides of her face from sweat but still I couldn't take my eyes off of her stunning features. When she reached me her hand lingered on the side of my face in a loving manner. I rested my hand onto hers, closing my eyes to take in the soft, warm and loving gesture. I missed her entirely too much.

"It's just about time to blow out your candles baby." My mother's voice chimed in a sweet soft echo.

When I looked around I noted all the kids running towards the picnic table and there off in the corner was Abby hiding not wanting to be noticed at all. I turned looking back towards the house for an escape when I gasped at my reflection in the windows. I was still a twenty year old me wearing a little red dress, with black strapped dress shoes and my hair in pig tails, complete with red ribbons that my mother had picked out on my twelfth birthday. I turned around to look back at my mother in shock but her calm smile took all the fear from my chest. I took her out reached hand in mine and smiled eying her while we strolled towards the table. After everyone chanted Happy Birthday and my candles were blown my mother turned to me,

"Follow me baby." My mother's voice sang out.

I watched as she turned and I gasped as her bare feet lifted from the ground, separating herself an inch from the earth below as she glided gracefully towards the house. I stood there frozen in time watching as the bright blue sky changed into a more dark and gruesome one cascading shadows to litter the yard. The rain pelted down as the children screamed and ran around in search for shelter. I felt this strange pull in my stomach to follow after her and then I started to levitate off of the ground myself. The feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before and when I was just about to let myself go completely twelve year old Abby pulled me back down onto my own feet.

"Please Alice don't go." Her child like voice cried out.

As I turned to look back at my mother the sun was shining brightly while beautiful colored butterflies delicately danced all around her. I looked back at Abby taking in all the darkness that her world had to offer and removed my hand from hers. I wanted to be where my mother was surrounded by the warmth of the sun…surrounded by her loving embrace…oh how I wanted that.

"I'm sorry Abby." I whispered.

As I floated towards my mother I watched as the tears poured out of Abby's eyes. I smiled towards her reassuring her that everything was just fine and looked back up at my mother's smiling face as she gracefully towed me into the house. When we entered the white walls of our home were sheltered in vines and moss. I ran my hand all along them as we approached the living room and when we entered the doorway to our cozy little living room it had been transformed into dark, bitter field. Hundreds of people were dressed in old fashion clothing holding their torches screaming….. Kill the witch…kill the witch. I looked up and there before me was a long dark haired beautiful women pinned to a crucifix, her head hung off to one side as they began to light the brush beneath her dangling feet.

The women looked up at me and my mother in that moment and even though the vision before me was a torturous one, my mother held my hand smiling menacingly. The women shot out a piercing screech and then the wind picked up stopping the flames from spreading any further. I ran to the women's side in a flash, my hands desperately trying to release the ropes that bonded her feet to the bottom of the crucifix when Carlisle stepped out of the bush. I eyed him as he glided to our side taking my place and helped the women down from her confines. The people ran, screaming in every direction when I watched Carlisle kiss the women's hand and whisper out, "Vivian." I turned back towards my mother for understanding when I felt a hand rest gently onto my shoulder.

"Lilith." Vivian whispered out before retaking Carlisle's hand in hers once more.

I was lost…in complete confusion when my mother tugged me into her side and said,

"Happy Birthday."

My eyes shot open, the sweat pouring off of my face as I took in the familiar black eyes of Jasper. Before I even had time to cry or explain Jasper had me in his arms knowing too well what I needed before I even had to ask for it. I cradled into his strong embrace before looking over at the clock realizing that I had missed three hours of school already.

"Where is Abby and Edward?" I questioned.

"All ready at school, they didn't want to wake you." Jasper confirmed.

I looked into his eyes and knew immediately that he needed to rest and told him to go back to the farm to get some sleep. I had to go and retrieve my father from the hospital and if this was my last birthday on this earth then I wanted to spend some time alone with him. Jasper understood and even though I could sense the apprehension in his voice he did as I had requested of him.

_Lilith…Who the hell was that? And Vivian who was she?_

I knew that it was just a dream but I couldn't help but feel that this was somewhat of a message for me. I shook the thought from my head long enough to get into my jeep and head back to Seattle to sign my father's release papers. When we arrived back home my father was still moving at snail like pace but I managed to get him inside and place him gently onto the sofa.

"Alice." My father grunted as I headed for the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"Yes Daddy, what is it…what can I get you?" I ran back to his side.

"Don't think that I have forgotten your birthday…I promise that I'll make it up to you just as soon as I can get back to work." He confirmed.

"It's alright Daddy. I would rather you use the money to pay off your debt." I whispered back softly brushing back his hair.

"Dad….I love you." I belted as the tears started to well in my eyes.

My father eyed me for some time, it wasn't like us to talk about our feelings and the three little words were barley spoken in my home. We didn't need to say it we always knew where we stood, but today might have been the last time that I got a chance to say it…to let him know that no matter what…..I loved him.

"I love you too Alice….Where is this coming from?" He questioned, grunting as he held onto his ribs.

"It's just after what happened….You have to promise that you will pay them off and that you won't ever do this again….we'll figure a way out of this mess I swear it to you….but no more borrowing money…Promise me." I huffed.

"Alright Alice no more I swear." His eyes were wondering my face as I let the last bit of air escape my lungs.

"Just one more thing Daddy," I paused. "No more drinking….Can you promise me that?" I questioned eyeing him searching his face to see if he would tell me the truth or not."

"Yes I promise…no more drinking." He confirmed.

My father spent a good part of the afternoon resting but when he woke I had tones of loaded questions to ask. I started with something as simple as what was wrong with my mother….when exactly she started to act a little strange and low and behold he told me that it was on her twenty first birthday. I continued my questions asking him if he knew of a Vivian or Lilith but of course he didn't know who they were….asking me why I was so interested in them.

"Just some women that mom had mentioned." I responded.

Hours passed and before I knew it, it was time for him to take his next set of medication. While I handed him the three little pills, red, blue and white he asked me about Jasper and told me that he was sorry for what he had done to me and he hoped that he hadn't ruined my chances with a good man…even if he was a farmer. I smiled that my father had somewhat accepted Jasper in his own way and told him to hush that Jasper and I were just fine. He told me that he was happy that I was with a man that would look after me….that he now knew he would never worry about me again as long as I had Jasper at my side… he would know that I was protected. I couldn't believe that he had put a positive spin on things especially after the beating that Jasper had placed upon him for hitting me….. But there it was.

"Do you love him Alice?" He questioned tiredly as the medication started to take effect.

"Yes." I whispered.

My father smiled before he fell asleep entirely. When the in care nurse finally showed up it was half past eight and I knew that I had to get going….Carlisle was going to be pissed as hell that I had left everything to the last damn minute but I needed to spend this time with my father. I told the nurse to tell my father that I loved him, that I had to go over to Abby's for the rest of the night and that I would see him come morning. She smiled back telling me not to worry that she would stay with him until I had returned home. I lingered in the hall with my hand resting on the living room door frame as I smiled up at her and forced myself to leave the house.

The moment I took one step outside the door Jasper was at my side taking my hand in his as he walked me to my jeep.

"Have you been here all day?" I asked as he nodded.

I was a little irritated that he hadn't went home to rest as I had requested but I understood why he couldn't. When Jasper closed the door behind my entrance I looked over and saw my mother's spell book resting on the passenger's seat. I picked it up quickly and held it to my chest as Jasper took his spot in its place. I had forgotten about it with everything going on and Carlisle was so eager to see it before but still he didn't even mention it. Jasper eyed me for a few minutes when I opened the cover. There was a lot of gibberish…things and words that I couldn't understand but when I came to a page that said Alice you're ascending…..I gasped as it was a letter addressed to me from my mother.

_My dear Alice,_

_There are things that you need to understand, things that will seem so unbelievable to you but this is what you are and you need to accept it. The faster you do the easier this will all be on you._

_I'm writing you this in fear that I won't make your ascending. I know that you are young and you don't understand what is happening to your mother but I want you to know that I used all of my powers on a spell called testamentum mi power. The translation from Latin to English is Will you my power._

_My dear beautiful baby, I have passed my powers onto you as my mother had done for me so many years ago in hope that I not be the one. Alas it was proven many years after her death that I was not the one; however I fear my darling child that you are. As your friend Abby draws near you will understand this all too well._

_Abby is a healer my child and Carlisle will explain all this to you as he has made a promise to one of our ancestors so many years ago, Vivian. She was our great, great, great, great grandmother, who was a descended to Lilith a witch who helped the first Vampire Cain._

_Our blood line is the reason that you must not give up Alice. You must fight and help Abby rid the world of Vampires for it is our fault that they even exist. Cain wouldn't have been able to create a colony of Vampires if not for the help of Lilith. We mustn't allow them to succeed they must not Alice._

_It was apparent when I meet Abby for the first time that she was a healer and I knew that you were meant to help her with her quest. Carlisle doesn't know of my existence and you must be cautious in who you trust. However Carlisle is bound by a spell that he must help you and take his help Alice grasp it like it is your life because it is._

_When you ascend my child, clear your mind and allow the awesome power to embed your very soul. It will be very painful as you will gain all your ancestors powers including my own. Once you have successfully seen it through, you will find that you're newly found powers will be persuasive and addicting but you must not give into their addictiveness as it will age you rapidly, ultimately killing you._

_I know that you have it in you Alice and when you have had the time to study your craft you may summon me for whatever you need. Not in a way that I can venture back to your world I'm afraid but that you may hear my voice so that I may guide you in your journey._

_I love you baby_

_Mom_

I closed the book as my tears started to fall upon its pages, my head hung as my fingers clutched onto the cover, when I felt Jaspers cold hand cover the top of mine. I couldn't look up at him because in that moment I felt closer to my mother then I had in a very long time and I didn't want that overwhelming feeling to subside.

"Alice." Jasper whispered.

His soft voice forced me to look up at him and when I did his eyes pierced through my own pleading with me that we needed to get going. I took in a deep breath, wiped my tears and tossed the book into the back seat. Today wasn't a day that I could feel sorry for myself….no today was a day that I had to be brave….to do what my mother needed me to….what Abby needed me to. I knew that I needed to be brave and accept what my mother had given me…..what she had given her life for.

When we made it to the Cullen's estate I wasted no time and was in the house standing in front of Carlisle within a matter of minutes. Carlisle had done some extensive research in my absence and informed us all, that he found a way that might take some of the pain away but that I wasn't going to like it.

"It seems that if you are submerged in water before you're ascending that you won't feel too much, but I must warn you all that you won't like why." Carlisle started.

"What is it Carlisle? I trust you." I confirmed.

"The idea of the water is that you drown….that you die….no more than two minutes prior to your ascending…and once you ascend you will be brought back to life." He eyed me while I heard the gasps seep out in an orderly fashion all around me but still I didn't take my eyes off of Carlisle.

"Alright; Carlisle." I nodded as Abby ran to my side taking my hand in hers begging Carlisle for another way.

I knew that this sounded obscene….but my mother's words never escaped my mind. I knew that she wouldn't have told me about Carlisle unless she figured that something like this was about to take place.

When Carlisle announced that we would get started within the hour I turned to my friends and Jasper. I walked over to Edward wrapping him up in my arms and told him to look after my best friend and that I was happy that she had found someone like him in her life. He laughed when I told him that if he hurt her I would come back and haunt his ass. He chuckled wholeheartedly and told me that he was glad that I hadn't lost my sense of humor. I smiled taking a stand in front of Abby and told her that I loved her and I hoped that I could do right by her. I knew that she didn't understand the meaning to my words but I wanted her to know in case something went wrong that I was doing this for her as my mother had stated this was my destiny.

I gave Carlisle a hug telling him that if I didn't make it that with my death came his freedom. I watched as his eyes opened in shock that I understood far more than he had acknowledged. I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for always being like a mother to me when I needed one and then I turned to Jasper. His head was hung while he cried steady streams of blood down his ice cold cheeks.

"Jasper…I love you and I'm so happy that I have found someone like you. I have struggled…stumbled…tripped through my life for far too long and now I have found balance….understanding and love. It's because of you that I know what it's like to have someone love me…for me." I smiled placing my hand to the side of his face. I needed him to understand why I was doing this because I feared that once Carlisle forced me to stay under the water that his protectiveness would escape and he would stop Carlisle from doing what needed to be done.

"Jasper you need to understand that this is something that I have to do." I eyed him as he finally looked up at me.

"Stop talking like you're not going to make it…..Tell me that you will see me when it is all done…tell me that you will be fine!" He bellowed.

"I will be fine Jazz I promise." I gave him the best smile that I could muster and with the last few words mentioned everyone came together in a hug surrounding me with all their love and when the huddle crumbled we headed out back to get started.

**Jasper's Point Of View**

There wasn't much that I could say…I wanted her to stop what she was doing…to think about it for just a second before she jumped right in to it….To fight back…instead of smiling and nodding making everyone else happy….Just this one damn time I wanted her to be needy….to fight for every damn breath but she did nothing and I feared that she had given up on her life.

As we all entered out back I was forced to watch as Carlisle and Edward helped her into the pool…forced to watch as she was about to let them take her life. I should have ran… got the hell away from this place but God help me my feet were planted in the ground and I was unable to move. I couldn't leave her side even when she was about to allow them to take her life…even…

"Jasper….she will pull through…I promise you." Abby whispered looking up at me as she placed her hand in mine.

Alice looked over at us in that moment, smiling brilliantly at me trying her best to reassure me that everything was going to be fine but nothing about what was about to take place was fine. I can't explain the feelings that washed over me as Carlisle placed his hand on top of Alice's head submerging her completely under the water. For the most part I wanted to rip his God damn head off…..I wanted to take his life and spare hers and as I started to run towards him to stop him in his efforts Edward grabbed hold of me restricting me from doing what I wanted to do to Carlisle.

"Jasper this has to be done….She won't be in pain." Edward shot out trying to make me understand the situation.

"Just let me go….I need to be with her!" I shot out as Edward looked back at Carlisle.

Edward told him that I wasn't going to hurt him that all I wanted was to be by her side. When Carlisle nodded granting me permission to my request, Edward let go of me and I rushed over to the pool. Within seconds I was at the bottom of the pool watching as Alice's arms and legs were wailing in an attempt to escape a reaction I was sure that most humans would have had and then she noted me giving me a stern warning with her eyes, I smiled bravely and took her hand into mine. It wasn't long after I did that I watched as her eyes closed, the bubbles stop escaping from her mouth and her hand withdrew from mine. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes the sadness that emerged deep within my chest…The complete emptiness that washed over me now that she had left this world. I picked her lifeless fragile body up in my arms and laid her gently onto the pool side.

"Jasper we all need to take a few steps back…it's almost time." Carlisle whispered resting his hand onto my shoulder.

I looked up at him and then back down at Alice's pale blue face and lightly kissed her tender lips, telling her that I loved her and took a step back as was instructed of me. Carlisle was my superior in every way and even though I wanted to stay by her side…..his instructions forced me to move away. When I looked over at Abby she was crying into Edward chest as he comforted her…..I couldn't help but feel like that should have been me and Alice should have been in my arms while I cradled her telling her that everything was going to be just fine… but still she lay before me lifeless and frozen.

"Carlisle nothing is happening!" I screamed out.

"Just a few more seconds." He informed.

I never once took my eyes off of her even when I fell to my knees begging God to spare her life and as I continued to pray her body was lifted until she was erect ten feet into the air in a quick jolt. Her head fell back as I watched stream after steady white ghost like stream enter into her chest. The strands of her hair were moving slowly as if they were floating in water and as her mouth opened the white soul like light escaped into the night air as ear piercing sounds of a women screeching echoed all around us. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Abby covered their ears and turned their heads but I never moved and even though I could feel the blood dripping from my earlobes I stood there eyes straight as an arrow , unblinking watching as her body was slowly lowered back onto the ground before me.

I ran to her side the moment she touched down and held her hand in mine. Carlisle screamed out at me that she wasn't finished to get the hell away and as I stood to walk away Alice's eyes shot open…her once brown eyes were now white glazed over in some milky chalk like residue and she gasped for air before she screamed out. Her screams…..full of pain as her body wreathed back and forth…..twitching, her head shaking at a rapid speed….I saw nothing but the blur of her hair whipping back and forth across her face. Her cries were unbearable and it lasted far too long then I had anticipated. After what felt like a life time her body lay still before us all and when Carlisle confirmed that it was all over we all ran to her side. I placed my fingers against her neck feeling for a pulse and when I finally found it….it was weak barley pumping beneath her skin.

"Carlisle she's barley alive!" I panicked as he placed his fingers to the side of her neck to see for himself.

"She's taken on the powers of all her ancestors…..it has taken a lot out of her….She needs to rest…..Come let's get her inside." He softly spoke to everyone.

As Edward and Carlisle went to pick Alice up I stood in front of them telling them that I would do it myself. I didn't want them to touch her not after what they had done….I knew that they were only trying to help her but if they did something wrong and they had killed the women I love….they would surely regret the decisions that they made here tonight.

"No one would blame you." Edward croaked out as I eyed him in warning about reading my damn thoughts.

Nothing else mattered then for Alice to live….Not even Edward's guilt…Not even the love that I had for Abby….Or the hurt and pain they were all going through in this moment…..Nothing mattered….Nothing.

When we entered into the house I laid her down onto the couch and there I sat for hours. I hadn't feed in more than two day's…I hadn't slept in more than two days and even though Carlisle had begged me to go I couldn't leave her side. I knew that he could have ordered me to do as he wanted but he understood why I couldn't and allowed me to have this time with her. Abby and Edward took turns watching over me and when the light threatened to pear through the clouds I cursed it….and as if it was listening re-hid itself back behind the cloud coverage. I would have stayed…..burned from the sun….There was nothing in this world that could have taken me from her.

**Abby's Point Of View **

Alice's ascending was more painful than I thought it was going to be. There is nothing in this world that could prepare someone to watch as their loved one's breath is taken right before their very eyes. The agonizing thoughts coming out of Carlisle's head in what he had to do….Alice's panicked thoughts about what was happening to her while she was under the water…Edward's thoughts about how I was feeling and then there was Jaspers tortured thoughts on how much he loved her….how he wanted to kill us…..How completely scared he was for her…that I just couldn't listen any longer. I shut myself down completely something that I should have done in the first damn place but didn't and now the images that Alice had in her head….the way she felt while she took her last breath would haunt me for the rest of my life.

When Alice told me that she was doing this for me…I didn't know what she was talking about because her thoughts at that time were all rambled up like a traffic jam but as she was held under water, images started to dance around in her brain and I now understood why she was doing this….And this didn't exactly make me feel any damn better about the situation. To know that she was destined to go through this for me….because of me…Doomed because of her ancestors…..was like ripping my heart out and watching someone cut it into small little pieces before burning it and then spreading the ashes over the sea so that all the little creatures that lured beneath the cold surface could feed on it.

The hours passed without movement from Alice and when I became tired Edward told me to go to bed. I napped for what felt like ten minutes and told Edward to go and feed. We continued our routine not wanting to leave Jaspers side afraid that he might do something very stupid. When the sun started to peer through the clouds Jasper hissed out in its direction cursing it….warning it not to make its appearance known and I smiled when the sun hid behind the cloud banking as if it had taken his warning seriously.

Edward had returned within the hour full and ready to take his guard position when Alice started to stir. I rushed to her side holding onto her hand while Jasper hovered over her, watching as her eyes fluttered and opened. I smiled as she looked right into Jaspers eyes reaching for his face and telling him that she told him that everything would be just fine. She looked normal….just like herself…..I wasn't sure what I thought she was going to look like when she woke but I never expected that she would look the same. I was relieved that she not only pulled through like she promised and we had all wished for but that she was still her and nothing more.

Jasper planted her with steady kisses and I couldn't help but feel that I was intruding in on a private moment. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling along with me in understanding of my overwhelming sense of relief. I stood from Alice's side and made my way over to him as he pulled me into his side and wiped the falling tears from my eyes. Jasper looked up at us tearing himself away from Alice long enough as he sought out our approval. We didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what he wanted.

"It's alright Jasper…..Just be back later tonight." I smiled as he lifted Alice into his arms and we watched as they disappeared into the woods.

"You know that when my father wakes he isn't going to be happy about this." Edward smiled down at me as his soft voice whispered out.

"I know but as you said before Edward…if it was you or me…then…" I trailed off as his lips found mine.

"I don't want to think about that Love…not today…not ever." He whispered through his teeth.

**Alice's Point Of View**

I closed my eyes as Jasper whipped in and out of the trees, the feeling almost making me nauseous but still I couldn't help the grin that was now dominant on my face. The ascending it's self wasn't as bad as I was told it was going to be….thanks to Carlisle and his research….I felt nothing more than drowning in that pool and the burning sensation of my lungs filling with water….but it didn't last very long.

When we reached the farm Jasper sat me down onto the sofa, pacing back and forth across his living room. I knew that he was concerned for me….for my life but I just wanted him to stop….to just sit with me.

"Jasper." I whispered as he eyed me patting the couch cushion next to me.

His eyes were that dark blood driven craze when he finally was close enough that I could see him. I placed my hand gently onto the side of his face telling him that he needed to feed and once he had he could return back to me. His head tilted to the side for a second and then he was gone in a flash.

I stood from the couch careful not to take too many steps afraid that I might fall down but to my surprise I felt stronger…more sturdy then I had ever felt in all of my life. I might not have changed in appearance but I most certainly changed on the inside. There was something strange about the power that I felt inside of me…..it felt like it was begging to be released and that my body was just a shell for it to linger in this world. I was holding onto my stomach when I noticed Jasper looking me up and down in concern. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my side. His head bowed to me as his forehead creased in worry but there was nothing to fear….not while we were together…..not while we loved each other.

When our lips meet and I felt the coolness of his tongue lingering all around mine, he tangled his hand in my hair pulling me in closer kissing me passionately, fearlessly with every emotion of love that he had to offer. Jasper's hand lingered down my back and rested just above the meat of my ass while he cupped the underside of my knees, lifting me into his arms and walked me over to the couch laying me gently onto my back.

"Baby, I love you." He whispered to me running his fingers through the strands of my hair that had fallen from behind my ear.

"I love you too babe and I always will." I leaned up kissing him.

I pressed my hands flat against his chest and pushed him slightly back until I was on top of him, sitting erect on his stomach. This moment was all that I needed to feel alive even the pain of my ascending wasn't enough…..It was Jaspers way of showing me that he loved me that let me feel the high that this life had to offer.

"Jasper I need you." I whispered pressing my forehead to his.

His hands started to move across my body, down the vastness of my back as he grabbed the fleshy tissue of my ass moving me back and forth against his rock hard cock. I sat erect wanting to feel him touch me all over and when he did his hands ghosted under the hem of my shirt and across my flat stomach until he reached my tits. My body was trembling in pure pleasure as I felt him graze his strong hand under my bra, grabbing my small firm tit. My nipples stood erect from the arctic feel of his skin touching the warmness of mine but still he was hesitant to continue.

When I looked down at him I could tell that he was tense afraid that what we were about to do was wrong but there was nothing in this world more right than us. Slowly I removed my top watching as he eyed me and then removed my bra watching as his mouth dropped open in nothing but lust for my body.

"Are you sure Alice?" He questioned as I nodded reassuring him that this was what I wanted.

His sweet breath lingered in the air around me as I watched his hand cup my breast and his handsome features leaned closer towards them. As his cold lips connected I felt dizzy in desire, my head fell back as I heard him hiss through his teeth as his tongue escaped his mouth softly grazing across my pert nipple. Jasper's arousal was prevailing as he took in the smell of my dampness drawn out in the air. I couldn't take one more minute of his supple touching….I needed him to make me feel him… and suddenly I pushed him down pulling at his pants in a sex filled frenzy. He stared at me unmoving watching my every move as if he was shocked by my ambitious reaction and watched as my tits swayed back and forth in front of his face by my needy movements.

When his cock was finally exposed before me I licked my lips as I saw the vessels on it pulsing in anticipation. My mouth came closer to his cock and when I did his facial features gave him away on how horny he had become. The yearning on his face made me wetter by the second, soaking my panties all the way through. Swiftly I removed my pants and leaned in taking his cock into my mouth as a loud moan come from deep within him. He jerked his legs sending them straight out as his head dropped back onto the couch. I moved my mouth up and down slowly as I got use to the girth of his cock hitting the back of my throat and the more he moaned out the more unbelievably wetter I became.

I lowered my hand between my thighs and fingered my clit while I blew him which in turn forced me to moan out alongside him. There was nothing in this world like his taste and I could have stayed here in this position forever but Jasper pulled himself from me.

"I want to pleasure you." He hissed as he picked me up from the floor and stuck my two fingers into his mouth.

"God you taste phenomenal." He hummed.

Jasper placed me onto the couch spreading my thighs apart as he took a kneeling position on the floor below me. His cold hands rubbed up and down my thighs, lingering on the inside as they ventured upwards toward my pussy. When his fingers reached my swollen lips he stroked them up and down over my clit, the sensation sending a jolt of gratification through my entire body. I rolled my head back in amazement as his fingers entered into my wet, tight hole moving in and out of me in a slow and steady rhythm.

And then as if my prayers were answered I felt the freezing dampness of his broad tongue bear down flat and rigid against my clit. The awareness of his tongue forced me to cry out his name,

"Oh! Jasper!" I mewled in enchantment as he eyed me from between my thighs.

As I moaned louder Jasper removed himself taking his tongue bath with him and lay beside me on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

"Yes." I smiled rubbing at my clit.

My self touching was more than he could bear. He hissed jolting out of his place spreading my legs until he was positioned in between them as he looked down at my soaking wet pussy and licked his lips. I watched as he grabbed onto his cock and pressed his knob firm against my enlarged clit, sliding it down through my juices in search of my opening. When the head of his cock met with my entrance he pushed in slowly passing the first ring until his hard cock was resting on my cervix.

"Mmm." Jasper hummed as my pussy encased his entire cock.

He looked up at me to seek out my expression to make sure that I was alright and when his eyes meet mine the dark midnight black that pierced down at me through his long thick eye lashes screamed out fuck me.

"Oh! Jasper!" I moaned out loudly.

I was sweating eager to reach my climax, my moans reaching new heights as I lingered on the edge ready to take the plunge. I reached down between us until my fingers reached my swollen clit and as I began to pull up on myself Jasper replaced my fingers with his own, vibrating his fingers across my clit while he continued to fuck me. I could feel his cock getting bigger and thicker in my pussy as he thrust into me like the beat of the waves crashing into a rock wall.

"Oh! Alice!" He gasped ready to have his release.

I grabbed onto his shoulders to steady myself for the awesome steady stream that was about to engulf me…my breathing heavy….the sweat dripping from my nose as my nipples still stood erect due to his ice cold chest…..I was both on fire and freezing all at the same time…Winter and Summer coming together to make Spring….A love that is tender, sweet and full of life….Just as the birds return…the warm rain….and new life in garden as the daisy start to bloom.

With a few more thrusts, his cock started to pulsate and I could feel the spring in my lower abdomen ready to bust and as if it was a life or death situation I cried out as my juices flowed out of me and down his throbbing shaft.

"Harder Jasper! Oh! Harder!" I screamed.

He did as I demanded of him thrusting harder and harder into me, forcing my back to slam against the arm rest of the couch.

"Here it comes baby!" He grunted.

Jasper stopped thrusting as he spilled his seed down my canal allowing me the privilege to feel his cold thick cum coat my walls.

We laid there for a few minutes and when my breathing had returned to normal he withdrew himself and pulled me into his side covering us with the throw on the back of the couch.

"I love you Alice." He whispered kissing me on top of my forehead.

"And I love you." I smiled nesting into his chest.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered out.

Even though this was defiantly a birthday that I would never forget…it wasn't my ascending that I would remember from this day…it was the fact that Jasper loved me….and this….. was what I would always cherish from my twenty first birthday.

* * *

**I have to admit that I had the hardest time writing a sex scene between Alice and Jasper…Edward and Abby tend to be a little easier for me but I hope that I didn't disappoint. I couldn't write a sex scene between Edward and Abby because I just didn't think that given the situation that it would be appropriate for them to be having sex. As for Carlisle drowning Alice…I truly wasn't intending to go this route but I just didn't want the whole transformation to be way too much that it was unbelievable. I hope that I didn't offend anyone and that you all understood why I did it…..Anyhow people I hope that you all loved this chapter as usual and please remember the reviews and pictures….Until next time FF….April**


	21. Chapter 21 Embracing love

**Chapter 21**

**Embracing love

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't own the Twilight Character…the wonderful and talented S.M does. **

**There's nothing at all that I need to warn you all about other than the Lemon of course…Sex in the chapter for all you newbie's. (Don't worry I was one, had to ask what the hell a lemon was) **

**Also I think that tissues may be needed once you reach Jacob and then Abby's point of view. **

**There is a lot that is covered in this chapter and pay special attention because there is more revealed…..**

**With all that being said you all know that I have to thank Dee of course…I should bow down onto my knees a worship the women…she is so fuck'n awesome. **

**To all the Twilight Fanfic authors that have added me on Twitter…my god thank you ladies for making me laugh so hard I almost pissed my pants...You dirty little women…I love it :P…..**

**To all of you readers a continued thank you for just everything…and my hubbie of course….you are the best :)….On with it then…Happy reading all.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

Last night's events were very surreal but hearing Jasper's agonizing thoughts, about losing the women he loved, was the hardest part of the entire night. I couldn't help but think that this very situation could be something that Abby and I could, be going through some time in our future.

When I watched Alice's eyes open and she embraced the love of her life, relief embedded my very being. I watched as Abby cried out tears of happiness that her friend had made it and as she reached my side seeking out comfort, I pulled her in as close as I could. I wasn't smiling because Abby was happy, I was smiling that even though we feared what was to come, that just maybe it would all work out in the end….that there was this small glimmer of hope that I now had to hang on to…..If Alice made it through her ascending then just maybe, Abby could do the same.

When Jasper and Alice left I knew that my father wasn't going to like it, but I couldn't stop them from their departure as I knew that no matter what, I would have surely done the same thing. Abby was talking in her riddles again telling me that if it was her or me, that we would have wanted the same thing as Alice and Jasper…to just be alone….to breath each other in….to feel each other's embracing love….but I couldn't think about that not now…not when everything had worked out in the end. I just wanted to wallow in the fact that things had taken a positive spin for once and everything else in the world had stopped spinning, long enough for us to enjoy the happiness that was Alice's life.

I had taken so much for granted for so many years….desperately seeking out death and now all I wanted was to live….exist for as long as Abby did….to be by her side until her dying day….and with that would come the end of my existence.

I had researched a little, privately in seek of whether or not Abby's transformation could be done and no matter what I read…Greek myth…Spanish….German… American….Chinese….Latin….African…..The all spelled out the damn same…..No….. There wasn't much information recorded on Healers or Protectors, but what I did know from what little bit of information I had received, was that no one in history had ever attempted to change a Healer into a Vampire. However it wasn't stated that it wasn't impossible just that Healers were protected and this process was forbidden.

Even though I knew that changing Abby into a Vampire was forbidden, it didn't stop me from trying to find out if she could endure the transformation. I knew that if I was punished that the penalty would be death, but I still wanted to believe that it was plausible and that we could run…..hid like my father and mother did so many years ago….so that we may live out the rest of our existence together…..But then there was always the fact that we would be running…hiding from the outside world…I suppose it was a small price to pay to be by her side forever.

"Wow Edward you sure have a lot going on up stairs." Abby's voice shot out bringing my attention back to her.

"Yes I suppose I do." I shot out a profound breath.

"It wouldn't be like that….. If we asked Aro's permission." She whispered.

"And if he says no….or God forbid it doesn't work and you die?" I questioned.

"Well than at least we tried." She huffed.

"Stop being so eager to end your life Love, I can't live in a world where you cease to exist." I whispered taking her chin in my hand and lifting it slightly so that I could look into those beautiful, Emerald green eyes of hers.

"Edward I can't live knowing that I will grow old and when my time comes to leave this world… the hardest part will be leaving you behind." She whispered out as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Don't worry love…if we can't be together for eternity on this earth, then we will spend eternity in paradise." I smiled but watched as her brows furrowed and she pulled back from me angrily.

"No! Stop saying things like that. I can't even….think about you ending your life because of me, because my time has come….That's all I have Edward is time…you have existence…..Who do you think you are, some Romeo?" She spat at me as she turned for the stairs.

I was momentarily stunted by her over the top reaction. I couldn't understand why she didn't understand the meaning in my words. I had lived more life times then most and never found someone like her in all of my years. Did she not know me at all? I wanted death many years ago…well before her….welcomed it like it was the only importance in this world and now I had her….the love of my life….the reason I excited in this moment and if she was gone….I would refuse to wonder this world soulless and lost without her…..Life would have no meaning….no purpose.

"I said STOP!" She screamed at me as she turned on the stairs to address me.

"I…I..." I stuttered as she turned back around and headed back up the stairs.

No matter how many years I had wondered this world it wasn't enough to explain the magical, complicated, emotional roller coaster that was women and it seemed that I still had a hell of a lot to learn about them. Slowly I drug my feet up stairs in my own shame trying to figure out what the hell I had said to make her so angry. I figured that she was upset about our conversation to do with death, but weren't all humans understanding of death?…I mean this was a part of their life right?

When I made it upstairs I figured that I would hear her crying or at the very least, bashing me under her breath with profanity but I heard nothing. I ventured into my room slowly pushing the door open, but she was nowhere in sight. I turned completely around and eyed the door directly across the hall from mine, which was intended to be Abby room when we moved back here and made my way over to it.

"Love; can I come in?" I rapped lightly on the door whispering out my words to hear no response.

I listened closer but I couldn't hear her breathing or her heart…she wasn't in there and like a stupid fucker I opened the door to make sure, even though I knew she wasn't.

_Where the hell was she?_

I panicked and wisped through the house in search of her coming up empty handed of course….my panic now taking over my entire being, I raced outside to note that she had taken the car. I had no idea where she was but I knew that she wasn't in trouble, I would have sensed that. She shut her damn thoughts off not allowing me to know where the hell she was or what she was thinking about. I needed to know that she was alright; I needed to tell her what I meant…even though I was pretty sure that I had spelt it out in black and white…but still nothing.

I had an epiphany and ran to the phone dialing Jacob,

"Hello." His husky voice answered.

"Hi Jacob, its Edward…um…is Abby there?" I questioned clearing out my throat.

"No…Why…What's going on Edward?" He spoke fast into the phone and before I had time to answer,

"Oh wait she just pulled in." He confirmed hanging up on me.

I was pissed as hell that she had wondered off on her own, but I knew that even though I didn't want to admit it…that she needed some time away from me.

**Jacob's Point Of View**

Day's turned into weeks since the last time I saw my beautiful little girls face. The last time we had spoken I had confirmed that she and Edward had in fact imprinted on one another…..and even though I hated the idea, I knew that Edward would be good to her. I have to admit that even though her pregnancy scare was just that, I was secretly hoping that she was…as morbid as the situation was. It would be nice to hear the little patter of feet running around here again. Even though I had grandchildren from my other two boys Xavier and Luke, I didn't get to see them much…Holiday's…birthdays and I missed them terribly.

Edward and I had a long and drawn out history…..years of tortured thoughts…..hatred and after my wife's death we somehow managed to put most of it to rest. However he always felt like I had won and I guess that in more ways than one, I felt the same way too. Bella was a prize….but more so just all around spectacular and I was blessed to have her for as many years as I did. But I suppose that once on that pedestal there is nowhere to go but down and I was now getting what I deserved.

_I would never tell Edward that of course, he would probably rub it in my face._

He couldn't have my wife so he beat me by having my daughter instead…spending more time with her than I had….knowing her better then I did….And he had her love…..I envied him and hated him all at the same time, but alas I knew that he would never let anything happen to her.

Damon had been working overtime at the lumber yard; the poor boy was tired as hell most nights. I hated watching him come home to eat and then leave again for work, he was just so tired looking all the time and I worried that it would take a toll on his health. He never mentioned much about Abby, ever since his encounter with Edward, but I knew that he was worried about her just as much as I was. Not one of us had mentioned Abby to neither Xavier nor Luke and I'm not sure why we hadn't… that was just the case. I knew that sooner or later we would have to break the news and I knew what their reactions were going to be….. First they would be shocked that she was alive and then they would be angry to find out that she had shacked up with Edward. I guess in some way Damon and I just weren't ready for that conversation, when we had only just begun getting to know her ourselves.

The phone rang to life taking me from my inner thoughts….I had started to watch Jeopardy something that brought me no happiness at all…I suppose that I just felt that this was the kind of show that men my age watched. Sometimes I would secretly change the channel to Pimp my ride, I loved car shows and this one just fascinated me with what they could do with technology now a days.

When I finally made it to the phone, Edward's worried voice greeted me on the other end. At first I was a little annoyed to hear his voice, but when I heard the panic stricken in it, I jumped to conclusions very quickly. I assumed that when he asked if Abby was here that he had done something to hurt her and when I saw the little silver convertible pull into the driveway and confirmed to Edward that she was here, his voice was calmer which in turn made me calm. After I hung up the phone in a hurry I looked back at it and for a moment I felt bad that I just hung up without so much as a good bye.

_I was excited to see her after all this time and why the hell was I concerned about his feelings?_

I shook the momentary weakness from my thoughts and strolled over to the door to great my daughter. When I flung the door open she was standing there with her fist in the air, ready to knock.

"Abby…come in…come in…." I chanted as she smiled.

Her smiled in turn forced me to smile and I was all too happy that I had brought that beautiful smile to her face. After we got situated in the living room and I made her a tea I noted her frown and worried expression.

"Please show me that smile again….it reminds me so much of your mother's." I grinned as her face flushed a little red and her eyes shyly looked towards the ground.

"Funny because Edward said that I have your smile." She whispered as she looked up from beneath her eyelashes.

"Well I say it's your mother's and I know better." I teased taking a seat on the couch beside her.

"Jacob…" She started and then paused as I leaned in and placed my hand onto hers.

"What is it Abby?" I asked.

"Do you know who took me to the orphanage?" She asked looking up at me.

I was taken back a little not sure how to answer the question without upsetting her further.

"Abby I had no idea that you were even alive, let alone that you were in an orphanage. I'm sorry but I have no idea who might have taken you to that place." I choked on my breath as I thought about what she must have gone through there…for all those years.

"All that I know is that two people took me there to save my life…A man and women, the church thought they were my parents." She eyed me.

"It wasn't your mother and I that I can guarantee. I would have never allowed it and after you're…..death….your mother and I never left each other's sides…..we were so heartbroken…." I shook my head back and forth remembering the pain and suffering I we had went through….I had gone through alone it seems….And then came the thoughts of how she lied to me…..the years that I mourned my daughter's death.

"Jacob…" Abby whispered out placing her hand onto mine and in that moment I remembered to shut my thoughts off completely. I had learned throughout the years with Bella that something's were just better left unsaid or kept to one's self.

"It's alright dear….I understand why your mother did what she did….It's just nice to have you back." I smiled as she relaxed a little sitting back on the couch.

"It's just that these two people died saving my life that night and if I knew who they were…if they had family, I could go there and tell them that they saved my life…to let them know what they did you know?" She rambled.

"I would like to thank their families as well." I concurred.

"There has to be something…some connection….they were drained of blood….it was reported…..in Europe….around the time I was born….." She rambled on and her ramblings spelled it all out for me.

"How could they?" I screamed shooting up out of my seat scaring the life out of Abby in the process.

"What…Who?" She questioned.

"Charlie and Renee!" I spat, "How could they do this to me….Why didn't I see this?" I screamed.

"Calm down Jacob….what are you talking about?" Her eyes pierced into my very soul in that moment and as they held sway over me, I was forced to take a seat beside her.

She had the same power her mother had and there was no way I was going to be able to lie to her and even though I wanted to…I just couldn't.

"Charlie and Renee were your grandparents." I started.

"Yes I know this…Bella's mom and Dad this was their house." She acknowledged and I nodded that she was right.

"They left the day after you were born….telling me that they couldn't stay any longer….that they wanted to give us some time to ourselves…..so that we could grieve privately, but that if we needed any help to give them a call. The very next day Bella got a call from some church in Europe informing her that her parents were drained of blood and that they were gone." I paused taking in a large breath.

"I never understood that even though she was upset that it never bothered her the way that I felt it would have bothered me….to lose both parents and your daughter in a matter of three days….but still she only really grieved for her parents…..I didn't understand why they were even in Europe…..I didn't know." I cried out furious and just all around numb from the very realization that this was a damn conspiracy to keep my daughter hidden from me.

"Renee was a Healer?" She questioned.

"Yes Renee was a Healer and Charlie was a warlock." I confirmed watching as her expression changed.

"Wow so I'm part Werewolf…Warlock and a Healer…well that's some damn combination most people say…I'm Irish…..German…Polish." She rambled.

"No dear…you may have all of these supernatural beings inside your blood, but you are just a Healer…..you take the powers from your ancestors…..their gifts but you are just a Healer….as I said Healers imprint to make stronger Healers." I confirmed.

"So when Edward and I have a child we will have one that has all supernatural blood?" She smiled.

I was shocked at how smart she was…how quickly she had come to that conclusion when I hadn't even thought about it myself.

"Yes I suppose your right." I grinned.

"Will that hurt the baby?" She whispered.

"No…Not at all….Not to my knowledge." I confirmed.

"Why would Renee and Charlie do this?" She questioned getting back on topic.

"I suppose it was because they loved you enough." I acknowledged and when I did I watched as her smile lit up her face.

"That's what I needed to hear….Jacob…to know that I was loved …..Not just given up." She whispered into my ear while I pulled back from her and looked her in the eye.

"Is that what you think, that your mother that I never loved you?" I rushed out as she nodded.

"Abby my baby….we loved you….There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of you….wonder what you would have become…what you would have looked like….and even now there's not a day that goes by that I don't worry…..Think about you …what you're doing…who you are now? I love you…more then you could ever imagine." I cried as I watched the tears fall stream after steady stream down her pale porcelain cheeks.

I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb and tucked a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear as she shocked me leaping into my arms again. At first I was hesitant unsure as to what to do and then I did what came natural and held her tightly to my chest. I breathed in her Orchid, scented shampoo and ran my fingers through her hair as I hushed her telling her that we were together now and we had years to make up for lost time and then suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

Abby straightened herself out long enough for me to answer it and when I did, low and behold it was Edward.

"Is she alright…that's all I want to know and I'll leave." He looked so damn miserable.

"She's fine Edward come on in." I rolled my eyes giving into the romantic side of me, I suppose.

I watched as he entered the doorway of the living room….both of their faces full of agonizing pain…full of loss…and yet….full of happiness….full of love. I couldn't help but smile that I might have missed out on a lot, but I was able to witness my daughter's first love….even if it was with Edward.

Abby jumped up from the couch and ran to his opened arms until they were wrapped around her tightly….protecting her in a loving embrace like I knew he would. Even though I knew she was happy to be wrapped up in his arms and I was by no means of the word old fashioned….Their intimate embracing was a little too much for me to bare, considering she was my daughter and all….funny how that works…..when it came to my sons I never worried about them getting their hearts broken…..taken advantage of…or at least I didn't worry about them where relationships were concerned, as much as I now did for my daughter.

"A hum…It was nice to see you Abby and I hope that you will come and see me again soon…not so long next time okay?" I warned as she smiled and nodded taking Edward's hand in hers as they entered into foyer towards the front door.

"Jacob…" She paused and turned around to address me.

"How is my brother?" She asked.

"He's tired but he's well." I answered nonchalantly.

"We should do dinner sometime." She grinned.

"Sure." I nodded shooing the two love birds out the door.

"Jacob…" She started again, "I love you too Dad."

**Abby's Point Of View**

I knew that running away from Edward the way that I did was childish but I just needed a break from reality, just for a little while. Going to see my father was like a fairytale ending to my nightmarish life. I had dreamed about meeting my biological parents my entire life, so when things got bad I loved being around him…..it just took away things for a while….made me look into a life that I might have had….if things were different, but no matter where I was nowhere felt like home or reality for that matter unless Edward was a part of it. I came to this conclusion once I parked in Jacob's driveway.

_I was so damn stupid I should have just told Edward that I wanted to spend some time with my father…he would have understood. _

I was happy when Jacob answered the door before I had a chance to knock…smiling away….it showed me that he was just as happy and eager to see me as I was him. We chatted for a little while before I started pelting him with all the questions and I was shocked to find out that it was Charlie and Renee that had placed me in the orphanage twenty years ago….To know that they loved me enough to sacrifice themselves for me was, well damn well more then I can express…..I had never known that kind of love before….the love of a mother or father who would give their lives to save their children's….in my case my grandparents.

I felt overwhelmed and ashamed that I had held this grudge against Bella for all these years…against the two people I thought were my parents…..when they had given up so much…..hurting the ones they loved…..all just to protect me…..so that I could do something as simple as live. All the time I spent feeling sorry for myself when they did what they did so that I could live out my life….And I had done nothing but wallow and dread getting up or just being who I was…..It was time that I embraced what I was and learned as much about my being as I could. Edward was right….all I ever did was want to be something other than who I was and it was now time for me to start being me…..starting today.

When my father told me that he loved me, all the emotions that I had tried to stay hidden for the most part, escaped and poured out of me onto his right shoulder. That's all any girl ever wanted….to know that her daddy loved her….but for me….it was more than just that it was the fact that I had a father….and I now had the privilege to know what it was like to have a father's love. Carlisle was my father in more ways than one and he would forever be my dad in my eyes, but he wasn't blood….and there was always this hole in me that only Jacob could fill. Who knew….I had always wanted a father and envied my friends who had one….or watched as little girls bounced on their father's laps…Father daughter dances…..or cried as I watched their father's walk them down the aisles…..Now I had the privilege of not only having one father, but having two.

When Edward knocked at the door asking if I was alright…all I could think of was that I had more love then most people…..and I was surrounded by it every second of everyday…two fathers…..my adopted mother Esme…My best friend Alice….Jasper, who was like a brother to me…Damon who was my brother and now the love of this beautiful man, who was so in love with me that he was overly jealous, concerned, tormented and just all around protective of me.

When he walked into the living room, my face was twisted up in pain, once I took in the relief stricken features on his face. I made a vow in that moment that I would never again do this to him, I had tortured the man far too long and now was the time that I showed him just how much he meant to me. I rested my hand on the side of his face, looking deep into his dark jade eyes, before he pulled me tight into his chest. I breathed in his earthy scent…..embedding it into my very soul, escaping reality for a moment…Who knew that my fairytale land was beneath Edward's strong embrace. I snuggled in pressing the side of my right cheek into the crease of his pecks and closed my eyes as I felt his cool breath linger on the top of my head. I was lost in my own private paradise when I heard Jacob cough. Edward snickered a little that we had gotten carried away in Jacob's house and when I was brought back to reality, I smiled as my face flushed red.

When we exited I asked about Damon and Jacob blew my question off like it was no big deal….but I knew better…something was up and I was going to find out about it…but for now I settled with telling him that I loved him, even calling him Dad for the first time. The way his eyes light up told me that he would cherish the moment forever as would I and I didn't lie….My words held their meaning….I did love Jacob and I finally accepted that he was a good man….my father…the werewolf….I laughed at the thought as did Edward.

When we reached the car Edward opened my door for me helping me in of course and my father watched from the window waving and smiling….I smiled and waved in return and when we had finally made it back onto the highway Edward tooted the horn and waved himself. I was momentarily stunned that Edward and my father were getting along so well and for the most part my father had accepted Edward as a part of my life….now Damon that would take a little more work…but we would get there I was sure of that.

"Edward…I'm sorry that I just took off like that….I know how it upsets you…I just…." I stammered.

"I know Abby you just needed a few minutes away from it all….Just promise me…please and could you please stick to this one?" He eyed me as I nodded biting on my bottom lip.

"Could you please promise me that wherever you go whenever you want to, just get away…you'll just tell me so that I don't panic….freak out…..please?" He batted his eyes lashes, with a crooked little grin on his face before turning back towards the road.

"I will….If you promise me something?" I whispered looking down at my feet.

"Anything…" He spat…concern reaching his voice.

"Stop talking about your death….it may be a part of being human, but we don't ever come accustomed to it…or welcome it….well I suppose on very rare occasions one might…but you Edward….you will not talk about killing yourself when I die…do you hear me!" I yelled out in a full on rage and I had no idea where the hell this lioness had come from. Even Edward was taken aback by my warning, putting his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Yes Ma'am I promise." He grinned.

"Hand's back on the steering wheel." I warned as he chuckled taking my hand in his and leaned slightly over the console to kiss it.

I giggled like a little school girl and you know what…I was entitled I was only twenty after all and it was due time that I had a moment that made me giggle in delight instead of screaming out in fright. I rolled down the window letting the cool night air propel on my face and placed my head back onto the seat, closing my eyes.

When we arrived back home Carlisle was staring out the window and by the look on his face he wasn't at all impressed with us allowing Alice and Jasper to leave. Edward took my hand in his and told me not to worry that he would calm down, once he knew that Alice was alright. I was right to be cautious Carlisle was fuming and with good reason, but Edward was a smooth talker telling him, that we just wanted to give them a moment to catch their breaths. Carlisle sighed in relief when we told him that Alice and Jasper would be back sometime this evening so that he could see for himself. The problem was that we didn't have any idea what time that might be. Carlisle and Esme took off into the woods in search of a nearby hiker or some shit like that and again left Edward and I all alone in the house for the time being.

Once everyone left I smiled divinely on what I wanted to do to Edward. These moment I cherished, they were far and few in between….being completely alone with each other was basically non excitant…we had to be very creative most of the time other then when the family feed, but this also took a toll on Edward…stealing blood from the hospital whenever he could…however I guess the feed on the loan sharks and the young man that tried to rape me was what had kept him going these last few weeks.

Edward ran off towards the basement and I knew that he was retrieving his fast food in a bag. I tried not to think about it most of the time and in reality this was as normal as it got for me. When he returned standing before me his dark jade eyes were purple in color, oh how I loved his eyes. Edward smiled and took my hand in his and my heart raced the moment his cool hand touched mine….._no doubt the reason for the shit eating grin on his face. _My eyes wondered his face as he practically glided up the stairs in front of me; his ass was to die for…those cheeks…the muscles…Oh I just got a little bit wet.

He stopped just before the door of his room telling me to just give him a second. I smiled that he had something special planned and before I could even think about what he was up to, he opened the door standing in the doorway in nothing but his black fitting Calvin's and a sexy ass smile. When I walked in the room it took my breath away….Candles were lit everywhere around the room cascading a beautiful, flickering, red and orange glow all around the room….Rose peddles delicately placed all along the bed and floor, but the most beautiful part was the light brilliantly cascading all along his chiseled chest.

I walked over to him placing my hands against his chest, my breath caught in my throat as I felt his hard, frosty, chest. My throat dried completely when my hand drew downwards through his speckled chest hairs…treasure trail…under the band of his boxers, until I reached paradise. His cock twitched and grew in my hand and god help me I couldn't control the moan the escaped my mouth as I bit down on my lower lip.

"Oh Fuck Abby!" He moaned.

"Mmm." I teased as I reached up onto my toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip before he took my breath away in a deep, sensual kiss. As we separated for a brief moment I relished in the way his kiss tasted of ice mint and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"Fuck…..Come here!" He growled pulling me into his chest hard.

When our lips met for a second time the kiss was filled with want and as our bodies pressed closer together, closing the invisible space between us, I could feel his engorged cock pressing against my stomach. I was already aroused, but the feel of his cock sent me spiraling out of control….deeper into my arousal.

Edward pulled himself from me and looked deep into my eyes as he ghosted his hand all along my collar bone, gently sweeping my hair from my neck. My pussy was screaming out….wet in arousal as his lips neared my shoulder and when they connected he sent me into a dizzy state nibbling on my shoulder and up the side of my neck.

I was weak in the knees…I couldn't stand anymore, I walked him over to the bed, taking a stance in front of him as he watched me kiss down his chest, catching my fingers under the elastic band of his shorts and sliding them down his long lean legs. I eyed him as I slowly started to kneel in front of him and ran my hands up his thighs, careful not to touch his swollen cock. My hands ran up his thighs and around to his muscular perfect ass, as I watched his cock twitch before my very eyes. I opened my mouth slightly watching him, watch me as my tongue escaped no longer able to hold back and divinely, flicked out to lick his engorged head.

"SSSsss" He hissed ready for more.

With a deep intake of breath, I placed my open mouth over the head of his cock. Edward's hand instinctively wound in my hair edging me further, pushing until he was hitting the back of my throat as I came back, I eyed him in warning.

"Now Edward…don't be so damn greedy." I gave him a sly little smirk.

He sat back onto the bed and I went back to my work in progress; my tongue swirled and flicked over the head of his cock and down his swollen shaft as I continued to suck him gently. I inhaled his cock repeatedly until his breath came in short gasps and his moans were deep. I knew he was close to exploding in my mouth…so I gave my desired love stick one last lick and with a slight popping sound, freed his cock from my tight mouth lock.

I stood between his legs as I began to remove my clothes….He watched me peel each article of clothing off one by one until I was completely nude before him….He had seen me naked before, but I was always so self-conscience about my appearance and this part always made me nervous, until I was completely hidden under the blankets or beneath him.

"You're so beautiful…have I told you that today?" He smiled pulling me towards him.

_He always knew just what to say._

"That's because you're easy to read." He teased as I gave him a stern warning and shut myself off.

Today was going to be different, I wanted him to see me, to touch me and as I removed my panties exposing everything…he sat up and took my left breast into his mouth, sucking and licking at my nipple sending tiny goose bumps to scatter across my body, until they reached my core. His hands circling both breast, squeezing and kneading as his mouth continued to worship my nipples into stiff peaks. My hands roamed across his broad shoulders and down his back and back up until they lingered at the nape of his neck. His bronzy hair had grown out a little and this newly found acknowledgment forced a starving reply from my deprived little hands. It had been far too long since I had felt the silky, smoothness of his bronzy locks.

My hands wove through his hair until I reached the back and grasped a hand full of it forcing his head to tilt back. I moaned out and kissed him feverishly…forcing the dampness between my legs to heighten. His hands left my breast as my aroma lingered in the air around him until they found my wetness. Edward's fingers glided over my slick folds until his fingers met my swollen clit. I jumped as if a jolt of electricity went through me and he stood from the bed, his fingers still connected with my pussy turning me around until I was sitting on the bed.

I lay back as he lifted my legs and hips up and off of the bed until my legs were wrapped around his shoulders. In an instant his mouth was surrounding my clit and his tongue was lapping up the juices flowing out of me. His teeth scraped my clit slightly turning me on further.

"Oh God Edward! Just like that! Oh!" I moaned.

He sucked my clit even harder now, nibbling here and there with his teeth rocking my whole damn world. His tongue drove in and out of my hole, teasing and tasting my juice. I couldn't control myself any longer,

"Oh Fuck!" I moaned and thrashed as my orgasm hit me strong.

My cum flowed over his tongue and he drank it furiously taking it all in. Finally he leaned over me and kissed me with my juices still apparent on his chin and lips. I licked at his chin and kissed him deeper still.

As our tongues danced his hand slide between us, until he had a strong grip on his beast. I closed my eyes taking in all the sensations of his cock, running along my slick folds until he sought out my entrance and inserted himself into me. I broke our kiss as I gasped at the sheer pleasure his cock was giving me, driving in and out of my slick pussy with ease.

My eyes shot open in that moment and when they did, his dark lust ridden eyes looked deep within my own. I could tell that he was close to his own orgasm; his eyes were heavy, lidded and sinister black. I arched my body to meet his physically powerful thrusts, begging him to go deeper and harder.

"Yes…Harder…Edward!" I cried out.

"Jesus!" He bellowed.

His cock obliged my request slamming harder and deeper as his fingers grazed and squeezed at my breasts. I exploded, thrashing my head back and forth as I felt him reach his climax and pull from my pussy. I was momentarily pissed off that he had withdrawn from me but as his cock neared my face all irritated thoughts left my brain. All that was left was the want…desire….need…carving for his sweet cum.

Edward playfully passed the head of his cock across my wanting mouth, and as I opened to take his girth he pulled away. The more he teased me the more I craved it and my hungry craving forced me to get aroused one more time. God the man knew exactly what I needed…what I wanted…what I craved…..And then like all the heavens had washed over me he gave me his crooked little, God damn smirk, tugging on himself in front of me. I wasn't going to allow that…I wanted was what owed to me.

I sat up quickly onto my knees, slamming my hands into his chest eagerly, until he was flat on his back and took his pulsating, glorious cock into my drooling mouth. In no time his knob enlarged, the vein's on his cock engrossed, his shaft pulsating and ready to explode. I pulled back as his cold sweet cum shot from the head of his cock and landed on my lips, tongue and chin. I smiled swirling my tongue around his knob, and sucked the last drops of delicious, intoxicating cum from him. I licked my lips, ran my hand across my face to gather up the rest of his sweet desert and when I was finished he flipped me over onto my back,

"You're a naughty little girl aren't you….Did you like that?" He growled.

"Yes and Yes!" I giggled.

I felt his hands liger down and up my inner thighs as his lips kissed and nipped their way down my frame, until he was hovering, breathing over my distended lips.

"Now I want to taste you." He whispered as he eyed me from between my legs.

The moment his substantial, burly tongue connected with my clit all restraint was gone. Now giving my overly sensitive pussy a tongue bath, I came one more time, quick and hard.

"Oh..oh…OH!" I moaned.

Never in my life had I ever been as wet or satisfied. I was one hell of a lucky girl to have only ever been with Edward…and receiving his heightened pleasure of love was never taken lightly….I damn well knew that I was lucky as hell.

We lay in each other's arms for a while and before I knew it, I was sound asleep. When I woke it was still dark outside and I was well rested. I stretched as I took in his smiling beautiful face and smiled back because, he just did that to me.

"Did you have a good sleep Love?" He whispered kissing the top of my nose.

"Mmm hum." I grinned.

"Shit Alice!" I huffed sitting erect in a flash.

Edward's hand pressed softly against my chest, stopping me from all but flying out of bed.

"She's been here for the last hour, practicing with Carlisle." He chuckled lightly.

"Please you need to rest…you've been through so much in the last few weeks that I just want you to relax." He breathed into my ear, forcing my eyes to close.

"Edward…I…I …need to help Alice." I shot out in a whispered stutter as I felt his cool breath dance around my earlobe.

"Does it have to be right now…you can't do anything to help.." He pressed forcing me to smile as his soft hands lingered down my neck and onto my shoulder.

"Yes, I promised." I breathed, pushing myself off of the bed and onto the floor.

Believe you me it was harder then it looked. I watched as his grin got larger, in disbelief but he too rose and within a few minutes we were dressed heading down stairs to meet with Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Alice.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was miserable that she didn't want to stay in bed with me for the rest of the evening….I couldn't believe that my sway on her had subsided, because if it was just a few weeks ago I wouldn't have had to beg and she would have been on top of me trying to take another round out of me.

"Oh we'll get to that again later…nothing has changed." She read my thoughts.

I smiled and looked down at the floor in embarrassment…If I had blood running through my veins I can almost guarantee that my cheeks would have been red as hell. I nodded as we took the last few steps and entered into the living room.

Carlisle was telling Alice about some of her history…explaining the meanings to some of the words in her mother's spell book and giving her a few simple one's to try out on her own. I smiled as did Abby at how excited, Alice was to get started….it was time that someone around here embraced who they were and what they were destined to become.

Abby piped up and told Carlisle that she wanted to know what importance Alice had in all of this and that she was now ready to learn who she was. She turned and looked at Alice winked and said thank you. I was stunned to learn that Abby was now ready to learn all about Healers and Protector…what her quest was and why we all tied in together. I had told her that I would tell her what I had learned from the Denali clan, when she was ready, but still she neglected to ask me and instead turned to my father for her answers. I wasn't at all upset that she wanted to learn her passage from my father, but I was shocked that she had just disregarded my attempt to tell her all together…what the hell was that all about?

"Carlisle…Jacob told me that it was Renee and Charlie that took me to the orphanage and died that night." She shot out, looking in my direction as she spoke.

_I eyed her unable to speak….Why hadn't she told me? Why was she keeping things from me?...What else did she know?_

I watched as Carlisle's mouth dropped open and Abby walked slowly towards me.

"I didn't tell you Edward…..because, well I just only learned about it and due to our busy affair's today….." She grinned.

"I haven't had the time." I nodded and Carlisle told her that I knew far more than he did, but that he had learned a little as well skimming the pages from the book of the damned.

Abby was ready to take on the world it seemed, but I wasn't ready for her to do this just yet. I knew that it was stupid….childish…I had all but wanted her to embrace who she was and now I was dreading telling her why she was born and what the outcome was going to be….I had researched so damn hard to find any other outcome then the one she was destined for and it seemed that there was nothing at all that I could do to change it. I wanted to tell her…praying like hell that I could find something to stop it from taking place….to make the shock and hurt disappear the moment I told her….Sort of like telling a cancer patient that you found a cure and they were going to live….but not now not when I hadn't found anything to counter the inedible.

"Abby..Love…I would like to take you to Europe first…If that's alright Carlisle?" I asked permission.

"Yes I think that this is a wise decision Edward." My father conquered.

"You can talk to Father Rollin…like you wanted to." I eyed Abby's confused face.

"What for, I already know who died saving my life?" She asked.

"There are things that he may be able to answer for you, once I have told you what you want to know." I explained as she stood at my side eyeing me in knowing that something wasn't right.

"Besides… I think everything would make sense if we started were it all began." I smiled.

"Yes…You must seek out God's council." Carlisle spat out in excitement.

_Leave it to Carlisle to find this all exciting…._

"Alright Edward you can have it your way….but I want to do something before we go." Abby bit at her lower lip…_here we go_.

"I would like to first talk with Mr. Timmons about our departure…" She started and I cut her off.

"No need love Easter weekend is near…well go then." I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Alright," She chuckled, "But I would like to throw Alice a proper twenty first Birthday." She grinned as Alice shrieked out in excitement.

I looked over to Jasper and he had a smile from ear to ear as did my father and mother. Alice took Abby from my arms and held her in her own, jumping up and down in excitement.

"When…oh there is so much to plan!" Alice's excited voice rang through the whole house.

"Well I know that its last minute but I thought we would through it tomorrow." Abby smiled nervously.

"Sunday that's not enough time Abby…there is so much to do." Alice stepped back to eye her, "We need to book a hall and everything!" She screeched.

"Well I thought we would have it here at the house….I don't want the day to be too far off from your actual Birthday….not to mention that I don't want to miss anymore school." She shot us all a warning, leaving me for last.

"Alright….it's a deal." I nodded.

I watched as Alice and Abby jumped up in down in excitement. I couldn't help but smile that Jasper was just as excited for them as I was…it was time that they started to live a little and enjoy their lives.

Once Alice turned to Jasper and removed Abby from her embrace, Abby took my face into both her hands and placed a soft kiss onto my lips.

"I can't wait to be completely alone with you." She whispered starting me deep in the eyes.

I shot out a half chuckle that even in all of this that, all she could think about was my cock. I'm not complaining of course, I loved that my presence did that to her but I was very concerned that she wasn't worried about learning the truth.

For the moment I had to set aside my fear and just allow the happiness in the room to embed me. It was strange in that exact moment, I looked over to Jasper holding onto Alice's trembling in excitement frame and he looked back at me and smiled. We both in turned looked over to my mother and father….my mom was smiling looking at Alice and my father nodded smiling at Jasper and I.

I looked down and Abby was also staring at Alice, smiling brilliantly. I pulled her in closer as all the men in the room grinned and pulled their significant other into them tighter. We loved that our women were happy and there was nothing in this world that was sweeter then the sound of their laughter or more beautiful than the smiles on their faces.

* * *

**So I must ask…is everyone enjoying the chapters? **

**I haven't been receiving your reviews or emails for sometime now and I'm no mind reader(like Abby and Edward)….so please send me your reviews. **

**I'm getting more and more hits as well as alerts and fav's but not reviews…..I crave them badly…tell me please I don't care if you say its shit….**

**I just want to know that you are all still enjoying it or hating it whatever the case my be…..Chapter 22 is complete and ready to be posted, but I'm going to hold it hostage until I get at least three reviews Te He! Reviews = chapter :) With that all being said remember the pic's…Their just simply Edward in some very hot positions...Until next time….April**


	22. Chapter 22 Where there's a will

**Chapter 22**

**Where there's a will there's a way

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright let's get this out of the way..*Religious, sexual and disturbing content in this chapter. I don't own the Twilight Characters there owned by the fabulous S.M* **

**Huge thank you to my Beta Dee…..Hugs, you are awesome lady. (She suggests Tissues once again for then end of the chapter) *Shrugs* **

**To you readers…thanks for coming back and reading….for your input and sharing my story and my husband of course. **

**I have been franticly searching for a song…. for the video I'm trying to produce for this story. I have one for Edward's point of View, but I'm having the hardest time coming up with Abby's…..so far I have come up with Ozzy Osborne….Can you hear them. So I would love to get all your song idea's for Abby's point of view…..help me out readers…please *bats eyelashes.* Okay so I didnt wait long lol...Thanks for the emails guys...(Trapped Between Reality An Fantasy)Thanks for your beautiful email...it brought a smile to my face when I read it!...Happy Reading :)**

**

* * *

**

**Damon's Point Of View**

"Damn it…Get it together…Trevor!" I screamed.

It was so hard to find people, who could handle the heavy lifting that came with the lumber yard. Today Trevor just allowed thirty tons of wood to spill and roll down, the fuck'n hill. Not only could he have gotten everyone killed, including himself but his little fuck up was going to cost us an entire day of work.

"I'm sorry boss." He mumbled.

I knew that he was new and on most days I would have taken that into consideration, but for the last few weeks I had been on edge….Ever since that brawling match with Edward. I couldn't help but feel like a total ass and I wouldn't blame Abby if she never forgave me. The hardest part was that we hadn't heard from her since, that day and I felt like an ass for again taking my father's daughter from him. If she never came back around because of what I did, I would never forgive myself.

"Damon….What's up brother?" I turned abruptly around and spotted Xavier.

Man had he gotten bigger, his shoulders were as big as a damn house and his dark hair had gotten a little longer. I smiled and embraced him in a hug, slapping at his back.

"What are you doing back in town?" I grinned, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Damon. Miranda and I brought Wyatt and Tyson to see Grandpa and their dear uncle Damon." He smiled rubbing the top of my head like he use to when we were little.

"Why?" I questioned.

It wasn't like Xavier to come all this way, unless it was for one of the kids Birthday's…Shit!

"Is it one of their Birthday's?" I panicked as I watched him smile widely.

"No," He chuckled, "It's just that duty calls and I have to work on Easter weekend, so we came up early. Luke, Tanya and Liam will be arriving sometime today as well.

My brothers moved to Duncan, Canada after they got married, Xavier was the Chief of police down there and Luke was a firefighter. Duncan to Seattle was at least a four hour drive, depending on the traffic and of course how many times the children needed to stop. I should have seen this coming, the only holidays that they were here on the day of, was Christmas and birthdays…the rest, well you get the picture.

"Dad tells me that you have been a little swamped." Xavier eyed me.

"I'm fine really." I turned back to my floor plans on the table.

"Really Damon because you don't look fine…in fact you look damn well tired." He huffed.

"No rest for the wicked." I snickered, shaking my head from side to side.

"And the boy?" He nodded in Trevor's direction.

"Ah, shit…I'm just on a dead line and he's new…A double whammy." I shrugged.

I knew that how I reacted was….. well over the top and I would apologize to him, once I got my nosey brother out of here.

"So foreman…. Mm?" Xavier smiled slapping at my back, "Congrats man."

"Thanks Zave…but seriously, I'm so far behind." I eyed him.

"I get it bro…see you when you get home." He smirked waving his hands in the air.

After the torturous day I had and apologizing to Trevor, I slummed to my car both tired and exhausted as hell. I sat there for a few minutes, slapping my hand against the steering wheel, completely pissed that I was going to have to answer to my supervisor for the two day delay. When I had completely ran out of steam, screaming and cursing, I realized that I now had the privilege of going back to my fathers and listening to three young boys, who were all under the age of ten, screaming and yelling. Don't get me wrong I loved my nephews but damn I just needed to unwind…..I just wanted to go back to my place and go the hell to sleep. I huffed out knowing that I didn't get to see much of my brother's, nephews or sister-in-laws and that I knew, I would regret going home and missing their visit…I could sleep another day.

When I pulled onto my father's drive, I could already hear the kids screaming and running around inside the house. I grumbled before slowly walking towards the front door. Once inside, the house was ripped apart, my father was laughing while Wyatt road on his back yelling, "Faster Grampy, Faster!" Tyson and Liam ran around asking for their turn next. I chuckled wholeheartedly it was quite the sight. I couldn't help but glance around the room watching as Xavier and Miranda sat at the kitchen table, Miranda on his lap. Luke and Tanya were standing, while Luke had Tanya pulled tight to his side.

I had never truly felt miserable with my life, until they came around with their wife's….their families and all their damn, bliss filled happiness. I opted to stay in Forks rather than leave with them…..Someone had to watch over the old man, but it wasn't just for my father's sake, it was for mine as well. I could never truly pull myself from this place….I loved it here, the woods, the history, my mother's memory. Nope Forks was the place for me, but still….. Could I not just find a good woman, settle down and have a family? It was hard to meet someone with the shift work at the lumber yard; my profession didn't sit well with all the women. I never understood it….I had lots of money…a career…I was a great catch…if I do say so myself, but still they didn't like the dangerous aspect of it. I couldn't understand women they would date a cop…marry one like my brother, who had to shoot people or people shot at him…..how the hell was that a better alternative than what I do?

"Damon!" Luke hollered out taking notice of my presence and before he could make it to my side, I was completely surrounded with six little arms around my legs.

"Uncie Damon!" They all chimed together in excitement.

I patted each one of their heads, messing up their hair as my brother's use to do to me. I watched as Miranda and Tanya gave me a scowl, they hated when I did that…they would tell me that their children weren't dogs….I use to chuckle in the beginning thinking about the irony in their statement, but as the years flew by, I understood far too well why they hated it…..I still did it of course, guess it's the asshole in me, that likes to get a rise out of them.

"Hey, everyone" I smiled, watching as the kids went back to play with, my on all fours father.

"Got a woman yet?" Luke chuckled, embracing me in a hug.

"Oh you know me….to many to keep track of." I lied.

We were in the middle of dinner, when there was a small tap at the door. My father eyed me in concern and I knew what he was worried about, just by the scent in the air. I rushed to the door and took a large breath before opening it and closing it behind me. Abby took a few steps back from me, eyeing me in my rather peculiar actions.

"Abby, now's not a really good time." I huffed out watching as she teared a little.

"Well, Damon….I'm sorry that you don't approve of Edward, but I love him…so get use to it!" She huffed back.

I smirked; she was a little spit fire, just like our mother.

"No, you're right I don't like him, but that's not the problem." I whispered through my teeth, eyeing the window where my brother's and nosy wife's were currently peeking out.

"My brothers….Our brothers," I corrected myself, "Are down and Dad and I haven't told them about you yet." I explained.

"I see," She took a step back, focusing on the window, "I'll go." She bowed her head.

_Damn did she have to look so damn sad?_

"Where is Eddie boy?" I mocked.

"He's at home. I told him that I wanted to give you this myself." She shrugged handing me a purple envelop.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"It's an invitation to Alice's birthday party. I thought maybe that Carlisle and Jacob could get a chance to sit down and talk. Plus…." She paused, "I was hoping we could….I don't know get to know one another a little better…..maybe you and Edward," I cut her off.

"You may love Edward, but I don't…Him and I will never get along the quicker you come to terms with that, the better." My whisper got a little bit louder this time.

"Damon…You're my brother and I just want you and I to be a part of each other's lives…..But Edward comes with that package." She whispered.

I promised that I would attend the party and that I would give the Edward situation a good go, but that I couldn't promise the outcome. The smile that came to her face in that moment was intoxicating. As she started to literally skip down the front steps, Xavier threw open the front door calling after her.

"Miss…Miss…" He hollered flying past me and was at her side in a second taking her hand in his.

She was smiling looking up at him adoringly, as he asked her to stay for something to eat. Telling her that I was just tired and not to mind my ignorant actions. I was forced to watch as he placed his hand onto her back and escorted her into our home. Miranda and Tanya took to her right away, asking her about herself and shit. Luke was eyeing her and smiling at me…my father was grinning as well and I couldn't understand how the hell he could smile at a time like this. The children latched onto her as well and I watched as Wyatt took a set onto her lap.

Abby looked as though she had found heaven in that moment, touching his face, kissing his cheeks, pushing back his hair, so that she could get a good look at his face. When the tears started to well in her eyes, everyone was looking at each other in concern.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." I intervened hoping like hell it would all pass over.

The women were chatting it up in the living room, while the men did the dishes. I know how that may sound to some and I couldn't help but chuckle that my brother's were completely whipped, but they loved their wife's and wanted to give them a night off.

"Damon, she's absolutely stunning." Xavier whispered.

"Smart, beautiful…..lovely." Luke smiled.

"We're just friends." I grunted.

They eyed one another for a minute, while I went back to washing.

"Come on…she's the one, I know it." Zave grinned, elbowing me in the shoulder.

"You have no idea, just how wrong you are." I shot out a profound breath and turned to look at her, grinning and then back at the dishes.

"What's wrong?…come on pansy…I'll show you how it's done." Luke pulled my arm and towed me into the living room, plopping me down beside Abby on the couch.

"My little brother here can't tell you…so we will….He's a great guy…give him a chance will yeah?" He grinned while I watched my father laugh loudly and Abby's face turn bright red.

Xavier came into the living room at that exact moment, covering his smile with his mouth.

_For fuck sakes someone save me here!_

"I…a…have a boyfriend." Abby muffled out.

"Well ditch him…Damon is better." Miranda shot out shocking me in the process.

"Stop right now!" I screamed.

"Come on bro don't be a pussy!" Luke hollered back, "She's perfect for you."

"She's our sister!" I blurted out watching as everyone looked at me in shock.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"You're so full of shit….you'd say anything to get out of being embarrassed." Luke broke the silence.

I eyed my father's shocked face and in that moment, so did Xavier.

"Dad?" Xavier whispered as my father hung his head in shame.

"Dad!" Xavier shot out at him, seeking the words he knew to be true. His booming voice forced Abby to both jump and shiver in her seat.

"I wanted to tell you both when the time was right." My father confirmed the inedible.

Everyone looked to Abby in shock and I couldn't help myself, she was trembling in fear…I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight to me.

"This is our sister Abigail….Abigail this is your brother's Xavier, Luke…Sister-in laws…..Miranda and Tanya…..your nephews….Wyatt, Tyson and Liam. I introduced.

"Enough with the introductions…When? How? For how long?" Xavier shot out at my father.

"A few months" My father responded.

"A few months and you didn't tell us…have you done a DNA test." He hollered out, the cop in him taking over.

"I don't need a damn DNA test….look at her she looks just like your mother…take in her scent…you know it to be true!" My father shot, back taking a stand and sitting on the other side of Abby.

**Abby's Point Of View**

The planning was all done, decorations in order, all invitations sent out, except for My father's and brother's. I told Edward that I wanted to go by myself to deliver it, hoping that I could talk Damon into coming along. I wanted to give Damon and Edward a chance to work it all out and Carlisle was very excited to see Jacob, after all these years. Edward never even once argued with me on delivering the invitation, but he insisted that I keep my thoughts open. I agreed excitedly leaving Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward to the decorations. Alice had left frequently to check in on her father….Jasper had become her personal jet, running her back and forth through the woods…..She said that taking a ride on Jasper was a-hell-of a lot faster than driving….that she felt like super women.

I wasn't expecting the rest of my brothers to be at my fathers. When Damon informed me that they were inside and that they didn't know about me yet, I was understanding, curious, excited and hurt all at the same damn time. Damon's eyes had wondered to the front window indicating to me that they were watching and I couldn't help myself. I leaned back to get a better view….to see what the hell they looked like, but I couldn't see too much through the sheer white curtains. I had seen pictures of them before, but I couldn't help but be a little sad that they were so close, yet so far away. Was it too much to ask to see them….to talk to them…..even if they didn't know who I was?

As I went to walk away, happy that Damon at least agreed to try with Edward, this tall burley, dark haired man came running yelling Miss…miss. I turned around when he reached my side introducing himself as Xavier and inviting me to have dinner. I looked back at Damon and he was wearing a scowl, not at all impressed that I had agreed to attend. I couldn't help myself though, curiosity got the better of me….I know curiosity killed the cat….or so the saying goes, but I just had to see my family with my own eyes….I just had to.

Everything was going well, my nephew's were adorable, but it was Wyatt that stole the show. He was beautiful…the oldest at seven and he was drawn to me. I couldn't stop the tears that welled in my eyes, I was blissfully happy. Secretly I breathed in Wyatt's scent, no one noticed and thank God, they would have thought that I was some damn freak. I just wanted to remember everything about this day, burn it to memory…It could have been the only chance that I had with them all. I wanted to remember their faces, their laughs and their scents….I wanted to remember everything about today.

When dinner was finished the women, children and my father all headed into the living room, while the men did the dishes. Miranda was very nice; Tanya on the other hand was watching me like a hock. I smiled at her as Tanya stared at me because I knew she was just protecting her family and I would have done the exact same thing. I was startled, when Luke plunked Damon down beside me, going on about how much we were meant for one another, completely misunderstanding the situation and the more the family pushed, the angrier Damon became. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting Damon to just blurt out, that I was their sister and when the words escaped his mouth, I was shocked and relieved that the truth was finally out there.

Xavier was demanding to know how long Jacob had known about me and his deep, husky voice startled me forcing me to jump right out of my own seat. What shocked me was that Damon put his arm around me to comfort me and his loving embrace was just what I needed. When Jacob announced that he had known for a few months about me, Xavier then went on to ask if there was a DNA test done to confirm that I was his sister. I was just about to answer but my voice caught in my throat and Jacob took over.

"I don't need a damn DNA test….look at her she, looks just like your mother…take in her scent…you know it to be true!" My father shot, back taking a stand and sitting on the other side of me.

Luke was just staring at me, while tears streamed steadily down his face.

"It's a miracle…..a fuck'n miracle." Luke cried out.

Everyone stared as Luke walked towards me, and stopped once he was directly in front of me.

"Don't just sit there stand up and give your brother a hug!" He yelled out excitedly, arms extended.

I was a little hesitant, but Damon smiled taking his arms off of my shoulder and nodded for me to stand and embrace, Luke. The moment my shaky legs stood, I was swallowed whole by his massive arms. His chin was on the top of my head, his arms tightly wrapped around me in a strong hold, while we both cried together. When we finally stopped our embrace Luke turned to Xavier, me still tightly placed at his side with his arm still draped around my shoulders,

"She is our sister Abigail…..and you know it." Luke whispered to Xavier.

Xavier's eyes were tearing, but he stayed still in his place. After what felt like a life time Xavier, went crazy…..yelling at the top of his lungs at Jacob on how he could keep me from them….that he didn't understand…to explain things….I started to shake in fear and like a damn cyclone had just touched down, we all heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was….just for the fact that I didn't shut my thoughts off as promised and I was scared, so that only meant one thing…..Edward.

Xavier went to answer the door and I eyed my father in warning. Damon caught on the moment he heard Xavier yell, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Damon ran to the door to try and stop what was about to take place and after a few exchanging of words, Edward was by my side. Once everything was explained…the letter from Bella…me being a healer…Charlie and Renee dying to save my life…Carlisle and Esme adopting me…God's council…The orphanage…..Edward being my protector and yes….the final blow….Edward and I had imprinted on one another…and we were in love.

"Well that's just fuck'n beautiful." Xavier shot out

"Not only were you with our mother…..now you're with my sister….My mother's daughter…..Where the hell do you get off?...What the fuck are you up to?" Xavier spat fire in Edward's direction and I have to say, Edward was breathtaking….he just stood there and took everything that Xavier had to give him.

"Miranda and I will take the kids out back to play, so that you can all talk in private." Tanya intervened, most likely not liking the hostile situation going on around the kids.

Once they had successfully entered into the back yard, the yelling started all over again. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, trying to drown out all the screams, when I felt my body getting hot…..tingling….and then burning as if I was on fire. My body started to lift off of the couch and no matter what I did to try and keep myself planted, I just kept rising. Before I knew it, Cain was in my thoughts and I knew this feeling all too well….he was trying to posses my body again. I fought his presence with everything I had, willing him to be gone, but he was too strong…too powerful and before I knew it he was talking through me again.

"Silence!" His dark sinister voice boomed through my lips.

I watched as everyone looked at me in shock, Edward's face angry and full of pain.

"The Black family all together again….such a happy reunion." Cain's voice chuckled violently.

"You…. Protector…I told you to stay away from the Healer…..." He shot out at Edward.

_~Silence~_

"Well boy speak up….explain to me, why you have disobeyed me!" Cain screamed.

"I thought you wanted us to mate….to produce a child for you….is that not correct?" Edward smiled a little.

_What the fuck was going on here?_

"Ah….you are too wise….Protector…..Produce what I want…..And then leave her be…..give her to me and I will spare your life." Cain answered.

"I will produce what you desire most…but I ask that you leave Abby alone." Edward begged.

"I need both of them….and you….will just get in the way." Cain chuckled.

"As for the rest of the Black family…..I suggest that you mind to your own affairs…..The Healer is mine!" He screamed.

"If you don't…..I will embed myself into her body and there I will stay, until she rots!" Cain warned.

After his warning, I felt this strange cooling sensation wash over me and then I was surrounded by complete blackness. When I woke, I shot up in my spot gasping for air, franticly screaming and searching around the room, when I felt something cold on my neck. I slapped at it, my heart racing until I took in Edward's tortured eyes.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I wanted to stay at home, I wanted to believe that nothing was going to happen to her, but as I was in the middle of blowing up fuck'n balloon's, I read Abby's thoughts and the cat was out of the bag….in laymen's terms. I stayed frozen like a statue in place, taking in what was going on at the Blacks, until I got that wrenching feeling in my stomach….she was in trouble and without so much as a word to anyone I took off.

I was greeted by Xavier…and he let me have it. I stood there allowing him to get everything off of his chest…..he had every right to be mad at me, but no matter what he said or did, it wasn't going to change the fact that Abby and I were in love…..It was just something that he would have to get use to. The moment Cain spoke through Abby, I was terrified but I tried my damnedest to remain calm and not piss him off…He was like a God to our kind….The one who had given us all immortality in a sense….however not my God in my eyes…but all the same. He was powerful and his threat to stay inside Abby reminded me of such. When the white light surrounded her again and she was lowered and turned back into herself…..I scooped her up into my arms, telling Jacob that I needed to take her to my father, right away. Jacob agreed and while Xavier protested my request with his father, I took off.

Once back at home, I came barreling thought the door, placing Abby onto the couch and had my father look her over. Everyone was asking what had happened; hovering over her small frame and all that I could get out of my mouth was…Cain. My father reassured me that her vitals looked good and that the white light would protect her, just like it always had, to just, take her upstairs so that she could get some sleep. I waited by her bedside for her to wake up, stared at her chest profusely, to make sure that she was still breathing and then she shot up, screaming and wailing her arms around. I placed my hand at the side of her neck hushing her, and she slapped at my hand. I wished in that moment that I could take everything away…help her forget…..stop it from happening…..her screams shattered me, in every sense of the word.

"Love…It's me…It's me." I whispered.

Abby looked at me and her eyes filled with tears as she placed her hand onto the side of my face. I quickly turned my head and kissed her hand, taking a seat next to her on the bed and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Oh! Edward." She cried, while I softly stroked her hair back.

"Shh, it's alright Love, you're safe now." I consoled her.

"No Edward, I'm not safe…not when he can enter my body at any given time….What if he can make me do other things…..what if he makes me hurt someone….hurt you?" She bawled, pulling from my embrace.

"He won't, he needs you too much…he needs me." I confirmed as she eyed me.

"Alright….I think, you better tell me what the hell is going on?" She shook her head from side to side, closing her eyes.

"Why does he need our baby?" She questioned breathing heavily, while she grabbed at her chest.

"Honestly Love, I don't know…..I have been trying to figure it all out…..ever since Aro mentioned that he didn't want us to have sexual relations…..All the legends say that he only needs a Healer….Not the healers baby." I confirmed.

"Alright, so we don't get pregnant…and he can't do whatever the hell he needs it for…..What does he need us to make a baby for?" She spat.

"I don't know….this is why I want to go to Europe." I eyed her.

"What else do I need to know Edward?" She asked.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" I placed my hand under her chin, lifting it so that she could look me in the eye.

"No, but I have to know." She nodded.

"It has been recorded that when the End of times comes, a healer will be born, one that will save the earth from extinction." I started.

"So when God and the Devil come, I'll save the world?" She asked.

"Sort of….the End of time's in our belief, is that Cain made a deal with the Devil, that when the End of times comes….he will take Lucifer's place, sort of protecting him from God's wrath and in turn…..Cain will be rewarded with life…..Turned back into a human." I eyed her as I watched her face turn whiter than usual.

"So how can I stop him…them?" She asked.

"I don't know…that's why we must go to Europe….So that we can ask God's council." I whispered.

"Will I die?" She whispered.

I couldn't answer, I just sat there wordless.

"Edward….Will I die?" She asked me again; this time I couldn't hold back…..her being forced me to spill out the truth.

"It is stated that… yes…you will die, but I won't let that happen….I promise….this is what I was created for….to protect you and only you love…..you have nothing to worry about." I spoke the truth….I was trying to find alternatives to her outcome and I was damn well determined to do so.

"Just hold me Edward…..Just hold me." She cried as I pulled her into my arms.

I held onto her like it was the last time I would ever have the chance, when my damn eyes scanned down her top. _This isn't the time Edward_ I scolded myself. How the hell could I be such a pervert, when all she needed was to be held? This women's body, mind and soul just held that much sway over me….that I couldn't control myself….._Get it together Edward, Abby need's you now._ I tried again.

"Edward, I'm going to take a hot shower…..I need to calm down." She eyed me.

I nodded, waiting on the bed for her to return and before I knew it, she was back standing in front of me. She was smiling, in her nice looking robe appropriately closed so that I couldn't see anything, but the thin silk still offered me a slight view of her body. I cupped my hand at the small of her back and pulled her in-between my legs, placing both my hands now onto her hips. My lips curled at the side, my teeth springing forth, notifying her of my arousal. Damn things were like a hard on, they just couldn't stay hidden when she was near….giving everything away.

"Cigarette?" I asked, taking one from the package in the night stand.

"I don't smoke Edward." She smiled, understanding that I was out of sorts.

"Sorry." I smirked.

My cock was twitching against my zipper, begging to be released…Begging to be inside her. I shifted uncomfortably, when she touched my teeth with her fingers, giggling.

"What's so funny?" I grinned, pulling her onto my lap. She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling how hard I was for her.

Her lips grazed my neck softy…..Hot kisses began to trail down my collar bone, making me come completely undone. She stood from me, taking her lips with her as she took a stance in front of me and undid her robe, exposing her perfect shape before me. It was exhilarating, every time I saw her naked, perfectly sized round breasts, slim firm stomach, the prefect curves, to give her that hour glass shape, long slim legs, perfect pussy….I felt my body tingling by the second taking in the flawless sight before me.

Her breasts swelled as I continued to eye her and so did I. Abby took my hand and placed it onto her wet breast, edging me further.

"I can't…not after what you've been through today. You need to rest." I spoke directly to her breasts.

"Oh come on Edward. I know you better. You want this." She trailed my hand down until it was filled with her wet, warm, inviting pussy.

I hissed out and eased my hands over her shoulders, slipping the robe off of her divine body. Once it fell to the floor, Abby didn't move she stood there grinning that she had got the reaction she wanted from me.

_Did I mention that I am in love with this woman?_

I eyed up her perfect firm breasts, their image would forever float around in my brain. We looked into one another's faces and for a long time we just sat their staring at one another. I knew what she was doing, she was memorizing my face, anticipating what was about to come. I didn't fret I knew that I could save her, but all the same I could have stared into her emerald eyes forever. Long gazes gradually and slowly put us in a fixated pattern of rising hormonal states.

"Edward….Do you want me now?" She panted.

"Always." I told her taking her breast into my mouth.

I continued to kiss her breasts, kiss her nipples and made them as hard as stones, holding them gently in both of my hands. When her breathing had inclined and her head fell back, just the way I liked it. I eased her back towards the bed. As I slowly began to lay her down, my hand was cupped under the small of her back, forcing her frame to bend. She was beautiful, I couldn't help myself. My lips, hands and body navigated everywhere along hers. I kissed her lips, hair, breasts, cheeks, her neck, abdomen, legs…there wasn't one single piece of flesh that I didn't let known my presence.

I kissed below her breasts, around them, licked and sucked at her nipples. I followed along her winding pathways from the side of her tits, on down to the sides of her body, while my hands flowed across her tummy and above it as I kissed on down through her expanding hips.

"Oh! Edward!" She gasped out an exaggerated breath.

I kissed, stroked and loved her body as if I had never had it in my entire life. I heard her sigh and moan, quietly as her hands slid down my back and then grasped onto the meat of my ass, pulling me in closer to her center, craving friction on her swollen clit.

I loved how she touched me, how she desired me. She shot up her hair a tangled wet mess, pulling at my shirt until my chest was bare before her. She kissed and nibbled her way down my stomach until she made post haste on my pants. I returned my lips to her elongated neck, as she laid there allowing me to worship her body. It felt awesome to be against her soft skin. I knew that she needed my attention and love, I could feel it.

Her hand snuck between us, grasping onto my hard cock. It curled around it as if tenderizing me. She stroked me very slowly as our bodies pressed against one another. I felt her love, her desires and need. She held me closer and closer as she squeezed me tenderly. Oh how I needed her more than ever in that moment. I was hard and my body ached for her, ached for her pussy more than it had ever, had.

"Can I be inside you now?" I whispered into her ear.

"Please." She said back to me quietly.

I grasped onto my cock and let it roll across the front of her pussy, connecting with her clit as I felt the tip of me bouncing, throwing jolts up inside my whole body. I grunted and groaned in a romantic sounding behavior. I pushed into her as she caressed her clitoris, her tender lips crashing upon mine as my hands extended their reach until they found her hair, tugging gently.

"Oh!" She moaned as she got close to her desired orgasm.

My thrusts became hard and slow connecting with her sweet spot until I felt her juices run down my throbbing member. I pulled out as she bucked her hips into me ready for another. She wanted another orgasm, she cried out for one. I slid between her legs and I went down on her, down on her hard. As my tongue planted against her pulsating clit, her body shook in delight. My fevering tongue lapped at all of her sweet juices, until she spilled another round into my mouth.

"Mmmm….So good." I hummed licking my lips as I took my place once more hovering over her small frame.

"Edward, put it back in." She asked breathless.

I couldn't' believe that she wasn't finished…..my little sex kitten…God how I loved thee.

She orgasmed this time sooner then I figured, and as she shot out the last bit that she had to give, I thrust and panted until I filled her up completely. It wasn't wrong she was on the pill now for a while and we both craved the feeling of me going off inside her, there was nothing like it in the world.

"Oh! I love you!" I grunted as the smaller shot, came shooting out of me.

Completely spent we turned sideward and smiled into each other's eyes. She looked so exhausted, no doubt after all those juices spilled out of her…..she must have been dehydrated. I pulled on my boxers, zipped downstairs for a bottle of water and was back beside her before she had time to miss me.

"Finally…I got what I always wanted." She grinned placing her hand at the side of my face as she adoringly gazed into my eyes.

"What?" I smirked.

"Just that I'm ready….If I die tomorrow…I go happy….knowing that I got to meet my biological family….have the love of my adopted family…..and to have you Edward….the love of my life. I have had more happiness then one human should have in their life time and I always took that for granted. God has blessed me with so much….So if I die to save the ones I love….to save you…..so be it." She spoke softly and tenderly as her tears welled and seeped out down onto her check.

"Listen Love…I have waited for you for far too long…there is nothing in this world that is going to take you from me…Nothing." I wiped her tears away as she smiled and kissed my hand.

"Tomorrow is the party and then Easter weekend will be a week away. We'll go to Europe seek out Father Rollin and God's council. Ask them what's going on and figure it all out….Figure out…" She cut me off.

"If there's away to save my life," She finished my sentence with her eyes closed.

"Yes….Where there's a will there's a way."

* * *

**I know for a fact that there are lots of readers out there…..please leave me a review…**

**I have been reading this story by SexylexiCullen te he…if you haven't read her stories you need to damn well do it now so addicting….love it! (: The story of us.) **

**Also please read my beta's stories she is a phenomenal writer, I promise if you do…..she will not disappoint….There so unique and luring that you won't be able to put it down. Deonne: (Story: Prom Night Trouble) my personal fav. **

**So that's it send me your reviews….the more reviews the faster I will post :) Remember the pics…..Until next time…FF….April**

**

* * *

**

.


	23. Chapter 23God works in mysterious ways

**Chapter 23**

**God works in mysterious ways

* * *

**

**A/N: *Religious and sexual content in this chapter. I don't own the Twilight characters…their all owned by S.M.* I must warn that this chapter, had started off as just a filler of sorts, but as I got to the end I was surprised at what I came up with. So I'll let the chapter speak for it's self. **

**FYI: I used the age 21 as legal drinking age…..because their in the states...Canada is 19…..Also the song that I mention in this chapter is not the song that I plan to use for the video….I was just listening to it at the time and well it made its way into the chapter. (I could still use your help on a song choice for Abby's point of View...Email me your idea's please)**

**Special thanks to:**

**All you readers out there….you are all awesome. **

**My beta Dee….Fuck'n Fabulous…**

**My husband….the love of my life….**

**I'll shut the hell up and let you get on with it now….Happy reading all….April

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

When I woke the next morning, Edward was cradled at my side, smiling and welcoming me back to reality. I pouted telling him that I wished, I was still off in dream land, for just a little bit longer. He chuckled and pulled me close to his chest, telling me that he liked it much better when I was awake because, I was his living dream. I grinned slapping him hard on his arm and called him a damn sap.

After showering and playing around a little, we managed to pry ourselves away from each other, long enough to get dressed. I wasn't sure what to wear…. formal….casual….Edward laughed at my concerns, telling me that if all I was worried about was what to wear, then we had some really big problems. I grinned and decided on a black mini skirt and a red strapless top, with matching red pumps…..for good measure of course….If I showed up at Alice's birthday party in jeans and a T-shit, she would have my head. Edward wore a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt, with the top three buttons undone, showing off his man hair. The very sight of him had me weak in the knees.

We managed to make it downstairs, without groping one another, the living room looked phenomenal. A long white couch, adorned one corner of the living room, while white containers were, strategically placed on solid white, round tables for ice, which would sport the bottles of Champaign, later in the evening. The black, purple and white balloons were scattered all over the floor and of course the purple/blue colored light that cascaded around the room…Alice's personal touch no doubt. It would all look wonderful once night had fallen upon us. They had all done a wonderful job, in my absence and I suddenly felt bad that I had skipped out on them yesterday.

"No worries Love, Vampires remember." Edward whispered into my ear, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled, closing my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, but I still felt bad that I wasn't here to help my friend decorate for her party….Vampire speed be damned. This was something that I was supposed to do….and I was selfish yet again.

"Love, nobody faults you, for spending time with your family." Edward whispered out again and this time I took his hand and dragged him the rest of the way down the stairs.

It was cold and gloomy out today, the sky screamed out rain, but that didn't matter we would be inside after all. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen looking at one another adoringly when we entered.

"Abby, I'm a little concerned about this, evenings events." Carlisle informed.

"What is it that has you so concerned?" I questioned.

"Well, you're not old enough, yet to drink and I wonder if the rest of your friends are, under the age of twenty one. I don't want the police to show up here, nor do I want anyone drinking and driving." He warned.

I couldn't believe that of all the things he could be worried about that, kids drinking under age was the most dominant. Of course I was the only damn one who wasn't twenty one yet, but to be honest, Carlisle, Esme and I celebrated my birthday on the day that I came to live with them. They knew that I was eight years old when they adopted me, but we just didn't know when my actual birthday was….something that I would have to ask Jacob about later.

"No Carlisle, we have a shuttle bus picking everyone up and dropping them off. As for their age, I can guarantee that everyone who is coming is over the age of twenty one, with the exception of me, but we can't say for sure whether or not I am twenty one." I batted my eyelashes at him, while he chuckled.

"I don't mind if you have a few, dear. You're not leaving the house and you're right, we'll have to figure out when your birthday really is." He grinned.

Carlisle and Esme sped around the house like matching tornados, making sure that everything was just right. I had to laugh when Esme stood by the stove, tapping her foot in anticipation for the cake to finish baking. No matter how fast she could decorate it, she just couldn't speed up the time it took to bake it. Vampire's and there impatience, I shook my head at the very thought, while Edward chuckled beside me, pulling me in close.

"Well, I said we could just buy one, but Esme insisted." I shrugged.

"Great hearing," Esme scoffed, which was our cue to leave her to it.

Edward took my hand in his and we exited out back, taking a seat in the lawn chairs beside the pool. I knew that Alice had her heart set on little tea light candles, floating in the pool, but by the looks of the sky, this was one party décor that she would have to dismiss.

Was it incredibly naive to only be concerned for all the human stuff, like….decorations….if there was minors present? It seemed that way to me, considering I didn't know if Damon and my father were going to show up…..humans in the same house with vampires...dancing and sweating, while their blood rushed to their cheeks….Cain, possessing me…all the supernatural beings in one room. Why, was it that all that everyone was concerned about, was if everything was in its rightful place? I momentarily shook the thoughts from my brain, and looked to Edward. He was lying back with his eyes closed, smiling.

"And just what the hell is so damn funny?" I blurted out, with a small grin now taking up occupancy on my face.

"You worry too much." Edward whispered.

I couldn't believe that he thought I that my concerns were over the top. Normal people would have only the small details of one's party to worry about, but I on the other hand wasn't, normal and there was a-hell-of-a-lot to worry about.

"I was just simply stating that no one seems to be concerned of, what could happen tonight." I huffed out the obvious.

"Honestly, Love do you think that Cain, would take a risk, exposing our kind to humans….tonight?" Edward's sly little comment made me smile.

"You better watch that smart mouth of yours." I warned.

"Oh! And what are you going to do with my smart little mouth?" He questioned, peeking at me out of one eye, in a very sexy, alluring manner.

"I have a few ideas." I giggled, motioning him to come to me with my index finger.

The moment his soft, firm lips touched mine, a spark ignited within me. The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my toes curled and my core was on fire with desire. A moan escaped my lips as he withdrew his tender mouth from mine. My lips were parted, my eyes closed, all while I licked my lips, savoring his flavor. Edward placed his forehead onto mine, our noses touching and when I opened my eyes, his were closed, while his teeth rested gently against his bottom lip.

"This is something that, we will have to avoid, tonight." He whispered out through a smile.

"Yes." I nodded, breathless.

When he kissed me like this, the whole world stopped spinning….nothing else mattered and time ceased to exist. Heaven was in the way he kissed me, the way he touched me, they way he looked at me, desired me, loved me, and if I could have stayed in our bliss filled show of love, I would have. Being in his arms took all the fright filled, nightmarish every day, trauma from my world.

"We should get back inside." Edward whispered.

I nodded taking his out reached hand in mine, standing from the lawn chair and followed his lead back into the house. We went about the rest of the day making sure that everything was just right….Alice the drill sergeant was calling every few minutes making sure this was done…that was hung and telling us that she would be late….that she wanted to make a grand entrance of course. Even though Alice was unbearable at times, her happiness was all that mattered….the most dominant reason I wanted to throw her this party. I couldn't remember the last time, she had even had one. When her mother died, she never had another birthday party and after what she had been through in the last few weeks, I wanted to see her smile again…..Even if that meant I had to put up with her annoying banter. I poor pity the man that decides to marry her….

What seemed like a few short hours had turned into several and the time had come. When the shuttle bus arrived, I was momentarily shocked with how many people had showed up. _What the hell…did Alice invite the whole campus?_ I composed myself long enough to answer the door, greeting each and every one of them, while Edward showed them into the living room. Carlisle and Esme turned on the music, dimming the lights allowing the blue/purple florescent bulbs to work its magic, and it did. It looked just like a night club. People were chatting, drinking, dancing and enjoying themselves when there was yet another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Edward whispered into my hair, while he kissed the top of my head.

I hated being a socialite and here I sat in the most isolated corner I could find. I wasn't at all comfortable with this sort of thing. I guessed always being an outcast made me this way, but still…..I always avoided being the center of attention, or just getting noticed at all. This always made it hard for me to date because, if a guy even so much as looked in my direction I was completely embarrassed, most of the time looking at myself thinking that there was something on me. Edward always told me how beautiful I was, but in truth I never saw it…..I knew that I had this sway over men, but I just thought that this was all that it was….a special power….never truly the fact that I was beautiful. I have no idea to this day, why the hell being around Edward was so natural, comfortable, but whatever it was I had been waiting for him to come and wisp me off my feet.

When Edward returned, Angela was at his side. I immediately stood, placing my fruity little, umbrella drink, onto the white table beside me to greet her.

"It's so nice to see you Ange!" I hollered over the music, embracing her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Ab!" She hollered back.

I felt bad that I had left her in charge of the Green Love Club. I had been absent for far too long and she was doing a fantastic job, at keeping my dream alive. Truth be told she was better at it then I was, I might have had the dream, but she had the determination and back bone to make it thrive. Without her behind me on this project, I don't think that it would have ever taken off. Angela was a very smart and nerdy type of girl. She had long dark hair, wore glasses, short and petite, she was just like me. She shied away from guys, shoving her head in a book. The difference was that she never let their sly little remarks get to her, the way they got to me.

"Thank you so much for looking after T.G.L.C for me." I nervously twisted my hands together.

"No problem." She politely shrugged me off.

"Wow! I can't believe, I'm at a college party." She snickered, letting out a little snort as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Ange was never the fashion type, and even at a party like this, she wore blue jeans, her Alice Cooper, worn out T-shirt, matched with her Black Dock Martens. God how I envied her in that moment….I just wanted to get these damn shoes off. _Why the hell did I care what anyone thought of me when all I did was, sit in a damn corner?_

"Who are they?" Angela hollered at me, while I scanned to the front door where she was pointing.

There right before my very eyes, were my brothers and father….I was happy that they had come and then my momentary happiness had faded when I realized….brothers not one but all three, were here. I suddenly became very nervous, what if they were to start an argument with Edward…with me…what if they just came to start trouble….and if they didn't and all they wanted was to talk with me…get to know me….what the hell do I say?

"One way, to find out," Edward leaned in, and whispered into my ear, as I looked up at him and nodded.

As we started to make our way through the dancing, sway of the crowed, I noted Carlisle greeting Jacob and escorting him into the kitchen, where Esme was currently waiting patiently on him. Xavier, Miranda, Luke and Tanya were all huddled at the door, eying the room.

"Good evening." I greeted while, Miranda covered her mouth with her hand.

I instinctively looked down at myself wondering if there was something on me.

"I'm sorry," She chuckled, "Good evening." She imitated Count Dracula's deep sinister voice.

I laughed along with her God, I was lame. "Where are the boys?" I questioned making small talk.

"The eighteen year old girl next door, Becky is watching them." Miranda yelled.

I eyed up the rest of my family, who it seemed had their lips sown up. Damon was hovering at the front door, no less ready for his escape. I looked at him and he had this apologetic look on his face, I smiled waving my arm, motioning him to come in. He did and was standing in front of Edward. I was ready for the fireworks, but Edward smiled and extended his hand in a greeting gesture.

"Welcome to our home, thanks for coming." Edward spoke intelligently.

"Thanks for having us." Damon smiled back and shook his hand.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath, until a large gush of air escaped my lips. Everyone looked at me and smiled and I felt relief wash over me in that moment. Even Tanya was starting to unwind, once Edward strategically placed one of those fruity little drinks in her hand. I smiled at him as I watched her guzzle it back and beg Luke to dance.

"Come on baby…How often do we get to have a night off?" She batted her eyelashes at him, while he smiled, rolled his eyes and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Xavier and Miranda weren't far behind them. Damon on the other hand was leaning against the archway, with a beer in hand, bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

"Um…Ab, could you please introduce me to that tall dark and handsome, over there." Ange tugged at my arm, motioning towards Damon. I grinned and was all too happy to oblige her request. Damon was a great catch, as well as Ange and if they hit it off, I would be thrilled.

"Angela, this is my brother Damon….Damon this is my very dear friend Ange." I introduced them watching as Angela's eyes bulged out of her head in a WTF! Moment.

"Your brother?" She smiled.

"Yes, my biological brother." I confirmed.

"It's nice to meet you Angela." Damon kissed her hand, smiling, while Ange blushed.

"Nice to beat you too….I mean meet!" She choked, but I could tell that Damon liked her shy, awkwardness.

Edward and I left them to it. Soon following, the guest of honor finally showed up, with Jasper on her arm. All the women in the room swooned for Jasper, their eyes bulging that Alice had snapped him up. I watched as a few women rolled their eyes and I think that I even heard a few of them grunt, out in disappointment. Alice was wearing a beautiful tight little, cocktail number, while Jasper stayed true to himself, with black jeans, blue and white, plaid button down top, covered with a silver jacket…which was no doubt Alice's fashion sense.

Soon the whole room erupted in cheers and Happy Birthday wishes were shared. When the corks to the champagne bottles were simultaneously popped open, I headed for the kitchen to get the trays of finger food ready. Jacob and Carlisle looked to be in deep thought as I entered. I didn't interrupt their conversation, with my curious thoughts; I just grabbed what I was looking for, and headed back out to the party, placing the trays one at a time onto the dressed table. After a few minutes of running back and forth with food trays, I took an escape and headed out back.

Once I made it onto the back porch, I took a bottomless breath of the fresh night air, into my lungs. I was starting to shiver, when I felt something being draped over my bare shoulders, and two very familiar arms wrapped around my torso.

"What is a beauty like you, doing standing here all by your lonesome?" Edward whispered into my hair.

"Just taking a breather," I grinned leaning into his embrace.

"It's cold, why don't we go back inside?" He whispered out again.

I closed my eyes, moving his arms against my chest, until they were tightly embracing me. "Just a few more minutes." I all but purred.

We stood there under the stars embracing one another for a few minutes. It was both very romantic and surreal. Just The Way You Are, by Bruno Mars, started to boom through the speakers, when Edward grabbed me by my hand, and drug me back into the house.

He was towing me faster than my legs could keep up. When we reached the living room no one was dancing and Edward started to pull me into the middle of the floor. I gasped when I realized what he wanted to do, in front of all these people.

"Edward, no one is dancing." I breathed, taking in the eyes that stared at us from every crevice of the room.

"And isn't that a shame." He smiled wrapping my arms around his neck, as he began to sway us back and forth.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes…..Make the stars look like they're not shining….Her hair, her hair…Falls perfectly without her trying…..She's so beautiful…..And I tell her every day," He sang to me, as I sheltered my face into the safety, confines of his broad chest.

"Yeah I know, I know….When I compliment her…She won't believe me…And its so, its so…..Sad to think she don't see what I see…..But every time she asks me do I look okay…..I say." He lifted my chin in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"When I see your face…There's not a thing that I would change…..Cause you're amazing…..Just the way you are….And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile…Cause girl you're amazing….Just the way you are."

"I love you." He whispered, looking me adoringly in the eyes.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled as I felt my tears fill in the corner of my eyes.

"Oh you know, you know, you know….I'd never ask you to change…..If perfect is what you're searching for…..Then just stay the same….So don't even bother asking….If you look okay….You know I'll say…" His velvety voice sang the chorus once again, until he had succeeded at making the tears fall steadily down my cheeks.

The moment the song stopped, everyone erupted in cheers. I looked around the room and spotted Jacob and Carlisle smiling, while Esme wiped away her tears with a small handkerchief. I was so completely lost in Edward's eyes that I forgot about everyone else in the room in that moment, however once the cheers erupted, my face flushed red. My three brothers were standing off in a corner, Luke was the only one who was smiling, the other's just stood there staring at Edward as if they could see into his soul and burn the thing right where they stood.

I gulped, shaking my head and pulling Edward off to the side. I don't even remember moving from side to side, for all I know I just stood there while he serenaded me, like a damn fool.

"You dance beautifully, Love." Edward assured me as I felt my face get hotter.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I couldn't help myself…the song was perfect…the prefect meaning of how I felt for her, and the timing couldn't have been better. We were in such a romantic state outside, and I just simply didn't want it to end. When the dance floor was empty I knew that she would be hesitant….even if it was full, but to me the floor being all ours was perfect. I wanted everyone to see how beautiful she was…how much I adored her….how much I loved her. I wanted her to see that, I loved her just the way she was…..she didn't have to be someone she wasn't…something else other than who she was…she didn't have to be a vampire….She was perfect in every sense of the word. Like I said…Perfect!

When she started to tear a little, I knew they were tears of happiness….of love and I welcomed them. After our show of emotion she was watching her brothers scowling faces, and I knew that they had upset her. I latched onto her arm, taking her hand in mine and towed her towards them. She pulled, to spite me but despite her resistance, I was stronger. I had practically carried her over to them, when she finally gave up the struggle and just went with it.

"That was quite the show out there." Xavier spat.

"What can I say….the song reminds me of Abby." I grinned looking down at her, as she bit at her lower lip.

"Well, I think it was very romantic." Miranda huffed out, slapping at Xavier's arm.

"Why don't you ever do, anything romantic like that?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, while she pouted.

"Because…." Xavier grumbled.

Luke was a little more understanding and told us that we looked brilliant on the dance floor, that we had put everyone else to shame. Tanya on the other hand was glaring at Abby and I. I couldn't help but think that Luke and Xavier should swap wife's….it seemed that Tanya was better suited for Xavier. Abby chuckled and slapped at my arm, when Damon came to stand before me.

"Well, I guess we all better get going….enough excitement for one night." He chuckled, "Besides, I don't want to be rude but the smell of vamps, is burning the shit out of my throat." He shot out a deep husky laugh, "Well," Damon slapped at my shoulder, "Thanks for having us….we…..er….I had a great time." He grinned as did Abby.

I nodded and thanked them all for coming, and watched as Damon made his way over to Angela, nervously standing at the doorway. Abby and I chuckled and smiled at one another like two little middle school children, as we watched Angela tuck a small white piece of paper into Damon's breast pocket. Xavier and Luke told Abby to stop by tomorrow to see them….they planned to stay a few days longer given, they had just found out about her and everything. Abby nodded politely, but I could tell that she was screaming in excitement, on the inside. Jacob hugged, my mother and told her that it was great to see her, shook my father's hand thanking him for taking care of his baby girl, and then turned his attention on us.

"It was nice of you both to invite us, to attend Alice's party. I had a great time." He leaned in and tightly embraced Abby, and then turned to me.

"You take care of my little girl." He warned in a friendly manner.

"Always, Jacob…Always." I nodded.

As I pulled Abby into my side, we waved and watched as her family exited our home.

"See," I whispered to her, "Everything turned out fine." I smiled as did she.

We were sitting on the white couch now as more people, exited. I guessed she felt a little more in her element now, that the room held less then fifteen people. Angela was giggling telling Abby how much she liked Damon, when Alice flew to their side, Jasper hot on her heels of course.

"Did you see, how much all the girls wanted my Jazzy!" Alice shot out in excitement as Abby and Angela giggled along with her.

_I would truly never understand women. _

Alice grabbed Abby and Angela's hands and pulled them to the dance floor, explaining that she hadn't danced with her two favorite girls all night. Jasper and I stood back and watched as the women swayed back and forth, to the beat of some upbeat music, rubbing themselves against one another. Abby was a little tipsy at this point, but she was holding her own….my girl had moves.

"Edward," Jasper leaned in, and I momentarily took my eyes off of her to address him accordingly.

"That's the one….The woman….I'm to marry." He smiled and nodded in Alice's direction.

"That's fantastic….I'm so happy for you Jazz!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"What about you two?" He shot Abby a glance, as she smiled in our direction and then back at me.

"If I'm lucky enough to have her as my wife….I will be the happiest vampire on this planet." I smiled never taking my eyes off of her.

"Exception to me… of course," Jasper chuckled out.

"Of course!" I grinned.

When the last person had finally made it onto the shuttle bus, Alice and Jasper came over to Abby and I. Alice embraced Abby and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for the party. They waved goodbye as they walked out the front door and my parents grinned at one another.

"We're….ah….going to go hunting….don't wait up!" My father shot out, understanding the obvious, sexual tension in the air.

Abby blushed accordingly, and then we were alone at last. I turned to my beauty, placing my hand to the side of her face, sweeping back her dark mahogany, hair to expose the fragile, delicate skin that was her neck. Her neck bent, her eyes closed and her head fell back, all while she let out a soft moan from her luscious lips. The moment my lips tenderly grazed the white porcelain skin of her neck, she came completely undone. I wisped her up, bridal style into my arms and flew up the stairs, like a warm summer's wind, that you had craved for all day, suffering in the dry blistering heat.

As I hovered over to the bed, the light from the table lamp casted a wedge of light on the foot, smooth, swayed carpet below, which pierced the shadows across my love's bodice, pointing the way to my delight. As I stood at the foot of the bed she alluringly requested that I put out the light and come to her. I did as she asked, turning the off light switch. The window next to the bed, gave no help, with the moon and stars now hiding behind the cloud coverage, the small amount of light only allowed me enough light, to see her dark shadow moving around on the bed.

I slowly let my clothes fall silently off my back and onto the floor as I felt my way beneath the heavy swayed blanket, which shielded Abby's body from my ice cold touch and the evening chill. When her naked body pressed against mine, her skin felt like the smoothest of silk, compared to the coarseness of the blanket. Her hot breath tickled in my ear as her mouth sought out my own. My tongue bathed her lips, and then ran along her teeth, slipping between them to seek out her tongue…..which was far from being resistant, fought gently with my own.

My hand ran its familiar course from her shoulder down to her breast. Her breasts were so soft and firm that it forced a moan from my lips. I trailed down to her hip, down her leg as I slightly bent her left knee, and then up the inside of the same leg, proceeding ever more slowly. As I felt the warmth from the combination of her thighs, connecting with my hand, her leg retreated from my fingers, widening the path to her undying passion.

I wasted no time lifting her skirt over her hips and pulling her panties down, her warm thighs until she was completely bare before me. My hand run up and down in-between her slick folds as I felt the tickle of little curly hairs, and moved my palm onto her swollen clit. Her hips rolled rhythmically with my palm, with each and every breath she drew. My middle finger pressed downward, until I reached her entrance.

"Oh! God Edward!" She mewled forcing my cock to twitch at the very words I had craved all evening.

Her heated pussy accepted my finger hungrily and bathed them in her divine juices. She sighed against my teeth as her arms reached out to pull me on top of her. I withdrew my hand and replaced it with my cock, running it up and down her swollen lips before inserting myself.

"Oh!" We both grunted together, as we felt the awesome combination of us.

Her hand moved down, in-between us; grasping my beast, stroking my throbbing shaft, for the few precious moments that it withdrew and re-entered. She was so wet, so warm that I nearly lost it, on the first stroke and was damn near close on the second.

"Oh Fuck Edward!" Abby let a moan escape her lips.

After a few more thrusts, Abby closed tightly around me. She was now so tight that I even reached down with my own hand, to prove to myself, that it was indeed the larger of her two holes, into which I bore.

"Oh! God! Love…You're so tight!" I breathed out each word as she moaned back to me.

"So! Hard! So! Thick!" She cried.

I caused her to cum twice before I couldn't put off my own release any longer. When she felt the end approaching, her hips pushed urgently against my pelvis. I groaned and hissed as she pulled her fucktabulas pussy from my pulsating cock.

"In my mouth Edward, I want to taste you!" She begged, breathless.

She pushed me upright with a starving strength that surprised me and like a striking snake she snapped her head down and swallowed my engorged cock, before the first drop could be lost. I thrust my hips against her face, unable to control my orgasm, ignoring my thoughts of choking her, while I tangled my hands in her long, thick mane.

She hungrily gulped it all down, her tongue stroking my entire length as she gripped my buttocks fiercely, pumping my milk down her throat. Then slowly she drew her head away, coaxing out the last few drops that remained. As my head passed her lips, a faint popping sound filled the air.

As she lay back, she pulled me down on top of her panting chest and before I grew limp, I slid back into the softness of her womanhood, to which I stayed until she fell asleep. I cannot adequately describe the ecstasy that I shared with her tonight, but as she lay sound asleep, Jasper's and my talk seeped into my thoughts.

I needed to make this woman mine, heart, body, mind and soul. I knew that it was too soon to ask her the question, that was a dominantly lingering in my brain, but I couldn't help but think about the day that I would be able to call her my wife. Make her a true Cullen….not just an adopted variation of one. I looked to her in that moment afraid to take my eyes off of the beautiful woman before me and she was smiling as she whispered out my name. Never again would I disregard another minute of my being…my life as Abby would put it and if it were true…that I had a life…..I knew that my life would consist of her and nothing more.

I gulped holding back the clump that imbedded in my throat, thinking about the end of times. What if I couldn't find the answers to save her life….what if my nightmare really came true…what if she was taken from me….taken from my arms….I couldn't bare it. I suddenly felt very protective of her and pulled her in as close as I could get her. I smiled when I felt the familiar rhythm of her heat beat against my pecks….I would miss this….her warm gently skin, her blushing cheeks…..her beautifully synchronized rhythmical heart beat…..The color of her striking emerald green eyes…I would miss the way she smelled to me…..I would miss it all, but there was no other alternative to what needed to be done to save her life. She needed to become a Vampire even I knew that much, the problem was could it be done? I wasn't willing to risk her life, like my father had done with me so many years ago. But what was the alternative, death by Cain….or death by Vampirism? I hated the only options I had….one take a risk that Cain wouldn't get the chance to succeed or two…take the risk of changing Abby and pray like hell that she would survive the transformation. How could her own God forsake her? I couldn't understand it! She was brilliant…so young and far too damn young to die….World be damned, I would rather not live in a world without her. I would wonder the planes of hell just to keep her alive, and so I shall.

One week, that's all that we needed to get safely through, until we sought out God's council and found out once and for all, all we needed to know about Protectors and Healers. One week and I would know if I could change her…..save her life….or just stop the whole thing from happening. I had to believe that there was something…..someone bigger than just Abby and I, that would save us all…..It couldn't just come down to the love of my life….It just couldn't.

The entire night she mumbled out my name as she dreamed. I was curious on what she was dreaming, but retrained myself from intruding in on her peaceful dream and just took comfort in knowing that she was dreaming about me and she was happy. I lay there with her in my arms the entire night and when she started to shiver from my cold embrace, I pulled another blanket around her fragile frame.

When Abby woke she smiled, that wide, eyed smile of hers that I loved so much and then her eyes closed while she grabbed at her stomach in a fetal position. I sat up quickly cradling her in my arms asking her what was wrong, when her little hand shot up and covered her mouth, her eyes wide as if someone had scared the hell out of her.

"What is it?" I screamed out in fright as she leaped off of the bed and ran for the bathroom.

I wisped across the room, straight down the hall and was right behind her holding her hair back as she violently vomited the contents from last night, into the toilet. When she was finished I watched as she brushed her teeth two times and rinsed her mouth out with some mouth wash before she even allowed me to come near her.

"No more drinking." She shook her head back and forth.

"You only had two drinks Love." I chuckled lightly, teasing her about being a light weight and tucked her into my arms.

"Oh that feels nice." She whispered as I placed a cool hand onto her forehead.

"Maybe we should skip school today." I eyed her.

"Like hell!" She hollered, and quickly grabbed at her head.

I took off downstairs, only to return with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She moaned, as she placed two of the pills onto her tongue and took a swig of the water to successfully swallow them.

I laughed wholeheartedly when she gagged on them. I couldn't understand how she could have something as large as my cock, thrashing around at the back of her throat, without so much as a gag, but two little pills made her almost puke.

We got ready slowly and were greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. My mother it seems took it upon herself to make sure that Abby ate something this morning, after her drunken fest. Guess momma does know best.

"Sorry about the vomiting." Abby acknowledged that my mother must have heard her, and figured that this was the reason for the breakfast.

"No worries dear, just eat up." My mother smiled placing the scrambled eggs in front of her on the island.

Abby instantly cupped her mouth again the moment she got a whiff of the eggs, running for the kitchen garbage. She didn't even make it there, before my mother had the pail under her mouth. I felt sorry for her and there was nothing at all I could do for her, I wanted to make it all go away, but it had to pass through her system.

"Father!" I hollered out.

My father was at Abby's side in a matter of seconds and for some reason, both he and my mother were looking at each other strangely. Panic ran through me from head to toe as I took in their shared glances.

"What is it?" I hollered, eyeing my father.

"Edward, calm down." He patted me on the shoulder, "Everything is fine." He assured me, smiling like he had just won the fuck'n lottery.

"What….What the fuck is it?" I screamed, while I watched him check her vitals.

I then noticed the blood in the garbage can.

"Everything seems to be just fine." My father explained to my mother, while she gushed and giggled.

_How the fuck could a pint of her blood in a garbage can, be fine?_

"What…I'm dying here!" I screamed.

"Well Edward, congratulations." He smiled, while my mother's face light up in happiness.

"For what?" I eyed him scared of the next words, that I knew were about to escape his lips.

"You're going to be a father," He grinned embracing me into a hug.

"The blood," I whispered.

"Vampire…human, thing…..your mother threw up a lot more than that. We'll have to get some donor blood from the hospital right away." His words came out in an echo as the walls felt like they were closing in on me.

How was this even possible…..Abby was on the pill….we might not have been completely protected…..but she was on the pill…..I felt the features on my face disappear in that moment…How could we be so foolish?...This was exactly what Cain wanted…..what Aro had warned us of…How could I protect her now!

"How, I mean she was on the pill?" I managed to ask.

"Well let's just say that Vampire sperm are very…very strong." The simplicity of his explanation did not satisfy my desired question.

"I mean…..?" I watched as Abby's shocked eyes looked to me, seeking out the unknown, but I had no answers…..I had nothing.

I ran to her side franticly wiping away her tears, as she clutched onto my arm. "I'm so sorry love." I held her closer.

"I'm not getting rid of it." She whispered as I eyed her.

"Of course not…..I wouldn't want that." I took her chin in my hand and kissed her lips, tenderly.

"We will figure this all out…..go to Europe find out the answers." I smiled reassuring her that everything was going to be just fine.

"Can I go…..I mean in my condition and all?" She looked to Carlisle.

"You're not that far along….you can go." He confirmed.

"Edward….I love you." She cried as I pulled her into me tighter.

"I love you," I smiled, "You're going to have my baby." I shot out in excitement.

"You're happy about this?" She eyed me.

"Of course, I'm happy about this." I gently rubbed her stomach before she hid her head in the garbage pail one more time.

Even though I was fearful for my love and now fearful for my unborn child, I was still optimistic that everything would work out in the end…..It had to. Humans said that God worked in mysterious ways…There had to more to their life, than just to die so that the world could continue on…..There just had to be.

* * *

**Wow! Abby is pregnant…..What the hell? lol I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter…remember to review…..it's important to me to get all your feed back. Won't you all put a smile on my face and hit that review button….Pweeeze. That's enough begging for one day LOL…Remember the pics too…until next time FF…..April**


	24. Chapter 24 Fire and Ice

**Chapter 24**

** Fire and Ice

* * *

**

**A/N: Nothing to warn other than the lemon of course :) Again this had started off as, a filler. I had to sum up a few things now that Abby is pregnant with Edward's child, but as I got to the end, I shocked myself once again. LOL! I hope that you all like it as per usual.**

**S.M owns all things Twilight **

**Special thanks to:**

**My beta and dear friend Dee…The better half to this story.**

**All you readers who have continually supported me throughout this story. **

**My husband…My better half.**

**And a few special friends of mine that have continued to support me….throughout….you know who you are!**

**On with it than! Happy reading :)

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

The entire way to school Edward and I barely said two words to one another. In the kitchen earlier this morning he looked to be thrilled, that we were going to be having a baby, and now he just looked damn well miserable. In truth I was scared shitless, how was I going to explain all of this to my newly found family, who had only just last night, began to accept Edward and me, into their already made family? The very family that had come to hate the now father to my unborn child. The very family who thought I was dead, and now I was going to be giving them a grandchild, nephew or niece. How the hell was I going to explain all of this to them? Then there was school, I was so close to being finished, with just a year left to go. I guessed that this problem would be one of the easiest ones to figure out. I would have to take a break and go back later, maybe try some of those on line courses. Then came the hardest situation to grasp…..Cain….Aro…..the end of times. How were Edward and I going to protect our baby? Would I be able to carry it to full term, without Cain trying to take it from me? Would he know that I was pregnant? Could we run and hide somewhere?

"Love…. we'll figure this all out, I swear it to you. Cain won't hurt the baby while it's in your womb; he needs the baby to be born." Edward turned his eyes from the road to look at me, as he whispered out my answers.

"How do we protect our baby Edward?" As I questioned a lump caught in my throat.

"I don't know love…..let's just get through this week. In four more days we will be on a plane and headed to Europe." He smiled taking my hand in his.

"You really think, that we'll find out everything we need to know there?" I huffed.

"Yes." He nodded.

When we arrived at school, I watched as everyone ran around smiling and laughing, watched as they playfully slapped at one another. They were all happy anticipating their day's events and I couldn't even think about school, now that I had a baby to worry about. No…..the only thing about school that I was contemplating now was how to go about talking with the Dean and Mr. Timmons, to find out how I could still maintain my grades at home. How the hell was I going to tell them that I was pregnant and it was my adopted brother's baby, out of wedlock, and only at the age of twenty? I could just hear them now….Abigail you are wasting your life….How could you put yourself in this situation….You have ruined your education…Blah blah blah.

I was far from ready to reveal the truth to anyone, but school right now had to be dealt with. I was just starting my next semester and there was no way in hell I was coming belly and all, when I started to show.

"Love we don't have to tell anyone just yet." Edward whispered into my hair as I took note of Alice and Angelia's worried expressions.

Once they reached me they eyed one another and then Edward and I. "Is everything alright?" Alice asked.

"Yep just peachy," I rocked back and forth on the balls of my heels, watching as Angela's grin got wider.

"I have great news!" She shot out in excitement.

"Well do tell I could use some right now." I smiled back as Alice continued to eye me.

"The tally to the votes will be done today. They're going to announce the winner this afternoon at the assembly." She squealed.

Fuck'n fabulous….that's all I needed. I knew that I couldn't be on council now, not with a bun in the oven. Rosalie is going to just fuck'n love it!

"That's great." I mumbled.

"Come on Abby, you could be a little more enthusiastic, Ange and I worked really hard, making sure you win." She shot me an evil glare, while Edward held my hand.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to be on council." I declared.

"What? You've got to be fuck'n kidding me!" Alice shot out angrily.

"Why the hell not?" She screamed.

My body instinctively shook in fear; Alice was a raw bitch when it was needed and her angry words, forced tears to stream down my face.

"I just can't!" I hollered back and at a fast pace, stormed off towards the front entrance.

"What the hell is wrong with her Edward?" I heard Alice yell at Edward from behind me.

"She's just got a lot going on." He simply answered.

When I finally reached my locker, I felt eyes staring at me from every direction. I looked around and it was all in my damn head. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I so weirded out about this? I was so damn uncomfortable in my own skin, it wasn't even funny. My heart started to race, my breath caught in my throat as if someone was strangling the life from me, and my stomach felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Love, we need to talk." Edward's panicked voice echoed through my now ringing ears.

I nodded watching as his eyes wondered the hall seeking out an escape, and then locked onto the janitorial closet. He grabbed my hand tightly, smiling at me as he pulled me through the crowd of onlookers, until we stood in front of the door. We stood there for a few minutes waiting until the coast was clear and then before I knew it, I was wisped into a dark closet and the door was shut tightly behind us. My heart was still rapidly beating, when I felt Edward's cold hands place gently onto the sides of my face. I couldn't see him due to the dark, but I could feel him and that's all that I needed.

"Love…I need you to breath. Take deep breaths…inhale…exhale….inhale…..exhale." He whispered each word softly as he took in the same breaths and exhaled them out along with me.

I did as he instructed and after a few minutes, my heart was beating normally again. Edward's body was relatively close to mine in the tight confines of the closet. I still couldn't see anything, but his sweet breath lingered so close to my nose, that I started to get aroused just by his scent.

"Edward….I can't see." I breathed.

Within a few minutes, Edward had successfully sought out a flashlight and had turned it on blinding me in the process. When my eyes had successfully adjusted to the light, I took in the small closets contents. It contained, many assorted cleaning supplies and a large industrial vacuum along with an industrial sized, mop and bucket.

"There are things you need to know, about being pregnant with my child." He whispered.

I nodded unable to speak, if I took in more of his scent, I was sure that I was going to take him right where he stood.

"Right…well," He cleared his throat, taking a step back from me, "You will experience some of my powers….heightened senses…Hearing….smelling… vision." He breathed.

I watched as his lips moved slowly, with each and every word that escaped through his tender mouth.

"Anything else?" I hissed ready to make my pounce if he so much as took one step closer.

"Um…Your sexual desires with heighten as well…." He smirked.

Edward became more forward, taking every opportunity to touch me….touching my arm like he was making a point to what he was saying, but I knew better. His heavy lidded, dark, jade eyes spoke more words then his tender mouth ever could have. Every time we made contact, I could feel a jolt run through my entire body.

"Your emotions will be all over the place." He softly spoke leaning in while he pressed his lips to mine.

His mouth parted slightly, while he sucked in my top lip. I could feel our passionate fire, burning in every single crevice of my body. As our tongues wove in and out of each other's mouths, Edward pulled away as I stood there like a deer caught in head lights.

"I want you Love….I have to have you." He whispered out hoarsely into my ear.

"Then have me." I whimpered out in deep, elongated breaths.

"We shouldn't…..not here." He moaned into my mouth.

"Please Edward…" I begged, while he cut me off with another mind numbing kiss, the kind that makes your knees go weak and your resolve to disappear.

Edward pulled me in closer, embracing me into his strong arms as he continued to manipulate my mouth with his own. The power that I always felt in his arms was incredible, and the sheer force of his embrace was enough to make me forget all about where we were.

When we pulled apart he softly said, "You're the most beautiful women I have ever had the privilege to lay my eyes upon, and I want you to know that no matter what happens…..I'm happy that you're going to have my baby."

I started to tear….damn I was already a damn cry baby, but I could tell that these new hormones of mine were already taking over. Edward smiled and pulled me back into him.

"Why are you crying Love?" He whispered kissing my hair.

"I…..I'm horny as hell." I cried.

Edward pulled back from me and looked down at me, while he chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I huffed and stomped my foot, "You don't know what it's like." I wined.

He looked at me for a few minutes, when the features on his face turned serious, "I'm going to have you." He warned.

I knew that where we were, was so very wrong to even consider getting off, but as Edward, planted steady kisses down my neck, I just simply let my hormones take over. I couldn't believe what was happening, and even more unreal was the fact that I was nodding my head and agreeing with him, that he could in fact have me. Again he always knew exactly what to say…where to touch and I was putty in his capable hands, ready for him to mould me, into whatever he desired most.

"Turn around…Love." He sweetly whispered out.

By now my knees were like Jell-O, and it was all I could do to whisper, "What?"

"Turn around, face away from me and lean against the wall with your hands, for support." He hissed out his orders.

No longer unsure of the situation, I offered no resistance and when he gently but firmly turned me around, placing both my hands against the wall he trailed his hands up and down my sides, until they rested upon my hips.

"Are we really going to do this?" I stammered, while trying to look back at him over my shoulder.

"Look straight ahead." He ordered.

I could hear him breathing hard now, mixed in with his paintings as I heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper being lowered. I groaned at the prospect of what was happening right behind me.

"Shh Love, do I have to restrain you from screaming?" He huskily asked, while I gasped once more, biting on my lip, so hard it was probably bleeding.

"Are you ready Love?" He asked quietly.

"Ready for what?" I whispered out teasing him, "What do you want?" I breathlessly asked.

"Oh Love you disappoint me, didn't you know what I meant, when I said I was going to have you?" He whispered into my ear, forcing my wetness to dribble down my inner thigh.

"I'm not sure," I said weakly, yet smartly, "You'll have to tell me, I'm not used to word games." I grinned, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Oh, I see, you're not sure what my motives are, is that right?" He chuckled playing along with my sick little fixation.

"That's right; you'll have to be more specific." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Mmmmm," He hummed, "Maybe this will be more specific for you." He grunted out, while he swiftly pulled my dress up over my hips with one hand, and with the other took off my panties, leaving me totally naked from the waist down.

His hand glided down my back and down to my ass, "Part those legs." He demanded, while he forced my legs apart, with the side of his foot as if he was giving me a cavity search. His fingers then glided up my inner thighs until they reached the place that desired his touch the most. His long lean fingers slid across my slick wet folds until they were probing inside my pussy.

"Well, well, it seems your pussy knew what I wanted all along, coz you're so fuck'n wet." He mewled into the crook of my neck.

"Oh! Sweet! Baby! Jesus!" I moaned out each word as if they were my last.

"Do you like that Love?" He whispered.

"Oh! God! Yes!" I gasped.

"Do you want my cock Abigail?" He asked formally, which made my pussy ache out in lust.

"Oh! Yes! Please!" I begged.

With a hard shove, he rammed his hard cock deep inside of my, now flooded pussy.

"Oh! God!" I groaned, "You're filling me up…Oh!...Fuck me harder! Edward!...Oh! God!...I've never….." I bellowed.

"You've never what?" He asked softly.

"I've never felt anything like this before," I said while panting hard, "Y….You're just so thick and I feel so full….so full of your cock….it's so hard….and thick….Oh! God! You feel so good…." I moaned.

"You must be out of your mind in….sexually charged lust for my cock." He panted while thrusting in and out of my tight little hole.

"Call it what you want Edward….Just don't stop!" I screamed, while he placed his fingers into my mouth. I clamped down on them hard, I knew that I couldn't hurt him and I had to do something to stop myself from screaming. My actions turned him on further.

"Oh! Fuck! You like to bite!" He shot out, slapping my ass, "You naughty little girl." He bellowed.

"Oh! God Edward….I'm going to cum….Harder…give it to me harder!" I moaned out as I felt my walls contract and pulsating around his hard as hell member.

He did as I requested, ramming his hard cock in and out of me like a piston, hard and fast without missing a beat. While he was fucking me, I couldn't help but wonder if my newly found hormones would intensify the further along my pregnancy got. Would I have the chance to have his monster of a cock every day, with everyone all around us and could I take it? By the time my fourth orgasm soared through me, I knew the answer, its simplicity being….whenever…wherever….I would be there.

On my final cum, he went a little crazy, because his own climax was right in tune with my own. I reached around and covered his mouth with my hand, and thankfully, I was able to muffle the roar he let loose, as his cum jetted into my very receptive pussy.

"Oh! Here is comes baby!" He muffled out between my hand as his cold cum coated my walls and my pussy clamped around him, milking him of everything he had to give.

Thank God, that there was that big vacuum sitting there, because without it, I would have slumped all the way to the floor. Cum was now running out of my pussy and down my thigh as he withdrew from me, but I didn't care, I had just received the best orgasm I had ever experienced…thus far and if my hormones were in fact going to heighten…..I couldn't fuck'n wait for the next round. Edward wiped away the cum seeping down my leg, with my panties, and placed them into his pants pocket. He then zipped up and smoothed out my dress, and after peeking out to make sure the coast was clear, we both casually drifted down the hall towards the Dean's office, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I have to admit, that I was a little taken back by Abby's over the top sexual drive for my cock. I knew that her hormones were going to go all haywire, but I wasn't expecting her animal lust ridden drive for a while. I wasn't complaining of course, but damn…..her and her hormones would be the death of me. Being pregnant with my child meant many different things…..everything would heighten of course, but she would also develop faster than a human. If she got pregnant with a human man she would have a normal nine month pregnancy, but being pregnant with my child her nine months were cut into half to six. The baby would develop faster than a normal human child and thus speeding up the inevitable situation of Cain. We needed to get to Europe as soon as possible.

Once Abby and I reached the Dean's office, she instructed me to wait outside. She knew of course that I could hear everything going on in that room, but this was something that she wanted to do by herself. Once she told the Dean that she was pregnant with my child, he happily congratulated her, which shocked her of course…this was not the reaction that she had anticipated from the man. He reassured her that she could continue her classes on line, however there were a few that she would have to reregister for once our child was born, which would set her back a year give or take. After a few minutes of hearing Abby sign papers, Mr. Timmons walked passed me, eyeing me before entering into the Dean's office. I couldn't help but get angry as I listened in on his out spoken reaction. He told Abby that she had a bright future a head of her, and that she just kissed it good bye. I couldn't take listening to her cry anymore….Who the hell did this man think he was?

I flung open the door, my chest heaving up and down, my fists turning white from my tight restraining grip and my jaw locked, as I took in all of their startled faces.

"Mr. Cullen…..I don't take lightly to interruptions." The Dean addressed me angrily.

"Just who do you people think you are? Where do you get off, telling her that she has wasted her life? Obviously you don't know her at all!" I shot out in a fit of rage.

"Calm down Mr. Cullen…we were just telling Abby here, that this little unfortunate incident will only hold her back." Mr. Timmons smirked.

"Hold her back…Unfortunate incident….You have some damn nerve calling my unborn child an unfortunate incident! The only incident is the fact, that you won't have your god damn star pupil anymore!" I screamed.

Abby was smiling, while tears fell one after another down her cheeks.

"She is too smart for this fuck'n school and the two of you, know it as well as I do!" I bellowed, grabbing her hand in mine and pulled her in close to my chest.

"You just remember that, when she enrolls herself into Dartmouth!" I screamed, while they both looked at me with pained expressions on their faces.

"Now Mr. Cullen let's talk about this rationally." The Dean motioned for me to take a seat.

"No! I think that's just what we'll do! Dartmouth would be happy to have someone as smart as Abby grace their school with her presence. As for me attending this shit hole of a school, you can consider this my resignation." I nodded towing Abby out the door with me.

As I was towing her body down the hallway, she pulled her arm from me.

"Edward, I can't leave yet." She whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"What is it Love?" I questioned wiping away her tears.

"I need to go to that assembly…If I win I have to recline…I have to explain myself to Ange and Alice." She grumbled.

"Are you sure…you want to do this…..you don't have to." I eyed her watching as she nodded and with that we made our way to the gymnasium.

The gym was packed, once we arrived. Alice and Angela took their stand next to Abby at the podium as well as I. Rosalie and Emmett were glaring at Abby, as the Dean took his place ready to announce the winner.

"Good afternoon students." The Dean started, while all the noise from the students talking amongst themselves became eerily silent.

"We have called this assembly today, to announce the person you have all chosen to be your voice's on student council." He stated.

"After careful review, we have confirmed a winner." He smiled holding the small piece of paper in his hands.

Abby had shut off her thoughts…..not wanting to know who had won, until it was announced, but I already knew.

"Your new student council member is." The whole crowd started chanting Abby's name.

Abby looked to me shocked as she took in the sounds of their cheers. I smiled proud of her that she had blossomed, and became everything that she had ever wanted.

"Abigail Cullen." The Dean smiled clapping the small piece of paper between his hands, as the crowed went crazy.

Rosalie crossed her arms and pouted while Emmett put his arm around her to comfort her. Alice and Angela were jumping up and down holding each other's hands screaming, while Abby just stood there shocked. I walked to her side, and embraced her into a hug, telling her how proud I was of her, when she looked up at me and started to cry.

"How am I going to do this?" She cried.

"Easy…I will be here, right by your side." I smiled taking her hand in mine and escorted her to her rightful place on the podium.

As she went to speak the crowds erupted screams cut her off. She awkwardly stood there with her hand over her smile as she looked to me. I mouthed I love you to her as she turned once more to address the crowed.

"I have to say that I'm shocked, to even be standing before you all here today." Her shaky nervous voice whispered into the microphone.

"This is a great honor that you have all bestowed upon me. To know that you all trust me, to be your voices is very humbling. But…." She started to well up, "But I must unfortunately decline your request." The whole crowed started to mumble and gasp as she informed them that she was stepping down.

Rosalie was thrilled beyond belief, giggling to herself, while Alice and Angela stood there shocked ridden.

"I have new plans for my future now, and I am unfortunately not going to be attending this Collage effective immediately." She informed looking straight at me, with a large smile on her face.

"Because you have all chosen me as your voice, let it be known that I am recommending in my stay, my good friend Angela. She has successful swayed your votes to choose me." She laughed while the entire College laughed along with her.

"She has successfully manages to keep The Green Love Club alive, and I know that she will be a great spokes person for you all. Again I want to thank you all for your vote and my dear friends, Alice and Ange for their love and dedication." She smiled at them as she took her leave and stood in front of Alice and Angela.

I pulled Abby into my side, once the Dean took his place back on the stand and I told her that I was proud of her.

"We are going to be at a great loss, without Miss. Cullen's presence at this school, but as she recommended Angela in her stay…..What say you?" He placed his hand to his ear like Hulk Hogan.

The crowed went nuts….Ange! Ange! They all shouted, while Angela took her place. As she started to address the students Abby and I made our way out of the Gymnasium. We didn't make it very far before we heard the clicking of Alice's high heels behind us.

"Wait!" She hollered out.

Abby hung her head in shame as Alice stood in front of us panting heavily.

"What do you mean you're not going to be attending College?" She breathed out each word.

"Alice, I there is just something more that I want now. Things change." Abby smiled.

"Abby….Don't lie to me….tell me what's going on." Alice ordered.

Abby looked at me in that moment, her eyes seeking out permission as I nodded giving her the go ahead.

"Well it seems that Edward and I are going to be parents." She smiled rubbing at her belly.

I loved the sound of that….I loved the way she smiled, while she tenderly rubbed her stomach. I had always counted myself one lucky bastard just for meeting her, but now I considered myself blessed that not only did I have her love, but she was going to be the mother of my child. I looked to her as she looked up at me adoringly and softly kissed her supple lips, and then we both looked to Alice. She just stood there with her mouth wide open, her eyes bulging as she tried her damndest to comprehend what she was just told.

"Come again?" She shook her head back and forth as her eyes closed.

"I'm pregnant!" Abby shot out in excitement.

"Oh! My! God! Abby! Edward!...Oh! Shit! Oh Fuck!...I'm so happy for you both!" she screamed out multiple profanities before she pulled Abby into a larger than life embrace.

They both cried together, for a few minutes before Alice made her way towards me and rapped her arms around my waist, congratulating me over and over again.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Alice shot out excitedly.

"What!" Angela shrieked out as she joined in on our conversation.

"You're going to have a baby?" She screeched.

"Yes…yes…Edward and I are going to have a baby." Abby huffed out, she was still smiling.

When we were finally able to pry ourselves from Alice and Angela, we made our way to the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I couldn't help but notice that Abby's smile had now disappeared entirely from her face, as she watched the school disappear in her side mirror.

"This is not the end of your education. You will finish…I know that you really wanted to be on the council, and I'm sorry that you had to turn it down." I acknowledged.

"I'm happy Edward….I wanted to end my school years without being the freak…I wanted to be noticed for who I am…..not my weird gifts. I wanted to show Rosalie that I could do it…..I wanted to put that smug bitch in her place…..and I did." She smiled as she stated her last few words.

"I will miss school; it was the one place that I felt normal." She sighed.

"Love you are more normal than you give yourself credit for." I groaned.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had fucked up her life in more ways then one. I should have been more careful. I was supposed to protect her, watch over her….make sure she was able to live her life and all I seemed to be doing was ripping it apart, with my selfish ways. There was so much that she wanted out of her life, and now she had so much more to worry about. How could I ever take that back, when I was happy as hell that she was going to have my child? I wasn't wishing that she wasn't pregnant with my child, just that it would have come later on in life, so that she could fulfill all her hopes and dreams.

"Edward, pull over!" Abby screeched.

The moment the car stopped moving; Abby flung her door open and started to violently vomit. I ran to the other side of the car, rubbing soothing circles around on her back while I held her hair out of the way. After she vomited more than a pint of blood, her face was pale, even her lips were white. I knew that she needed to get back to the house ASAP.

Once she was back safely in her seat, we took off for home. Carlisle started the blood transfusion right away, telling us that we would have to keep blood with us at all times now. Abby told me that I could leave if it was making me uncomfortable and I told her that I was fine. My father eyed me in concern and he had every right to. I'm sure I must have looked crazed. The damn blood was awaking the beast within and I couldn't stop the cravings that I now had for it.

"Edward, my office….now!" My father ordered.

When I told him that I wanted to wait to make sure Abby was going to be alright, he just hollered out, "Now!" As much as I didn't want to I was ordered to do so, and so I followed behind him.

"Edward….tell me the truth." My father asked.

"What truth?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I knew something wasn't right. I knew you were hiding something from me. I should have seen it. How long?" He ranted.

"The animal blood, would only sustain me for a while. I have been stealing donor blood from the hospital…with an exception of a few, human casualties along the way." I huffed out, with my head held in shame.

"I see…How long have you been carrying on this way Edward?" He asked again.

"About a month after I tried the animal diet." I confirmed as I heard him gasp.

My father took a seat in his chair and as he sat silently, the shame over took my body. I should have just told him the truth, he would have understood, but still I didn't want to disappoint him in my failures and now I had disappointed him in my lies.

"And how have you been managing on the donor blood?" He asked.

I lifted my head a little shocked at his investigative questioning. "Fine, there is no problems…no side effects…..It's just like drinking from a human, other then it's cold and doesn't taste very good." I confirmed as I watched a smile spread across my father's face.

"How do you get it?" He pushed further.

"From the hospital." I eyed him.

"Yes…yes…you said this already, but how do you get away with it?" He questioned.

"I don't steal much a bag or two give or take and I try to go as long as I can before seeking out more. Lately it's becoming difficult with…..um…Abby." I awkwardly smiled running my hand nervously through the back of my hair.

"There have been no reports of anything missing….This is the part that I don't understand." He pushed.

"Right well, I wait until someone donates two or more bags at a time and when the nurse isn't looking I change the numbers on the chart. So that the one I took is never even recorded." I explained.

"Are you mad?" I asked my father as I bowed my head.

"No…I'm disappointed that you lied to me yes….but I'm relieved to know that you are not sick." He stated.

"Father, what about Abby….will she be able to give birth…..and…." I trailed off not wanting to ask the question.

"She may be more than just human son, but she is still trapped in a human's body. She won't be able to have a natural birth, but we can do the C-section here at the house." He explained.

"She will pull through…..she's a Cullen." My father smiled clasping my shoulder with his hand.

I nodded as he suggested that we get back to Abby. I suddenly felt relieved that everything I had been hiding for so long was finally out there in the open. No more would I keep secrets from the people I loved. I was going to be someone's father…..I was going to have to look after Abby and this baby…this baby that would need my undivided attention….for me to teach it…love it….understand it…guide it. I suddenly felt overwhelmed, would I…..could I be able to do it. My father had years…decades to figure this all out, but I had a messily six months…I wasn't ready and I was going to let Abby and our child down….I just knew it.

"Edward…..come here." Abby's soft voice whispered as I took a seat beside her, taking my mother's hand from Abby's and replaced it with my own.

"What is it Love?" I whispered back, trying to be careful that I didn't pull at the small tube, currently helping to keep my baby and Love strong.

"You are going to be the best father there ever was….There is not a doubt in my mind that you won't look out for both of us…..give us all your love. No more worries….okay?" She grinned placing her warm hand at the side of my face.

I smiled softly and placed my cold hand to hers. Fire and Ice, that was what we were…two elements that pushed against the odds like magnets….two elements that had no damn business being together…or falling in love. Fire and Ice combining together, forcing our emotions of love to combust and melt into a lake of water…..that water that was now growing rapidly inside her womb…..Our magical, mystical baby.

"Edward if anyone is going to ruin this baby…it will be me." She smiled weakly as she shook her head back and forth.

The color was starting to reach her face, just in time for me to see her blush…..God how I love the rose color that painted along her cheeks. I gently caressed her painted cheeks with the pad of my thumb.

"You Abigail Cullen…..will be the greatest mother….there ever was. You brought back my once cold dead heart to life….teaching me how to love again….showing me what the word love truly meant, and now you're giving me a reason to keep going…..to continue on that love I have for you…To watch that love grow as it grows… in our child's eyes…there will never be a time….that I will not appreciate what I have." I whispered to her as she shed tears of happiness.

I turned from her in that moment and my mother was crying. She placed something in my hand and when I opened my palm, I smiled at her and mouthed thank you. My father pulled my mother into his side, smiling, while I bent down on one knee before my love.

"Love when you're a vampire, your emotions are heightened….your love is stronger…deeper…then you can ever imagine. I have waited centuries for you. I know that we have only just begun our adventure…..but I feel like I have known you my entire existence. I know that this may be sudden…..but our relationship has always had bumps…mountains to climb…and I know that we will always have our struggles. You mean everything to me…and there is nothing I will ever want more than you," I took a deep breath.

"Abigail Esme Cullen…..will you do me the extraordinary privilege of becoming my wife?" I breathed as I watched a tear fall upon her cheek.

It felt like hours before she finally gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. I was dying inside, what if it was too soon? My mother had never steered me in the wrong direction before….and God help me I wanted to claim this women as my own in every way possible.

"Edward….I…." She stammered.

I was about to stand up when she rested her hand at the side of my face, and pulled the tub from her arm. She placed her hand over the small hole at the crease of her arm as she eyed me.

_So not as romantic as I had wanted this to be. _

"Edward," She started again, this time I placed my mother's engagement ring into her palm.

"Hang on to that. When you're ready, I'll ask you again." I smiled not wanting to push her any further.

As I stood from my kneeling position, I started to walk towards the back door. I needed just one minute to think….what if I had pushed her away from me….what if I had ruined the only good thing I had going on in my life.

"Edward!" Abby yelled.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see her weak body stand and tumble to her knees. I flashed to her side of course before her knees had time to actually touch the ground.

"You need to rest." I acknowledged.

"No you need to listen!" she belted.

I placed her gently onto the couch, crouching before her as I placed her hand to my forehead.

"Edward…look at me." She whispered and I did.

"I love you more then you will ever know. I too am grateful that I have found my better half. You understand me far better then I even understand myself. There is nothing in this world that I would ever want more than your love…..then our baby." She smiled at her stomach as she caressed it sweetly.

"You are my family Edward…..my love….my life and you always make me happy…..I know that I will never want for anything…..and I know that you will always protect and love us." She tenderly rubbed at her stomach again, this time taking my hand in hers and placing it to her stomach. I smiled as I made the contact.

"Edward." She whispered as I looked up from her torso.

"Edward…..yes….I will marry you." She declared.

I couldn't help it, I wisped her up in my arms, kissing her all over as we cried….my father and mother cried and when I put her back down on her own feet, I placed my mother's antique, rose shaped diamond engagement ring, on her dainty little ring finger.

"Fire and Ice…who knew!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Fire and Ice?" She questioned looking down at me. I shrugged.

"Edward….the hardest part is yet to come." She informed and I knew what she meant. We had to tell Jacob.

Telling Jacob, wasn't going to be easy, he was just starting to come around and now I had to tell him not only that I had knocked up his daughter, but that I had asked her to marry me without his permission. Abby thought my concerns about not asking his permission was way too old fashion, but hell I was old and this detail was rather large to me. I had every intention on asking her father once he had come around, but asking her to marry me came out a little earlier then I had anticipated. What can I say the moment felt right and I just went with it!

The grueling task of telling Jacob also came with the realization that all three of her brothers were still here and we would have to tell them as well. I was sure that Luke would be alright with it…..sure that Jacob and even Damon would come around, but Xavier would be an entirely different story. That man hated the ground I walked on….with good reason of course, if it were me I would hate me too. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella's reaction would have been like, if she were still alive….would she be happy that I was in love with her daughter…..that I was going to have a baby with her daughter….that I was going to make her daughter my wife?

Her letter stated that she wanted me to be happy….she couldn't beseech me that…she couldn't pass judgment when she had left me for Jacob…..imprinted on him, rather than on me. She would understand that once you imprint on someone, nothing else in the world matters, but that one person…..she had written that she wanted me to look after Abby…would she be upset that I had different plans of looking after her for the rest of her life, than she had anticipated?

"Fire and Ice" I grinned once more.

"Against all odds….against all elements…..I managed to find you my waking fire." I smiled as I kissed my fiancé's tender mouth.

* * *

**I know that it was kinda soon for them to get engaged, but I don't know… it just felt right to me. I hope that I didn't disappoint with the proposal….As I write Edward in my head, he is private and a big who-blah, was just never how I had envisioned it. Anyhow people remember the pics…The next chapter is ready to go...just have to work on a few pics and touch up the chapter, now that it is sent back from Dee. You know how it is lol... I promise it's much better...Hold on to your hats because the Blacks are about to be told...what will they think about Abby being pregnant and going to Wed Edward?...until next time….FF…..April**


	25. Chapter 25 Family Affairs

**Chapter 25**

**Family Affairs

* * *

**

**A/N: Warning….Lemon alert, but I think you all know this by now lol Disturbing and violent behavior in this chapter as well as *please have a box of tissues ready.* **

**I just want to say that you readers have made me extremely happy! **

**I woke up this morning to ten new reviews from Teambellaedward, they all just simply said :) which brought a rather large :) to my face…so thank you…Also all of you who have added my story as one of your fav's I just can't get over it…..This morning I also woke to TROANB's Fav list going from 15 to 203 from all of you ff writers and readers. I can't tell you how much this means to me…Tear….I love writing this story and knowing that my little story has grabbed this much attention is amazing. **

**I need to give a shout out to my Beta Dee, who has always pulled my ass up when I became hard on myself…..thinking that my story sucked ass. Lol **

**My dear husband….who continuously encourages me in everything I have ever attempted to do in the past ten years we've been together. **

**My dear readers and FF writers there are simply no words to address your love for my stories. Thank you seems hardly enough.**

**And last but not least SexyLexiCullen, for helping me distribute my story. I am still rather new to the site and wasn't sure how to get my story out there. **

**Between her and my beta Dee recommending my story…..and of course all you readers…..I feel that TROANB is finally getting the recognition I wanted it to have all along.**

**K well ….yeah I'm going to shut the hell up now and let you all get on with it. I hope that you all love it….April

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

Edward thought that his proposal was far too soon, afraid that I wouldn't accept it, but it was perfect and I knew that I would never want anything other than Edward. I was young yes and sure probably naive, but there were no secrets between us, our abilities saw to that. I could read his thoughts, knew how much he loved me as he too could do the same. There was no denying how much we loved one another and I didn't care who didn't understand it. To me it wasn't a rush; it was simply a show of how much we loved one another. I could have lived out my days just being in his arms, never caring in the least bit if we walked down that aisle, but I couldn't have the whispers of the town's people around my child. Yes I was already a Cullen; however we had to do something about the Miss part, so that our child wouldn't have to endure the sly, whispered remarks, about my adopted brother being its father, which was sure to linger all around.

For the last three days all I thought about was our future together, our family. Edward had paced the floors night after night, concerned at how fast my stomach grew. I didn't think that it was that big a deal, I had a little bit of a bump, but it was easily hidden underneath one of his gigantic sweaters. Edward told me that even though my pregnancy was cut in half, I still shouldn't have been showing this early. I waved him off like it was no big deal, telling him that our baby was just as impatient to meet us as we were to meet the little one. Being the overbearing, research freak I know and love, he went to Carlisle's study and read through book after book, trying to find some sort of answer. I had told him something along the lines of our baby was special and had a mind of its own; no book was going to be able to prepare him for what was to come. He didn't take too lightly to my non worrisome attitude, to my pregnancy. I reassured him that I was just as scared as he was, unsure of what to expect, that the Cain and Aro situation scared the shit out of me, but that I was happy and that's all I wanted to think about, until I could hold our child in my arms, and stared down at its precious face.

Edward had been very secretive lately however, sneaking out when I fell asleep, and hiding his thoughts from me all together. I was worried…no I was scared shitless that he might have had second thoughts about us. I knew deep down in my heart that my infected thoughts, were far from the truth, but my head told me something else entirely. When I asked him what was going on, notifying him that I was aware of his absences when I slept, he just told me that he was concerned for the baby, sneaking off to do nothing more then read and that he was hunting. I nodded knowing that he was keeping something from me, but decided that I wouldn't push him any further; he would tell me when he was ready. I hated secrets and we had promised one another that we would never hold anything back, but he was. Like I said it was hard for him to keep secrets, so when he shut his thoughts off like this, it made me very uncomfortable. Call it women's intuition, but I had to follow my gut instincts and after two days of him shutting himself off from me, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, please….you have to tell me what is going on….I'm worried…why have you shut your thoughts off from me?" I spat, sitting up on the bed, while he closed the encyclopedia looking book, he was currently reading on his hand, to save his current place.

"Abby….there are things….you just have to trust me." He whispered, caressing my face with his free hand.

"Edward, if there is something wrong….with…the baby…I need to know." I welled up a little.

"Shh Love everything is going to be fine, eat your peanut butter sandwich." He smiled reopening the book.

It was strange, how much I hated peanut butter prior to my pregnancy and now it was my go to comfort food. Edward had mentioned something about Iron…..blah…blah…blah. I looked over to him, shocked that he had ended our conversation so abruptly; this wasn't like him at all. I started to chuckle lightly when I took in the creases on his forehead, as he read. Here I was in a full flannel night gown, completely covered, because I was also so cold now…eating a peanut butter sandwich, while he read, deep in thought with whatever caressed the surfaces of those pages. We looked like an old married couple.

"What's so funny?" he eyed me over the pages of the rather large looking book.

"Well…shit, look at us….we got this marriage thing sown up!" I laughed slapping at my leg.

"You're the strangest human I have ever come into contact with." He grinned as he set the book down to wrap me up into his arms.

"And you love me for it!" I chuckled heavily, trying my damnedest to catch my breath.

"Yes..yes..I do." He whispered into my hair as he tenderly kissed the side of my neck.

Normally all it took was for Edward's eyes to change that dark jade color that I adored, but lately all he had to do was be in the room, with his scent lingering all around me, forcing my loins to practically snap at him, like a starving dog begging for your scraps. One minute I was crying, the next I was leaping on top of him taking what I craved the most. He never complained, he would hold me tight, singing beautiful songs into my ear, until I calmed down and then told me over and over again how much he loved me. Regarding the sexually charged hormonal, women I had now become…..we'll he took what I gave and loved every single minute of it.

After I took what I like to call, my nightly sex cap I fell fast asleep. It was strange how tired I was lately, falling asleep wherever a pillow tended to be, Edward shoulder whatever felt comfortable beneath my head.

_I was walking along a long dark corridor, the walls painted a dark red, while small candles adorned the wall, each holder holding ten perfectly lengthen black candles, every five feet I took, cascading an eerie cylinder wedge of light upon the floor. _

_I found myself looking down at the strange, shapely, orange and red glow that shone along the satin red carpet and when I did I noticed that I was bare foot, my feet covered in blood. I gasped and took a step back, only to realize that the satin carpet wasn't red in color, it was red because it was covered in blood._

_My heart was racing as I heard the faint sound of music coming from behind the door at the end of the long corridor. Every step I took towards the door pushed the door further away from me. I started to run, screaming out, "Hello!" but no one was answering me._

_Suddenly feeling completely alone, I picked up the pace and ran harder, determined to reach the bright white door, which screamed freedom, from the dimly lighted, eerily frightening corridor. I closed my eyes willing it all to go away, repeating over and over again, "This is just a dream…This is just a dream." But every time I opened my eyes I was still leaning against the deep red paint of the walls._

_It suddenly felt like water was dripping on me and when I looked up to the ceiling, pools of blood started to form, dripping its thick warm, substance all over my white dainty dress. I couldn't take my eyes off the pools of blood. I was fascinated at how quickly it had all somehow merged into one and was violently splashing around, like rapids. _

_I stood there watching as the ocean like current moved along the red walls and began to trickle down, like the tears from the statue Mary. I walked over to where the first drip had begun and made its way down the middle of the wall, placing my finger upon it. The music I heard started to pound heavily in my ears, the moment I touched the substance and all the blood started to thrash around as if a motorboat had just grazed its service._

_I stood there dazed for a moment, looking up at it, until I heard a loud splashing sound from behind me. When I turned around there was Cain, his dark red sinister eyes, Jet black long hair, brood ape like shoulders, tall giant frame, panting wearing nothing but blood. His eyes were death rolled over but it wasn't his eyes that terrified me, it was his teeth. His razor sharp teeth, which I quickly noticed where, not like Edward's. Edward had two incisors, just two…..this man sported and entire set. Every single tooth was pointed, dominant, dripping with venom and ready to take the blood from my veins._

_As he smiled and took a step towards me, I instinctively wrapped my arms around my swollen belly. "You can't have my baby!" I screamed only for my stomach to smooth, and flatten. I gasped looking down at my now flat as a board abdomen and then back up to Cain, who now had my beautiful baby wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. _

_I screamed but nothing came out. I tried to run towards him but my feet were planted. Every move I made I sunk deeper and deeper into the blood as if it was quicksand, my own personal hell. My hands placed on either side of the walls, as my fingernails scrapped along the paint, in an attempt to stop myself from being completely swallowed hole. _

_Cain stood over me smiling the moment all that was left of me was my head, and placed his large size fifteen bear like foot, onto my crown, and emerged me completely. I screamed and thrashed closing my eyes, wanting nothing more than to take my baby from his murderous arms. I opened my eyes to see that I was fine leaning against the red walls, I quickly looked down to my stomach and it was still hollow, flat and without my child. I jumped from the floor, my hands slapping against the blood from my forceful thrust and ran down the hall towards the music._

_When I reached the door, I quickly pulled and tugged at the handle, screaming to whoever was on the other side to let me in, to give me back my baby. I fisted the entire door, kicking and screaming, until it cracked open slowly, making a creaking sound. There was no light on the other side of the door, black as the midnight sky and I suddenly felt my heart move into my throat. _

_I swallowed hard, closed my eyes and pushed the door all the way open. When I reopened my eyes the room was brightly lit, long white sheer curtains blew from the open window as Edward sat at a black baby grand piano, with a little boy sitting next to him on the bench. He looked beautiful; his long bronzy locks blew gently from the spring breeze. He looked happy teaching the young boy how to sit properly on the bench, before he began to play. _

"_Now remember, Carlisle keep your posture straight, fingers bent….and let's begin." Edward's sweet velvety voice echoed out the boys instructions._

_I couldn't help myself, as the child began to play beautifully, strumming his fingers so angelic across the keys, I found myself drawn to him, wanting to see his face. As I approached Edward smiled and greeted me with a tender kiss, placing his arm around my waist as he gracefully moved me along towards the young boy. _

_I couldn't see his face, but he had jet black hair and he played beautifully. I smiled as we neared and looked up to Edwards smiling face._

"_Well what do you think?" Edward's voice echoed._

"_He plays beautifully." I smiled back as the boy leaped from the bench and wrapped his arms around my thighs, placing his head upon my lap._

"_Happy Birthday Mommy!" He shot out._

_I looked to Edward, my face shocked as he smiled._

"_Carlisle….is it…" I took his little chin in my hands and lifted his face._

_He resembled so much of Edward, and I was grateful for that. The only resemblance of me was his green eyes and dark hair. He was absolutely stunning, he smiled that wide eyed crocked smile his father had that I loved so much, but when he did I realized that he had incisors like his father. I gasped and touched each one of them afraid to look away and this would all be some dream._

"_I'm sorry mommy; I'll get use to your blood." Carlisle cried._

"_Hush, now baby, there's no reason to cry, everything is just fine." I smiled pulling him into me._

_Tears fell down my cheeks as I held his little frame to my body, as I smelled his baby shampoo scent and felt the softness of his skin. _

"_How….I mean….I thought Cain…" I trailed on looking to Edward as I still held my son in my arms._

"_Cain, never wanted a boy….He could only use a girl…a Healer with all supernatural beings…..We had a boy and after Carlisle's birth, we tried to changed you into a vampire, so that you couldn't have any more children." He explained._

"_I'm a vampire?" I questioned as I stood from my son to walk over to the mirror that hung above the fireplace._

"_No Love," He bowed his head as I looked to him confused._

"_You said." I shot out._

"_I said we tried. You didn't make the transformation." His voice lingered repeating the words over and over again around me._

"_I didn't," I ran to the mirror before I was able to say another word, and I saw nothing. No reflection….nothing although I saw Edward and my son now at his side. _

"_You have to stop haunting us, you need to leave us alone now….let us get on with our lives." Edward begged._

"_No Edward….please….No…I can't…..Edward." I screamed as they walked away from me._

"_Edward…..no!"_

"Abby wake up…..Wake up Love!" Edward's panicked voice woke me from my nightmare.

When my eyes shot open, my hands gripped onto the sides of Edward's arms, kneading, and my fingernails scraping. Everything seemed so real, so entirely empty. I never wanted to feel that empty again as long as I lived.

"Edward….I…" I trailed on, "Please don't go," I cried holding on for dear life.

"Love, it was just as dream…..just a dream." He whispered into my hair as he rocked me back and forth.

Once I had calmed down enough he told me that he would never leave me and our child, that he loved us too much. After I told him what my dream was about he was curious about it. He kept talking to himself over and over again, saying….. "Yes that makes sense; if we have a boy Cain will have no use for it."

"Edward!" I reached up for his pacing arm, "We don't know that for sure. I mean, Yes alright our little girl will be all supernatural and a Healer…..makes sense that Cain would want us to have a girl, but we don't know if a boy will be just as valuable….and we don't know what were having yet….nor do we know if the Boy will be a guider like my brothers…..or something else entirely." I rambled.

Edward stopped looking at the floor long enough, to take a seat next to me on the bed. He took my hand in his and kissed the top of it softly, before looking up at me smiling.

"You know, I think your dreams are some sort of power that you possess." He smiled.

"They're just dreams Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure…sure.." He nodded as I eyed him.

What the hell was he thinking? Did he think I was some damn psychic who had abilities to see in to our future? _Ridiculous._

"Come get dressed, I have somewhere to take you today." He smiled nervously.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"You'll see." He smiled and took off out of the room.

I flopped back onto the bed, running my hands through my hair. God I hate secrets.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I knew Abby was starting to get uncomfortable in her own skin these last few days, and I did whatever I could to make her content. I knew that she hated me keeping secrets from her but I had to because I had gone to see Jacob and her brothers alone, two days ago and again last night, when the first attempt to explain our engagement and her being pregnant didn't go over so well.

_**First Attempt**_

_My hand was shaking as I stood off in the forest, staring at the Black's front door. The lights were still on and I could see movement in the house, as well as laughter from the children. I made the decision that I would wait until the children were tucked in and sound asleep before I knocked on the door. _

_I had no idea why I was here and without Abby by my side. I should have brought her with me, but no I had to do the right thing….I had to ask her father's permission. Why couldn't I just listen to Abby and know that this was very old fashion of me? Why couldn't I just let it go? I don't know, but for whatever the reason, I was now getting ready to possibly be receiving the death penalty, once I walked in that door. _

_When I heard the children snoring softly in their beds I made my way to the front door. I wasn't greeted; I was stared down by Xavier the moment I touched one foot onto his father's property._

"_What are you doing here!" He hollered out as Jacob ran to his side._

"_Stop Xavier!" He scolded as he looked past me. "Where is Abby?" He asked and as he looked back at me his smile faded. "Where is my daughter Edward? "He asked again._

"_She's fine…I swear it, home in bed sleeping." I confirmed as they both eyed me. "I came to talk with you all, if that's welcomed?" I questioned, ready to make my escape._

_Internally I kept pleading with them to say no….get the hell off my property, but they didn't._

"_Sure come on in Edward, we'll just talk privately in the kitchen." Jacob gestured and as I entered into the small foyer, I noted everyone else sitting in the living room staring at me._

"_If it's alright Jacob, what I came here to say…is something I must tell you all." I eyed him as he nodded and led the way into the living room._

_Xavier was breathing down my neck, and when I turned to look at him I swear he was trying to figure out a way to kill me. I hated that the Black's knew about my abilities and Abby's, how they could just shut off their thoughts from me all together. This was the time that I needed to know what they were all thinking._

_When I walked into the living room, Damon greeted me with a smile. I welcomed it, thanking God that at least Damon had come around. Miranda and Tanya were glaring at me, but I didn't see Luke._

"_Where is Luke?" I questioned Jacob as I heard Luke enter into the living room._

"_Thought I would grab a beer, seems like you might need one too!" He whispered handing me the Heineken. "Shit sorry man, I forgot…the blood drinking." His eyes bulged as I chuckled lightly._

"_This is fine thank you." I smiled as he bit down on his lower lip, like Abby always does when she's nervous. This action brought a smile to my face. How could he be nervous when I came here all alone and they could do God knows what to me? _

"_Alright Edward the floor is yours." Jacob waved motioning for me to start._

_I chugged that beer, praying like hell I would get some sort of liquid courage from it. When I was finished guzzling it down, everyone was staring at me waiting for me to start._

"_Right well, I came here tonight to tell you all that…well ask you all something…" I stammered._

"_Well what the hell is it?" Damon laughed, "Jesus Edward, you look like you're ready to pass out!" He chuckled louder. _

"_Right well, I was …..I…..I wanted all of your permission to marry Abigail." I nervously spat out._

_They all just sat there staring at me, with stunned looks on their faces. Xavier was the first to speak._

"_Absolutely not!" He hollered, glaring at me, "You will not warp my sister into your sick little world like you did with my mother….who the fuck do you think you are? You've got some fuck'n nerve Cullen." He ranted, while I nodded my head knowing that this was the reaction I had anticipated. _

_I couldn't fault him for wanting to protect Abby, hell that's all that I wanted to do myself. No one else said a word as Xavier ranted like something I had never seen before, this man loved his family and for that I respected him._

"_Alright Xavier, we got the point!" Miranda yelled out and stood at his side._

"_Edward you have to understand, they just only found out about their sister a few days ago." She tried to explain her husband's over the top reaction._

"_That's quite fine, really…but that's not all I came here today to tell you." I stressed._

_They all looked to me as Damon stood from the couch to stand beside me, a gesture I was sure was just to make sure that he could stop Xavier from trying to do anything to me. I have to admit that even though I was physically stronger, I still had no clue as to what powers they did possess; other then they guided people down their rightful path. _

"_Right well…I sort of already asked her and she said yes." I rushed out as I heard Xavier grinding his teeth behind me._

"_So why have you come to ask our permission than?" Jacob spoke up._

_When I looked to him he held no emotion on his face, and I hated it. I wanted to see something….anything… anger….hatred….happiness…..something would have been better then the blank stare that currently occupied his face._

"_Regardless of how long she has known her family, she would still be happier knowing that you will all accept our marriage." I confirmed._

_Jacob, told me that I just needed to give them all some time to think it through, that all they wanted was to make sure Abby was happy. I nodded understanding their concerns and was thrilled that they at least didn't disregard it all together, with the exception of Xavier of course._

_When I left the house, I was momentarily happy that they were going to at least think about it. All I wanted was for Abby to be happy, thinking if I took the brunt of the heat before we came together to tell them, then it would make her happy…..I was praying that they would all come around and accept us getting married and then when that moment came they would all smile and congratulate her they way that it was intended to be. _

_As I entered the wooded area I slapped my head and turned around facing the door to the house, contemplating on whether or not I should go back in there. I had been so nervous about asking their permission to wed my love that I forgot to tell them Abby was pregnant. As I took a step, I saw Xavier watching me from the window. I nodded and decided that I would come back tomorrow and tell them about the baby, I had left them with enough to swallow for one night. _

_**Second Attempt**_

_The moment I knew Abby was in a deep sleep, I snuck out once more and headed for the Black's. As I went to knock on the door, Damon greeting me saying I must have a death wish. I chuckled lightly and nodded as everyone yet again took their seats in the living room._

"_To what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" Xavier spat out in an annoying manner as Miranda slapped at his arm, glaring at him._

"_I know that you all hate me, for what I have done to your family, but if I could I would like to say that I had never had any ill feelings towards you all. How could I when you are Bella's children. I loved your mother….I had never loved another being as much as her until I meet Abigail." I sighed watching as Xavier rolled his eyes at me. Despite his immature gestures I continued. _

"_I had no idea that Abigail was Bella's daughter until recently and I never intended on falling in love with her…..as I am sure that you all understand that real true love happens when you least expect it." I smiled._

"_Bella was meant to be with Jacob, he was her better half. I see that now, now that I have my better half. Bella and I were not meant to be and although it tortured me for many years…I know now that it was because I would have a greater love in the years to come. I love Abigail, with everything I am and there has never…..will never be any other being on this planet that I will want more." I looked at Miranda and Tanya and they were starting to whimper._

"_Everything I have belongs to that woman and I have been lucky enough to gain her love in return." I sighed._

"_You have my blessing Edward." Jacob smiled as he stood from the couch and wrapped me in a hug._

_I was momentarily shocked and happy that Jacob had come around almost forgetting the other reveal that I had to give. _

"_Thank you Jacob, but I think you might want to wait to give your blessing. I have something else to tell you all." I swayed back and forth on the balls of my feet, while Jacob pulled back and nodded giving me the go ahead._

"_Well it seems that Abby and I are going to have a baby." My eyes crunched up along with my nose as I waited for all the yelling._

"_A baby! Really Edward?" Jacob yelled out._

"_Yes." I whispered as I felt Jacob leap into my arms._

"_Oh you've made me so happy!" He exclaimed in excitement and his smile was contagious…..I couldn't help it….I smiled fully until my cheeks hurt. _

_Luke, Tanya and Miranda were the next to congratulate me and then Damon came to stand beside me._

"_Listen…I know that I was an ass when we first meet, and I can't promise that I will ever really truly like you, but as long as my sister is happy and you treat her well that's all that matters to me." He smiled as did I._

"_Xavier….I can't do this knowing that you don't approve." I eyed him as the smile left my face._

_Xavier stood and walked over to me, "I will never accept you as a part of this family," He stated as I hung my head, "But you and your family have looked after my sister all these years…..loved her and watched over her….so hell…congratulations." He shook my hand and walked away._

_I smiled in knowing that he would come around, once the shock of the situation wore off. I understood that they all had a lot to take in, in the last few days. I told them all that I wanted to do this secretively, so when I brought Abby by tomorrow, they were to acted shocked as we informed them. They all agreed and decided that they wanted to invite my family over for dinner that evening as well. I agreed and told my parents, Alice and Jasper, they were all too thrilled to sit down together. _

**Abby's Point Of View**

"Edward!" I screamed.

"What is it Love?" He wisped to my side in a flash.

I was hovered over a pile of clothes crying my eyes out as he bent down to hold me in his arms, "I don't know where you're taking me….I don't know what to wear." I cried as I heard his chuckling under his breath.

"This isn't funny Edward…..I hate surprises….secrets….what's with all the damn secrets?" I huffed out as he helped me from the tangled mess of clothes.

"Just wear something you feel comfortable in." He smiled kissing the tip of my nose.

The moment his lips touched my nose, his breath lingered all around, swaying gently like a palm tree on a tropical island. He pulled away quickly eyeing me but it was too late….. The damage had been done. I felt myself become drawn to him like a moth to a light; he was beautiful standing there before me, shirtless, in nothing but a towel. He's pecks glistened from the little water droplets that lay gently upon his ice cold perfect skin.

"If I knew you were heading to the shower, I might have joined you." I grinned seductively as he looked away shyly smiling, knowing what my perverted intentions were.

I could feel my arousal between my legs as I stalked towards him, my thighs creating such a delicious friction.

"What are you doing?" He smiled, eyeing me as he placed his arms around me, in a gentle embrace.

I was momentarily hurt by his non compliance and turned around to walk away from him, about to run out of the room entirely, when I felt him grab me. He pulled me back into his chest as I felt his hands slide down my sides and back up, before he grabbed my tender breasts and squeezed them a little.

"What are you doing?" I breathed as he groaned and slammed the door shut, locked it and then swooped me up into his arms, placing me down onto the bed.

My heart was racing, my chest heaving as he hovered over me, tearing away my granny nightgown, throwing it off somewhere in a corner. His tongue escaped his mouth and gently swiped across my lips. My hips jolted as if they had a mind of their own, at his bewitching action. He chuckled lightly as I panted heavily. His lips moved into a brilliant smile before they were steadily planting icy kisses along the crook of my neck.

"Edward." I panted as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

"A uh." He whispered into my ear as my lobe was sucked and nibbled on violently.

"Oh!" I groaned out.

Edward's beautiful smile was before me again, radiating through my entire body as his hands felt their way to my swollen breasts. My breath was tattered, I wanted him….needed him. I felt a straining ache forming between my legs as his head neared my breasts and took my nipple into his bracing mouth.

"Oh God! Edward!" I cried out and bucked against him.

My body was on fire, I wanted to feel every ultimately touchable inch of him. I shot up into a sitting position, my legs wrapped around his torso as I ran my hands over his back, along his muscular abdomen, sucked on his neck, and down to his brood prefect shoulders.

Without warning Edward fell over onto the bed, pulling me up on top of him in a straddling position as his hands tightly gripped at my hips. I bent down staring into his hooded gaze, keeping eye contact with him as I stuck out my tongue in a luring manner, licking my bottom lip before I leaned in and licked his nipples….nibbled at his speckled chest hairs and bit at his tender delicious thick neck.

Edward smiled at me reaching up to cup each one of my breasts. I placed my hands onto his moaning, closing my eyes and let my head fall back as I began to press myself against his hard stomach, rubbing my wet pussy against his rigid physique, creating the most delectable friction on my clit.

He flipped me over onto my back, hissing while he pushed my legs open. I felt his smooth satin pelvic skin rub against my thigh as his mouth pressed greedily against my own. His tongue darted in and out, lapping, sucking and kissing me, until the friction he was causing was unbearable, and I felt my hot juices burst like a water balloon.

"Love already?" He hissed out as I moaned into his mouth.

Edward backed up and wrapped my legs around his torso, leaning over as he positioned himself at my entrance. The tip of his cock was between my swollen lips rubbing up and down across my now distended clit before he inserted himself slowly.

Being completely engulfed by his love was overwhelming. The searing love I felt in this moment erupted through my entire body. I tensed at the overwhelming feeling as tears pooled and started to fall down upon my cheeks.

"I'm sorry love….did I hurt you?" He whispered out his apology.

He held his stance for a minute or two before he shifted a little, and there it was, pleasure…love making me cry out in the most appealing manner. I moaned and bucked hard against him willing him to continue but he froze.

"What's wrong Love?" He gently lay upon me, tenderly tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Nothing, I promise…..I'm just so happy…..I love you so much." I cried out as my bottom lip trembled and my chin shook.

"I love you too." He smiled kissing me.

His mind numbing kiss shot electrifying jolts throughout my body, my pussy started to pulsate and tighten around his cock. Edward moaned out rolling his eyes in the back of his head as he began to slowly thrust in and out of me again. I felt every single ridge of his hard thick cock…every single edge as my pussy held on for dear life. He was thrusting, pushing, shoving and if felt so good. I was in heaven having him inside me; above me….wrapped around me…..showing me how much he loved me and it was magnificent, the way our bodies seemed to always perfectly fit one another.

As the pressure built up again, Edward reached between us rubbing me, making me feel even more pressure and as if an atomic bomb went off, the coil in my abdomen sprang to life.

"Oh Fuck! Edward!" I cried out as my juices bounded down and around his cock.

I continued to cry out as his thrusts quickened, riding out the endless wave that was my orgasm. The head of his delectable perfect cock was thickening bearing down on my cervix as he pushed as far in as he could go, until I felt him explode everything he had to give. I bit down on my lip as he stilled inside of me, panting and placed his head onto my shoulder. I saw stars dancing around in the air for a few seconds, I was tired again, my heart beating very fast and when I was just about to doze off once more, Edward quickly pulled me from the bed, swooping me into his arms and strolled off towards the bathroom.

"Oh! No you don't!" He chuckled while he kissed my lips tenderly, "I have plans for us. You got your way now give me mine." He smiled.

"Edward, I just want to take a little nap." I smiled yawning.

"Nope, you're going to shower, get dressed and meet me down stairs, in less than an hour." He grinned.

**Jacob's Point Of View**

After two days of Edward bombarding us with endless amount of shit to comprehend, I managed to get Xavier to understand everything. I hated the idea that my daughter was going to marry Edward, have his baby, but I couldn't deny that he made her happy and for that I granted him my blessing. I was happy that they were going to have a child, my grandchild; happy that they were happy….that's all I ever wanted for my little girl. Although I had given him my blessing, I truly wouldn't mean it until I saw Abby's face and heard her plea's to marry Edward. If this was what she truly wanted then who was I to stifle her happiness.

Xavier couldn't believe how calm I was about the situation, Damon relatively understood, Luke was thrilled beyond belief, but he was a hopeless romantic like his old man. I reminded them all that we were to keep our thoughts hidden, that Abby wasn't to know about Edward coming here and that I just really wanted to have a nice evening, without all the drama. Damon had asked if he could bring Angela and I agreed. Not more than a half hour ago he had left and returned with Angela at his side. I was happy for my son, to have met such a nice young girl as Angela….. A normal girl like Angela. I hoped that they would work out, I had never seen Damon this happy before and perhaps this was the reason he was so lenient on Edward lately. Whatever the reason, I was happy to see him smiling…..to not be alone.

I also reminded my family to keep their mouths shut about all things supernatural….Angela wasn't aware of any of this and I wanted it to remain that way until Damon had revealed things to her himself.

The women started to decorate, when I yelled at them asking them what they thought they were doing. They shrugged and I reminded them that Abby didn't know we knew anything yet. They shrugged again and continued to decorate, against my wishes. I cringed when I thought about what Abby might do to Edward, the moment she found out he had told us all…..then I smiled thinking I might rather enjoy watching that show….just a little.

There was a knock at the door and everyone froze. As I approached I looked to my son's who looked as though they were ready to attack. "It's just Carlisle and Esme." I huffed through my tightly clenched Jaw. When I opened the door, they were all smiles. I gestured for them to come in, but Carlisle just looked at me then to his wife. I slapped at my forehead, Edward had been invited into my home by Bella so many years ago, I had forgotten that a vampire couldn't enter my home unless invited in. "Carlisle…..Esme…wont you please come in." I smiled as did they as they walked around me and into the kitchen to join the others.

I tuned just in time to watch them hang the Congratulations banner and I couldn't help but smile. I missed my wife in this moment, she would have loved to be standing here…wishing her daughter all the happiness in the world…..and then my smile faded, perhaps she would have been upset, that her daughter was no longer protected by the church….that her attempt to keep her from us was stifled…..that her own daughter was marrying and having a baby to her first love. I was taken from my inner thoughts as I heard yet another knock at the door. When I opened it, there stood Alice and Jasper. Jasper was a little uneasy and with good reason….he was about to enter a werewolves, home completely filled with my off spring. I smiled and asked them both to come in….this seemed to ease Jasper a little as he took a step into my home.

Edward had told us that he would be here at three o'clock sharp. I suddenly became nervous looking at the arms on the clock as the hand neared the twelve. I had no idea what my own daughter liked to eat, I made sure I had her tea though, but still….shouldn't these be things that I should know? We had gone to the little Chinese restaurant down the street and order one of everything off of the menu, but did she like Chinese?

"Dad," Damon placed his hand gently onto my shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just a little nervous," I admitted, "I don't even know what she likes to eat?" I shyly whispered.

"Dad there is bound to be something on that table that she will love." He chuckled lightly.

We all went deathly silent the moment we heard a small tap at the door. Everyone was smiling as I ventured over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. Abby was standing there, with the biggest grin I think I have ever seen. Edward was smiling staring down at her and in that moment all my concerns went right out the window. My only daughter was blissfully happy because of Edward. God I hated him and loved him all at the same time…..Huh! My wife's first love was about to become my son in law….how ironic.

"Abby, my baby how are you?" I pulled her into a gigantic hug as she chuckled lightly.

"Is that Chinese food I smell?" She questioned me with her eyes as she took in a deep inhale.

"Yes, we weren't sure what you liked so um …." I rubbed at the back of my neck.

"Oh! I love Chinese! I'm so hungry too, I hope you bought lots." She darted past me before I had a chance to stop her and ran into the kitchen, where everyone stood shouting "Congratulations!"

I looked to Edward in an apologetic gesture and he placed his hand up in the air, smiling and stood behind Abby in the archway, wrapping her up in his arms. Abby stood there stunned not sure what we were congratulating her on when I came into the kitchen. I took my glass of wine, handing her a flute with some apple cider, tapped along it with a butter knife from the kitchen counter and began my speech.

"Abigail….my beautiful daughter…..I just want to say how happy you have made me these last few months. My heart is finally whole. Edward has so gracefully asked us all to give you both our blessing on your upcoming nuptials." She gasped and turned to look up at Edward's smiling face.

"My baby," I walked over to her and gently tilted her chin to look at me, "I couldn't be happier for you," I smiled as did she, "And I can't tell you how thrilled it makes me to know that I will have yet, another grandchild running around here soon enough." I grinned placing my hand onto her stomach. She again gasped and looked up to Edward.

"Is this where you have been sneaking off too?" She questioned as he bent his head and nodded.

I took a step back as she turned fully around to eye him, she looked pissed as hell and everyone in the room was holding their breaths.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She screamed out and ran to him, leaping into his arms, until her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and she kissed him all over.

"I love you so much!" She cried as everyone else in the room cheered.

When she released her leg hold on Edward, Luke and Tanya walked over to them congratulating them and giving them their blessing. Abby was starting to cry as Jasper and Alice followed next.

"You bitch! You don't keep something like getting married from your best friend." Alice cried slapping Abby on the shoulder as they chuckled lightly holding each other in a loving embrace.

Carlisle and Esme, made a toast as well, saying how happy they were that they had found Abby, that she was already a part of their family, but to know that now she would truly become their daughter….was one of the happiest days of their life. Angela and Damon were next in line to congratulate the happy pair. I couldn't help but smile as Abby glared at him waiting for him to insult her future husband.

"Wow relax," Damon chuckled picking her up from her own feet in a strong embrace, "Congrats sis." He smiled. Abby's features dropped as she took in his acceptance.

She stared after him and Angela as the moved aside, allowing Miranda and Xavier to be the next to congratulate. This time we all held out breaths, as Miranda hugged Abby tightly and wished her well, taking her leave to the side eyeing Xavier.

"Yes well….I suppose, congratulations are in order." Xavier cleared his teeth as Abby stared at him blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

She nodded as Xavier started to walk away. I was about to intervene, I didn't raise my son to act this way, when Xavier turned around tears streaming down his face and embraced Abby into a hug. Edward took a step back, shocked just like the rest of us. We all stood their silently wiping away our own tears. Abby's tears were making the light green cotton on Xavier's shoulder a dark hunter green as she bawled uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Abby…..I've just been overwhelmed that you're even alive…I…..I…" He stammered for the words, "I love you….and I wish you all the happiness in the world." He pulled himself from her arms to look at her, "I give you both my blessing." He smiled placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead and then shook Edward's shocked as hell hand, "You make sure you're good to my sister or I'll, come back down here and kick your ass." He chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes as Edward nodded.

When we had all finally stopped crying and let out a breath of air, we finally sat down to eat at the table. I looked around my small kitchen taking in my old family as well as the new and smiled that after all these years old foes had become one big happy family. I knew in that moment that without a doubt Bella would be smiling, sitting next to me taking in the same vision as me. After all these years, my heart was more full than I had ever imagined it could be. Edward looked to me in that moment and smiled mouthing thank you to me and I mouthed back no thank you.

* * *

**Okay so the trip to Europe is coming up next….I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review and don't forget to check out the pics…..until next time FF….April**


	26. Chapter 26The prophesy part one

**Chapter 26**

**The prophesy (part one)

* * *

**

**A/N: Warning…disturbing and religious content as well as the Lemon. **

**This chapter was a little hard for me to write, and I apologize for the delay. There was so much that I wanted to cover and well I haven't gotten to it all so it will be cut into two parts. I didn't want to make the chapter incredibly long nor did I want to take too long writing it. There are no cliff hangers, so I won't leave you all hanging.**

**For those of you who didn't get a chance to read my update yesterday, I have completed a trailer for The Rise Of A New Beginning on youtube. You can find it by simply putting The rise of a new beginning in the youtube search engine. I'm the 4th one down (parsonsapril)**

**I have also been working on this one shot idea, it's very different from Shawn Fusion and The Rise Of a New Beginning. But then again both of my stories are very different. Anyhow I have all these crazy ideas for it and well once I post it, I would like for you all to leave me your comments on whether or not you would like it turned into a series.**

**There are no vampires in this one I am afraid, it's more about a messed up marriage. I must also state that for those of you who don't know me, my marriage is wonderful and the situations in this story have nothing at all to do with my own marriage. I have witnessed so much in my short amount of life and for that I feel like I'm 27 going on 60.**

**Also this story will have no Abby, but Bella. I thought I would try my hand at a Bella/Edward story. For those of you who love my character Abby let me know if you would like me to somehow place her into this story. I'm not sure when I will post it as I am still working on Rise, but I can guarantee you all that it will be posted well before Rise is completed.**

**I also wanted to state that The Rise Of A New Beginning is coming to an end. It will most likely have ten more chapters and then it will be a rap. (give or take) I hope that you are all enjoying it along with me and that you all love the trailer. I'm hoping to make another for it when I have completed it.**

**As always thanks again for everything guys!**

**I look forward to reading your comments and emails regarding the Trailer.**

**April**

**Special thanks to:**

**All you readers and reviewers out there**

**My beta Dee**

**And my wonderful husband.**

**That's it….happy reading and I hope that I shock you just a little :)….April**

**

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

Yesterday's events were still playing over and over again in my head as if someone had programmed it to be on a continuous loop. I felt stupid for even thinking that Edward had been up to no good, keeping dirty little secrets from me, when all he was doing was trying to make me happy. That's all he ever seemed to do and all I ever did was wine and cry like a damn two year old. What the hell was wrong with me?

It was all so overwhelming. I thought I was going to have to go into Jacob's and once again defend my reasons for loving Edward, why I wanted to marry him and have our child, but instead things went well….as well as I had ever dreamed imaginable anyway. Life was good….So why the hell was I waiting for something bad to happen? Why couldn't I just be happy, that everyone else was happy for us? I know why, because I had never known happiness and all of this just seemed to be so unreal…..

"Love, we're here….look!" Edward shot out excitedly pointing out the window next to me on the plane.

I nodded and smiled along with him, but inside I was screaming. This was not a place that I welcomed, this was a place I loathed…..A place that reminded me of my childhood nightmares.

"Love….It's the orphanage that holds those feelings for you, not Europe." He smiled kissing the top of my hand as he eyed me adoringly.

"Yes, Edward, but we have to go back there don't we?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to see your records." His eyes creased as I nodded and looked back out the window.

"See….we're going to the very place, that ruined my childhood….where I felt so isolated and alone." I stared blankly out the window.

Edward softly turned my pouting chin in his hands as his eyes smoldered into mine with his stare. "Love, you're not alone." He stated.

I knew that I wasn't alone this time, Christ I even knew that I was a grown ass women, but the idea of walking back into that place, the very place that made me feel so casted aside and completely forgotten about had my fingers clinging to the arm rest of the chair. I turned my head slightly to look at Edward as his grip tightened on my hand. His eyes were closed and the rest of his features were in agony.

"What is it Edward? Don't tell me you're afraid of flying?" I chuckled.

"No…I just hate when you think of that place, when you envision that damn hell hole. I can't take it….all the pain you feel….it's just well it's….. Damn well sad that you were just dropped off like some damn puppy." He hissed.

This was new for Edward; normally he was protecting my mother's honor, telling me that she loved me and shit; now he was hissing, reminiscing along with my thoughts on everything I had went through. This got me thinking about the day Carlisle came and rescued me, my very own night and shiningarmor. I wasn't scared even though I knew what he was…..I was grateful that he had come to save me…that I wasn't the only being on the planet…and then came my childhood wish of wanting them to change me into a vampire, so that I wasn't the only one left of my kind.

I chuckled lightly, when I thought about the first time I had met Edward. When we pulled up onto the long drive, he was so arrogant even making some comment about his father bringing home a stray. Edward chuckled a little pulling my head to his chest, taking in my thoughts along with me.

It was all so strange, back then I was just a kid and it was like Carlisle and Esme knew that I was destined to marry Edward; in fact I remembered that they wanted Edward to make me his bride and change me himself. How Edward and Carlisle struggled over it, and Edward just refused to do it. At the time I thought it was gross that they wanted me to be Edward's bride. …..Now look where we sit….now I was going to be his wife, the future Mrs. Cullen.

"Love," Edward lifted my face so that I was looking at him, "I've never told you this…but I was jealous of you when Carlisle brought you home." He whispered.

I pulled back from him, confused. "I thought you hated me, not that you were jealous of me." I shot out.

"I guess I just felt that maybe I wasn't a good enough son…or something like that….it was stupid and childish…and well you were more of an adult than I was." He chuckled.

"I'm glad that my father found you….saved you from that place….picked out my future bride." He smiled again and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I wasn't sure how to react to his comment, a part of me thought it was sweet and the other wanted to slap the hell out of him, damn my hormones. I sat there quietly and rested my head against his shoulder, until the flight attendant instructed that we could all unfasten our seatbelts and exit the plane. I was hesitant at first; I knew that once I undid the seatbelt, there was no turning back. Everything I wanted to know and everything I didn't was right outside this plane.

My heart started to race the moment my hands reached the buckle. Edward looked to me his brows furrowed as I waved my hand in the air, notifying him that I was fine. He retrieved our bags and helped me up onto my wobbly legs, pulling me in close to him so that I could use his body as my own personal crutch.

Entering the terminal and the air port was a complete blur, my head was somewhere up in the clouds with all the worried thoughts I had going on, until I heard Edward arguing with someone. I looked up to notice that Felix was standing before us, instructing Edward that he and I were to follow him. Edward was refusing, keeping me well hidden behind his back. I looked around the airport and noticed that people were looking at us taking in the heated argument.

"You can tell Aro, that we are not here to pay him a visit. We're here on vacation." Edward's voice hissed out angrily as I peek around his arm.

"Vacation or no vacation, this is not a request, this is an order!" Felix's deep sinister voice boomed out.

My body shuttered and shook the moment I heard his growl. Felix was generally quiet the last time I was here barley saying two words, this time was different, he was ordered to bring us back and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine!" Edward hollered out at Felix and turned to me.

"Don't be scared Love, we're not staying there." He hissed out more for Felix as he turned to meet his glare. I nodded and took his hand in mine.

As we exited the air port, there was a back Mercedes-Benz waiting for us. Before I knew it we were driving down the familiar sway of the dark dirt road, back to Dracula's castle. This time I wasn't as frightened as the last, this time I had Edward by my side, not hiding in the woods somewhere listening. In truth as much as I was nervous, I was smiling thinking about that room, the very room that Edward and I had first made love, the room that I had given the vampire I loved my virginity.

"Love, this is hardly the time to be thinking about that." Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear.

I nodded as my face flushed crimson red. Felix could hear Edward's whisper of course but he had no idea what we were talking about. I couldn't help myself, as much as this place scared the hell out of me; it held a sacred piece of me.

I shuddered as the strange bitter cold wind blew through me. Edward wrapped me up in his coat the moment I shook and his thoughts were loud and clear. He reminded me that Aro could read our thoughts by just one touch, to keep my pregnancy hidden from his prying hands.

Felix escorted us inside, taking us into that eerie ass living room, where all the red adorned the entire space, from the carpet to the drapes. I couldn't help but think of the nightmare I had, a few days ago. The remembrance of it still lingered around in my brain, the evil stare in Cain's eyes, his teeth, my baby in his arms and the blood all the blood.

Edward pulled me in tighter as we took a seat on the couch. Felix stood at the doorway, preventing us from any attempt of an escape. I was clutching to Edward's arm when his head whipped towards the doorway. I couldn't hear Aro, but I knew Edward could. It was strange how Aro never moved fast; he took his time walking like a normal human. I could only guess that trying to portray a human long enough you would forget what it was like being a vampire. Edward looked to me in that instant and shook his head no; I eyed him shrugging my shoulders.

"Aro is an elder, Love. He is more powerful than you can ever imagine. He has no reason to rush, nor does he pretend to be human. He is very much in tune with his vampire nature and looks down on those like me, who do not." He informed.

"Oh how right you are Protector." Aro chimed in.

Edward and I stood from the couch to address Aro properly and as he glided towards us I watched as he looked to my stomach smiling as if he already knew the truth. His action made me feel very uncomfortable and I instinctively wrapped my arms around my torso.

"Edward, Abby, it's so nice of you to come back to my home, welcome." He smiled reaching out to shake Edward's hand and then in turn took my own.

I smiled, and quickly lost it as I watched Aro frown and look to Edward.

"She is pregnant with your child?" He questioned as he still held my hand.

Edward didn't answer Aro and this in turn angered Aro more.

"Protector!" Aro screamed, "I asked you a question." His voice came down to almost a whisper, and Edward still stood there silent.

I wasn't sure what to make of it all, I had kept my thoughts about the baby hidden and I didn't understand how he knew. Aro looked back to me, his teeth were drawn and I gasped, looking away. Aro smiled and pulled back his incisors.

"Abigail, tell me dear, are you with child?" He asked.

I looked to Edward, more or less for permission but his thoughts were shut off as he stared at the floor. I had no idea what to do, so I simply shook my head no.

"I hate when I am lied to, have we not come to some sort of understanding? I hate to do this…..Felix." Aro called to Felix, closing his eyes.

My eyes shot open, as I watched the scene that was about to unfold before me. Felix took long calculated strides towards Edward, as Edward just stood there with his eyes closed waiting for Felix to do Aro's bidding. I looked to Aro, who was wearing a bloodcurdling smile, then to Felix whose eyes were terrifyingly set on his mark and then to Edward who showed no threat or sign of fighting back. I screamed out the moment Felix wrapped his hands around Edward's throat, pulling with all my might to release my hand from Aro's strong embrace.

"Please…No!" I screamed, "No I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" I yelled while Aro first looked to me and then to Felix putting his hand up indicating Felix to stop.

Tears were steadily streaming down my face as Felix placed Edward back down onto his own feet. "Please Aro." I begged.

Felix's hands were still wrapped around Edward's neck and I just couldn't take the sight, afraid that his brute hands would snap Edward in half.

"Felix." Aro's soft spoken voice came out.

The moment Felix let go of Edward's throat, Aro let go of my hand and I ran to Edward's side as he pulled me into his arms, kissing my head.

"Now, let's start over. Is there something you would like to tell me?" Aro grinned, while I looked to Edward, his eyes said no, but I knew that we had to tell the truth.

"Yes." I whispered out as my eyes never left Edward's.

Tears were continuing to fall from my eyes and streamed faster as I took in the agonizing look in Edward's eyes.

"Come here." Aro whispered.

I took my eyes from Edward long enough to see Aro's curious eyes wondering my abdomen. As I went to walk towards him Edward's embrace tightened around my waist. I looked back up to him my eyes pleading. I didn't want to upset an elder as Edward had put it, only just a few moments ago. It was Edward who told me that Cain was like their god and if Aro, was an elder I knew that I had to be honest and do what he wanted, if we were to get out of here alive.

Aro's smile faded the moment he touched my stomach. His clammy hand moved up and down my abdomen slowly and forced a hiss from Edward's locked jaw. Aro disregarded Edward's angered advances as if they never even happened.

"The one healer; who will bring the entire vampire existence to a halt." Aro whispered staring at my stomach.

I looked to Edward and back to Aro as he removed his hand and stared at me. I opened my thoughts no longer worried about keeping them hidden, he knew far more then we had given him credit for. The moment that I did I heard Aro's thoughts about how he could just rip our baby out of my stomach and be done with all of this. I gasped covering my mouth as Edward hissed out again.

"Please, don't hurt my baby." I pleaded falling to my knees, before Aro.

Aro looked down to my crying face and lifted my chin in his hands. "Do you swear that you will do everything I instruct you to do….Both of you?" He turned to look at Edward in that moment and so did I…my eyes pleaded with Edward to say something….anything.

"Yes." Edward whispered as Aro smiled and turned to me.

"And will you dear, do everything I ask of you?" He questioned.

I knew that Aro was a wise vampire, a conniving vampire at best and I knew that he would have some sort of agenda if I simply said yes.

"I will, provided you give me your word on a few things….minor details really." I stated trying to stay strong and hold myself together.

I heard Edward's thoughts asking me what the hell I thought I was doing, and I just simply disregarded them all together.

"Well what are they….speak child!" Aro's voice boomed.

Inside I was trembling, but outside my hands didn't even shake.

"Edward and I will do whatever you ask of us, provided you place no harm on any of the people we love, including our baby." I spoke with such a fierce tongue that I even shocked myself.

This wasn't a time to play games, a time where I was to take anything lightly. I needed to protect everyone I loved, including my unborn child. It was strange that something that had only lived within my womb for such a short amount of time, held this much sway over my heart. I would never let anything happen to my baby…..never. I smiled down at my stomach and placed my hand over it, and in that moment I knew without a doubt, that any worries I had about being a mother were long gone. I knew that I would make my fare share of mistakes at attempting to parent, but no matter what, I would always love and protect my child, even if that meant starring death in the face. Dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go.

"Done!" Aro shook my hand and lead us through the castle, until we were standing before a large wooden door.

The moment Aro opened the door, I gasped taking in the long steep steps. It was dark and the only light that was protruding from the basement was a soft glow at the bottom. Aro smiled and handed me a candle holder, saying something about how he forgot that humans couldn't see as well in the dark as a vampire could.

It was eerie, long and dark. Every step I took the stairs creaked beneath my feet and even the presence of Edward's arms being wrapped around my waist, didn't make me feel at all comfortable with where we were headed. It smelled of death, must, with a hint of bleach. The walls were large solid boulders and they were cold to the touch. I just knew; I could feel it in my bones that I wasn't going to like what I was about to witness.

The moment we reached the last step there was a small table, with two chairs placed strategically across from one another, a small single candle sat lonely in the middle of the table. I couldn't see anything other than the table and when Aro asked me what I thought I squinted into the darkness, willing myself to see what he was talking about, but I saw nothing.

"The table is nice, is it an antique?" I asked receiving a deep husky laugh from Aro.

"I meant this." Aro took the candle holder from my hands and walked a few feet in front of us.

My eyes squinted and then widened as I took in the metal bars. I had no idea what he thought he was going to do, but like hell was I going to be caged up like a prisoner. I quickly thought about how we could push Aro into the cage and lock him up instead, but how could we beat Felix? That thought was momentarily pushed aside when I saw something moving in the dark behind the cold restraints of the bars.

"What is it?" I asked, pointing to the cage.

"This, my dear, is my own personal collection." He smiled opening the cage.

I clutched onto Edward, shielding my eyes into his chest afraid of what was going to come out of the cage…..If I was about to die I didn't want to witness the thing that was going to do it.

"Lilith." Aro's voice was softly spoken.

I opened my eyes and turned from Edward's chest to witness a beautiful woman, standing before me. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes a deep shade of brown and her tall lanky frame was a god sent. Edward gasped so I knew that something was wrong, but I couldn't understand what could be so terrifying about this dainty woman.

"Abby are you familiar with our legends?" Aro asked.

"Some." I sleeplessly answered, while Aro nodded and helped Lilith to the small table.

Her legs and arms were in a strange set of shackles, I had never seen anything like them in all my life. They contained spikes that looked like a dog choker; I shuddered to think that if she moved to fast or sudden how they must have felt perching her skin. The entire time Aro walked her to the table she stood there smiling at me. There was something within her smile that I welcomed as much as it terrified me.

My eyes turned back to the cage as I heard the cries of the people that were confined to the cell. Felix hooked and locked the shackles to the floor as Aro, ventured over to me, smiling and took my hand in his as he walked me over to the cell.

"These creatures are to be myth…but I have sought them out in an attempt to keep them from Cain…..and his plans." He stated as I looked to all their faces.

My heart sank the moment I saw this little girl, crouched off in a corner. She looked so frightened and all I wanted to do was go in there and comfort her.

"Who is she?" I pointed to the little girl.

"Ah…her name is Bree, and she holds the key." He smiled.

"What key?" I questioned.

"Her family are descendents from Jesus….more his half brothers or sisters."

"I don't understand," I shook my head in disbelief, "Mary was a virgin, and Jesus had no other siblings." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah yes, Abigail, very good indeed. However Jesus may not have had a blood line, but Joseph and Mary had a family after Christ's death and they kept a certain object hidden for the end of times, passing it along through generation. Bree here is the last, her parents passed away and she was given this object in their will. She has yet to tell me where it is and until she delivers she will stay here." He smiled.

"And the rest?" I eyed him, "What significance do they hold, in all of this?" I questioned.

"That young man over there…do you remember him?" Aro asked.

I squinted again looking at blond haired man, who respectively stared back at me. He looked familiar but I had no idea who he was, or what he had to do with all of this.

"No." I whispered as the man continued to star at me.

"You should Abigail." He smiled.

I eyed him unable to answer and continued to look at the man.

"Yes I remember!" I shot out excitedly, "He was a boy at the orphanage." I smiled.

"Yes, very good, anything else?" Aro asked and I shook my head no.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise, I get to do the honors." Aro squealed in delight, "This Abigail is your twin brother, Seth." He smiled.

"No…that's not right…I don't have a twin brother!" I shot out.

"Oh but you do, my dear and he is to guide you into the light….to help you take the darkness of the vampire out of this world." His smile grew, "I hope that you can understand why I have him caged. I can't let that happen." He explained.

I stood there in shock as I eyed my twin…..weren't twins supposed to have some sort of connection, wouldn't I have felt something….wouldn't I have known that I had a twin?

"Aro, you will let him go….right now!" I screamed as Edward pulled my arm.

"I will do no such thing and you would do well to remember you're in my home and I could take your life as easily as you breathe." He hissed out breathing down on my face, but I wasn't backing down not on this one.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt anyone I loved." I huffed out.

"Ah yes…but you don't love him…you have only just now learned about him." He grinned.

I swore in that moment, that I would have Aro release my brother and if he didn't I would find a way to release him myself.

Aro walked me over to the table where Lilith was sitting patiently and placed me in the seat across from her. I had no idea what was going on, I barely had time to wrap my head around the fact that I had a twin brother, who was caged up like some wild animal and then to be seated before this women.

"What's this all about?" Edward spoke his first few words since we had been brought down here.

"Lilith here is the first witch. She helped Cain, teaching him how to feed and change others into vampires. Her capture is personal to me, and that's all you need to know about her. She is going to perform a ritual for me, to take a look into Abigail's future. There are things that I need to see." He eyed Edward as Edward moved closer to the table.

"Is this really necessary?" Edward hissed.

"Yes." Aro hissed back.

Lilith looked to me, smiled and took my hands into her shackled hands, her head fell back and her eyes closed before re-opening. I gasped her eyes where as yellow as mine where, when I used my powers. She chanted some words that I had no idea what they meant before I felt the table shaking upon my legs.

**Edward's Point Of View**

It was all too much. I was forced to watch as Abby's eyes closed and re-opened, hooded and scary as hell. This was not the eyes of the women I loved, this was something else entirely. The moment the table stopped shaking the single candle that was placed in-between them flickered and then the flame shot up violently into the air. Abby's eyes were as yellow as the sun as she stared into the gold colored eyes of Lilith. There were no words shard amongst the two, however Lilith nodded indication that Aro could now see.

The moment Aro touched there conjoined hands Abby, let out this wailing scream, which forced, Felix and I to cover our ears. Her screeching was so powerful that it brought Felix and I to our knees. I struggled to get up, willing myself to stop them from torturing her. Aro watched me smiling as I took one step and then another getting closer to her. My stomach flipped and turned. I felt as though knifes were stabbing me ripping apart my insides, but I was drawn to her and I had to stop them.

The more Aro smiled in my face, and the more I saw Abby's body twitch and move in an unnatural way, as if her bones were breaking the angrier I became. I felt this overwhelming electrifying surge wash over my body as I stared directly into Aro's eyes. My feet lifted from the ground and Aro's smile grew. What was more unbelievable was the fact that my heart was beating…..beating…rapidly….it hurt so bad that I grabbed for it as if I was taking a heart attack.

Even though I was in pain I still drug my heavy feet towards my Love. I looked down to my hands and noticed that they were on fire. I lifted them up to look at them and when I did the flame spread across my forearms and up and around my shoulders. Not one single bit of the flames burnt my clothing or flesh. The flame wasn't red, yellow or even orange….it was white and blue.

I looked up to Aro and somewhere deep inside me I felt the strength of ten thousand vampires. I smiled back and wisped to her side. I was about to take her from her seat, when Aro warned that it would kill her. I growled out and before I knew it the blue flames shot out from my hands and knocked Aro back into the wall five feet from where we stood. Felix was still on the floor covering his ears. Aro chuckled loudly and told me to see if I could place the blue light all around Abby. I looked at him shocked and confused but when he told me that if I didn't Lilith's powers were going to kill her, I grabbed onto Abby's shoulders.

I had no damn idea what I was doing, and I was terrified that the flames would burn her, but instead I watched as the flames slowly lingered up and around her entire frame. Her head fell back the moment I took her into my arms and her eyes closed. I cried out afraid that I had killed her myself, when Aro clapped his hands together and laughed loudly.

My eyes shot to him in anger as I headed towards the stairs.

"Stop….Protector!" Aro screamed at me.

I turned and looked at him for an instant and took a step onto the stairs.

"Stop don't you see…..I was just simply trying to get you to use your powers." He grinned.

I turned for him, placing Abby onto the steps, "If she dies, I can promise you that you will be next in line." I screamed as he chuckled.

"Don't you see Protector, she was never in any real danger….and if she was you would have saved her life." He chuckled again looking in Abby's direction.

I turned to see her tired looking eyes open and then the flames shut down. My heart ached as it slowed. I gasped for breath as if I was dying and I couldn't take the excruciating pain. I fell to my knees as my face smacked across the cold cement floor. Within a few minutes I was back to my old self and Aro insisted that my powers would get easier to handle once I worked at them.

I grunted walking over to Abby and picked her up in my arms, "Are we free to leave now?" I hissed as Aro nodded and instructed that we come back for breakfast.

I heard Abby's thoughts she didn't want to leave her newly found out twin brother in that cage, but I couldn't do as she asked, we needed to get the hell out of here. We would deal with tomorrow soon enough.

The entire time we were driven back to the hotel, Abby slept in my arms and when we arrived I wouldn't even let her walk on her own two feet. The desk clerk looked at me strangely when we walked in and I disregarded that telling him that I was checking in. He nodded and looked back to his computer, like the smart boy he was. He asked my name and I told him Cullen, he nodded and handed me the key not even looking me in the eye.

Abby cradled her head into the crook of my neck as I pushed the elevator button with my index finger. The young boy stared at me and I realized in that moment it was because I had Abby in my right arm and two very large suitcases in my left hand, while I pressed the elevator button. I shrugged, "I work out a lot." He smiled and nodded as the doors finally opened.

It had been one hell of a long day and all I wanted was for my Love to feel safe. I placed her gently onto the bed and went to put the suitcases away, when her small, warm, dainty, little hand reached up and gently grasped my arm. Her eyes were full of sadness and her lip trembled.

I slid in beside her and pulled her in as close as I could get her. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but I was afraid that the damage Aro had caused was far too deep for even my love to make her feel safe again. She clutched to me tighter as her tears fell from her eyes. I kissed her hair, taking in the scent of her orchid shampoo, feeling the softness of the small strands that tickled my face and then reached down and cupped her chin in my hand.

Her beautiful green eyes glistened as she stared into mine, glazed over with sorrow. I had no words to tell her….I had no right to say that things were going to be okay…..how could I, when I was just as terrified? The only thing that I could do in this moment was to kiss her soft tender lips and claim them as my own.

The moment my lips pressed softly against the smoothness of hers; my cock twitched excitedly and I groaned wanting it to go away. I wanted to ravish in her, feel her as close as I ever could, but I just couldn't. I pulled back from our embrace and gently caressed her cheek with my thumb as her head tilted and her lips kissed my palm.

I groaned out, watching her tender lips graze the surface of my palm and when she looked up at me, there was no smile that caressed the surface of her face. I pulled away from her standing beside the bed as her mouth dropped open and she sat there staring at me.

"I'm sorry." She panted, placing her face into her hands.

"You did nothing wrong love….nothing." I whispered.

She looked up to me, her eyes swollen, red and puffy, "You act like I'm trying to take your virtue or something." She huffed throwing her hands up in the air.

I smiled slightly, reassuring her that she had already done so, in the last few months…over and over again. This comment rewarded me with a small little chuckle from Abby's lips. I grinned and walked over to the suitcases placing them gently into the closet and walked into the bathroom running the water in the large tub, hoping that its warmth would sooth out some of her stress.

When I was finished running the water I walked back out into the sleeping area. Abby was standing beside the bed looking to me adoringly. I stood in the doorway, like the cowered I was. She looked as though she was about to attack me, and damn did I ever want her too.

"Edward, come here." She whispered to me.

I shook my head no, "The bath is ready," I smiled as she walked slowly towards me.

Now standing in front of me she ran her fingers down my chest, forcing a growl to escape from my lips. Her longing touch always sent electrifying volts of sexually charged emotions through me. It was exhilarating.

Her hands found their way under my shirt and then down to the button on my jeans. Her fingers caught under the waist of my pants as she tugged me aggressively closer to her. I hissed out and pinned her against the wall and lowered my head, kissing her gently.

Our kiss built, until Abby was melting against me. I smiled as her left leg found its way to my right hip. I cupped her sweet luscious ass and pulled her hips up to greet my own. She moaned and her head fell back. I nuzzled her throat, running my nose all along her gentle skin and began tugging at her blouse. The moment her blouse fell to the floor, I made post haste on her bra, undoing it with my teeth, her pants and panties were next.

I swallowed dryly when I saw the aroused flesh between her thighs, the venom leaking down my throat as Abby's half lidded eyes glared into my own. Her hands pulled off my shirt and then worked their way down to the button on my pants, until they were hanging loosely on my hips.

I kissed her passionately before I fell to my knees, "Spread your legs," I growled huskily.

She obeyed spreading her thighs apart as I stayed planted on my knees, worshiping the picturesque naked body before me. As my mouth covered her soaked needy red pussy, my tongue flicked at her swollen clit and my teeth gently nibbled at her flesh. When her legs began to tremble in delight, I thrust my tongue into her canal and she tensed.

"Oh! My! God!" She moaned, "That feels so good."

Abby was squirming as my tongue began to thrust harder. Her small fingers tugged at my hair, pulling me in closer ready to have her release. I flicked my tongue faster, craving her sweet juices to protrude down my throat and as if my prayers were answered, she let go and spilled onto my tongue.

"Oh…Fuck!" She cried as she tugged at my hair trying to push me away.

I continued to flick ferociously, the harder she pulled at my hair, until she screamed out and squirted all over my face. She was panting and screaming in desire, pulling me with all her might, when I finally pulled away from her swollen lips reluctantly.

As I stood up she massaged my broad chest and her mouth closed around my right nipple. I groaned out, tugging at myself as she cupped her hands around my face and kissed me. I picked her up, by her ass, her legs instinctively wrapped around my torso as I guided us over to the wall. Her hands hungrily went for my shaft and I allowed it. She placed me at her entrance, her head falling back against the wall, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as we felt the contact. I thrust hard into her, watching as her back slid up and down the wallpapered wall. I thrust until her channel walls began to thrash and clench and then blindly walked our entangled bodies towards the bed, where I began to kiss, touch and whisper naughty words into her ear.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably as my cock hardened and was ready to explode into her. She craved the sensation my cum gave to her, as I craved her pleasure screams. Abby was enthralled by my vampire power and sexual charm riding out the awesome wave of eternal bliss that only I could provide for her.

Five hours had passed before I blew everything I had into her. Abby went into a fevered pitch and collapsed unconscious underneath me. I pulled the blankets all around her fragile sleeping body and pulled her into my arms. There she rested until she woke up screaming at four thirty in the morning.

"Love, it's just a dream." I whispered holding onto her thrashing body.

I hated that she had these nightmares; they practically killed me every time she would scream out. I wished that there was some sort of button that I could just push, to stop them from happening. I was her protector for crying out loud and I couldn't even protector from her own inner dreams.

"Edward!" She screamed and violently kicked her legs as if she was running.

She wasn't waking up and it terrified me. Normally all I had to do was whisper into her ear and she woke, crying and trembling until my arms freed her from her nightmare, but this time was different, nothing I did seemed to wake her.

I jumped up onto my knees, straddling her frame as her body began to levitate. I held her down with my weight, trying to stop whatever the hell was going on.

"Abby wake up!" I screamed.

Her body twisted and turned as her eyes shot open. I gasped they were white as if Death himself had washed over her and then a deep voice echoed through her lips.

"Protector, you must protect the child…..You cannot trust Aro! Your baby is the world's strongest Healer." My eyes shot open, this was a new voice one I didn't recognize and one that I welcomed because whoever it was, was giving us a warning.

I nodded as Abby's eyes closed and her frame fell back down onto the bed. I had no idea what the hell that was all about, or who it was, but I was grateful that whoever it was, was looking out for us.

I waited impatiently for Abby to open her eyes and when she did, they were that beautiful color of green that I loved so much. I scooped her up into my arms and sobbed violently, while she continued to ask me about what had just happened.

When I told her what had happened she relentlessly kept saying, "We have to get Seth out of that place….we have to save my brother!" I agreed that we would find a way, and that we wouldn't leave Europe until we had successfully rescued her brother.

In my heart I already felt like he was a lost cause, and that if it came down to my love, unborn child, or Seth….I would run like the wind to save my family. There was nothing about being here now that sat well with me. I wanted to get the hell out of here. My little plan of finding out what was going on had backfired and I was now eating my own words. Why couldn't I have just been content with not knowing….we could have gone into hiding somewhere and prayed like hell that no one would ever find us?

There was nothing about this situation that was good, and I knew that Aro wanted to keep Abby here with him until she had the baby. I also knew that he would go back on his word, and he would kill our child the first chance he got. Aro was a lot of things but he put himself first and foremost. If our child was going to in fact wipe the entire race of Vampires off of the earth, he wouldn't think twice about killing her first.

That was the other thing that I hadn't had the chance to tell Abby. When I was completely covered in the blue glow of my flames and I picked her up into my arms, I knew that we were having a little girl…..I could feel it….. She was the healer….the very one that was prophesized to save the world.

* * *

**Alright there was a lot to take in, in this chapter and I hope that you were following along because it's all very important. **

**FYI: Lilith was the first witch as stated in the first chapter, which she is very real and is stated in the bible. Also Abby's Twin brother played a role in the first chapter. If you want to check it out, he was the blond little boy that told Mrs. Crawford that everyone was present except Abby. **

**Abby has a twin…I wonder if you all saw that one coming? **

**Anyhow like I said the next chapter is part two of their trip to Europe. I just hope that I can successfully fit it all in. **

**As always remember the reviews and the pictures. I hope that you all like it as per usual…..Until next time…FF….April**


	27. Chapter 27 The prophesy part two

Chapter 27

The prophesy (part two)

* * *

**A/N: There is no lemon in this chapter sadly; I just couldn't work it in! And I must also apologize that I must put (The Prophesy into another chapter.) (So three parts.) (maybe four) We're just about there, I promise. This chapter is a little shorter then the rest but I had to stop or there wouldn't be much to write about in part three. I'M currently writing part three and I'm about nine pages in, I don't want to cram it all in, so there may be a part four *shurgs***

**Also I think there may be a part where your emotions may get the best of you, so have that box of tissues ready *Shrugs* **

**Warning Disturbing and religious content in this chapter. **

**I also want to state that most of the religious aspect I try to stay true to as much as I can….there are parts that are fictitious and I mean no harm, or disrespect, It's just my way of working the religion into the story line. **

**I like to think that I'm well educated in religion, but I am not someone who practices it faithfully, so if at anytime you feel that I have falsified anything at all please let me know. Other then of course the obvious. I will do my best to try and stay true to the religion as much as possible. **

**Before the hate mail comes, I have spent many years in church and spent countless hours studying the bible as a child. Now it is merely the history about religion that I indulge in. And yes before you all think I'm atheist or something (nothing wrong with that) I do believe in god.**

***I know that I said ten more chapters until this story is complete, but going over things in my head, there is just no damn way I am going to be able to do that. So I have no idea now, how many there will be until the end. If I were to take a guess at it I would have to say twenty more.* **

**Alright with that all being said: Special thanks to:**

**All you readers out there! My god you are all so awesome! I love you all!**

**My husband for working and allowing me to sit at home and write! Love you **

**And last but not least my beta and good friend Dee…Congrats on going back to University…I wish you the best of luck…..you are truly an amazing women and thank you for everything you have done for me!**

**That's long enough! I swear the chapters are getting shorter and the A/N is getting longer LOL….On with it…..Happy reading….April

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

The morning was incredibly quiet considering everything that had happened yesterday. Abby was silent, both inside and out and I couldn't help but think that this came from fear. I hated that she was scared but what I hated the most, was that she wasn't talking to me at all.

I sat on the bed watching as she paced back and forth across the room, her tooth brush stuck in her mouth as she bounced up and down trying to pull her jeans on. She was now back in the bathroom, brushing her hair back into a pony tail. I stood from the bed and leaned against the doorframe watching as she tugged at her hair.

I smiled as she eyed me from the mirror. Her small annoyance along with her toothbrush and her hair tightly pulled back into an elastic, reminded me of when she was a child and I got under that soft skin of hers. I shook the thought from my mind. An outsider would think it was sick, hell even I thought it was sick, reminiscing about when she was a child and I was still me, but she was far from a child now and as sick as some may have found our relationship, they were the ones who just didn't get it, and for that I felt sorry for them…..sorry that they had not found their true love.

When she was a child, I looked at her like a child, and now I look at her as the beautiful women she has blossomed into….the beautiful women that I have fallen in love with, the very one that I was going to make my bride and the mother of my child. Have I mentioned that I'm the luckiest bastard in the entire world?

There was nothing wrong with our love, the way that I never aged and the fact that I never truly spent that much time with her as a child, proved that. Outsiders if they knew the truth would probably still look down upon me, it wasn't sick this love we shared, but to those who questioned, I would just simply tell them that I was the one who was created for her, as she was for me…..that God made us for one another and until they found their better half….they had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

It was true I had waited centuries to find the kind of love that we shared and I didn't give two shits what the outside world had to say. Her large heart, brains beyond her years and her beauty was what made me love her. It wasn't the fact that she had some power, or that we were somehow destined for one another, it was simply put her. She was the very reason I now knew what love was….the very reason I felt whole….and the very reason I no longer wished death upon myself. I wanted to watch as our child grew, watch as we said our vows of eternal bliss and look into those green eyes of hers for the rest of eternity.

There would never be another woman on this planet that I would ever want more than her, other than our baby girl that was growing in her womb of course. There had to be away out of this mess, a way that I could protect my family.

"Edward, are you just going to stand there all day and look at me, or are we going to get going?" Abby huffed out making me smile.

I rushed to her side and gripped onto those perfect child baring hips of hers. She smiled lifting her arms up into the air, trying to tighten her ponytail. To me this was an invite to attack her neck. As I placed sloppy kisses all along her neck she giggled and slapped at me, trying to push me away. I laughed along with her and twirled her into my arms. I was just so relieved that she had said something, but her laughing lightened the mood.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Aro, said that we had to be back at the castle for breakfast." She huffed.

"Love, Aro's breakfast is at night fall." I pointed to the ceiling light as if it were the sun shining down on us. She blushed and said "Oh" She was so cute.

"So we only have three day's left and I was hoping you would be a big girl and confront your fears…and…" She cut me off.

"I'm not going back to that place." She left my arms and headed back into the sleeping area.

Abby was storming around, picking up her clothes and to me it was funny as hell. I had to remind myself that even though her maturity level was that of a fifty year old she was only twenty and would have moments like these.

"Love…" I started.

"I'm not going I said…Aro has all the information that we need," She turned to address me as she plunked her ass down onto the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, "And he has my brother Edward…we have to help him!" She cried.

I sat down beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer,

"Love that's the very reason we have to go back to the orphanage. We need to know if Seth is in fact your twin and any other information that place has to offer." I whispered into her hair.

We sat silently for a while as she contemplated everything over and over again in her head. It was times like these that I wished she would just shut down her thoughts and go over everything on her own. She made no sense…the ramblings I mean….she just went on and on about maybe this, but what if that…she was always too worried about everything. We didn't even know what the orphanage was going to reveal and all ready she was preparing herself for the worst case scenario.

To me this was crazy, how could she feel that getting the answers from Aro was a better alternative then that of the orphanage? That she somehow felt safer in the company of an elder rather than reliving her past…a place that no longer controlled her life.

I did what I do best and comforted her while she sobbed uncontrollably into my chest. As she continued to hyperventilate, I watched as her chest moved up and down rapidly. What was more shocking was her stomach; I had been so lost in everything that had been going on that I hadn't noticed how much bigger her stomach had grown, in comparison of the last few days.

She looked as though she was already five months. The baby bump was easily hidden underneath her clothes, still at this point, but the rapid development was very alarming. We had three days to find out anything we could from the orphanage and Aro, about the healer business and I was just as determined to find out anything I could about Abby's pregnancy as well.

I leaned in and placed my hand lovingly onto her torso as she looked up to me and smiled, "I hope he has your hair." She grinned.

I smiled in return and said, "I hope she has your eyes." This won me a confused looking Abby.

"You want a girl?" She questioned.

I stared at her for a few minutes, feeling like a complete fool, I had yet to tell her that we were having a little girl. I was suddenly feeling at a loss for words, afraid that she wouldn't welcome the news. She had told me about her dream, and how she dreamt that if we had a boy everything would be fine. I too had wished for that, but our little girl was prophesized and now I knew we were blessed to have god choose us.

Yes it was true, I had no idea what awaited my daughter, I had no idea what her destiny had in store for her, and I was scared that I would lose my family. I suddenly stood up, shaking my head back and forth, while Abby sat on the bed waiting for me to answer her. What was I going to tell her, your worst nightmare came true?

I stopped mid pace and turned to her as her eyes pierced into mine seeking out my answer, "We're having a girl?" She cried as I bent down before her like the goddess she was, "Yes love, our daughter is the Healer Cain has been waiting for." I confirmed afraid to look her in the eyes.

There was a long moment of silence before I managed to look up from her lap. Her eyes were so filled with sadness and hurt, which forced my blood tears to fall upon my own cheeks. I never wanted this…I never wanted to hurt her like this…..take away the only happiness she had ever known…..I was horrible….I should…

"Don't you dare even think about leaving me!" She hollered out, "You Edward Cullen, you have to get over this….whatever the hell it is….abandonment issues….fear of being happy….whatever it is…I don't ever want to hear another thought coming from your brain about how much you have ruined my life." She screamed standing up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Let's go!" She screamed waving her hands towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Well, since we're having a girl and she is the one, we need to get to that orphanage and find out whatever the hell we can…..Move your ass!" She screamed.

I jumped from the floor and wiped my eyes, looking to her lost and in awe. She was so strong, so much stronger then I was, I was so proud of her. I walked slowly towards her and smiled as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you happy that we're having a girl, Love?" I whispered as I took her into my arms.

"I'm happy that we're going to have a baby girl, yes. I only wished for a boy in hopes that Cain would have no use for him, now that we're going to have a girl, the very one that Cain wants then this is her parents doing their first parental duty." She smiled.

"Which is?" I eyed her.

"We're going to protect our daughter Edward….at all costs." She sternly eyed me, while I nodded in understanding.

**Abby's Point Of View**

Inside I was suffocating; all I wanted was for my daughter to be able to live her life, not to be killed the moment she entered into this dark world. She had a right to live her life, and if I had to sacrifice myself in order to do that so be it…..Starting with having to go back to that damn orphanage.

I didn't even have time to think about what we were about to do, or comprehend that we were having a daughter. All I knew was that there was no way in hell I was giving up without a fight. It was amazing that only a few months ago my only problem consisted of being liked at school, or at the very least not being the freak everyone thought I was….Now all that mattered was my daughter, and my Edward…If I didn't make it I wanted Edward to protect her like he did for me these past few months.

Months, that's all it took for my world to be turned upside down. To have been in complete and utter chaos, but still I wouldn't change one single minute of all the pain filled torture. It brought with it, the reunion of my long lost birth family….the love of my life and my now pregnant belly.

I hated listening to him thinking about how he had ruined my life. I was so damn tired of telling him all the time, that he too made me happy and that he never ruined my life. I might have brought him out of this dark and tragic place he was in, but he too had saved me from the depths of hell.

The ride over to the orphanage, Edward told me about my body being possessed and the man's words of warning that he didn't recognize. It was strange, normally I felt something or at least remembered parts of the possession, but I remembered nothing. Edward couldn't believe it, he kept asking if I remembered crying about my twin Seth and begging him to save him. I shook my head no, I remembered nothing.

When we arrived at the orphanage, the damn place looked the same. It was still painted white, although the paint was peeling and it resembled more of a gray tone. It was right in the middle of nowhere, spooky as hell, right from a damn Stephan King novel.

When I was a child most of my time was spent in one room, never wanting to spend much time with anyone, but I remember on those rare occasions that I would come outside, I would always stare up at this place and it would send shivers up and down my spine.

This was not a place that had cotton candy, or teddy bears. It would have put "The Shinning," to shame. Creepy god damn place. I shook right where I stood and Edward wrapped his arms around me, telling me that we were going to pretend like we wanted to adopt a baby. I shook my head no, "We're, going to say that we gave a baby up for adoption and we want to know where it was placed."

"No love that won't work, they're not allowed to give out that information. We will tell them that we're interested in adoption and when we're looking around I can easily slip into the office, without being detected." I nodded, seemed like the smart thing to do.

As we entered the place hadn't changed much. It still had the retro orange and red, circled wallpaper and the same wooden floors. The only thing that changed was that there were no children running around. I thought this to be odd, considering they should be eating breakfast right now. The whole place was eerily quiet.

Edward looked to me, placing his index finger to his mouth and then pointed into the living room. I nodded in understanding as he took my hand in his and pulled me into the living room. Once we were inside I looked around and noted an old woman in an antic wooden wheelchair, her back was to us as she stared out the window.

As I started to walk towards her Edward pulled at my arm, "She's an old women." I whispered as he nodded and stayed close behind me.

"Excuse me ma'am," I spoke as she turned around slowly.

The way she smiled at me, made me uncomfortable. She smiled that wide eyed smile like she was about to attack me, if her old feeble legs would have allowed her to stand.

"Abigail, you've come home." Her crackled voice oddly squealed as I eyed her and took a step back.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong women." I started.

"Oh no I don't, and how are you able to come into my home without my invite?" She questioned Edward.

"Because ma'am, this is not a permanent residence, it is an orphanage." Edward stated nonchalantly, not even caring in the least bit that she understood who we were.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong protector….This is my home, now and I own it." She smiled as I eyed Edward.

"Then I don't understand how.." He looked around his body as if he was going to find answers somewhere in his clothing.

"Because you are the protector…you are able to live like a human, just as much as a vampire…..you are none of these things but you are all of these things." The damn woman was talking in riddles and I didn't understand what the hell she was rambling on about.

By the look in Edward's eyes he knew far too well, what she was going on about.

"And you are?" I spat out crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't remember me dear…that's a shame, I remember you very well." She smiled taking my hand in hers, "I have waited for a long time, for you to return home." She grinned a toothless grin.

"This is not my home, and no I don't remember you…who are you?" I shot out once more.

She sighed before she let go of my hand, "I see…I get no visitors anymore…it saddens me to know that I have raise you all and you don't come back to see your mother." She bowed her head as she spoke her words in a whisper.

"My mother is dead!" I screamed at her, "You will tell me right now, who the hell you are…or so help me!" I screamed.

"That's it dear, so help me God! But you must be careful to use god's name for promises that you don't intend to keep." She chuckled as I lifted my hand to slap her across the face.

Edward reached out and took my wrist in his hand the moment I swung it back, shaking his head no. The old bitch screamed out in a fit of laughter, "Try Abby, try to say so help me god I will beat you….just try to finish it." She laughed louder, "You can't!" Her laugh got even louder forcing the rage inside me to let loose.

Before I knew it I was starting to levitate off of the ground, Edward was trying to hold me into place, but there was no turning back. Bitch wanted to piss me off, bitch was going to get what was coming to her.

I could feel electrifying jolts entering my body as paper and other various knickknacks started to fly across the room. "Yes that's it kill me…" Her booming laughter rang through my ears as Edward tugged at my arm. My head snapped to him ferociously as he whispered out, "Thou shall not kill."

My eyes pleaded with him, as he shook his head no. I wanted to kill her, I had every intention to, but he was right, I wouldn't have been able to go through with it, and even if I did I would have had to live with it for the rest of my life.

It was strange, how Edward could calm me and bring me out of this state. Carlisle and I had worked at my powers for so many years and he couldn't stop me once I had transformed…morphed into whatever this was. Even when Edward first came back home he was able to push me into using my powers, where Carlisle couldn't, perhaps it was part of his protector side.

It only took a few minutes before I was no longer in a rage and was standing at his side. He placed a gentle kiss onto my lips and then looked towards the old women. I stood there watching as he let go of my hand and walked towards her, bending down to her level.

"She may not be able to kill you, but I can and I haven't eaten in days." He eyed her as she stared at him blankly.

There was no fear in her eyes as he continued to star deep into them, "You will tell us who you are….do you understand me?" He whispered out each word slowly and shallowly.

"Yes I will tell you who I am." She stated staring back at him.

I watched as Edward placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinched it slightly.

"Alright let's start over. Who are you?" He again used his eyes to control her mind.

"My name is Mrs. Crawford." She whispered back.

I gasped as Edward turned to me and I told him that she was the women who looked after all of us all those years ago. He nodded and went back to his questioning.

"Can you tell us Mrs. Crawford if Abby had a twin brother that lived here, his name would have been Seth?" He pressed.

"Yes….Seth is Abigail's twin brother…..her guider." She stated as Edward eyed me.

"Where are all the files for the all the children who have lived here?" He asked as she started to move the wheels of her chair with her hands, out the door.

We followed closely behind her as she went into the old office and opened a large black file cabinet. Edward quickly read through each file at lightning speed until he grabbed a large file in his hands, turned to me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the front door. In my perpetual I noticed the stairs and tugged at Edward's arm.

"What is it Love, we don't have much time?" He eyed me.

I don't know what came over me in that moment but I wanted to see my old room. I turned for the stairs as Edward flanked closely behind me. I didn't need to tell him what I was doing, he knew.

The moment that I was standing in front of my old bedroom door, my breathing had inclined and my heart was racing. Edward placed his hand gently onto my shoulder whispering into my ear that I didn't have to do this, and I told him that I had to face up to all my demons not just a few here and there. If I never was able to get over what was done to me as a child, then I would never be able to fully live my life.

He stood at the door, giving me the space that I needed and when I pushed the door it was locked. Edward smiled and hit the door hard. When it opened I was shocked it was as if time had never moved forward. Everything was the same as I had left it that day. It was dark and the only light that was in the room was the small amount that peered through the dark green drapes. I went to the window and pulled them open so that I could get a better look at the room.

Drawings that I had done, so many years ago still adorned the walls. My closet still contained the old worn out dresses that I was forced to wear and my cot was still placed just under the window. Everything was covered in dust, but it was all still here, just how I had left it…right down to the blue pencil crayon that had fallen to the floor when Carlisle scooped me up into his arms.

I walked over to the pencil, bent down and picked it up, inspecting it like it was some rare jewel. It was all so very unreal, it was like they had left it as a shrine to me and that shit didn't sit well with me. I had enough reminiscing for one day; it was time to damn well go.

As I entered back into the hallway Edward took my hand in his as we descended the stairs. We had only reached the top when we spotted and elderly man waiting for us at the bottom. Edward let out a hiss, as the man smiled and put his hands up in the air.

"I mean you, both no harm…..I come only to witness that our beloved prophesy is still alive and well." The man spoke.

When we reached the bottom, the man generally looked scared and he should have been. I stood behind Edward, eyeing the man. He looked familiar to me; his eyes were strangely something that I felt comfort in, "Father Rollin?" I whispered out as he nodded. Edward looked to me and then back at Father Rollin.

I took a step out from behind Edward and watched as Father Rollin extended his hand for me to take. I kept my hands safely at my sides afraid of what might happen if I touched him. I remembered that he was the one who was teaching me all about my powers and the history of what I was, so for this very reason I was cautious.

I watched as he smiled and put his hand back down to his side, "I understand your concern and it brings me much contentment in knowing that you are still a wise little girl. Pardon me young women." He smiled.

He looked to Edward, "You must be the protector." He stated as Edward nodded, "Come, follow me there is much to prepare you for." He smiled waving for us to follow him.

The moment we were back outside it was strange how I wanted nothing more than to go back inside. As we walked down the front steps I noticed a black limo waiting for us. I found it rather strange that Father Rollin would have this sort of driver service. Edward didn't like it either and opened his thoughts so that I could hear him. I nodded notifying him that I didn't like it either.

"Father Rollin, we have to get going, I'm afraid. Aro is awaiting our arrival and if we don't go he will know that something is up." Edward smartly stated, "Besides, Abby and I brought our own car here and we can't leave it." He pressed.

We both watched as Father Rollin looked to our car, parked at the end of the lane and back to us. He didn't look to happy, as he thought it over, "I'm not asking your permission. As her protector I know what's best." Edward hissed through his teeth.

Father Rollin, eyed Edward for a few minutes, and then nodded telling us to stop by the church come morning. He gave Edward the directions and bid us farewell. We stood there watching until the limo was out of sight and then I sighed out my relief. Edward shocked me by picking me up quickly and whisking to the car. Within seconds I was flown from the front door of the orphanage and now was in the passenger seat of the car, watching as Edward went through the large file.

It wasn't that soaring through the air shocked me; it was the fact that Edward did it mid day and normally he warns me before he does it.

"There is no one around, out here to see and I wasn't going to walk a half hour to get you safely back in the car." He shrugged smirking as he continued to read.

"Well are you going to let me take a look at that or what?" I questioned as he smiled and placed the documents onto my lap.

There was so much paper work, I just stared at it not sure where to start, "I could tell you what it all says as we make our way back to the castle." Edward smiled as I nodded and closed the brown file.

I listened intently to Edward, and never once said a word as he told me that I was born March 30th 1986, and stated that my birth was on the Passover. I was not only stunned that mine and my twins birth was the very same day as Jesus was resurrected, but the fact that I wasn't twenty years old I was twenty five years old. In that moment I felt like I had lost five years of my life, and I also felt a little comfort in it. I realized that Alice and I were born two days apart, which made me smile.

We had been friends for such a long time and now perhaps we could share one more thing together. Edward told me that when we got back home we would have a proper birthday party for me, and I refused telling him that I already celebrated with Alice. The papers revealed that Seth was my twin brother and that this secret was to be kept hidden from us both, until authorized from the church. There wasn't much else to go on, there was no record of who had dropped us off, but we already knew that it was Charlie and Renee.

Edward said that all the rest talked about, was how I kept myself sheltered and wouldn't cooperate with anyone, other than Father Rollin. They requested him personally because he and I had formed this bond. Edward also revealed that this orphanage was a place to keep "The Gifted" protected, whatever the hell that meant. I for one didn't feel protected locked in…..caged like a damn animal, like those poor people in Aro's basement.

My head wiped to the side when I realized that it was getting dark, "Edward we're not going to make it!" I shot out as I watched the sun turn dark red, ready to set.

"We'll make it, Love. It's right up the road." He pointed.

I swallowed as I took in the familiar steel gates. I had no idea what Aro had in store for us, and I sure as hell didn't want to go back there, but my brother was in that place and I was going to save him, along with the rest of those poor people.

"Love we have to be careful, Lilith is a very powerful witch and if Aro has her locked up away from Cain, there is a good reason for it. I know that we don't want to trust Aro, but at this point in time we have to do what is best for us." He placed his hand onto my stomach to prove his point, "We have to dig a little further to find out which side we should be on." He stated.

"Edward Cullen, I will not follow Aro into the end of times." I huffed out.

"That's not what I mean, Love. Look we don't trust Father Rollin, we don't trust Aro…So we need to know who is going to protect us in the end." He stated.

I just sat there nodding; I couldn't believe how selfish he was being. We need to be on the side that was going to protect us? What the hell was that? I would do no such thing!

"You will Love, because it comes down to who will save our daughter." He turned to look at me.

I hung my head in shame. What was I to do? Go against God's will? Let my child die? Go against everything I believed in selfishly so that my child could live on? Or the alternative, giving my child's life as a sacrifice so that the world could carry on?

My head was swimming….I was a horrible mother, here I was thinking about how she would be born only to save everyone else…save her own father and mother…How could I think this way?

"Love, it's all hard to take in. One child to save the world and that happens to be our child. We want to protect her and so we will!" He stated matter-of-factly.

I couldn't believe how he never once thought any differently. He was sure that we would save our child…..I on the other hand had my doubts.

**Edward's Point Of View **

There was no damn way we were leaving with Father Rollin. There was something about that man that just didn't sit right with me. I also didn't like that he knew how to keep his thoughts hidden from us. Something he said though stuck with me, he had referred to Abby as the Prophesy, when we knew for a fact that it was our unborn child. Wouldn't he have known this, been well educated in the history of Healers…of the church? I mean they sent him personally to look after Abby, to teach her the ways…shouldn't he know?

Perhaps they were all led to believe that Abby was the one, or perhaps they were lied to. I had no idea what to make of it all, and this whole Healer conquest we were on was only forcing more and more questions, making it harder for us to understand everything.

I knew that Aro was hiding something, but to me he was the only one who had been truthful, even if we didn't like his ways. He was also much wiser in the end of times then Father Rollin or the church could ever be. He was an elder yes, but he was created by Cain himself, taught from Cain himself and placed at the head of the Volturi. He was to do Cain's bidding and now he had crossed him, there had to be a good reason for it….for him to even allow Abby and I to have this child.

We made it to the castle, walking in the front door, just in time to watch the sun set. It had been a long day and the events that had been taking place were taking a toll on me.

The moment Aro descended the stairs and stood before us, Abby vomited violently all over the floor. Aro's teeth became exposed as he started to lick at the pool of blood. I was appalled at the very sight. He was an elder for crying out loud and he acted as though he was a newborn.

Abby fell slightly into my arms, as her eyes fluttered to the back of her head, "Aro!" I screamed as he eyed me from the floor, "I need donor blood." I screamed as he nodded snapping his fingers at Felix.

When Felix returned I set Abby onto the sofa and started the blood transfusion, "I'm sorry Love I forgot to bring the blood. I'm so stupid." I cried as she tiredly shushed me and placed her tiny hand to my head.

Aro excused himself and returned with a young boy for me to feed on. I shook my head no, the poor boy couldn't have been more then fifteen years old and he was terrified as hell. "Edward, you need your strength. The younger they are the stronger you will feel." He hissed.

I shook my head again as Aro sighed tossing the boy to Felix telling him to drain him and then dispose of his body. Abby tried to cry out but I shook my head no. You don't cross an elder and as much as Aro, made his promises, he didn't take to kindly to humans questioning his way of life.

I hovered over Abby, as Felix drank from the boy, not wanting her to witness his death. It was bad enough that she had to hear his cries. I felt Aro standing behind me and when I turned he was holding a bag of blood in his hands, "I will never understand why you won't just be who you are." He sighed while I took the bag of blood from him and drank it quickly.

"I'm not an animal, and I don't want to live like one." I stared him down as I watched him chuckle.

"The lion kills the lamb, it is nature, and how God himself intended it to be. We are merely higher up on the food chain." He grinned.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier, shell we talk in private?" He asked while I shook my head no, telling him that I wasn't leaving Abby alone.

He sighed and began by telling us that he didn't know what had come over him. That this blood Abby had impaled, was stronger than any other blood he had ever come into contact with. I looked to him confused because the blood didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Come, stay the night. She is far too weak to leave, you can stay in the same room as she occupied a few months back." Aro offered waving for us to follow him.

"No, I will take her back to the hotel." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Aro turned to Abby, disregarding me all together, "What say you Abigail?" He eyed her.

"I appreciate your hospitality Aro, but I would like to go back to the hotel." Abby whispered as Aro sighed.

"I see, tomorrow then when the sun sets I would like you both to return, so that I may start your lessons." He smiled as Abby agreed and I scooped her up into my arms.

As we were exiting Aro handed me a cooler full of blood for Abby, I thanked him and took my leave. It wasn't long after that we were back at the hotel, and Abby was in my arms on the bed. She was so tired and after what she had been through it was understandable.

All night I held her in my arms as she slept, and that was the first time I felt our little girl kick. I smiled holding my hand still, hoping that she would do it again and she did. Daddy's little girl was going to be one hell of tough women.

* * *

**Alright so coming up…what will Abby and Edward find out from Father Rollin? What will Aro….have to tell them next…damn Aro and all his little secrets lol. **

**Anyhow people I pray like hell that there will in fact only be three parts to the prophesy. I'm going to do my best to work it all in, but there are lots of things coming up! **

**I wonder if you all figured out one of the secrets hidden in this chapter? I'll give you all a hint….The myths all locked up in Aro's basement…Te he!...Remember to review and to check out the pic…..Until next time….FF…..April**


	28. Chapter 28 The prophesy part three

**Chapter 28**

**The prophesy (part three)

* * *

**

**A/N: This will in fact be the last of The prophesy. Were moving on! Lol **

***Warning, religious, Lemon and disturbing behaviour in this chapter.***

**I hope that this Lemon makes up for my lack of Lemon in the last chapter. **

**Now there is a lot of religion in this chapter and most of it I tried to stay true to, so please keep in mind that this is a story of fiction and I mean no disrespect. If there is anything at all that bothers you please feel free to email me and I will do my best to solve the situation with you.**

**One last thing in this chapter I write about the end of times and for those of you who truly believe in it…I hope that I don't disappoint. For those of you who are new to it, it may disturb you, a little so that's my warning.**

**Special thanks to:**

**All you readers and reviewers out there**

**My beta and good friend Dee for making this story better**

**And my wonderful husband**

**That's it on with it…Happy reading…April

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

Here we were back at the castle it was April 19th, which oddly enough was the first day of Passover. When I woke this morning my stomach had ballooned out and was enormous. Edward called, Carlisle and gave him the measurements of my stomach. When Edward hung up the phone he just kept going on about how this wasn't right and it was too fast too soon. By the time I managed to settle him down, he told me that I could have the baby any day and that we couldn't return home on the plane, until after I had the baby.

I was alarmed until he told me that Esme and Carlisle were headed to the airport and should be here soon. Edward was still pacing the floors when I reminded him that we still had an eventful morning. Edward then in turn told me that he was cancelling with Father Rollin, I nodded in agreement when he stormed out of the room with his cell phone in hand, to cancel with Father Rollin. Edward returned to me cradling my lap and apologizing once again when I told him to shut the hell up that I was the one who was going to have this baby and I needed him to be strong for both of us, not the other way around.

If Edward crashed when I needed him the most I wouldn't be able to get through this. He was upset with me that I still wanted to go and see Aro this evening, but this was something that I had to do. As much as Aro made me nervous he was the only one who could give me the answers that I needed.

Going to see Father Rollin with my large stomach was a little much. I reminded Edward that we wanted to keep my pregnancy a secret, and letting Father Rollin know that I was pregnant may have started a rather large war. Aro already knew and that was enough. Edward had quickly agreed saying that he didn't think that Father Rollin knew that I was even pregnant because he had referred to me as "The Prophesy."

"Ah yes here it is." Aro Slammed an old looking book down onto the table in front of Edward and I.

I looked over it and gasped, "Is that a bible?" I questioned as I reached out to touch it.

"Yes it is." Aro smiled as Edward pulled my hand away.

"It's fine, go ahead, an antique of this magnitude should be worshiped and who better to share it with, then someone who appreciates history as much as I do." He smiled sliding the book towards me.

I opened the beautiful book where the page had a red ribbon to mark the passage. I gasped when I took in what the content was.

"The Seven Seals?" I whispered and looked to Aro as he nodded.

"Each opening of a seal is followed by some event or series of events. When each of the first four seals is opened, a horse and its rider appear and are described. These are commonly referred to as the Four Horsemen or the Four Horses of the Apocalypse." He started as we listened intently.

"The lamb has already opened four seals; the opening of the first seal released the white horse. The white horse is a sign of conquest. Its rider held a bow and was given a crown and he rode out as a conqueror, bent on conquest. A conquest is a victory gained through war, which some believe it to be like the civil wars. The second seal was a fiery red horse. The horse was a sign of war; its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make man slay each other, which some believe it to represent a spiritual war. The third seal to be released is the black horse. The black horse is a sign of Famine; the rider carries scales, which represent the measurements of food supply for a day's wage, telling a time when an entire days wage would not yield an enough food to survive. The fourth seal to be released is the pale horse. The pale horse is a sign of Death; of all the riders he is the only one who is not described as caring a weapon or object, instead he is followed by hell. " He explained.

"Who is the lamb?" I asked as Aro explained that it was Jesus Christ.

"The lamb takes the seals from God and releases the horsemen one by one, which shapes our world from day to day. God gives each of the four horsemen the power to kill, limiting that power to a quarter. The fifth seal-vision of martyrs is followed by a vision of those that were "slain for the word of God." The sixth seal-Cosmic disturbances; the sun turns black and the moon blood red. There is to be a great earthquake and signs that appear in heaven. Also the 144,000 servants of God are sealed….in their foreheads. The seventh seal-Prelude to the seven Trumpets of seven Angels and the Final Judgment. Seven angels with trumpets begin to sound, one by one. The events of the seventh seal are further subdivided by the events following each angel sounding their trumpet.

"Bible scholars associate the seven seals with the seven Spirits of God, and other Biblical 'sevens'. The seals contain symbols commonly interpreted as death, famine, world wars, martyrdom, earthquakes, and the Antichrist. It also states that there will be "seven trumpets" announcing aspects of the "End Times": mankind being judged, seas turning to blood, sores on people's bodies, plagues, infertility, and the introduction of "seven bowls" (in King James Version called "vials"). These bowls are a third each of the sea, humankind, water, animal life, ships, crops, and earth, all engulfed by an infinite abyss." I just sat there listening to the horrifying detailed description of what we were all going to face soon enough.

"Do we know when the end of times is coming?" I questioned as he smiled and pointed to my belly.

"Soon enough." Was his reply.

"But….I don't understand, I was told that I would rid the world of vampires and now my child will save the world from the end of times?" I questioned as Aro smiled once again.

"You're far too smart for your own good." He smiled as Edward eyed him confused.

"Wait, I thought our baby was going to save the world and rid the vampires?" Edward eyed him.

"Abby will be the one who rids the world of vampires and she will give birth to the healer, who will in turn stop the end of times from happening." Aro confirmed.

"So I'm like the virgin Mary with a side of Buffy the vampire slayer." I chuckled.

"Something like that!" He waved around the room and my smile was no longer a dominant feature on my face as I swallowed trying to moisten my now dry mouth.

"Tell us what you know about Abby's pregnancy. All the information that I have found states that she will have a rapid pregnancy….cut in half…..Not one that was only a few short weeks." Edward spoke in agony as I took his hand in mine.

"According to legend, the one healer is a mystical creature and will come when it is called upon, when the seventh seal is about to be opened. It looks as though your child has already been called upon and the seventh seal will be opened soon enough." Aro explained.

"When will the seventh seal be opened?" Edward questioned.

"Ah that is the question that everyone seems to want to know. It is prophesized to be December 21st 2012." He confirmed.

It wasn't long after our history lesson that Edward and I left to head back to the hotel. Once we arrived we were greeted by Carlisle and Esme, in our room. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. She held me tight and told me that everything was going to be fine. Carlisle than took measurements of my stomach, giving me a complete exam before he confirmed that he needed to do the C-section right away.

I begged him to wait just a little longer and he told me that now was the time. If I waited any longer the baby could suffocate or worse kill me. There was no more room in my womb for the baby to grow. Edward didn't like it as much as I but we both knew that I was in good hands.

Carlisle placed plastic over the hotel bedding as he went back and forth retrieving things he needed from his bag. Esme was getting ready to assist Carlisle when Edward came to my side, took my hand in his, kissed my forehead and told me that he loved me. I knew that he was just as scared as I was, but he hid it trying to be brave, like I wanted him to.

"Edward, if something happens to me….promise me that you will protect our daughter." I whispered blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Shh, hush now love, nothing is going to happen." He pushed my hair back from my face.

"No! Promise me!" I cried out as he nodded.

"Say it, out loud." I begged.

"I promise." He gave his vow and my head fell back onto the pillow.

I was starting to feel a little strange, and I was starting to see things. There was this man standing before me at the foot of the bed, in along white cloak, a white glow that surrounded his lanky frame. I couldn't make out his features due to the bright white light, but somehow I felt safe, like things were going to be fine.

Edward was now staring at the end of the bed, just as I was trying to figure out what I was looking at and then the man was gone. The next thing I knew Carlisle gave me something, telling me that I would be asleep for the surgery. I begged him to just freeze me from the waist down, that I wanted to watch the birth of my child and he told me that witnessing what was about to happen, wasn't something he thought I could handle.

I nodded allowing him to first freeze my mid section and then inject me with something to help me sleep. I was starting to feel sleepy as Carlisle told me to count backwards from one hundred

**Edward's Point Of View**

I felt sick, utterly useless as I watched my father make a small incision across Abby's lower abdomen. I turned my head and placed it onto her immobile hand. My father told me to listen to her heart, to make sure it was still beating rapidly. I nodded unable to speak, and listened contently. I was terrified that she would die giving child birth and that my blood wouldn't save her life. I knew the risks of trying to change her, I would be sent to death, but if it came down to her dying or me, I would choose me.

I stared at her blankly knowing that if she could hear my thoughts she would have told me not to be so stupid. That our baby needed to have at least one parent and if I tried to change her and was unsuccessful I too would die for the attempt. I shook her hand sending my thoughts to her, but she was unresponsive and all I wanted to hear was her thoughts of fighting back.

"_**Abby I will change you….I'm going to do it right now."**_ I thought listening and receiving nothing.

I leaned in and placed my incisors to her neck, ready to bite when I heard her.

"_**I'm not ready yet, Edward…not yet!" **_Her thoughts came back weak, but they were her thoughts.

I smiled and placed my head back onto her hand, when I heard the most amazing sound. Our baby was crying, covered in blood as my father handed her off to my mother to clean. Tears fell from my eyes as I held tightly onto Abby's hand. I could never understand how my father and mother could handle all that blood. I had to leave the room for a few minutes it was all too much for me to handle. As I ventured into the bathroom I grabbed one of the bags of blood from the cooler Aro had given us for Abby's transfusions and closed the bathroom door behind me. I chuckled lightly thinking about how a normal human man would have lit a cigar or had a toast, and here I was drinking a bag of blood all on my own.

I started to chug it down when the bathroom door flung open. My father came in all wide eyed and I thought the worst.

"Is she alright? What happened?" I screamed out each question as my father smiled and placed his hand onto my shoulder.

"Everything is fine." He smiled holding up his own bag of blood tapped it off my own and congratulated me.

It was exactly what I needed in that moment and I loved that my father knew me well enough to know what I needed. He reassured me that both my daughter and my love were in good health and that my daughter was beautiful. I smiled when he told me she looked just like her mother. I thought about what Jacob would say to that, and I smiled knowing that he would have loved to hear it.

When we were done toasting, we heading back out into the living room where I watched as my mother rocked my daughter in her arms in the rocking chair next to where Abby lay still. It was one of the greatest moments yet terrifying moments in my life. She looked so tiny rolled up in that white sheet. I was afraid that I was going to hurt her, not to mention the fact that she was an infant, and her blood was the most potent to a vampire.

My mother caught my concerned eyes and reassured me that I would be fine, that when it's one of your own, you protect it from everything including yourself. She stood from the chair as I took her place and then slowly lowered my daughter to me.

The moment she placed her into my arms, I felt this feeling of wholeness wash over me and I hadn't even seen her tiny face yet. I slowly pulled back the sheet that hid her face slightly and gasped. She wasn't as tiny as I thought she was, she looked to be about the size of a two month old, still tiny yes, but much larger then she should have been. She even smiled at my wide eyed and the moment she smiled at me she had me wrapped around her tiny finger.

Her head was covered in jet black hair, with bronzy highlights, her eyes were that color of green I loved so much in her mothers, she had my pout and her mother's button nose. She was perfect. As she reached up and wrapped her hand around my finger, I smiled until I realized that she not only felt warm to me, but she was how other vampires felt to me.

"Father, why is she not as hot as Abby?" I shot out.

"Shh, dear, don't tell the baby that she is not as good looking as her mother!" My mother warned as I rolled my eyes at her.

"No I mean, why does her skin feel like other vampires, her skin should be hot like Abby's, she's not vampire?" I questioned as a lump caught in my throat.

"She is many things Edward. We must remember that." My father placed a gentle hand onto my shoulder as he passed me a bag of blood.

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do with that?" I screamed out as he smiled and simply told me that I was going to feed my daughter.

I shook my head no saddened that she would have to suffer with so much. My father pushed the bag closer and told me that she needed to be fed. I reluctantly poured the blood into the bottle and stuck the nipple into her mouth. She took a few sips and spit it out crying. To say that I was relieved was an understatement, I was thrilled beyond a doubt that my daughter wouldn't need to drink the blood of humans to survive.

I looked back to my father who shrugged and said, "I wasn't sure, now we know." I growled back at him as he chuckled lightly asking me what we were going to call her. I told him that I wanted to wait until Abby woke up so that we could name her together. He nodded and told me that she should be awake come morning, and that they were heading to their room. They cleaned up the mess and instructed me to come and get them if I needed anything. I nodded walking them to the door, thanking them for everything they had ever done for me in my entire existence and when my mother was about to leave she turned, hugged me and told me that I did a good job, that our little girl was beautiful. I thought this to be an understatement; our little girl was far from beautiful she was stunningly angelic, absolutely perfect.

The entire night our daughter cried and I knew what she wanted, she wanted her mother. "I know my daughter; I want her to wake up to." I whispered into her hair just like I always do to her mother and placed her in between Abby and I on the bed. She still cried until I placed her on top of Abby's chest, so that she could hear her heart beat.

The moment our little girl, heard Abby's heart beat she feel fast asleep. I laid there starring at the two of the most important women in the world to me, they were beautiful and they were all mine.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I could feel the sedative starting to wear off and I lay silently willing my eyes to open. I could hear Edward humming softly somewhere in the room, when my eyes started to flutter. When they were finally opened I watched as Edward walked our daughter over to me and placed her onto my chest. The tears started to pour out of my eyes the moment I got a good look at her, she was more beautiful then I could have ever imagined.

"Say hello mommy." Edward cooed.

"Wow she already has you wrapped around her finger." I chuckled out a sob as he wiped the tears from my cheeks with the pad of his thumb like he always does.

"She's beautiful." I choked out.

"Just like her mother." He whispered placing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

I was in awe of my daughter as I stared down at her. She was so tiny and already had the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders.

"What do you want to call her?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I was thinking Isis." I blushed.

Edward nodded and said Isis it is, and then took off to get Carlisle and Esme. When they returned Edward introduced Isis to Carlisle.

"Isis, you would name your child that." Carlisle chuckled out as I laughed along with him.

"Someone enlighten me?" Esme rolled her eyes.

"Isis means the goddess of life." I smiled down at her.

"Isis it is, but I'm going to call her Ice." Edward shouted out excitedly.

"You will do no such thing, it sounds like a rough mans nickname." Esme scolded.

"Fire and Ice." Edward blurted, "All along I referred to our relationship as fire and ice, but it was our blazing fire of love that created our bundle of ice." He chuckled and kissed me.

I loved the nickname because it held so much sentiment behind it. "Isis Esme Cullen." I declared as I watched Esme hold her hand to her heart and gasp.

"That's such an honor." She smiled as Carlisle pulled her into his arms.

I started to shuffle around the bed, when I noticed that I didn't feel any pain at all. I quickly threw back the blankets and stood on my own two feet, grabbing at my now flat as a board stomach.

"We used Vampire blood to speed up the healing process." Carlisle shrugged as I jumped up and down.

I had no stitches, pain or anything. I knew I shouldn't have been shocked about this but I was. I ran to Carlisle and wrapped him up into a hug thanking him, when he told me that it was all Edward's idea and that it was Edward's blood that healed me. I turned to look at him now standing, holding our baby and smiling at me.

"Now we just have to make sure you don't die in the next twenty four hours and were golden." He chuckled.

I was about to take Isis from his arms when Carlisle beat me to it, "You and Edward need to go and see Father Rollin in a few hours. We'll watch Isis." He confirmed.

"I just gave birth, woke up and spent all of twenty minutes with my daughter and you're already taking her from me." I pouted as he smiled.

"You have to protect this little one." He grinned.

He got me, and as much as I wanted nothing more than to sit in that room and hold my daughter, I craved her freedom more and when she had it, I would have a life time to hold her in my arms.

I kissed Isis before we left telling her that mommy missed her already. I loved the sound of that….I was someone's mommy and there was no greater feeling in the world then that.

Edward had to practically drag me out the door. I can't tell you how surreal it all felt; I had hardly enough time to wrap my brain around it all. I was supposed to go through nine months of being pregnant, suffer through hours of labor pains and then be in bed for a few day and it was all within just a few weeks, which lead up to me being sedated without going into labor and wake up to holding my daughter in my arms.

Some would say I was lucky, and I would have to agree other then I never had a chance to spend those nine months preparing to be a mother, nor did I have those nine months to bond with my child. I knew that all the women around the world if they heard what I was about to think would hunt me down and slap the hell out of me, but I couldn't help but feel like I had missed out on the miracle of giving birth to my child.

"Love, we're here." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

I looked out the window to see this large, very old looking church. It looked ancient.

"It's not a church Love it's a Cathedral, São Paulo Cathedral to be exact." Edward stated.

"It's still a church." I stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled lightly to himself and whispered out that he now had two children to look after.

"So it seems that our dear old Father Rollin is actually a bishop." Edward smiled; personally I didn't get it, but whatever.

"A Father is someone who is an informal title for an ordained clergy person where as a Bishop is an ordained clergy person who sets policy and oversees the other clergy in the greater, regional church." I looked to him confused.

"He is closer to Pope! Has lots of authority." He explained as I nodded.

Here I was this self proclaimed book smart women and I was asking Edward for the answers. That's one of the things I loved about him, he was smarter than me. I had never found someone that could stimulate me long enough, to keep me entertained in a conversation for more than twenty minutes.

"That's just because I've been around for two hundred years. If you were around when I was your age, you would have run from my stupid ass." He chuckled kissing the top of my knuckles as I we entered into the courtyard.

The courtyard was full of people that had come to worship the old building. I myself was in awe of its magnificent architecture. If our vacation wouldn't have turned into a research mission, I would have probably looked into the history behind the building the entire time we stayed here. It was fascinating and scary looking all at the same time. The building itself had a gothic feel to it.

When we entered into the church, pardon me cathedral, Edward asked someone if we could talk to Bishop Rollin, they nodded and instructed us to follow them. We were taken through several long hallways, down two flights of stairs and into a long dark corridor. We were instructed to take a seat and Bishop Rollin would be right with us.

It didn't take long, for Father Rollin; excuse me Bishop Rollin to arrive. By the look on his face he was shocked that we had even showed up.

"Hello, again…..Abby…umm." He struggled looking to Edward.

"Edward." Edward smiled reaching out for his hand.

"Right, Edward…You had a change of mind?" He eyed me as Edward lied telling him that Aro had held our company longer then what was anticipated.

Lying in the house of God, Shame on him!

As we were entering into the tiny office, Edward leaned down and whispered, "Already damned, no sense in making you lie in the house of god." He smirked.

As we sat across from Bishop Rollin, he eyed us for a while.

"Tell me what you know about The Prophesy." Edward started.

"I don't know much; just that Abby is the one." He stated.

"Come now Bishop, lying in the house of God, isn't that a sin?" Edward chuckled.

He looked to us in shock that we knew he was a Bishop.

"I never lied about being a Bishop. I went up in rank…Abby has been away for a long time and when you called me Father Rollin, I didn't want to correct you." He rushed out looking at me.

"You are a Bishop; therefore we know that you are well aware of The Prophesy." Edward pushed.

"I've learned more yes, but what you already know….is what I know." He avoided the question.

"What I want to know is how you even knew that we were here and how you knew that we would go back to the orphanage?" Edward pushed and I was shocked, I hadn't even thought about that.

"Right well…" Rollin trailed on.

"How about you stop wasting our time and tell the truth, remember god is watching." Edward warned with a small smirk.

Rollin just sat there unmoving and I could tell that if he could have told Edward to go to hell he probably would have. His face was as red as tomato and he looked as though he was going to have a heart attack.

"Alright we don't have time for your games…..Come on Abby let's get going." Edward grunted taking a stand and helping me to my feet.

"No! Sit, I can't let this happen…I'm so sorry…Abigail…I'm so sorry!" He cried out as Edward and I retook our seats.

"Start talking!" Edward hissed as Rollin nodded.

"Aro….Aro came to the orphanage the day after you disappeared. He was so angry that you weren't there. He went on a rampage, killing all those children." He shook his head.

"He killed the gifted children that would stop him and his plans and took the ones that would help him and Cain succeed in the end of times. I don't know where they are and I have been looking for them for a long time. He told us that he would let us live, if we stayed out of his way and did his bidding." He looked to me.

"I'm so sorry Abigail, the reason he spared my life and Mrs. Crawford's is due to the fact that we were so close to you and he believed that either you would return home or we would be able to track you down." He cried.

"And did you….did you track her down?" Edward asked through his clenched jaw.

"Yes…it took many years, but we found out that she was with the Protector." He eyed Edward.

"So this whole time, you knew where we lived, what my name was…you have been working for Aro…you have known everything!" Edward screamed out grabbing Rollin by the collar.

"Do you know about the baby?" He screamed.

"No! What baby?" Rollin cried.

"You don't deserve this collar!" Edward yelled ripping the white piece of material from his neck.

"I should kill you! I think god would thank me." Edward chuckled loudly.

I couldn't move….I was in shock…..I had seen Edward kill men before, but I had never seen him this angry before.

"What are you planning to do with our daughter? Answer me!" Edward screamed.

"You had a child…together?" He looked to Edward and then his eyes landed on me as I nodded.

"Bishop Rollin….Do you know anything about my daughter?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"Let him go Edward." I sighed.

"What do you mean let him go? He's lying." He hissed.

"They can't lie to me remember." I tapped my head as Edward let his grip loosen on Bishop Rollin.

"Aro lied!" Edward hollered.

"No, he told us what importance our daughter is. We just haven't been asking him the right questions. He's smart Edward; he knows about me…He would be careful." I placed my hand onto his heaving shoulders.

"Our daughter Bishop Rollin is the one that will save the world from the end of times. Not me. I was to bring her into this world, to save it from all its darkness…and for what? So you can all to go on killing, lying, stealing….I will not sacrifice my daughter so you can all continue to be…to be this!" I screamed out.

"Impossible….you…you are the one!" Rollin screamed at me as I headed for the door.

"No, you're wrong. And your gifted children are in Aro's basement." I whispered out shutting the door.

Edward wrapped me up into his arms as we walked silently down the hall. I knew what had to be done now, and there was no looking back. Bishop Rollin never once came out of his office to stop us, and I was sure that was due to the fact that he was ashamed of himself. I felt sorry for the man that had taught me all those years, the very man that was like a father to me…..protected me. How could he get wrapped up in all of this….with Aro and Cain? And what the hell were we going to do about Aro now? That must have been how Cain found me, possessed my body…it all made sense now.

The entire ride back to the hotel, Edward and I were silent. I was the one who broke the ice first, telling him that I didn't want to go back to Aro's right away, that we needed to think up a plan to rescue all those people. Edward agreed and called Aro, telling him nothing more then I wasn't feeling very well.

Aro took the bait hook line and sinker and Edward was relieved that Aro never questioned us. The moment I walked back into our hotel room I ran straight to my daughter I felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. Edward said goodnight to his parents and I suddenly felt rude. I had run in here snatched Isis from Esme and ignored them all together.

"It's alright Love, they understand." Edward whispered into my hair before he kissed me and then kissed Isis on the forehead.

I couldn't believe that we had made something as beautiful as our daughter. I was looking down at her sleeping sound face and smiled as I rocked her back and forth. My life was now complete, I had Edward, my daughter and the large family I had always dreamed of….My life….mine…..was finally whole.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I stood above my two beauties for hours and watched how the love of my life perfectly mothered the new love of my life. This right here was heaven on earth, and I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a blessing, but whatever it was I would do it all again just to have one little shred of it.

My father and mother had gone out shopping and bought us all the necessities we would need while we stayed in the hotel. The small pink and white basinet that lay against the bed caught my breath. I chuckled internally at how womanly I sounded, but it was beautiful and perfect for my little princess.

I was so grateful for my parents, I wouldn't have thought to buy any of these things and Isis probably would have spent the night in a dresser drawer. Abby silently walked from the rocking chair and placed Isis in her basinet, while I stood behind her wrapping her in my arms and stared down at the beauty of this world.

"See Love, amongst all the anguish and darkness, there is a light at the end of the tunnel….there is still beauty to be seen in this world…..we proved that." I whispered as she leaned into my chest.

"I love you." She whispered out.

I turned her in my arms so that I could look into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I love you….If there was a stronger word out there, to express my love for you I would use it every single day….Love seems like a small word to express what you mean to me…a word that most throw around without even understanding what the word love means…You have made me so happy….whole and I love you with everything that I am…everything that I'm not and everything that I plan to be." I confessed as she wept.

I leaned down slightly, kissing away her fallen tear drops. I couldn't help myself; they were tears of happiness, ones that I welcomed. As I pulled back I sucked in a huge breath, filling my lungs of her scent. She pushed back into my chest, her hands feeling their way underneath the fabric of my shirt. I pulled away quickly, which looked to upset her.

"I'm sorry Love, it's just that it may be too soon after the baby." I smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead as she started at me blankly.

"What?" I breathed out.

"It's too soon for us to make love, but not too soon for me to go on some wild goose hunt!" She huffed out crossing her arms over her chest.

She shocked me as she stormed around the room, rummaging through our clothing and suitcases.

"Where is it?" She hollered at me.

"What are you looking for?" I chuckled.

"Your cell where is it?" She huffed throwing down a pair of my jeans onto the bed.

I walked over to my leather coat and took it out of my breast pocket and placed it into her waiting hand. She rapidly went through my phone book and called my father….this should be interesting. I sat down smugly onto the bed and waited for the show.

"Carlisle….No everything is fine….yes….um…well I was wondering if…since…um…yes exactly!" She shyly turned her back on me and then placed the phone into my hands.

"Hello." I chuckled.

"It's alright Edward, she is completely healed and I don't want to get anymore of these phone calls tonight. Your mother and I are having our five hundredth honeymoon." He chuckled and I closed the phone.

"You're so gunna pay for that!" I growled.

She went to run chuckling slightly, the women actually thought she could out run me and this had me laughing as I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her into my chest.

"You really shouldn't have done that!" I warned.

"I'm not afraid of you." She snickered.

"You really shouldn't have said that!" I hissed out picking her up into my arms and placing her down onto the bed.

I was a little rougher then I thought I was because she bounced off the bed. I was concerned that I had hurt her and quickly hovered over her, only for her to flip me over onto my back, straddling me. As I lay under her, my cock stiffened and my passion for her was at its peak. I wasn't thinking, or reasoning about anything…I was just feeling and she always felt good to me, bringing me pleasure that I had never felt before. Abby was undoubtedly the best lover I'd ever had.

She began to rock her center against the rock hard solid bulge in my jeans and for every rock she gave I thrust into her delivering what she craved and she responded with a counter thrust that brought heightened pleasure to us both.

Her eyes blazed with a fiery lust, wild, untamed and that spurred my passions higher still. Her flesh burned with hunger to have me and I was her willing subject. Quickly I ripped her clothing to shreds and then my own, winning me a hungry looking Abby.

When our bodies came together in a sensational overwhelming manner, my cock drove into her to its fullest extension and my power if reason momentarily left me; only leaving me with the sensations of pleasure, passion, lust and love…they were the only things that mattered in this moment. The whole world seemed to stop spinning and revolved around only us.

"I love you Edward." She whispered

I returned her words, telling her that I loved her and with those three simple words spoken I grabbed her and went to kiss her but her lips met with mine first. It was the kind of kiss that spoke only of raw passionate love. Our lips parted and our tongues met in a dominant dueling match. I felt her body pressing against mine as my rapidly inflating cock inserted farther into her still.

Sheets, blankets and pillows started to fall as we continued to embrace, kiss, fondle and caress one another. She moved back into my favorite position and with a knee on either side of my hip she placed her pussy directly over my cock. As she lowered herself on to my cock, the feeling of her engulfing me forced me to moan out.

"Oh! That's good…sooo good! I moaned.

I saw a look of satisfaction in her eyes as she continued her downward movement and again when she had me fully inserted into her canal. She leaned forward in mid thrust to kiss me on the lips, and when she did I placed my hands onto her hips, slamming her down hard onto my pulsating cock.

I had to force myself to lay there and take it. She wanted to be the dominant one, but it was killing me inside…..how slow and gentle she was being. I knew that she wanted to feel more of me, but this…this was just her way of teasing me beyond control…to dominate me.

Her pace quickened and I knew she was close, we worked together towards making her peak and I put forth my maximum effort to please her.

"Oh! God! Edward!" She cried.

I hadn't cummed yet and I was about to accept defeat, when she fell limp on me, moaning as she continued to try and move me in and out of her. She wasn't finished yet, just overwhelmed in pleasure. My tiger had been tamed. I rolled her onto her back and took charge, thrusting in and out while she screamed, pulsated, clamped and tightened all around me. I felt my fluids rise up into my scrotum and was preparing for my discharge when she cried out,

"Give it to me….I want it all!"

It was when I felt her stiffen and start her intense orgasm that I felt the first of my load spurting into her canal. We had peaked together. She had that beautiful afterglow surrounding all around her and that time of peace and serenity were lovers simply enjoy each other had come. I pulled her into my arms nodding my head in the direction of Isis.

"She never woke up once." I whispered, "Amazing because you were loud as hell." I chuckled.

We lay in an unbreakable loving embrace, caressing and fondling one another as we laughed together. My eyes caught Abby's and were unconsciously locked into hers, which were a blazed with passion once more. Her body pressed up against mine, lusting after my powering urges.

I quickly began thrusting in and out of her tight warm pussy once more. It was wild, uninhibited sex that took our passions rapidly to new heights. I moved to orchestrate my rhythm with her thrusting. She moaned loudly and her body shook beneath mine, as her hips rolled craving more.

With that I began thrusting, fast, deep and hard. I drove myself with such a fury that it took every bit of my strength, yet Abby was matching me thrust for thrust in perfect coordination. It was as I was using the last bit of reserved strength that she cried out,

"I'm cumming! Oh!"

She fell limp under me and I continued to drive my cock into her pussy. After a few more strokes, I felt my cum rise up and spurt into her, engulfing every soft fleshy tissue that was her canal.

"Oh! Fuck I love you!" I cried and fell completely limp as I continued to shoot my load deep inside her

It wasn't long after our much needed release that my Love was sound asleep. I was smiling looking down upon her when Isis finally woke crying. I wisped to her side and had her in my arms rocking her when Abby, sat straight up on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She ran to our side.

"I think she needs to be fed." I smiled as Abby went and retrieved her bottle.

Abby stood at my side watching as I fed our daughter and slapped her hands together pointing to the ceiling light a light bulb had went off. I watched as she ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing….don't bother my father." I whispered as she laughed and leaned into my shoulder.

"Smile daddy." She grinned.

I smiled largely as she took our first family picture. I was a daddy…a protector…a son….a vampire…and Abby's fiancé…Soon to be husband…..I had to do something soon about this husband part….But in the end my smile was genuine…my love was real…..and my heart was full…..I was finally at peace.

* * *

**Ok so lots to take in here lol! I just want to remind those who are wondering, I haven't forgotten about the whole Black family or Alice's witch craft or Alice and Jaspers relationship. Remember to review and check out the pictures….Until next time FF….April**


	29. Chapter 29 The rescue

**Chapter 29**

**The rescue

* * *

**

**A/N: Haven't mentioned in a while that S.M owns all things Twilight… Religious content and Lemon in this chapter. I'm sorry that I have taken so long to write this chapter but after three chapters in a matter of a week, I needed the break, as well as my dear friend and beta Dee. I hope that you all understand…..Also I have finished that one shot Check it out and let me know what you all think it's called Marital Psychosis hope you all like it :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**All you readers and reviewers out there, who continue to come back for more.**

**Dee my wonderful amazing friend and beta for all your thoughts, opinions, hard work, countless hours and encouraging words…..you are amazing.**

**My amazing and wonderful husband for listening to me ramble on about this story lol you are the best….love you**

**That's it…Happy reading...April

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

It was strange how my existence seemed to drag on, compared to Abby's life that seemed to be on a continuous fast forwarding loop, rapidly speeding up her young life. Everything that I had ever wanted had happened for me in the past few months and even though I was in bliss, I worried about how she was handling all of this.

I watched as my Love slept sound, with a beautiful look of serenity on her face, but her peaceful face didn't make me at all comfortable with knowing that today, we were going to take one of the largest risks we had taken so far.

Trying to help all those people out of Aro's basement wasn't going to be an easy task, and I hated the idea of placing my Love in danger. We had gotten into a heated argument last night, when I told her that I didn't want her anywhere near that place. She refused telling me that I wasn't going alone. I begged her to go home with my father and mother, begging her to spare her life. Telling her that Isis needed to be safe, and that she would only be safe back at home in Forks. She gave me a stern look of warning, placing our daughter in the arms of my father and told my parents to take Isis home with them.

We argued into the early hours of the morning and the argument always ended on how Abby wouldn't leave me alone, to walk into my own death trap. I knew she was right, that if I showed up alone Aro would be suspicious and when he most likely found me releasing the "Gifted," he would torture me, until I begged for death, but even still, having Abby there would only distract me. I would worry about her safety and nothing more.

There was just no way to talk her out of this and in truth I would have rather had her closer to me so that I knew for sure that she was safe. Having our daughter miles away made me that much more comfortable with the situation. Even still there was so much we had to be cautious about, for starters we had to be on the lookout for Felix and we had to keep our minds clear in case Aro wanted to read our thoughts.

Nothing at all was safe in that place, our minds, her soul, our child, those people, or each other. I begged her to be selfish for just once in her life and the two of us would just turn around go home and forget that any of this existed. This of course won me hours of screaming, that I was heartless, cold and cruel, how could I leave those people down there knowing that they will help Cain and Aro in the end of times, let alone the fact that they all had some roll just as our daughter did. How her twin brother was down there and you don't leave family behind. I wanted to tell her that nothing else mattered to me other than her and my daughter, but I sat there silently listening to her go on and on about how she was going to rescue her brother, like she was some damn double agent.

In the end I agreed to bring her along, under the condition that if I said now wasn't the time to rescue them….that it wasn't safe, she wouldn't do anything stupid…like try to rescue them on her own. She quickly agreed and then we were off rambling on about how we were going to go about our rescue. We thought about going and visiting Aro and one of us would distract him, while the other unlocked the cage, but that was too risky, so we came to terms with the only shot we had…..to do it once morning had fallen upon us and I prayed like hell that it would be a bright sunny day.

"Love we have to get going." I whispered into her hair as she began to stir.

To my surprise Abby got up, showered and got dressed without so much as an argument from her. She normally hated to get out of bed, but today she was all but willing. It shocked me a little that she seemed a little excited, wearing nothing but black. I shook my head when she came out of the bathroom in black tights, black dock martins that laced up her calf and my black hoodie sweatshirt.

"What?" She smiled as I stood from the bed.

"You're dressed like you're going to rob someone, where is your ski mask?" I chuckled as she slapped me slightly.

"Well wearing red or anything bright, would alert someone." She shrugged.

"There's no one around for miles and this is all you're worried about?" I eyed her as she shrugged.

Her non compliance of the situation had me worried. She needed to comprehend the danger of the situation.

"Love this isn't some high school prank, this is a suicide mission." I explained looking down at her from my arms.

"Edward, I know how serious this situation is, but I have to remain calm or I'll chicken out." She whispered as her eyes set on the floor.

"We don't have to do this, we could turn around, go home, and no one would think any less of you." I confirmed as she stared at me in shock.

"What don't you understand? If I was the one locked up in that cage, you would rescue me!" She shouted removing herself from my arms.

"Yes, I would but…" I started.

"But nothing! He is my brother, my twin and those people are just like Isis, like me, like you, they all play a role in this and if we want to stop it from happening, our only hope is to release them." She huffed walking towards the door, "Let's go!" She yelled.

In minutes we were walking out the front door of our hotel into the hot blistering sun. I closed my eyes as the warmth hit my face. I wanted to scream thank you to the heavens. It felt as though someone was watching out for us. Our drive back to the castle was an interesting one; Abby was bouncing around in her seat.

"Is everything alright?" I asked leaning in and placed my hand upon her leg to stop it from aggressively twitching

"Yeah, I just had three red bulls, never had one before and well…I needed the energy." She rapidly spoke as I let a chuckle escape my lips.

The women normally drank tea and on occasion had a coffee, she never even drank pop, no wonder she was so hyper.

As we pulled up to the gates I parked the car alongside the road, hidden by the endless amounts of tress. I could hear Abby's heart beating rapidly the moment she took one step away from the car. I rushed to her side and told her that she could just sit in the car; I would only be a minute, praying to god that she would listen to me, but instead she grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the front gate.

"Do you think Aro, would have someone guarding the place in the daytime?" She asked.

"I don't know Love, but we shouldn't assume any less. Aro is wise and I couldn't imagine that he would slumber and leave the castle unattended to." I whispered as she nodded and pulled the hoodie over her head.

To my surprise it really wasn't that hard to get into, but being a vampire all I had to do was jump over the thirty foot solid rock wall. I was cautious of course afraid that there would be some sort of alarm system, but there was nothing. This alarmed me and had my eyes focusing a mile a minute on everything.

We ran around back and I hid Abby in the forest that I had accompanied the last time she was here, wanting to scope out the place myself. She didn't argue and knew that it would be easier and faster if I did this part on my own. When I returned to her only moments later she was biting on her fingernails looking everywhere. She even jumped as my foot broke a fallen branch on the ground below.

"It's alright Love, it's just me." I wrapped her in my arms as she sobbed.

"I'm scared, Edward." She confided in me.

I smiled and shushed her rapidity. She had been so brave all this time, always placing herself at the edge of death, never once thinking of herself and now everything had caught up to her. I knew that no matter what I wanted in this moment, that this was something that she needed to do, she wanted to be the one to save her brother.

"Alright are you ready?" I asked as I wiped away her tears and she nodded.

The whole ordeal was actually easier than I thought it was going to be, we entered into the castle by way of a storm door, that was so old it was falling apart, there was no alarms and I didn't even see so much as a cleaning lady. This wasn't normal, and I was on the lookout for something out of the ordinary. I knew that even though Aro was sleeping he could hear us and so, I told Abby that we mustn't talk. She nodded and in turn told me that he would know we were here just by her scent. My eyes widened the moment she said that, I hadn't thought about that at all and now I was more alarmed.

"You shouldn't release them; Aro will come after you…let me do it." I begged while she shook her head no.

What the hell were we going to do now? Felix was a tracker and once Aro caught Abby's scent he would send Felix after her….After my family….After my daughter. Abby reminded me that Aro promised not to hurt anyone she loved, and I in turn reminded her that we weren't to cross him and if we did, the repercussions would be death. I swallowed hard rethinking the whole mission…none of this was going to work….

"There is only one way." Abby eyed me.

"Which is?" I questioned.

"Bishop Rollin….I mean he got them caged up, the least he could do is release them. He has to have some sort of protection from the church…right?" She eyed me and I was relieved as hell that she had changed her mind.

We took off like a bat out of hell, tearing out of that damn place and back on the road headed back towards the Cathedral. It was mid afternoon buy the time we made back to Bishop Rollin. Rollin came out to greet us personally and he looked like death rolled over.

"Bishop." Abby nodded as he eyed us both nervously.

The moment we entered into his office and the door was closed, we quickly explained why we couldn't release the "gifted" from Aro's basement and suggested that he be the one to do it, considering he allowed Aro to capture them in the first place. I told him that perhaps God would forgive him if he made his wrong doing, right again.

I knew it was wrong of me to place an old man, a religious man into that castle….walking into his own death, but he was our only way out and I meant what I had said. I believed that he should sacrifice himself for the ones he in turn had sacrificed to save his own life….I felt it only fare….the life of one….for the life of many.

I was shocked that it didn't take much convincing on our part. Bishop Rollin slapped his hands down onto his desk, stood from his chair and said, "Well let's get going before the sunsets." Abby looked to him with sadness in her eyes. We both knew that he wasn't going to make it out of that castle alive and if he did….Aro would punish him for what he had done, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty and appreciative of him.

"You don't have to do this." Abby whispered to Bishop Rollin.

Her eyes had tears filling in the corners as her chin trembled and her cheeks flushed. I understood her feelings for Bishop Rollin. He was a man that watched over her as a child all those years, taught her about her gifts and was the only being on this planet that she confided in and possibly even loved. Despite his, "bad judgment," his heart was pure, decent and kind and he was truly sorry for what he did. He wanted to make up for the pain and suffering he had caused; he had proven that much to me.

"I want to do this Abigail." He smiled as she nodded and wrapped him up into her arms.

As he pulled back from her embrace he kissed her on the forehead and told her that if something were to happen to him, that he had hid the object that Cain wanted from Bree and told us that Bree had come to him and begged him to hide it for her. That she had no one else to turn to. He agreed and now only mentioned it to Abby because it was an important object concerning the end of times, explaining that it was the very spear that had punctured the skin of Jesus Christ on the crucifix.

I mentioned that Abby and I shared in dreams sometimes and that she had shared a very horrifying dream with me a few months back, where Abby stood on a mountain top, holding a baby in her arms, while the child told me to find the arrow and then they fell off of the mountain. He nodded in understanding and told us that The Protector, will often share in the dreams of the Healer. Going on to explain that The Healer seldom has recognition of her dreams but they are glimpses into the future, sort of ways to prevent disaster. He said that The Healer can't look into the future and is not to be mistaken as a psychic, that it is…The Protector that looks into the future by way of The Healers dreams.

I stood there staring him down like he was the enemy. I didn't want to believe a word that was coming out of his mouth, but it made sense. I had never slept, dreamt or so much as closed my eyes before Abby and now I could just by a simple touch. I knew that we were connected in some way, but I never even dreamed that it would be by some mystic power we share, like two puzzle pieces coming together, or two copper wires swirling around one another to make a light bulb shine bright.

"Abigail, do you remember the game we played, when you were young?" He asked as I watched her eyes grow large and she nodded.

"That is where I hid it….if something happens to me, I want you to take it and run…don't look back…..don't tell anyone…..and for heaven's sake….do not cut yourself with it." He eyed her contently and when he asked if she got it all, I watched as a fallen drop of blood fell upon her cheek.

"I've broken your heart." Bishop Rollin wiped it away.

"No, I just know that you're not coming back." She sobbed, "I want you to know that you were the only thing that made that place a little less horrible." She eyed him as he continued to wipe tear after bloody tear from her cheek.

"You Abigail have given my life purpose. I had a duty to fulfill and that was to watch over you, protect you, teach you, until your true protector sought you out. You are in far better hands now, I've done my job. Let me finish it, by doing one last good deed, hm." He grabbed her chin in his hands as he kissed her one more time on the forehead and walked right out the door.

**Abby's Point Of View**

As Bishop Rollin walked out that door, my mouth gapped open, my lips trembled, tears fell from my eyes as my legs gave way and I fell towards the floor. Edward caught me in his arms before I actually hit the floor and as my head fell back in his arms, I begged him to just let me fall. His eyes tensed as he swallowed back his own tears, and shook his head no, "Never." He whispered as I continued to violently cry.

I had ruined so many lives, and had brought one into this world only for her to suffer, the wrath of this god forsaken place. I was spent, there wasn't much more I could take and with knowing that Bishop Rollin had said his last goodbyes, shared his last words with me….all to save my bother….my daughter….those people…Edward and yes even me…I was no longer the strong women they had all come to know me as….I was paralyzed….hopeless and a complete useless mess.

I should have went home with our daughter, with Edward….taken Edward's advise that we would run and never look back…pretend that this was all just a nightmare that I was going to wake up from, but no matter what I tried to tell myself, I needed to know that my brother was rescued along with all those poor people.

By the time I had calmed down enough to remove myself from Edward's embrace and stand on my own two feet, the sun was starting to set. Edward was a nervous wreck, telling me that we had to get out of Europe, but I needed to do a few things first. I nodded and headed out of Bishop Rollin's office towards the Cathedral.

Once I arrived there I instructed Edward to wait and walked down the aisle myself, running my hands along the wooden pews. I had never been to this Cathedral as a child; Rollin had taken me to a small church just down the road from the orphanage, but I remembered our game of hide and seek. It wasn't the typical hide and seek, where one counts and the other hides. Bishop Rollin would hide books, candy, and other various items around the church and if I found them I got to keep them.

The alter was immaculate. Magnificent stain glass windows allowed the beautiful colors to dance along the perfectly polished marble floors, while the statues of Mary and Jesus were stunningly carved. I looked at Mary and fell to my knees, to pray for forgiveness of the death of Bishop Rollin, when I noticed that her hand was placed directly over her heart. I found this rather strange and had never seen a statue of Mary in this form. As I stood I walked around the statue examining it for a few minutes and eyed Edward. He nodded keeping six on the door as I placed my hand inside the top of her dress.

At first I felt nothing but as I reached a little lower I felt something taped to her chest. I pulled hard and when I opened my hand, there was the spear. Bishop Rollin told me not to cut myself on it, and I found that to be a rather strange remark for him to say. The thing was heavy and looked to be carved out of stone, but what was more shocking was the fact that it still had blood on it.

I ripped the side of my shirt and wrapped the spear in the torn scraps before handing it off to Edward. He eyed me contently as I shrugged and told him that Bishop Rollin didn't want it to cut me and well Edward was basically bullet proof so I figured it was in good care.

"Are you ready?" Edward eyed me and then the window as the sun was about to be completely nonexistent.

"Yes, let's get out of here." I whispered taking his hand in mine and headed towards the door.

The moment we stepped foot outside, we were taken aback to find Seth leaning against our car. I had a lot of emotions running through me in that moment….I was just staring at him to try and see the resemblance….to try and hear what he was thinking…but there was nothing…I was nervous….scared and happy as shit that he was standing before me.

Edward squeezed my hand and whispered into my ear asking me if I wanted a few minutes alone with him. I took in a deep breath and told him no, that we didn't have the time, that we needed to get to the airport and pulled him along with me towards my twin. Seth eyed me over as he stood from the car. His blond locks were dirty, his clothing was dirty….hell he was just all around dirty.

"Hi," I shyly spoke, "this is Edward my fiancé and well I'm Abby your sister." I smiled as he nodded and looked to Edward.

"Well protector, what the hell are you waiting for? Get her the hell out of her, before the sun fully sets." He growled as Edward nodded and opened the car door for me.

"Wait!" I hollered, "What will you do now? Where will you go? Will I ever see you again?" I spat as he continued to stare without so much as a hint of a smile.

"Just get the hell out of here…..Now!" He screamed as I jumped.

"You don't have to yell at her, we got it!" Edward growled back closing the door as I entered into the car.

As Edward took his place behind the wheel and started the engine I rolled down the window, "Wait…listen to me….we have a family three brothers…two sister in laws…three nephews…..our mother has passed but we have a father…..who is alive and well…he didn't know about us….come back with us so that I can introduce you to them…..please!" I hollered out the window as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"You want me to…" He started.

"Yes! I'm not leaving without you and well…..if you're my guider then I demand that you come with me…..Please!" I begged to get no response from him.

"I will stay here and let Aro kill me….is that what you want?" I screamed praying to god that my threatening would work and it did.

He rolled his eyes the way that Damon always does and stormed towards the car. Once he was in the back seat we speed off towards the Airport. I asked Edward what we were going to do about our things at the hotel and he told me that he had already packed what he could in the trunk before we had left the hotel this morning and what he couldn't pack could just damn well stay there.

Once we got our plane tickets, boarded and were in flight I noticed how uncomfortable Seth was, "Are you afraid of flying?" I asked.

"No, um…just never been on a plane before." He confirmed as he looked out the window.

He was very quiet the entire flight and trying to engage him in a conversation was like pulling damn teeth. He told us however that Bishop Rollin had released everyone except for Lilith and told us that Bishop Rollin wanted us to know that Lilith needed to remain locked up. When I asked if Bishop Rollin escaped he shook his head no and told us that "the crazy old man" took a seat at that small table in the basement waiting for Aro to rise. He had told Seth that there was nowhere for him to run and he had made his peace with God, now was his time. I couldn't say anything I just nodded as I sucked back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

When we landed Carlisle, Esme and Isis were waiting at the gates smiling. I ran to Esme who was holding Isis and took her from Esme's arms and into my own, as Esme wrapped us up into her arms and Carlisle embraced Edward. I turned back around to notice Seth standing there awkwardly.

"This is my twin brother Seth. He will be staying with us for awhile, if that's alright with the two of you?" I asked as they both smiled and said of course.

After the introductions were over with, I placed Isis into my brother's arms, "This is our daughter Isis….your niece." I confirmed as he first looked at me, Edward and then down at Isis.

"She is the one?" He asked as Edward pulled me into his side and said, "Yes."

We watched as Seth's Adams apple moved up and down repeatedly as he tried to moisten his mouth. It wasn't long after he held our daughter in his arms that we headed for home. When we arrived I let out a sigh of relief, it was damn good to be home and I couldn't wait to sleep in my bed.

The moment we took a step outside the car, Carlisle and Esme looked to one another in concern, "What is it I asked?" As Edward now looked to them as well.

"Um well," Carlisle cleared his throat, "Jacob came by wanting to know if you were alright, if we had heard from the two of you….he was a nervous wreak, worried about you both and well…..he saw Isis and then the rest of your family came over to witness the miracle." He rushed out.

"Wait…Xavier, Luke, Miranda, Tanya and the boys are all still here?" I squeaked out in excitement.

"Well we're glad that you're this excited because well….everyone wanted to have a get together…sort of a welcome home party…and well," He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "We weren't expecting Seth." He gushed out.

I turned to look at Seth and he was staring up at the house. I knew that look, I too had that look only months ago. Curiosity filled his face, but I wouldn't push unless he was ready. I handed Isis to Edward and walked over to Seth taking his hand in mine.

"Look at me." I whispered eyeing him until he looked down at me. "If you're not ready we can get you a hotel for the night, but I hope that you are. They're good people, and they will understand. When I first came into their life, they were shocked, scared and hurt for what our mother did to them….to us. They came to terms with the fact that she was only protecting me….you and our brother's Luke, Damon and Xavier have only just found out about me….." I trailed on as he looked down at himself.

I realized in that moment that he had no belongings and he was a complete mess. I wouldn't have wanted to meet my biological family looking a mess. I promised him that we wouldn't say anything, until he had the time to have a shower and get dressed in some of Edward clothing. Edward in turn told him he could help himself to anything he needed, including the hotel if that was what he wanted.

We waited for a few minutes before Seth nodded and smiled for the first time, "Well what the hell are we waiting for?" He grinned as I nodded, taking Isis from Edward and we all strolled into the house.

The moment we walked in everyone cheered and congratulations were spread all around. Edward was successful at avoiding all the attention and showed Seth where to go. Alice wrapped me up into her arms and told me that she couldn't invite Angela because she would ask too many questions about the baby. I smiled and thanked her for always looking out for me.

It wasn't long before Edward was back at my side relishing in the ewes and awes from our family along with me. They all were smitten with our little Isis and who could blame them she was beautiful.

When Seth had returned he was wearing a pair of Edward's jeans and was awkwardly pulling at the collar of the blue cotton t-shirt he was wearing. No one seemed to notice his presence and so I walked over to him and placed his hand in mine, smiled and pulled him towards his family.

"Um excuse me everybody could I have your attention please." I spoke loud as they all looked to me and then to each other with curious glances on their faces.

I had to snicker myself some of their thoughts were outrageous. For example Miranda thought that I had ditched Edward and returned home with a European god scent. Jacob stood from the couch placing Isis into Damon's arms and walked over to us. He stared contently into Seth's eyes. His eyes squinted and then reopened wide in shock, "How can this be?" He whispered placing his hand over his mouth, "She never mentioned him in the letter….why?...I don't understand….He's a boy." He rambled as we now had every set of eyes in the room on us.

"What is it Dad?" Damon came to Jacob's side as Jacob reached for Seth's face.

"Impossible." He whispered as his hand touched Seth's cheek, "Can't you smell that?" He asked Damon as Damon shook his head no.

"He's my son….your brother." He chocked as everyone gasped.

"It's true, Seth is my twin. We're not sure why Bella gave him up along with me, but that is the truth. We were in the same orphanage and were kept a secret even from each other. All we know at this point is that Seth is my guider into the end of times." I confirmed as Jacob fell to the floor.

We all ran to his side, as Carlisle looked him over and confirmed that he was alright, that he had just passed out. We all gave Jacob some room as was instructed by Carlisle and when he came too he asked for Seth.

Xavier, Damon and Luke all just stared at our brother. They weren't even saying a word. I guess that the shock and blow of me had them prepared for just about anything. Seth bent onto his knee and helped our father up. Jacob took Seth's face into his hands once more and told him that he never knew…and how sorry he was, but that he promised to make it all up to him…to us….to everyone.

The rest of the night all Jacob did was talk, and when he did ask Seth questions, Seth barely answered him. I figured Seth was just shy, until he had excused himself from the living room. I left Edward's side on the couch and followed closely behind. I watched as he opened the patio doors and closed them behind him. I was hesitant at first, not wanting to disturb him, but I figured if he needed someone to talk to he had said more words to me than anyone and if he wanted to be alone I would just leave.

The moment I opened the patio doors, he eyed me from over his shoulder, "Do you want some company?" I asked as he placed his elbows back onto the wooden fence of the patio and turned his face back towards the pool, "Suit yourself." He shrugged as I walked over and stood beside him mimicking his posture.

He had a smoke in-between his fingers on his left hand and as he took a long drag and exhaled I asked him if I could bum one. He smiled reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and handed me one, lighting it for me. I coughed a little as I inhaled it and he chuckled lightly, "You don't smoke do you?" He asked, "I smoke sometimes." I chuckled out my cough.

"So how are you dealing?" I asked as he shrugged.

"It's just a lot to take in, in one day." He stared straight ahead.

I nodded and looked out towards the darkened trees. We stood silent until we had finished our cigarettes and then turned back into the house. When we entered into the living room I told everyone that I was tired and the trip home had wiped us all out. I knew that they wanted to stay longer, get to know our brother and I better, but I didn't want to push Seth and I knew that he was uncomfortable. They all understood and said their goodbyes but not before Jacob told us to stop by for breakfast. He refused to leave until we had agreed.

After everyone left, we set Seth up in my "room" the white one that was intended to be mine that is and when we opened the door to our room I was rewarded with a crib alongside the bed, baby clothes folded neatly on top of Edward's dresser as well as a small old wooden rocking chair just under the window.

"Do you like it? I didn't have much time since we got home to dress it properly." Edward whispered into my hair as he wrapped his arms around Isis and I.

"I love it, it's perfect." I smiled and placed our sound asleep daughter into her crib.

We stood over her for a few minutes watching her sleep. I couldn't believe that she was already sleeping though the night. Everything was happening so damn fast for us, but every single part was all worth it the moment I held her in my arms.

I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned my head onto Edward's chest as his chin placed gently onto the top of my head, "We did good." He whispered as I nodded against his muscular chest.

His right hand came up from my waist and his long lean ice cold fingers grazed across the exposed skin of my arm, leaving with it a trail of goose bumps as he reached my neck, gently brushing my hair away exposing the skin on my neck. I shot out a profound breath as his nose traced up and down the right side of my jaw line and then onto my neck.

The moment his lips placed open mouth kisses along my neck I could feel my center beginning to moisten. I moaned as his lips moved towards my ear and rubbed my thighs together as his wintry breath blew onto the lobe, desperately craving friction.

Edward noticed that my nipples were stiffening and reached down into my blouse rubbing my breasts until my nipples were taught to his satisfaction. I moaned in content as he exposed my swollen breasts from their confines.

I started moaning loudly as he continued to caress the delicate skin of my orbs. I turned around, in his arms and unbuttoned his shit, sliding it off of his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. As he mimicked me and I watched as our shirts lay together on the carpet below our feet. As I looked back up to him his eyes were hooded in lust, deep in color and staring directly into mine.

I took Edward's hand in mine and walked him over to the bed. As I sat down on the bed's edge he hovered over me, kissing me passionately as he reached for the button on my jeans. I stopped him as he eyed me intently and pulled my pants down myself. He stood straight, lowing his pants and boxers to the floor exposing his girth to me.

As he stood he stroke himself and he watched me place my hands under the thin lacy material of my thong. My arm draped over my head as I lay back watching him and rubbed my fingers all along my walls. My lips swelled and plumped on the contact. As I moaned in self satisfaction, I watched as Edward quickened his rhythm on his cock.

I bit down on my lower lip and inserted two of my fingers into my canal, bringing them in and out, slow and steady so that we could both hear the sloppy sounds that my wet pussy had to offer.

After a violent orgasm made my body shake aggressively I placed my soaked wet fingers into Edward's mouth, letting him taste my sweet juices. He let a hiss escape his throat as he licked my fingers dry and leaned in towards my thighs begging me for more.

The moment his mouth planted open wet kisses onto my swollen lips, my hips jolted towards his face, wanting him closer…always closer. His flat, thick, tongue, slowly licked its way from my entrance to my nub, swirling around it in expertise, until he sucked on it hard, forcing me to moan out.

"Oh! Edward!"

His eagerness to have his way with my pussy, to taste my juices forced my pelvis to thrust harder still. He ate my pussy vigorously until I squirted all over him, leaving him completely soaked in my juices. He then stood, pulling at himself again, swirling his palm around the head slowly and showed off his massively swollen rod to me.

I sat up on the bed, taking his cock into my own hands and pointed my tongue, leaned in staring him in the eyes and licked the small amount of pre-cum that had pooled at the tip of his knob, before taking him into my mouth. I took in as much as I could, trying my damnedest to swallow it all and for what little bit that my mouth neglected I worshiped with my right hand.

"Oh! Fuck Love, that's good! Oh! Right there!" He moaned as he pushed himself a little further down the back of my throat.

After I felt his knob harden to the point of no return, I let his cock pop out of my mouth. As much as I wanted to taste his sweet nectar, I wanted to feel him inside of me more…craved it….desired it. I smiled at him as he groaned and I grabbed his swollen bone aiming it at the entrance of my pussy.

"I want you to make love to me Edward." I pleaded.

Edward eyed me intently as he slowly penetrated me, I moaned out in the pleasure of being full as he slowly thrust in and out of me. It was erotic what we had done, and the feel of his cock slowly moving in and out of me was incredible, but I wanted more.

"More Edward! More!" I rasped out.

He leaned in and sucked on my perky nipples, while pushing hard, further into my pussy. With one final, hard, stern thrust he was finally fully inserted. Now with his entire girth thrusting hard up and down my walls, I scratched at his back internally thanking god that I couldn't tare his skin from his body.

"Fuck Me!" I screamed and he did as he was told, thrusting increasingly harder within each thrust.

I wailed in a mix of pain and pleasure as he produced such a dominant side of him. He continued with his performance as my back arched in ecstasy. Each one of his trust went further and harder, forcing my pussy to clamp down and pulsate around his cock.

Before long I felt my muscles contract around his hard beast and my warm juices gush out of me like a monsoon down his balls and onto the bedding. My ass was soaked, my legs and as I continued to moan out, my pleasure cries sent him over the edge and before long he blew everything he had to give, coating my walls with his cold thick cum. He overflowed my pussy, forcing his seed to leak out all down my legs and thighs.

I sat up quickly, and sucked the remaining semen off of his dick. I moaned out as I took in our combined flavor, "Oh! Fuck!" He moaned and twitched as I took the reminiscence of what remained of our sex into my mouth.

"Damn women," He chuckled, "I thought you wanted to make love?" He smiled while he cradled me in his arms on the bed.

"We did, I just needed a little more of you." I shrugged.

He laughed and told me that I could do that any time I wanted. I reminded him that once we were married I would take what I wanted because I owned what was between his legs. He found this hilarious and told me that his cock was the only reason I wanted to marry him. I smiled wickedly and said, "Hell yes! I would be stupid to pass on that…until till death do we part!" I chuckled.

What an experience Europe was. All the information overdrive it had all become…the torture… the tears….the loss….the gains….it was so damn much…..I hope I don't see that place for a long time, but even still…..my family was growing…..And as I thought about my little family I rose to my knees and placed my hands together.

"Our Father, who art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy name.

Thy Kingdom come,

Thy will be done,

On earth as it is in heaven

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

As we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory.

For ever and ever. Amen."

**

* * *

**

**Alright so remember the reviews and pics….I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm looking forward to getting back to the "relationships", and leaving the history lesson behind us lol. As much as I love all this stuff….I want to get back to Alice…so coming up Alice….The Blacks and much more…Until next time…FF….April**


	30. Chapter 30 Surprises

**Chapter 30**

**Surprises

* * *

**

**A/N : Lemon alert :) nothing more to warn than that! Surprises best suits this chapter! You're all in for a treat! I hope you love it! S.M owns all things Twilight I merely play with her characters ;) Also I have decided to continue to write MP! There were so many hits, reviews, twitter love and messages that I just simply can't leave it as is. Rise will be updated first as I'm almost finished with it and don't want to lose my train of thought! **

**Special thanks to:**

**All you readers/reviewers…you all make my day a little brighter :)**

**My beta and wonderful friend Dee…..You are and always will be the best!**

**My husband of course, because of him I get to do what I love!**

**That's it!...Happy reading all….April

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

When morning came, I was nervous as hell for Seth. Edward had rapidity told me not to worry about anything, that they accepted me just fine, they would accept Seth just the same, but I had my doubts.

I was a girl, not a boy and well I watched how Xavier, Luke and Damon interacted with one another and I was sure they're nonchalant attitude to the situation at hand last night was sure to have worn off in the past twenty four hours.

I don't know what I expected to happen, or what they were all going to say or do, but I was sure of three things….anger, hurt and love. Put all three together and you get a mess of trouble.

Edward seemed to have taken to Seth quickly and I was pleased. Seth on the other hand remained quiet, walking around like he was in his own little world. I mean I understood completely, who could blame him? This wasn't the kind of situation that was to be taken lightly, but the least he could do was show some sort of effort.

After getting Isis and I ready we headed downstairs. Seth was waiting awkwardly by the front door. I looked around to note that the whole house was an entire mess from last night. It shocked me a little because it wasn't like Carlisle and Esme to leave the house in such a disaster.

"Maybe we should tidy up a bit?" I asked Edward as he smiled and shook his head no.

"We're already late and my parents are sleeping, they'll get to it once they wake. No worry's Love." He smiled placing his hand to the side of my face.

"How are you this morning?" I asked Seth.

"Alright I guess." He nervously balanced his weight from side to side.

I nodded, told him that everything was going to be fine and with that we were headed to the car. We strapped Isis in her car seat, Seth sat beside her even though I told him he could have the front seat and I would take the back.

As we pulled up to the house I eyed Seth in the back seat. He was nervous as hell and there was nothing I could do to make him feel comfortable. When we had arrived at the front door, Jacob answered it all smiles taking Isis from my arms and scolded us that we were late.

Breakfast went as well as expected, no one made Seth feel out of place and the conversation ran smoothly until Xavier asked if Seth had a woman. I was shocked to learn that Bree was his girlfriend and he left her behind because he had an obligation to fulfill where I was concerned. He never said it in that manner of course, all he said was that his girlfriend's name was Bree and he had broken up with her prior to coming to Forks. I hated that he just up and left his life because of some stupid myth….because of me.

"Well you should call her and tell her to come to Forks. I would be happy to pay for the plane ticket." I smiled placing my hand onto his fore arm.

"No….you won't be safe if she is here and neither will she." He bowed his head as we all went silent.

I was so stupid; I thought he was being difficult when he was just trying to mend his broken heart.

"Listen to me, I want to help. We'll just call her…. work it all out and then she can come here." I smiled as he stood from his chair and headed out the front door.

Everyone looked to me as I apologized and excused myself from the table. I ran out the front door and spotted him leaning against my car, smoking his cigarette. As I ventured over to him he rolled his eyes.

"Listen you need to mind your business and know that I am doing what is best for you and your family." He grunted.

"Our family." I corrected, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No they're your family…not mine and when this is all over I'm going back to Bree. She alone is my family…no one else….you got it?" He hissed out.

"If that's the way you want it?" I asked eyeing him as he nodded.

I started to storm away, when I suddenly filled with rage. I turned around and headed right for him.

"Listen….you may be my 'Guider' whatever the fuck that means, but you are my brother….my twin…and that is your family in there. You don't have to fuck'n like it but you know what little boy, they love you…I love you….we're family and we're not going anywhere!" I screamed as a small smile adorned his face.

"You don't have to feel obligated to protect me, that's what Edward's for. I didn't bring you here so that you could watch over me….treat me like I'm some damn burden….I brought you here because I wanted to get to know my brother….for you to know your niece….your family. If you don't want us to be a part of your life then when breakfast is over, I'll have Edward drive us to the airport and I'll personally pay for your plane ticket." I screamed at him as he shocked me pulling me into his arms.

I stood there frozen at first and then embraced in the hug myself. I felt comfort in his arms and for the first time since he had become a part of my life, I felt the connection I was seeking all along. I stood there crying in his arms and for every tear I shed he held me tighter. The top of my head was getting wet and when I pulled back from his embrace to look up at him, he too was crying.

Seth broke our eye connection and looked over me towards the front door. When I turned around our entire family was standing at the front door. Xavier had Miranda wrapped in his arms, Luke stood with his arm draped over Tanya's shoulder the children stood in front smiling, Damon had Jacob pinned to his side and Jasper was wrapping Alice in his arms from behind. Edward stood at the doorway smiling nervously as they all had tears in their eyes.

As Jacob started to walk towards us I watched as Damon tugged at his arm. They exchanged a few words before Damon let Jacob go. Seth took my hand in his and smiled down at me as our father approached us.

"We'll that was quite the speech Abby," He smiled, "We're not perfect and we'll most definitely hurt you, make you angry and just damn well irritate the hell out of you, but we're family and we will always be here for you…when you're ready." He smiled touching our combined hands.

The next thing I know we're in a huddle, embracing each other. We stood there for a few minutes until I felt more arms around us. When I opened my eyes my whole family was embracing. It was surreal and was a long awaited reunion.

"Is there any more siblings we should know about?" Damon broke the ice as we all laughed and Seth said no.

As we ventured back inside I handed Seth my cell and told him to call Bree. He in turn told me that she understood his reasoning's and that when all was said and done and everyone was safe he and she were going to get married. He then went on to tell me that he loved her enough to protect her and this was why they went their own ways….It was a mutual understanding. I understood it far too well but I still hated to see him so broken. I couldn't imagine being away from Edward now, even if it was to protect him, but I too would have done the same thing, no matter how much pain it had caused me.

When I reached Edward on the front step he wrapped me up into his arms and kissed me on the forehead. I embraced him back needing his strong, loving and protective arms. He was always my rock and I was grateful that I had someone like him in my life.

"See I told you nothing to worry about." He grinned as I slapped at his arm and took Isis from him.

As we finished up with breakfast, Jasper and Alice invited us over to the farm. It then hit me that Jasper was walking around and it wasn't at all bright out. So why the hell were Carlisle and Esme sleeping? When I asked Edward he shrugged my questioning off like it was no big deal and told me that sometimes they just need to rest. In all the years that I had spent with the Cullen family never once did they just rest just because. It was all very strange, but I went with the flow.

We agreed to go to Jasper's farm and visit with him and Alice. I missed my best friend far too much, Jasper and his farm. I internally hoped that when Isis grew up she would love the farm as much as I did. I wanted her to love the country, to take in all that this world had to offer, not just the fast paced city lights. There was nothing wrong with living in the city of course, but if one lives there long enough they forget the important things in life. Everything becomes such a routine…get up go to work…commute home…dinner, sleep and do it all over again. Of course the same could be said about farming however taking in the fresh clean air, getting in touch with nature and experiencing life in general was peaceful to me and I hoped that she would find the same serenity here as I did.

The long drive back to Seattle Seth never said a word and I never once pushed him, but Edward seemed really giddy. He was never and I mean never this excited about anything. His laughter and smile was contagious and I couldn't help but notice that he was happy. I sighed and looked out the window. It had taken Edward centuries to be happy, to smile again since Bella and I was glad that Isis and I had something to do with it.

"You both have everything to do with it." Edward whispered as he kissed my hand.

I chuckled lightly watching as we turned onto the laneway. The trees were covered in white Christmas tree lights, odd for this time of the year, but I figured Alice must have been staying here for a while and this was her taste in décor.

As I stood from the car, stretched my back Seth unbuckled Isis and handed her to Edward. I took in a deep breath, loving the way it smelt here and started for the front door.

"Um Love, could you help take Isis for me while I get her things?" Edward asked.

I took Isis into my arms and noted all the garment bags, "What is all that?" I questioned as he shrugged and told me it was some of Alice and Jasper's things that they asked him to drop off. Something was up I knew it was and I hated surprises.

When we walked into the house I was expecting balloons or something, but there was nothing. They were all up to no good, but I still wasn't sure what was going on. "Edward, did I forget someone's birthday?" I questioned as he snickered and told me that Alice was waiting upstairs for me.

"Okay just what the hell is going on?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked as I eyed him.

"You know I do, but.."

"But nothing all you need to know is that I love you and Alice is waiting upstairs. When you get your cute little buns upstairs all will be revealed. I will be waiting for you in the barn." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

I turned for the stairs watching him contently as he placed Isis in my arms, "Alice will want to see her too." He smiled.

The entire time I walked up those stairs I never once took my eyes off of him, until he was out of my sight completely. As I reached to top landing I heard soft music playing behind the bathroom door.

"Alice!" I knocked and hollered over the music.

All of a sudden the door flung wide open, she was dressed in a beautiful green cocktail gown, her hair was done up nicely in a bun, with just a hint of baby's breath.

"Wow you look great!" I squealed. "What's with the get up?" I questioned looking her up and down as she pulled us into the bathroom with us.

"Because silly, it's your wedding day!" She excitedly shot out.

"My what?" I chocked.

My eyes were bulging out of my head; I had a million and one emotions running through me. Yes I wanted to marry Edward, but was now really the time? I mean it had only been months since we had started our relationship, had a kid and with the end of times coming was this the right time to do it?

"_Love…I have waited far too long for you, I don't want to go another minute without you as my wife….if the end of times is coming and god forbid we don't make it. I want to go into the next life, knowing that you were mine in every sense of the word…so wont you please make me the happiest vampire on the planet and be my wife…marry me….today?"_ Edward's thoughts hit me, taking dominance over every other thought that was going through my brain.

I stood there momentarily in a daze, trying to take in everything that was going on, when I looked down at my daughter. She was the one thing in the world that I had done right and for no other reason than that of love.

"_Edward; I have spent my life always seeking out family, love and understanding. You have given me more of these three things than I know what to do with. My heart is full. We have never done anything slow, so why start now. Yes Edward, I will marry you today…..I will become a Cullen in every sense of the word….I love you."_ I declared.

In a matter of seconds Edward was in the bathroom holding me in his arms. "I love you; you've made me so happy!" He excitedly screamed while a larger than life smile adorned his face, "I love you too." I smiled only for Alice to part the two of us and tell Edward to get the hell out, so that she could get me ready. Yelling some other nonsense about how he wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding.

I chuckled internally thinking about how we had done everything backwards. Sex before we got married, baby before we got married, lived together before we got married that him seeing me before the wedding was just how we were. He kissed me softly on the forehead telling me that the next kiss that he placed upon my lips would be that of husband and wife.

I said goodbye as Alice closed the door on him. Suddenly I was starting to feel a little giddy. Today was my wedding day and as much as I hated surprises this was the most romantic thing I had ever had happen to me before. It didn't matter if we got married now, or ten years from now….Edward was going to be my husband.

When I turned around I was already in my wedding dress, my hair and makeup done, "What the?" I spat as Alice sighed and said, "Carlisle and I have been working on my witchcraft. What can I say…I'm getting good." She shrugged.

The gown itself was rather beautiful. It was strapless the material gathered nicely from the bust down to the midsection and closed together with a stunning crystal broach just above the left side of my hip. It had a small train and the dress it self was beautiful altered to fit my frame. Alice left my hair down, with loose curls just the way Edward liked it.

I felt beautiful as I looked myself over in the mirror. I had never felt more stunning as I did in that moment. Alice grabbed my hand and I watched her close her eyes in concentration. I stared at her contently until I felt something strange happening to my mid section. I felt like I was being pulled together, tightened and then I felt something soft on my legs. When I lifted up my dress I was wearing a corset with a matching garter belt and thigh high stockings. I looked over to Alice as she chuckled.

"I never have to go shopping again!" She laughed while I slapped at her arm.

"What else can you do?" I asked as she smiled and told me to close my eyes in concentration….to picture someone.

The only person I was thinking of was my mother. I wished she was here to watch as I got married. When Alice told me to open my eyes there was Bella hovering in mid air wearing a white gown of her own, at least it looked a lot like Bella. I stared at her for a few moments before I reached my hand out to her.

"Abigail my daughter." Her soft spoken voice echoed along the walls of the bathroom, swarming around me as if she was embracing me herself.

"You look beautiful." She smiled as tears fell from my eyes.

"Hush now baby, no more tears." She smiled as I wiped them away.

"Edward is good, pure and I'm happy for the two of you. You deserve each other. I'm sorry for what I did to you both. Know that I did what I had to, to protect you and your brother." She whispered out as her soft glowing hand touched the side of my face.

"You will understand why I did what I did, soon enough. You must protect Isis." She declared as I nodded in understanding.

"Listen to Edward and to Seth, it is only then that you will see the light." She smiled as she floated away from me, "Congratulations my sweet baby. I love you." Her voice trailed as she disappeared completely.

I blinked a few times as I fell to my knees and sobbed. What did she mean "Listen to Edward and Seth, it is only then that I will see the light?" It made no sense to me at all. Alice rapped me up into her arms and asked me who I saw.

"What do you mean? You didn't see her?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"No I don't see, I just merely open the gate. You see everything in your head." She tapped at her temple as I stood to my feet.

"I saw my mother." I whispered trying to fix my now running mascara.

Alice took my hand in hers and I watched as the mascara slowly backed up like it was on rewind until it was back in its rightful place along my lashes. It didn't even look as though I was crying….huh!

"Are you ready to get married?" She asked as I turned to her she held a small bouquet of tulips. I smiled nodded and looked down to Isis. She looked so pretty in her little white gown a light green bow, pulled around to the back and hung loosely down her back side. Alice had also put a little flowered headband on top of her very few hairs.

"Yes, I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen already!" I screamed as she giggled and linked her arm in mine.

The moment I reached the stairs I noted Jacob and Carlisle standing at the bottom looking up at me. They were both smiling as tears found their way into the corner of their eyes. As I took the last step onto the landing they both smiled kissed a side of my cheek and said, "Let's get you married." I laughed as they both took an arm.

I was relieved that they knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't have liked having to choose between the father that had raised me and my newly found biological father to give me away. This was a better idea, and I loved them even more for it.

As we walked outside I noticed the white silk material placed along the grass delicately. It reached from the back door of the house all the way into the barn. Small paper lanterns hung from the trees along with the white Christmas tree lights. It was absolutely perfect, my soon to be husband knew me far too well.

I never imagined that I would be getting married to the man of my dreams, with both my father's on my arm giving me away, in a place that was so near and dear to my heart.

Alice walked in front with Isis in her arms as the soft music started to play. I wasn't nervous because I knew what awaited me on the other side of that barn. My life was about to change yes, but it was going to change for the better and I was more than ready.

As Alice disappeared before us in the barn Jacob and Carlisle both looked to me and took a step towards the barn. My heart was racing as I took a step and all I wanted was to be standing in front of Edward. I suddenly had this urge that came over me and I bent down took off my high heels looked at both Carlisle and Jacob, smiled and ran for it.

They were both hot on my heels as I reached the archway of the barn. My chest was heaving up and down rapidly as Edward turned and looked at me. He looked so dashing in his black suit. I had no more will power to wait, but as I went to run Carlisle, grabbed me by my arm and set my shoes down on the floor.

"A girl only gets married once, so take your time. You have the rest of your lives to run into each other's arms…if you won't do it for yourself then do it for your father's um?" He smiled as I smiled back at them, placed my feet into my shoes and re-linked my arms with theirs.

"Fine, but I'm warning you both right now….you better walk fast." I whispered as they both chuckled and began walking down the aisle.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Watching Abby run towards me forced me to start towards her, but Jasper held me in my place. I was irritated that they would deny us anything, but once I took in her beautiful gown I understood it. We would only ever get married once and this was a time to take slow and not let it pass us by like it was just another day.

I watched impatiently as my beautiful soon to be wife slowly walked towards me at a snail like pace. Our family and friends sat quietly looking back at my Love but her eyes never left mine. She was stunning and soon….very soon she would be mine. Alice stood for Abby while Jasper stood for me.

As she finally stood before me I couldn't help myself, I bent to place a gentle kiss on her lips, which rewarded me with a cough from the priest. I hissed as I leaned back and told him to make it quick. He nodded as we heard a few chuckles from the peanut gallery.

"Um well yes I understand that you have both written your own vows." The priest said.

"No, I mean I've only just now learned that we're getting married." Abby stumbled as I caught her hand in mine.

"Just speak from your heart Love." I smiled as did she.

"Abigail….I've told you so many times before that you are the one I have been waiting for…looking for all these years, but today I'll tell you again. You have brought so much love and happiness into my life, made my cold heart sing, blessed my life with not only your love and devotion but for making me a father as well. I was a lost soul wondering this world alone in darkness until your light shone brightly around me. I will forever be in love with you and I will never want or need anything other than you and Isis. You are my love, my life and my best friend and for all of these things will you be my wife?"

"Yes." She whispered as I wiped away her fallen tears with my thumb and placed the gold band onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I smiled as she smiled back at me.

"Edward….you have always been my knight and shining armor, wrapping me up in your strong embrace, never letting me fall. You say that I brought you out of the darkness and into the light; well you too have shown me the way into eternal bliss. I never imagined…no never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be standing in this barn, with my entire family telling the man of my dreams that I want to be his wife. You are simply yet complicatedly my Edward, my Love, the father of my child, and my everything." I cried as I placed the gold band to his finger.

"With this ring, I thee Wed." she smiled as everyone in the barn cheered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

She tossed her flowers over her shoulder and Alice caught them jumping up and down excitedly. Abby leaned in wrapped her arms around my neck and planted the biggest, sloppiest kiss she could muster onto my lips. Our kissing didn't falter even when everyone else in the barn coughed and tried to pry us apart. Her arms were in a death lock around my neck and my lips were crazy glued to hers. She was never leaving my arms….never!

At least that's what I had planned until Isis started to cry and had other plans for her parents. We walked over to her and took her from Jacob's arms. As she stood there holding onto Isis, I wrapped them both in my arms as the flashes from cameras started to go off, blinding us. She chuckled loudly as I whispered into her ear, "I love you Mrs. Cullen." "I love you too Mr. Cullen." She whispered back as I smiled into her hair.

We danced and toasted until the dark had fallen upon us. I gave Isis to Carlisle and Esme telling Abby that I had another surprise in store for her. She smiled and gave in. She had always hated surprises, but knew that she could trust her husband….her husband…I was finally her husband.

As we said our goodbyes and headed down the road, she wondered where we were going, but never once asked me. As we pulled onto the familiar path of our home in Seattle she turned to me and smiled.

"I knew that you wouldn't want to be too far from Isis and I wanted to have some alone time with my wife." I shrugged as she placed her hand between my thighs.

I jumped at the contact making her giggle like a little school girl.

"You think that's funny Mrs. Cullen?" I eyed her as she nodded.

She laughed even harder when I accelerated the car and at full throttle we headed down the rest of the laneway, coming to a screeching halt. The dust hadn't even settled by the time I had her out of her seat in my arms and headed for the front door.

"Edward, you didn't shut off the car." She giggled pointing to the idling car.

I huffed placing her down onto her feet and in a blur I had shut the engine off and she was back in my arms. We flew over the threshold and right up the stairs, I never stopped until we were in my old room.

The moment I placed her down onto her own feet, she went at my shirt like a mad woman. My hungry hands fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress and she yelled at me to just rip it to shreds.

"No Love, it's your wedding dress." I huffed and wisped around to her back.

As her dress pooled at her feet, I reached around her neck turning her face in my hands and crashed my mouth to hers. Oh how sweet and warm her mouth felt, I could taste the champagne on her tongue from our toast earlier.

As we deepened the kiss, my hands massaged her firm ass. I could smell her desire growing as her thighs became flushed with warmth.

"I think I would like to finish this little game in the tub." She smiled as she skipped towards the bathroom, her tits jiggling and her eyes sparkling as I ran after her.

As she sprinted down the hallway, she giggled as I caught her. We playfully rocked back and forth into the bathroom and when I was done running the bath and filling the room with scented candles I turned to her smirked and extended my hand for her to take. I watched as she delicately dipped her toes in first until she was fully emerged and then took my place behind her.

I popped open the lid to the liquid soap, pouring some on a luffa bath sponge, it smelled like coconuts.

"I need some here." She pointed to her naked plump breasts playfully.

I poured a puddle into the palm of my hand, letting the soap drip playfully between her breasts. She moaned out contently closing her eyes as my hands massaged the soap all over her chest, with long, smooth strokes. Her nipples hardened as I continued to rub and as they formed hard delightful peeks I pinched her nipples hard between my fingers, making her gasp in delight.

I pressed my hard cock into the small of her back as I smelt her arousal between her legs. Abby playfully turned around and drizzled some of the soap into her own palm and rubbed her hands together.

Her hands glided up my the inside of my legs until she massaged the slippery soap onto my smooth, shaved balls, and up and down my thick shaft, paying special attention to my head. My cock throbbed and twitched at the contact forcing it to harden even more. She gasped biting onto her bottom lip as she took in my hardness.

"I can feel my pussy pulsating." She whispered.

"Why is it pulsing Love?" I slyly questioned.

"Because I'm imagining your long, thick, cock inside of me." She rasped out.

Her words invoked the beast within me as I quickly shot up pinning her shoulders back and lay above her, with a sensual gleam in my eyes which forced her to blush. My hand glided down to her hip and around until I reached her inner thigh and up to her center. Her back arched in pleasure as I connected with her warm pussy.

She laid there looking up into my eyes, her body naked, wet and shimmering. Such a delicious sight I had before me. My hands wrap around her waist as I pulled her down closer to me, kissing her again, flicking my tongue in and all around her juicy mouth. I pull her down deeper into the water until her breasts float upon the surface.

I pulled her in tightly, pulling her legs up to straddle my hips. Her head fell back as I slipped my cock into her.

"Oh! God it feels so good!" She cried as I penetrated her.

My hands wrapped around her waist as I slid her off and on my shaft effortlessly. Abby's wetness was dripping down my pulsating cock as she thrashed against the water, moaning loudly and forcing waves to form and spill over the tub, onto the floor.

I can feel my body starting to climax with each wave that pushes me deeper into her. The water swirling around my balls, "Oh god don't stop!" She moaned as I saw her wet, hard nipples glistening above the water.

"Harder Edward, Fuck me harder!" She screamed as I felt her pussy tighten and squeeze around my cock as she came close to her orgasm.

I grunted lifting her weightless body on and off of my now throbbing cock, thrusting harder and deeper, "Harder! Harder!" She screamed in pleasure, her breath was short and fast as she moaned even louder letting herself go completely.

She reached down and pinched her nipples between her fingers and twists them as I rammed into her harder, "I'm almost there!" She bellowed as my hips rocked back and forth forcing larger waves to crash over her.

As I feel her pussy starting to pulsate violently, my balls tightened as I tried to hold off from blowing my load, until she comes. The rim of my head swells with ecstasy, rubbing the inside of her tight, warm, pussy, as she pulls me in closer against her body.

"Oh God, I'm coming!" Abby moaned.

Her hips begin to thrust wildly, grinding her clit against my pelvises. I trust deeper insider her as my dick explodes, spewing my cold cum inside her. Waves crash over us as our wet body's rock together in ecstasy. My body rushes with a delicious tingling sensation as my cock still engaged in her tight pussy begins to soften.

I listened contently to her rapid heart beat until it slowed down. I kissed her mouth told her that I loved her and scooped her up into my arms, heading for the bedroom for a night full of love filled activities with my wife.

**Can't wait to read all your reviews on this one ;) I'm a little sick I'm afraid….nothing serious, just a minor cold and so it may take me a few days to post the next chapter. Remember to review and check out the pics. I know that I said I was getting back to the Blacks and Alice and I will. This chapter was to lead us back there! Anyhow readers….until next time…FF…April**


	31. Chapter 31 With good comes the bad

**Chapter 31**

**With good comes the bad

* * *

**

**A/N: As promised Rise is updated first. Now that I have completed this chapter I'm going on to MP's chapter. There is no lemon in this chapter I'm afraid, but there is lots of things going on. I must also warn to have tissues near by. The next few chapters are going to be picking up the pace a little…as in, we're going to be skipping a few months so that we can progress to the end of times.**

**On a side note. I wont be posting for a little while as I am getting a wisom tooth removed today. So I'll be out for a few days. Once I start to feel better I promise I will be back at it! **

**Special thanks:**

**To all my readers/reviewers…The Rise Of A New Beginning, has finally passed 100 reviews :) I'm so thrilled that you have all continued to go down this journey with me. This has been a great ride and I'm saddened that it is coming to an end.**

**My Beta and good friend Dee, for your countless hours, hard work, devotion, understanding and so much more!**

**My husband, who when I'm hard on myself, gives me a good kick in the ass. You are truly my better half…Love you!

* * *

**

**Damon's Point Of View**

Three months had passed, since Abby and Edward's wedding, and since I met my brother Seth. The heat of June had fallen upon us. The days at the lumber yard were torturous and most of the guys had collapsed, due to heat exhaustion. I was up shit creek without a damn paddle. Under staffed, moody as hell and behind in production, at least a month give or take. The only thing that kept me going was my nights, where Ange would be wrapped up into my arms.

She was perfect for me, in every sense of the word. After four months of going between her apartment and mine, I bit the bullet and asked her to move in with me. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Before work I drove her to Seattle for school and then returned back to Forks for work. I knew it was ridiculous of me and totally unnecessary, because she had her own vehicle, but I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could.

We were young, madly in love and it was this newly found love that had softened, this once hard man. I found a reason, a purpose for life, in the chocolate brown eyes of, my Ange.

The day I told her about my being a guider, was both scary as shit, and funny as hell. At first she asked me, if the sun was getting to me and was generally concerned for my welfare. Then when I told her about Alice being a witch, Abby a Healer, Edward a Vampire/Protector and my father the werewolf, she wanted to take me to a doctor.

I had no way to make her believe me and she was scared shitless, that something was wrong with me, so I called Edward and Abby. Asking them to come over and explain a few things to her.

When they arrived they brought with them, Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Edward showed her their teeth, while Alice changed the color of her own hair and Abby levitated off of the ground. All Ange kept doing was looking around at everyone, before she passed out.

After a few weeks of intensive explaining, Ange finally accepted that her world wasn't the world she had come to know. She was shocked to hold Isis in her arms and cried when we told her, what importance Isis was to this world. She couldn't believe that God could be so cruel. Abby had told her something along the lines of, God wasn't cruel he had blessed her and Edward with Isis as well as the entire world. None of us could believe, Abby's noncompliance to the situation, but not one of us spoke up about it. If my sister wanted to hang onto hope, who was I to take that away from her?

Seth was fitting in well with the family, but he was still a little drawn back, unable to let his barriers down, which was understandable. He and I however hit it off; I even gave him a job at the lumber yard. We talked often about 'Guider' stuff and I was shocked and envious of him, when I found out that his powers only worked, when Abby needed them. In layman's terms, my powers worked whenever, anyone was about to go down the wrong path, whereas Seth's, only worked to help guide Abby, down the right path.

The only thing that sucked about our powers was that, we could only guide someone else and we never knew, what path we needed to go down, seemed unfair if you asked me. I wished I could use them for myself. As of late my father wasn't feeling well and often told me not to stop by after work for dinner, telling me to go home to Ange instead. I wished that I could use them on myself to know whether or not I should go home to Ange, as my father had requested or tell him no, that I was coming over to see him.

Xavier, Miranda, Luke, Tanya and the kids all went home after spending a month in Forks, getting to know their new sister and brother. They had used up all their vacation time and they were needed back at work. There was no one now to look after the old man, other than me. He hadn't told Seth or Abby that he wasn't feeling well, telling me that he was just sick with the flu and it would pass, nothing to get them all worked up over, but I knew my father better. He was a stubborn man and didn't want to be waited on hand and foot, so I often gave into him and left him alone. This time was different though, I had heard him just last night violently vomiting in the bathroom, when I stopped by to check in on him.

Ange told me to go there after work tonight, and that she would just catch a ride with Alice, which often happened most days because I worked late. I should have just let her take the car, and then Alice and Jasper wouldn't have to come all this way.

As I locked up, Seth met me around back and then I drove him to the Cullen's. He hated living there and wanted to get a place of his own, when he had saved up enough money for first and last month's rent. I told him that I would loan him the money, but he refused it, saying that he had never taken a hand me out and he wasn't about to start now. I laughed and told him that he was living with the Cullen's for free and he reminded me that this was why, he wanted to move out.

He was a smart ass and I loved him for it. Finally, I had a brother I could relate to. Xavier and Luke were proper, did the proper thing I mean…got married….had kids…both in jobs that saved someone's life, whereas Seth and I had always been drifters….unsure of where we were going, or what the hell we were supposed to get out of life.

The morning that Seth had come to the house for breakfast, I was nervous for him. I asked him once about what had changed his mind, on wanting to be a part of our family and he told me that it was Abby. He said that it was when she took a strip off of him, that day. Going on to say, that he was shocked and happy as hell, to know that she was a little spit fire. That he was testing her strength and that she seemed weak to him and when the end of times came, he needed to know that she was strong. He didn't want to get attached to any of us, if she was weak, because if he felt that she was too weak to deal, he wasn't going to sacrifice himself or Bree and for that reason alone, he didn't want to get attached to us, because he had planned to run. I couldn't fault him for that. I couldn't imagine getting to know my biological family, only to have to run from them. It would be hell.

The whole way back to my father's place, I just kept thinking about all the things that had changed in the last few months. I missed my mother terribly now, all the talking we were doing about her, explaining to Abby and Seth what our mother was like. It had me thinking about her constantly. Don't get me wrong, I thought about her often, but it had taken, years for me to stop being hurt about her death and go on with my own life. Now all I thought about was how much she was missing out on. How much she would have loved to sit at the head of the table and stare down at her entire family.

Bringing up mom wasn't just hard on me, it was also hard on my father and I thought that maybe this was why he wasn't feeling well. When I pulled into the driveway, all the lights were off in the house. I was alarmed, until I spotted the glow from the T.V. The door was locked so I had to use my key.

"Dad!" I hollered out, not wanting to startle him and got no reply.

"Dad!" I hollered again and walked into the living room to find him on the floor.

I ran to him and checked his pulse. He was breathing, but his pulse was weak. I couldn't take him to a regular doctor and I knew that he would hate me for it, but I had to do something, so I called Carlisle.

Carlisle got here faster than an ambulance could have and I was happy that he didn't tell Abby, until we knew what was wrong. After a few tests Carlisle asked me if my father was vomiting, had pain in his lower abdomen, loss of appetite and if I noticed a large weight loss on the old man. When I confirmed that yes, my father had all of these symptoms; Carlisle told me that my father had Pancreatic Cancer.

I stood there staring at him in disbelief. My father was a werewolf, his body healed quickly, how could he have Pancreatic Cancer? When I asked if his symptoms could have come from stress, Carlisle looked at me, picked my father up, placed him back onto the couch, pulled the blanket over him and shook his head no, without even looking at me.

He told me that as my father aged, his strength weakened and that anyone could get Cancer, except for vampires because there was no blood that ran through their vanes, other than that of their victims.

The next words that came out of my mouth were that of a cluster of questions. I couldn't get them out fast enough…. "How long?...will he survive?... What can I do?...Where do we go from here?...Has it spread?"

Carlisle told me to relax. How could I relax the old man was going to fucking die? I just knew it. Carlisle sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder and told me that it was really bad but that there could be a cure, but that I might not like it.

I was struggling with his statement. How could he think that I wouldn't want a cure for my father? It had to be really bad for me, not to like it, but at this point I was willing to do just about anything.

"Alice." He whispered.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "There has to be another way." I whispered back.

"You know as well as I do, that Alice is his only hope. Let me know what you decide, but he doesn't have much time left." He softly spoke as he passed me heading towards to front door.

"Carlisle, wait!" I shouted running towards him. "Bring Alice by." I whispered as he nodded and left the house.

It was very risky to have a witch use her powers on another creature. Our genetics were very different than that of humans. Humans were all made up of the same DNA, whereas our DNA was more complex depending on the being. Not to mention, that Alice was a young witch and her powers were still weak, and she was still learning her craft. If she made as much as a fiber of a mistake it would mean the death of my father, but I had to take that risk.

I waited impatiently by the front window, for Carlisle and Alice to return, when my father woke.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" His raspy voice asked as I ran to his side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so sick?" I whispered as his eyes closed.

"It's just the flu." He coughed.

"No, Dad it's not just the flu. I came here tonight to check in on you and you were lying on the floor. I called Carlisle…..he says that you have Pancreatic Cancer….and it's bad." I confirmed as I watched tears fill in my father's eyes as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Carlisle suggested that we have Alice, do a healing spell on you." I whispered out as my father's eyes now reached mine.

"If it's my time, it's my time…..but I'm not going out without a fight." He confirmed.

"It's risky Dad and you know what will happen if she fails." I hissed out.

"If she doesn't I will die anyways. Better to try…um." His weak voice whispered out as his hand gently placed on top of mine.

It didn't take long for Alice, Jasper and Carlisle to return back to the house. Jasper seemed a little leery and this didn't set my mind at ease at all. Alice on the other hand took my father's hand in hers and smiled with so much confidence, that it calmed me a little.

"Is she ready?" I asked Carlisle as I watched her take numerous items out of her bag.

"She is ready." He nodded patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm ready Damon, this I know….but I don't know if it will work….and that….that is the hardest part for me. I don't want to be responsible for killing your father, Bella's father. Please I beg you try to stay calm, or leave the room. I need a calm and soothing environment. This is a heavy bourdon that has been placed upon my shoulders. If he survives I will have saved the day….if he doesn't my best friend will hate me for the rest of her life." She talked in such an educated manner that it shocked me a little.

I hadn't spent much time with Alice, but what time I did, she seemed to be a spoiled little girl. This Alice, this one standing in my living room was completely different. She was a young woman, wise, kind, caring, loving and understanding woman. Whatever Carlisle had done with her was amazing, it was like night and day.

Alice handed me a white candle. I eyed her unsure with what she wanted me to do with it. She told me that because I like to carve things out of wood like my father, that it would work better if I carved the white candle to look like my father, going on to say that the candle has to be in the shape of the person who is ill.

Once I was done and handed it back I watched as she wrote my father's name across the wax.

"Now I will anoint it with three drops of mint oil, to visualize healing energy in the form of the white light that will form from the candle in my hands." She explained as we all stood there watching her lean over my father and chant.

"In the divine name of the Goddess who breathes life into us all, I consecrate and change this candle as a magical tool for healing."

She placed the candle on top of a photograph of my father and then lit the wick. Carlisle explained that as the candle burns down we all needed to think of my father, willing him to be well again. When I nodded and closed my eyes picturing my father as a young and healthy man, Alice started to chant again.

"Magic mend and candle burn. Sickness end, good health return.

We continued to focus and we all started to recite along with Alice until the candle had burned out on its own. When the flame had completely disappeared, my father's body thrashed around as he grunted, the most pain filled sounds I had ever heard. As I went to toward him Carlisle held me back and told me that Alice wasn't done yet….that this was a normal reaction. I couldn't stand it, my father was in pain and all I wanted was for him to be well again. To me it seemed like the spell was killing him. I was forced to watch as Alice spilled hot wax on my father as she whispered something under her breath. Her hand moved above my father's thrashing body in a wave like motion until, my father's body went still.

Alice took the remains of the candle and wrapped it up in clean white cotton and told me to bury it outside, that this action would thereby bury the sickness with it. I didn't want to leave my father, but I did as Alice had instructed of me.

When I returned my father's eyes were still closed and I feared the worse. Alice smiled at me and told me that it had worked, but that it would take a few days of rest before, he would be back to his old self. I thanked them all rapidity as they went to leave, when Alice fell to the ground. Carlisle checked her vitals and he confirmed that she was weak, that this spell had taken a lot out of her, and even though it had worked she was still new.

I didn't understand any of it, but Carlisle went on to say that she had absorbed some of the Cancer within her. He was beside himself, angry that he had even told her that she could do such a thing. He had begged her to just stick to the spell, but she knew that it wouldn't have worked, so she sacrificed herself for my father.

Carlisle asked her why she did it and she smiled and said, "Abby was the only person in this world that was there for me, when my mother died." Her voice was weak and tired sounding.

Jasper looked to Carlisle and said, "You know what has to happen now. We can't leave her like this!" He screamed as Carlisle shook his head.

"We can't do that we'll put everyone at risk." Carlisle hissed back.

"I'm not going to let her die!" Jasper shot out.

"Wait, just wait a minute. What will put everyone at risk, and what needs to be done to save Alice?" I rushed out as Carlisle looked to me.

"We have to have a stronger witch, cast out the Cancer…one that is a descendent of Alice's." He confirmed as he eyed Jasper.

"Okay well, where is she and how do we get in contact with her?" I asked.

"We can't because it's Lilith and she is locked up in Aro's basement. Cain needs her for the end of times. If we release her, we're not only crossing Aro, but we're allowing Cain to find her and these two things are too dangerous." He whispered out the last part.

"Nonsense, we're not going to let Alice die. I won't allow it." I huffed.

Jasper looked to me and I nodded, as he picked Alice up into his arms.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle shot out at us.

"It's time I pay Aro a visit." I spit as I slid into my truck.

As Jasper, Alice and I pulled out of the driveway, Carlisle was yelling, "You don't know what you're doing. You will kill us all; we'll find another way….please!" He screamed as I squealed my tires and speed off down the road.

I had no other choice but to call Abby and fill her in on what had happened. I hated to place so many burdens on her, but I needed her to look after Dad, prepare herself, Edward and Isis for Lilith to be released and whatever wrath that came with it….and I needed her to understand why Alice had done what she did, and that Carlisle wasn't to blame. I also asked her to look in on Ange and not to tell her what was going on, just to make something up.

I didn't give Abby a chance to say anything. I just rambled, it all out and hung up the phone. I felt bad but I knew, that she would try to talk me out of it, and I couldn't allow that…not now….not when my sister's best friend had sacrificed herself, for my father, for my family, for Abby and for me…I had to save her life…I had to….This was the path that Alice's needed to go down, and I was to help her…..I needed to guide her.

**Abby's Point Of View**

After Damon called, I knew what I had to do and before I could explain things to Edward, he had our bags packed and asked his mother to look after Isis for us, for a few days.

Seth hollered at us as we reached the front door, "Abby, you can't do this….this is not your chosen path! If you go someone isn't coming back…do you understand…someone you love, may die!" He screeched as I cringed from his harsh words.

"If I don't go and protect my family and friends and something happens to them…..It will be me who dies inside Seth." I whispered as I walked out the front door.

Esme promised to look in on Jacob, to come up with some lame excuse for Ange of why Damon was MIA and look after Isis. As we approached the car, Carlisle was suddenly standing in my way.

"You can't do this. I won't allow you both to walk into your own death…..You can not go." He rasped out.

"Carlisle, get out of my way. I'm not asking, I'm telling you. This is something I need to do…..Aro promised me…..no one I love gets hurt….I need to make sure that he sees to that promise." I eyed him as he removed himself from the passenger's side door.

I knew that I was taking a large risk, that it was possible I would never see my daughter again, my family, but I knew that I just couldn't sit back and wait to find out that my brother, best friend and Jasper who was like a brother to me, had died…..I just couldn't. Edward understood my reasoning and never once questioned me. We didn't even argue this time, because he knew that I would go and I knew he wouldn't allow me to go alone.

When we reached the airport Jasper had Alice in his arms, while Damon was arguing with the lady at the counter.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked getting the stare down from both Jasper and Damon.

"We have no more bookings on this flight." The small, petite women behind the counter explained.

"I see." I nodded and looked back to Edward, who was already on his phone.

"There is a private Jet on its way." Edward confirmed pressing the end button on his phone as he walked over to us.

"There is no need for you to go now Damon. Go home to Ange; we'll make sure Alice is looked after." I eyed him as he shook his head no.

"I'm not going anywhere, so don't even ask!" Jasper huffed as I nodded in understanding.

"Of course not, but Damon…Jacob needs you….Ange needs you…Go home!" I shouted as he glared at me and turned for the exit.

"Damon!" I hollered as he turned around and stomped his foot. "I love you." I sighed as he ran to me and wrapped me up into his big brute arms.

"Look after my sister." He eyed Edward over my shoulder as Edward nodded and took me from his arms.

Damon never left our side until we were boarded on that jet. I stared at him from the window, worried that if we didn't make it back, he would most likely blame himself. At that point I made it known to Edward, Jasper and Alice that no matter what happened whoever made it out alive was to tell Damon that this was not his fault. They all agreed as we took off.

When we landed in Europe low and behold Felix was waiting for us. This Vampire was a pain in my ass, but his presence was welcomed for the simple fact that it didn't delay our drive to the castle.

As we approached I realized that I was no longer scared of this place, I welcomed it, felt over powered by it, it made me feel stronger then I had ever felt in my life. I had no idea why I felt this way, but I knew that something within me had changed. Whether it was the fact that I was determined or the fact that I had come to terms with death….I would never know, but what I did know was that, Aro no longer held any sway over me.

"Abby…" Edward whispered as I turned to him.

"What?" I questioned as I caught my own reflection in the tint of the car windows.

My hair had a streak of white in it, my eyes were yellow and my skin was glistening like jewels. Jasper was staring at me as Alice smiled and said, "Beautiful." I clenched my hands together and could feel the strength in them. I asked Edward to give me his hand that I wanted to try something and he did.

I took his two middle fingers, in my hand and in a circular motion, bent them back. He screamed out in pain, which pleased me. Not because I had caused the pain, but that I could cause pain….to a Vampire. He healed quickly, but smiled as he realized that I had accepted my gifts and was no longer running from them. I still had no idea of course how the hell to use them all, but this was a good start.

Jasper and Edward eyed one another as we pulled up to the big wooden doors of the castle. I had this newly found confidence and was no longer, the scared little girl I once was. I stood there looking up at the wooden carvings above the large doors and grinned knowing that I wasn't leaving here without Lilith.

I lead the way as Edward stayed closely behind me, while Jasper was behind Edward with Alice in his arms. When the doors opened and I stood in the middle of the foyer I took in a large breath and screamed for Aro.

"Aro, show yourself!" I hollered.

"Abigail, Edward, what a nice surprise and you brought guests." He greeted as he descended the stairs.

"We've come to seek out Lilith." I confirmed.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." He chuckled as I growled.

"I'm not asking." I huffed taking a step towards the basement door.

"You will do no such thing!" Aro's deep sinister voice echoed.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed.

Before I knew it, I had grabbed Aro by his collar, picked him up off his own two feet and thrown him across the room, into a wall. The dry wall crumbled as his frame connected and as he stood on his feet he was completely covered in white powder.

He chuckled lightly as I went for the door handle. At first I didn't know what had happened, but when we reached the bottom, I realized that Edward had picked me up quickly and wisped down the stairs, with me in his arms. I ran for the cage and ripped the lock with my bare hands.

I stood there for a moment in complete darkness waiting for Lilith to show herself, when Aro arrived at the bottom of the stairs, with his one hand wrapped around Jasper's throat. I glared at him as I watched Felix descend the stairs next with Alice's in his arms.

"Walk away from the cell and everything will be just fine." Aro smiled as I shook my head no.

"I can't do that and you know it. You swore that you wouldn't hurt anyone I love, and I love them." I confirmed walking backwards into the cell.

"Yes but you also swore that you wouldn't cross me, and you are about to." He hissed.

I stood there going over everything in my head. If I let Lilith go, Aro would kill us all. If I didn't let her go, Alice would die…..and yet no matter what I came up with…..everyone in this room was going to die if I didn't do what I was about to do.

"Alright Aro, you win. I will trade myself for Lilith. You said that Cain needs her for the end of times, but he doesn't need her as much as he needs me. If you release her and I see that Alice is well, then I will take the place of Lilith in this cage." I confirmed as Edward ran to my side.

"No, Love, there's another way….not like this….No!" He hissed between clenched teeth as Alice murmured something under her breath.

"What did she say?" I asked Edward.

"She said, not to sacrifice yourself for someone who is going to die." He whispered, "What about Isis, me, your family….what about us!" Edward screamed as Aro chuckled.

"Done!" Aro's pleased voice rang through the room.

As Aro approached me Edward hissed placing me behind his back. Aro placed his hands into the air and walked into the cage. Before long I watched as Lilith's small frame walked out in those shackles. I nodded to Aro to release her from all confines and when he did, she looked me directly in the eye.

"Thank you, this will not be forgotten." She whispered as I nodded and quickly explained that Alice was a descendent of Vivian's, which made Alice a direct blood line to Lilith. Lilith looked to me wide eyed and asked me what was wrong with her. I explained that she had taken on the Cancer herself to save my father's life. She in turn looked to me stunned and I had no idea why.

Aro came to stand beside me as Lilith ventured over to Felix and instructed him to place Alice down onto the floor. Felix looked to Aro for permission and when Aro nodded giving him the go ahead Felix placed Alice down onto the floor.

Edward took flank at my other side keeping six on Aro, while I watched Lilith draw a pentagram with white chalk, on the rock floor. She stood in the middle closed her eyes and lifted her hands into the air chanting, in some language that I didn't recognize. Her hair started to flutter all around her face as if the pentagram had its own personal dome and there was a storm brewing inside.

All of a sudden Alice's body was sliding across the floor as if some invisible person had her by the leg. Her body stopped as it connected with the center of the star, just below Lilith's feet and then started to levitate from the ground below.

For an all powerful witch I thought there would be more to her ritual than this, but after a few minutes, Alice's body was placed back down onto the ground. Jasper ran to her side and the moment, Alice stood on her feet, the color was back on her face and she informed me that she felt fine, I instructed Jasper to take her home. He nodded picked her up in his arms and ran right out of the castle.

Lilith was hesitant to leave, but I nodded and told her to go. She nodded in return and glided so gracefully up the stairs. Edward turned to me with his eyes tensed as I kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Look after Isis. Go home. I love you" I whispered as he shook his head back and forth.

"No, I can't leave you here I won't do it." He rasped out.

"Edward, this is the only way….you know it is." I whispered back as Aro pried my arms from around Edward's neck.

"No!" Edward grunted trying to push Aro out of the way, when Aro snapped his fingers for Felix.

Felix wrapped Edward in his arms as Edward fought against his hold. "Aro, don't do this!" Edward screamed as I backed into that cell.

My eyes never left his even when the blue flame turned on and Felix was sent back ten feet or more, I never took my eyes off of him.

"Edward…please….go home." I eyed him as he shook his head no and headed for Aro.

"Edward as my protector, I demand that you go home." I shouted as he turned to face me.

I knew that he didn't like it, hell I didn't like it either, but him trying to kill Aro and Felix would only make matter worse. He was to protect me and all this was going to do was open the gates to hell, allowing Cain to find out where we all were. Edward knew that what he was about to do was wrong and that I was right. He needed to leave, he needed to leave now, before I lost my nerve and allowed him to kill them all.

He looked to me and fell to his knees as steady streams of blood fell from his eyes. "Please Aro I beg of you, release my love." He cried as I placed my knees to the ground and reached through the metal bars that restrained my arms to embrace him and touched his out reached hand to mine.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Protector. A deal is a deal." Aro sighed.

"Then please, place me in this cell with my love." He looked to Aro as Aro again shook his head no.

"I'm not leaving here, without her!" Edward hissed as Aro shrugged.

"Please, Edward, you need to go home….Please." I begged as he grasped my hand tighter.

"I will trade you something for Abby." Edward whispered to Aro as he stared into my eyes. I shook my head no and mumbled out, "No."

"And what is it that you have to trade, Protector?" He questioned as I again shook my head no.

I have the spear that punctured the lungs of Jesus, the one that you wanted from Bree." He confirmed again never taking his eyes from mine.

"You lie!" Aro screamed out!

"Bishop Rollin told us where it was hidden." Edward turned to address Aro this time as I pulled at his hand.

"Where is it?" Aro hissed.

"I have it, I will give it to you, but you must let Abby go first." Edward asked.

Aro looked to Edward and back to me, over and over again before he spoke. "If you cross me, in anyway, I won't be hesitant to kill you both." He pointed his boney finger to Edward and then to me, before opening the cage.

The moment the door opened Edward picked me up into his arms and turned to Aro. I cried and begged Edward to reconsider, telling him that Bishop Rollin wouldn't have wanted this and he in turn told me that all he cared about was my safety. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the spear. Aro's eyes shot wide as Edward placed it into his hands.

I looked over Edward's shoulder as we reached the stairs and took one last look at Aro, hoping like hell that this was the last time I ever saw him, but internally I knew better. As we reached the main floor Edward, picked up the pace and we were now running down the highway.

When we arrived back at the airport Alice and Jasper hadn't left yet. Apparently Edward and Jasper had a plan. They didn't explain to me that the spear Edward had handed off to Aro, was one that Jacob had lying around the house, until we were in the air. I screamed at them all telling them, that this was the stupidest thing they could have ever done.

How could they be so stupid? Now Aro would come to Forks, kill us all. I begged Edward to tell the pilot to turn around so that we could make this right, but he refused and told me that Alice had placed a spell on it to make Aro think that it was the right spear.

I knew that this wasn't going to work, I just knew it. Seth had said that in us coming here, that someone I loved wasn't going to make it home alive. What if his instincts were slightly right? What if his feeling didn't mean that someone would die in Europe and not return home. That perhaps our actions in Europe, would result in the death of someone I loved anywhere at anytime?

I suddenly felt sick and wished that I had listened to Seth. The only good that had come out of this whole ordeal was that my father was still alive, and Alice was back in good health. But as they always say with good comes, the bad and there was a whole lot of bad.

My best friend had saved the life of my father, who in turn put her life in jeopardy, which forced us to come to Europe and seek out Lilith. Lilith helped save Alice's life, which came with the cost of releasing her onto the world. I had sacrificed myself, in her stay so that my friends and family would be saved, only for Edward and Jasper to be so underhandedly conniving and placing us all in harm's way.

It all seemed like a waste of effort; so much sacrifice…so much heart ache, for what? We would all end up receiving the wrath of Aro and if not Aro….The wrath of Cain would come soon enough.

* * *

**K so, I played with your emotions there a little and probably scared you all into thinking that someone was going to die in Europe, but no one did. There is lots that is coming up, the drama continues…stay tuned and remember to show me some love and hit that review button. Don't forget the pictures!...Until next time….FF…April**


	32. Chapter 32 Hell and Back

**Chapter 32**

**Hell and Back

* * *

**

**A/N: *Warning, religious, Lemon and slight violent situation in this chapter***

**Things are picking up as promised and I hope that I don't disappoint with this chapter. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to post, but my teeth are just now starting to feel a bit better. I thank you for your patience with me and with that being said I want to thank you all for your reviews, continually supporting me with everything I write and for your understanding. **

**My lovely and talented Beta Dee…..for always being there when I need her. You guys have just no idea the amount of effort this women puts into my stories. Not only is she Editing Rise, but Shawn and now MP, along with her schooling, two children, her Hubs and everyday life things, and is writing as well. You are my hero!**

**Alright I have to thank my wonderful husband of course, for just well everything.**

**SM owns all things Twilight **

**Let's get on with it then shall we….Happy reading…..April

* * *

**

**Abby's Point Of View**

A month had passed since the whole ordeal in Europe. Entering into July was a long gruesome thirty day's, constantly looking over your shoulder, forever waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever did. Edward was optimistic, believing that his and Jasper's plan had worked, but if there was one thing I learned about Aro, he was never tricked easily.

Aro was probably plotting out his revenge, right now, figuring out how he was going to rip us apart from limb to limb. I had spent the last thirty days in a fear driven state. It was like knowing that a murder, you helped put behind bars, was just released today. I was scared; there was no question in my mind that Aro was coming for us.

"Love, I told you everything is fine." Edward whispered as I rocked Isis, in her rocking chair.

"Edward, we have to figure out who, to take Isis to, if something happens. It has to be someone that Aro, doesn't know, but someone who understands our situation." I eyed him as he palmed his face.

"Listen to me Love. I promise Aro will never know the difference." He bowed down onto his knee, and placed his hands onto my lap.

"All the same, I want to be prepared." I eyed him as he nodded.

"I can't leave her with the Black's. Aro is well aware that they're my family and we can't leave them with any of the Cullen's, who is left?" I questioned.

"Jasper and Alice?" He asked.

"No, that's too obvious. What about Ange, Aro doesn't know about Ange? If anything ever happened she would have to stay away from Damon of course, but it could work….right?" I eyed Edward as he nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Ange and Damon will be Isis God parents." I smiled as Edward eyed me.

"I thought that, this whole conversation was to do with the safely of our child. Not God parents?" He questioned as I smiled.

"It was. Originally I wanted Jasper and Alice, but due to the recent situation in Europe, I need. Correction, we need to make sure our baby is safe." I smiled as did he.

"Alright, Love, Ange and Damon it is." He confirmed.

After that conversation, preparations for the Christening had begun. When we asked Damon and Ange to be the God parents of Isis, they were thrilled and honored that we had even considered them. Edward jumped the gun however and told them the reasoning behind our decision. At first Damon was a little hurt, but when I explained to him that, yes part of our decision had to do with the safety of our child, but that this was the reason for picking the right God parents. That I wanted to know that Isis would be loved, looked after and most of all safe, they agreed.

I didn't want to wait too long to have Isis Christened, it need to happen as soon as possible. Within a matter of a week, Alice, Esme and I had booked the Priest, Church and planned the after party. Alice and Jasper weren't hurt that we hadn't picked them to be Isis God parents, and I have to admit that I was a little taken back by Alice's maturity level.

"So how are things with you and your dad?" I asked as Alice handed me the streamers.

"There going good, one step at a time, but they're better …..now that I moved to the farm." She whispered as I turned around on the ladder and looked down at her.

"You moved to the farm? When? For how long?" I shot out, ashamed of myself that I had been so self involved that I had no idea, that my best friend had made these, life changing decisions.

"Not long after my father got out of the hospital, actually." She blushed as my hand came up and cupped my face.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yes, for the first time in my life….I'm happy." She smiled looking over to Jasper.

I got down from the ladder and wrapped Alice into my arms. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you. This was something that I should have helped you with, talked to you about; I'm just a horrible friend." I whispered as I pulled back from our embrace.

"Abby, it wasn't something that I needed to talk about. I just knew that this was where I wanted to be. You had so much going on and what I was going through at that time was life changing, but I was happy and you were miserable. I didn't want to throw my happiness in your face." She smiled taking my hands into hers.

"Look at you…um. You're married…Somebody's wife, mother, Healer, sister, daughter and my best friend…. You can't look after everyone all the time…..You need to look after yourself once in a while." She smiled patting me on the shoulder.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I noticed the shinny little rock on her finger as her hand connected with my shoulder.

"Sh." She giggled and pulled me outside as Jasper watched me with an uneasy expression.

"When?" I smiled.

"Two weeks ago, but we haven't told anyone yet." She giggled, while my mouth hung open.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." I went all girly, did my ewes and awes, while I cried and embraced Alice.

"There is just one more thing I have to tell you." She eyed me, while her hand placed gently onto her stomach.

"What?" I eyed her hand as she made soothing circles.

"You're…." I started as she covered my mouth and nodded.

"Vampire hearing in the house." She smiled.

I had never been so happy for two people in all my life. They both meant the world to me and knowing that they were madly in love, getting married and having a baby…was the greatest news I had heard in a long time. Today was full of happiness, my daughter was being Christened, while my two best friends were getting married and having a baby of their own.

When we went back into the house, Jasper smiled at me and took Alice into his arms. Watching as Jasper held on to Alice and rubbed her belly, inconspicuously giggling made me want to have another child with Edward. I hadn't really gotten a chance to bond with Isis while she was in my womb. Everything had happened so fast that I felt like I missed out on so much bonding. Was it crazy to want to have another child, knowing what was to come?

"Yes and no." Edward whispered in my ear.

"You heard. I acknowledged, while he nodded my confirmation.

"Your thoughts were pretty loud. He smiled as I placed my index finger over my mouth. Edward nodded and pretended to zip his mouth closed.

"Do you want another baby, Love?" He asked.

"It never even crossed my mind until today. I'm probably just going through Isis withdrawals." I chuckled as he nodded again.

Edward had a blank expression on his face, the kind that frightens me because he looks terrified, like danger is lurking in the shadows.

"What is it Edward?" I questioned.

"You know I would love to have more children with you, but I think under the current circumstances we should wait, at least until everything blows over." He eyed me as I nodded and shyly looked away.

"What is it Love?" He whispered.

"I'm just embarrassed. I never even thought about having children and now that I have one, I'm acting like Isis isn't enough." I sighed as I picked our daughter up from the ground below.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting our family to grow. Isis is more than enough and she knows it as well as I do. Wanting another baby shows how much love you have to give and that Mrs. Cullen is why I love you so much." He smiled kissing Isis on the forehead and then me.

After the Christening, I felt horrible that I hadn't done it earlier. Babies were to be Christened right after they were born and here I was, waiting months before I had done what was expected of a mother.

I felt like I had failed miserably at everything in my life. Not only had I just up and quit school, but I had a baby before I got married and I couldn't even do something as simple as plan her Christening at the right time.

If I was created by the almighty God, who punished those who sinned like I had, how the hell did I get away with so much? Why hadn't God placed his wrath on me? I suppose in some ways he already had…Cain…Aro. No my life had been plagued from the beginning, with setbacks.

But then for argument sake, I had been blessed. God had taken my birth family from me. Placed me in that orphanage, but for every bad thing I was blessed with something good. The orphanage might have been a place that I loathed, but I was blessed with Bishop Rollin as well as Carlisle. Carlisle had come and recued me, and gave me the kind of family that I had wished for all along.

Moving in with the Cullen's hadn't only taken me from that hell hole, but it gave me the love of a family and Edward. Edward had given me so much that I was grateful for, my birth family, my daughter and undying love.

Yes God might have striped me of so many things, but what he had given in returned was well worth the pain and suffering that it had caused.

"God's children are those who suffer." Edward whispered into my ear.

I smiled back at him as he smiled in return. Nothing was ever kept hidden between us anymore and it was like heaven. I use to hate that Edward knew what I was thinking all the time, but now I never had to second guess myself and when I was down and out he was always there to pick me back up.

My life was good, happy, filled with love, so why didn't I feel whole? I felt like I was missing something, some part of me…I don't know….. Nothing at all made sense to me anymore. Why was I so greedy? Why couldn't I just be grateful for what I had and be done with it?

The only thing I knew for certain was that, there was something else I needed to do.

Nearing the end of July was hard to swallow. It meant that December was only just around the corner. Edward kept reassuring me that we had more time, but time to me was running out….five months until all the time, seconds I had in my life was going to come to an end.

Carlisle and Alice worked countless hours after she was finished with her schooling on her craft. I came to learn that Alice's importance to the end of times was simply just to use her powers to protect us all. It seemed simple, yet impossible all at the same time.

As I stood there for hours watching, Alice move things with her mind….change simple house hold items into weapons, I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed some fresh air. I told Edward that I was just going down to the grocery store and he agreed to let me go on my own, telling me that he would watch Isis. He knew that all I wanted was a minute to myself, I couldn't even remember the last time I had a moment alone, oh yes I could….the day I was attacked coming from the pharmacy.

Edward had become so animalistic that day, trying to protect me. It had me thinking back to the loan sharks that he murdered and tucked away, below the dirt on Jasper's farm. Things always seemed to be so drastic for us, that I just came to terms that this was normal.

As I drove down the streets of Forks I watched as a mother pushed her baby down the street, in a stroller, while her husband had his arm draped over her shoulder. They seemed so care free, never having to look over their shoulders, never having to worry that something was going to rip them apart. I was envious in that moment….I wanted their life. I wanted to walk down the street with my husband and daughter…..I wanted to come out of hiding.

I found myself passing the grocery store and I continued to drive until I hit the reservation at La Push. I parked at the lookout point until the sun set, going over everything in my head and when the sun had fully set I headed for home.

When I arrived home Edward was waiting on the front step for me. The moment I opened the car door I had his arms wrapped around me.

"We will have all of that someday Love, I swear it to you." He whispered into the top of my head as I pressed my face harder into his chest and sobbed.

I was stunned; Edward picked me up and placed me into the passenger's seat, taking the front seat and tore out of the driveway in seconds. It didn't take me long to figure out where we were going. When we parked back at the lookout, overlooking La Push, he pulled me in under his arm.

Edward started to sing, 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars, holding on to me, while I smiled reminiscing about Alice's birthday party. He looked down at me as he sang and I took in his beautiful features. Those Jade eyes of his that I had fell in love with so long ago, drew my attention back to him once more.

As Edward continued to sing, I studied him. His lips, his facial structure which never seemed to change, always had me melting into him. It had been a while since the two of us had snuggled or been together intimately. Internally I hoped that he knew I still loved him dearly and didn't take my non affections as a sign that I no longer craved him.

"You're still gorgeous to me you know." I whispered interrupting his singing.

"I know Love, and you're just as beautiful to me." He smiled.

"You wanna make love?" I batted my eyes lashes at him.

"Is that your best come on?" He chuckled out and winked.

"Show me what you got, lover boy." I snickered.

"Okay, I guess." He huffed, winning him a slap across the arm.

"I suppose I could. I'm your husband and it's my chore." He grinned as I slapped at him again giggling.

I knew better, he was trying to get a rise out of me and it was working. He reached out and took my hand lightly, waiting as I maneuvered myself around so that I could straddle his lap. He was still smiling as he undid the top buttons of my blouse. I continued to watch his eyes and his face, still smiling that crocked little grin I loved so much, taking in the moment.

I closed my eyes momentarily, taking in a deep breath and exhaled. I loved my husband dearly. He was kind, caring and he did everything in his power to be there for me and our family, but tonight it was just about Edward and me.

"You have no idea just how crazy, I am for you still….do you?" He said.

"I think I do." I quietly spoke, rubbing my center along his stiffened member.

Edward's mouth crashed upon my own, kissing my lips softly for a long while. I loved those soft kisses, so gentle, so loving and completely mine.

"How is your father?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about Jacob, just undress me." I scolded as he laughed.

All I wanted was him against me, his body, his love, and all the fascinating sex we used to have once again. Could he do that? I asked myself. God those days were amazing and seemed a life time ago. We could go for hours at a time and he could sustain himself while I had orgasm after orgasm and then like fireworks went off he would cum inside me. That part was the most terrific part of it all.

I smiled as he whispered something as I put my finger to his lips and said, "All I want is you, your body and us naked, wildly shuffling across one another while I feel this." I whispered as I placed my hand in-between us and palmed at his hard cock.

He smiled up at me, as his eyes lidded in lust, and undid my last two buttons. When I was exposed before him, his eyes stayed still on my breasts, and he licked at his lips.

"How do you want to go about this?" He asked as my eyes glassed over and a gentle smile spread across his face.

I told him that I wanted to lie down against him and play around a little. Edward liked that idea as well as I did.

"What a nice way to spend an evening with someone you love and admire." He cooed as he pulled me in, holding me close and lovingly, to his chest.

As he kissed my lips tenderly, I kissed him back hard, my hands floating in his hair as if I had never felt his mane before. I became a lioness in that moment and pulled off his shirt, throwing it into the back seat, exposing his sleek muscular chest. I eyed it as he had eyed mine, never once taking my eyes off of it. He was spectacular and I had missed him far too much.

"Mm, still sexy as hell." I told him.

"Good" he replied. "I would hope so."

"Don't worry Edward….no one could measure up to you." I hissed out, in a sex craved state.

With my shirt undone, my bra still on, I felt as his hand flirt upwards on my stomach. My eyes slowly closed as I felt him nearing my breasts. He took hold of my bra, covered breasts and lightly massaged them back and forth.

We gazed at each other as my hands dropped down to undo his belt. Edward lifted his ass up so that I was able to slide them down his legs. I let a moan escape my lips as his hand reached around to the clasp on the back of my skirt.

"Leave it on." I moaned as he slid my skirt above my hips and tore, my panties from me, exposing my center before him.

He slid my center closer to him and before I knew it, he was kissing me madly.

"Mm, I've always loved how you've kissed me." I moaned into the kiss.

"You're lips are so soft, so luscious, I just can't help myself." He hissed back as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

Before I knew it, Edward had my bra undone and it was hanging over the review mirror as if it was fuzzy dice. He chuckled slightly as it swung back and forth and told me that there is where it would stay.

As my plump breasts unfolded before him, he crossed over them with his tender mouth. His cold breath turned my nipples into hard stiff peaks. I loved him more than ever and I knew that he loved me just as much.

I pinned his arms over his head as I kissed, nibbled and rubbed at his chest. As I leaned down to kiss his nipple, he just sat there taking in my tender kissing, but watching my breasts as they hung, just waiting for him to take control of them.

My body had changed so much since I had Isis, that I didn't feel as sexy as I once did. My breasts weren't as perky as they once were and as he reached for them I suddenly felt uneasy.

"Do you still enjoy this?" I asked as he said nothing. "Well do you?" I asked again but still received no response from him.

He eyed me for a few minutes and then sighed. "You will forever be beautiful to me. Now that you have had Isis, you've become more beautiful. Your breasts are fuller, plumper; your hips curvier….you are spectacular to me…perfect." He eyed my chest as he spoke his tender words.

"Oh come on….stop that." I giggled out my warning as he continued to stare at my breasts.

"You want to suck them don't you? I asked as he nodded and smiled. "Go then." I smiled raising my arms over my head as if to say, "They're all yours baby."

His face dove down into my cleavage and he went at them hungrily, instantly making my center moisten. I loved how he never only kissed them, but sucked and licked at them, showing each one the same amount of attention. I loved how when his cold mouth wrapped around my nipples, that I could see each one grow to a monstrous size. I was always amazed at how big he could make them.

Out of nowhere, Edward lifted me up placing my ass onto the steering wheel as he parted my folds and went down on me. His cold tongue licking, his mouth sucking had me whizzing away, as he swirled and dug into my pussy. My legs were wild; my body dipped, jumped and heaved mightily as he made me feel orgasmic.

"Oh God Edward…Oh God!" I cried out loudly loving that he wasn't stopping

"Oh yes, Oh fuck yes." I moaned out in passion. "More Edward, more." I cried.

As he dug into my pussy, licking it feverishly and fervently, my ass rose and dropped crazily. My body twisted and turned as his tongue remained up inside the depths of my wet, warm pussy.

Suddenly, my body shook and shivered as I felt the gush of my cum, exploding out of me and engulfing his tongue. My orgasm came along with repulsive movements throughout my body, until my body went haywire and moved in every direction, you could have ever possibly fathomed.

"God I love making love to you, with my tongue." He grunted as he slid the head of his cock along my walls and then penetrated me.

As he started to move within me I whispered, "Don't do it yet."

He stilled letting me feel his thickness. "Mm, I love that. You feel so good." I moaned taking in a deep breath and watched as my chest raised high into the air, as my pussy swallowed up his cock.

I slid down straddling him again, wanting to be against his body. I loved how he felt inside me; there wasn't a feeling in this world that I could compare it to. We stayed there combined at the center, looking at each other affectionately and I could feel him moving slightly wanting to have his release, to give me all he had.

With my hands pressed onto his shoulders, I started to rise and fall onto his cock. His hands found their way onto my hips, as he thrust into me mimicking my movements. Edward's cock was pulsating and thickening, I knew he was close. He felt so right to me, so perfect inside me…..I missed this part of him far too much.

Before I knew it he was going off inside me.

"Oh Fuck Abby!" He screamed and I loved the way my name sounded coming off of his lips in pleasure.

I loved feeling him blowing rampantly inside of me. My eyes closed as I fell more in love with my husband. He was by far the greatest being on this planet to me. He knew how to make love to me, not just fuck me and I loved that about him.

After we straightened ourselves we headed back onto the road. I couldn't wait to get back to Isis and as the house came into view, Edward passed it.

"Where are we going now?" I asked taking my gaze from the window to him.

"We're going over to see your father. It's been too long and I think we should check in on him." He explained.

"We just saw him at the Christening." I confirmed as he turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, but he wasn't there long and he seemed out of sorts. Perhaps all he needs is the company of his daughter." He smiled again taking my hand into his.

"Then I need this." I smiled reaching for the bra and putting it back on.

"As long as you put it back after." He chuckled as did I.

When we pulled up, I suddenly became uneasy. The house was dark and by the look on Edward's face, I knew that something was wrong.

**Edward's Point of View**

The moment we pulled up to the house, my stomach was in knots. There was something very wrong that had taken place here, and I knew that whatever was lurking behind that door was a danger to Abby.

"We can't go in there." I whispered as she got out of the car.

I wisped to her side and asked her to get back in the car. She refused and I understood why, but I wanted her to be safe. Having her leave and go home wasn't going to make me feel like she was safe without me, and I knew that she would never leave. I gave in and I wished that I could have taken it back.

As we approached the front door, it was slightly open, the house in total darkness and when I pushed the door fully, there was little shreds of wood from the door hinges. Someone had kicked in the front door and by the looks of the clean break, it had to be someone who was very strong…..a vampire.

I pressed my finger to my lips instructing her to be quiet and when she nodded we entered further into the house. The living room was in a complete mess; the couch and coffee table were upside down along with, pictures and ornaments broken across the carpet.

Abby's eyes widened as her face fell and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

"_It's Aro I know it is."_ She thought looking at me as I nodded and towed her along with me into the kitchen.

The whole house was destroyed but there was no sign of the intruder. They were looking for something, but what I don't know. There was no note or instructions for us to follow and as much as I hated to say it, I hoped that it was just a burglary.

When Abby reached for the phone, to call the police we heard a loud piercing scream coming from the back yard. Abby ran for the back door before I had a chance to stop her and as she slid on the broken glass below her. I managed to grasp her and cover her mouth with my hand.

I pulled back the curtain a crack and saw, Felix staring at the back door smiling as Jacob, kneeled before Aro, begging him to take his life and spare Damon's and Ange's. Aro held Angela by the hair of her head, into the air as her feet violently kicked. She was screaming and crying for him to let her go. Damon was held be Felix's brute arms as he sobbed and hissed profanities out to Aro.

"Come on out Protector. I know you and the Healer are in there." Aro grinned towards the window I was looking out as I pulled the curtain back and removed my hand from Abby's mouth.

I looked down at her and pointed to the front door, while she shook her head no. "He promised Edward." She eyed me and I couldn't believe that she still trusted his word after everything. We had crossed him so many times, that I knew he wasn't going to play nice this time.

"_No I want you to go now." _My thoughts came out loud and clear as she stormed for the back door.

"I won't let you do this." I hissed as she smiled and said, "Come with me or I'm going alone."

Seth had warned us that someone was going to parish if we went to Europe. I couldn't help but think that we were about to get what was promised.

As Abby opened the back door she shouted, "Put Ange down and let go of my brother!" Aro laughed and dropped Ange down onto the ground, while Felix let go of Damon.

Before we reached them Damon had Ange and Jacob in his arms.

"You tricked me Protector. You were very cleaver but not cleaver enough to know that Lilith would come back to me." He smiled.

"I must be honest. When Lilith confirmed that this was not the arrow that punctured the lungs of Jesus Christ…I was going to rip you from limb to limb, but I will cash in on the deal that was promised to me." He grinned as I pulled Abby into my side.

"I want that arrow, or Abigail comes with me." He eyed me.

"Never. I won't give you either." I hissed back as he picked up Jacob.

"Then say goodbye to your father Abigail." He hissed as Jacob looked his daughter in the eyes.

"No I'll go with you." She whispered as I grunted, "No."

"Excellent. You come to me dear, slowly….Once we're out of range and not followed I will release you're father." He slyly remarked.

"Abby don't do this love…he will let Jacob go." I whispered as she smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Edward, I know that you will rescue me, but until the end of times is over….don't. Wait until the devastation has passed….This is the only way that we can protect the world, our family, friends and our daughter." She whispered as she let go of my hand.

"No Love!" I screamed pulling her back towards my chest. "There is another way." I grunted as her hand connected with the side of my face.

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being afraid. You know that this is the only way. Let me be your protector." She smiled as my hand faltered and let her go.

I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Seth had said someone she loved would die, not someone I loved…so that gave me hope. I knew that this was the only option we had and as much as it killed me, the knot in my stomach had dispersed so I knew that Aro wouldn't hurt her.

As I watched Aro place his arm around her shoulders, she turned over his arm and looked at me one last time.

"_I will save you. I'm coming for you. I love you."_ I sent my thoughts as she told me she loved me too and shut her thoughts down after that.

When they were completely out of site, I wanted to run after them…I wanted to rip Aro from limb to limb, but I needed some help if I was going to succeed.

After Damon had returned from dropping Ange off at home, he placed his hand onto my shoulder begging me to come inside. I hadn't moved from my kneeling position. I felt empty inside…..I felt like I had sent my wife into the flames of hell.

"It should have been me." I cried as Damon ran for the phone.

It was Jacob and I could hear their conversation. Jacob said that Aro had dropped him off at the reservation that he was at Billy's old place, his childhood home. Abby was untouched…unharmed but that Felix had knocked Jacob out cold because he had attempted to free Abby.

This news had me worried that Aro would take Jacob's attempt out on Abby. I ran inside and told Damon that I was going to see my father. Before he had a chance to say anything I was gone. The trees wiped by me as I ran and when I reached my home my father and mother were outside waiting for me.

"Aro he.." I started as my father nodded and told me that he understood. Damon had called.

"We need to go and see Alice and Jasper. They are the only ones that can help us now. Take Isis to Ange and Damon." He instructed as I shook my head no.

"She can't come with us." He explained as I nodded in shame of myself.

When I made it back to Damon, I told him that I didn't know how long we were going to be. He understood and told me that he would look after Isis and protect her with his life. That's all I needed to hear in that moment. I kissed my daughter on the forehead and told her that I was going to bring mommy back home.

I ran back to the house as was instructed of me and when I did Seth was sitting at the kitchen table, with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" I hissed as my father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Abby has made her choice, we need to accept it." He eyed me as my mouth fell open.

"Accept it? You act as though all hope has been lost. That she is dead already." I gasped and looked at Seth's face.

"Tell me that she's alright…tell me that she is alive." I whispered as he shook his head no.

"What do you mean no!" I screamed. "No she's not alright….not alive or no you won't tell me?" I screamed as Seth stood from his chair.

"I don't know….It's like she doesn't exist. I can't feel her, or know if she's taken the right path. It seldom happens….this loss of connection and I just can't tell you." He whispered.

"She's just shut down her thoughts." I confirmed. "She's alright I know it to be true." I hissed as they all eyed me skeptical.

"How do you know son?" My father asked.

"Because I may not be able to hear her thoughts and I may not have a connection with her like Seth does, but what I do have is a bond with my wife and I think I would know if she was dead." I huffed.

"If you're not going to help me, I'll go alone." I hissed out as Jasper and Alice entered into the kitchen,

"You won't be alone Edward. We'll go with you. You helped save Alice for me so many times….we owe you." Jasper slapped at my arm.

"Abby is my best friend, I would never give up hope." She eyed me as I nodded.

"I'm coming too." Seth intervened as I nodded in his direction and took in the concerned faces of my parents.

"We'll, I'm not asking you to come. The decision is yours and yours alone." I told them watching as my father sighed.

"Edward, I saved Abby once before, I'm not going to leave her in that place. She is our daughter…we're with you too." My father spoke as my mother looked to him adoringly.

"Just know Edward, this rescue mission isn't going to happen overnight. We need to make sure everything is in order." My father explained as he eyed me and I nodded in understanding.

"We need Alice's craft and this could take months. We also need to find a way to make sure that she is indeed safe." He told me as I held my breath…Months…there was no way in hell I could wait months to save my love.

"Please stop acting like my wife is already dead!" I screamed. "She is alive; there is no need to make sure she is safe, because she's not safe until she's in my arms again." I scolded as my father nodded and my mother wrapped me in her arms.

"Now can we please get on a plane already?" I asked as everyone nodded and headed to their assigned cars.

I was the first one to arrive at the air port and became increasingly agitated as the minutes passed without my entourage. As they all pilled in one by one, I looked to each one of their scared faces and realized in that moment that we only had one hope, one possibility and as much as I hated it, I knew that it was the only one that was going to work.

We needed to seek out Cain. I needed to find him and let him know what Aro had been up to. I had no idea why Aro had gone against Cain; he always just said his reasons were his own. If I told Cain that Aro was up to no good, had Lilith and that I had the spear that punctured Jesus lung, perhaps he would kill Aro.

The down fall to that of course was that Cain would come into contact with me and Abby. It was risky, but if we could escape during the assault Cain would place on Aro and Felix, perhaps all would work out in the end.

The problem was where would I find Cain? I realized in that moment that as my family started to prepare for their attack, I would have to search out Cain. I knew in my heart that my family was no match for Aro and Felix, that the only option we had, was Cain.

This rescue had turned into a suicide mission, but I wasn't about to bring my family down, nor was I about to let my wife rot in Aro's basement. No if all that perished was me, then so be it.

As we all boarded the private Jet, and it took off I knew that, I wasn't returning home without Abby. I would walk across hell and back just to have her in my arms again and it seemed that this was what I was about to do.

* * *

**Alright so that's it. I hope that you liked it as per usual. Remember the pics and to review….Until next time FF…..April**


	33. Chapter 33 The hand of Cain

Chapter 33

**The hand of Cain**

* * *

**A/N: I chose the Cathedral named Sagrada Familia in Barcelona, Spain, because I loved the way it looked. Of course it is not the 'devils' house and I hope that no one who goes to this Cathedral takes offence to what I have written in this chapter. I just simply loved the Gothic deign of it. **

**With all that being said, *Warning religious and disturbing behaviour in this chapter***

**There will most likely be no more lemons as The Rise of a new beginning will be complete in the next two chapters…maybe three, but I'm thinking two. (The last chapter may just be really long.)**

**Also I've decided that I'm not going to do another trailer for Rise. I know that this might disappoint some of you, but I just really like the one I created and I don't think I can produce a better one, for it. **

**As we are getting closer to the end it has been brought to my attention, that I didn't stick to the original plot line example :- "Edward can't resist her blood and makes the decision to change her." I want to make myself perfectly clear.**

**Yes I have gone off topic, I am aware, but the original plot has stayed the same. I would encourage you all if you have forgotten this part of my story to re-read chapters 6 and 13. And please remember that Edward has become accustomed to Abby's blood. I want to thank the reviewer that brought this to my attention. She has brought a smile to my face in that she hasn't forgotten this aspect of my story. (The soul aspect)**

**No one else has mentioned this and these two chapters that I mentioned are important to the last two chapters. **

**Special thanks:**

**To all my readers/reviewers.**

**My beta and wonderful friend Dee…You're still amazing my friend.**

**My husband of course…the love of my life…Love yeah babe.**

**Lets get on with it….Happy reading…..April**

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

We had spent countless hours helping Alice prepare for Abby's rescue and I felt like time was withering away. It was now the end of October and after we had confirmed that Abby was in fact locked up in Aro's basement, the training had begun.

Carlisle was getting more and more frustrated as the days past and myself, I was starting to lose all hope. I had begun looking for Cain and had come up empty handed, time and time again. I was starting to feel like the only way we were all getting out of this, was for all of us to perish.

With the end of time sneaking up on us, we were all running out of time, my family, my friends, every being on this damn planet. The only hope we had was Cain, a vampire who practically didn't exist. He had made the Volturi, so that they could do all his bidding for him. So that he may stay in hiding, until the time had come to make his presence known. How the hell was I going to find a vampire, who was a legend, nonexistent as far as we were all to be concerned?

As July turned into August, August to September and now October I was ready to barrel into Dracula's Castle myself and save the princess from her cold iron restraints. My father pressed that this was far from any damn fairytale and that precaution was necessary.

I knew that Cain was in Europe somewhere, but the only place I knew where to start was with Aro, which wasn't going to happen. I was sure that Felix knew we were in Europe, he knew every damn time before and I was just as sure that Aro knew we were planning to attack, but what he wasn't prepared for was Cain. I needed to damn well find Cain.

Today I decided to stop researching Cain and start researching Aro instead. This is where I came to find out that Aro had a bother named Caius. Caius in turn had a half brother named Marcus. These three made up the Volturi. All others were simple peasants so to speak. It was Aro, Caius and Marcus that spoke directly to Cain and saw to it that the 'other's' followed through with Cain's rule.

Aro had to have disobeyed, Marcus, Caius and Cain. Why else would he be trying to keep everything he was doing behind their backs? Perhaps Caius and Marcus where in on Aro's plan? I didn't know this to be true but what I did know was that, I was going to track down Caius and Marcus and prey like hell, that they would pass along my plea to Cain.

"You seem to be in deep thought son, what troubles you?" My father shifted in his chair as his head tilted to the side as he read the contents of the title page.

"The Volturi? What do they have to do with all of this?" He asked.

"I want to know as much about Aro as I can, so that I'm prepared for him." I lied.

"Son you don't need a book to tell you this. You know that I was with them so very long ago. I know every little secret that there could or ever will be, where the Volturi is concerned." He smiled at me as he closed the book, and sat it down on the table.

This was true my father stood beside Aro all those years ago, but it was also true that Aro wouldn't be doing things 'by the book.' Aro had his own agenda, he had told Abby and I that his reason were his own. My father would never understand, the Aro that wondered the halls of that castle. My father wanted to believe that there was still some good in his mentor. Aro was lost to the depths of hell many years ago and there was no way in hell he was ever going to return.

The Volturi even though they were made up of Vampires, they were also religious. They followed the ways of Cain and kept order in our world. If anyone stepped out of their boundaries they were punished by death. It was simple don't expose yourself to humans and don't make a spectacle out of our race. I had not only exposed myself to humans but I had fallen in love with one, married her and had her baby.

"Father, where is the Volturi located?" I asked as my father gave me a weary glance.

"They move around a lot…never stay in one place too long, but they mostly take up occupancy in a church." He explained as I nodded in understanding.

It made sense to me; the last place in the world that I would ever look for a vampire colony would be in a church. The problem now was what church? I hadn't heard one thought from Abby since the moment we touched down in Europe. Every single night I waited in that forest on Aro's property, just waiting for her to call out to me, but there was never a sign indicating that she was in trouble. In fact Aro had dressed her to the nines in old attire as he did before, wanting her to be some sort of companion. This was how I knew she was safe, and why my father was so optimistic and believed that Aro still had some good in him.

She looked so beautiful and sad all at the same time. Aro asked her questions over and over again, every single night, but never once did she open her mouth to answer him. A few nights ago, was one of the worst nights so far. Aro had asked Abby a question and when she refused to answer he flipped the dining room table upside down. I was shocked as she sat there quietly never moving, un-answering and looking down at her own lap. I wanted to go in there and rip his head off, but I knew that it was too risky.

When everyone rested I went to the phone books and started calling every single church in Europe. One by one they told me that they had no idea who the Volturi was and one by one they told me to find something better to do with my time, then to prank call a church. Some even seemed a little frightened and those ones, I circled knowing that they at least had some information. With their fear of the Volturi came the knowledge that they were aware enough to fear them.

One Cathedral named Sagrada Familia in Barcelona, Spain seemed more concerned about me asking all these questions about the Volturi then all the others. I made my decision and decided that I would start my search there. The problem was that I had to leave Romania where my love and family where and head for Spain.

I left a note and just simply said that I would be away for a few days and that if I didn't return after a week, to go and get my wife. I knew it was enough to make my father worry, but not enough to send him after me. If I were to have told him that I was in fact searching out Cain, he would come after me and it was more dangerous to have anyone with me then it was to go alone. No this was something I had to do on my own, something that I was destined for.

When I arrived in Spain and was standing in front of Sagarada Familia Cathedral, the sun was starting to set. The long pillars and pointed roof tops gave the place a, horror film feel. Reaching the gates didn't make me feel any less worrisome. My hands were shaking and if I had a heart, I knew it would be rapidly beating.

I was not at all comfortable with this place. This place was like walking into the pits of hell, nothing at all about this place screamed out God. There was no reminisce of Heaven, God or Angles in this place. This place was the hand of Satan that hand being Cain. I could smell him, feel him, I could even taste him as I approached the front doors. Yes his presence lingered here and as much as I was scared, the over powering sensation of love, embedded me and carried my legs into that Cathedral.

"Protector!" Cain's booming voice echoed off the large rock walls.

I walked slowly down the aisle, heading for my destiny when I heard his voice boom out once more.

"Protector!" He hissed as I reached the front of the aisle.

I bowed down and crossed myself, placed my hands together and prayed to God for help and forgiveness.

"You pray to God! For forgiveness and acceptance of who you are! How dare you disrespect me in my own house?" His voice continued to carry all around me as I kept my eyes closed and prayed harder, chanting over and over again for, strength, wisdom, understanding, acceptance and of all things to help me protect the ones I love.

"You will address me!" Cain screamed as I stood onto my feet.

"How shall I address you, when you stay in hiding?" I bellowed out.

I stood in place as I felt his wind, gush around me, and the force of his wisp cracking the skin on my face. He was more powerful than I could have ever imagined. I continued to stand still as he made his appearance at the other end of the long aisle.

He wasn't at all what I had expected. He was young looking, perhaps the age of twelve. I had expected a large, beast looking man, but instead I received a young looking child. His hair was long blond, and just barely touched his broad shoulders. He stood five foot four, and his lanky frame was nothing to fear, but I reminded myself that he was in fact the most powerful Vampire in the world.

Cain glided across the cold marble floor and when he reached me, his left hand wrapped around my throat as he lifted me high into the air.

"You have tested my patents. Where is the Healer?" His deep sinister voice echoed out.

"That is what I came here to tell you. I need your help." I whispered out as he eyed me and placed me down onto my own feet.

His eyes were dark red, Abby's dream was correct. His mouth held nothing but incisors. Every single tooth in his mouth was pointed and full of venom.

"What do you need my help with?" He smiled.

His smile was frightening; it was as though he already knew everything. It was as if he could see right through me.

"Aro has crossed you. He has taken the Healer captive. I don't know why, but he tells me that his reasons are his own, and that you must not be allowed to succeed. I ask that you save my wife and in return I will do whatever it is that you ask of me." I bent down onto my knees, ready to kiss his feet if I had to, but he lifted my chin in his small hand to look at me.

"It is not you that I seek. Aro will be punished for going against my order and you can rest a sure that I will give Abigail the escape that she deserves." He smiled and told me to rise.

I did as he had requested of me, and even though I knew that his response had a hidden agenda, I was grateful that I was going to hold my wife in my arms once more. As dark had fallen upon us he instructed that I get into a 1947 Triumph 1800 Roadster. The car had momentarily taken my breath away. It had been years since I had seen one in such good condition.

As we took off down the road, Cain informed me that we wouldn't be arriving back in Romania by plane. I looked at him confused, "You said we would fly." I eyed him slightly annoyed that it would now take us longer to arrive back.

"Yes Protector we're going to fly." He smiled as I eyed him.

"Do you fly, because I don't?" I whispered as he chuckled lightly.

"I don't fly…fly….We're going to be taking my private jet." He smiled as I sighed and sat back in my seat.

So far everything about Cain was not what I was expecting. He wasn't as scary as the legends had made him out to be. When we boarded the jet that's when the questioning began.

"So you married the Healer?" He asked as he smiled, soothing whatever fear I had, that resided within me.

"Yes." I answered feeling rather strange.

"Did you conceive a child?" He asked the next question.

I tried my damnedest not to answer him, but the truth spewed from my lips.

"Yes, a girl." I confirmed as I watched his eyes glow and his smile widen.

"That's wonderful, congratulations." He slapped his hands together and I felt like I was myself again.

"How is that possible? How do you have mind control over Vampires?" I asked looking at my arms and then at him.

"I am the first." Was all the explanation I was given.

"Please, I beg you Cain, don't hurt my family." I whispered.

Cain leaned in and placed his hand under my chin. "It is not you, your wife, nor your friends and family that I want. It is your daughter, in which I need. If you give her to me, the rest of you will go on living, if that's what you want to call it and you could always have more children." He smiled as I pulled my face from his hands.

"You cannot have my daughter Cain. I won't allow it. You will never find her!" I hissed as a strange smile swept across his face.

"You better kill me now, because I will stand in the way of you capturing my daughter. I will protect her with my life." I warned as he once again smiled.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you and with that, I'm saddened that your being will cease to exist." His smile finally faded as he looked out the window of the jet.

It wasn't exactly, what I wanted to hear, but it was a truth's for the moment. When we landed Cain had another antique looking car waiting for us. This one I paid no mind to, wanting nothing more than to get to Aro.

Our drive wasn't as long as I had initially anticipated, but it was long enough, to have me agitated and my mind wondering on how we were going to escape.

Felix greeted us at the door, when we arrived. He didn't even look scared and it was strange, how he was calm, cool and collected. I would imagine that he should fear for his life, knowing what Aro had done, but he was none of these things. Perhaps he believed Aro would succeed against Cain's Power, but he was sadly mistaken. I felt sorry for Felix in that moment. As much as he was involved in it all, it was Aro, his master that forced him to do everything. Maybe Cain knew this and would spare Felix's life.

When we reached the front entrance the doors were locked and Felix was no longer available to let us in. I figured Felix departure was a calculated one and this made me more uncomfortable. Aro, Felix and Abby had probably escaped already aware of our presence.

Cain held his arms up into the air, as a piercing screech escaped his lips, followed by the deepest, ferocious sounding growl I had ever heard in my life. His eyes turned the darkest shade of red I had ever seen, while his hands began to clench into fists as he lowered them to his sides.

I stayed behind watching as he stormed off towards the doors and with no more than his pinkie finger threw open the two large wooden doors. The doors banged against the walls beside the frame, sending white dust and debris to cascade the entire hallway. It was only when the dust had started to depart that I could make out a figure standing on the stairs before us.

Cain glided in gracefully; his crackling boy like voice now called out, "Aro!" I watched as the figure made his way down the stairs to stand before his God.

"What… say you?" Cain bellowed as Aro refused to bow down before Cain.

"I can't let you do it. I won't…You know that with this…there will be no rule…no order, amongst our kind." Aro hissed back.

"That's not for you to decide!" Cain's voice boomed out sending shivers down my spine.

"Cain, you must think this through, please. Our kind will run rampage on the humans, taking what they want and when the humans are aware of us they will send for God's council once more." Aro, pleaded.

Cain let a large growl out sending it to ring through the castle. My hands cupped my ears instantly as I headed towards the basement door. Aro rushed in front of it, pleading with me not to allow Cain to take Abby, that I had made a terrible mistake. I looked to Aro in that moment, his eyes were sincere as they pleaded with me, but I couldn't stop what was about to happen, I had planned it this way.

Before long I stood at the door watching as Cain ripped Aro from limb to limb. I made fast work on the door, down the stairs to find an empty cell. When I returned to the main floor Cain was making a meal out of Aro. It was the most repulsive thing I had ever witnessed in all my life. Humans if they ate another human called in cannibalism that is what Cain was in that moment a cannibal.

I shook my head and made post haste on the stairs and when I reached the doorway of the room, we had first made love, I threw it open to find Abby sitting in a corner by the bed clutching onto the crucifix that hung from her neck. When she realized it was me she quickly rose and was once again in my arms.

I held onto her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably into my chest. I was just about to tell her that we needed to go, when Cain made his presence known in the doorway.

"You must now come with me Healer." He beckoned Abby.

To my surprise she didn't refuse and walked to his side. Before I had a chance to protest he wrapped his arm around her waist and they were gone. I figured he would go back to Spain back to the Cathedral and that was where I intended to go, but first I would now need the help of my friends and Family.

**Abby's Point Of View**

When I went with Aro, I had no other choice. It was time that I figured everything out. I figured once I knew the truth, we would all be able to handle the situation a little better. Knowledge was the key and at that point in time, we knew nothing.

In the short amount of time that I had been here with Aro, I was able to make him tell me everything. He told me that Cain wanted me to have a child, and according to legend if the 'Protector' and the 'Healer' mate they would most likely have a boy. Cain needed a baby girl, my Isis.

Cain had been punished by god, for the death of his brother Abel. God had put Abel's blood in Cain's mouth so that he could taste what he had done, thus turning him into a vampire. Throughout the years, centuries Cain had learned of a ritual. Lilith had shared this ritual with Cain many moons ago.

What I didn't know was that Cain and Lilith had been in love all these years. She had turned on him because he had planned to use the ritual. You see Lilith had placed a spell upon herself that she would be eternal so that she and Cain could live out their existence together. What she wasn't prepared for was that Cain would continue to seek out the one.

It was told that 'The Healer' would give birth to 'The one Healer' that would save the world, but what was kept hidden from us, was that Cain needed my daughters blood to turn himself human once more.

Cain had searched for many years and kept a close watch on my family tree. He knew that the Healer would be born close to the end of times, but what he wasn't expecting was that our baby was also the baby that would be sacrificed to stop the end of times from happening.

If he failed to find Isis or if he did and used her for his own gain, then all vampires would cease to exist as Jesus returned to the earth. Aro told me that if Cain turned back human there would be no rule for Vampires and thus the vampires would run havoc on the world and they wouldn't have to worry about Jesus' second coming, to wipe them out because God's council would beat him to the chase.

You see it wasn't just Cain who wanted our daughter; it was God's council as well. They both needed Isis to be sacrificed. Aro believed in Cain's rule so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself, to save it. Aro could have easily taken Cain's place, but he feared that no one would listen. He wasn't as strong as Cain, nor was he a religious icon.

There was a part of me that didn't care that all vampires would cease to exist, because I believed that God wouldn't take the good and decent ones from this planet, but then there was the part of me that understood why Aro, had tried so hard to stop it all from happening.

I barely said two words to Aro the entire time I was here. I had shut myself down completely, praying like hell that my family wouldn't be stupid and keep Isis protected, but today I came to realize just how foolish they really were.

Edward had gone to Cain, seeking out help. All that happened here was that because Edward's head was so clouded he had exposed everything. Cain had no idea that Isis was even born until Edward had exposed the truth. We could have continued to hide her but now it would be easy for him to look into Edward or myself and find out Isis's location.

I was happy to see Edward, but I knew that if I allowed him to fight, which I knew he would, we would both expose our daughter. Now that I knew what Cain was after, I prayed that I could keep my thoughts to myself and he would never find Isis.

When we boarded the jet, Cain put me in shackles. I was a little taken back considering I was no importance to him anymore.

"Please, I promise not to run." I held up my arms as he smiled and placed my hands back down onto my own lap.

"I'm sorry; this is the way it has to be." He whispered as I looked him in the eye.

This young looking boy had possessed my body numerous times, threatened me and promised me nothing more than death. Yet I wasn't afraid of him now. I felt sorry for him to have hated himself for all these years. I guess it was my maternal instincts that washed over me in that moment. I had always felt bad for Edward's tortured soul, but even Edward would look at Cain and thank God for his own miserable existence.

Even still, it was God who had punished Cain and it was Cain who had punished himself. So why did I have any feelings towards a Vampire who wanted to kill my Isis?

"Because I make you feel safe. I make you feel, lust, love and most of all comfort." Cain acknowledged. I gasped as my fear was just confirmed. Cain could read my thoughts.

As we pulled up to the Cathedral, I was momentarily taken back. Why would Cain be taking up occupancy in a Cathedral? This made no sense to me. When we entered I was walked down a long corridor, up two very steep flights of stairs and locked in a small square cage.

Everyone left me there hanging from the ceiling like a caged bird. Tears feel from my eyes steadily as I came to the realization that Cain wasn't Aro and I wouldn't be able to play my tricks on him.

Days turned into nights and the only time that I seen anyone, was when someone would bring me food. I was a prisoner here; there was no other way to describe it, other than that. I was dirty, hungry and completely alone. I was grateful though that Edward listened to me for once and went home to protect our daughter.

There was a small window that allowed me to have no more than ten minutes of sun light each morning, across from my cage. I would take my socks off, stretch my legs through the cold bars, so that I could feel the warmth on my legs, for that short amount of time.

Time was withering away; I had no idea what day it was, what month. Cain never came to see me, I was never given a report or update, or even just some damn whispers of what was going on outside these four small walls, until today. Today Cain came barreling into my small dimly lit room.

As I stood onto my knees trying to focus from the light that poured in from behind him, I saw a small petite looking women held by the back of her neck, in Cain's hand. I couldn't make out her features until he tossed her in the cage across from me and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" I hollered across the room at her as she tried to focus on me.

"Abigail, tell me, is Seth alright?" She shot out as I told her that as far as I knew he was safe back home.

She nodded understanding that I didn't want to give his location away. She went on to tell me that Cain had found her and wanted the spear, how she truly had no idea where it was, and how Cain didn't believe her. I knew where the spear was, but I wasn't about to share that information with her or anyone else for that matter.

It was sad that she was locked up beside me, sad that someone else had to go through this, but I couldn't help but feel some sort of comfort in her companionship.

"What day is it? What month?" I questioned.

"It's November fifteenth." She confirmed as I gulped.

The end of times was closer then I would have liked it to be, but I took comfort in knowing that Cain couldn't succeed as long as he had no idea where the spear was or the whereabouts of my daughter.

Bree tried to talk me into an escape, but that wasn't an option at this point. The end of times was upon us and no matter where we were we were all going to witness this 'miracle' as some would have called it very soon.

A few more days had past and as each day came and went, a new fear was dwelled into the depths of my soul, which was the fear of never seeing my loved ones again.

Bree and I were getting ready for our meal, when Cain once again stormed into the room and released me from my prison. I was shackled and instructed to follow him. When we arrived in the 'Cathedral' what I saw had me fall to my knees.

Caius had Ange's arms pinned while she cried and Marcus had my baby in his arms.

"Please no!" I begged Cain as I sobbed and pulled at bottom of his cloak.

"I have given you this opportunity to say goodbye to those you love." He confirmed as he lifted me from my knees.

My legs were weak and as I tried to balance myself on them, Cain held onto my waist. My body went limp; I had no more hope left in me. I started to feel strange as my body tingled and twisted in Cain's strong hold. The next thing I know I started to levitate.

I had no energy to do it myself and as the light started to take over my body I was forced to the back of my mind again, while someone spoke through me.

"Cain, you will leave the child alone!" The voice bellowed its warning though my lips as I watched Cain's mouth crease at the corners.

"Ah, Jesus, am I not important enough to have to almighty God speak to me?" Cain spat out.

"Silence!" Jesus' voice boomed, "If you touch one hair on that child's head…" He started.

"What? What will you do? Once I am human my soul is free from the burden your almighty father has placed upon me. I'm once again free from all the wrong doings I have ever done. I'm pure. Let's see your God do something to me then." Cain's sinister voice rang though me.

"You can rest a sure that you will be punished." Jesus' voice glided out as I watched Cain approach Ange.

Cain's hands wrapped around Ange's throat as Jesus once again warned Cain through my body. Cain smiled and said, "Your God said nothing about this one, just the baby." He confirmed, snapping Ange's neck right before me.

As Ange's body fell to the floor so too did mine. I ran to her side, picking her up into my arms.

"Oh God no! Please….Not Ange…All she did was protect my child…Please Ange wake up…Please!" I cried as Cain smiled, snapping his fingers and having Marcus pull me off of her. I was forced to watch Caius and Cain feed off of her, lifeless body.

I was numb I had no more feeling left. This was it, the start of the end of times. We were all going to suffer the wrath of Cain, this I knew for sure. My brother oh my poor brother, who had only just found love and happiness in Ange, Damon would be a mess. I could only hope, that we would all perish, before he had learned the truth about Ange's death.

"Please Cain….please give my daughter to me." I begged and to my surprise he placed her into my arms.

She had gotten bigger, looked to be the size of a one year old. I couldn't believe how much I missed her smell, her scent, how her hand wrapped around my finger. I held her tightly, eyeing the front doors as Cain stood in front of me.

"You will follow me." He ordered.

"Please, let us go. Please." I begged as he grabbed my shoulder and told me to follow him again.

I did as was instructed of me and when we made it down the long corridor he placed me and Isis into a small room with nothing but a cot. He informed me that this was where we were going to stay until the end of times had come. As the doors locked I looked around the room to realize that this was the nun's quarters.

Seth was right. Our presence in Europe had cost a love one to perish. My heart was breaking uncontrollably. I had placed death upon her, and no matter what I did I would never be able to change it.

I didn't have time to react, to try and use my powers. Jesus had embedded my body, before I could do anything. He was the one that had warned Edward to keep Isis from Aro. Why….Why would he allow Cain to kill Ange? It all made no damn sense to me.

I looked down at my daughter in that moment, cradled in my arms and I knew in that moment what awaited us….Death, because I would never allow Cain to take my daughter's life, he would have to take my own.

I opened my thoughts in that moment taking the risk of Cain hearing.

"_Edward, if you can hear me Cain has killed Ange and Isis is with me in some Cathedral. Check in with my brother, please don't tell him about Ange, but I need to know that he is safe."_ I repeated over and over again in my head.

"_Abby, Damon is here with me. He came as soon as Cain took Ange. I know where you are and we're coming for you. I love you both."_ Edward's thoughts came back.

I shut myself down after that and looked to my daughter.

"Daddy's coming for us baby, Daddy's coming."

* * *

**Alright that's it. Remember to review chapter's 6 and 13. I sound like a teacher lol. Also remember to review the chapter and let me know what you all think and don't forget the pictures. I know that some of you might be upset about Ange, but you never know what's going to happen in the next chap ;) Take care all….until next time FF….April**


	34. Chapter 34 12212012

**Chapter 34**

**12/21/2012**

**A/N: Disturbing behavior, and religious content. **

**I first want to let you all know that this will in fact be the last chapter for Rise. I was able to explain things the way I wanted everything to unfold and I didn't want to drag this chapter into two. I felt that I had ended the story the way I had always envisioned it. **

**This is a bitter sweet day. I'm both glad and saddened that it has come to an end and I hope that I don't leave you all asking questions. I hope that I've answered every one of them - that you were all asking. **

**With all of that I want to thank you all one last time for your patients, understanding and support in everything I do. Thank you all so much for your reviews, emails, reading my story and in general for loving my writing. **

**To my wonderful and fibulas Beta and good friend Dee, you have been amazing throughout this all. To think you have been with me from the very beginning of this story is amazing to me. You have put in a lot of hard work, dedication and countless hours for me and for that I can never say thanks enough.**

**One very last thing… I must give credit where credit is due. This story was inspired by The Da Vinci Code… Twilight… The Vampire Diaries… True Blood… **Salem**'s lot… Van housing…. Buffy the vampire slayer… X-men… and probably a whole lot more that I'm forgetting. **

**My husband played a very strong role in this story as well… most of my ideas flourished from idea's he had. I must thank him for all his help in the religion department. He researched from one computer while I typed from another. This story was a lot of hard work… and dedication from so many… and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I'm very proud of what I've accomplished here and I hope that you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'm not sure if I will continue to write this story in the "new world" or not… only time will t**ell.

**I hope that you all enjoy the last chapter of Rise….. Let the reading begin…. April.**

**Abby's Point of View**

I had no idea how many days Isis and I were left in this little room. We were brought food and nothing more. Edward hadn't showed up yet and I couldn't risk opening my thoughts - in fear that Cain would know what Edward's next move was. I was starting to panic and decided to come up with my own plans of an escape, in case… no one showed up for us.

I had to stop myself from thinking this way. They all loved us and would risk their lives for Isis and me, but that was the problem. What if they had already tried and Cain had killed them all? I had to have a backup plan even if all that happened was… Isis was the sole survivor.

_Three more days had passed. _

When my door open, today Cain stood before me.

"It's time." He eyed me.

_December twenty first two thousand and twelve… the end of times was upon us._

I nodded, bundling Isis up and walked out the door into the darkened corridor. As we walked down the long dark hall - I noticed the moon out of the stained glass, windows. It was blood red as was prophesized. A very large indicator that we were about to begin…

_Blood on the moon how fitting._

When we made it to the Cathedral… I felt the ground rumble below my feet. Cain snapped his fingers at Marcus to gather Isis and me in his massive arms. I pushed his arms away when Cain bellowed out,

"He can't break… you can!" I nodded and allowed the embrace to happen.

As the walls started to crumble and the ceiling started to crack, Isis and I were thrown under a pew… shielded by Marcus's body. To say I was scared was putting things lightly.

A crack of thunder lit up the darkened Cathedral, that's when I noticed that the Cathedral's marble floors… were full of water. I was momentarily dumb founded when I remembered what I was told as a kid… There would be great floods, earthquakes; the moon would be blood red, along with the water turning black.

The water had already turned black due to the massive oil spill, which we had a few months back and we were still cleaning it up. There were floods already in New Orleans, Australia - earthquakes in Japan and now The Harvest Moon had appeared. We were about to get it all over again and this time… I was sure it was going to be worse.

This was not the story I was told at Sunday school, this was not a fairytale… with far off places and a Price Charming to come and save the day. This was hell on earth.

As the floor beneath us started to separate I had visions of Satin himself rising up from the depths of hell.

I started to shake and cry uncontrollably as I came to the realization… that this was it. We were going to either fall into hell as the floor parted… be pulled apart or drank dry by vampires - or we were going to try and run the hell away… allowing the world's weather disaster to destroy us.

The end result was always the same - we were about to die.

No matter what I did, I knew that my child and I wouldn't survive.

As the ceiling boards, crashed upon us I looked into Marcus's eyes and realized that he was dead. A board had pierced through his heart… _Um I thought they would've turn to ash or something like that_. I knew that Edward couldn't die like that, but I didn't know that other vampires could die - by being staked.

I managed to slide myself and Isis out from under Marcus's lifeless frame. I stumbled trying to balance myself and when I looked around the Cathedral, the coast was clear. I ran for the front doors as fast as my legs could take me, only to be stopped by Ange.

I looked at her as her teeth sprang forth and she hissed at me. They hadn't killed her at all… well technically they had, but she was now a vampire.

"Ange, it's me Abby… Don't you remember?" I shot out as she continued to stare at me with those red eyes of hers.

I took a few steps back when she hissed again, forcing me to jump in place. Her eyes were so cold and calculated it was as if she was starting right through me. My mouth became dry as I stood there face to face… with this shell… what was left of my friend.

I took a few more steps away from her and when I did she leaped at me. I quickly fell to the floor - curled around my daughter and prayed like hell…when I heard this screeching sound.

I rose to my feet quickly – opened my eyes and realized that Ange was on top of Cain attacking him. As she continued to latch onto him like she was his personal backpack, I ran again for the front door.

At lightning speed Cain was standing in front of the door – Ange still on his back as he glared at me – taking calculated steps towards me. For every step he took – I took two backwards.

I watched as his right arm came up grabbing the back of Ange's shirt and he tossed her over his shoulder and across the Cathedral – never taking his eyes off of mine the entire time.

My head flashed back quickly taking in Ange's scared and unmoving frame. Cain compelled her to stay where she was and then for his own amusement… instructed her to stab herself, with a piece of broken glass… that laid beside her from the window above -repeatedly - until he told her to stop.

I grimaced and looked away as she began her morbid actions.

"Please Cain… no more." I begged.

This time there was no more "kindness" left in him. He grabbed the back of my neck and forced me forward to the stage, Where Lilith now stood.

Isis and I were forced by Cain to sit down on this massive looking chair. Cain came down to my level looking me directly in the eye.

"From here on out, you will follow my every instruction… do you understand Abigail?" He asked – focusing in on my eyes.

I couldn't deny his request. I had never been compelled before – no one was ever able. This was strange, beyond believe and there was no help for me – There was no possible way to deny that voice.

As he drew closer to a table to the right of me, the evil looking boyish face began to twitch and grimace with eagerness. His fingernails – black with earth scratched across the wooden table top as he reached for the rope, gently placed upon its surface.

I wanted to desperately cry out, but his compelling forced me to sit still as he tied my hands to the chair and removed Isis from my arms, placing her gently onto a white silk, readymade bed.

As he looked down at my daughter his face became suffused with an expression of triumph. Cain looked to Lilith and instructed her to begin. As they began to chant, the exhalation from Cain opening his mouth was putrid smelling, beyond description… a smell of death pits.

After their chanting Cain's cold, fish like hands descended down and touched my daughter's belly. I watched as his arm shook on the contact. His head cocked, dog - like, his upper lip curled away from those shinning incisors as his mouth opened letting out a horrifying scream.

His scream was horrible, outrageous… and hushed all at the same time. It echoed only in the corridors of my brain and the chambers of my soul. My body twitched in the chair as I struggled with the will to save my daughter and to do what was instructed of me – by Cain

Quickly Cain removed his hand… first eyeing Lilith's stunned face and then mine. Cain grabbed Lilith by the throat in an instant, "Why can't I touch her?" He shot out.

"I told you… You need the spear!" She muffled out her plea.

Cain tossed Lilith across the room – her body crashing into the glass window twenty feet above the alter. As her body floated back down towards the floor, her hair was a tattered mess, the expression on her face screamed menacing – she had finally, after all these years… reached her breaking point.

"It's your own fault… you useless twit! I told you to have the spear… what importance it holds… now why don't you just stay a vampire and together we can rule the earth like we'd planned so many years ago?" She bellowed.

"Enough!" Cain screamed, "you know why I want to be human… no more of this!" He waved her off like she was nothing – meant nothing to him, nothing more then what he wanted from her.

I watched as she became a woman scorn. The hurt, betrayal, anger, rage that resided in her was apparent on her face.

"Abigail, you will tell me where the spear is… and you will tell me now." Cain growled.

"Edward has it." My controlled voice spoke… even though I willed it to stay hidden.

"Did someone call upon me?" Edward's voice echoed off the walls of the church.

Cain smiled at me before he turned around to address Edward.

As Cain's frame turned I saw, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Damon standing in the doorway of the Cathedral. I was awe stricken; the way they stood together united… was almost like super heroes from some comic book.

"Protector, I was starting to wonder if you'd done the smart thing… guess not. I see you brought some appetizers for me." Cain smiled as I stared directly at my love, family and friends.

"Correction Cain… I brought you nothing more than death." Edward smiled back, holding up the spear.

Cain's mouth opened sending his potent breath to linger around the room as the venom trickled down his lip and across his chin.

"Give it to me and I shall let your wife live, along with the rest of your family. All I want is Isis and the spear… the rest of you can walk out of here unharmed. I promise." Cain smiled as his hungry eyes stared at the spear in Edward's hands.

I wanted to scream at Edward – tell him how much of a fool he was to have brought that thing here, but I couldn't speak… my voice was stilled in my throat – unless Cain asked me a question.

"It seems, Cain that you've been holding out on us all. I know that not only do you need this spear to kill my daughter and save your soul, but that this… is the only way to kill you." Edward smiled holding tightly onto the spear.

"I see that you've done your homework Protector, but the question is… can you get close enough to use it?" Cain eyed Edward like he was dinner.

Edward smiled and said, "We shall see."

The whole room erupted in menacing screams and winds that forced my chair to topple over. I feared the worst… not being able to see my love. Carlisle and Esme came to my side and untied me from my restrains.

"Abby, there is something that you need to do," Carlisle started, "you have to dig deep and manifest all your powers… you'll know when the time is right." Carlisle eyed me as I nodded unsure what I was supposed to do.

I ran over to Lilith who was now holding my daughter and begged her to give Isis to me. When she refused Alice, spoke up and told Lilith to give her to me. Lilith in turn laughed and told Alice that she was a descendent and was not as powerful as she was.

"Yes Lilith, you might be more powerful, but due to the code… you will not hurt an ancestor's loved one." Alice informed.

"She is not your partner… your friend or a family member… so the code has no hold over me. I created it little girl, so don't push my buttons." Lilith pressed.

"She may not be blood line, but I still love her none the less." Alice warned. "Give her to me… give her to me now!" Alice bellowed as the wind once again wisped around me.

I knew that Edward would have his hands full with Cain, and I just assumed that Cain was trying to take Isis from Lilith before we got her back. As long as that wind was prominent I knew that Edward was still alive.

_I decided to try a different technique._

"Lilith, you want Cain to remain a Vampire so that you can both rule together… for all eternity. If he gets his hands on Isis, that dream will never happen. Give her to me… let me protect her so that you can both have the eternal bliss that you've always dreamed of having." I edged closer as she looked down at Isis and placed her into my arms.

"Get out of here!" She screamed as I nodded and headed for Damon.

Damon was trying to get Ange to stop stabbing herself, but she kept doing it.

"Why won't you stop? We have to get out of here… Ange please!" Damon cried out.

When I reached Damon's side I placed my hand gently onto his shoulder.

"Damon, she's been compelled… just pick her ass up and let's get the hell out of here!" I screamed at him as he nodded and took Ange into his arms.

I knew that I was still compelled I could feel it, but as Cain's distraction with Edward became his number one priority, I could feel his hold slowly wavering.

Carlisle, Esme, Damon and Ange all left in that moment and as I turned to address Jasper I saw that he had Alice in his arms. I ran to their side.

"What happened?" I asked as Jasper looked down to Alice.

"Alice placed a spell on the spear and it took a lot out of her. I can't move her… if I do, she will die." He eyed me. "Get Isis out of here now!" He hissed out as I shook my head no. "Abby, please… don't let all our sacrifices be for nothing." He whispered through his teeth as I stood and nodded.

I ran for the door, stumbling over the cracks in the flooring when Cain's voice forced me to stop right where I stood.

"Don't move Abigail!" His voice instructed of me.

I felt like my feet were planted in cement and as I looked around the Cathedral there was no one left other then Jasper and Alice to come to my aid.

"Jasper!" I hollered out, only to get no response.

As I began to yell again, Cain instructed me to be quiet.

Now not only was I stuck standing in spot, but I was unable to call out for help and the crack in the floor no more than five feet away from me was separating. It was only a matter of minutes before Isis and I were going to become a victim – falling into the depths of hell.

**Edward's point of View**

As I continued to struggle with Cain I noticed the floor separating, creating a larger gap and getting dangerously closer to my wife and child. I couldn't continue to fight like this with Cain.

I tried several times to get to her, but every time I did Cain was prepared and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Every single time I made a move towards them he was one step ahead of me.

I had planned this all out, and it had taken me weeks… but I wasn't prepared for Alice to collapse nor was I prepared for Cain to be able to control Abby's mind. Cain had tried several times to get to Abby and every time I had stopped him in his efforts. He was stronger than me, but each step he took got closer to Abby.

I allowed him to get closer, without touching them of course – in hopes that I would be able to get closer to them myself.

As the crack widened and was now just at the tips of her feet, I had no more time left. In a whirl wind of spinning, I reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her into the mist of Cain and my rumble. It was dangerous of course… I knew this, but I had no other choice.

The moment Cain realized that Abby and Isis's were in our tornado battle he halted.

"Abigail I want you to kneel before me and hold Isis into the air above your head." Cain instructed of my wife.

I watched as Abby did as Cain instructed of her and I took my stance – battle ready before her and our daughter.

"I won't let you hurt either one of them." I hissed out as Cain smiled.

"Look around Protector, the world is coming to an end. If I'm turned back human the end will no longer exist and the world will continue on. You and your wife will continue to live as nothing happened. Should we all die?" He asked.

"If God will's it… It shall be." I hissed back as he stared at me in disbelief.

I stood there starring Cain down, internally wondering where God's council was. Why weren't they here, if Isis was prophesized… why wouldn't they want to see God's will be done? I didn't want them here of course to take our daughter from us. It was prophesied that they wanted the same thing as Cain… For our daughter to die, just different circumstances, but they'd become a large distraction – possibly helping us succeed in killing Cain.

Cain lunged for me and when his frame connected I was sent into the large hole in the floor. I was able to clutch unto the side – my feet dangling, rocks falling as I struggled to hold on.

Cain ran to the side smiling as he asked me to give him the spear. In turn he promised to spare my life. I shook my head no – refusing to believe that this was the only chance I had at saving my loved ones. I was a vampire – I had strength.

I pulled and tugged trying to get the hell out of this hole that threatened to swallow me up as I watched Cain's face disappear.

When I reached the surface he was hovering around Abby and Isis. "Cain!" I bellowed standing on shaky legs as he turned and hissed at me – his face no more than inches away from my daughters.

"Get away from my family!" I screamed.

He rushed over to me, grabbing my neck in his child-like hand and lifted me from the ground. As we started to levitate into the air I looked down at Abby and tossed her the spear.

Cain hissed out as Abby reached down and took it. His compelling didn't work on the one that held it. He dropped me down and rushed back over to my wife and child. Abby held the Spear out as if it was a knife, threatening Cain to move away from them, but he continued to move towards him.

"Abby, use the spear on Cain, use it now!" I choked out.

The moment she turned to look at me Cain took advantage of the distraction and wisped the spear out of Abby's hands. I stumbled to my feet to get to them, but it was too late. Cain now had Isis cradled in his arm and the spear in his hand.

Abby screamed at Cain, begging him to give her back our daughter but as the spear leaned in closer to our daughter's neck - all hope had been lost.

Abby cried out one more time… this time it was glass shattering… and full of rage. I fell to my knees as the wind picked up… the roof of the Cathedral lifted and flew away as if a tornado was outside… lightning lit up the sky and even the cracks of thunder sounded angry.

Abby's hair wisped behind her as debris circled her and a bright white light surrounded her. Cain was shocked as Isis was forced from his arms and as he went to move his feet stayed put on the marble floor.

His legs moved as he struggled to free himself and then he looked to me. I felt this strange pull – force me to stand onto my feet as our daughter floated in the air towards me.

When Isis was placed in my arms… I stood there watching as Abby's powers forced Cain to hold the spear, just over his own heart. The smile on Abby's face never faltered as she instructed Cain to stake himself.

Cain's arm struggled with the request and as he was about to do it… the spear was pulled out of his hands and whipped across the room into Lilith's hands. Abby's scream became louder forcing Cain and I to fall to the ground covering our heads. I looked to Isis ready to tuck her in under my arm from the piercing sounds of her mother's scream, but she seemed oblivious to the high pitched sounds.

"Lilith, go on about your business and leave me to mine." Abby hissed.

Lilith smiled and in a flash the spear was shot in our direction. I sheltered myself over our daughter – readying myself for the impact and when it didn't happen I opened my eyes.

Abby had us surrounded in her white light – taking it from herself. I screamed, "No!" as I saw that this left her open and Lilith snapped her neck.

My wife's body fell to the floor as if it was a weightless feather, but not before her powers had turned the spear around and forced it to pierce through the heart of Cain. Lilith had reacted on vengeance not protection.

The smile of defeat on Cain's mouth became a yawning grimace of agony, smoke sputtered from his pallid flesh, and for just a moment, before Cain twisted away and half dived, half fell into the hole before him; I felt the heat of his flesh go up like smoke.

Then it was over, as if it had never happened. But for the moment the spear laid across the marble floor shinning with a fierce light, as if an inner wire had been ignited. Then it dwindled away, leaving only a blue after – image in front of my eyes.

I got to my feet as Lilith went to run and leaped on her - ripping her juggler from her throat. The stormy sky outside, became bright as I sat beside the wall with Lilith's bleeding body on my lap – my chest heaving up and down and the burning sensation from the small amount of her blood I had ingested – seeped through my veins.

I watched as Jasper tried to feed Alice his blood repeatedly and no matter what he did it wasn't working. I knew that I had to do the same, but my body was momentarily paralyzed from the waist down – I had to wait it out.

It only took minutes for Lilith's blood to pass through my veins but it felt like hours… days before I was mobile again. When I reached Abby's side my father and mother picked Isis up into their arms.

"Edward, she did what she had to do." My father tried his best to comfort me.

"Now I must do what I need to do father… get Isis out of here." I ordered as my father eyes squinted.

"You don't know what will happen to you… if you do this." He informed me.

"I don't care… get our daughter out of here." I whispered.

It was a few more minutes before they left my side. Damon and Ange came over to help Jasper with Alice and then I was left alone with my cold dead wife.

I held her hand into mine as I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I have to do this love… you'll understand if it works… and if it doesn't then we will be together again."

I leaned in – tilted her head off to the side… exposing her tender neck and sunk my teeth into her fragile skin. My throat was on fire as her intoxicating blood flowed down the back of my throat and danced around my pallet. I was momentarily disgusted with myself, but I had to turn her – I had no other choice.

When she was completely drained, I bit into my wrist – opened her mouth and forced my blood to pour down the back of her throat. When the wound had healed on my wrist, I knew that there was one more thing I had to do.

I picked her up into my arms and walked out the front doors of the Cathedral. Our family and friends were there to greet us as I went to the gravesite and placed her into an open grave. I stared down at her for a moment, and jumped in beside her.

"Burry us together father… do it now!" I hollered - he did as I instructed.

As the dirt poured in on top of us… I never took my eyes off of my wife. I prayed that God would give her a second chance at life, even if that meant she had to become a vampire.

It seemed like minutes when I felt the dirt being removed from our bodies. When I rose my father and family were standing there scared out of their minds. I looked around and saw, buildings on fire… demons fluttering around in a dark sky… there was no sun… no remembrance of anything good. What remained was hell and as I looked back into the hole, where my wife's body remained silent and unmoving… I knew that this was hell, because she would never exist in a place like this.

I fell to my knees uncontrollably crying, when I tasted salt. I wiped at my tears only to notice that they weren't blood, they were human tears. My eyes widened as I placed my hand over my heart and felt it beat… I was human.

My father rushed to my side… feeling the warmth of my face, his eyes wide in shock as he took in what had happened.

"Oh son… she gave you life." He cried only to reach up and touch his own tears - which were now human.

"How is this possible?" My mother asked feeling her own heart beat.

I looked around at all there stunned faces, not one part of it making sense to me or making me feel any better.

Isis was the one Cain needed but Abby was the one to stop Vampires from existing. All one needed to do it seemed was drain her blood completely. Something I didn't know was even possible nor did I want to happen – I wanted her to be a vampire… to live again with me and instead she had cleared the world of us all.

Many months ago when I had first tasted her blood, I had become human for a split second, but I never imagined that if I drank all her blood every vampire would become human once more.

"I don't want any of this… I just want my wife!" I cried only for my father to hold me in his arms.

I hated being human again; I had forgotten how all this "feeling" stuff had hurt. Being a vampire I _could_ block all the hurt filled feelings… choosing which feelings I wanted to have… this human stuff though made me feel and I wished that I could block it all out once more.

I felt like my heart was going to bust right out of my chest. It was breaking and I couldn't stop it from happening.

All of a sudden the darkened sky started to clear… flowers started to bloom as the grass turned green once more. Demons were being pulled by some invisible force, into hole's in the ground that the earthquakes had created.

The ground started to shake as these holes began to close. The earth moved and pulled together as if it was a magnetic pull of some sort. I had no idea what was going on. My father held onto my mother, while my mother held onto Isis, Jasper onto Alice, Damon onto Ange and myself I ran back to the grave wanting to hang onto my love.

When I got there - falling a few times on the shaky ground, her body was gone. All that remained was the large hole that was trying to close its self. I sobbed uncontrollably when I heard the softest sound behind me.

I turned to see my wife fluttering in the air… a white light surrounding her as her white dress waved as if a gentle breeze was blowing it, but there was no breeze.

"Edward, I need you all to go to Africa… This is where The Garden of Eden was created and will be created again." Her soft voice spoke.

"Abby, love come back to me." I cried.

"We will be together again in Africa… hurry Edward, God is already beginning his changes. You all will not survive here as he makes his changes." She smiled.

I stood onto my feet wanting to touch her and as I reached out her body turned to small fibers that sparkled. She had always sparkled to me, from that first moment in her room and then again now. She was my shining star and I would follow the North Star until I could see her again.

Day's had turned into months. We managed to find a boat left unharmed and made our voyage to Africa. I had no idea how to go about finding the Garden of Eden but I was determined to find it.

When we finally reached Africa and the boat had docked… I had a sense of "freedom" wash over me. It was a new life, a new world and a new start.

I can't explain the pull I had, but I knew what direction to go in. It took us three days and three nights before we reached the Garden of Eden. We were all hungry, tired and eager to enter.

We could see many people running around in their naked skin, smiling and happy behind the gold bars. My hands wrapped around the golden bars squinting through the distance in search of my love – I saw nothing.

I was about to give up when I heard her voice in my head.

"Edward you all must undress… This is a place where nothing from the world we've came to know can enter."

I instructed my family and friends to undress… They looked to me like I was crazy but as I started to peel the clothing from my body they too did the same.

When we were all finally in nothing but our own skin, I felt this warmness wash over me. I closed my eyes – like you would if you were sun tanning and allowed the warmth to imbed me.

Not long after I heard the clanking sounds of the gates opening. I turned to my frightened family and friends and told them not to be afraid… to allow themselves to become one with the warmth… they did as I instructed once more and then we all entered into the Garden of Eden.

The place was beautiful… And there on top of a hill was an apple tree… just like the bible had described it… I made a mental note to stay far away from it, but before I could look away… I saw my love sitting underneath its shade.

She was stunningly perfect… unbelievably more beautiful then she was before. She stood as we made eye contact and I took Isis from my mother's arms and walked towards Abby. She was standing there biting on her bottom lip, smiling as we approached her.

My heart raced once more, tears fell from my eyes and as we reached her, I placed Isis into her arms and held them both - tightly into mine. Kissing them uncontrollably until my lips had become dry.

I never thought that this was how things would turn out. I had dreamed of a far better world for my daughter to grow up in… For my wife and I to be together again – for us to be a family… for a world of hate, violence and greed to never exist, but this by far had exceeded all of my expectations.

I knew that this time around would be different… that this time we had all learned our lessons… and never again would the world be pledged with setbacks… At least I hoped.

**Carlisle Point Of View**

I had never in a million years dreamed that finding Abigail and bringing her into my family would result in everything that had happened. I knew that she was special, that her kind needed to be protected but never and I mean never did I think that we would all become human again - saved - to start a new... It was the rise of a new beginning for us all.

What we didn't know was that we were all God's council. We were the ones who were to protect Isis and if we had succeeded we would've been allowed to enter into the Garden of Eden – to have a second chance at life.

Alice and Jasper had their baby boy, naming it Adam. We all could have questioned their decision, but somehow it seemed right. Isis continued to grow, but at a normal human speed. Damon and Ange were now three months pregnant with their own child and Edward and Abby were also pregnant with baby number two.

The rest of our family and friends had perished. Abby and Damon reminisced of their family often… It seemed unfair that they had only begun to know one another and my family were still all in tack and had centuries to be together. Damon and Abby missed them terribly but they understood that every one of us was saved for a reason.

In this place we were not hungry; we wanted and needed for nothing. It was truly paradise and everything that it was portrayed to be.

I had years of experience and I couldn't wait to share it as the world grew, beyond these gates.

As the years past we all lived happily, watching our children grow, until one day Isis now thirteen years old took the forbidden fruit and we were all banished from the Garden of Eden… Seems the world would once again go down the same destructive path.

_**The End!**_

**Well remember to leave me your reviews and thoughts. I hope that I didn't disappoint and remember to check out the pictures one last time. If you haven't already checked out my new story Marital Psychosis…. Do it now! Love you all and thanks again for everything…April **


End file.
